Some Dangerous Liaisons
by JamesBlack3478
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG!Harry trennt sind von Ginny, die WAHNsinnig in ihn verliebt ist und ihm weiterhin nachstellt. Doch das ist Harrys geringstes Problem hinter seiner Beziehung zu Draco, seinen Drogen, der Dunklen Magie und einer Dämonenbeschwörung.
1. Vorwort

_**EDIT: FF. net spinnt bei mir ein bissl sehr rum. Ist irgendwie ständig Glückssache, ob ich was hochladen kann oder nicht. Keine Ahnung woran das liegt. Am besten lest ihr die FF auf Fanfiktion. de Dort heiß ich: James-Black**_

**Some Dangerou Liaisons**

**Author: ****ScorpioPhoenix**

**Genre: ****Drama**

**Warnings: **Slash, Dark!Harry, Drogen, Gewalt, eine M/F Lemon, viele M/M Lemon

**Paring: HP/DM **(hauptsächlich, aber nicht nur)

-

**Übersetzer:** James Black

**Beta:** mein Wolfi (*Komma-Kiste an Kopf werf*)

**Original-Link:** .?no=600007822

-

**Summary:** Harry trennt sind von Ginny, die WAHNsinnig in ihn verliebt ist und ihm weiterhin nachstellt. Doch das ist Harrys geringstes Problem und reiht sich daher weit hinter seiner Beziehung zu Draco, seinen Drogen, der Dunklen Magie und einer Dämonenbeschwörung ein.


	2. Fists of Fury

**Ü/N:****An alle Hardcore-Slasher und Ginny/Harry-Hasser:** Wenn ihr euch nicht in der Lage fühlt, eine M/F Lemon zu lesen, solltet ihr die erste Hälfte dieses Kapitel nur überfliegen. Erst danach geht es richtig los. Ich dachteich sollte das erwähnen, nachdem meine Betaleserin und meine Testleserin überein Trauma klagen. Ich darf ja mal lachen.

Kapitel 1 - Fists of Fury

Harry erwachte schlagartig. Er zwinkerte etliche Male, um seine Augen an die Helligkeit im Raum zu gewöhnen. Die gelben und orangefarbenen Schatten der aufgehenden Sonne erleuchteten die Decke über seinem Bett. Er lag für ein paar Momente nur still da und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Seine Stirn legte sich nachdenkend in Falten. Oh ja, er war im Fuchsbau. Seine Willkommensparty letzte Nacht wurde überschwänglich von den Weasleys gefeiert. Er hatte wohl zu viele "Smokey Cauldrons" gehabt. Das Gesöff hatten Fred und George heimlich zusammengebraut. Harry grinste angesichts der Erinnerung des letzten Abends.

Eine sachte Bewegung zu seiner rechten machte ihn auf Ginnys Anwesendheit aufmerksam. Sie schlief auf einem Stuhl sitzend, aber ihr Oberkörper lag auf dem Bett, ihr Kopf bei Harrys Hand. Er wusste, dass es ungemütlich für sie sein musste, so zu schlafen. Wie lange war sie schon da?

"Ginny", flüsterte er, und rüttelte sie wach. "Wach auf."

Große braune Augen blickten ihn verschlafen an. Dann begannen sie zu strahlen, als sie ihren wiedergekehrten Freund erkannten.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete.

Harry lächelte verlegen. "Ja, scheinbar. Ich wusste einen Moment nicht mal, wo ich bin."

Ginny kicherte und zog ihre langen feuerroten Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

"Ich bin froh, dass du zuhause bist. Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst.", lächelte sie schelmisch. "Und offensichtlich hast du mich auch vermisst."

Harry sah an sich hinunter und errötete. Er hatte seine übliche Morgenerektion gar nicht bemerkt. Er blickte in Ginnys Gesicht und wusste genau, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Trotz seiner Erektion war Harry nicht in der Stimmung für anstrengende "workouts".

_Du wirst da nicht drum rum kommen_, jammerte sein Verstand. Er hatte es geschafft sie letzte Nacht abzuwimmeln, indem er behauptete Todmüde und zu Betrunken zu sein. Aber es war unmöglich, dass sie ihm das diesmal wieder abkaufte.

Ginny starrte Harry an, als wäre er der letzte Mensch auf Erden. Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper, als ob dieser ihren Lebenswillen aufrechterhalten würde. Sie schien seine ganze Energie zu rauben durch bloßes Anschauen. Dann holte sie zwei "Snogging Snacks" aus ihrer Tasche. Ein Bissen von diesen Babys und man ist bereit für jede Art von romantischen Momenten.

Bevor Harry nachdenken konnte, schob Ginny den einen in seinen Mund, den zweiten in ihren eigenen. Sie stürzte sich auf ihn wie ein Falke auf eine Maus. Ihre Zunge kämpfte um Einlass in seinen Mund. Harry entschied, sie gewinnen zu lassen. Er hatte keine Lust zu streiten oder schlimmer, ihr einen Grund zum Weinen zu geben. Er legte seine Hände zärtlich um ihren Hals und sie drückte sich näher an ihn heran, vertiefte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen und sie legte sich auf ihn, seine Beine spreizend. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrer Taille, um sie festzuhalten.

"Mmmm…Harry.", wisperte sie. "Gib mir deine Hand… dann zeig ich dir, was du mit mir machen kannst."

Sie zog eine seiner Hände von ihrer Taille weg und schob sie unter ihr kurzes, grünes Nachthemd. Ihre Hand legten seine Finger sanft an ihrem weichen, warmen Eingang ab. Ihrem weichen, feuchten, warmen Eingang. Ginny erzitterte, als Harry begann, sie zu massieren. "Ahhhhh, jaaaaaa", stöhnte sie leise. Sie begann ihre Hüften zu bewegen, rieb sich an seiner Hand. Samtige Feuchtigkeit lief über seine Fingerspitzen.

Sie lehnte sich vor und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Willst du es nicht kosten?" Harry wusste definitiv, dass er da nicht drum herum kam.

Er lächelte sie an. Sie legte sich neben ihn, während Harry sich zum Ende des Bettes hinbegab und sich auf den Bauch drehte. Ginny zog ihr Nachthemd hoch und spreizte die Beine für ihn. Der schwache Geruch von Erdbeeren stieg ihm in die Nase. Fred und George waren absolut genial. Harry begann sie langsam mit der Zunge zu bearbeiten. Ginny krümmte ihren Rücken und ein Schrei entkam ihren Lippen. Seine Zunge umkreiste ihre Klitoris und dann saugte er daran. Sie atmete hörbar ein und krallte ihre Finger in die Laken.

"Oh scheiße, hör nicht aaauuuuuf. Das fühlt sich so gut an.", keuchte sie. Harry fühlte, wie sie sich verspannte und er wusste, dass sie gleich kommen würde. Er packte sie hart an den Oberschenkeln und zog sie näher zu sich ran. Seine Zunge wurde immer schneller, spürte ihre Wärme und schmeckte sie. Ginnys Stöhnen füllte seinen Kopf mit einem vibrierenden Gefühl. Er spürte, wie ihre Hand unsanft sein Shirt packte und ihn vorwärts zog.

"Oh Gott, ich will dich in mir fühlen!", zischte sie mit verklärten Augen. Harry zog schnell seine Boxershorts aus und führte sich in ihr pochendes Inneres. Sie war eng und hatte immer Schwierigkeiten, ihn am Anfang aufzunehmen. Er versuchte so langsam wie er konnte, in sie hinein zu gleiten, aber sie hatte andere Pläne. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und zog ihn schnell in sich hinein. Sie drückte verzweifelt gegen ihn und Harry konzentrierte sich auf ihren Rhythmus. Sein Atem ging schneller und Lustgefühle peitschten durch seinen Körper. Ginnys Bewegungen verschnellten sich deutlich und Harry wusste, dass sie kam. Ihre Enge um seinen Penis nahm zu und er stöhnte auf.

"Harry, oh Gott, Harryyyy, Jaaaaaaaa, Harrryyyyy, Ficcckkkk miiiiichhh!"

Sie wandte sich unter ihm, als ihr Höhepunkt kam. Harry stieß tief in sie. Ihre Beine waren um seine Hüften geschlungen und ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Harry legte den Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge, während er weiter in sie stieß. Ihre Enge umklammerte ihn wieder und er stöhnte laut. Ginny spannte ihre Beckenmuskulatur an, um die Enge zu intensivieren und einen Moment später erreichte auch Harry die Erlösung. Er bebte, als sein Samen aus ihm heraus schoss. Er schaffte es, sich aus ihr heraus zu ziehen und lies sich erschöpft in die meerblauen Laken sinken.

Ginny sah ihn aus liebeserfüllten Augen an und strich ihm über die schwarzen Haare. Sie liebte ihn über alles. Sie hätte diesen Sommer beinahe ihren Verstand verloren, während er nicht bei ihr war. Zur Überraschung aller hatte Harry sich am Ende des Schuljahres für ein Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe Praktikum beworben. Er hatte nicht vorher nach ihrer Meinung gefragt und ihr nur erzählt, dass er angenommen wurde. Sie war natürlich wütend gewesen, hatte aber versucht es zu verstecken.

Harry hatte die letzten zwei Monate in Rumänien als Drachenwärter verbracht. Ihr Bruder Charlie war Harrys Vorgesetzter gewesen. Harry war gestern vom Praktikum zurückgekommen, müde, erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Ihre Familie und Freunde hatten eine Willkommensparty für ihn veranstaltet.

Ginny nahm sich Zeit, die äußerlichen Veränderungen an Harry zu bestaunen. Seine Haut hatte einen bronzenen Farbton erhalten, fast wie Karamell. All die Tage in der Sonne und die senkende Hitze der Drachenfeuer hatten sie womöglich so werden lassen. Sie schien sogar zu glänzen. Er hat auf jeden Fall zugenommen, aber dabei schien es sich nur um pure Muskelmasse zuhandeln. Ginny fuhr mit dem Finger über Harrys Bizeps. Der klar definierte Muskel wölbte sich sexy in sein Shirt. Seine Rückenmuskeln waren auch gut zu erkennen.

Sie bemerkte eine kleine Narbe, die über seinen Rücken verlief und küsste sie. Sein Hintern war auch fester geworden. Sie kicherte, als sie sich ihn in einem Stringtanga, einer dieser schrecklichen Muggle-Klamotten, vorstellte. Obwohl sie fühlte, dass Harry keine einzige Beleidigung zu hören bekommen würde, wenn er so etwas anziehen würde. Sie hatte einen guten Blick auf seinen Bauch gehabt, während sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Harry hatte schon immer einen athletischen Körper gehabt, aufgrund des Jahrelangen Quidditch-Trainings.

Er war elf gewesen, als er begonnen hatte, viel jünger als andere Jungs. Aber dadurch war sein Six-Pack mehr als beeindruckend. Ginny wusste, dass sie sich wirklich glücklich schätzen konnte. Es gab immer noch Momente in denen sie sich selbst kneifen musste, um sicher zu gehen, dass es Realität war. Nach all den Jahren der unerwiderten Liebe, hat sie ihn endlich bekommen und sie würde alles dafür tun, um Harry zu behalten.

Ginny stand leise vom Bett auf, denn Harry schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab vom Holzfußboden auf und führte einen Reinigungszauber über sich und Harry aus. Dann bemerkte sie seine schwarze Lederreisetasche am Fußende des Bettes und zog den Reißverschluss auf. Sie wollte ihm helfen sich einzurichten und begann seine Sachen in den Schrank neben dem Fenster einzuräumen.

"Du musst das nicht machen.", sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr. Ginny lächelte aufgrund Harrys rauer Stimme. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

"Oh, das macht mir nichts aus. Wer denkst du wird das machen, wenn wir erstmal verheiratet sind?", sagte sie nüchtern. Sie war nicht auf Harrys qualvoll verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck vorbereitet.

"Du willst doch heiraten, oder? Ich meine, nicht gleich jetzt, aber wenn die Schule vorbei ist. Also wenn ich fertig mit der Schule bin." Sie sah ihn unsicher an.

Harry stützte den Kopf auf die Arme und sah Ginny an. Sie sah so verletzlich aus, wie sie dort in ihrem kurzen Nachhemd stand und einige der roten Strähnen sich aus ihrem Haarband lösten. Ginny hatte an den richtigen Stellen zugelegt, jetzt da sie sechzehn war, aber ihre Beine waren immer noch dünn. Harry sah sie mit tiefem Schmerz in der Brust an. Er wollte diese Diskussion jetzt nicht führen, besser noch, überhaupt nie.

"Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden, ok? Ich bin grade erst nach Hause gekommen. Sag mir, wie ist dein Sommer gewesen?" fragte er beiläufig, in der Hoffnung sie würde anbeißen.

Sie biss nicht an.

"Harry, ich habe dich etwas gefragt Willst du nicht heiraten? Keine Familie gründen?"

"Ja, Ginny, eines Tages möchte ich das vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt schon. Ich kann nicht mal zwei Minuten im Voraus planen. Ich hab zuviel im Kopf."

"Eines Tages möchtest du das _vielleicht_? Was soll das bedeuten? Soll das heißen, dass du nicht heiraten willst?"

In diesem Moment wusste Harry, dass dieser Tag ein schlechter Tag werden würde. Er setzte sich auf und zog seine Hose an.

"Ginny bitte, ich will darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken. Eines Tages werde ich übers Heiraten nachdenken, wer auch immer die betreffende Person sein wird, und wir werden das ausdiskutieren."

Harry realisierte seinen Fehler sofort, aber es war zu spät, um es zurückzunehmen. Er starrte Ginny angsterfüllt an, bettend, dass es nicht noch schlimmer wurde. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen.

Ginnys Mund klappte auf und ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. "_Wer auch immer die betreffende Person sein wird?_", knurrte sie. "Was heißt das? Du denkst nicht, dass ich es sein werde?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und Harry stand schnell vom Bett auf.

"Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass noch viel Zeit vergehen wird, bevor ich anfange, übers Heiraten nachzudenken. Ich mein, schau Ginny, Voldemort und seine Todesser wollen mich töten. Ich kann mich nicht in den Gedanken verrennen ein normales Leben zu führen, oder dieses normale Leben zu planen, solange diese Scheiße nicht aus der Welt geschaffen ist. Ich sollte nicht einmal eine Beziehung führen. Das ist mehr als gefährlich."

"Machst du gerade Schluss mit mir?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Nach allem was ich dir gerade gesagt habe, ist das das einzige, was du entnehmen konntest? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Harry gereizt.

"Das ist doch nur eine Ausrede, Harry, und du weißt das. Deine Eltern waren verheiratet, als sie gegen Voldemort kämpften. Sie kämpften zusammen."

"Ja, und was ist mit ihnen passiert? Sie sind beide tot und ich ein Waise. Willst du wirklich so ein Leben haben? Willst du das deinem Kind antun? Ich kann es keiner anderen Person oder sogar meinem Kind antun. Ich würde lieber für immer alleine bleiben, als das ich so etwas passieren lasse. Ich werde niemanden in mein Leben bringen, solange diese Sache über meinem Kopf hängt. Vielleicht solltest du dir jemand anderen suchen, Ginny. Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du willst."

"JEMAND ANDEREN SUCHEN? Was zum Teufel erzählst du da? Harry bitte tu mir das nicht an. Okay, es tut mir leid, dass ich das angesprochen habe." Sie ging schnell auf Harry zu. "Du sagtest, dass du nicht darüber reden willst und ich habe dich gedrängt. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Sie umarmte ihn. Harry sah in Ginnys Gesicht. Er konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Er konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Er seufzte, aber er wusste, was er tun musste. Ginny musste über ihn hinwegkommen. Er war nicht bereit für diese Beziehung und alles, was er tat, war, ihr eine falsche Sicherheit zu geben. Er nahm ihre Hände sanft von seinem Hals weg und küsste beide zärtlich.

"Ginny, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen einen Schritt zurückgehen. Ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht geben kann, was du brauchst und verdienst. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist und im Augenblick bin ich durch den Wind. Ich möchte dich nicht noch mehr verletzten, als ich es bisher getan habe. Bitte versteh das."

Er sah suchend in ihr Gesicht, hoffend, dass sie ihn verstehen würde. Er war so beschäftigt damit ihre Augen zu studieren, dass er ihre rechte Faust nicht bemerkte, die nun in sein Gesicht schlug. Er taumelte seine Wange haltend zurück. In seinen Augen standen Schock und Schmerz.

"Was zum Teufel sollte das?", keuchte er auf.

"Du denkst, dass ich ruhig bleibe und mir diesen Dreck anhöre, Harry? Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich habe mein ganzes Leben auf dich gewartete und jetzt machst du mit mir Schluss? Als ob ich dich einfach so aus meinem Leben gehen lassen würde, ohne Fragen zu stellen? Was glaubst du eigentlich mit wem du redest?"

Ginny war fuchsteufelswild und ihr Gesicht wurde so rot wie ihr Haar. Harry starrte sie mit angsterfülltem Gesichtsausdruck an. Er wünschte, er hätte Sirius besser zugehört, als dieser ihm erklärt hatte, wie man mit Frauen umging. Er hatte Hermine schon oft nah an solchen Wutanfällen erlebt, aber zum Glück war diese Wut nie an ihn gerichtet. Er versuchte, sich in die Gespräche seiner Klassenkameraden zu diesem Thema zu erinnern. Doch die weisen Worte kamen ihm nicht wieder in den Sinn. Er war auf sich allein gestellt, musste sich allein dort wieder herauswinden.

"Ginny, ich möchte es für uns beide doch nur leichter machen.", stammelte Harry. Er bemerkte, wie er unbewusst immer weiter zurückwich. Sie folgte ihm, ein teuflisches Grinsen distanzierte sie von ihrer normalen Schönheit. Es war fast wie die Verwandlung einer Veela. Ginnys rechte Faust holte wieder aus, aber diesmal schaffte Harry es, rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Ihre Faust ging verdammt knapp an seiner Nase vorbei.

Harry unterschätzte Ginny kein bisschen. Schließlich war sie mit sechs älteren Brüdern aufgewachsen und sein Kiefer schmerzte vom ersten Schlag immer noch. Er wusste, dass sie kampflustig genug war, um ihm eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen. In ihrer jetzigen Verfassung traute er ihr sogar zu, ihn ganz zusammenzuschlagen. Er hatte sie noch nie so wütend erlebt.

"Ginny bitte benimm dich nicht so. Ich möchte nicht mit dir kämpfen."

"Wie kannst du davon reden, mich zu verlassen? Nein! Sag mir, dass wir heiraten werden und dass du mich liebst!" Sie stand vor ihm mit vor Wut bebendem Körper. Harry schluckte hart.

"Ginny ja, ich liebe dich und ich bin besorgt um dich. Aber ich lasse mich nicht zu einer Hochzeit zwingen. Ich brauche Zeit. Wenn ich wirklich verliebt bin, dann erst ist die richtige Zeit."

Ginnys Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen und sie ging wieder auf ihn los. Harry packte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. Sie wandte sich, um dem Griff zu entfliehen, aber Harry ließ nicht locker.

"Ginny! Stopp! Du machst es nur schlimmer.", flehte Harry sie an.

Sie knurrte und dann wimmerte sie. Sie sah hinauf in diese wunderschönen, grünen Augen, welche sie voller Sorge, aber ohne Liebe anblickten. Ihre Wut erreichte den Höhepunkt in ihrer Brust. Mit einem Aufschrei schlug sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Stirn. Sie fühlte, wie der Druck an ihren Handgelenken nachließ. Er fiel mit einem Schmerzensschrei rückwärts zu Boden.

Vor Harrys Augen explodierte alles in roten Lichtblitzen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Ginny ihm gerade eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte. Was war dieses Mädchen? Eine Amazone? Er schüttelte den Kopf doch das sorgte nur dafür, dass der Raum gefährlich schwankte. Es begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen und seltsame Punkte schwirrten vor seinen Augen umher. Er zwinkerte etliche Male und endlich fokussierte sich sein Sichtfeld wieder.

Ginny saß auf dem Bett, starrte ihn böse an und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Harry bemerkte, dass er auf dem Fußboden lag. Höllische Kopfschmerzen pochten durch seinen Schädel. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen schaffte Harry es aufzustehen, ohne wieder umzufallen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Ginny wieder auf sich losgehen. Offensichtlich war sie noch nicht fertig mit ihm, doch er hatte nicht die Absicht, Runde zwei auch noch zu erleben. Er ging auf die Tür zu, doch sie kam ihm zuvor und presste sich dagegen.

"Harry, wir sind hier noch nicht fertig. Wie kannst du diese Dinge zu mir sagen? Ich liebe dich! Verstehst du das nicht? Ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen!"

Harrys Stimmung spannte sich an. Was sollte er ihr noch sagen? Er wusste, dass seine Aussagen aus heiterem Himmel kamen und er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Ginny hoffte, er würde sie heiraten. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er ihr erklären sollte, dass er Angst vor der Zukunft hatte und mit ihrer Beziehung nicht umgehen konnte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er sie wirklich noch liebte, oder ob er sie überhaupt je geliebt hatte. Doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um ihr das zu sagen.

"Ginny, geh von der Tür weg. Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich habe gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte. Vielleicht können wir später weiterreden, wenn du dich beruhigt hast, aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern."

Er griff nach der Türklinke. Und obwohl Ginny sich immer noch an die Tür presste, stieß Harry sie auf. Ginny stolperte rückwärts. Der Silencing-Zauber, welcher auf dem Raum gelegen hatte, verschwand, als die Tür aufschwang.

Harry ging aus dem Raum. Er musste raus und frische Luft schnappen. Während er die Treppe hinunter stieg, hörte er Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss des Fuchsbaus. Mrs Weasley bereitete wahrscheinlich das Frühstück zu. Glücklicherweise hatte Mrs Weasley nichts von dem Tumult mithören können. Er wäre gedemütigt gewesen. Allerdings sollte es noch viel schlimmer kommen.

Harry war bereits die Hälfte der Treppe hinunter gestiegen, als…

"Harry Fucking Potter! Lauf nicht vor mir weg! Wie kannst du mich erst benutzen und dann stehen lassen?"

Harry drehte sich mit geweiteten Augen um. Ginny stand auf dem Treppenabsatz hinter ihm. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das gerade durch ihr eigenes Haus gebrüllt hatte. Er wandte sich angewidert um und ging die Treppe weiter hinunter. Er konnte nur beten, dass keiner ihr Geschrei gehört hatte. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass das möglich war.

Er hörte wie sie hinter ihm die Treppe hinunter stampfte. Gerade als er die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte, fühlte er wie sie ihm von hinten an den Hals sprang und ihn durch den Schwung ins Wohnzimmer taumeln ließ. Ginny klammerte sich schreiend an ihn fest.

Harry blickte entsetzt in die geschockten Gesichter vor ihm. Hermine hatte mit Ron, George und Fred am Esstisch gesessen. Remus und Tonks hatten mit Mr Weasley im Wohnzimmer über die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten diskutiert, welche Mr Weasley in der Hand hielt. Mrs Weasley kam aus der Küche gerannt und auch sie sah die beiden Neuankömmlinge entsetzt an.

"Ginny! Harry! Was ist passiert?", rief Mrs Weasley. Trotz dieser kranken Situation bemerkte Harry, dass sie Mehl im Gesicht hatte.

"Geh von mir runter!", brüllte Harry. Er griff nach Ginnys Handgelenken und versuchte sie von seinem Hals wegzudrücken, doch sie klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry! Geh nicht! Bitte!"

Mr Weasley und Remus eilten dem kämpfenden Teenagerpaar zu Hilfe. Harry kollidierte mit dem Couchtisch und fiel darüber, während sich Ginny weiter an ihn klammerte. Mit einem lauten 'Ummmph' schlugen sie auf dem Boden auf. Ginny rollte sich von ihm herunter und blieb schwer atmend neben ihm liegen.

Remus half ihm hoch und Harry schenkte ihm dafür einen dankbaren Blick. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue, als ob er fragen wolle, was passiert sei. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um zu sagen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. In der Zwischenzeit half Arthur seiner Tochter auf die Beine, welche nun weinte. Sie schaffte es, auf ihren zitternden Beinen stehen zu bleiben, doch sie war kurz vor einem Hysterieanfall. Mrs Weasley lief schnell auf sie zu. Arthur tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit ihr aus.

"Nein Harry! Du kannst mir das nicht antun. Oh Gott, bitte! Es tut mir leid! Wir kriegen das wieder hin, okay?" Ihre Stimme war etliche Oktaven höher als üblich. Sie versuchte sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter zu befreien, welche nun versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

"Harry, verlass mich nicht! Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet! Oh mein Gott. Ich sterbe ohne dich! Ich werde alles tun, was du willst, ok? Ich werde dich nicht zum Heiraten zwingen."

Harry war sprachlos. Er hätte nie solch eine Reaktion von ihr erwartet. Sie schien immer die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten, trotz des berühmten Weasley-Temperament. Was zum Teufel war mit ihr passiert?

Ginny befreite sich von Molly und rannte mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht auf Harry zu. Schluchzend umarmte sie ihn fest. Molly kam langsam auf sie zu. Sie sah Harry mit dem traurigsten Gesicht an, welches er je gesehen hatte. Harry blickte auf Ginny hinunter. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien. Arthur stand neben seiner Frau und als Ginny begann sich zu wehren, ergriff er ihren Arm.

"Nein Dad. Ich muss das in Ordnung bringen. Lass mich los!"

Sie versuchte sich loszureißen. Arthur sah in das Gesicht seiner einzigen Tochter. Er hatte gewusst, dass ihre Besessenheit von Harry eines Tages außer Kontrolle geraten würde und er hatte nur beten können, dass sie ihr Leben normal weiter leben könnte, wenn die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie sie es gern hätte. Er sah nun, dass das nicht der Fall war.

Molly zog Ginny an ihre Brust. Das Mädchen wehrte sich zuerst, doch dann verließ sie die Kraft. Sie bebte und weinte. Hermine und Tonks beobachteten die Szene peinlich berührt, da sie nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten. Doch dann legte Tonks eine beruhigende Hand auf Mollys Schulter. Diese nickte und führte Ginny sanft zur Treppe. Hermine folgte ihnen, nachdem sie erst Ron und dann Harry angeblickt hatte. Die vier Frauen verließen das Wohnzimmer und kurze zeit später hörte Harry, wie eine Tür zufiel. Er war sicher, dass ein Silencing-Zauber darüber ausgesprochen werden würde. Remus tippte auf Arthurs Schulter.

"Ich habe noch einen Beruhigungstrank in meinem Umhang.", sagte er.

Arthur nickte und eilte zum Garderobenständer. Fred und George beschlossen, dass sie nun gehen müssten und murmelten etwas von 'wichtiger Lieferung' für ihren Laden. Sie disapparierten aus dem Raum.

Harry wollte Ron nicht anschauen. Es war ihm unglaublich peinlich gewesen, dessen kleine Schwester zu daten, aber Ron schien die Beziehung zu unterstützen. Was würde Ron nun denken, nachdem er diese schreckliche Szene miterlebt hatte? Er hörte wie Ron mit einen 'Plopp' disapparierte. Harry war nun allein mit Remus, welcher ihn mitleidig ansah. Harry wandte sich dem älteren Mann zu.

"Remus, ich denke, ich bin hier nicht mehr willkommen. Ich werde meine Sachen holen und verschwinden."

"Harry das ist nicht wahr. Du gehörst schon fast zu ihrer Familie. Sie werden dich nicht auf die Straße setzten."

"Ich denke aber, dass ich etwas Abstand brauch. Und nach all dem wird Ginny mich nicht mehr sehen wollen. Ich muss wirklich gehen."

Remus sah aus als wollte er etwas sagen, doch er schloss den Mund wieder. Harry wandte sich um und lief die Treppe hoch, um seine Sachen zu holen. Er hatte noch nichts ausgepackt seit seiner Rückkehr aus Rumänien. Wenn er herausgefunden hatte, wo er schlafen würde, würde er seine restlichen Sachen dort hinholen, oder er würde sie gleich nach Hogwarts schicken.

Es waren noch zwei Wochen bis zum Beginn seines siebten Schuljahres. Er schrumpfte seine Tasche, sodass er sie in seinen Umhang stecken konnte. Er sah auf seinen Feuerblitz, er wollte ihn gerne mitnehmen, aber da er nicht wusste, wohin er gehen würde, entschied er sich dagegen. Er seufzte schwach.

Er wollte eine von den Tabletten zu sich nehmen, die Charlie ihm den Sommer über gegen hatte. Drachenwächter benutzten einige starke schmerzstillende Tränke und Tabletten. Er wollte, dass die pochenden Kopfschmerzen aufhörten, genauso wie alle anderen Verletzungen, welche er sich während Ginnys Attacke zugezogen hatte. Als er die letzte Treppenstufe hinunter gefallen war, hatte er sich den Fuß umgeknickt und es tat höllisch weh. Er blickte sich nochmals im Raum um und kehrte dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Remus blickte ihn traurig an.

"Du wirst es ihnen für mich sagen, nicht wahr, Remus?"

Remus seufzte. "Ja, Harry. Ich werde es Arthur und Molly wissen lassen. Sie werden sehr besorgt sein. Bist du sicher, dass du gehen willst? Dort draußen ist es nicht sicher für dich. Todesser könnten dich finden, oder Schlimmeres."

Harry blickte ihn an. "Man kann nie wissen. Aber ich bin schon Tod."

Und mit einem 'Plopp' war er verschwunden.


	3. ChaChaChanges

Kapitel 2 - ChaChaChanges

"Gib mir noch einen Drink, Tom.", bellte Fadien Bulstrode.

Der fünfundzwanzigjährige Mann war gerade dabei sich die Hucke vollzusaufen. Er bestellte nun schon seine dritte 'Devil Snare', denn er versuchte den Mut dafür aufzubringen, was er heute Abend tun musste und dafür brauchte er starke Nerven. Tom, der Barmann des Tropfenden Kessels, reichte ihm ein unheimlich aussehendes, dampfendes Getränk.

"So ist's richtig. Immer her damit." Fadien setzte das Glas an die Lippen und ließ die kalte Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinunter rinnen. Er atmete tief ein und genoss das Brennen.

Ein schwarzhaariger, junger Mann setzte sich neben ihn an die Bar und gestellte einen Drink. Der neu angekommene Zauberer fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare und entblößte dabei seine Stirn. Fadien starrte auf die blitzförmige Narbe.

"Hey! Ich weiß wer du bist. Du bist Harry Potter, stimmt's?"

Der Junge richtete seine, von einer Brille umrandeten, grünen Augen auf ihn.

"Nicht heute Nacht.", antwortete Harry mürrisch. Er sah zurück auf seinen Drink und nahm einen Schluck.

Fadien grinste.

"Schaut aus, als bräuchtest du ein bisschen was Stärkeres. Tom, noch eine 'Snare' bitte und auch eine für meinen neuen Freund hier."

Tom knallte zwei weitere Drinks auf den Tresen. Er sah schnell zum Helden der Zauberwelt. Der Junge sah miserabel aus.

"Das geht aufs Haus für den jungen Mr Potter.", sagte er schroff. "Aber nicht für dich."

Fadien zog belustigst eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Tom, ich dachte wir wären Freunde! Du verletzt mich mit deiner Feindseeligkeit."

Er legte theatralisch eine Hand auf die Brust. Tom grunzte, aber sparte sich einen Kommentar. Er bediente einen anderen Gast.

Fadien wandte sich wieder zu Harry um und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen.

"Ich bin Fadien, Fadien Bulstrode. Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Harry nahm die Hand nicht, stattdessen blickte er Fadien argwöhnisch an. "Bulstrode? Woher kenn ich den Namen?"

"Meine Schwester geht nach Hogwarts, siebentes Jahr. Sie heißt Millicent."

Harry schnaubte. "Oh ja, ich weiß wer sie ist. Sie ist eine Slytherin."

Er erinnerte sich an Hermine und das Vielsaftrank-Fiasko in ihrem zweiten Jahr. Er sah Fadien misstrauisch an, die Slytherin-Zugehörigkeit ließ bei ihm die Alarmglocken schrillen.

Fadien grinste. "Oh hey, ich bin kein Todesser. Ich hasse diesen Scheiß. Ich bin mit allen befreundet: Muggel, Schlammblüter, oder wie sie dazu sagen. Ich bin jedermanns Freund. Die Dunkle-Lord-Scheiße ist schlecht fürs Geschäft. Ich wär für Frieden und Liebe."

Er lächelte Harry glücklich an. Harry lachte und nickte. "Ja, dafür bin ich auch, besonders für den Frieden."

Er runzelte sie Stirn und wandte sich wieder seinem Drink zu.

Fadien blickte Harry neugierig an. Er hatte die Geschichten vom Jungen, der lebt gehört. Und jetzt saß dieser in Fleisch und Blut neben ihm. Fadien interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für die Dinge, die in der Zaubererwelt geschahen, doch selbst er konnte die Rückkehr von Voldemort nicht ignorieren. Es war eine Schande, dass dieser gutaussehende Junge gegen dieses Monster kämpfen musste.

Fadien hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Junge, der lebt so jung war. Er schätzte, dass er so alt wie seine Schwester, Millicent, sein musste. Außer Harrys Alter bemerkte er auch, dass ihn eine dunkle Aura umgab, welche sich wellenartig von ihm ausbreitete. Fadien kannte diese Art von Schwingungen. Er kannte sich mit schwarzer Magie aus und hatte viele Freunde, die sich mit verschiedensten schwarzmagischen Themen beschäftigten. Verdammt, sein Komplize war ein Werwolf.

Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein Tippen auf seine Schulter unterbrochen. Er drehte sich ruckartig um, sauer, gestört worden zu sein. Doch sein Ärger verwandelte sich in Freude, als er erkannte, wer ihn gestört hatte: Besagter Komplize, Nicos.

"Fadien, wir müssen los. Wir sind schon viel zu spät dran. Ich will mir diesen Scheiß nicht wieder anhören.", sagte der Werwolf ungeduldig. Fadien nickte, leerte sein Glas und dann grinste er. Er zog Nicos hinüber auf Harrys Seite.

"Harry, das hier ist mein Freund Nicos. Nicos, das ist der berühmte Harry Potter.", sagte er edelmütig. Nicos unheimlich goldene Augen sahen Harry anerkennend an.

"Harry Potter! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich mal persönlich kennen lernen würde. Aber das warten hat sich gelohnt. Schön dich mal in _Fleisch und Blut_ kennen zu lernen." Nicos Augen schienen Harry aufzufressen.

"Hör zu, wir müssen gehen. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir Morgen zusammen ein bisschen rumhängen? Wird sicher lustig, und du siehst aus, als könntest du ein bisschen Spaß brauchen. Wir können uns ja hier um elf Uhr treffen, okay?", fragte Fadien.

Harry dachte über das Angebot nach. Es war nicht seine Natur, mit komplett Fremden Menschen rumzuhängen, schon gar nicht wenn diese Fremden Familienmitglieder in Slytherin hatten. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, der ihm den Kopf vernebelte, aber Harry hörte sich selbst sagen: "Ja, klingt gut. Ich hab ein Zimmer hier, also geht das klar."

Fadien klopfte Harry auf den Rücken. "Cool, dann sehen wir uns morgen." Er warf ein paar Galleonen auf den Tresen.

"Genieß deinen Drink." Und damit verließen die beiden Männer den Tropfenden Kessel.

-

Er hatte überhaupt nicht gut geschlafen. Nachdem Fadien gegangen war, hatte Harry noch drei weitere Drinks hintergekippt. Tom und ein weiterer Gast hatten ihn auf sein Zimmer tragen müssen.

Harry wachte mit dem Gesicht ins Kopfkissen gepresst auf. Er war überrascht und enttäuscht nicht erstickt zu sein. Er trug noch immer die Klamotten und Schuhe vom Vortag und er hatte den Geschmack von schalem Bier und Erbrochenem im Mund.

Er sah sich im Raum um. Woher kam dieses Geräusch? Er bemerkte, dass es eine Eule war, welche gegen das Fenster klopfte. Er war Pig, Rons Eule. Ron hatte ihm also einen Brief geschrieben. Er stolperte durch den Raum und öffnete das Fenster. Die kalte Morgenluft tat ihm gut, aber das Sonnenlicht sandte höllische Schmerzen durch seinen Kopf. Schnell befreite er die Eule von ihrer Last und öffnete den Brief. Er war nicht von Ron, sondern von Hermine.

_Harry,_

_Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles okay bei dir ist. Du bist gegangen, ohne dich zu verabschieden, auch wenn Professor Lupin meinte, dass du es getan hast. Geht es dir gut? _

_Ginny hat seit gestern größtenteils geschlafen. Oh, Harry, es tut ihr leid, was passiert ist. Bitte halte ihr das nicht vor. Sie war nicht sie selbst, seit du nach Rumänien gegangen bist. Sie möchte sich wirklich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen. _

_Ron war die letzten Tage erstaunlich ruhig. Er hat über die Vorkommnisse kein Wort verloren._

_Bitte schreib zurück, damit wir wissen, dass du wohlauf bist._

_In Liebe,_

_Hermine_

Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Die Weasleys waren eher seine Familie, als die Dursleys es je hätten sein können, aber er wollte sie jetzt nicht sehen. Diese schreckliche, peinliche Szene mit Ginny fühlte sich an, als wäre sie jemand anderem passiert. In seinem vernebelten Kopf fühlte sich dieses Erlebnis so weit weg an.

Er befürchtete, dass alle ihn für Ginnys Zusammenbruch verantwortlich machen würden. Warum waren die Dinge nur immer so kompliziert?

Er schrieb schnell eine Antwort, um sie mit der Winzeule, die geduldig wartete, zurück zu schicken. Er hatte geschrieben, dass er im Tropfenden Kessel wohne, dass er bleiben würde bis das Schuljahr begann und dass er Abstand bräuchte und sich wieder melden würde.

Er duschte, zog sich an und ging dann hinunter in die Kneipe, um zu frühstücken. Er wurde grade mit seinem Toast fertig, als Fadien und Nicos eintraten. Fadien winkte ihm enthusiastisch zu.

"Morgen Harry.", rief er und winkte ihn herüber. Nicos sagte nichts, sondern blickte nur finster drein. Harry fragte sich, was den anderen Mann anpisste, aber er entschied, dass es unhöfliche wäre, danach zu fragen.

Fadien legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und geleitete ihn hinaus. Allerdings nicht in Richtung Winkelgasse. Stattdessen betraten sie die Mugglestraße. Harry hielt an und schaute sich um.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er.

Fadien grinste breit. "Muggle London! Du wirst sehen, dass es auch außerhalb der Winkelgasse unsere Welt gibt."

Harry überlegte kurz. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass er seine ersten elf Lebensjahre als Muggle verbracht hatte. Danach war er jeden Sommer zu seinen Verwandten zurückgekehrt, um bei ihnen die Ferien zu verbringen. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass er das beinahe vergessen hatte. Er lachte laut auf. Fadien und Nicos tauschten überraschte Blicke aus.

"Bist du einverstanden damit, Harry?", fragte Nicos. "Warst du vorher jemals in der Muggle Welt?"

Harry wandte sein gerötetes Gesicht den beiden Männern zu. Er lachte immer noch. "Ja, es ist okay. Mir ist nur gerade wieder was eingefallen. Also, gehen wir."

Den ersten Halt machten sie in einem Plattenladen in West End, in der Nähe des Leicester Square. Fadien kaufte etliche CDs. Er war mit Muggle Geld eingedeckt und schien den Laden gut zu kennen, da viele Leute ihn mit Namen grüßten. Fadiens leichtes Lächeln und seine charmante Art hatten den Gryffindor beruhigt. Sie redeten extrem viel in der U-Bahn, sodass Harry eine Menge über den Mann erfahren hatte. Nicos war eher zurückhaltend, aber schien freundlich zu sein.

Ihr nächstes Ziel war ein schwach beleuchteter Laden in Notting Hill. Sie wurden von einer hübschen, schwarzen Frau begrüßt, die ein hellgrünes Shirt und einen dunklen Rock trug. Ihre Haare waren zu Zöpfen geflochten, die ihr bis über die Schultern reichten. Sie lächelte sie mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln an.

"Also, Fadien, wer ist dieser leckere Junge, den du mir da bringst?" Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie Harry sah. Dieser fühlte, wie er rot wurde.

"Celeste, das ist Harry Potter."

Etliche Leute in dem Laden drehten sich zu ihnen um. Harry vermutete, dass nicht alle Menschen in dem Muggle-Laden auch wirklich Muggle waren. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Celeste auf ihn zutrat und ihn musterte,

"Aahh… jetzt weiß ich, warum Rita Kimmkorn sich so sehr auf dich fokussiert. Du solltest den Tagespropheten verklagen, diese Bilder die sie abdrucken werden dir in keinster Weise gerecht."

Sie schnalzte zustimmend mit der Zunge. Harry bemerkte, dass sie etliche Piercings trug. Sie bemerkte, dass er es bemerkte und lächelte.

"Ich hab noch ein paar mehr, die man gerade nicht sehen kann, aber es würde mich freuen, sie dir auch zu zeigen. Ich steh auf Jüngere." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry bezweifelte, dass er noch mehr erröten konnte.

Fadien nutzte den Moment, um zu sprechen. "Ähm… Ich hab noch Geschäfte zu erledigen." Celeste nickte mit dem Kopf auf eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Ladens zu. "Du kennst ja den Weg."

Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu.

"Hey, Hübscher, du solltest dein Ohr piercen lassen. Das würde richtig sexy aussehen. Komm setz dich, du kannst dir aussuchen, was du haben willst." Das war kein Angebot, sondern ein Befehl.

Harry zögerte. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, sich das Ohr piercen zu lassen, auch wenn er es schon an vielen Männern gesehen hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum nicht? Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Celeste ihm anbot. Sie reichte ihm ein Buch und ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit zum Trinken. Harry sah es prüfend an.

"Ein einfacher schmerzstillender Trank. Muggle halten es für Kool-Aid. Das ist der Grund warum mein Laden so beliebt ist. Niemand fühlt irgendeinen Schmerz wenn er sich piercen oder tattoowieren lässt. Ich bin eine geschäftstüchtige Hexe. Und ich verdiene viel mehr Geld in der Muggle Welt. Es gibt halt mehr von ihnen als von uns, stimmt's?"

Harry fand den perfekten Ohrring. Es war ein schwarzer Blitz, mit einer rotorangefarbenen Nuance, die aufschimmerte, wenn Licht darauf fiel. Harry sah den Blitz als Symbol für seinen Feuerblitz und die schwarze Farbe symbolisierte Sirius.

Celeste schaffte es auch, ihm ein Zaubertattoo aufzuschwatzen, bei dem das Bild sich bewegte wie bei Zaubererbildern. Harry wählte eine Lilie, die sich um das Geweih eines Hirsches wand, an Gedenken an seine Eltern. Er wollte es direkt über sein Herz gestochen haben.

Celeste stand vor ihm und musterte ihn. Harry hatte die schönsten grünsten Augen. Sie nickte, als ob sie ihren Gedanken bestätigen wollte.

"Die Brille muss weg. Nicht nur, dass du die stechensten Augen hast, die ich je gesehen habe, aber wie willst du Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegen, wenn du auf dem Boden rumkriechst und murmelst 'Ich kann nichts sehen ohne meine Brille…'? Erwartest du wirklich, dass sie auf deiner Nase bleibt, wenn du mit einem Crucio belegt wirst? Ich bete, dass du ihn besiegst, aber wenn nicht, dann musst du wenigstens mit Würde gehen."

Sie meinte es todernst.

Harry lachte schnaubend. Ihre Worte, von denen er wusste, dass sie sie ohne Bosheit gemeint hatte, fand er wahnsinnig komisch. Er wollte nicht anmerken, dass seine Brille während etlichen Kämpfen mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern nie runter gefallen war. Aber sie hatte Recht. Es war Zeit für eine Veränderung.

"Mach was du willst.", sagte er freundlich.

"Oh, Baby. Die Dinge die ich mit dir tun will…", sagte Celeste grinsend. "Jetzt lehn dich zurück und entspann dich. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten: Einmal einen Trank, der deine Sehkraft wieder komplett herstellt, oder ich kann einen Zauber anwenden, dieser wird jedoch nach sechs Monaten nachlassen, also muss er erneuert werden. Der Trank hingegen ist dauerhaft."

Harry wusste, dass nur Hermine vielleicht in der Lage war, den Zauber zu erneuern.

"Ich nehme den Trank."

"Hab ich mir gedacht." Sie ging in den Lagerraum am hinteren Teil des Ladens und kehrte mit einen Glas zurück, indem sich eine wasserähnliche Flüssigkeit befand. Er sah es interessiert an.

"Es ist ein Tarnzauber darüber ausgesprochen worden, sodass es wie Wasser aussieht. Der eigentliche Illuminare-Trank ist pink. Aber ich will nicht, dass die Muggle zu viele Fragen stellen. Trink aus!"

Harry setzte das Glas an die Lippen. Der Trank schmeckte scheußlich süß und Harry verschluckte sich daran. Es fühlte sich an, als ob der Zucker direkt in seine Venen gespritzt werden würde. Dann fühlte er ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Augen und plötzlich war alles verschwommen.

"Hey! Ich seh alles total unscharf!" Er wandte sein Gesicht Celeste zu, die neben ihm stand.

Sie lachte. "Du musst deine Brille absetzen, Dummchen." Sie zog ihm die abgenutzte Brille von der Nase.

Harry zwinkerte und staunte, als er Celestes Gesicht scharf erkennen konnte. Er grinste breit.

"Ich nehme an, du bist zufrieden. Schau in den Spiegel!" Sie reichte ihm einen großen Handspiegel.

Harry sah in seine eigenen Augen und konnte endlich sein Spiegelbild betrachten. Er drehte den Kopf, um seinen neuen Ohrring zu bewundern. Der Spiegel sprach leise zu ihm, "Oh, du bist heiß." Harry errötete wieder.

"Oh, du wirst dir die Leute mit einem Stock von dir fernhalten müssen, Harry Potter. Wenn du dachtest, dass du vorher Aufmerksamkeit auf dich gezogen hast, dann warte ab, was jetzt passieren wird." Celeste strich sich mit einer ihrer manikürten Hände eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Und jetzt gehen wir shoppen."

-

Harry kehrte spät und mit Tüten beladen zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück. Celeste hatte verkündet, dass sie Harry für diesen Nachmittag als ihren Sohn adoptieren würde und hatte ihr 'Meisterstück', wie sie ihn nun nannte, beendet. Sie hatte ihn mit nach Oxford genommen und in die Bond Streets, welche berühmt für ihre Einkaufszentren war. Er war sogar in Harrod's gegangen, einem Laden in den er als kleines Kind immer hinein wollte. Dudley hatte rein gedurft, Harry hingegen nicht. Er hatte ein bittersüßes Gefühl verspürt, als er endlich den riesigen Laden betreten konnte. Harry war noch nie shoppen gewesen, zumindest nicht so. Celeste hatte seine Galleonen in Muggle Geld umgetauscht und sie war eine wahre Shopping Expertin.

Sie hatte sich danach von ihm mit freundlichen, ermutigenden Worten verabschiedet und ihm eine Überraschung versprochen, wenn er sie wieder besuchen würde.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah sich seine Errungenschaften an.

Fadien war lange bevor Celeste mit Harry fertig war, gegangen. Er hatte Harry von einer Party erzählt, die er am Wochenende veranstalten wollte. Nachdem er ihm die Adresse gegeben hatte, hatten Fadien und Nicos den Laden verlassen.

Harry hatte bemerkt, dass die beiden Männer ein wenig genervt schienen, aber er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung warum. Er wusste nicht, was sie im Hinterraum des Ladens gemacht hatten, aber vielleicht war es nicht wie gewünscht verlaufen.

Harry sah sich lange im Spiegel an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es tun konnte, ohne die Augen zuzukneifen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und eilte hinunter zu seinem Lieblingsplatz: der Bar.

-

Auch wenn Fadien kein Todesser war und er sich für den Krieg, der die Zaubererwelt teilte, nicht interessierte, so wendete er doch Dunkle Magie an. Er war freundlich und nett, aber er scheute es nicht zu stehlen und zu lügen, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Was Harry nicht wusste, war, dass Fadien in der Muggle- und Zaubererwelt mit Drogen dealte und er war berühmt für seine eigenen Drogenmischungen.

Sein Auftrag an dem Abend, an dem er Harry kennen gelernt hatte, war es, einen Gegenstand zu erwerben, der einst Grindelwald gehört hatte. Der berühmte Albus Dumbledore hatte den Zauberer vor vielen Jahren besiegt, aber etliche seiner Besitztümer existierten noch immer.

Dieses spezielle Objekt, das Meisterstück des schwarzen Magiers, war bekannt dafür, die Wirksamkeit eines jeden Trankes, Zaubers und auch jeder Droge zu erweitern. Mit diesem Meisterstück von Grindelwald würde es Fadien möglich sein jede Konkurrenz auszustechen und eine ganz neue Kundenbasis zu erschaffen.

Fadien lud normalerweise keine Fremden auf eine Shoppingtour ein, aber er hatte sich überlegt, was für ein Coup es wäre, den Jungen, der lebt in der Tasche zu haben. Es würde sich herausstellen, ob Harry Freund oder Kunde werden würde. Fadien bevorzugte letzteres.

-

Da ich noch eine Woche Ferien habe, dachte ich mir ich kann es mir erlauben schon heute ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Das Nächste wird am Freitag kommen. Und danach werde ich versuchen jeden Freitag ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, weil Freitag so ein schöner Tag ist.

Desweiteren bitte ich um Reviews. Da auch ScorpioPhoenix die Reviews liest, lasst bitte auch Kommentare darüber da, wie euch die FF gefällt, da wird sie sich sicher darüber freuen


	4. Passing the Dutchie

Kapitel 3 - Passing the Dutchie… on the left hand side

Es war eine angenehme Samstagsommernacht, als Draco in die Wohngegend apparierte, in der die Hausparty stattfand. Er kontrollierte schnell, ob seine Kleidung und Haare richtig lagen, obwohl er die reine Perfektion war. Er sah heute Nacht gut aus und freute sich darauf ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Mit seiner Mutter war er die meiste Zeit des Sommers verreißt gewesen und jetzt war er froh darüber, ihrer einengenden Anwesenheit zu entkommen.

Er schaute ungeduldig auf seine Uhr und schnaubte verärgert. Ein lauter Knall kündete die Ankunft von Blaise Zabini an.

"Hat lang genug gedauert."

Blaise grinste und sah dabei Draco ziemlich ähnlich. "Ich musste ein weiteres gebrochenes Herz zurücklassen. Du weißt ja, wie das ist." Sein Grinsen wurde boshaft. Blaise trug eine lange schwarze Hose und ein weißes Poloshirt. Seine goldbraunen Dreadlocks waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

Draco sah in Blaise einen Gleichgesinnten. So wie er, war Zabini reich, gutaussehend und hatte einen unfehlbaren Modegeschmack. Er sah in ihm einen wirklichen Freund, sofern er jemandes Freund überhaupt sein konnte. Vincent und Greg waren immer noch Schwachköpfe, die sich wie Kinder benahmen und die es nicht schafften passende Shirts zu ihren Hosen zu tragen. Diese Kriecher waren nur für brutale Gewalt zu gebrauchen.

Draco und Blaise schlenderten zur Tür des Hauses und klopften.

Ihnen wurde von einer hübschen grünhaarigen Hexe geöffnet, die die beiden Männer strahlend anlächelte.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Lydia. Willkommen." Sie geleitete sie in das Foyer. Sie schien Mitte zwanzig zu sein. Ihr Rock war verdammt kurz, sodass er nur knapp ihren runden Hintern bedeckte. Draco schätzte, dass er durch Magie gehalten wurde.

"Wie heißt ihr und wer hat euch eingeladen?"

"Ich bin Draco und das ist Blaise. Wir wurden von Millicent eingeladen." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Eigentlich hatte Pansy ihm von der Party erzählt, doch sie selbst konnte nicht kommen, da sie mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub war.

Die Hexe nickte und führte sie an einen Beistelltisch auf dem ein Stück Pergament und eine Schreibfeder lagen.

"Ihr müsst diese Erklärung unterschreiben. Nichts von dem, was in diesem Haus passiert, darf nach draußen gelangen." Sie reichte ihnen den Federkiel.

Draco und Blaise tauschten Blicke aus. Was sollte das für eine Party werden?

"Äähm… Welche Art Party ist das?", fragte Blaise und versuchte seine Unerfahrenheit nicht zu zeigen.

"Eine für Erwachsene.", war die Antwort. "Wenn ihr danach fragen müsst, dann müsst ihr vielleicht etwas anderes für heute Abend finden." Sie nahm ihnen den Federkiel weg und sah sie misstrauisch an.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür erneut. Fadien kam herein mit Nicos im Schlepptau. Hinter ihnen betrat ein schwarzhaariger Zauberer das Haus. Er trug eine enge, schwarze Hose und ein dunkelgrünes Buttondown-Shirt. Das Grün des Shirts betonte die smaragdgrünen Augen, welche nun direkt in die Silbergrauen des blonden Slytherins schauten.

Draco war sprachlos. Er wäre weniger überrascht gewesen, wenn sein eigener Vater in Begeleitung eines Dementors als Date durch die Tür gekommen wäre. Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr schockte, wie der Gryffindor aussah, dass er überhaupt hier war, oder dass Harrys Anblick ihn aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Der Wunderjunge sah aus, als hätte er zwanzig Pfund pure Muskelmasse zugelegt, außerdem hatte er eine gesunde Bräune. Draco hatte die Augen des Jungen noch nie ohne Brille gesehen und nun schien ein Feuer in ihnen zu lodern, als sie ihn erblickten. Das zerzauste Haar, war immer noch zerzaust, jedoch hatte es Perfektion an sich, fast, als wäre es mit Absicht so gestylt. Mit Mühe schloss er seinen Mund. Er konnte sehen, dass Zabini dieselbe Reaktion zeigte. Beide Teenager hatten Potter mit vor Erstaunen herunter geklapptem Kiefer angestarrt.

"Lydia, Baby, jetzt kann die Party beginnen.", sagte Fadien.

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Das ist mein Junge Harry!", sagte Fadien laut. Er war offensichtlich betrunken.

Harry reichte der Hexe höflich seine Hand und lächelte sie an.

"Harry, bedien dich mit was immer du willst. Und damit meine ich _alles_." Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und drückte ihre Brüste so hoch, bis sie ihn fast ins Auge piekten. Harry wich ein Stück zurück, aber lächelte sie an. Ihre Augen weiteten sch erfreut.

"Komm Harry, du musst unbedingt einen meiner Drinks probieren.", unterbrach Fadien sie und zog Harry hinter sich her. Harry nickte Draco und Blaise grüßend zu und folgte dann seinem Gastgeber.

Draco tobte vor Wut. Harry hatte keine Erklärung unterschreiben müssen. Verdammt, diese Hexe hatte sich beinahe besabbert. Was zum Teufel ging her vor sich? Harry war populärer als er selbst? _Nur über meine Leiche!_ Draco riss den Federkiel aus der Hand der Hexe.

"Wo muss ich unterschreiben?"

-

Harry folgte Fadien den Gang hinunter und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Er war geschockt darüber, Malfoy in der Eingangshalle zu sehen. Der arrogante Slytherin war überraschend ruhig gewesen. Vielleicht war dieser ebenso geschockt ihn zu sehen. Malfoy sah aus, als wäre er ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen. Und er schien nicht mehr so dünn zu sein, als Harry sich erinnerte. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr zurück gegeelt und fettig aussehend, sondern zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er hatte eine dunkelblaue Hose und ein ebenso dunkles Shirt getragen, welches seine Haare unglaublich hell aussehen ließ.

Harrys Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Fadien ihm einen Drink in die Hand drückte.

"Hier, probier mal.", sagte er. "Ich nenne es 'Euphoria'."

Harry sah den Drink besorgt an. Er sah nicht allzu schlecht aus, aber der Name beunruhigte ihn. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er Fadien beim 'Devil Snare' trinken kennen gelernt hatte. Und wenn er die Erfindungen der Weasleyzwillinge überlebt hatte, dann überlebte er auch das. Harry nippte an dem Drink. Es war nicht mal halb so schlimm, als er gedacht hatte; fruchtig mit einem Hauch von Vanille. Er lächelte Fadien anerkennend an und hob das Glas wieder an seine Lippen. Fadien klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Es wird nur besser.", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

Eine Stunde später könnte Harry kaum noch denken. Er hatte mit der Hälfte der Anwesenden getanzt, Hexen und Zauberer gleichermaßen. Irgendein Kerl hatte ihn an seinen Arsch gegrapscht und Harry hatte nur darüber gelacht. Es fühlte sich gut an, nicht über alles nachdenken zu müssen. Sein Leben war bisher so heftig, dass er kaum Zeit zum Entspannen und Spaß haben hatte. Der bevorstehende Krieg hatte seine Sinne verzehrt. All seine Träume und Albträume beinhalteten Voldemorts Gesicht und Sirius' Tod. Das tote Gesicht von Cedric auf dem Friedhof verfolgte ihn in seinen Gedanken. Der Hass, den er Voldemort und seinen Todessern gegenüber verspürte, fraß seine Seele auf. Doch heute Nacht wollte Harry leben und eine angenehme Zeit verbringen.

Das Angenehme wurde jedoch von Malfoys finsterem Blick vermindert, den dieser ihm vom anderen Ende des Raumes zuwarf. Doch er bemerkte ihn weniger und weniger. Harry wusste nicht, ob das an seinem eigenen Rausch oder an dem von Malfoy lag. Sein blonder Rivale hatte mindestens genauso viele Drinks wie er selbst hintergekippt, und er hatte nur Augen für Harry.

Draco stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und sein Blick bohrte sich in Potter. Er verstand nicht, wie Potter so populär bei _diesen_ Leuten werden oder überhaupt Kontakt zu ihnen haben konnte. Harry hatte nie mit anderen Leuten, als mit Wiesel oder Granger und seinem bunten Haufen von Gryffindors abgehangen. Und nun sah Potter auch noch gut genug aus, um von ihm bemerkt zu werden.

Draco kippte einen weiteren Drink hinunter und stellte das Glas auf einem Tisch ab. Er entschied, dass es Zeit für ein Gespräch mit dem verdammten Wunderjungen war. Blaise war zurzeit in ein Gespräch mit einem Zauberer auf der anderen Seite des Dancefloors verwickelt. Draco schritt hinüber zu Potter, welcher Hof hielt für seine Bewunderer. Er grinste, als er sah, dass sich Potters Gesicht vor Ärger verzog.

"Geh weg, Malfoy. Ich habe heute Nacht kein Bock auf dich. Eigentlich hab ich _nie_ Bock auf dich.", zischte er.

"Nun, Narbengesicht, das ist nicht sehr höflich. Ich will doch nur nett sein. Haben dir deine Eltern kein Benehmen beigebracht? Oh warte, stimmt ja, du hast ja keine Eltern. Ich schätze keiner hatte Zeit dir irgendwas beizubringen, während du im Waisenhaus gelebt hast.", sagte Draco süßlich.

Harrys Kopf fuhr herum und sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich. Gott, er hasste diesen Idioten! Malfoy versaute ihm wirklich seine Lebensfreude. Er würde nichts lieber tun, als diesen bescheuerten, blonden Kopf in den Boden zu rammen, aber sein Gastgeber würde wohl angepisst von ihm sein, wenn er anfing dessen Gäste zu verprügeln. Daher zwang er seinen Mund zu einem unechten Lächeln.

"Nun, Malfoy, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen. Wie geht es deinem Vater? Ich hoffe, die Erinnerung, die er immer und immer wieder sieht, ist, wie ich seinen Arsch nach Askaban verfrachtet hab. Gib den Dementoren einen Kuss von mir." Er drehte sich von dem Blonden weg.

Dracos Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er griff Harrys Arm und zog Potter nah an sein Gesicht ran.

Er flüsterte, "Eines Tages werde ich dich kriegen, Potter, merk dir meine Worte. Dumbledore kann dich nicht für immer beschützen."

Harry lächelte Draco überlegen an. "Oh Malfoy, aber du hast mich doch schon, genau hier und jetzt. Mach, was du willst."

Draco war für einen Moment überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Potter ihn auf diese Weise herausfordern würde.

Doch bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich von dem Moment zu erholen, schockte ihn Potter sogar noch mehr:

Potters Hand kam plötzlich auf sein Gesicht zu. Draco zuckte sofort zusammen in der Voraussicht gleich hart mit der Faust getroffen zu werden. Der Schlag war aber nicht hart, im Gegenteil. Die warme Hand _streichelte _seine Wange. _Streichelte!_

Draco warf den Kopf herum und starrte Potter an. Sein Mund klappte auf, _schon wieder_, und sein Herz übersprang einen Schlag. _Was zum…???_ Das war das Letzte, was er erwartet hatte.

Harry grinste offen, aufgrund des Schocks, der in Dracos Gesicht geschrieben stand. Draco kämpfte, um seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen.

"Fass mich nicht an!", schrie er, in einer Stimmlage, die vollkommen würdelos für jemanden seiner Gestalt war. Er ließ Potters Arm los.

Harry grinste nun wie ein Wahnsinniger, aber innerlich war er entsetzt darüber, was er grad getan hatte. Er wollte nur diesen schleimigen Slytherin erschüttern. Es war total spontan geschehen, er hatte nur endlich etwas finden wollen, um diese Schlange zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, das seine kleine Aktion, solch ein großer Erfolg wird: Malfoy sah total verschreckt aus.

Harry ging näher auf Malfoy zu, mit einem unheimlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Der Teenager blickte ängstlich zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in dem Kopf des Gryffindors vor sich ging, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass er darauf nicht vorbereitet war.

"Was ist los, Malfoy? Du scheinst ein wenig nervös zu sein. Alles okay?"

Harry sagte dies in einem unschuldigen Tonfall, aber da war ein undefinierbares Gefühl darunter. _Ich habe Malfoys Gesicht zärtlich berührt. Was zum Teufel ist in diesen Drinks?_

"Jungs, Jungs, immer schön nett zu einander sein, okay?" Lydia kam auf sie zu gelaufen, offensichtlich von den feindseligen Schwingungen, die die beiden Männer umgaben, angezogen.

"Ich weiß, was wir tun müssen: Ein Spiel spielen! Aber ihr braucht wirklichen Mut dafür; es ist kein Spiel für Schlappschwänze.", sagte sie laut, sodass jeder sie hören konnte.

Sie sah Draco und Harry an. "Wollt ihr zwei vielleicht mitspielen?" Die Frage hatte etwas Herausforderndes in sich.

Harry sah zu Draco. "Klar spiel ich mit." Er lächelte die Hexe an. Draco knurrte. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Potter ihm eins auswischte.

"Ich spiele auch.", sagte Draco, den kleinkindartigen Ton hassend, in dem er den Satz hervorgebracht hatte. Er winkte Blaise zu sich ran, als dieser auf ihn zukam. Der andere Slytherin schaute Harry mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen an.

Lydia führte sie in einen anderen abgedunkelten Raum. Mehrere Leute saßen schon auf den Sofas, als sie eintraten. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und der Raum wurde von einem Licht erhellt, dessen Quelle man nicht ausmachen konnte. Harry sah Fadien in einer Ecke sitzen.

"Wir werden 'Wizard Legacy' spielen."

Ein paar kicherten. Sie hatten dieses Spiel offensichtlich schon einmal gespielt.

Alle saßen in einem Kreis und Lydia erklärte die Regeln. Es war eine Variation von Wahrheit oder Pflicht, die fast nur aus Pflichten bestand. In der Mitte des Kreises stand eine Schale. Jeder musste eine Karte ziehen und den Anweisungen darauf folgen. Wenn sich jemand weigert, musste er einen der vielen Becher leeren, die sich auch in der Mitte des Kreises befanden. Allerdings wusste niemand, welche Tränke dort drin waren, welchen Effekt sie haben würden und ob sie nur einen Tag oder gar einen Monat wirkten. Harry war nicht erpicht darauf, herauszufinden, was sich in ihnen befand.

Er nahm einen Platz im Kreis ein. Lydia reichte ihm und einigen anderen einen neuen Drink.

"Für eure… Hemmschwelle.", erklärte sie.

Harry kostete sein neues Getränk. Er war lecker, immer noch fruchtig, aber mit einem scharfen Beigeschmack. Kurz danach begann es sich in seinem Kopf schon zu drehen und ein dümmliches Grinsen, das er nicht mehr loswurde, erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Die anderen Partygäste schienen in den unterschiedlichsten Phasen von euphorischem Schwindel zu sein.

Harry riskierte einen Blick zu Malfoy. Der Blonde hatte seine Augen halbgeschlossen und blickte ziellos in die Luft. Er musste Harrys Blick gespürt haben, denn plötzlich drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihm. Harry bemerkte auch, dass Blaise ihn anschaute. _Ich denke, wir sind alle gespannt, was in diesem Spiel passieren wird_, schätzte Harry.

Die erste Karte wurde von Lydia gezogen.

"Oooh… Jungs und Mädels. Ich werd euch meine Leckerbissen zeigen."

Sie stand auf und begann sich langsam auszuziehen und einen verführerischen Striptease hinzulegen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie komplett nackt vor ihnen stand, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass sie keinen BH und keine Unterhose unter ihren unglaublich kurzen Rock getragen hatte. Harry errötete, als er die sehr gut ausgestattete, ältere Hexe beobachtete. Harry war verwirrt von der Tatsache, dass sie es nicht zu kümmern schien, dass sie nackt vor komplett Fremden stand. Identische Gesichtsausdrücke fanden sich auch bei seinen Hogwartsmitschülern.

Die Frau hatte nichts, wofür sie sich schämen müsste, das war sicher. Es kam begeistertes Pfeifen und Jubeln aus der Gruppe. Lydia winkte Harry zu und drehte sich dann um, um ihren Rock aufzuheben. Harry starrte nun direkt auf ihren…

Er nahm schnell einen weiteren, großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Nachdem sie fertig war, lachten viele und das Eis schien gebrochen zu sein. Als nächstes war ein Mann an der Reihe, der einen Affen heraufbeschwören musste und diesen an seinen Eiern kitzeln sollte. Harry lachte sich beinahe tot, als der Affe versuchte, die Finger des Mannes abzukauen. Jeder lachte und hatte riesigen Spaß, während immer mehr Alkohol floss. Harrys Gehirn war komplett ausgeschalten, so betrunken war er.

Die Frau neben ihm verweigerte ihre Kartenaufgabe und entschloss sich einen der Tränke zu nehmen. Im nächsten Moment fielen ihr alle Haare aus und nichts als ekelige Furunkel schmückten ihren Kopf. Die Gruppe stöhnte angewidert. Sie sah schrecklich aus und begann zu weinen.

"Keine Tränen, du kanntest das Risiko!", schalt Lydia. "Komm mit klar!"

Nun war Harry an der Reihe. Nervös nahm er eine Karte. Die Karten waren so verzaubert, dass sie der Gruppe sagten, welche Pflicht bestanden werden musste. Und seine Karte verkündete laut, dass er den nächsten Mann zu seiner Linken verführen musste. Um die Aufgabe zu bestehen, musste dieser eine Erektion bekommen.

Harry musste zweimal hinsehen. Einen Mann verführen? Eine Erektion?? Harry begann zu überlegen, ob ein Schluck aus einem der mysteriösen Becher nicht doch eine gute Idee war. Er schaute nach links, um zu sehen, wer dieser Mann sein wurde. Sein Mund wurde staubtrocken, als er erkannte, dass es Blaise war. _Wenigstens ist es nicht Malfoy_, dachte er.

Er musste also Blaise Zabini verführen? Der würde ihn doch nicht mal in seine Nähe lassen.

Die Regeln des Spiels besagten, dass, wenn eine miteinbezogene Person die Herausforderung verweigerte, auch diese von einem der Tränke kosten musste. Blaise starrte ich an.

Harry war kurz davor seine Entscheidung zu verkünden, einen der Tränke zu wagen, als Malfoys Stimme erklang,

"Komm schon, Potter, worauf wartest du? Angst, dass du die Aufgabe nicht befriedigend lösen kannst?", er grinste aufgrund der Doppelbedeutung.

Es gab Gekicher im Raum und etliche Leute begannen zu rufen, "Trank, Trank."

"Komm schon, Süßer.", gurrte Lydia. "Ich weiß, dass du weißt, wie man jemanden verführt. Ich wäre gern an seiner Stelle." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry kämpfte gegen die Rötung in seinen Wangen an. Er blickte zu Blaise, welcher ihn genauestens beobachtete. Gut! Er hatte sich umentschieden. Nach einem weiteren großen Schluck Alkohol, trat er auf Blaise zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, um Blaise zu erregen, aber er würde etwas tun. Also ließ er seinen Instinkt übernehmen.

Blaise sah zu ihm mit einem vorfreudigen Glitzern in den Augen auf. Harry blieb einen Moment vor Blaise stehen, dann kniete er sich zu dem sonnengebräunten Teenager hinunter. Harry bemerkte, dass Zabini fast aufgeregt schien. Harry kam seinem hübschen Klassenkameraden immer näher. Er leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen, ärgerte den Slytherin mit seiner Zunge. Dieser saß wie versteinert da, als er beobachtete, wie Harry seinem Mund immer näher kam. Er war wie hypnotisiert von Harrys grünen Augen, welche das flackernde Kerzenlicht reflektierten.

Harry griff die Hand des Slytherins und zog sie zu seinem Mund. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, leckte Harry sanft an einem der Finger, ließ ihn in seinen Mund gleiten und fuhr mit der Zunge über die weiche Haut. Blaise schloss die Augen und ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinem Mund. Harry nahm einen zweiten Finger von Blaise in den Mund und begann an beiden zu saugen. Blaise schluckte schwer. Der Mann, der neben Blaise saß, atmete laut aus.

Harry ließ Blaise' Hand langsam sinken und kam dem Mund des Slytherins immer näher. Er fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen, bei dem Gedanken diesen Jungen zu küssen. Er war aufgeregt, aber auch sehr nervös. Gott sei Dank schien Blaise ein williges Subjekt zu sein.

Harry berührte die zitternden Lippen mit der Sanftheit einer Katze. Seine Zunge stupste gegen Blaise' leicht geöffneten Mund. Harry zog den Slytherin näher zu sich und streichelte seinen Hals, während er seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg legte. Mit einem dunklen Stöhnen antwortete Zabini und seine Zunge traf auf Harrys. Etliche Pfiffe und Catcalls kamen von der Gruppe.

"Verdammt, lasst mich ihn so küssen.", rief ein anderer Mann. "Ich mach es freiwillig."

Ihre Zungen streichelten sich. Harry konnte die Schärfe des Drinks schmecken, den der Teenager vorher getrunken hatte. Der Geschmack war herrlich und Harry drückte sich näher an Blaise. Blaise tat es ihm gleich und ließ seine Zunge in Harrys Mund gleiten. Harry konnte die Hitze spüren, die von Zabini ausging. Er fragte sich, ob dieser schon erregt war.

Sein Arm fiel an seiner Seite hinunter und er strich beiläufig über Zabinis Mitte. Blaise keuchte und drückte sich gegen Harrys Hand, um mehr zu bekommen. Harry wollte sich zurückziehen, aber seine Hand schien ein Eigenleben zu führen. Sie strich immer wieder über Blaise' Erregung und wurde von einem weiteren Stöhnen belohnt.

"Oh Gott, H-Harry…", flüsterte Blaise in seinen Mund.

Der Klang von Zabinis rauer Stimme holte Harry zurück in die Realität. Er zog sich plötzlich von Blaise zurück. Dieser wimmerte aufgrund des Körperkontaktverlustes. Er starrte Harry verwirrt an. Harry sah wissend zurück und stand dann auf, um sich wieder an seinen Platz zu setzen. Blaise' Blick folgte ihm, Begierde stand in seinen Augen geschrieben.

Und Blaise war nicht der Einzige.

Auch Draco war erregt.

Er hatte gelacht, als die Karte die Pflicht verkündete. Er war froh zu wissen, dass Potter vor all diesen Leuten gedemütigt wurde, auch wenn sein Freund daran beteiligt war. Schließlich würde Blaise so etwas nie mitmachen.

Er war überrascht gewesen, als Blaise zustimmte. Vielleicht hatte Blaise mehr Angst vor dem Inhalt der Kelche, als vor Küssen von dem Gryffindork. Er war noch überraschter gewesen, wie sexy Potter aussah, als er auf Blaise zuging. Draco hatte sein Herzrasen gespürt, als Potter Blaise geküsst hatte.

Ein neues und total unbekanntes Gefühl war in dem Slytherin aufgetaucht. Er war verärgert, dass Blaise Potter erlaubt hatte, ihn zu küssen. Und nicht nur das, er hat es offensichtlich auch genossen. Seine Erregung war Beweis genug. Aber die eigentliche Misere war, dass er selbst angeturnt war. Was zum Teufel?? Es war verdammt noch mal unmöglich, dass er, Draco, hart geworden war, während er zusah wie Potter Blaise küsste. Auf keinen Fall… Es musste an den Drinks liegen, was immer darin war, es verdrehte ihm den Kopf.

Er fühlte sich nicht von Potter angezogen. Das war lächerlich. Potter war dürre, mit blödem Vogelnesthaar und dämlicher Brille. Seine Klamotten waren viel zu groß für ihn und er hatte überhaupt keinen Modegeschmack.

_Ähmmm… Aber so sieht er nicht heute Nacht aus_, sagte eine innere blöde Stimme.

_Halt die Fresse_, konterte die richtige und akzeptable innere Stimme.

Draco hatte keine Zeit der sinnlosen Unterhaltung in seinem Kopf weiter zuzuhören, denn…

Ein Schrei und ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm schallten durch das Haus. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zur Tür des Raumes. Lydia schwankte in Richtung Tür, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Bevor sie die Tür jedoch erreichte, stürzte ein Mann in den Raum.

"Wo ist Fadien??! Nicos braucht ihn! Jetzt!!" Das Gesicht des Mannes war kreidebleich. Er rannte aus dem Raum.

Jeder sah sich verwirrt um.

"Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Das war Dracos Stimme.

Harry schaffte es auf seine Beine. Er hat den leisen verdacht, dass sie, wenn er auf seine Füße runtergucken wurde, den Boden nicht berühren würden. Alles schien trüb und weit weg, als würde er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stehen und sich selbst beobachten.

Durch die Verworrenheit seines Verstandes hörte er Schreie und ein Knurren von weit weg. Hatte jemand einen Hund zur Party mitgebracht?

Lydia kämpfte sich ihren Weg aus dem Raum, da viele Leute hineinströmten.

"AUS DEM WEG!", schrie sie verärgert und eine Hexe fiel zu Boden, als sie sie unsanft beiseite schubste.

Harry folgte dem Rest der Gäste, welche alle an der Tür eingeengt zu sein schienen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war die Tür endlich frei und Harry ging in die Eingangshalle, um zu sehen, was los war.

"Was passiert hier?", fragte er in den Raum. Malfoy und Zabini standen rechts neben ihm. Dracos Gesicht war blasser als üblich und Blaise schien besorgt. Der Zauberer neben ihm zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung, Kumpel."

Plötzlich begannen etliche Menschen wieder zu schreien und rannten auf Harrys Standpunkt zu.

"Rennt!", brüllte ein Zauberer, als er an ihnen vorbei rannte. Er hatte immer noch seinen Drink in der Hand, der nun gleichmäßig über den Boden verspritzte.

Harry hatte kaum Zeit, das zu registrieren, als ein riesiger Schatten in sein Blickfeld geriet. War das… war das ein Werwolf?

"Heilige Scheiße!! Das ist ein Werwolf!", schrie Draco.

"Was zum Teu-", stotterte Blaise.

Sie beide wichen mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen zurück.

Harrys betäubtes Gehirn ließ ihn glauben, dass er halluzinierte. Wer würde einen Werwolf zu einer Party mitbringen? Harry starrte auf die Erscheinung, auch als sie schnell immer näher auf ihn zukam. Der Zauberer neben ihm sprintete davon. Harry stand ganz allein dort.

Blaise starrte ihn an. Potter stand einfach nur da. Er wusste, dass Gryffindors mutig sein sollen, aber das war jenseits von Mut, das war total wahnsinnig.

"Potter, PASS AUF!", schrie Zabini.

Der Werwolf erreichte Harry und seine riesigen Klauen schwangen in Harrys Richtung. Harry starrte für einen Moment weiter und realisierte dann schnell, dass dies keine Halluzination war. Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, als die Klaue mit seiner weichen Haut in Kontakt kam. Harry schrie.

Blaise griff seinen Arm und zog ihn von der wilden Bestie weg, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass sie Harry den Kopf abriss.

Harry krachte in Blaise und beide fielen zu Boden. Harry kämpfte, um sich aufzusetzen, aber er verlor das Bewusstsein. Sein Körper antwortete nicht auf seinen Befehl aufzustehen. Er fühlte sich klebrig und nass und bemerkte, dass sein ganzes Shirt blutbenetzt war. Blaise stöhnte unter ihm vor Schmerz.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Aufheulen füllte den Raum, als der Werwolf in der Tür stand. Blaise drückte Harry von sich runter, als er auf die Beine sprang. Draco zog an seinem Shirt.

"Wir müssen hier raus, verdammt!"

Blaise sah schnell auf Harry hinunter, welcher sich nicht bewegte. Scheiße!

"Petrificus Totalus!" Fadien war endlich aufgetaucht und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf den Rücken des Biestes gerichtet.

Der Werwolf knurrte verärgert und fiel dann mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden. Fadien zog eilig eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und drehte den Werwolf um. Er ließ ein Paar Tropfen des Trankes in das Maul des Werwolfs laufen.

Zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden verwandelte sich das Tier zurück in einen Menschen. Nicos lag bewegungslos auf dem Boden.

Dann wandte sich Fadien Harry zu.

"Mobilicorpus." Er ließ Harry auf eine Couch schweben.

Lydia war in den Raum zurückgekehrt. Sie sah auf Nicos hinunter, dann bemerkte sie Harry. Sie eilte zu ihm hinüber und zog ihren Zauberstab, um ein paar Heilzauber über ihn auszusprechen.

"Wurde er gebissen?", fragte sie leise.

Fadien schüttelte den Kopf. Er blickte hinüber zu den zwei Slytherins.

"Ich glaube, er kennt sie."

Fadien stand auf und sprach sie an. Beide sahen aus, als stecke der Schock ihnen noch in den Knochen.

"Schaut, ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Nicos sollte sich nicht heute verwandeln. Aber er ist jetzt unter Kontrolle. Ich weiß, dass ihm das schrecklich Leid tun wird. Er ist nicht gefährlich, dass versichere ich euch."

Draco schnaubte laut. Fadien wandte seine funkelnden Augen auf Draco. Draco starrte trotzig zurück.

"Du nennst das 'nicht gefährlich'? Ein Werwolf rannte auf dieser Party Amok. Einer deiner Gäste liegt auf deiner Couch und verblutet."

"Es wird sich um ihn gekümmert. Und glaub gar nicht erst daran, dass zu melden. Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du eine Erklärung überzeichnet hast?" Fadien verdrehte Augen. _Hochnäsiger Scheißkerl_.

Draco schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, aber Blaise stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. "Lass es sein, Draco."

Fadien sah Draco nochmals verachtend an und kehrte dann an Harrys Seite zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Er öffnete seine Augen und starrte jeden an, der auf ihn herab blickte. Was war hier los?

"Warum guckt ihr mich alle so an?", fragte Harry. "Was ist pa-" Und dann erinnerte er sich. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und ein brennender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper. Er fiel wimmernd zurück.

Fadien griff nach seiner Hand. "Es ist okay, Harry. Alles unter Kontrolle. Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist."

Er griff in seine Tasche und kramte etliche Pillen hervor. Sie sahen auch wie bunte Süßigkeiten.

"Hier, die werden deinen Schmerz lindern. Nimm sie, wann immer der Schmerz zu stark wird. Sie wirken ein wenig besser, als Tränke." Er lächelte Harry beruhigend an und Harry nickte.

"Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Ich muss nur zurück und mich ausruhen."

Er half Harry aufzustehen. Dieser verzog das Gesicht aufgrund des Schmerzes, aber er schaffte es alleine zu stehen.

"Du kannst dich immer an mich wenden, wenn du mehr von den Pillen brauchst, okay?", sagte Fadien.

Harry ging wankend aus dem Raum. Blaise folgte ihm zur Tür,

"Hey, Potter, sicher dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Zabini verhalten. Er schien besorgt zu sein. Harry hielt inne und sah den Slytherin an.

"Ja, ich denke ich bin okay. Es tut nur weh." Er sah für eine Sekunde auf den Boden, dann blickte er Blaise wieder an. "Hey, ähmmm… Blaise. Danke, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast.", sagte Harry und lächelte leicht. Blaise nickte.

Ein schweigendes Einvernehmen bestand zwischen den beiden. Harry wandte sich um und ging dann weiter.

Draco beobachtete diesen Austausch mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, eine ganze Reihe von Gefühlen versteckend.

-

Fadien beobachtete das Trio noch einen Moment, dann eilte er in einen anderen Raum, in dem Nicos auf einer Couch lag. Fadien kniete sich vor ihn und berührte seinen Arm. Der angeschlagene Werwolf öffnete die Augen und sah Fadien direkt an.

"Hat es geklappt?", fragte er endlich.

"Wie ein Zauber.", sagte Fadien und seine Augen blitzen auf.

-

Reviews?


	5. The Last Train Ride

Kapitel 4 - The Last Train Ride 

Harry saß in einem der Zugabteile des Hogwarts Expresses und schaute aus dem Fenster. In seinen Gedanken schwirrten silberne und weiße Farben umher. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. So ging es schon die ganze Woche. Der Schmerz von Nicos Angriff war schwerwiegender als er anfangs gedacht hatte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er sich kaum bewegen können. Er hatte nur genug Kraft gehabt, eine der nach Süßigkeiten aussehenden Pillen zu schlucken, die Fadien ihm gegeben hatte. Sie erinnerten ihn an die verzauberten Pillen, die Charlie ihm gegeben hatte, während er in Rumänien war. Aber die neuen Pillen hatten einen anderen Effekt. Sie betäubten definitiv den Schmerz, aber sie schienen auch seine Magie zu steigern. Er konnte viel klarer denken, wenn er simple Zauber benutze. Und die Dinge schienen viel _leichter_. Die Energieschübe wirkten allerdings nur für kurze Zeit und dann würde er schläfrig werden, was genau in diesem Moment auch passierte.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken für die Reise zusammenzuhalten. Er war beunruhigt, wenn er über das beginnende Schuljahr nachdachte. Er hatte das quälende Gefühl, dass dieses Jahr die Hölle werden würde. _Ich will nur durchkommen, ohne ein fucking Drama_, dachte er gereizt. Diese Gedanken hatten ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart gezogen. Bald würde er Ron und Ginny wieder sehen. Hermine hatte ihm eine Eule zurück geschickt, aber von Ron hatte er überhaupt nichts gehört. Harry hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen deswegen. Er hoffte, dass er die Beziehung zu seinem besten Freund nicht unwiderruflich zerstört hatte.

Er hatte gerade seine Augen wieder geschlossen, als er hörte, wie die Tür aufglitt. Eine bekannte Stimme sprach ihn sanft an.

"Hey, Harry.", sagte Hermine. Harry blickte zu seiner Freundin. Ihre Augen waren überrascht und freudig geweitet.

"Harry! Deine Brille ist weg! Und du hast dein Ohr piercen lassen? Was hast du angestellt?", fragte sie, als sie seinen Ohrring inspizierte. "Der ist wirklich cool."

Der Eingang war plötzlich belagert von den Gryffindors aus seinem Jahrgang: Neville, Seamus und Dean.

"Wow, Harry! Echt cool."

Harry grinste. "Ich hab auch ein Tattoo.", sagte er verschlagen. Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf, um es zu zeigen. Begeisterte Rufe kamen von der Gruppe. Hermine bemerkte die langsam heilende Narbe auf seiner Brust.

"Harry, was ist passiert? Das ist nicht von Rumänien, stimmts? Oder hat Ginny…?", sie zögerte den Rest ihres Gedanken auszusprechen.

Harry lächelte kleinlaut, "neeee… ein Werwolf."

Vier Augenpaare starrten ihn plötzlich erschüttert an.

"Was?"

"Kann nicht sein!"

"Ein Werwolf?"

"Harry!!"

Harry lachte aufgrund der verschiedenen Antworten. Dann begann er von der Party zu erzählen, den Kuss mit Blaise auslassend.

"Warte mal", sagte Hermine. "Du warst auf einer Slytherin-Party?? Allein? Du hast getrunken?? Und Malfoy war dort???" Hermine blickte Harry böse an. "Wie kannst du so dumm sein? Weißt du wie gefährlich das gewesen sein könnte? Was, wenn dort Todesser oder Schlimmeres gewesen wären?!" Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry so verantwortungslos war.

Harry grinste. "Hermine. Ich bezweifle, dass Voldemort auf Trinkspiele und besoffene Kerle, die sich an ihn ranmachen, steht.", Er tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

"Lasst Harry die verrücktesten Abenteuer haben.", sagte eine weitere Stimme. Sie blickten alle auf, um Ron zu sehen, welcher nun in der Abteiltür stand. Seine Stimme vermittelte keine Häme, sondern war neutral. Harry stand langsam auf und ging zu Ron hinüber. Der Rothaarige sah Harry gespannt an.

"Ron, pass auf, es tut mir leid, was passiert ist.", begann Harry. Ron unterbrach ihn,

"Schau, Harry. Es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit, okay? Ja, sicher, Ginny ist meine Schwester und ich möchte nicht, dass sie verletzt wird. Aber du bist mein bester Freund und ich weiß, das du sie niemals absichtlich verletzen würdest. Das passt einfach nicht zu dir." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sah er schnell weg, aber Harry hatte die Wärme in seinen Augen bemerkt. Harry lächelte. Sein Freund war immer noch in seiner Seite. Ron blickte auf Harrys noch geöffnetes Hemd.

"Zeig mir das Tattoo.", sagte er grinsend.

Harry zog sein Hemd auf. Ron blickte es prüfend an.

"Krass.", sagte er schließlich. "Ich will auch eins. Wo hast du es her?"

"Muggle London. Ich nehme dich irgendwann mal mit."

Ron nickte eifrig und setzte sich zu den anderen Gryffindors.

"Merlin, ich hoffe dieses Jahr wird ein gutes. Ich bin so froh, dass wir es fast geschafft haben!", meinte Seamus.

"Ja, ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir Siebtklässler sind. Das ist großartig! Aber nun müssen wir uns überlegen, was wir mit unserem Leben anfangen wollen.", fügte Dean hinzu.

Harry hörte der Unterhaltung ohne großes Interesse zu. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal dieses Jahr überleben wegen Voldemort. Es gab keinen Grund seine ganze Zukunft zu planen, wenn sein Leben jeden Moment enden könnte.

Hermine schien traurig, bei dem Gedanken, dass die Schulzeit bald vorbei sein würde. Ron sah sie an. "Kein Zweifel, dass du traurig bist, weil du nicht mehr lernen müsstest." Die anderen grinsten darauf.

"Das ist nicht der einzige Grund, Ronald! Ich werde alle vermissen. Wir werden nicht mehr zusammen sein."

Niemand hatte wirklich daran gedacht. Ein bedrückendes Schweigen fiel über die Gruppe. Jeder grübelte über diese schreckliche Realität.

Hermine durchbrach das Schweigen. "Es ist Zeit, dass sich die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher treffen." Sie stupste Ron an, welcher eingeschlafen war.

Jeder wusste, dass Hermine Schulsprecherin werden würde. Sie hatte die besten Noten der ganzen Schule. Der Job des Siebtklässler Vertrauensschüler ging wieder an Ron. Er war die einzige logische Wahl von den verbliebenen Siebtklässlern. Neville war kein Anführertyp, Dean und Seamus verpatzten zu viel. Lavender und Parvati waren die weiblichen Gegenspieler zu Dean und Seamus. Harry wollte den Job nicht. Nicht, dass irgendjemand ihn je ausgewählt hatte. Er wurde die letzten zwei Jahre bei der Wahl übergangen, wegen dem ganzen Druck, der eh schon auf seinen Schultern lastete. Es war diesmal nicht anders gewesen.

Die verbliebene Gruppe beschloss eine Runde Exploding Snap zu spielen. Überraschender Weise war Neville gerade auf einem Siegeszug, als Harry von der Natur gerufen wurde.

"Hey, ich muss mal ins Bad. Bin gleich wieder zurück." Er stand auf und verließ das Abteil.

Das naheste Klo zu seinem Abteil war besetzt, also machte Harry sich auf die Suche nach dem nächsten. Als er um eine Ecke ging, fand er sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Ginny und Luna.

Ginny war blass und ihre normalerweise schönen Haare hingen schlaff und ungesund an ihr hinunter. Sie hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und es war kein Leben in ihnen. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, dachte Harry.

Ginnys Augen wanderten hungrig über seinen Körper. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und sonnte sich in seiner Anwesenheit. Sie starrte ihn so intensiv an, dass Harry begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als ob sie ihn mit ihren Augen vergewaltigte. Er schluckte nervös.

"Hey Ginny. Ähmmm… Wie geht's dir?" Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Sie sah schrecklich aus, als ob sie wochenlang nicht geschlafen hätte. Er realisierte, dass es wahrscheinlich ziemlich dumm war, jemanden so etwas zu fragen, den man gerade erst verlassen hatte.

"Mir geht's gut, Harry, wirklich großartig. Ich sehe dir geht's super.", sagte sie und der Sarkasmus schwang mit jedem Wort mit.

Harry fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig. "Nun, ich wollte nur was verändern, das ist alles. Es war nicht geplant oder so. Es ist einfach passiert."

"Verstehe. Also schätz ich, dass das Beenden unserer Beziehung teil dieser Veränderung war, richtig? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

Harry seufzte. "Nein, Ginny. Tu ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht niemals verletzen. Ich wollte dir niemals Hoffnungen machen." Er warf einen Blick auf Luna. Die Ravenclaw lauschte jedem Wort, das er sagte. Das war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Diskussionen.

Aber Ginny schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. "Mir keine Hoffnungen machen? Nun Harry, was hast du erwartet? Du hast einfach Sex mit mir, aber dann denkst du, dass ich nicht mehr als das haben will?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte es nicht, dass Ginny vor anderen von ihren persönlichen Angelegenheiten sprach, auch wenn es nur Luna war.

"Es war nicht nur Sex, Ginny. Du weißt, dass das nicht das ist, was ich meinte." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Du verstehst das alles falsch." Er war es jetzt schon Leid, darüber zu reden.

Als Harry seine Haare zurück strich, bemerkte Ginny den Ohrring. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Oh, Harry. Ich liebe deinen Ohrring."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Harry zuckte zusammen, befürchtend, dass Ginny es ihm aus dem Ohr reißen würde. Er kam zu der Einsicht, dass er Angst vor ihr hatte. Sie schien seine Reaktion richtig zu deuten.

"Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Harry. Das wäre das Letzte was ich wollte."

Sie sah wieder zerzweifelt drein; Tränen begannen in ihren Augen aufzusteigen.

"Harry bitte, können wir nur reden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so blöd benommen habe."

Sie kam näher an ihn ran.

"Ich liebe dich und ich würde alles tun, um es wieder gut zu machen."

Harry sah sie an, Schuld war alles, was er fühlte. Er beschloss, dass er ihr wenigstens zuhören sollte, aber nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Luna schwebte wie ein Geist näher an sie heran, und beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam.

"Okay, Ginny. Wir können reden, wenn wir in der Schule sind, ja? Dieser Ort ist für diese Art Gespräch nicht geeignet."

"Du willigst ein, dass wir darüber reden wieder zusammen zukommen?", drängte sie.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren eine reine Tortur gewesen. Ihre Mutter und Hermine waren die einzigen Gründe, warum sie sich zusammen nehmen konnte. Als Hermine ihr erzählt hatte, dass Harry eine Eule gesandt hatte, um sie wissen zu lassen, wo er war, war Ginny fest entschlossen im Tropfenden Kessel aufzutauchen und zu verlangen, dass er mit ihr redete. Hermine musste sie mit einem Fesselzauber belegen, um sie im Haus zu behalten.

Ihre Mutter hatte gebeten, Harry seinen Freiraum zu lassen. Ginny hatte nicht zuhören wollen, sie wusste, wenn sie zu Harry gelangen konnte, konnte sich ihn überzeugen, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Molly musste dann das Flohpulver verhexen, um Ginny davon abzuhalten es zu benutzen. Das Pulver würde immer davon fliegen, wenn Ginny versuchte es zu nehmen. Sie war noch nicht alt genug, um zu apparieren, also saß sie fest.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Ginny. Ich denke nur, dass wir reden müssen. Aber nicht jetzt. Wir sehen uns später." Er wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, doch Ginny griff seinen Arm.

"Harry, ich liebe dich mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich verspreche dir, was immer du willst, ich werde zustimmen, solange wir nur zusammen sind."

Sie starrte zu ihm hoch, ihre Besessenheit hat ihren Verstand komplett vernebelt. Er sah die Entschlossenheit in ihren braunen Augen, die sie auf ein neues Level der Verzweiflung trieb. Harry hatte nicht die Möglichkeit dieses Information zu verarbeiten, bevor er mit einer weiteren Situation konfrontiert wurde.

Blaise Zabini stand plötzlich vor ihm. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. _Oh Gott, nicht jetzt…_

"Hey Harry", sagte Blaise erfreut. "Geht's dir gut?" er lächelte Harry an. Harry bemerkte keine Arglist von dem Slytherin. Er war geschockt.

"Ja, mir geht's gut, und dir, Blaise?"

Blaise grinste. "Alles okay bei mir. Hey, können wir kurz unter vier Augen reden?" Er schien plötzlich nervös zu sein. Er wusste, dass sie immer noch Publikum hatten.

Harry sah zurück zu Ginny. Sie starrte Blaise verachtend an, weil er es gewagt hatte, ihre Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen.

"Ginny, wir reden später, okay?", sagte Harry und nickte dann Luna zu. Ginny erblasste.

"Harry, warum redest du mit ihm? Er ist ein Slytherin." Dann wandte sie sich Blaise zu. "Lass uns in Ruhe, Zabini! Verschwinde verdammt noch mal hier!"

Blaise blinzelte und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hey, whoa! Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich hab keinen Streit mit euch, Weasley. Entspann dich." Er warf Harry einen komischen Blick zu.

"Ginny, es ist okay. Ich werde später mit dir reden." Harry warf Luna einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Langsam kam Bewegung in Luna und sie zog an Ginnys Arm.

"Ginny, er sagte, er würde später mit dir reden. Sei wenigstens _darüber_ glücklich. Er hätte dir sagen können, dass du dich verpissen sollst.", sagte Luna neutral.

Gott sei Dank.

Ginny schien immer noch protestieren zu wollen, aber Luna zog sie davon. Sie starrte Harry aus verzweifelten Augen an und ihre Lippen formten ein stummes, _Ich liebe dich_. Harry war schlecht und ausgelaugt. Die Sache mit Ginny würde noch zu schlimmeren Situationen führen.

Blaise sah ihn amüsiert an. Er sah sich unauffällig um, bevor er zu sprechen begann und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Schau Harry, wegen der Party, ich kann nicht darüber reden, wir haben die Erklärung für den Schweige-Eid unterschrieben, aber ich habe bemerkt, dass du es nicht getan hast. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen… dass es geheim bleibt. Ich will nicht, dass jemand weiß, dass ich einen Gryffindor geküsst habe."

Harry lachte. "Als ob ich das irgendwem erzählen würde. Verdammt, du bist in Slytherin!"

Dann bemerkte er, dass Blaise allein war, etwas, dass er noch nie in seinen Jahren in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Die Slytherins waren immer in Rudeln anzutreffen. Dann fiel ihm auf, was Blaise zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Blaise wollte nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass er einen Gryffindor geküsst hatte. Er hatte nichts über das Küssen eines Jungen gesagt. Diese neue Enthüllung faszinierte Harry. Er rief in sich die Erinnerung hoch, wie Blaise überhaupt nicht angewidert von der Aufgabe war. Tatsächlich war Blaise ziemlich vertieft in den Kuss gewesen, als Harry seine Lippen auch nur sachte berührte.

Harry sah Zabini interessiert an. Blaise verstand plötzlich den Blick auf Harrys neugierigem Gesicht. Er senkte den Kopf.

"Wehe, du erzählst das irgendjemandem.", knurrte er und sah sich wieder über seine Schulter. "Du schuldest mir das, ich hab dir den Arsch gerettet!"

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich niemandem etwas erzählen werde. Aber das heißt auch, dass du darüber still schweigen bewahrst.", fügte er schnell hinzu.

"Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht über die Vorkommnisse auf der Party erzählen kann."

"Das meinte ich auch nicht."

Zabini zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sein Verstand raste mit der Schlussfolgerung aus Harrys Worten. Selbst wenn Blaise nichts über den Kuss sagen konnte, so konnte er trotzdem darüber tratschen, dass Harry sehr wahrscheinlich auf Kerle stand.

"Okay, Harry."

Blaise sah den Gryffindor mit einem Blick an, der klar zu erkennen gab, was er wollte.

"Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir beenden, was wir angefangen hatten?"

Harry beobachtete ihn unruhig. Die letzte Wirkung seiner Schmerzpillen ließ nach, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich beschwingt. Blaise deutete sein Schweigen als Einwilligung.

Schnell sah er den Gang einmal rauf und runter. Sich sicher, dass niemand auftauchen würde, lehnte er sich gegen Harry und legte seine Lippen auf Harrys, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Harry fühlte, wie sein Blut in seine Leistengegend raste. Er bebte leicht und seine Männlichkeit antwortete pochend. Er atmete tief aus und versuchte seine Libido unter Kontrolle zu halten. Blaise zog sich zurück und beobachtete ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ein sehr unwillkommenes Geräusch donnerte vom Gang.

"Zabini! Wo bist du?", erklang Malfoys Stimme.

Blaise seufzte tief, aber gab Harry dann ein Zeichen. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit wischte er den freudigen Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht und ersetzte ihn durch eine hässliche Grimasse.

"Aus dem Weg, Potter!", brüllte der Junge in Harrys Gesicht. "Sorry", flüsterte er.

"Du bist so ein Arschloch, Zabini!", fluchte Harry und drückte sich an dem Slytherin vorbei. Blaise machte eine unhöfliche Handbewegung und rollte die Augen. "Was auch immer."

Harry ging ins nächste Bad und hoffte, dass das genug war, um Malfoy abzuschütteln. Es konnte nur schlecht verlaufen, wenn die blonde Plage der Menschheit Wind von dieser neuen Entwicklung bekam.

Draco beobachtete diese Unterhaltung schweigend. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Das war das zweite Mal, dass er eine Unterhaltung der beiden miterlebt hatte. Und auch, wenn Draco es nicht beweisen konnte, so hätte er schwören können, dass Blaise gerade Potter geküsst hatte. Er wusste, wenn er _etwas_ störte.

Draco war zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden, zusammen mit Granger als Schulsprecherin. Keine große Überraschung. Er war auf dem Weg zurück vom Schulsprechertreffen gewesen und war gerade um eine Ecke gebogen, als er Blaise von Potters Gesicht zurückweichen sah. Beiden stand die Schuld auf dem Gesicht geschrieben. Und Potter sah irgendwie… merkwürdig aus. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht ihn zu beleidigen. Der Wunderjunge hatte einfach einen schnellen Abgang gemacht und war im Bad verschwunden.

Draco sah zu Blaise, welcher Probleme hatte, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

"Was war hier los, Blaise?", fragte Draco locker. Er wollte Blaise nicht verärgern, er wollte nur eine Antwort. Draco wusste, wenn er falsch an die Sache rangehen würde, würde Blaise Dicht machen.

Sein Freund schnaubte. "Nichts, Draco, er ist ein dämlicher Idiot, hat versucht freundlich zu sein. Ich schätze, weil ich ihn gerettet hab und so. Gryffindors sind ja so _nobel_.", sagte er sarkastisch. Draco nickte abwesend, seine Gedanken drifteten zu anderen Erinnerungen.

Draco hatte die letzten zwei Wochen versucht die Party zu vergessen. Okay, um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte versucht diesen Kuss zu vergessen. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn so beschäftigte. Es war nur ein Spiel gewesen und es war nicht Harrys oder Blaise' Schuld, dass die Karte diese Aufgabe auswählte. Aber Draco konnte den Blick auf Harrys Gesicht, als dieser sich Zabini genähert hatte, nicht vergessen. Er hatte so sexy und gefährlich ausgesehen. Draco war noch nie so angeturnt worden. Er wusste es lag an Harrys Aussehen und der Aura von Macht, die von ihm ausging.

Draco reagierte auf Macht, und Harry war mächtig. Fuck! Und dann, als der Werwolf angriff… da gab es einen Moment, in dem Draco Angst hatte, dass Harry getötet würde. Später tat er dieses Gefühl, als ein Beiprodukt ihrer langen Feindschaft, ab. Er hätte Harry vermisst, so wie man es vermisst einen Hund zu treten.

Zumindest war es das, was er sich selbst einredete. _Fresse, du!_ Glücklicherweise hatte Blaise den Wunderjungen gerettet. Nun würde Potter Zabini auf die Nerven fallen und nicht ihm.

Draco schnappte in die Realität zurück. Er starrte Blaise zornig an.

"Besser du als ich.", lachte er dann. "Klingt, als hättest du einen Freund!"

Blaise grunzte. "Ja, klar. Davon träumt Potter." Er blickte Draco verstohlen an. "Wäre es nicht wahnsinnig komisch, wenn Potter schwul wäre? Es würde soviel erklären." Er wartete gespannt auf Dracos Antwort.

Draco sah Zabini ungläubig an. "Meinst du das ernst? Narbengesicht schwul? Sankt Potter doch nicht! Auf gar keinen Fall steht der auf Kerle. Das wäre entgegen seines _perfekten_ Images." Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Na los, lass uns zurück in unser Abteil gehen."

Er schubste Blaise vor sich. Sie waren vielleicht zwei Meter gegangen, als Draco plötzlich stehen blieb.

"Geh schon mal vor. Ich habe was im Versammlungsraum vergessen. Ich komme gleich nach." Blaise nickte und ging alleine weiter. Draco wartete, bis Blaise um eine Biegung verschwunden war. Dann ging er den Gang zurück, in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren und wartete vor der Badtür, bis Harry hinauskam.

Als Harry wenige Minuten später herauskam wurde er gewaltsam von einer Hand ergriffen. Malfoy drückte Harry gegen die Wand. Seine silbergrauen Augen funkelten hasserfüllt. Harry schubste Malfoy zurück und blickte ihn wütend an.

"Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir, Malfoy! Verpiss dich!"

Malfoy trat näher an Harrys Gesicht heran. "Was läuft zwischen dir und Zabini?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Harry starrte Draco erstaunt an. "Waaaas?"

"Ich will wissen, was zwischen euch beiden läuft! Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

"Das geht dich gar nichts an, Malfoy. Und warum fragst du nicht ihn, anstatt mich zu nerven?"

"Ich habe dich was gefragt! Bist du dankbar dafür, dass er dein armseliges Leben gerettet hat? Du hast so ein Glück, dass es an mir lag. Ich hätte deinen Arsch nicht vor dem Werwolf gerettet."

Harry sah Draco mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Warum interessiert es dich, was ich zu Blaise sage, oder dass er mein Leben gerettet hat? Du hast es nicht getan, also warum zum Teufel sorgst du dich darum??"

"Ich sorge mich nicht, Potter. Es ist nur lächerlich, dass du ihn verfolgst, wie ein liebeskrankes Hündchen, das ist alles. Du bist so armselig."

"Wo wir beim andere Leute verfolgen sind, Malfoy, bist du nicht derjenige, der mir vorm Bad nachstellt? Ich denke, dein Abteil ist in _dieser_ Richtung. Mach dir keinen Kopf darüber mit wem ich rede. Wenn ich mal mit dir reden will, was nie sein wird, werd ich es dich wissen lassen."

"Halt dich von Zabini fern, Potter. Ich meine es ernst." Er gab Harry einen Schubs.

"Und was tust du, wenn nicht, Frettchen? Bist du eifersüchtig? Geht es darum?" Harrys Blick war direkt auf Draco gerichtet, forderte ihn heraus es zu leugnen. Draco erblasste deutlich.

"Eifersüchtig auf was? Dich? Oh bitte… bleib auf dem Boden, Narbengesicht. Du hast gemischtes Blut, halt dich aus Slytherin Angelegenheiten raus." Draco trat von Harry zurück. Er mochte die Art und Weise nicht, wie Harry ihn ansah. Es war, als ob er direkt durch ihn durchsehen konnte.

"Fick dich, Malfoy! Ich kann reden mit wem ich will, auch ohne deine Erlaubnis. Ich bin sicher Zabini würde gern wissen, dass du jetzt seine Mutter bist und versuchst sein Leben zu kontrollieren." Er warf dem blonden Slytherin nochmals einen undurchschaubaren Blick zu.

"Ich glaube du bist wirklich eifersüchtig. Du stehst auf Zabini, stimmt's?" Harry lächelte vergnügt.

"Was? Ich bin keine Schwuchtel, Potter! Du bist verrückt!"

"Ja klar. Du hast doch Angst, dass ich dir deinen Freund wegnehmen könnte! Ha!", lachte Harry.

"Oh bitte, Potter! Wenn er mein fester Freund wäre, dann wäre es unmöglich, dass du ihn mir ausspannen könntest. Niemand, der bei klarem Verstand wäre, würde dich mir vorziehen.", sagte er gedehnt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst. Aber du bist trotzdem eifersüchtig! Wie auch immer… war lustig mit dir, Malfoy."

Er entfernte sich von dem Blonden.

Draco sah ihm hinterher. So hatte er die Sache nicht angehen lassen wollen. Nichts davon war geplant gewesen. Aber die Unterhaltung war in eine Richtung verlaufen, die er _nie_ erwartet hätte. Potter beschuldigte ihn eifersüchtig zu sein! Dachte er wirklich, er würde Blaise daten? Als ob Potter ihn für sich gewinnen könnte. Was ein Ego! Was hatte er, worauf er eifersüchtig sein könnte? Potter hätte gar keine Chance. Außerdem war es nicht Harry, auf den er eifersüchtig war.

_Halt die Fresse, du!_

Draco schluckte schwer. "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.", sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann ging er zurück in sein Abteil.

Eine Abteiltür glitt auf und ein Paar Langziehohren wurden zu seinem Besitzer zurückgezogen. Dann wurde die Tür wieder zugeschlagen.

-

Reviews?


	6. Green goes with Envy

Kapitel 5 - Green goes with Envy

Harry wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Es war drei Uhr am morgen und er war erschöpft. Zitternd setzte er sich auf, seine Augen wanderten zu seinem Nachttisch. Es waren nur noch wenige Pillen übrig, die Fadien ihm für seine Verletzung gegeben hatte. Der Schmerz war nicht minder geworden seit dem Vorfall vor einem Monat.

Harry strich sich abwesend über die Brust. Sein gesamter Körper hatte begonnen zu schmerzen. Harry wusste nicht viel über Werwölfe. Vielleicht war es Zeit, um mit Remus zu reden. Sicher würde dieser wissen, was zu tun war und nun, da er als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zurückgekehrt war, war er leicht erreichbar. Harry sträubte sich innerlich jedoch gegen dieses Gespräch. Remus würde alle Details der Vorkommnisse wissen wollen und Harry wollte dem Mann nicht noch mehr Munition für Standpauken geben. Von denen hatte er genug.

So entschied er sich, am Morgen zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich einen Heiltrank da, der ihm helfen konnte und ihr musste er nicht erzählen was passiert war, nur, dass er Schmerzmittel brauchte. Harry nahm eine der Pillen und ging ins Bad, um Wasser zu holen. Siebtklässlern war es erlaubt ihre eigenen Zimmer zu haben, aber sie mussten sich ein Bad mit einem weiteren Schüler teilen. Harry teilte es mit Neville. Ron hatte sein eigenes Zimmer mit einem privaten Bad, da er Vertrauensschüler war. Bei den Mädchen war es genauso.

Harry starrte in den polierten Spiegel und blinzelte mit seinen grünen Augen. Was fanden alle an ihnen so besonders? Seit das Schuljahr vor zwei Wochen begonnen hatte, scharwenzelten beinahe alle Mädchen und die Hälfte der Jungen um ihn herum. Er hatte nicht weniger, als zwanzig Briefe von "Geheimen Verehrerinnen" bekommen. Verdächtige Schachteln voller Süßigkeiten, die ohne Zweifel mit Liebestränken gefüllt waren, kamen täglich für ihn an. Überall wo er hinkam, hörte er Leute seinen Namen flüstern.

Das war natürlich nichts Neues, er hatte dies ertragen, seit er nach Hogwarts kam. Aber manche Leute begannen wirklich auszurasten. Die Creevy Bruder waren offensichtlich bezaubert von ihm. Und Justin Finch-Fletchley hatte er vor dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt, wie er versucht hatte all seinen Mut zusammen zunehmen, um ihm, Harry, zu sagen, was er für ihn fühlte. Seine geflüsterten Liebeserklärungen waren todlangweilig, aber süß genug, dass Harry es nicht übers Herz brachte ihn zu unterbrechen und ihm mitzuteilen, dass er direkt hinter ihm stand. Er ging, ohne ein Wort.

Ginny war ein ganz anderes Problem. Seine Unterhaltung mit ihr hatte alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Sie war nun entschlossener, als jemals zuvor, dass ihre Beziehung funktionieren würde. Der bloße Gedanke, dass andere Frauen ihm zu Nahe kämen, trieben sie in den Wahnsinn. Sie arbeitete pausenlos daran, andere zur Rede zu stellen. In weniger als zwei Wochen hatte sie mindestens fünf Mädchen konfrontiert und verlangt, dass sie sich von ihm fernhielten.

Ginny schien nicht zu begreifen, dass diese Konfrontationen nur ihr Interesse steigerten. Jeder wollte ein Stück von Harry, wenn es dafür sorgte, dass sie sich so benahm. Er bekam Einladungen zu romantischen Abendessen und Sexverabredungen von allen Seiten. Ein Viertklässler hatte ihm einen Blowjob angeboten. Er war einfach auf ihn zugekommen und hatte sich angeboten. Harry wusste nicht einmal, wie er hieß.

Harry wusste, dass das ein weiterer Punkt war, der ihn nachts wach hielt. Diese Sache mit Blaise störte ihn. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendetwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert. Auch wenn der Kuss auf der Party ein Witz war, so war Blaise darauf angesprungen. Und Harry wollte es nicht zugeben, aber auch er hatte es genossen. Jedoch schob er es auf die Aufregung an diesem Abend und auf den Alkohol. Er fühlte sich nicht von Männern angezogen, also war er definitiv nicht schwul.

_Ich hatte Sex mit Ginny gehabt_, sagte er sich immer wieder. Aber Ginny war seine erste sexuelle Beziehung gewesen. Mit Cho war nichts dergleichen passiert. Und er musste zugeben, so oft hatte er nicht mit Ginny geschlafen. Ihre Beziehung hatte spät in seinem sechsten Schuljahr begonnen, und dann war er die meiste Zeit des Sommers nicht bei ihr. Er hatte höchstens fünf Mal Sex mit ihr gehabt, und sie hatte diese Zusammentreffen jedes Mal veranlasst.

Harry hatte es erregt, als Blaise ihn im Zug geküsst hatte und zum ersten Mal war er froh gewesen Malfoy zu sehen. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn dieser nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Harry erwischte Blaise oft, wie er ihn beim Essen in der Großen Halle oder in Unterrichtsstunden, die sie gemeinsam hatten, anschaute. Er löste bei Harry ein komisches Bauchkribbeln aus und trieb ihm die Röte in die Wangen. Fühlte er sich doch von Männern angezogen? Oder nur von Blaise? Es war zuviel für Harry, um es in diesem Moment zu verarbeiten, denn er musste auch Malfoy in den Kontext einordnen.

Der blonde Idiot zeigte dieses Jahr seine schlimmste Seite. Er bewachte Blaise wie eine Mutterhenne, was den anderen Slytherin sichtlich nervte. Harry konnte das den verzweifelten Blicken, die Blaise ihm in der Großen Halle immer zuwarf, entnehmen. Blaise nutzte jede Chance mit Harry zu reden, wenn er ihn sah, was bei Malfoy normalerweise zum Herzstillstand führte. Seine Augen würden sich fast schwarz verfärben und sie würden nur dünne Schlitze sein, da sie so sehr verengt wären.

Harry genoss es ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben. Es war wahnsinnig komisch, wie er sich aufregte. Oft machte er ein Riesenspektakel daraus, wenn er Blaise begrüßte, nur um Draco weiter zu ärgern. Harry hatte keine Ahnung warum der Junge sich so seltsam benahm. Sicherlich konnte Malfoy nicht so kontrollierend gegenüber all seinen Freunden sein. War ihr Hass aufeinander wirklich so außer Kontrolle geraten? Harry war froh, dass Blaise gegenüber diesem allmächtigen Scheißkerl nicht klein beigab.

Harry ging zurück in sein Bett. Die Pille hatte schon begonnen zu wirken. Er konnte fühlen, wie die beruhigenden Wellen durch seinen Körper strömten und den Schmerz ausblendeten. Sein Kopf wurde leer und er lächelte träge.

-

Auch Draco hatte eine schlaflose Nacht. Pansy war in seine Räumlichkeiten eingedrungen. Sie hatte sich selbst eingeladen für ein Schäferstündchen. Er wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte, als er die Tür öffnete und sie in ihrem pinkfarbenen, halbdurchsichtigen Pyjama davor stand. Er war nicht in der Stimmung zu unterhalten, schon gar nicht Pansy.

Er hatte genervt aufgeseufzt, hoffend dass sie den Wink verstand. Hatte sie nicht, stattdessen hatte sie versucht ihn in Stimmung zu bringen, indem sie Küsse auf seinem ganzen Körper verteilte. Trotz des Fakts, dass er nicht in der Stimmung für war, wollte er sie nicht jammern und schmollen sehen, wenn er nicht nachgab. Er hatte echt genug Probleme in seinem Leben.

Das erste war seine Mutter. Narzissa hatte das Familienvermögen übernommen, jetzt wo Lucius in Azkaban saß, und verhunzte es komplett. Draco hatte etliche Eulen von Familienmitgliedern erhalten, die ihn warnten, dass wenn die Dinge noch schlimmer werden, das Malfoy-Vermögen in Gefahr war. Was sollte er dagegen tun? Um Merlins Willen, er war immer noch in der Schule!

Das zweite, und ziemlich weit oben stehende, Problem auf seiner Liste war das Todesser-Problem. Sein Vater wollte immer noch, dass er dem Dunklen Lord folgte und seine Arbeit weitermachte. Gerüchte eines aufkommenden Krieges, mysteriöse Todesfälle und seltsame Vorkommnisse keimten überall im ganzen Land auf. Draco war noch nicht bereit eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Als ob er eine wirkliche Wahl hätte.

Pansy war ein weiteres Problem. Es war Tradition bei reinblütigen Familien Hochzeiten zu arrangieren, um die Blutlinie rein zu halten. Seine Mutter drängte ihn zu der Hochzeit zusammen mit den Parkinsons. Draco hatte kein Verlangen nach einer Hochzeit, nicht jetzt, nicht später und schon gar nicht mit Pansy. _Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!_

Den nächsten Ärger machte Blaise. Blaise und fucking Potter. Er war so erbost über diese neue Freundschaft, dass er nicht mal mehr klar denken konnte. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Zabini sich mit Potter beschäftigte. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte dieses Thema anzusprechen würde Blaise ihm sagen, dass er sich um seine eigenen Sachen scheren soll.

Draco hatte bemerkt, dass die halbe Schule unter demselben Zauber stand. Liebeskranke Mädchen starrten Potter während den Mahlzeiten und dem Unterricht an. Ständig flatterten Eulen durch die Große Halle und überbrachtem ihm Geschenke und Briefe. Es war widerlich! Klar, er selbst bekam auch Fanpost und bewundernde Blicke, aber das war Potter!

"Grünäugiger Idiot! Er sieht nicht mal wirklich gut aus! Welcher Rattenarsch interessiert sich schon für diesen Gryffindork?", murmelte Draco.

KLATSCH! Eine Hand traf auf seine Wange.

"Waaaa…?"

Draco starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf den Angreifer. Pansy starrte böse zurück. Oh, scheiße! Er hatte total vergessen, dass sie da war. Hatte er das gerade echt laut gesagt? Er bemerkte, dass Pansy ihm wohl einen geblasen hatte. Er hatte es nicht einmal gespürt.

"Ich weiß, dass du gerade nicht an Potter gedacht hast, Draco.", zischte sie gehässig. Ihre Augen blitzten mordlustig auf. Draco schluckte schwer und versuchte zu lachen.

"Natürlich nicht, Pansy! Warum sollte ich an diesen Idioten denken?" Er war so erschrocken gewesen, dass er wusste, dass seine Stimme nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

"Ach was, Draco! Denkst du ich bin blöd? Ich sehe doch, wie du dich benimmst, weil Blaise nun sein neuer bester Freund ist. Du bist eifersüchtig! Mach dir nicht die Mühe es zu leugnen. Ich kenne dich und du kannst keine Konkurrenz ertragen."

Das war das zweite Mal, dass ihn jemand der Eifersucht beschuldigte.

"EIFERSÜCHTIG? Auf Potter?? Oh mein Gott, Pansy! Noch dämlicher geht's ja wohl nicht! Ich hab keinen Grund eifersüchtig auf ihn zu sein. Was hat er denn, wovon ich nicht mehr habe? Ich habe Geld, sehe gut aus, habe zwei _lebende_ Eltern, ich bin intelligenter als er, ich bin reinblütig… lass mich doch endlich damit in Ruhe!"

Draco war sauer. Er trat Pansy am Hals von sich weg. Sie fiel zurück, ihr Gesicht lief rot an und sie keuchte.

Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf und rieb sich den Hals. Sie sah ihn aus verengten Augen an und sprach,

"Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, huh? Potter ist der König im Quidditch! Er hat den verdammt besten Besen in der ganzen Schule. Seine Eltern haben ihm ein Vermögen hinterlassen und nun gehört ihm auch das Vermögen der Blacks. Er könnte genauso viel Geld haben wie du! Sein Name ist überall. Und mit Ausnahme des Dunklen Lords, wer ist bekannter als er? Und mein Gott, Draco, hast du ihn in letzter Zeit mal angeschaut. Er ist wunderschön! Und wenn ich das zugeben kann, dann ist er es.

Weasley ist nicht mehr ganz Dicht im Kopf wegen ihm. Er muss ihre ganze Welt erschüttert haben. Und jetzt versteht sich sogar dein bester Freund blendend mit ihm. Ich denke, Blaise könnte sich leicht in Potter verlieben. Ich kenne seinen breit gefächerten Geschmack."

"WAS ZUM DRECK HAST DU GESAGT?"

"Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Ich kann es nicht glauben, Draco. Wenn wir Sex haben, willst du über Potter reden. Krieg dich wieder ein, Draco. Du hast echt Probleme."

Sie sprang vom Bett, nahm ihre Robe und zog sie an. Dann wandte sie sich Draco zu.

"Ich verschwinde."

Draco sprang vom Bett um Pansys Arm zu greifen, welche sich gerade umdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass er nackt war und wahrscheinlich sehr lächerlich aussah, wie er zur Tür jagte. Er griff ihren Arm fest und er atmete schnell.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass Blaise eine Schwuchtel ist und mit Potter rummacht?" Draco kämpfte, um seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Lass mich los, Draco! Ich will damit gar nichts sagen. Wenn du es wissen willst, musst du mit Blaise darüber reden. Aber weißt du was? Vielleicht lieg ich ja falsch. Vielleicht bist du ja derjenige, der in Potter verknallt ist, du bist echt besessen von ihm. Du könntest es Waseley alles andere als leicht machen."

Sie zog ihren Arm weg. "Ich liebe dich immer noch Draco, aber du brauchst echt Hilfe." Damit verließ sie den Raum.

Draco blieb kochend vor Wut stehen. Wie konnte Pansy so etwas sagen? Blaise war nicht schwul! Er experimentierte, klar, aber schwul? Blaise würde es ihm sagen oder nicht? Er wollte gar nicht an den anderen Mist denken, den sie behauptet hat.

Eifersüchtig? In Potter verknallt? Pansy muss total besoffen sein! Er brauchte jetzt selbst einen Drink, nach dieser kleinen Ansprache. Fuck! Er brauchte Antworten! Er zog sich Shorts und T-Shirt über und verließ sein Zimmer. Er eilte den Korridor zu Blaise' Zimmer hinunter. Dieser teilte sein Bad mit Theodor.

Nachdem Draco Blaise' Tür erreicht hatte, zögerte er. Vor weniger als dreißig Sekunden war er noch entschlossen gewesen, aber nun, wo er hier war, war er sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig war. Er atmete tief ein und wandte sich um, um in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück zu kehren, aber dann hörte er eine Stimme aus dem Raum kommen. Eine _männliche_ Stimme und sie gehörte nicht zu Blaise.

Dracos runzelte die Stirn und sein Herz pochte in seiner Brust. Was wenn Blaise doch schwul war? Scheiße! Was wenn Potter genau jetzt mit ihm im Raum war? Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprengte buchstäblich die Tür auf.

Draco stürmte in den Raum. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er Potter wirklich in Blaise' Bett vorfinden würde. Soweit er hatte nicht vorausgedacht.

Blaise sprang vor Schreck einen halben Meter in die Luft, als die Tür aufsprang. Ein sehr nervöser Justin Finch-Fletchley hetzte in eine Ecke. Beide waren komplett angezogen.

Draco blinzelte. Oh, scheiße. Wie sollte er diese Aktion erklären? Aber er war so erleichtert, dass Potter nicht hier war, dass er bereit war Justin selbst zu küssen. Draco wusste, dass er es noch nicht ertragen könnte, Potter in Blaise' Bett zu sehen.

Blaise sah Draco an, als wäre er ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter. Er sprach langsam, fast als würde er glauben Draco wäre geistlich behindert,

"Draco. Ich. Werde. Dir. Eine. Sekunde. Geben. Um. Aus. Meinem. Zimmer. Zu. Verschwinden."

"Blaise, was zum Teufel macht dieser Hufflepuff Schwachkopf in deinem Zimmer?" Er sah Justin angewidert an.

Justin blinzelte. "Ähmm… Blaise, ich werd dann mal gehen." Er eilte an Draco vorbei und entfloh der unschönen Szenerie, die folgen würde.

Blaise ging auf Draco zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Draco, was ist mit dir los? Warum stürmst du so in mein Zimmer? Ich weiß, dass wir Freunde sind, aber in letzter Zeit legst du es echt drauf an. Was ist dein Problem?", sagte er wütend.

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Blaise. Warum war er in deinem Zimmer? Und so spät nachts?", fragte er spitz.

Blaise' Mund verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. "Ich weiß nicht, was dich das angeht, Draco. Justin ist ein Freund. Er wollte reden. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

"Oh, jetzt ist es schon _Justin_? Wann zum Teufel hast du angefangen mit Hufflepuffs zu reden? Und er ist ein Schlammblut! Was ist los mit dir? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Und was soll die Scheiße mit Potter? Fickst du ihn?" Draco drückte seinen Mund zu. Das war ihm gerade rausgerutscht.

Blaise schnaubte. "Was? Ist es das worum es geht? Potter? Du rennst mir mitten in der Nacht die Bude ein, um mich zu fragen ob ich Potter ficke?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und wenn es so wäre, was geht es dich an?"

Draco legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Was es mich angeht, wenn du Harry Potter fickst? Ähm… lass mich überlegen… weil es gottverdammt geisteskrank wäre, Blaise! Du bist nicht schwul!"

Blaise sah Draco an. "Nein, ich bin nicht schwul, Draco. Aber ich mache, was ich mache. Diese Unterhaltung ist beendet."

"Blaise, fickst du ihn? Sag es mir. Ich werde nicht sauer sein, ich verspreche es." Er kam seinem Freund mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck immer näher. Blaise beobachtete Draco aufmerksam. Er traute ihm nicht mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Draco, lass es sein. Es geht dich nichts an. Ich will mit dir darüber nicht reden."

"Verdammt Blaise, warum benimmst du dich wie ein Volltrottel? Warum bist du nicht ehrlich zu mir? Sag mir einfach nur die Wahrheit!" Draco war auf dem besten Weg zur Hysterie. "Sag mir, fickst du ihn?? Und… liebst du ihn?" Draco bemerkte plötzlich die furchtbare Wahrheit. "Liebt er dich?" Angst erfasste sein Herz.

"Warum bist du so interessiert darin, was ich tue? Misch ich mich in deine Angelegenheiten ein? NEIN! Also hör auf zu fragen, Draco. Ich meine es ernst."

Dracos Brust zog sich zusammen. Blaise hatte die Frage nicht beantwortet. Das musste bedeuten, dass sie eine Art Beziehung hatten. Das konnte nicht sein! Er dachte an all die Stunden, in denen Blaise nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum war. War er bei Harry zu der Zeit? War Harry in Blaise' Zimmer gewesen? Wann war das alles passiert? Wie konnte er nicht wissen, dass sein bester Freund Männer bevorzugte? Oder dass er sich mit seinem Rivalen traf? Draco starrte Zabini an, als würde er ihn das erste Mal sehen. So viele Geheimnisse…

"Blaise! Du bist mit ihm zusammen, oder? Oder?? Seit der Party? Hast du dich raus geschlichen, um ihn zu sehen? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, das zwischen euch was läuft? Oder das du wirklich schwul bist? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde! Wie kannst du mir das antun?"

"Was tu ich dir an, Draco? Das hat gar nichts mit dir zu tun. Du kannst Harry so sehr hassen, wie du willst. Ich zwäng ihn dir nicht auf. Mein Privatleben ist genau das… Privat. Ich weiß, dass wir es nur testen wollten, als wir es nicht besser wussten, aber ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich es mag. Ich habe dir nichts davon erzählt, weil ich wusste, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest. Sieh dir diese Unterhaltung doch mal an! Ich werde nicht mein ganzes Leben vor dir rechtfertigen. Wenn du das nicht verstehen kannst, dann sollten wir besser keine Freunde mehr sein."

"Du wählst Potter über unsere Freundschaft?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

"Hier geht es nicht um Potter. Hier geht es darum, dass du dich nicht aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraushalten kannst. Du verhältst dich schon das ganze Jahr über wie ein verdammter Schwachkopf. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf dein Verhalten."

Dracos silberne Augen blitzen gefährlich auf. "Nun, wenn es so ist…"

"Draco. Hör auf dich wie ein Trottel zu benehmen. Aber gut, ich werde deine Frage beantworten. Ich bin nicht mit Harry zusammen, _noch nicht_."

Draco starrte ihn noch finsterer an. "Noch nicht? Du planst es also?"

Blaise öffnete den Mund um sprechen, aber hatte nicht die Chance zu antworten. Seine Augen bemerkten eine Bewegung hinter Dracos Kopf. Crabbe und Goyle standen auf der türlosen Türschwelle. Sie beiden blickten schläfrig drein.

"Was ist los? Was ist mit deiner Tür passiert, Blaise? Warum hast du deinen Zauberstab auf Blaise gerichtet, Draco?"

"Draco wollte gerade gehen, und das solltet ihr auch tun. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Er blickte Draco ernst an. "Ich werde meinem Freund für diesen Einbruch verzeihen, aber nur _einmal_. Und jetzt raus!" Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür. "Reparo."

Draco sah seinen Freund an. Er wusste das Blaise angepisst war, aber das war er auch. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass Blaise zu dem Thema nichts mehr sagen würde, also hatte es keinen Sinn ihn weiter auszufragen. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und kehrte zu seinem eigenen Zimmer zurück.

Er ging in sein Bad und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Wütende, silberne Augen starrten zurück. Draco schlug mit der Faust in den Spiegel und zerlegte ihn somit in tausend kleine Scherben. Blut strömte aus seiner Hand, als die Glassplitter sich auf dem Boden verstreuten wie silbernes Konfetti. Er tauchte seinen Finger in sein eigenes Blut und schrieb einen Namen an die Wand. Er starrte sein Werk an, als ob er versuchte jeden einzelnen Buchstaben in sein Gehirn einzubrennen. Schnell wischte er es weg, rote Streifen hinterlassend. Der Hauself, der am nächsten Morgen das Bad putzen würde, würde sich wundern, welches Wort den Buchstaben 'A' enthalten könnte, bevor er den Beweiß wegwischen würde.

-

Madam Pomfrey gab Harry einen schmerzstillenden Trank. Es war nicht die einfachste Sache, die Heilerin zu belügen. Sie hatte ihn untersuchen wollen, doch Harry wollte nicht, dass sie sah, dass er keine Wunden mehr hatte. Der körperliche Schaden war gering gewesen, aber der Schmerz war tief in seinem Körper drin. Er konnte es nicht erklären. Sie hatte ihn nach einer Standpauke und einen finsteren Blick gehen lassen.

Harry nahm die vorgeschriebene Menge des Trankes zum Mittagessen ein. Er hoffte auf ein gutes Ergebnis, da er sich ziemlich schlecht fühlte.

"Harry, was war das für ein Trank, den du gerade genommen hast?", fragte Hermine.

"Ein Schmerztrank. Ich fühle mich nicht so gut."

"Immer noch von der Werwolfattacke? Was hat Madam Pomfrey dazu gesagt?"

"Ich hab ihr nicht genau erzählt, was das Problem ist. Sie wäre durchgedreht, wenn ich ihr erzählt hätte, dass ich angegriffen wurde. Also hab ich improvisiert." Harry sah Hermine nicht in die Augen. Er wusste was kommen würde.

"Harry! Du hast Madam Pomfrey angelogen? Woher willst du wissen, ob der Trank überhaupt funktioniert? Ich kann dir nicht glauben, dass sie dir etwas gegeben hat, ohne die Wahrheit zu kennen."

Harry sah zu Ron. _Rette mich_, formte er stumm mit den Lippen.

"Hermine, verschon ihn, okay? Wenn es ernst wird, wird er ihr schon die Wahrheit sagen. Stimmt's, Harry?" Er blickte Harry wissend an.

"Ja, natürlich. Außerdem wollte ich mit Remus darüber reden. Er kann mir vielleicht helfen. Ich brauch nur was, um den Schmerz zu lindern."

Hermine schien nicht überzeugt. Sie sah Harry mit verengten Augen an. "Nun, dass solltest du. Oder ich werde es erzählen."

Harry seufzte. Er mochte Hermine wirklich, aber manchmal wünschte er sich, sie würde ihn in Frieden lassen. Es war Zeit für UTZ Zaubertränke. Im siebten Jahr konnten die Schüler wählen, welche Fortgeschrittenen-Kurse sie belegen wollten, solange sie ihre ZAGs in diesem Fach bestanden hatten. Harry hatte Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst gewählt. Er wollte immer noch Auror werden.

Professor Snape hatte träge den Zauberstab geschwungen und die Anweisungen für den Trank, den sie brauen sollten, erschienen an der Tafel. Harry war auf dem Weg, um die Zutaten für den Trank zu holen, als er von Blaise angesprochen wurde, der ebenso auf dem Weg zum Vorratsschrank war.

"Hey Harry.", sagte er und lächelte sexy. Harry blickte den Slytherin an.

"Hey Blaise."

"Weißt du, Harry, wir sagen schon eine ganze Weile 'Hi' zueinander. Was hältst du davon einen Schritt weiter zu gehen? Können wir uns nach dem Unterricht mal treffen?"

Harry war überrascht. Hatte Blaise Zabini ihn gerade um ein Date gebeten? Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Was hatte er vor? Er sah Blaise misstrauisch an.

"Nichts für ungut, Blaise, aber ich denke nicht. Ich meine, du hast mein Leben gerettet und alles, aber was wäre der Grund, warum wir miteinander rumhängen sollten? Wir sind keine _Freunde_."

"Das ist es ja, Harry. Ich weiß, dass wir keine Freunde sind. Aber ich versuche das zu ändern. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich möchte mehr vom Leben haben."

"Und wie werden deine _reinblütigen_ Freunde das aufnehmen? Die Hälfte deines Hauses sind Todesser im Training. Sicher wirst du scheiße angemacht werden, wenn du dich mit mir anfreundest."

"Pass auf, ich folge meinen Freunden nicht blind, okay? Offensichtlich bin ich ein wenig anders als sie, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Ich werde früh genug Außenseiter werden, da kann ich auch erhobenen Zauberstabes gehen. Warum sollte ich dann nicht mit dem Wunderjungen befreundet sein, der gleichzeitig auch noch der sexieste Kerl auf Hogwarts ist? Wenn schon, denn schon." Er lachte leise. "Also, wie sieht's aus, Harry?"

Harry fühlte wie die Röte in seine Wangen stieg. Gott, er musste das irgendwie unter Kontrolle kriegen! Harry dachte darüber nach, was Blaise gesagt hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er eine Phiole von seinem Blut wollte. Er wollte sich nur nach dem Unterricht mit ihm treffen. Wo lag das Problem? Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah Blaise prüfend an.

"Bitte Harry. Ich werde auch lieb sein, ich verspreche es." Er versuchte einen Hundeblick aufzusetzen.

Harry lachte. "Okay, gut, wir können uns nach dem Unterricht mal treffe. Am Ende der Woche, dann." Er nahm die Zutaten und ging zurück zu seinem Tisch.

Blaise lächelte, als er zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte. Er warf Draco einen finsteren Blick zu, der ihn mit schlecht verborgener Wut anstarrte. Draco benahm sich so komisch in letzter Zeit. Die Szene in seinem Zimmer in der letzten Nacht war so untypisch für Draco. Normalerweise war dieser so kalt wie Eis, aber er wusste, dass nur Potter ihn heiß und genervt machte. Er wusste auch, wie sehr Draco Harry hasste, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so ausflippen würde.

Draco würde ziemlich wütend auf ihn sein, weil Blaise es ernst meinte mit dem Kennenlernen von Harry. Und wenn sein Plan funktionierte, würde Harry bald einiges mehr mit ihn zutun haben.

Nachdem Unterricht stellte Ron Harry zur Rede. "Hab ich dich wirklich mit Zabini reden gesehen?"

Harry wandte sich. "Ja, du hast mich gesehen. Blaise ist kein schlechter Kerl. Er scheint okay zu sein, wenn Malfoy nicht dabei ist."

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Klar, aber das ist es ja. Er ist nie von Malfoy getrennt. Er hat was vor. Merk dir das."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Werden wir ja sehen. Er will sich diese Woche mit mir treffen."

"Wirklich? Warum?", sprudelte es aus Ron heraus.

"Er hat mein Leben gerettet. Vielleicht möchte er den Jungen kennen lernen, den er gerettet hat. Ich weiß nicht."

Harry hoffte, dass das Ron beschwichtigen würde. Er wusste, auf was Blaise wirklich hinaus war.

Ron nickte. "Ich schätze, dass ist ein guter Grund. Aber wenn er irgendwas macht, dann schlag ich ihn zu Brei." Harry lachte seinen Freund an. Sie machten sich auf den Weg aus den Kerkern.

Draco trat aus einer kleinen Nische. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in seine Handflächen und er beobachtete, wie die beiden Gryffindors die Kerker verließen.

Auf keinen Fall würde er zulassen, dass Blaise mit Potter zusammen kommt.

-

Reviews?


	7. Midnight Madness

Kapitel 6 - Midnight Madness

Zwei Tage nachdem er den Trank von Madam Pomfrey genommen hatte, wusste Harry, dass er nicht wirkte. Er hatte versucht die Dosis zu erhöhen, aber ohne Erfolg. Es half ihm nicht bei seinem Schmerz und es sorgte nicht dafür, dass er sich besser fühlte. Er wollte nicht wieder in den Krankenflügel und nach etwas Stärkerem fragen. Madam Pomfrey würde nur zu viele Fragen stellen.

Harry war auf dem Weg zu Remus. Der VGDDG-Lehrer korrigierte gerade Arbeiten, als Harry eintrat.

"Harry.", sagte Remus erfreut. "Ich bin froh dich zu sehen. Ich hatte seit dem Sommer kaum die Möglichkeit mit dir zu reden. Wie geht es dir?" Er betrachtete Harrys neuen Style. Seine Augen waren wirklich auffallend, wie Lilys.

"Professor, ähmmm… Ich brauche einen Ratschlag. Aber Sie müssen mir zuhören. Sagen wir, jemand wurde von einem Werwolf angegriffen, aber nicht gebissen. Dieser jemand hat nur einen Kratzer abbekommen. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis es verheilt?

Remus sah Harry fragend an. "Das kommt darauf an. Wie tief war der Kratzer?"

"Es hat ein wenig geblutet, aber es war nicht sehr tief. Die Wunden sind verschwunden, aber es tut trotzdem noch weh. Ist das normal?"

"Harry, wer wurde angegriffen?"

"Ich möchte das lieber nicht sagen. Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich wollte es nur wissen."

Remus seufzte. "Okay, Harry. Es würde vielleicht drei Wochen dauern bis es verheilt ist, wenn es ein leichter Kratzer ist. Aber es sollte nicht wehtun. Das klingt nach einen anderen Problem. Ich würde diesem Individuum vorschlagen zu einer Heilerin zu gehen." Er sah Harry ernst an.

Harry sah zurück. Auch er seufzte und begann dann sein Shirt aufzuknöpfen.

"Ich versteh nicht warum es so sehr wehtut."

Remus stand von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreitisch auf und ging zu Harry hinüber. Er untersuchte die Haut, die Harry ihm zeigte.

"Weißt du wer dich attackiert hat? Was ist passiert?"

Harry beschrieb den Vorfall. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn. "Was für ein Tag war das?"

"Der siebzehnte August, glaub ich."

"Harry, in dieser Nacht war kein Vollmond. Bist du sicher, dass es ein Werwolf war?"

Harry blinzelte. Kein Vollmond? Er erkannte definitiv einen Werwolf, wenn er vor ihm stand.

"Ja, ich bin sicher, dass es einer war. Sein Name ist Nicos… Ich erinnere mich nicht an seinen Hinternamen."

Remus schwieg für etliche Minuten. Dann sagte er, "Harry, ich muss erst etwas recherchieren. Ich kenne mich mit den Folgen von Attacken, die nicht an einem Vollmond geschehen sind nicht aus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum er sich überhaupt verwandelt hat. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden. Vielleicht kann Professor Snape helfen."

"Oh, Gott nein. Ich will nicht, dass er davon etwas weiß. Da werd ich mir Jahrelang was anhören dürfen.", flehte Harry den Mann an.

"Harry, er ist ein Zaubertrankmeister. Er kann bei so etwas sehr nützlich sein. Mach es nicht kompliziert. Es wird nicht so schlimm werden.", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. Harry sah ihn seltsam an.

"Ja, klar. Professor Snape würde die Möglichkeiten nicht nutzen mir ständig vorzuhalten, dass er mir geholfen hatte? Und dir auch nicht? Oh bitte.", grinste Harry.

Remus lächelte daraufhin auch. "Ich schätze, da hast du Recht. Nun, wir werden seine Hilfe nur in Anspruch nehmen, wenn es wirklich notwendig ist, okay?"

Harry nickte. "Damit kann ich leben. Danke, Professor." Damit verließ er den Klassenraum.

Remus Lächeln verschwand. Das lief gar nicht gut.

-

Harry war fast zurück im Gryffindorturm, als ihm eine Idee kam. Hatte Fadien ihm nicht gesagt, dass er in Kontakt mit ihm treten kann, wenn er mehr von den Pillen brauchte? Natürlich, wie hatte er so dumm sein können! Er fragte sich, ob er zu den Slytherins gehen und Millicent fragen sollte, wie er in Kotakt zu ihrem Bruder treten könne.

Aber er wollte dies nicht. Die Neuigkeit, dass er eine Slytherin um etwas gebeten hatte, würde sicher Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten machen. Also wandte er sich um und eilte zur Eulerei. Sobald er eingetreten war, flog auch schon Hedwig auf ihn zu. Er nahm ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche und schrieb einen kurzen Brief an Fadien.

_Fadien, _

_Wie geht's dir? Schule ist okay. Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Mir sind die Pillen, die du mir gegeben hast, ausgegangen. Unglücklicherweise ist der Schmerz immer noch da. Ist es möglich, dass du mir welche zuschicken könntest, oder mir sagen könntest, wann du wieder welche bekommst? Es wäre auch gut, wenn du höher dosierte hättest, damit ich sie nicht so oft nehmen muss._

_Dein Freund,_

_HP_

Er sah Hedwig zu, wie sie mit dem Brief davonflog. Er hoffte, sie würde bald zurückkehren.

Harry ging durch den Eingang der Schule. Er sah Blaise, der mit Pansy aus der Großen Halle kam. Er winkte ihm zu und die beiden kamen zu ihm hinüber.

"Hey Harry, viel zu tun?", fragte Blaise. Pansy beobachtete Harry schweigend und sog sein Erscheinungsbild in sich auf. Blaise hatte einen guten Grund so unruhig zu werden. Potter war heiß! Aber sie liebte Draco, auch wenn dieser in letzter Zeit schrecklich war.

"Nein, zur Zeit nicht." Er sah zu Pansy und fragte sich, warum sie ihn bisher nicht beleidigt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung errötete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. Harry grübelte über die Bedeutung dieser Reaktion. War sie nicht mit Malfoy zusammen?

Blaise wandte sich Pansy zu. "Wir sehen uns später." Er sah Harry an. "Lass uns eine Runde laufen." Er deutete auf das Einganstor. Harry nickte.

Die beiden Männer gingen aus der Schule, die Blicke der anderen Schüler ignorierend. Sie liefen zum See hinunter und setzten sich auf eine der Bänke, die der Bergseite gegenüber standen. Keiner von beiden sprach. Harry wartete ruhig, bis Blaise sagte, was er wollte. Schließlich sah Blaise auf.

"Harry, ich weiß, das es vielleicht komisch ist, dass du und ich miteinander reden. Aber ich meinte ernst, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will ich selbst sein. Das ist unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Und mit den Dingen, die zurzeit vor sich gehen, der Krieg und alles, wer weiß was noch passieren wird. Ich möchte nicht so weitermachen mit all den Kleinigkeiten. Verstehst du das?"

"Ich kann es verstehen, aber natürlich ist es schwer zu glauben. Aber du und ich hatten nie wirkliche Probleme miteinander. Malfoy ist derjenige, der der Fluch meiner Existenz ist. Er ist so nervig. Sorry, dass ist so über deinen Freund rede.", fügte Harry schnell hinzu. Er hoffte, dass Blaise nicht allzu wütend sein würde.

Blaise lachte nur. "Ja, ich weiß. Draco kann manchmal ein richtiges Arschloch sein. Aber ich kenne ihn, seit wir drei Jahre alt waren." Er grinste. "Ich schätze, ich habe mich an ihn gewöhnt. Er ist ziemlich cool, wenn du hinter seine Fassade kommst."

Harry konnte das nur schwer glauben. Er blickte hinunter auf seine Hände. Es gab etwas, dass er fragen wollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie er es formulieren sollte. Er räusperte sich. Blaise sah ihn an.

"Da ist etwas, dass ich dich fragen will. Ich hoffe, du nimmst das jetzt nicht falsch auf. Aber, woher wusstest du, dass du auf…ähm…Kerle stehst?"

"Ich schätze, dass hab ich schon immer irgendwie gewusst. Ich mag Mädchen trotzdem noch. Also denke ich, man kann mich als bi bezeichnen. Ich mag es einfach Spaß zu haben. Mit Kerlen gibt's es normalerweise weniger Drama, keine Tränen, so was halt. Mädchen sind ein bisschen zu anhänglich. Ich denke, du weißt wovon ich spreche." Er kicherte leise.

Harry verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an Ginny. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Und sie ist auch noch die Schwester meines besten Freundes! Das war so peinlich gewesen. Ron hat es aber ziemlich gut verkraftet. Ginny war echt ein Albtraum. Aber ich will nicht über sie reden. Davon bekomm ich Kopfschmerzen." Er rieb sich über die Schläfen.

"Also Harry, bist du… schwul?"

"Ich weiß nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich habe es nicht gehasst dich auf der Party oder im Zug zu küssen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich fühle." Er lehnte sich zurück und sah in den blassblauen Himmel hoch. "Ich will nur ein normales Leben führen, ohne diesen ganzen Scheiß über meinem Kopf. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich mich darüber freue, dass das jetzt passiert, aber ich bin auch nicht schockiert darüber. Ich war ziemlich eingeschlossen, hab nur mit meinen Gryffindor Freunden zutun gehabt. Es gab nicht mehr Zeit für anderes. Das mit Ginny ist einfach passiert. Ich denke, ich bin mit ihr zusammengekommen, weil ich mich einsam gefühlt habe. Ich brauchte jemanden. Und jetzt fühl ich mich schlecht, weil es aussieht, als hätte ich sie nur benutzt. Aber ich sorge mich wirklich um sie. Ich liebe sie nur nicht."

Blaise nickte. Er war glücklich, dass Harry sich ihm öffnete. Er war überrascht, dass der Gryffindor so leicht mit ihm redete. Und er war froh, den Schritt getan zu haben, den Menschen hinter der Legende kennen zu lernen.

"Nun, du musst schon was Besonderes sein. Die halbe Schule versucht deine Aufmerksam auf sich zu lenken. Mich eingeschlossen…", er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

Harry errötete leicht. "Ich weiß nicht was mit diesen Leuten los ist. Ich bin nur Harry. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Blaise sah ihn ungläubig an. "Wow, du ziehst dich selbst ziemlich runter. Du bist das Größte seit der Erfindung von Kürbissaft. Zumindest sagte das irgendein Erstklässler." Die beiden jungen Männer brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Wenn die halbe Schule hinter mir her ist, wo ist dann die andere Hälfte? Ich bin sicher, dass du auch begehrt bist."

"Die andere Hälfte ist hinter Draco her. Selbst in der Hinsicht seit ihr Konkurrenten."

"Wie auch immer. Malfoy kann sie haben. Er sollte echt mal diesen Besenstiel aus seinem Arsch ziehen. Er ist solch eine Plage. Ein richtiges Arschloch. Ich hasse ihn so sehr." Harry konnte spüren, dass er, nur bei dem Gedanken an den Blonden anfing zu kochen.

Zabini grinste Harry an, dann lehnte er sich verschwörerisch vor und flüsterte, "Ich hatte mal was mit Draco zu laufen. Aber das ist schon Jahre her." Er wartete gespannt auf Harrys Reaktion und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Harry war gerade dabei gewesen zu schlucken. Sein Hals zog sich zusammen und er begann zu husten. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als er keuchte und versuchte wieder Luft zu kriegen. Blaise schlug ihm auf den Rücken. Sorge stand in seinen Augen, aber auch ein wenig Belustigung.

"Waaaaaas?", hustete er.

"Vor ein paar Jahren haben wir miteinander rumgemacht. Wir hatten einem Hauself befohlen, uns Feuerwhiskey zu stehlen. Wir waren verdammt besoffen. Ich denke, da waren wir vielleicht dreizehn. Wie auch immer, es war Neugierde. Wir hatten natürlich keine Ahnung was wir da taten. Wir haben nie wieder darüber geredet. Aber das darfst du keinem erzählen, okay?" Blaise sah ihn ernst an.

"Oh Gott, Blaise, wie kannst du mir so was erzählen und dann erwarten, dass ich es niemandem sage! BITTE! Du tötest mich damit." Blaise zog die Stirn kraus. "Schön, ich werde es niemandem erzählen, okay. Verdammt! Mit der Geschichte könnt ich soviel Spaß haben." Harry konnte diese kleine Neuigkeit kaum glauben. Malfoy hatte was mit Blaise? _Also denkt er, ich würde ihm Blaise wegnehmen_, dachte er.

"Vergiss nicht, dass Malfoy gesehen hat, wie du mich geküsst hast. Er hat niemandem davon erzählt.", erinnerte Blaise ihn.

Harry seufzte schwach. Blaise hatte Recht. Es war beachtlich, dass Draco ihn nicht wegen dem Kuss aufgezogen hatte. Er schien nur wegen der Lebensrettersache angepisst zu sein. Harry grinste. "Weißt du, du hast mir gerade den Tag versüßt, Blaise. Danke."

"Nun, ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dein Tag wäre schon von dem Fakt versüßt, dass du hier neben mir sitzt. Aber hey, ich muss nehmen, was ich kriegen kann.", schmollte er.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Oh, ich hab eine schöne Zeit. Tut mir Leid. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich keinen Spaß habe."

Blaise lachte. "Das war nur ein Scherz, Harry! Bleib locker, okay?"

Harry lächelte und seine Augen reflektierten das Sonnenlicht.

Der Anblick verschlug Blaise den Atem. Er lehnte sich zu Harry und starrte direkt in dessen Augen. Harry saß wie versteinert da und beobachtete Blaise Mund, wie er immer näher an seinen eigenen kam. Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, startete ein Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch. Zabini begann sanft mit der Zunge über Harrys Lippen zu fahren und um Einlass zu betteln. Harry öffnete seinen Mund und Blaise' Zunge fuhr hinein. Harry stöhnte leise und Blaise zog ihn näher zu sich.

"Blaise!!"

Die beiden Männer zuckten zusammen und schauten blitzschnell in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gerufen hatte. Justin stand dort und starrte sie an. In seinen Augen standen Schmerz und Verrat.

Blaise stand schnell auf und lief auf den Hufflepuff zu. "Justin, oh scheiße! Es tut mir leid, okay? Es sollte nicht passieren."

"Ja klar, Blaise! Ich komme zu dir und vertraue mich dir an. Und jetzt finde ich dir hier und du küsst ihn. Das ist so typisch Slytherin. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen." Er schien absolut am Boden zerstört zu sein.

Harry beobachtete das Schauspiel mit steigender Verwirrtheit. Justin muss mit Blaise über ihn geredet haben. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er den Hufflepuff vor dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum herumlungern sah. Er hat Justins Probe gehört, wie er die richtigen Worte suchte, um Harry seine Liebe zu gestehen. Und nun hatte Justin ihn und Blaise beim Küssen erwischt. Harry wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Justin sich fühlen musste.

"Ich gehe dann besser. Wir sehen uns später." Harry fühlte sich wirklich unwohl.

Blaise schien enttäuscht, aber Justin war verdammt aufgewühlt. Er sah Harry bittend an, als ob er ihn anflehen würde, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich diese Szene nur eingebildet hatte. Harry ging zurück zur Schule. Selbst jetzt konnte er noch Justins Worte verstehen. _"Warum hast du mir das angetan, Blaise? Du wusstest, wie sehr ich ihn mag. Hast du ihm überhaupt von mir erzählt, wie du es versprochen hast?"_ Harry wurde schlecht. Er wusste nicht, was genau passiert war, aber er fühlte, dass Blaise nicht aufrichtig ihm und Justin gegenüber gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte Blaise sich doch nicht so sehr verändert.

-

Harry betrat den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war noch nicht einmal ganz durch das Portraitloch geklettert, als er von Hermine gegriffen und hineingezogen wurde. Gott, hatte sie sich in einer Ecke versteckt, oder was?? Sie schubste ihn die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. Siebtklässler hatten keine Treppenblockade mehr. Männliche und weibliche Schüler konnten sich frei bewegen, um sich gegenseitig zu besuchen.

"Hermine, was ist los? Autsch… kann ich meinen Arm zurück haben?" Er geriet ins Stolpern, als sie ihn herumwirbelte, als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten.

"Harry, was läuft zwischen dir und Zabini?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Er winselte. "Nichts läuft zwischen uns, warum?" Unschuldige grüne Augen blinzelten.

Hermine schürzte die Lippen. "Harry, ich bin's. Irgendwas ist mit dir los. Außerdem hab ich ein paar 'Gerüchte' um Zabini gehört. Und jetzt hängst du mit ihm rum. Ihr seid heute Abend am See gewesen, stimmt das?"

Neuigkeiten wanderten schnell durch Hogwarts.

"Und? Dann bin ich halt mit ihm zum See gelaufen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass da irgendwas läuft." Er sah Hermine beiläufig an. "Über was für Gerüchte redest du eigentlich?"

"Das er ähmm… auf Männer steht. Du weißt, dass ich Gerüchten normalerweise keinen Glauben schenke, wegen dieser Kimmkorn. Aber jemand in Ravenclaw, dessen Cousin in Hufflepuff ist, sagte, dass Justin Finch-Fletchley schwul ist und das er und Zabini… nun… ziemlich viel miteinander zu tun haben."

"Das ist dein Beweis? Weil er nett zu Justin ist? Komm schon… das ist dämlich. Justin steht nicht auf Blaise und andersrum ist es auch nicht. Du solltest echt aufhören bei solchem Tratsch zuzuhören, Hermine. Du überraschst mich."

Hermine senkte leicht den Kopf und fragte dann schüchtern, "Bist du schwul, Harry?"

Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Er wusste, dass er Hermine vertrauen konnte. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon bereit war, darüber zu reden. Er ging zum Fenster hinüber und schaute hinaus. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er, "Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Antwort darauf. Ich fühl mich irgendwie taub zurzeit. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt irgendwas fühle. Aber genug von mir, was ist mit dir?" Er grinste. "Wie läuft's mit Ron?"

Hermine errötete. "Ganz gut zurzeit. Wir gehen es langsam an. Ich versuche nur durch all unsere Hausaufgaben zu kommen. Ich denke, Ron pisst das an, dass ich mich so um die Schule kümmere. Aber ich versuche Zeit für ihn zu haben. Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr."

"Nun, Ron hat das von Anfang an gewusst. Wenn es ihn wirklich stören würde, dann würde er dich nicht genauso mögen oder dir hinterherlaufen." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. "Und dein buschiges Haar zu zähmen hat sicherlich geholfen!" Sie benutzte nun verschiedene Haarprodukte, um ihre Haare zu glätten.

"Oh, du hast kein Recht über unbändiges Haar zu reden, mein Freund." Sie wuschelte ihm durch die schwarzen Strähnen und grinste ihn an. Harry lachte.

"Nun, ich hab noch Hausaufgaben. Lass mich die jetzt machen."

Hermines Mund stand offen. "Du willst Hausaufgaben machen? Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

"Klappe! Ich schätze, ich werd halt erwachsen. Bis später."

Harry ging in sein eigenes Zimmer und begann seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung zu machen. Er war kurz davor an seinem Schreibtisch einzuschlafen, als ein sachtes Klopfen am Fenster ihn wieder weckte. Er sah Hedwig an seinem Fenster. Er lies den Vogel ins Zimmer und befreite sie von dem großen Paket, dass sie ihm gebracht hatte. Harry lächelte glücklich. Hedwig war wirklich schnell gewesen. Harry wunderte sich, wo Fadien sich aufhielt, dass Hedwig es so schnell überliefern konnte. Er fand die Antwort wenige Momente später.

_HP,_

_Es tut mir Leid zu hören, dass du dich noch nicht besser fühlst. Natürlich werde ich dir helfen. Ich habe dir wirksamere Pillen geschickt, wie du es wolltest und einen Trank. Er könnte einige interessante Nebenwirkungen haben, aber es wird nicht wehtun. Ich wette, du wirst zufrieden mit sein._

_Also, das ist mir jetzt ein wenig peinlich, aber ich muss dich um eine Geldspende wegen dem Trank beten. Ich würde normalerweise nicht fragen, aber ich habe ein paar Projekte am Laufen. Ich hoffe, dass das hilft._

_Oh, und wie konnte ich das beinahe vergessen?! Ich veranstalte eine Party hier in Hogsmeade am nächsten Wochenende. Du bist eingeladen und kannst deine Freunde mitbringen. Allerdings nur Siebtklässler, da es ein weiteres 'Erwachsenen' Ding ist. Ich habe dir ein paar Flugblätter mitgeschickt, um sie herumzugeben. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich wieder zusehen._

_Fadien_

Harry öffnete das Paket. Etliche 'Flugblätter' rauschten hinaus. Es waren leuchten bunte Zettel mit Flügeln. Harrys Augen wanderten auf eine große Flasche voll Zaubertrank. Und er sah auch eine kleine Schachtel, welche verschiedenfarbige Pillen enthielt. Diese Pillen sahen anders aus, als die, die er bisher genutzt hatte. Er nahm eine heraus. _Harrrryyy_, schien sie ihm zuzuflüstern. Er nahm sie in den Mund. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn. Er stolperte rückwärts auf sein Bett und fiel in die weichen Laken. Seine Augen wurden glasig.

-

Lautes Klopfen und das Brüllen seines Namens weckten ihn. Harry setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Was war los? Er realisierte, dass jemand an seiner Tür klopfte. Er winkte mit der Hand zur Tür. Sie öffnete sich und Ron trat ein.

"Harry! Was machst du? Du hast den Unterricht heute Morgen verpasst. Geht es dir gut?" Er schien besorgt zu sein.

"Oh, klar Ron. Mir geht's gut. Ich schätze, ich habe verschlafen." Er trug immer noch die Kleidung von gestern. "Wie spät ist es? Warum hat Neville mich nicht geweckt?"

"Es ist Mittag. Neville hätte nicht gedacht, dass du hier drin bist. Es war so ruhig. Er meinte, er hätte deinen Namen durch die Badtür gerufen, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Du hast noch genug Zeit, um zu Zaubertränke zu kommen. Ein Glück, dass du das nicht verpasst hast. Snape würde dich zum Mittagessen fressen." Er bemerkte die bunten Blätter. "Was ist das?"

Harry lächelte. "Eine Party. Nächstes Wochenende in Hogsmeade. Nimm welche mit. Es ist allerdings nur für Siebtklässler." Harry stand auf und ging ins Bad. "Hey, reich mir mal das Shirt rüber."

"Welches? Hier liegen 'ne ganze Menge."

"Ähm… egal. Ich hol es." Harry blickte auf das Shirt in der Ecke. Im nächsten Moment kam es auf ihn zugeflogen. Harry und Ron sahen das Shirt überrascht an.

"Harry, du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du zauberstablose Magie beherrschst. Heilige Scheiße. Wann hast du das gelernt?"

"Scheinbar vor einer Minute. Ich habe nur daran gedacht und dann kam es zu mir." Er starrte geschockt auf das Shirt. Warte mal. Hatte er das mit der Tür nicht auch getan. Er hatte nur mit der Hand gewunken und sie hatte sich für Ron geöffnet. Harry begann zu lächeln. Das war genial!

"Versuch was anderes, Harry.", sagte Ron aufgeregt. Harry brachte die Hälfte der sich im Raum befindlichen Gegenstände zum Schweben.

"Das musst du mir beibringen! Oh Bloody Hell! Wir sind zu spät! Snape wird uns die Köpfe abreißen!" Harry beeilte sich fertig zu werden und sie beide rannten in die Kerker. Sie hatten es knapp geschafft vor Snape im Klassenraum anzukommen.

"Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor für lautes Atmen in meinem Klassenzimmer." Er wandte sich der Tafel zu. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an und ließen sich auf ihre Plätze fallen. Blaise beobachtete Harry unruhig von seinem Platz aus. Er versuchte Blickkontakt mit dem Gryffindor herstellen, aber Harry war in seine Arbeit vertieft. Blaise rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er warf die Salamanderaugen in seinen Trank, welcher gefährlich schwappte. Sein Partner, Tracy Davis, blickte ihn böse an. Draco grinste neben Pansy. Es schien, als gäbe es Ärger im Paradies.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen sie in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Harry verteilte die Flugblätter am Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Tisch. Justin sah Harry mit soviel Verlangen in den Augen an, dass Harry errötete. Er schaffte es dem leidenden Jungen ein falsches Lächeln zu schenken. Das hörbare Einatmen von Justin, das darauf folgte, brachte ihn beinahe zum Lachen. Er ging zurück zum Gryffindor Tisch und setzte sich. Ron begann gerade wieder über Harrys neue magische Fähigkeiten zu reden, als ein Schatten über den Tisch fiel. Sie sahen zu Blaise auf.

"Harry, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Alle Augen fielen auf Harry.

Hermine blickte ihn wissend an. Ron verzog das Gesicht, verhielt sich jedoch ruhig. Neville schien verwirrt und Seamus knallte seine Tasse wütend auf den Tisch. Dean stopfte ihm schnell ein Stück Auflauf in den Mund, aber er beobachtete den Handlungsverlauf interessiert.

"Was willst du hier, Zabini?", knurrte Seamus. "Der Slytherintisch ist dort trüben."

"Ich weiß, wo er ist, Finnegan. Krieg dich wieder ein." Er wandte sich zurück zu Harry. "Harry?"

"Ja, okay. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Harry stand auf und sah seinen Gryffindor Freunden nicht in die Augen. Seamus schnaubte laut und Ron machte ein knurrendes Geräusch. Hermine schlug beiden auf den Arm.

Er folgte Blaise hinaus aus der Halle. Die Gryffindors waren nicht die Einzigen, die Probleme damit hatten, dass die beiden zusammen die Große Halle verließen. Draco beobachtete dieses unglaubliche Ereignis ärgerlich. Justin verfluchte Blaise Zabini und seine Familie auf ewig. Ginny, welche die Halle gerade betreten hatte, als sie an ihr vorbei liefen, starrte sie an und ihr Gesicht wurde so rot wie ihr Haar.

Blaise hielt in der Eingangshalle an und wirbelte herum, um Harry anzusehen.

"Harry, bist du böse auf mich? Du hast seit gestern nicht mehr wirklich mit mir gesprochen."

"Was ist mit Justin passiert? Was läuft da ab?"

Blaise blickte schuldig zu Boden und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Okay, Harry. Das war so. Justin ist schwul, nicht? Ich hab ihn im Sommer in einem Muggle Club getroffen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dort jemand kennt. Und ich dachte dasselbe. Also waren wir ziemlich überrascht uns dort über den Weg zu laufen. Jedenfalls ist er ein netter Kerl. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal mit einem Mugglegeborenen anfreunden würde. Aber das war der Moment, an dem ich meine Vorurteile über Bord warf. Auf jeden Fall hat Justin mir dann erzählt, in wen er unsterblich verliebt ist." Er sah Harry direkt an. "Er wollte, dass ich für ihn mit dir rede, um herauszufinden, ob du Interesse an ihm hättest. Er ist ziemlich schüchtern. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass auch ich an dir interessiert bin, wegen der Hausrivalitäten."

"Und anstatt mit mir zu reden hast du mich geküsst? Und dann kam er vorbei und hat dich erwischt. Das ist echt scheiße gelaufen, Blaise." Harry rümpfte die Nase.

"Harry, ich weiß. Es war ein ziemliches Chaos. Und jetzt hasst Justin mich. Er denkt, dass ich dich ihm 'weggestohlen' hätte und dass er nun nie eine Chance bei dir haben wird. Ich fühl mich schlecht deswegen, also wollte ich wissen, ob du auch böse auf mich bist?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Blaise. Ich denke, dass es nicht gut war, dass du mir nicht wenigstens von Justin erzählt hast. Warum eigentlich nicht?"

Blaise verlagerte sein Gewicht nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Nun?", verlangte Harry zu wissen. Der Slytherin antwortete nicht.

"Gut, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann gibt es nichts mehr worüber wir reden müssten." Er wandte sich um, um zur Großen Halle zurück zugehen.

"Harry, warte!" Blaise straffte seine Schultern und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Schau, ich hab dir nichts davon erzählt, weil ich dachte, dass du vielleicht an ihm interessiert sein könntest, anstatt an mir. Ich weiß, wie diese ganze Gryffindor/Slytherin Sache ist. Ich dachte, du würdest Justin eher mögen, weil es mit einem Hufflepuff einfacher ist. Als du begonnen hast, mit mir zu reden, da wollt ich das nicht gefährden." Dann sah er wieder auf den Boden. "Ich mag dich wirklich und ich möchte eine Beziehung mit dir."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte dieses Geständnis von Blaise nicht erwartet. Das machte alles gerade noch komplizierter. Er genoss Blaise' Gesellschaft und er fühlte sich angezogen von ihm. Aber _mochte_ er ihn? Harry wusste es nicht. Blaise sah ihn wieder an, auf eine Antwort wartend.

"Ich weiß nicht, Blaise.", sagte Harry langsam. "Ich bin dir nicht böse. Aber ich mag es nicht, dass du mir nicht gleich die Wahrheit über Justin gesagt hast. Das sollte meine Entscheidung sein. Ich denke, du musst dich erstmal mit Justin aussprechen. Wir sehen uns."

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Wirst du dieses Wochenende auf die Party gehen? Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja da." Damit eilte er zurück in die Große Halle. Blaise sah ihm nach. Wenigstens hatte er noch eine Chance.

-

Es war Freitag und die Gruppe von Gryffindors, ohne Ginny, strömte nach Hogsmeade. Ginny war verdammt angepisst gewesen, dass sie nicht mit zu der Party kommen konnte. Aber was sollten sie dagegen tun? Es war nicht ihre Party. Harry hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Er erinnerte sich, wie er zurück geblieben war, wenn die anderen nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren in seinem dritten Jahr. Er wollte sie erst trösten, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich falsche Hoffnungen machte.

Die Party fand in einem kleinen Landhaus am Stadtrand von Hogsmeade statt. Lichter flackerten, als die Gruppe ankam. Eine ihnen unbekannte Hexe öffnete die Tür. Nach der obligatorischen Erklärungsunterzeichnung wünschte sie ihnen einen schönen Abend. Die äußere Erscheinung des Hauses war trügerisch. Von innen schien es ein riesiges Herrenhaus zu sein, sogar mit eingebautem Pool. Diese Party schien ein wenig gehobener zu sein und viele der Gäste waren älter, als bei Harrys letzter Party. Flaschen schwebten durch die Luft und verteilten ihren bunten Inhalt.

Sie betraten die große Esshalle, in der etliche Tabletts voller Essen standen und eine Bar aufgebaut war. Fadien stand an der Bar und hielt einen großen Kelch in der Hand. Er grinste breit, als er Harry sah und stürmte sofort zu ihm hinüber. Fadien konnte gar nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Harry hatte Gringotts mitgeteilt, dass er Geld brauchte. Hedwig hatte dieses Anfang der Woche zu Fadien geschickt.

"Haaarrryyyy!", schnurrte er. "Bin so froh dich zu sehen. Das sind deine Freunde? Lasst euch Drinks von mir geben. Ich hab sogar einen besseren, als letztes Mal, ich nenne ihn 'Pleasure'. Hier versucht mal." Er reichte jedem einen Drink. Harry war überrascht zu sehen, dass Hermine trank.

"Es ist eine Party, Harry.", sagte sie nervös kichernd. "Ich muss mich auch mal entspannen."

Harry war schon total begeistert von der Party. Seine Dosis an Medikamenten hatte nicht nachgelassen und er war praktisch nach Hogsmeade geschwebt. Er hatte sich schon die ganze Woche auf ein wenig Spaß gefreut. Fadien führte sie in einen Raum, der ein einziger Dancefloor war.

Die Party war schon voll im Gange. Am Rande des Raumes standen etliche Sofas und viele Paare machten auf diesen miteinander rum. Ron zog Hermine auf die Tanzfläche. Sie verschwanden schnell in der Menge. Kurz darauf waren auch Seamus, Neville und Dean am Tanzen. Harry lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und beobachtete das Treiben. Er wurde von vielen Hexen gefragt, ob er mit ihnen tanzen wollte, aber er lehnte höflich ab. Er wollte zurzeit nur ein wenig chillen. Er sah Justin, welcher mit einem älteren Zauberer tanzte. Harry lächelte. Go Justin!

"Kannst du keinen Tanzpartner finden, Potter?", zischte eine Stimme in sein Ohr. Harry wandte sich um und sah direkt in funkelnde, silberne Augen. "Wo sind deine Scharen von Fans, die dich anbeten?" Draco klang angepisst… und besoffen.

Harry grinste den Blonden an. "Genau hier.", sagte er und griff Draco am Arm.

"Komm tanzen."

Bevor der Blonde wusste, was passiert war, hatte Harry ihn auch schon in die Mitte der Tanzfläche gezogen. Die Musik war laut und pulsierend. Jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt, sodass keiner sie überhaupt bemerkte.

Draco war geschockt. Er starrte den dunkelhaarigen Mann an, der vor ihm kreiste. Er schaute sich unauffällig um. Keiner beachtete sie. Dann sah er wieder zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gott vor ihm. Harry starrte ihn aus verführerischen Augen an. Dracos Mund wurde trocken. Er leerte den Rest seines Glases mit einem Zug, dann begann auch er sich der Musik hinzugeben. Bevor er es wirklich realisierte tanzte er mit Harry Potter. Und liebte es!

Ein paar Stunden und etliche Drinks später begann ein langsames Lied zu spielen. Die Paare um sie herum wurden zu einem Wirrwarr aus Armen und Beinen und küssten sich. Die beiden Männer legten eine Pause ein, sie hatten die letzten zwei Stunden ununterbrochen getanzt.

Harrys Haare hatten sich aufgrund des Schweißes in dunkle Spikes verwandelt. Dracos Blonde Strähnen hingen lose aus seinen Pferdeschwanz. Sie starrten den jeweils anderen an, und nahmen Details in sich auf, die sie vorher nie bemerkt hatten. Draco sah, dass Harry leichte Sommersprossen um die Nase hatte. Er beobachtete ihn wie hypnotisiert. Harry bemerkte, dass Dracos Wimpern fast unsichtbar waren, weil sie dieselbe weißblonde Farbe wie seine Augen hatte. Seine silbernen Augen hatten graue Tupfer in sich und sie schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten.

Alles schien sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen. Er sah sich selbst, wie er Malfoy immer näher kam und seine Arme um dessen Hals schlang. Dracos Hände fielen auf seine Hüfte und hielten ihn fest. Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich an. Schweigende Kommunikation. _Was passiert mit uns? Wir beide wollen das._

Harry lehnte sich zu Draco, seine Lippen waren feucht. Draco wartete voller Vorfreunde. Er atmete tief durch, dann bewegte er seinen Kopf vorwärts und seine Lippen trafen auch Harrys. Ihre Zungen streichelten sich und Harry begann sanft an Dracos Unterlippe zu saugen. Draco zog Harry an sich. Der Schwarzhaarige strich sanft über Dracos Hals, dafür sorgend, dass Draco erzitterte und ein Schauer ihn durchfuhr. Er presste seinen Mund stärker auf Harrys und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

Plötzlich stolperte ein betrunkener Zauberer durch die Menge. Er rempelte Draco hart an und der Kuss wurde unterbrochen. Draco sah den betrunkenen Zauberer genervt an und schubste ihn weg. Der Zauberer gluckste und verschwand im Gedränge. Draco wandte sich wieder um und sah Harry an. Sein Verstand ratterte. Was zum Teufel hatte er gerade getan?? Harry stand wie angewurzelt da und sah ebenso geschockt aus. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder.

Draco wich von Harry zurück, als ob er sich bereit machte ihn zu verhexen.

"Malfoy", Harry ging zögernd auf ihn zu.

"SCHEIßE!", brüllte Draco.

Er dreht sich um und rannte von der Tanzfläche. Harry sah ihm aufgewühlt hinterher. Er wusste, dass er betrunken und high war, aber hatte er sich das gerade nur eingebildet? Hatte er wirklich Draco Malfoy geküsst, vor all diesen Leuten? Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er dadurch das Bild von sich und Malfoy vergessen könnte. Doch alles was es brachte, war, dass sich der Raum zu drehen begann.

Er musste sich unbedingt hinsetzen. Langsam verließ er die Tanzfläche und suchte sich einen Sitzplatz. Er fand eine leere Couch und setzte sich, den Kopf zurücklehnend, darauf. Er schnellte hoch, als er fühlte wie Hände über seine Brust strichen.

Er blickte genau in Blaise' Augen.

"Harry.", flüsterte dieser nuschelnd. "Ich hab geseeeehn, wie du auf dem Daaaance Floooor stehen gelassen wurdest. Was eine Schaaandeee. Ich würde dir das nicht antun." Er versuchte Harry ernst anzusehen, aber begann zu lachen. "Ich habe was, was du sicher mögen wirst." Er senkte seinen Blick auf Harrys Schritt. "Und du bist in der perfekten Position."

Blaise kniete sich vor ihn. Harrys von Drogen benebelter Verstand brauchte ganze dreißig Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was Blaise vorhatte. Er fühlte, wie Blaise seinen Gürtel öffnete und sich dann daran machte seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Harry riss es zurück in die Realität.

"Blaise, du kannst das hier nicht machen. Nicht mit all den Leuten hier herum." Er drückte ihn weg und setzte sich auf. Blaise grinste.

"Dann halt woanders. Komm mit." Er stand wankend auf und zog Harry hinter sich her. Sie verließen den Raum mit dem Dancefloor.

Draco stand im Bad und versuchte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er hatte Harry Potter in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst. Auf einem Dancefloor voller Hogwartsschüler! Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Hatte er vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Was für einen Zauber hat Potter über ihn ausgesprochen? Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Fuck! Was wenn irgendwer sie gesehen hatte? Das würde er nicht verkraften. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass er es genossen hatte. Wollte nicht glauben, dass er stundenlang mit Potter tanzen wollte und dass er ihn dann küssen wollte, als ob nichts anderes auf der Welt wichtig wäre. Es musste ein Zauber gewesen sein. Er würde Potter ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam. Er wusste, dass alle ihn auslachen würden, wenn er das Bad verließ.

Draco strich seine Kleidung glatt und verließ das Bad. Einige Leute standen im Korridor, doch keiner beachtete ihn. Er reckte seinen Kopf, um zum Dancefloor zu schauen. Ein Stillezauber lag über den Raum, sodass er nichts hören konnte.

Ein bekannter Anblick fiel in sein Sichtfeld. Es war der Hinterkopf von Zabini, welcher die Treppe zu seiner Rechten hinaufstieg. Draco trat näher, um besser zu sehen. Es sah aus, als hatte Zabini Glück heute Abend. Er konnte erkenne, dass dieser jemanden mit sich zog. Draco lächelte sachte. Vielleicht würde auch er einen Partner heute Nacht finden. Dann verschwand sein Lächeln. Zabini zog jemand ihm bekanntes hinter sich her. Er würde dieses schwarze Haar überall wieder erkennen.

Eine Wut, wie Draco sie noch nie erlebt hat, durchflutete ihn. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er fletschte die Zähne. Potter verschwand gerade mit Blaise? Diese kleine, narbengesichtige Schlampe! Nicht wenn er dabei zusah, nicht schon wieder!

Er stampfte dem Paar hinterher. Er durchquerte den Korridor und zu seiner Linken sah er das Schlammblut und den irischen Gryffindor auf einem der Sofas miteinander rummachen. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete sie. Warte mal, war Granger nicht mit Weasley zusammen? Draco schnaubte. Aber er hatte keine Zeit über deren Probleme nachzudenken. Er hatte ein dringenderes Problem. Er ging an Dean und Justin vorbei, die sich leise an der Treppe unterhielten.

Er eilte die Stufen hinauf und fand sich in einem weiteren hohen Korridor wieder. Etliche Türen gingen davon ab. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Harry, der durch eine der hinteren Türen verschwand. Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er würde ihn zu einem nicht mehr erkennbaren, blutigen Brei zusammenschlagen.

Er hatte die Hälfte des Korridors hinter sich gebracht, als sich eine Tür öffnete. Er erstarrte, als er sah, dass es Pansy war, die aus dem Raum trat. Ihre Haare waren zerwuschelt und ihr Lippenstift verschmiert. Sie schien sauer zu sein. Draco wäre fast vornüber gekippt, als das Wiesel in sein Sichtfeld geriet.

"Wehe du erzählst jemandem davon, Weasley!", kreischte sie. "Dann werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen."

"Als ob jemand das wissen will! Oh mein Gott! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe! Bloody Hell! Ich fühl mich richtig dreckig und billig!"

Die Beiden blieben die angewurzelt stehen, als sie Draco sahen. Pansys Augen weiteten sich und ihr Kiefer klappte hinunter. Ron sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Draa-aaco? Was machst du denn hier?" Pansy zitterte vor Angst. "Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht."

"Ja.", sagte Ron schwach. Die Spannung in dem Korridor wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Draco starrte die Beiden nur an. Unter normalen Bedingungen wäre er so angeekelt und angepisst gewesen, dass er die beiden bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verhext hätte. Aber irgendwas an diesem Abend war so…so… komisch. Er war so verblüfft über seine eigene Liebschaft, dass ihn das hier gar nicht störte. Draco ging ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf die Tür am Ende des Korridors.

"Draco? Draaaco! Wo gehst du hin? Willst du nicht reden?" Pansy sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Warum schrie er sie nicht an? Sie versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, indem sie ihn am Shirt packte. Ron nutzte die Gelegenheit und flüchtete.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Pansy. Ich bin beschäftigt. Wir reden später." Er drückte ihre Hände von sich weg. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür. Er musste in diesen Raum hinein. Pansy versuchte immer noch ihn festzuhalten.

"Draco, es tut mir leid. Bitte, können wir nicht einfach reden? Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist! Bitte, du musst das glauben. Ich liebe dich!" Sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich weinen würde.

"NICHT JETZT, PANSY! Scheiße, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir später reden. Bist du taub?" Sie stolperte mit Tränen in den Augen zurück. Draco seufzte. "Pansy, ich bin dir nicht böse, okay. Etwas Komisches läuft hier. Wir sehen uns später. Geh jetzt einfach!"

Sie gehorchte. Langsam wich sie zurück, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ rennend den Korridor. Draco wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seines eigentlichen Problems zu.

Er erreichte das Ende des Korridors und presste sein Ohr gegen dir Tür. Er konnte nichts hören, doch das überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich. Höchstwahrscheinlich lag ein Stillezauber über allen Räumen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte, "Alohomara." Die Tür öffnete sich und er betrat den Raum mit einen Übelkeitsgefühl im Magen.

Der Raum war riesig und ausgestattet mit einem großen Himmelbett, Kerzen und allem, was für einen romantischen Abend nötig ist. Seine Augen fielen sofort auf das Bett und er war erleichtert zusehen, das niemand darauf lag. Draco hörte leise Stimmen und sein Kopf wandte sich blitzschnell in diese Richtung. Er durchquerte den Raum und fand einen weiteren, kleinen Raum. Er lauschte hinter einer Wand.

"Komm schon, Harry. Sei nicht so. Hab ein Herz, bitte!", sagte Blaise.

"Hör auf so dramatisch zu sein, Blaise.", sagte Harry sarkastisch. "Wir sind beide verdammt besoffen. Weißt du überhaupt, was du mir hier vorschlägst?"

"Harry, bitte! Ich verspreche, dass es sich für dich lohnen wird.", wimmerte Blaise.

Draco fühlte sich benommen. Er starrte die Wand an, als wäre sie eine Art Monster. Und dann hörte er wieder Potters Stimme.

"Scheiße, Blaise. Ich kann nicht mal mehr geradeaus gucken, geschweige denn irgendetwas anderes tun. Du kannst so ziemlich machen, was du willst." Harry klang, als würde er zu einem Kleinkind sprechen.

"Das ist alles, was ich hören wollte.", sagte Blaise eifrig. Er schubste Harry hinab auf den großen, ledernen Sessel. Draco hörte ein 'Bums' und das unverwechselbare Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses. Oh fuck hier! Er kam hinter der Wand hervor, um die beiden zu konfrontieren.

Harry saß auf einem hohen Ledersessel. Blaise war vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen, um sich bereit zu machen, Harry einen zu blasen.

"Blaise! Was zum Teufel tust du da?", brüllte Draco.

Smaragdgrüne Augen brannten sich in ihn. Harry tat nicht einmal so, als wäre er überrascht Draco zu sehen. Sein Blick blieb fest auf Draco haften. Blaise schien Dracos Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er schaute nicht einmal auf, sondern war immer noch damit beschäftigt Harry die Hose herunter zu ziehen. Draco rannte zu Blase hinüber und schubste ihn hart weg. Dieser sah auf und kam langsam runter von seiner Euphorie. Er blinzelte und sah Draco an.

"Draco? Was zum Teufel machst du hier, Mann? Was soll das?" Er kam bebend wieder auf die Beine und wankte gefährlich. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und er atmete schwer. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. "Ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr auf die Scheiße! Verfolgst du mich jetzt schon?"

Dracos Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. "Ich verfolge dich nicht. Ich war…ähm…" Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Was sollte er sagen? Das er eigentlich Harry verfolgte, weil dieser ihn auf dem Dancefloor geküsst hatte und dass er nun ein rasender, wütender Eifersüchtiger war, der bereit war sie beide zu töten?

"Was zum Teufel _ich_ hier tue??", fragte er ungläubig. "Was tust du hier, Blaise? Du bist kurz davor seinen Schwanz zu lutschen!"

"Ja, und du hast mich unterbrochen!", sagte Blaise.

"Merkst du es nicht, Blaise. Er hat irgendeinen Zauber auf dich gelegt, oder er hat dir einen Liebestrank verabreicht!"

"Um Merlins verdammten Willen, Draco!"

Draco wirbelte herum, um Harry böse anzustarren. "Was hast du verdammt noch mal mit mir gemacht, Potter? Was für einen Zauber hast du auf uns gelegt? Sag es mir jetzt!"

Als er Harry ansah wanderten seine Augen unfreiwillig zu Harrys Hose. Harrys Erektion war klar sichtbar und da seine Hose aufgeknöpft war, konnte er die Spitze von seinem Glied sehen. Es war prächtig. Draco schluckte trocken und zwang sich seinen Kopf von Harry wegzudrehen. Die Aussicht auf Harrys Schwanz hatte jeden seiner zusammenhängenden Gedanken aufgelöst. Er zwang sich wieder zu Blaise zu sehen, welcher vor ihm stand und bis zum Himmel angepisst schien.

"Fuck, verschwinde endlich Draco! Raus!", zischte Blaise. Er stürzte sich auf den Blonden. Draco griff ihn an der Gurgel, was Blaise zum Husten brachte. Er fiel hinten über und traf auf den Boden mit einem lauten Krachen. Draco ging zu Blaise hinüber und lehnte sich über ihn.

"Scheiße! Er ist bewusstlos! Wie viele von diesen verdammten Drinks hat er gesoffen?", sagte Draco genervt. Blaise begann zu schnarchen.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge entschied, dass es Zeit war diesen Ort zu verlassen. Er sah zu Draco und knöpfte seine Hose wieder zu. Der Blonde ging zu ihm hinüber. "Du gehst nirgendwohin, bis du mir sagst, was du getan hast!"

Harry lächelte den rasenden Blonden an. Er kam ein Stück näher zu ihm und sagte, "Vielleicht gebe ich ihm etwas, was du ihm nicht gibst." Er zwinkerte Draco zu. Draco fühlte wie er unter Harrys Blick dahin schmolz.

"Was zum Teufel?", brüllte Draco. "Was ist los mit dir? Was sollte das auf dem Dancefloor?"

Harry ging um Draco herum und flüsterte verführerisch in sein Ohr, "Ich habe nur getanzt. Wie nennst du es?" Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Harry sich gezwungen seinen Rivalen zu ärgern.

Draco wand sich. Die tiefe Stimme und dieser warme Atemzug, der über seinen Hals strich jagte Schauer durch seinen Körper. Zu seinem Entsetzten, bemerkte er, wie es ihn anmachte. NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! _Jaaaaa._ Plötzlich fühlte er einen festen Griff um seine Männlichkeit. Blut schoss in seine Wangen, als sein Glied steinhart wurde. Sein Herz pochte laut in seiner Brust und er dachte, dass er gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

Er schubste Harry wütend von sich. Harry sah ihm ins Gesicht. Das belustigte Glitzern in seinen Augen zog Draco an. Er fühlte, wie sich ein Knoten in seiner Brust bildete, aber er lief vorwärts, er wollte diese Lippen noch einmal schmecken. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, erst sanft und dann stieg der Druck. Draco griff Harrys Kopf und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Harry wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil, er saugte härter an Dracos Unterlippe. Ein Stöhnen entkam aus ihren Mündern.

Harrys Hand schlängelte sich in Dracos Jeans. Wann war das passiert? Bevor sein Hirn eine Antwort formulieren konnte begann die Hand sein Glied auf- und abzustreichen. Die warme Haut, die ihn verwöhnte war mehr, als er aushalten konnte. Er keuchte, als angenehme Gefühle durch seinen Körper strömten. Harry flüsterte ihm wieder ins Ohr,

"Magst du das, Malfoy? Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?" Draco kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung. Harrys Hände waren so perfekt darin. Sein Daumen hatte Dracos Schaft gefunden und bearbeitete die Spitze. Draco stöhnte laut auf und begann in Harrys Hand zu stoßen.

"Scheiße", stöhnte er.

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", schnurrte Harry. Malfoys Hals war staubtrocken. Harry war ihm so nah. Er konnte seinen Duft riechen, eine herrliche Mischung aus Mandeln und Schokolade. Draco musste dem Drang widerstehen, ihn zu beißen.

"Ich schätze, du willst also das ich aufhöre.", sagte er langsam. Er begann seine Hand aus Dracos Hose zu ziehen.

"Nein.", sagte Draco schnell. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham. "Hör nicht auf.", flüsterte er geschlagen.

Harrys Augen glitzerten schadenfroh auf. Seine Hand kehrte zu ihrer Aufgabe zurück. Dracos Knie gaben nach und er krallte sich in Harrys Schulter, um Halt zu finden. Seine Atmung verschnellte sich und sein Stöhnen wurde lauter. Er fühlte wie die Erlösung immer näher kam. Seine Hüften zuckten und Harrys Daumen fuhr immer wieder über seine Spitze.

"Ohh… scheiße…hmmmm…fuuuuuuck…" Draco schrie auf, als sein Samen herausschoss. Er bebte und umklammerte Harrys Hals fest. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Herz raste. Seine Hüften stießen immer noch leicht in Harrys Hand, welche ihn sanft weiter streichelte. Dracos Herz beruhigte sich endlich. Harrys Hand glitt aus seiner Hose und er wollte protestieren. Er würde die Wärme vermissen.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er immer noch an Harrys Hals hing. Hastig ließ er ihn los und wich zurück. Harry beobachtete ihn ohne eine sichtbare Gefühlsregung. Draco unterbrach den Blickkontakt, um auf den Boden zu sehen, wo sein Zauberstab gelandet war. Er nahm ihn auf und wandte einen Reinigungszauber auf sich an. Stille füllte den Raum. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich, sie wurden sich dem ungeheuren Ausmaß ihrer Tat bewusst. Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen. Ihre Augen sagten alles, und nichts…

Ein Aufstöhnen von Blaise unterbrach die Stille. Es unterbrach auch ihre schweigende Verbindung. Draco sah hinab auf seinen Freund. Er blickte kurz zu Harry, aber vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Hastig verließ er den Raum. Harry seufzte und kniete sich hinunter, um zu sehen, ob mit Blaise alles in Ordnung war.

-

Reviews?


	8. Snitches

Kapitel 7 - Snitches… None Golden

Harry eilte durch den Raum und versuchte seine Quidditch Schuhe zu finden. Er hatte zu einem Training an diesen Morgen um neun Uhr aufgerufen, aber nun wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Die Hogsmeade Party letzte Nacht hatte ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Irgendwas war mit Malfoy geschehen und er hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Er hasste Malfoy, wie konnte er also die halbe Nacht mit ihm tanzen und ihm danach einen runterholen? War er so heuchlerisch geworden?

Harry gab zu, dass er es genossen hat, den arroganten Slytherin aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Malfoy, nachdem er ihn geküsst hatte auf dem Dancefloor war unbezahlbar gewesen. Aber was hatte ihn dazu veranlasst? Und wann war diese Sache mit Blaise so aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Er musste herausfinden was für Gefühle er gegenüber dem Slytherin hatte. _Welchem Slytherin?_

"Hey Harry!" Es war Neville, welcher durch die Badtür kam, welches sie teilten. Er lächelte glücklich. Er sah aus, als ob er gleich mit einem Geheimnis rausrücken würde.

"Was gibt's?"

"Ich hab heute Abend ein Date! Ich habe sie auf der Party kennen gelernt!" Er grinste verlegen. Harry sah seinen schüchternen Freund freudig an.

"Gut gemacht! Wer ist es?" Er schaute unter seinem Bett nach seinen Schuhen.

"Millicent…ähm… sie ist in Slytherin."

Kraaaach!

Harrys Kopf kollidierte mit der Bettkante. Stöhnend rollte er sich darunter hervor und wartete bis die Sterne vor seinen Augen verschwanden.

"Alles okay?" Neville stand über ihm und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.

Harry zuckte zusammen und begann über seinen Hinterkopf zu streichen.

"Ein Slytherin Mädchen? Meinst du das ernst, Neville? Weiß sie, dass du in Gryffindor bist?" Harry war besorgt. "Slytherin Mädels können ziemlich… nun, gemein sein. Sie war es gewesen, die Hermine in unserem zweiten Jahr zusammengeschlagen hat."

"Ja, sie weiß, wer ich bin. Und ihre Familie gehört nicht zu den Todessern. Ich habe darüber gelesen, wer dazu gehört und alles, nachdem meine Eltern… ähm… krank geworden sind.", endete er unbehaglich. "Außerdem hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du dir sorgen machst, dass sie in Slytherin ist. Immerhin hast du selbst mit zwei von ihnen zu tun."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Wovon redest du, Neville? Hab ich nicht.", Er machte sich schnell wieder auf die Suche.

"Schon klar, Harry. Wenn du es sagst." Neville versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Harrys Gesicht färbte sich rot. "Es ist okay, Harry, wenn es dich glücklich macht. Aber du hättest es mir auch erzählen können. Ich hätte es nicht weitergesagt." Er stand vom Bett auf. "Viel Spaß beim Training. Wünsch mir Glück für heute Abend." Damit verließ er den Raum.

Harry starrte ihm hinterher. Von was hatte Neville geredet? Wusste er etwas? Harry nahm sich vor später mit ihm zu reden. Er fand seine Schuhe in der hintersten Ecke seines Schrankes. Jetzt wo er angemessen gekleidet war, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war die Hälfte der Stufen hinab gestiegen, als er laute Stimmen und Obszönitäten von unten hörte. Er eilte runter, um herauszufinden woher dieser Tumult stammte.

Hermine und Ron waren mitten in einer hitzigen Diskussion. Ron war in Weltuntergangsstimmung und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. Hermine war den Tränen nahe und Ginny schien frustriert. Beide Weasleys trugen ihre Quidditch Klamotten.

"Ich kann das nicht glauben! Was hast du denn für eine Reaktion erwartet?? Du kommst hier angetanzt und erzählst mir, dass du mit Seamus geknutscht hast? Was zum Teufel?" Ron schob sich das rote Haar aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich wollte ehrlich zu sein. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es von jemand anderem hörst. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich wusste nicht wie das passiert ist. Es war so plötzlich. Es muss an den Drinks gelegen haben. Ron, es tut mir leid!" Sie stand wie angewurzelt da, als ob sie nicht wusste was sie tun sollte. Ron verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich gehe. Ich hab Training." Er stürmte aus dem Raum.

Ginny berührte Hermines Arm. "Was zum Teufel ist los? Ich konnte kein Wort verstehen, dass ihr gesagt habt! Warum ist Ron so wütend und warum weinst du?" Hermine antwortete nicht, Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter und sie lief in ihr Zimmer.

"Harry, was ist los? Ich weiß, dass sie aufgewühlt waren, aber ich konnte kein Wort verstehen"

"Das muss an dem Zauber liegen, wir haben auf der Party eine Erklärung unterschrieben. Wir können niemanden erzählen, was dort passiert ist, wenn derjenige nicht auch dort war. Es muss wie eine fremde Sprache für dich klingen. Sorry."

Er sah besorgt aus. Hermine und Seamus? Ziemlich viele Verrücktheiten mussten gestern Nacht passiert sein. Er war immer noch nicht darüber hinweg dass Neville und Millicent miteinander ausgingen. Und er wollte schon gar nicht über seine eigenen Liebschaften nachdenken. Ginny sah ihn seltsam an.

"Ich kann deinem Gesicht entnehmen, dass auch du eine interessante Nacht hattest. Lass mich bloß nicht raus finden wer sie ist. Und lass es nie wieder passieren." Harry hätte fast laut aufgelacht. Wenn Ginny wüsste!

"Lass uns gehen!" Sie gingen auf das Portraitloch zu und wurde fast von Dean umgerannt, der von der anderen Seite kam.

"Hey, ich komme gleich nach, hatte eine lange Nacht." Er grinste sie an und zwinkerte Harry zu. Ginny knurrte ihm hinterher.

-

Das Training war ein Desaster. Als Harry am Quidditch Feld ankam, hatte Ron Seamus ins Gesicht geboxt und Seamus hatte mit einem Klatscherschläger geantwortet. Sie prügelten sich auf dem Boden liegend, als Harry auf sie zukam. Die Teamkollegen Jimmy Peakes und Demelza Robins versuchten die beiden auseinander zuziehen. Harry mischte sich in die Schlägerei ein und zog Ron von ihren kampflustigen, irischen Freund herunter. Er kämpfte gegen Harrys Griff an und brach diesem dabei beinahe die Nase mit seinen herumwirbelnden Armen.

"Lass mich los, Harry! Ich werde ihn töten!" Harry zog Ron quer über das Feld. Ginny half den anderen Seamus festzuhalten, der wie ein Wahnsinniger tobte.

"Ron! Stopp! Lass es sein! Was machst du?" Harry schubste seinen Freund unsanft auf den Boden. "Hör auf dich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen!"

Ron schäumte vor Wut, in seinen Augen stand Schock geschrieben, als er auf den Boden fiel. "Er hat es zugegeben! Sagte, dass es einfach passiert ist, dass er sie aber nicht benutzt hat. Er fühlt mehr für Hermine, als Freundschaft!" Ron war stinksauer. Er sprang auf und war bereit wieder auf Seamus loszugehen. Harry blockierte seinen Weg.

"Krieg dich wieder ein! Wir müssen trainieren! Die Party war verrückt, okay! Eine Menge seltsamer Scheiße ist passiert. Vielleicht steht er immer noch unter einem Zauber. Komm schon. Seamus ist unser Freund. Er würde dir nicht absichtlich wehtun." Ron sah Harry fragend an. "Komm schon, lass uns das Training hinter uns bringen."

Er zog seinen Freund hinter sich her, als sie zu den anderen zurückkehrten. Seamus schien immer noch im Blutrausch zu sein, aber zumindest hielt er still. Dean war zu der Gruppe gestoßen und sah sich besorgt um. Er wurde in die Details eingeweiht.

Harry begann das Training mit einem Pfiff aus seiner Pfeife. Sie würden nächste Woche gegen Slytherin spielen. Jeder nahm seine Position ein und Harry ließ die Klatscher frei. Er selbst spielte als gegnerischer Sucher, zusammen mit Dean. Ginny und Seamus spielten in ihren normalen Positionen. Harry übte nicht immer als Sucher, er kannste diese Position gut genug.

Als das Spiel begann, verschlimmerten sich die Dinge wieder. Seamus schaffte es in Rons Torringe zu punkten. Dieser starrte ihn böse an und murmelte unhörbar in sich hinein. Seamus grinste Ron spöttisch an. Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, aber Seamus zeigte keine Reue. Ron hielt den nächsten Wurf und warf den Quaffel direkt auf Seamus, der gerade einem Klatscher auswich. Mit dem Quaffel hatte er nicht so viel Glück, er traf ihn am Hinterkopf. Er fuhr auf seinem Besen herum und blickte den lachenden Rotschopf an. Dann flog er genau auf Rons Gesicht zu.

"Oh, du bist sehr lustig. Mich zu bewerfen, wenn ich nicht hingucke. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dir dein Mädchen unter der Nase wegschnappen konnte." Er lachte höhnisch, als Rons Mund aufklappte. Harry und Dean eilten auf sie zu, die aufkommende Gefahr spürend. Jimmy und Demelza hielten sich diesmal lieber raus.

"Du kleines Schwein!", schrie Ron wütend. "Halt dich von ihr fern!" Er griff Seamus an der Robe. Seamus wich zurück und Ron fiel von seinem Besen. Harry raste hinab, um ihn aufzufangen, bevor er auf den Boden traf. Wenige Zentimeter über den harten Erdboden fing er ihn.

Der Rothaarige atmete schwer.

"Danke. Ich dachte schon, es wäre vorbei.", keuchte er. "Ich werde ihn töten, Harry. Du hast ihn ja gehört!"

Harry seufzte. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit diesem Unsinn herumschlagen. Der Rest des Teams landete neben ihnen. Seamus versuchte immer noch einen Streit zu provozieren,

"Na, jetzt sagste nichts mehr, Weasley!", stichelte er.

Ron wirbelte herum. "Willst du das noch mal zu meiner Faust sagen, Kleiner?"

"Dann komm her!", sagte Seamus mit starkem, irischen Dialekt.

"HALT DIE FRESSE, SEAMUS!", brüllte Harry. Seine Augen waren auf den Iren fixiert. Im nächsten Moment flog Seamus aus unersichtlichem Grund nach hinten. Er schlug etwa fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt auf den Boden auf. Alle sahen ihn geschockt an.

"Oh Gott, Seamus! Alles in Ordnung?" Ginny rannte zu ihm, gefolgt von Dean und Demelza. Sie halfen ihm auf. "Was war das?" Sie schauten sich verwirrt um. Ron sah zu Harry, welcher bemerkbar ruhig geworden war. Er schluckte hart.

"Harry?", flüsterte Ron. "Warst du das?" Harry wandte sich zu Ron.

"Natürlich nicht! Wie kannst du so etwas fragen?" Er griff nach seinem Besen. "Das Training ist beendet. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von euch. Wie sollen wir so gegen Slytherin gewinnen?"

"In der Tat: Wie?", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen gedehnt. "Bei dieser Vorstellung brauchen wir gar nicht erscheinen. Da können wir euch auch von der Umkleide aus besiegen."

Sie wirbelten herum, um das ganze Slytherin Team zu sehen. Ein einstimmiges, genervtes Aufstöhnen kam von den Gryffindors. Draco lehnte sich locker an seinen Besen. Keiner wusste, wie lange sie dort schon standen. Er vermied es, Harry anzusehen.

"Dieses Training wird echt immer schlimmer.", sagte Ron. "Das Frettchen und seine Gefolgschaft. Wie bist du aus deinem Käfig raus gekommen? Verpiss dich."

Draco lachte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Wiesel sprechen können. Die Gryffindorks müssen wirklich hart mit dir trainiert haben. Es hat wohl all ihr Hirn gebraucht, um es zu schaffen." Die anderen Slytherins lachten. Ron knackte mit seinem Kiefer und ging auf sie zu. Ginny griff ihren Bruder am Arm.

"Gott, Ron! Es reicht! Lass uns gehen." Sie riss den Ärmel seiner Robe fast auseinander, als sie ihn von Malfoy wegzog. Draco sah zu, wie die Rothaarigen gingen. Er wandte sich um und schaute direkt in jadefarbene Augen. Steif ging er auf das Feld, welches die Gryffindors nun frei machten.

Harry hatte Malfoy still beobachtet. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass der Slytherin ihn nicht persönlich beleidigt hatte. Das musste ein Rekord sein. Er hatte auch seinen Blick bemerkt, bevor er das Feld betreten hatte. Da war etwas in seinen Augen gewesen, doch er konnte es nicht deuten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Vorerst würde er ihn unversehrt davon kommen lassen.

Sein Verstand beschäftigte sich immer noch damit, was mit Seamus passiert war. Er wusste, dass er es getan hatte, aber wie hatte er es getan? Er hatte ihn nicht verletzten wollen, nur damit er ruhig war. Er ging auf den Ausgang des Stadions zu und stieß dort mit Blaise zusammen, der offensichtlich spät dran war.

"Hey Harry, was geht?", fragte er heiter. Es war schwer sich nicht von seinem Enthusiasmus anstecken zu lassen.

"Nicht viel, Blaise. Dein Team ist bereit zum Training." Er warf einen Blick zurück auf das Feld.

"Pass auf, Harry, wegen letzte Nacht. Es tut mir leid. Ich schätze, ich bin eingeschlafen." Es schien ihm peinlich zu sein. "Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse. Ich werd es wieder gut machen, versprochen." Er sah ihn bittend an.

Harry versuchte seine Überraschtheit zu verstecken. Blaise erinnerte sich scheinbar nicht mehr an Malfoys Auftauchen. Harry begann sich ein wenig schuldig zu fühlen. Er wusste, dass Malfoy Blaise niemals davon erzählen würde. Nachdem Malfoy den Raum verlassen hatte, hatte Harry Blaise nach unten auf eine Couch gebracht und ihn dort liegen lassen. Er hatte sich gedacht, dass dessen Slytherin Freunde ihn zurück zum Schloss bringen würden.

Blaise sprach wieder, "Willst du dich heute Abend mit mir treffen? In Hogsmeade? Ich möchte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ist das okay? Ich mag dich wirklich, Harry. Ich denke, wir sollten noch mal von vorne beginnen. Magst du dich mit mir so um… neun Uhr treffen?" Er strich Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Harry sah auf den Boden, dann zu Blaise.

"Ja, klar. Wir sehen uns dann später." Er eilte auf das Schloss zu. Vier Paar Augen hatten ihre Unterhaltung beobachtet. Die Besitzer hatten eines gemeinsam: Eifersucht. Doch nur einer hatte die Unterhaltung gehört und einen Plan gefasst.

-

Harry betrat die Drei Besen um viertel nach neun. Der Pub war voller lärmender Hexen und Zauberer. Er sah sich um, doch er konnte Blaise nirgendwo entdecken. Nun, dann würde er sich eben einen Drink holen und versuchen seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er winkte eine Bedienung ran. Diese brachte ihm seinen Drink, warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu und flüsterte leise, "Ruf mich, wenn du was brauchst." Er setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch und grübelte über seine aktuellen Probleme.

"Hey, Harry."

Er öffnete die Augen, um Hermine und Luna zu sehen. "Können wir uns zu dir setzen?"

Harry deutete auf die leeren Stühle. Luna sah ihm tief in die Augen und sagte, "Es st okay, Harry. Folge einfach deinem Herzen. Du weißt, wen du willst. Er ist ein Arschloch, aber du könntest ihn zähmen. Und sein blondes Haar ist wirklich sexy, muss ich zugeben."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Drink.

"Luna! Wovon redest du da?" Harry war verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Hatte sie gerade seine Gedanken gelesen oder so etwas?

Luna lächelte ihn an und legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Die buckligen Muldenhüpfer haben mir alles erzählt. Tu es einfach. Es ist besser, als ihn als Feind zu haben. Es wird bald Krieg geben. Ginny, Blaise und Justin werden es nicht so gut aufnehmen, aber sie werden irgendwann damit klar kommen." Sie ließ sich schweigend zurück in ihren Stuhl sinken, als hätte sie nur über das Wetter geredet.

Harry hatte Angst vor dem Mädchen. Sie musste gut in Legilimentik sein, verdammt gut sogar, wenn sie das alles wusste. Er nahm sich vor, von nun an seinen Geist zu verschließen, wenn sie in der Nähe war und bei Snape wieder Unterricht zu nehmen. Verdammt! Wahrscheinlich las sie in diesem Moment wieder seine Gedanken! Er sah sie misstrauisch an.

Hermine sah Luna ebenso an. "Woher wusstest du, dass Harry… ähm…" Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder und blickte vorsichtig zu Harry.

"Bin ich nicht, verdammt! Haltet euch aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus!" Er trank wütend seinen Drink aus und bestellte einen Neuen. Hermine und Luna tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus. Er sah Hermine mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, als die Hexe seinen Drink brachte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen.

"Harry, wir sind deine Freunde. Es macht uns nichts aus."

Harry stöhnte. Er wollte darüber nicht reden.

Zu der Zeit, in der Harry sich unter Hermines Beteuerungen unbehaglich wand, betrat Draco den Pub. Dieser bemerkte seinen Erzfeind in dem Moment, in dem er durch die Tür kam. Er wusste, dass Potter in Hogsmeade sein würde. Er wollte mit ihm unter vier Augen über die letzte Nacht reden. Er hatte es nicht riskiert das Narbengesicht auf dem Quidditch Feld zu beleidigen, für den Fall, dass dieser dann vor versammelter Mannschaft über letzte Nacht auspackte. Nur Zabini konnte davon wissen, aber dieser hatte ihn nicht darauf angesprochen. Vielleicht hatte er es vergessen, doch Draco wollte keinen Aufruhr. Daher wollte er mit Potter reden, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser keinem etwas erzählen würde.

Er sah, dass der Wunderjunge nicht allein am Tisch saß. Das Schlammblut und die Verrückte waren bei ihm. Er war nicht allzu besorgt wegen der seltsamen Ravenclaw. Sie würde ihre Unterhaltung eh nicht verstehen. Aber Granger war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Sie war clever und verdammt neugierig. Er musste sie irgendwie abwimmeln. Er ging auf ihren Tisch zu und überlegte dabei, wie er die beiden Mädchen loswerden konnte. Die Lösung erschien direkt vor seiner Nase.

"Draco! Bist du jetzt bereit zu reden? Ich habe dir massig Nachrichten hinterlassen. Du kannst mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen." Pansy hatte ein perfektes Timing. Draco sah sie an.

"Pansy, willst du das jetzt wirklich hier machen? Wir stehen mitten in einem Pub." Er begann langsam an ihr vorbeizulaufen. Er wusste, dass sie ihm folgen würde, und sie enttäuschte ihn nicht.

"Das ist mir egal. Scheiß egal! Ich will das mit dir bereden."

"Tja Pansy. Daran hättest du vielleicht denken sollen, bevor du mit dem Wiesel geschlafen und dich von mir beim Verlassen des Raumes erwischen lassen hast.", sagte er laut.

Ein zottiger, brauner Schopf wandte sich blitzartig um und starrte sie aus funkelnden, brauen Augen an.

"Oooops." Draco verkniff sich nur halbherzig sein verrücktes Grinsen.

Hermine stand auf und kam auf Draco zu.

"Was hast du gesagt, Malfoy?"

"Nichts, Granger."

Hermine sah zu Pansy. Deren geweitete Augen verrieten sie.

"Du…Du hast mit Ron geschlafen?", stotterte sie. Pansy schluckte schwer. "Ich kann es nicht glauben!"

Harry konnte es ebenso nicht glauben. Er starrte Pansy und Draco an. Pansy sah panisch drein, doch Draco schien… gelangweilt zu sein. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Blonden zu.

Luna stellte sich neben Hermine. "Was ist los? Ich kann nicht verstehen worüber ihr redet."

"Oh, du wirst es gleich verstehen." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Pansys Gesicht. "Komm mit." Pansy sah Hilfe suchend zu Draco.

Draco hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch. "Ich werde mich nicht in Frauengespräche einmischen."

Pansy rollte mit den Augen. "Schön Granger, du musst nicht solch einen Aufstand machen." Sie verließen den Pub. Luna folgte ihnen mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Draco ließ sich auf Stuhl gegenüber Harry fallen. Er signalisierte der Kellnerin, dass er einen Drink wollte. Harry beobachtete ihn teilnahmslos.

"Also, Narbengesicht. Was zum Teufel war das letzte Nacht? Du erzählst es besser nicht rum!"

"Denkst du, dass ich will, dass jemand davon weiß? Wir waren beide besoffen, Malfoy. Wir können einfach so tun, als wäre es niemals passiert. Also kannst du jetzt gehen." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas. Draco bewegte sich nicht.

"Gut, dann geh ich halt." Harry stand auf, doch Draco griff nach seiner Hand.

"Du gehst nicht, bevor ich nicht fertig bin mit reden." Harry entzog seine Hand aus Malfoys Griff.

"Was willst du, Malfoy? Ich sagte doch, dass ich nichts weiter erzählen werde. Also was willst du mir noch sagen?", fragte er verwundert.

"Ich will wissen warum. Warum hast du mich geküsst? Warum hast du das andere gemacht? Ich bin nicht schwul!"

"Ich auch nicht, Malfoy! Aber ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass du etwas dagegen hattest."

"Nicht schwul? Was ist dann mit dir und Blaise? Es sah aus, als liefe da gerade ziemlich was, als ich den Raum betreten hab." Er grinste aufgrund Harrys Unbehagen.

"Ich habe Pansy gesucht und auch gefunden, und dabei habe ich dich in diesen Raum gehen sehen." Die Lüge entkam ihm leicht.

"Das erklärt aber nicht, warum du in den Raum kamst. Und warum war es für dich interessanter herauszufinden was ich tat, als deine Freundin und Ron zur Rede zu stellen?" Harry wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Draco knurrte. Er wusste, dass er darauf keine gute Antwort hatte. Scheiße!

"Darum geht es hier nicht, Potter! Du hast die Frage nicht beantwortet. Warum hast du es getan?"

"Ich war besoffen! Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat. Könnten wir vielleicht nicht mehr drüber reden, bitte? Ich versuche es zu vergessen." Er sah nicht die Verletztheit, die über Dracos Gesicht huschte. Dieser erholte sich, bevor Harry ihn wieder ansah.

"Nun, dann pass auf, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt. Ich war nicht ganz auf der Höhe letzte Nacht und ich erinnere mich eh nicht mehr wirklich an das, was passiert ist. Also halt dich von mir fern!"

Harry sah den Blonden seltsam an. Schulterzuckend stand er auf. Auch Draco stand auf und sah ihn an.

"Potter, ähmmm… lass uns noch was trinken." Er deutete auf den Stuhl. Harry blickte ihn misstrauisch an. Malfoy wollte, dass er blieb?

"Ich dachte, du hättest gerade gesagt, dass ich mich von dir fern halten soll?"

"Ich meinte damit nicht jetzt in dem Moment. Ich… nun, ich will nur noch nicht zurück zum Schloss." Er sah peinlich berührt auf den Boden.

Harry wollte auch noch nicht in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Er wusste, dass Hermine gerade Gericht führte mit Ron auf dem Anklagestuhl. Er war nicht in der Stimmung sich damit herumzuschlagen. Außerdem wollte er sich hier mit Blaise treffen. Vielleicht würde dieser später noch auftauchen. Er setzte sich wieder seinem Rivalen gegenüber.

"Noch 'ne Runde, bitte."

Draco lächelte.

-

Draco und Harry torkelten, Arm in Arm, den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Neville und Millicent hatten die beiden durch Hogsmeade stolpern sehen und hatten sie verwundert angestarrt. Neville sah seine neue Liebe besorgt an. "Das wird ein riesiges Trara geben. Und wir werden da mit rein gezogen werden." Sie nickte zustimmend.

"Ich sage immer noch, dass du geschummelt hast!", sagte Harry zu Draco.

Draco lachte. "Natürlich hab ich geschummelt. Denkst du, ich lass diesen Zauberer gegen uns beim Kartenspielen gewinnen? Sei froh, dass wir nicht noch mehr auf Ex trinken mussten. Ich bin überrascht, dass wir es heil bis hierher geschafft haben." Er hielt Harry aufrecht, als sie vor dem Einganstor standen. Harry lächelte Draco schüchtern an.

"Ich schätze, ich hätte auf den letzten Dark Ghoul vielleicht verzichten sollen." Er erzitterte und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

"Potter, schaffst du es noch in dein Zimmer zurück?"

Harry blinzelte. Ich welcher Richtung lag der Gryffindor Turm?

"Ja, klar. Ich muss mich nur mal orientieren." Sie standen vor der Großen Halle. Harry sah niedergeschlagen die lange Treppe hinauf. Er seufzte schwer. Draco beobachtete ihn und grübelte über eine Lösung. Er lachte, als Potter die Treppe hochstieg und sich wie ein Ertrinkender an der Wand festhielt.

"Komm schon, Potter! Du bist so armselig." Draco folgte Harry die Treppe hoch. "Ich bring dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum, aber danach bist du auf dich gestellt. Ich würde lieber sterben, als in Gryffindork gesehen zu werden."

Das Paar kämpfte sich zusammen bis zum Turm. Draco keuchte vor Anstrengung, als sie vor der Fetten Dame zum Stehen kamen. Kein Wunder, dass Potter solch eine gute Figur hatte! Er musste diese strapaziöse Reise jeden Tag machen. Er lehnte sich Halt suchend an den Gryffindor. Er bemerkte, dass er dringend auf die Toilette musste. Er verlegte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Harry grinste Draco an.

"Brauchst du ein Bad, Malfoy? Ich schätze, du kannst meins benutzen, zum Dank, dass du mir hier hoch geholfen hast."

"Alles okay, Potter.", sagte er garstig, aber er war besorgt. Er würde es nie bis in sein Zimmer schaffen und er kannte keines der Badezimmer auf dieser Seite des Schlosses.

Die Fette Dame beäugte sie behutsam. Sie sah Draco böse an. "Noch ein Slytherin?! Was ist aus unserem stolzen Haus geworden? Sind wir jetzt Slytherins?" Sie schien beleidigt.

Harry war verwirrt von dieser Aussage, aber Draco stieß ihn ungeduldig an.

"Das Passwort, Potter?" Seine Blase drückte.

"Peitschende Weide?" Das Portrait klappte zur Seite und Harry ging hindurch. Er sah zurück zu Draco. "Kommst du?" Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. Der andere Junge blickte finster drein und stolperte hinter Harry her.

"Mach hin, bevor mich jemand sieht."

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und sie hasteten die Wendeltreppe zu Harrys Zimmer hoch. Draco eilte ins Bad und schlug die Tür zu. Harry kicherte. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Malfoy mal in seinem Zimmer sein würde. Er ging zu seinem Bett, ließ sich darauf nieder und zog sich sein Hemd aus, welches er dann in die Ecke warf. Draco verließ das Bad. Die Augen des Blonden waren auf die gebräunte Brust gerichtet, welche das Hirsch Tattoo und die Lilie zierten. Gegen seinen Willen trat Draco näher, um es zu betrachten. Er kannte sicht mit Tattoos nicht aus. Eigentlich kannte er niemanden, der eines hatte.

"Wofür steht es?", fragte er neugierig. Er strich mit den Fingern darüber. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er die Finger des Jungen auf seiner Haut spürte. Eine Welle von Gefühlen strömte durch seinen Körper.

"Meine Eltern. Mein Vater war ein Animagus. Meine Mutter hieß Lily. Mein Patronus hat die Gestalt meines Vaters als Animagus. Also hab ich das machen lassen, um sie zu ehren."

Draco wurde ruhig. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Harry über seine Familie reden würde. Jeder kannte die Legende, aber es war etwas, dass halt bekannt war. Er hatte es nie wirklich mit Harry verbunden oder darüber nachgedacht, wie es diesen beeinflusste.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Er meinte das ernst. Woher kam das? Er konnte sich nicht Vorstellen wie es war, seine Eltern zu verlieren. Es war beschissen, dass sein Vater in Askaban war, aber wenigstens war er am Leben und war für ihn da gewesen. Harry hatte niemanden gehabt.

"Wo hast du gelebt? Wer hat sich um dich gekümmert?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Meine Muggle Verwandten. Die Schwester meiner Mutter. Sie hassten Zauberer und ich lebte in einem Schrank unter einer Treppe bis ich zehn Jahre alt war, danach hatte ich ein eigenes Zimmer mit Gittern vor dem Fenster und habe nur gelegentlich was zu Essen bekommen. Dann habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich einen Paten hatte, der angeblich meine Eltern verraten hatte und sie deshalb getötet wurden. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass er unschuldig und der beste Freund meines Vaters war. Er war die einzige Familie, die ich hatte. Er hatte mich gefragt, ob ich bei ihm wohnen will. Doch dann wurde er von der Schwester deiner Mutter getötet." Er sah ihn ernst an.

Draco schluckte schwer. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie Harry gelebt hatte. Und dann, als er realisierte, dass seine eigene Familie eine Rolle darin spielte, fühlte er sich schuldig. Diese ganze Todesser Sache; er wollte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken. Er wusste von Vielem, was sie getan hatten, aber er war sich sicher, dass er eine Menge nicht wusste. Er wollte es auch nicht wissen.

"Das ist ziemlich beschissen, Potter. Tante Bella ist ein wenig… durchgeknallt." Er wollte nicht wirklich über sie reden.

"Durchgeknallt? Willst du mich verarschen?" Harry fühlte wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Er sehnte sich nach dem Moment, an dem er sie alleine erwischte.

"Sie hat ihre Gründe. Ich hab meine. Ich werde sie wieder sehen" Er sagte es, ohne eine Spur von Emotion.

Draco hielt vernünftigerweise den Mund. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er mit Potter lieber nicht darüber diskutieren wollte. Er war erschrocken, als Potter begann seine Hose auszuziehen. Er trug schwarze, enge Boxershorts. Draco fühlte, wie sein Hirn die Erinnerung an Harrys Erektion hervorkramte. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Warum stand er überhaupt noch hier?

Er bewegte sich nicht.

Harry ging ins Bad. Draco nutzte den Augenblick, um sich umzusehen. Der Raum war hauptsächlich in Grün und Blau gehalten. Er hatte eigentlich Rot und Gold erwartet. Es gab eine kleine Glasvitrine mit etlichen kleinen Gegenständen drin. Er erkannte einen kleinen, sich bewegenden Drachen, welcher dem Drachen ähnlich sah, gegen den Harry im Trimagischen Turnier gekämpft hatte. Der Drache pustete Draco mit Rauch an.

"Ich nenne ihn Cedric." Harry stand in der Badtür. Das Licht fiel auf ihn und erschaffte einen verschwommenen Schatten. Er deutet auf den Drachen. Draco hätte sich nicht weniger um den Drachen scheren können. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Bild, das sich ihm bot ablassen. Er fummelte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

Harry ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Er fragte sich, warum Draco immer noch hier war. Er hatte ihm gesagt, er solle ihm fern bleiben. Harry war sich der Anwesenheit des Blonden schmerzhaft bewusst. Als er ihn wenige Minuten vorher berührt hatte…

Harry lehnte sich in sein Kissen. Er wusste nicht, was er zu Malfoy sagen sollte. Sollte er ihn fragen, ob er sich setzten wollte, oder doch lieber, wann er gehen wollte? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er für eine der beiden Situationen bereit war. Die Anspannung im Raum war fühlbar. Draco brach den Zauber schlussendlich,

"Ich schätze, ich sollte besser gehen." Er wandte sich widerstrebend der Tür zu.

Harry setzte sich auf. "Ich bring dich raus." Er setzte sich so schnell auf, dass im schwindelig wurde. Er eilte zur Tür und zog sie auf. Draco streckte seine Hand danach aus und schlug sie wieder zu. Das Echo hallte durch den Raum. Harry sah Draco fragend an.

Draco wusste, dass sich nie wieder solch eine Gelegenheit bieten würde. Auch, wenn er bei Verstand zu sein schien, war Harry betrunken. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal an diese Nacht erinnern. Theoretisch hasste Draco diesen Fakt, aber nicht in der Praxis. Er streichelte sanft über die Brust den Mannes, ließ seine Finger über das Tattoo gleiten. Harry blickte ihn aus verwirrten, grünen Augen an.

"Was tust…?" Er wurde von Lippen unterbrochen, die sich gegen seine eigenen pressten. Draco hielt Harrys Kopf in seinen Händen, als er fort fuhr ihn zu küssen. Harrys Hände schlangen sich um den Hals des Slytherins. Draco drückte Harry aufs Bett, seine Zunge tanzte immer noch über dessen Lippen. Harry stöhnte leise auf. Sie überwanden die Entfernung zum Bett und Draco schubste Harry in die Kissen. Er streifte seine Schuhe ab und zog seinen Zauberstab, um einen Stillezauber über den Raum zu legen. Dann warf er den Stab neben sich aufs Bett.

Draco sah auf Harry hinunter. Sein schwarzes Haar lag zerzaust auf dem Kissen. In seinen geweiteten, grünen Augen funkelte ein tief verborgenes, sanftes Feuer. Er küsste die berühmte Narbe und legte sich dann neben ihn, um seine ganze Erscheinung in seinen Verstand zu brennen. Dieser Mann, sein Feind, wartete auf seine Berührungen, wartete, dass er dieses Gefühl erweckte, von dem er wusste, dass es da war. Harry wartete, ohne zu denken, erfreut auf etwas, dass er nicht kannte. Er fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Sehnsucht.

Als seine Augen genug gesehen hatten, setzte Draco sich auf und beugte sich über ihn. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. Harrys Mund öffnete sich und er lockte Dracos Zunge hinein und sie spielten miteinander. Dracos Mund fand Harrys Hals und saugte dort sanft an der Haut fest. Harry drückte sich hoch und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

Draco kam an Harrys Ohr an, und der warme Atem jagte einen Schauer durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen. Draco saugte an Harrys Ohrläppchen. Dieser erzitterte und seine Augen flatterten. Der Gryffindor zog Draco das Shirt über den Kopf und fuhr Dracos Wirbelsäule mit den Fingern nach, was dem Blonden eine Gänsehaut einbrachte. Langsam begann Harry den Rücken des Slytherins zu massieren und bewegte seinen Körper dabei in stoßenden Bewegungen.

Die Hände des Blonden streichelten in kleinen Kreisen über den durchtrainierten Bauch. Er leckte mit der Zunge über das Tattoo und nahm dabei den Geruch der Haut in sich auf. Harry drückte seinen Körper durch und atmete stockend. Dracos Hände strichen den angespannten Körper hinunter bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er über den Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen.

Er änderte seine Position ein wenig, um sich Harrys Männlichkeit zuzuwenden. Dessen sichtbare Erektion schickte eine Welle der Erregung durch Dracos Körper. Er erzitterte, als er sich selbst aus der Enge seiner Hose und Shorts befreite. Dann befreite er auch Harrys Glied aus dessen Shorts. Draco schloss die Augen. Er hatte das bisher noch nie getan, aber er wollte es mehr als alles andere. Er pulsierte ungeduldig und sehnsüchtig. Dann senkte er seinen Mund zu Harrys Spitze. Er atmete flach. Harrys Hüften kreisten langsam und er keuchte. Draco zog ihn in seinen Mund und leckte mit der Zunge über die Spitze.

Harry entkam ein Stöhnen, als eine unglaubliche Flut von Empfindungen durch ihn rauschte. Dracos Lippen und Zunge umkreisten seinen Schaft. Harry begann zu keuchen, sein Körper war außer Kontrolle. Er wand sich unter dieser ihm unbekannten Ekstase. Seine Finger gruben sich in die Laken und er versuchte nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.

Draco atmete tief ein und nahm ihn dann ganz in seinen Mund auf. Harry drückte seinen Rücken durch und schrie, als er Dracos feuchten Mund fühlte. Draco erzitterte vor Vorfreude. _Geduld_. Harry griff nach Dracos Kopf, während er in dessen Mund stieß. Seine Finger verkrampften und entkrampften unkontrolliert im Rhythmus seiner stoßweisen Atmung.

Draco wusste, dass Harry nah dran war. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich sein eigener Körper versteifte und sein riesiger Zauberstab war stahlhart. Er fuhr fort Harry einen zu blasen und griff mit der rechten Hand nach seinem Zauberstab. Harrys Stöhnen wurde rauer und sein Körper begann in einem anderen Rhythmus zu zucken. Draco saugte hart, sog den Orgasmus wortwörtlich aus Harry heraus.

"Oh Gott, Draaacoooo…" Harrys ganzer Körper wurde starr und er kniff die Augen zu. Weiße Sterne umkreisten die Dunkelheit. Er fickte Dracos Mund. Sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert. Es fühlte sich an, als ob seine Haut in Flammen stand. Seine Erlösung war da und sein Penis pulsierte mühsam.

Er fühlte eine seidige, warme Substanz an seinem Eingang. Draco hatte ihn mit einem Zauber befeuchtet. Er wand sich unter seinem Orgasmus und der Ankunft dieses neuen Gefühls. Er fühlte, wie ein Finger in sein pulsierendes Inneres eindrang und er drängte sich ihm entgegen, nicht wirklich in der Lage zu verstehen, was gerade passierte. Die Kombination von Alkohol, Pillen und Lust dämpften den Schmerz.

Er hörte Draco plötzlich laut einatmen. Er schaffte es seine Augen ein Stück zu öffnen. Draco drang langsam in ihn ein. Harry hob seinen Unterleib an, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren und er zog Draco in sich hinein, sich nur auf die Euphorie des Orgasmus konzentrierend, die immer noch durch ihn strömte.

Draco versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Harrys Augen waren voller Vertrauen und Lust. Er drückte sich tiefer hinein, während Harry mit den Hüften kreiste, um sich selbst zu entspannen. Draco fühlte die Wärme, die ihn umfing. Harry nahm ihn komplett in sich auf und schlang seine Beine um den Blonden. Dieser zog sich zurück und stieß dann in ihn. Harry schrie wieder auf, als Draco auf sein Lustzentrum traf, und dieses Gefühl durch seinen Körper strömte. Er verstärkte die Umklammerung seiner Beine.

Draco begann in die warme Enge zu stoßen, Harrys Köper hob sich, um ihm mit jedem Mal näher zu kommen. Dracos Stöhnen und Harrys Schreie vermischten sich zu einer verführerischen Melodie. Draco stieß mit einer zügellosen Hemmungslosigkeit immer wieder zu, Harrys Lustzentrum mit jedem Stoß treffend. Die Spannung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt.

Harry konnte fühlen, wie sich Dracos Körper verspannte. Er wollte ihn verwöhnen, jedes Verlangen erfüllen. Harry spannte seine Muskeln an, Dracos Schaft umschließend. Dieser Schrie vor Genuss auf. Sein Atmen kam in kurzen hörbaren Zügen. Er schwelgte in der bloßen Sinneslust seine stolze Männlichkeit in die warme Enge zu versenken. Jeder einzelne Nerv und Muskel war angespannt. Harry verengte seinen Eingang nochmals und Dracos Erlösung kam.

"Jaaaaaaaaaa… Harrryyyyyy!" Er wand sich über seinem dunkelhaarigen Lover, griff fest in dessen Schenkel und füllte ihn komplett aus. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht noch lauter zu schreien. Harry drückte sich ihm entgegen, Lust peitschte durch seinen Körper. Langsam zog sich Draco aus Harry zurück und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. Die Nachwirkungen seinen Orgasmus ließen ihn immer noch zucken und stöhnen.

Nach etlichen Minuten schaffte er es, sich aufzusetzen und den Mann anzusehen mit dem er gerade geschlafen hatte. Harry lag auf dem Rücken mit den Armen über seinem Gesicht. Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab und führte einen Säuberungszauber über sie aus. Dann sprang er vom Bett und zog sich hastig an. Er ging zur Tür.

"Willst du gehen ohne dich zu verabschieden?"

Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewand. Er hörte, wie Harry aufstand und sich etwas überzog.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

"Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich bring dich raus, für den Fall das jemand unten ist." Sie stiegen schweigend die Treppe hinunter, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Als sie das Portrait erreichen sprach Harry.

"Danke, dass du mich sicher hier hoch gebracht hast."

"Du kannst richtig kitschig sein, Potter.", sagte Draco, als er durch das Portraitloch stieg. Harry blickte auf, die Worte kränkten ihn.

"Schön." Er warf das Portrait zu. Arschloch!

Harry ging zurück in die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sein Verstand und seine Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Er bemerkte Ginny, welche auf einem der Sofas schlief. Er berührte sie sachte. Sie regte sich und sprang dann auf.

"Harry, wurde ja Zeit, dass du zurück kommst", gähnte sie. "Dean wollte mit dir reden. Er sagte, dass es wirklich wichtig wäre. Geh am besten gleich in sein Zimmer."

"Was machst du hier unten, Ginny? Du solltest im Bett sein."

"Da werde ich jetzt auch hingehen, jetzt da du zurück bist." Sie kam auf ihn zu. Harry wich zurück. Er hatte Angst, dass sie Malfoy an ihm riechen könnte. "Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Harry. Vermisst du mich denn überhaupt nicht?"

Das war das Letzte, woran er im Moment dachte. Er fühlte immer noch Dracos Berührungen auf seiner Haut. "Oh Gott, Ginny. Bitte nicht jetzt. Ich bin betrunken und müde und ich wurde von einem besoffenen Kumpel aufgehalten."

Ginny knurrte, versuchte dann jedoch eine verstehende Miene aufzusetzen. "Okay, Harry. Es tut mir leid. Vergiss Dean nicht. Er klang wirklich außer sich." Er nickte. Sie sah ihm hinterher, als er den Raum verließ und ihr finsterer Blick kehrte zurück.

Harry rannte die Stufen zu Deans Zimmer hoch. Er klopfte kurz und öffnete dann die Tür.

"Hey Dean. Ich bin hier." Der Raum war dunkel. Vielleicht war er eingeschlafen. Nun, er könnte auch morgen mit ihm reden. Alles was er wollte, war schlafen zu gehen und sein Gedächtnis davon abhalten diese Berührungen und Geräusche von Draco zurückzurufen. Er wandte sich um, um zu gehen.

"Harry?", sagte eine schläfrige Stimme. "Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

"Sorry, schlaf weiter, Dean."

"Was zum Teufel? Harry!!", rief eine weitere Stimme. Sie war ihm seltsam bekannt.

Ein Licht wurde angemacht und Harry sah, dass Dean aufrecht in seinem Bett saß und verschlafen blinzelte. Er war nicht allein. Harrys Kiefer klappte runter. Er starrte direkt in Blaise' Augen.

"Harry, was machst du da drüben?", fragte Blaise. Er sah sich um und dann zu Dean. "Warum bist du in Harrys Bett? Was geht hier vor?"

Dean schien genervt. "Das ist nicht Harrys Bett! Du bist in meinem Bett und das schon seit geraumer Zeit." Er stand auf und zog sich eine rote Boxershorts über. Blaise blickte verwirrt drein.

"Dein Bett? Ich bin in Harrys Bett. Ich habe die letzten Stunden mit Harry verbracht." Dean war verdammt angepisst.

"Hör auf mich zu verarschen, Zabini. Du kamst in mein Bett, nicht in Harrys. Wenn es eines deiner Slytherin Spielchen ist, dann ist es nicht lustig. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst und dass du immer mit mir zusammen sein willst. War das eine Lüge?"

Harry stand geschockt in der Tür. Blaise Zabini war in Deans Bett! Sie mussten Sex gehabt haben, aber seit wann war Dean schwul? Er nie einen Hinweis fallen lassen. Aber wie viele Hinweise hatte er selbst bisher fallen gelassen?

"Was ist hier los?" Es war Seamus.

"Oh Gott.", kreischte Dean. "Geh raus, Harry!" Er rannte zur Tür und schubste Harry hinaus. "Bitte lass Seamus nicht rein", flüsterte er mit flehender Stimme.

"ICH WILL JETZT WISSEN WAS ZUM TEUFEL HIER VORGEHT!", brüllte Blaise.

Seamus erschrak. "Wer ist das in Deans Zimmer?" Er stand direkt hinter Harry. Harry wandte sich um, und versuchte Seamus zu hindern ins Zimmer zu gehen. Er versuchte sich an Harry vorbeizudrücken und reckte den Hals, um einen Blick in den Raum zu werfen.

"WARUM IST DIESER SLYTHERIN IS DEANS BETT?" Er starrte Harry böse an, welcher ihm nicht auf dem Weg ging oder ihm antwortete. Dean sah aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Ich bin in Harrys Zimmer und in seinem Bett. Warum seid ihr alle hier?" Auch Blaise schien einem Tränenausbruch nahe. Harry wusste, dass er dem jetzt ein Ende setzen musste.

Seamus schrie, "Du bist ein Lügner! Warum bist du in Gryffindor? Dean und Harry würden dich nie in ihre Zimmer lassen."

"Bitte Seamus, geh zurück ins Bett. Ich kläre das.", flüsterte Dean. Er schien gedemütigt. Harry hatte Mitleid mit ihm.

"Seamus, lass Dean das klären. Geh ins Bett." Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe 'Bitte' zu sagen.

"Nein, Harry. Ich werde nicht ins Bett gehen. Da ist ein Slytherin in unserem Haus und behauptet in deinem Zimmer und deinem Bett zu sein. Bist du davon nicht ein wenig angepisst?"

Harry leckte sich über die Lippen. Das war echt ein riesiges Desaster. Es war ihm nicht möglich, eine passende Antwort zu geben. Er war genauso ratlos, wie die anderen. Harry war kurz vor einem emotionalen Zusammenbruch. Er hatte gerade herausgefunden, dass einer seiner Jungendfreunde schwul war, indem er ihn mit einem Kerl erwischt hatte, den er selbst vor wenigen Tagen geküsst hatte. Und das, nachdem er selbst Sex mit seinem Erzfeind hatte, der nebenbei der beste Freund des genannten Kerls war. Das war zuviel. Er wollte sich da nicht einmischen. Er sah zu Blaise. Der junge Mann sah ihn aus flehenden Augen an. Er schien total verloren zu sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, schien er einen Verwechslungszauber abbekommen zu haben. In seinen Augen war eine leichte Nebelspur zu sehen, wie das bei diesem Zauber üblich ist. Harry erschreckte.

Jemand hatte Blaise mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt, sodass dieser dachte Dean wäre er, Harry? Und dann hat er sie zusammen ins Bett gekriegt?

Wer würde so etwas tun?

-

Reviews?


	9. The Doctor is IN

Kapitel 8 - The Doctor is IN

Draco stand nackt in seinem Bad. Der Strahl des heißen Wassers füllte den Raum mit gespenstischem, stickigem Dunst. Er hatte nichts mehr gewollt, als hierher zu kommen und seinen Körper von den eingebildeten Berührungen zu befreien und von der Präsens des Gryffindors. Er schaffte es nicht.

Der Geruch des Jungen haftete an ihm, _in ihm_, wie eine perverse Bindung. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen langsam übers Gesicht. Seine Finger fühlten immer noch die weiche Haut, die trainierten Muskeln und die seidigen Haare. Er konnte ihn riechen, ihn immer noch schmecken. Er führte einen seiner Finger unter der Nase entlang, atmete den Geruch tief ein. Seine Lippen und auch sein ganzer Körper reagierten auf diesen bekannten Reiz. Draco begann an seinen eigenen Fingern zu lutschen, den Geruch am Leben erhaltend, ihm Nahe seiend. Was passiert mit ihm?

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. _NEIN!_ Er ging unter den heißen Wasserstrahl, ließ ihn über sich laufen. Es war nicht heiß genug. Er erhöhte die Temperatur, der prickelnde Schmerz des kochend heißen Wassers verwandelte seine blasse Haut in ein kräftiges Rot. Er wurde es aushalten. Er würde die letzte Nacht abspülen. Es war vorbei und zu Ende, eine harmlose Nacht mit Sex. Unzählige Menschen wachten am nächsten Morgen auf und fragten sich dieselbe alte Frage: "Wie konnte ich so dämlich sein?"

Er hatte instinktiv gehandelt, um den Gryffindor Gott zu verführen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob Potter mitspielen würde. Er hatte fast gehofft, dass er es nicht würde. Dann wäre ihm dieses… undeutbare Gefühl erspart geblieben. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass der Sex _so_ werden würde. Er hatte bisher nie an einem Schwanz gelutscht. Er hatte Angst davor gehabt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt. Draco hatte auch früher schon etwas mit Kerlen gehabt, aber das war ein Geheimnis, dass er nie lüften würde.

Seine geheimen Stelldicheins mit Blaise waren ein Kinderspiel. Sie waren erst dreizehn und keiner von beiden hatte wirklich gewusst, was sie taten. Es waren nur Küsse und ein wenig Rumfummeln, denn beide hatten Angst gehabt weiter zu gehen. Sie haben nie wieder darüber gesprochen. Jedoch hatte es etwas in Draco geweckt und er war fest entschlossen herauszufinden, was es war. Seinen ersten Blowjob bekam er von dem Sohn eines Freundes seines Vaters. Er war vierzehn gewesen, der andere Junge neunzehn. Dieser Junge hatte sich von Draco ficken lassen. Es war Dracos erstes Mal gewesen. Eine Woche später hatte er Sex mit Pansy gehabt. Diese Erfahrungen unterschieden sich gewaltig.

Zwei weitere Kerle und etliche Mädchen später (Pansy wusste nichts davon), dachte Draco, dass er ziemlich viel sexuelle Erfahrung hatte. Bis letzte Nacht jedenfalls.

In seiner ganzen Sexlaufbahn hatte Draco noch nie den Namen einer Person geschrieen. Das allein verängstigte ihn, denn er wusste nicht, was es bedeutete. Er hatte noch nie so sehr die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Des Weiteren hatte er nie gerne geküsst, er hatte es nur getan, um den jeweils anderen in Stimmung zu bringen, für nichts mehr. Potter auf der Tanzfläche und letzte Nacht zu küssen, hatte ihn das Ganze aus einer anderen Perspektive sehen lassen. Potter war ein verdammt guter Küsser. Das hatte er schon gesehen, als Potter Blaise auf dieser Sommerparty geküsst hatte.

_Hör auf, Draco!_ Es war nur Sex. Warum machte er solch einen Aufstand darum? Sie waren betrunken, er hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt einen schutzlosen, willigen Kerl zu ficken und dann zu gehen. Das war es. Der Junge konnte sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr an die Nacht erinnern. Sie würden nie wieder darüber sprechen. Sie würden sich weiterhin hassen und alles wäre wieder gut.

Also warum war es so schwer ihn von diesem Gedanken zu überzeugen?

Nachdem er fertig geduscht hatte, ging er zum Frühstück. Er hatte keinen Appetit, aber er wollte ein wenig Normalität zurück. Seine Augen wanderten unauffällig über den Gryffindor Tisch. Es waren überraschend wenige Siebtklässler da. Der Einzige, der aufgetaucht war, war Longbottom. Er schien ziemlich gute Laune zu haben, soweit man es erkennen konnte. Draco bemerkte, dass er ständig zu _seinem_ Tisch sah. Er wurde augenblicklich skeptisch. Wusste dieser Versager etwas? Aber der Kerl hatte nur Augen für… _Millicent?_ Großer Gott… wie abscheulich! Draco erschauderte, als er sich die beiden zusammen vorstelle. Er sah zu seiner Slytherin Klassenkameradin. Sie kicherte und errötete stark. _Ganz ruhig…_ Draco versuchte das bisschen, was er zum Frühstück gegessen hatte, im Magen zu behalten.

Dann zog Seamus, welcher gerade die Große Halle betrat, Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Endlich tauchten die Gryffindors auf. Draco redete sich ein, dass er nicht wirklich auf sie _wartete_, sondern nur seine morgendlichen Beleidigungen ablassen musste. Und wer eignete sich da besser, als diese Schwachköpfe?

"Was ist denn mit dem passiert?" sagte Crabbe neben Draco.

Seamus hatte ein blaues Auge. Er schien müde und lief langsam, als ob sein Rücken wehtun würde. Der kleine Ire ließ sich kraftlos am Tisch nieder, er schien verstört. Bevor Draco Zeit hatte Spekulationen anzustellen betrat Hermine die Halle. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden und ihre Augen waren gerötet und geschwollen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine heimtückische Aktion mit Pansy. Er bemerkte, dass diese nicht beim Frühstück war. Draco warf einen Blick zu Hermine, sich fragend, was aus diesem Fiasko geworden war. Er wunderte sich, dass er nicht wirklich wütend darüber war.

Das Schlammblut setzte sich steif an den Tisch. Seamus sah sie an, dann senkte er den Blick. Sie begannen schweigend zu essen. Es war ein riesiger Unterschied zu Freitagnacht, dachte Draco. Sie hatten auf der Couch aufeinander gelegen, wie brünstige Hunde. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Finnegan ein blaues Auge hatte. Das Wiesel musste ihn zusammengeschlagen haben, weil er sein Mädchen geküsst hatte. Aber sicher hatte Granger ihn auf den Krankenflügel befördert, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er mit Pansy geschlafen hatte. Draco grinste bei der Vorstellung. In Gryffindor herrschte seit dem Wochenende wohl totales Chaos. Er wusste nicht, wie richtig er damit lag.

-

Harry saß auf dem Boden seines Bads und kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Er hätte den letzten Black Ghoul gestern wirklich nicht haben sollen. Er lehnte sich zurück an die kalte Wand. Er war froh, dass Neville schon zum Frühstück gegangen war, so musste dieser nicht seine Lobhymnen an die Kloschüssel hören. Er stand zitternd auf, spülte sich seinen Mund aus und kroch dann zurück in sein Zimmer. Er hatte es gerade bis zu seinem Bett geschafft, als jemand an seiner Tür klopfte. _Vielleicht verschwinden sie ja wieder._ Er wollte niemanden sehen oder mit jemanden reden.

Doch er hatte kein Glück. Das Klopfen setzte sich fort. Seufzend hob Harry eine Hand, um die Tür zu öffnen. Es war Ron.

"Harry, ich weiß, es ist früh, aber ich muss wirklich mit dir reden." Er schien nervös und aufgeregt zu sein. Harry macht ihm keine Vorwürfe. Er grunzte als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte.

"Schau, Ich- Ich muss was beichten. Ich habe Freitagnacht mit Pansy geschlafen." Er hielt die Luft an und wartete darauf, dass Harry ihn anschreien würde.

Harry sah ihn nur emotionslos an. "Ja, hab ich von gehört."

Ron hastete zu Harrys Bett hinüber und setzte sich. "Oh Gott, Harry. Was soll ich nur tun? Hermine hat es herausgefunden! Es war ein Unfall. Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist. Diese ganzen Drinks und dann das Getanze und bevor ich es wusste, hab ich mit Pansy gevögelt!" Er sah Harry aus Hilfe suchenden Augen an.

"Ich denke du hast es mit deiner Reaktion bei Seamus viel schlimmer gemacht."

"Okay, dann hab ich halt überreagiert. Und ich hätte ihr auch gleich die Wahrheit sagen sollen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ihn geküsst hat. Seamus?? Ich bin ausgeflippt, als sie es mir gesagt hat. Ich habe überhaupt nicht nachgedacht."

"So viel ist offensichtlich."

"Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen müssen, Harry. Ich habe sie noch nie so gesehen. Es war Angst einflössend. Ich dachte, sie würde mich umbringen. Und sie hatte Pansy bei sich! Es war schrecklich. Ich hab nicht mal versucht, es zu leugnen. Und dann hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie nie wieder mit mir reden will. Es ist vorbei." Ron starrte hilflos auf seine Hände hinab. "Was soll ich tun, Harry? Wie bekomm ich sie zurück?"

"Also ob ich Glück mit Frauen hätte. Ich habe keinen Ratschlag für dich. Vielleicht solltest du mit Ginny oder Luna oder Parvati reden."

Ron schnaubte. "Ja, klar. Ich bin jetzt der Teufel. Du weißt doch, wie die zusammenhalten. Die würden mich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in ihre Nähe lassen! Ich hab das richtig versaut. Hermine und ich haben nicht einmal…"

Harry sah zu seinem Freund. "Ron, du hast es wirklich versaut."

"Danke, Harry. Du weißt wirklich, wie man jemanden aufmuntert.", sagte er sarkastisch.

"Tu ihr was Gutes. Lass sie verstehen, dass es an den Drinks lag. Sie muss wissen, dass du Pansy nicht magst und dass diese dich hasst. Keiner von euch beiden hätte das unter normalen Umständen gemacht. Schick ihr Blumen, Karten, was auch immer es braucht. Aber gib ihr Zeit, bedräng sie nicht."

Rons Miene erhellte sich leicht. "Nun, es ist einen Versuch wert. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Übrigens, du siehst scheiße aus. Was hast du letzte Nacht gemacht?" Er bemerkte nicht, dass Harry bei der Frage zusammenzuckte.

"Sehr wahrscheinlich mich voll laufen lassen und dann das Bewusstsein verloren."

"Klingt spaßig. Wie auch immer, ich muss Hermine finden. Bis später." Er verließ den Raum.

Harry lehnte sich auf sein Bett zurück und schloss die Augen. Seine Erinnerung an letzte Nacht war verschwommen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er in den Drei Besen gewesen war und sich betrinken wollte, als Malfoy kam. Dieser hatte den ganzen Ärger mit Ron und Hermine erst ausgelöst. Dann haben sie zusammen getrunken und Wizard Snap gegen ein paar Leute aus dem Dorf gespielt. Danach waren sie in diesen Raum zurückgekehrt, damit Malfoy sein Bad benutzen konnte. Doch dann verschwammen seine Erinnerungen. Bilder von Berührungen, Küssen und atemberaubenden Sex kamen ihm in den Sinn. Das konnte nicht passiert sein, und selbst wenn, dann war es nicht mit Malfoy. Aber wen hatte er letzte Nacht noch gesehen?

Er erinnerter sich an den Vorfall mit Dean. Oh scheiße! Dean! Er hatte ihn letzte Nacht mit Blaise in seinem Bett erwischt. Es wurde ziemlich rumgebrüllt und Blaise war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er mit Harry geschlafen hätte. Es musste so gewesen sein. Das würde zumindest eher Sinn ergeben, als wenn er mit Malfoy geschlafen hätte. Was ein Witz! Das wäre niemals passiert. Aber Dean hatte darauf beharrt, dass er mit Blaise die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Wie konnte Blaise an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein?

Harry setzte sich auf. Der Kerl, mit dem er letzte Nacht zusammen war, hatte ihm einen verdammt geilen Blowjob gegeben. Blaise hatte versucht, dies am Freitagabend zu machen, also musste es Blaise gewesen sein. Aber warum konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, Blaise gestern Abend gesehen zu haben? Er konnte sich nur an Malfoy erinnern. Doch Malfoy würde ihm nie einen blasen. Er schien nicht der Typ für so etwas zu sein.

Bloody Hell! Der mysteriöse Lover hatte ihm auch seine Jungfräulichkeit genommen! Aber es war überhaupt nicht schrecklich und Angst einflössend. Eigentlich war es wunderschön. Diese Person war kein Feind gewesen. Also konnte Malfoy es ganz sicher nicht gewesen sein! Der Slytherin hätte ihn auseinander gerissen, wenn er solch eine Chance gehabt hätte. Er musste unbedingt mit Dean reden.

Ein Klopfen an Fenster und Tür gleichzeitig überraschte ihn. Er fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft, um die Tür zu öffnen und erhob sich langsam, um zu sehen, was am Fenster war.

Dean betrat nervös den Raum. Eine braune Schuleule stand draußen auf dem Fenstersims.

"Ähmm… Harry, bist du beschäftigt? Können wir kurz reden?" Sein Freund schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen.

"Klar, Dean. Lass mich nur die Eule reinholen." Harry öffnete das Fenster und nahm der Eule die Pergamentrolle ab. Er drehte sich zu Dean um. "Alles okay?" Er wusste, dass es eine dämliche Frage war.

Dean seufzte laut auf. "Ich bin zu dir gekommen, weil ich nicht weiß, mit wem ich sonst darüber reden könnte. Seamus redet im Moment überhaupt nicht mit mir. Ich dachte, vielleicht würdest du mir zuhören." Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Fenster fallen.

"Ich höre." Vielleicht würde er nun seine Antworten über Blaise' Aufenthaltsort letzte Nacht bekommen.

"Harry, ich weiß schon eine Weile, dass ich schwul bin. Ich hatte Angst es irgendjemandem zu erzählen. Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich herausgefunden, dass Justin Finch-Fletchley schwul ist und ich habe mich mit ihm angefreundet, um herauszufinden, wie es für ihn ist. Er hielt es geheim, aber viele Hufflepuffs wussten es trotzdem. Sie schaden sich nicht gegenseitig. Ich habe ihm erst dieses Jahr gebeichtet, dass ich auch schwul bin. Aber er hatte sich das schon gedacht. Er war der Einzige, der davon wusste, nun, bis letzte Nacht. Jetzt wird es jeder wissen und das ist echt verdammt scheiße. Warum bist du in mein Zimmer reingeplatzt?" Er sah plötzlich wütend aus.

"Warte Dean. Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass du dringend mit mir reden willst und ich zu dir gehen soll, sobald ich zurück bin. Ich wäre nie ohne Grund in dein Zimmer gegangen. Es tut mir leid, dass das alles passiert ist. Aber ich wusste nicht, was los war. Ich war betrunken. Du musst wissen, dass ich dir nicht zu nahe kommen wollte. Ich wusste es ja nicht einmal!"

"Was? Ginny hat dir das gesagt? Aber ich habe sie gar nicht darum gebeten! Ich habe Ginny letzte Nacht nicht einmal gesehen!" Er schien durcheinander zu sein.

Auch Harry war verwirrt. "Das ist, was sie mir gesagt hat. Ich schwöre es! Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du Blaise bei dir hattest!"

"Harry, sag mir die Wahrheit. Hast du mit Blaise rumgemacht? Bist du schwul oder bi?"

Harry schluckte schwer. Er wollte wirklich nicht auf diese Frage antworten.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Dean. Ich versuche, es selbst gerade herauszufinden. Und wegen Blaise, wir haben uns ein paar Mal geküsst, das war alles."

"Wolltest du dich letzte Nacht mit ihm treffen?"

"Ja, aber er ist nicht aufgetaucht. Es ist letztendlich so gekommen, dass ich mit Malfoy rumhing." Malfoy! Ein Licht ging ihm auf. Wer hatte denn das größte Problem damit, dass er mit Blaise rumhing?

"Dean, wie bist du an Blaise geraten?"

"Justin und ich kamen von Hogsmeade zurück. Wir sahen ihn vor dem Schloss. Er fragte, ob ich dich gesehen hätte und dass er auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade war. Wir gingen dann weiter. Ich habe Justin nach Hufflepuff begleitet und bin dann allein zum Gryffindor Turm gegangen. Ich sah Blaise in einem Gang in der Nähe des Portraits. Er hat einfach angefangen mit mir zu reden. Ich habe gedacht, er hat seinen Plan, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, geändert. Er kam mit hoch in mein Zimmer und da hast du uns ja dann gefunden."

"Wie spät was es da? Hast du irgendjemand anderen gesehen? Malfoy?"

"Es war so um neun Uhr, schätze ich. Ich hab Malfoy nicht gesehen und Ginny auch nicht."

"Kam dir Blaise komisch vor?"

"Nun, ich denke, ich war einfach glücklich, dass er da war. Ich mag Blaise schon seit letztem Jahr. Ich wusste nicht, dass er bi war, bis Justin es mir erzählt hatte. Ich dachte, ich hätte vielleicht eine Chance bei ihm. Aber dann hat mir Justin gesagt, dass er ihn verraten hatte, indem er hinter dir her war. Also dachte ich, ich hätte meine Chance verloren. Als er vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum stand, dachte ich, er hätte seine Meinung geändert oder so."

Harry sah ihn ernst an. "Du wusstest, dass er hinter mir her ist? Justin hat dir das erzählt?"

Dean sah ihn niedergeschlagen an. "Nun, ja ich wusste es. Er sagte er hätte gesehen, wie Blaise dich geküsst hat. Er war wirklich aufgebracht deswegen. Der Junge ist total verknallt in dich."

"Also dachtest du die ganze Zeit, dass ich schwul wäre?"

"Nun, nein. Aber ich habe es vermutete, besonders als du mit Ginny Schluss gemacht hattest. Aber bevor Justin es mir nicht erzählt hatte, hatte ich wirklich keine Ahnung. Ich war zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt."

"Nun, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du an Blaise interessiert bist, dann hätte ich nicht… du weißt schon. Tut mir Leid."

Dean nickte. "Ist schon okay, Harry. Ich hätte schon früher die Initiative ergreifen müssen. Ich verstehe es, wenn du immer noch an ihm interessiert bist."

"Nein, du kannst ihn haben, Dean. Ich meine, wenn ihr darüber hinwegkommt, was passiert ist. Wie geht es ihm überhaupt?"

"Er war wirklich wütend, als er gegangen is. Ich würde es auch sein, wenn mich jemand mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt hätte. Es war ihm richtig peinlich, dass alle Gryffindors ihn so gesehen hatten. Ich will auch wissen, wer uns diesen Mist eingebrockt hat. Aber wenigstens habe ich eine Nacht mit ihm verbracht. Es war toll." Er lächelte schüchtern. "Auch wenn er dachte, dass ich du wäre. Ich weißt dass klingt bescheuert, aber… es war trotzdem schön."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das klang wirklich bescheuert, aber wer war er, dass er darüber urteilen konnte? Wenn Dean glücklich über den Verlauf des Abends war, dann war es halt so. Jedoch hatte er trotzdem noch nicht herausgefunden, wer Blaise verhext hatte. Es könnte entweder Ginny oder Draco gewesen sein, sie beide hatten ein Motiv. Auch schien es, als könnte Blaise nicht sein mysteriöser Lover gewesen sein. Es konnte doch nicht Malfoy gewesen sein. Bitte nicht.

Dean stand auf. "Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast, Harry. Ich verspreche, dass dein Geheimnis bei mir sicher ist, auch wenn meines nun nicht mehr geheim ist. Wir sehen uns später."

"Dean! Seamus und ich sind die Einzigen, die es wissen. Ich werde niemandem etwas davon erzählen, solange du nicht bereit dazu bist. Ron weiß nichts, und der hat seine eigenen Probleme zurzeit. Du kannst Seamus besser beurteilen als ich. Also ist es nicht so, als ob die ganze Schule es weiß, nicht?" Dean lächelte leicht.

"Nun, vielleicht hast du Recht. Bis später." Er verließ den Raum.

Harry saß auf der Bettkante und dachte nach. Er hatte mit Malfoy geschlafen, er musste es gewesen sein. Aber wie war das passiert? Er schwur hoch und heilig, dass er nie wieder Alkohol trinken würde. Die letzten paar Monate waren wirklich verrückt. Blaise zu küssen war schon genug schockierend, aber jetzt hatte er auch noch mit Malfoy geschlafen? Er musste den Verstand verloren haben. Was ging hier vor?

Harry rollte sich auf den Bauch und streckte sich. Er konnte den schwachen Geruch des Blonden auf seinem Laken riechen. Der Slytherin roch nach Vanille und Gewürzen. Er atmete tief ein und ruf die Erinnerungen hoch, an die er sich noch klar erinnern konnte. Das Gefühl von Dracos Lippen auf seinem Penis. Dessen Finger, die sanft über seine Brust streichelten. Wie er seine Hüften angehoben hatte, als Malfoy in ihn eindrang. Harry rief sich Ginnys Gesichtsausdrücke in Erinnerung, als sie noch zusammen waren. Er konnte plötzlich ihre Euphorie verstehen. Ginny hatte ihm früher auch öfters einen geblasen, aber es war nie wie letzte Nacht. Er fühlte, wie er beim bloßen Gedanken daran hart wurde.

Er stöhnte frustriert in sein Kissen. Er musste das aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Er könnte so tun, als wäre es nie passiert. Schließlich hatten sie sich schon beschlossen, dass Freitagnacht auch nicht passiert war. Also konnten sie Samstagnacht auch auf die Liste setzen. Tut ja keinen Schaden.

Dann fiel ihm der Brief wieder ein, der für ihn angekommen war.

_Harry,_

_Bitte komme so schnell wie möglich in mein Büro. Ich habe Informationen für dich._

_Remus_

Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was der Mann herausgefunden hatte. Es konnten nur schlechte Nachrichten sein. Er zog die Schublade auf, in denen er die Pillen und den Trank aufbewahrte. Er nahm immer noch die Pillen, aber nicht mehr so oft, jedoch lag das an der höheren Dosierung. In Fadiens Brief hatte gestanden, dass die Pillen 'Nebeneffekte' haben würden. Er fragte sich, ob es der Wahnsinn war, den er in letzter Zeit aufzeigte. Er lachte über sich selber, doch dann betrachtete er es realistisch. Das würde alles auf jeden Fall erklären. Und es klang besser unter Drogeneinfluss gestanden zu haben, als willig und bei klarem Verstand sexuelle Aktivitäten mit seinem Erzfeind zu zulassen.

-

Er entschied, dass es Zeit war aufzustehen und was zu essen. Er duschte, zog sich an und ging in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Ron saß deprimiert am Tisch. Harry schätzte, dass es nicht so gut mit Hermine gelaufen war. Er warf einen Blick auf den Slytherin Tisch. Der Blonde war nicht da. Harry seufzte erleichtert. Er wollte ihn im Moment nicht wirklich sehen.

Als er die Hälfte seines Auflaufes gegessen hatte, fiel ein Schatten auf seinen Teller. Er sah auf und blickte direkt in Blaise' Gesicht. Er sah aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Seine Augen waren gerötet und seine Haare durcheinander. Harry war geschockt Blaise so zu sehen. Der junge Mann achtete normalerweise peinlichst genau auf sein Aussehen. Er war schlimmer als Malfoy, wenn es um Eitelkeit ging.

"Harry, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte er heiser. Er stützte sich auf den Tisch auf.

"Blaise? Hast du getrunken? Du wirst Ärger kriegen, wenn du dich so in der Halle blicken lässt. Einer der Lehrer könnte dich sehen." Harry sah zum Lehrertisch auf. Glücklicherweise, war er zurzeit komplett unbesetzt.

"Das ist mir egal. Ich muss mit dir über letzte Nacht reden!" Er hob seine Stimme. Etliche Schüler wandten sich der Situation zu. Harry stand schnell auf. Das Letzte was er brauchte, war das Blaise mitten in der Großen Halle über letzte Nacht redete.

"Gut, aber sei leise, okay? Lass uns gehen." Sie verließen zusammen die Halle und gingen durch das Schlossportal auf den Innenhof. Harry zog Blaise in eine abgelegene Ecke.

"Also, was willst du mir sagen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. In der einen Minute eilte ich nach Hogsmeade und in der Nächsten war ich in deinem Bett. Ich dachte, dass ich mit dir reden würde! Du glaubst mir doch, oder? Ich würde so etwas nie tun."

"Blaise, ich glaube dir. Ich denke jemand hat dich mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt. Erinnerst du dich daran, was passiert ist?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich Justin und Dean gesehen habe. Dann bin ich nach Gryffindor gegangen, um zu sehen, wo du warst. Ich dachte, ich würde die ganze Zeit mit dir reden! Ich weiß, dass ich ihn mindestens einmal 'Harry' genannt haben muss. Dean hat sich nie beschwert!" Er schien konfus.

"Wer wusste, dass du dich mit mir in Hogsmeade treffen wolltest? Wusste Malfoy es?"

"Ich hatte es Pansy erzählt. Aber nicht Draco, er ist nicht wirklich von begeistert, dass ich mit dir rede."

"Ja, das habe ich bemerkt."

"Harry, ändert das was zwischen uns? Ich möchte dich immer noch besser kennen lernen."

"Blaise, du bist cool, aber das ändert schon was. Dean ist mein Freund und er hat Gefühle für dich. Ich will nicht dazwischen stehen. Ich würde dich trotzdem gerne mehr kennen lernen, aber nur als Freund. Ist das okay?"

Blaise schwieg für eine lange Zeit. Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine verstrubbelten Haare.

"Verdammt Harry! Das ist nicht okay, aber was soll ich denn schon machen? Das ist nicht fair. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht! Warum bestrafst du mich? Es tut mir leid, dass dein Freund da mit rein gezogen wurde, aber es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich dich mag und nicht ihn."

"Du hast letzte Nacht mit ihm geschlafen, Blaise! Hast du dafür keine Gefühle? Hast du heute wenigstens mit ihm geredet?"

"Harry, ich dachte, dass ich mit dir schlafe. Ich habe Gefühle für dich. Aber jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du das nicht warst, fühl ich mich betrogen. Dean ist cool, aber ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich und ich will mich nicht auf ihn fokussieren. Ich will dich schon seit ein paar Monaten. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht über Nacht ändern. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich das schaffe."

Harry realisierte, dass Blaise Recht hatte. Es war ein wenig zuviel verlangt. Aber was sollte er tun?

"Lass mir einfach ein wenig Zeit, Blaise. Ich habe es genossen mit dir zu reden und alles, aber wir sollten erstmal nur Freunde sein. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen."

"Nun, du kannst einen Jungen nicht für den Versuch bestrafen. Aber wenn sich eine zweite Gelegenheit ergibt, dann werde ich sie nutzen. So einfach entkommst du mir nicht." Er grinste Harry kurz an, doch Harry konnte die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen.

Er strich durch Harrys Haar. Blaise kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Es war ein sanfter und vorsichtiger Kuss, der nur wenige Sekunden anhielt. Er seufzte tief und ging. Harry sah ihm hinterher. Blaise tat ihm leid. Er schien ein wirklicher netter Kerl zu sein. Harry beobachtete die kleiner wertende Statur des Slytherins. Als dieser verschwunden war, wollte auch er ins Schloss und in die Große Halle zurückkehren, um sein Mittagessen zu beenden. Er war ein Stück gelaufen als…

KERPOW (In Erinnerung an die alte Batman Serie)

Eine Faust traf ihn am Kiefer. Er stolperte zurück, seine Augen waren vor Schmerz und Überraschung geweitet.

"Du Hurensohn!", keuchte Harry und hielt sich die getroffene Stelle. Seine Augen sahen hin und her, um zu sehen, wer ihn geschlagen hatte.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein Paar silberne Augen. Sie funkelten vor Wut und waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Malfoy stand mit geballten Fäusten und geschwellter Brust vor ihm. Er atmete schnell.

"Malfoy! Warum hast du mich geschlagen?? Das war bescheuert!"

Draco antwortete nicht. Stattdessen kam er dem Gryffindor näher und schubste ihn fest zurück. Er beobachtete, wie dieser zurück stolperte und fast über eine Bank fiel. Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf war ausgerastet, als er gesehen hatte wie Potter Blaise in dieser romantischen Ecke küsste. Er wusste, dass er sich wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann benahm, aber er war so verdammt wütend. And er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er es war.

Harry richtete sich auf, nachdem er gegen die Bank gestoßen war. Sein Schienbein schmerzte aufgrund des Aufpralls. Sein Herz pochte in rasendem Tempo. Er wirbelte herum, genau rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass Malfoy wieder auf ihn zuging. Harry traf den Slytherin mit seiner eigenen Faust. Sie traf Malfoys Lippe. Der Blonde griff ihn am Shirt und drückte ihn hart gegen die Schlossmauer. Sie waren an dieser Stelle vom Schloss nicht zu sehen.

Draco näherte sich Potters Gesicht. Dessen grüne Augen funkelten gefährlich und Draco unterdrückte den Drang ihn zu küssen. Er knurrte und drückte Harry stärker gegen die Wand. Harry antwortete, indem er in Dracos Magen boxte. Draco entkam ein lautes 'Hmpf'!

"Lass mich los, Malfoy! Du Idiot!" Er griff nach Dracos Händen und riss sie von seinem Shirt weg. Dann stieß er ihn von sich.

"Halt dich verdammt noch mal von mir fern, Potter! Du spielst ein richtig beschissenes Spiel!", schrie er so laut, dass sie ganze Schule ihn sicher gehört haben musste. Er stampfte davon, bereuend, dass er solch eine Szene gemacht hatte.

Harry raste vor Wut. Malfoy kam aus dem Nix, schlug ihn, machte dämliche Beschuldigungen und verschwand dann? Nicht über seine Leiche! Der arrogante Scheißkerl hatte sich er ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, als Harry entschied, dass es damit nicht beendet war.

"Renn nicht vor mir weg, Malfoy!" Er rannte ihm hinterher, griff den Blonden am Shirt und zog ihn zurück. Malfoys Gesicht wurde rot. Er wirbelte herum und schwang seinen Arm in großen Bogen mit und traf damit Harry Kopf. Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und ließ sein Shirt los. Malfoy stand schwer atmend vor ihm. Harrys Augen verengten sich, als er ängstlich auf die nächste Bewegung seines Feindes wartete.

"Warum hast du mich geschlagen, Malfoy? Wer spielt hier beschissen?" Ich weiß nicht was mich dazu gebracht hat, zu denken, dass du nicht so schlimm wärst. Du bist immer noch ein heuchlerisches Arschloch!"

"Ich bin heuchlerisch? Wer ist denn die Schlampe von Gryffindor? Ich will, dass du diesen Zauber von mir nimmst, Potter. Du hattest dieses Wochenende deinen Spaß. Lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Ich habe dich nicht verhext, Malfoy! Krieg dich wieder ein. Denkst du, dass ich mich mit dir rumschlagen will? Ich hasse dich!"

"Das hast du letzte Nacht nicht gesagt, Potter! Da hast du noch was ganz anderes gesagt. Wie zum Beispiel meinen Namen geschrieen." Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte sich geplant, von letzter Nacht zu reden. Scheiße! Warum konnte er seinen Mund nicht halten?

Harry wurde rot. Also hatten sie Sex gehabt! Er wusste nicht, ob er etwas sagen sollte oder lieber nicht. Aber da war etwas, an das er sich erinnerte.

"Ich schätze du konntest nichts sagen, weil mein Schwanz in deinem Mund war."

Fuck!

"Träum weiter, Potter. Du solltest wirklich aufhören dich zu besaufen. Es verklärt deinen Verstand. Du hast deinen Arsch mir entgegen gehalten! Und wenn du denkst, dass ich vor dir auf die Knie gegangen bin, dann hast du echt den Verstand verloren!"

Harry wusste, dass er nicht verrückt war. "Ich erkenne einen Blowjob, wenn ich einen kriege! Das warst du! Und ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten! Du hast es aus freiem Willen getan. Beschuldige mich nicht, wenn du dich deswegen scheiße fühlst! Niemand hat dich gezwungen überhaupt in mein Zimmer zu kommen! Das war etwas zwischen mir und Blaise. Du hast dich da eingemischt!"

"Das war, weil du mich Minuten vorher geküsst hast! Du bist so ein Heuchler, Potter! Du kannst nicht einmal zugeben, dass du mit Blaise und mir abwechselnd gespielt hast!"

"Was?? Meinst du das ernst? Ich spiel mit niemandem! Blaise kam zu mir und wir sind nur Freunde! Und ich spiele nicht mir dir, weil du nicht auf Kerle stehst, erinnerst du dich? Außerdem, wer hat denn Blaise letzte Nacht mit einem Verwechslungszauber verhext? Ich weiß nicht genau, ob du es warst, aber es wäre typisch für dich!"

"Wovon redest du verdammt noch mal, Potter? Ich habe Blaise nicht verhext! Warum sollte ich? Welchen Zweck hätte das?" Er sah Harry misstrauisch an.

"Also war es nur Zufall, dass du gestern Nacht in Hogsmeade warst? Und du nur zufällig über Ron und Pansy gesprochen hast? Wirklich, Malfoy, für wie dumm hältst du mich?"

"Woher sollte ich wissen, dass Granger dort saß? Es war Pansys Fehler, wenn sie an einem öffentlichen Platz darüber reden wollte. Das war nicht meine Schuld."

"Es ist nie deine Schuld, oder? Als Nächstes sagst du, dass ich mit meinem Arsch auf deinen Schwanz gefallen bin und es deshalb zum Sex kam."

Malfoy grinste. "Nun, du _warst_ wirklich besoffen."

"Also gibst du zu, dass du die Gelegenheit genutzt hast? Ist das der einzige Weg, wie du jemanden ins Bett kriegst? Ihn vorher betrunken zu machen? Du machst mich krank, Malfoy! Aber gut, du hast deinen Wusch erfüllt bekommen. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen… Hoffe lieber, dass du mich nie mehr in deiner Nähe sehen wirst."

Draco erblasste. So hatte er diese Unterhaltung nicht geplant. Er realisierte, dass Potter voller Abscheu von ihm weglief. Er wollte es nicht so enden lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass Potter dachte er wäre eine Art Vergewaltiger. Er griff den Arm des Jungen, bevor dieser weit genug von ihm wegkommen konnte. Potter versuchte seinen Arm aus Dracos Griff zu befreien, aber Draco ließ nicht locker.

"Potter, warte! Es war nicht so, okay? Ich würde so etwas nicht tun. Du warst genauso daran beteiligt. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll, also habe ich es auch nicht getan. Ich bin kein Tier!" Draco war aufgebracht. "Denkst du wirklich, dass ich in der Lage wäre so etwas… Abscheuliches zu tun?"

Harry sah, wie aufgebracht er aufgrund dieser Anschuldigung war. Er wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass Malfoy ihn nicht dazu gezwungen hatte, sondern dass er gewollt hatte, dass es passierte. Aber er war solch ein Arschloch.

"Ich weiß nicht, wozu du alles in der Lage bist, aber ich bin sicher, da ist eine Menge Scheiße dabei. Außerdem ist es egal. Es ist erledigt. Jetzt ist die Zeit zu vergessen, dass es überhaupt passiert ist. Ich habe dir letzte Nacht gesagt, dass ich niemanden davon erzählen werde. Sofern es mich betrifft, müssten wir nie wieder miteinander reden." Malfoy umklammerte immer noch seinen Arm. Er zog in weg und beobachtete seine Reaktion.

Draco hatte die Worte von Potter gehört, konnte aber nicht glauben, dass dieser sie so meinte. Er fühlte einen Stich im Herzen und sein Hals schürte sich zusammen. Wie konnte Potter ihn einfach abtun, besonders seit letzter Nacht? Waren Gryffindors nicht bekannt dafür loyal oder großmütig, oder so ein Dreck zu sein? Er fühlte, wie die Wut wieder in ihm hochstieg.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du eine Schlampe bist, Potter. Aber hey, was weiß ich schon? Sankt Potter küsst wahllos Kerle, schläft mit ihnen und dann küsst er am nächsten Morgen einen Anderen. Der Tagesprophet wurde darüber sicher gerne berichten. Aber du hast Recht, es war nur ein Fick und jetzt ist es vorbei. Du bist nur eine weitere Kerbe an meiner Bettkante. Halt dich von mir fern." Er ging davon, in seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos.

Harry starrte ihm hinterher. Was zum Teufel war das denn? Er fühlte, wie sein Magen sich zusammen krampfte bei dem Gedanken 'nur ein Fick' und eine 'weitere Kerbe' zu sein. Danach hatte es sich letzte Nacht nicht angefühlt. Es war wirklich schön, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Und nun war er total verwirrt wegen Malfoys feindlicher Gegenüberstellung. Er kommt aus dem Nix, schlägt ihn, beschuldigt ihn falsch zu spielen. Er benahm sich wie ein eifersüchtiger Lover. Harry traf es wie einen Schlag. Malfoy war eifersüchtig! Natürlich! Das war doch offensichtlich!

Er hatte gesehen, wie er Blaise geküsst hatte und hat daraufhin ein Schluss gezogen. Aber warum war er so angepisst gewesen? Er stand doch angeblich nicht auf Kerle, also warum dieses Drama? Wenn er doch nur ein Fick war, warum interessierte es Malfoy dann, wenn er einen anderen Jungen küsste. Hatte Malfoy nicht im Zug vor dem Bad auf ihn gewartet und verlangt, dass er sich von Blaise fern hielt? Harry hatte gedacht, dass Draco eifersüchtig auf die beginnende Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Blaise war. War er ihnen auf der Party nicht in einen privaten Raum gefolgt und hatte dann seine eigene Freundin stehen lassen, um herauszufinden, was sie taten?

Aber die größte Sache überhaupt war, das Malfoy Harry erlaubt hatte ihn zu berühren und ihn in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen. Und dann hatte Malfoy mit ihm Sex gehabt! Wenn er überhaupt kein Interesse an ihm hatte, dann hätte er das nicht geschehen lassen. Allerdings waren sie betrunken und im Rausch. Jeder hatte verrückte Dinge getan. Auch wollte er wissen, warum er sich von Malfoy so angezogen fühlte und warum er die Dinge getan hat, die er getan hatte. Es musste an den Drinks liegen. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er Malfoy ohne betrunken zu sein, attraktiv fand.

Harry sah wieder in die Richtung, in die Malfoy verschwunden war. Er schätzte, er würde zurück in die Kerker gehen. _Ich muss immer noch besoffen sein._ Er folgte Malfoy.

Draco eilte den Korridor zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum entlang. Wie war er in einen Streit mit Potter gelangt? Es war so würdelos. Er hatte wie eine rührselige Viertklässlerin geklungen. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er sie küssen gesehen hat. Es war, als wäre er betrogen worden, was lächerlich war. Er wollte den beiden einfach nur in ihre Gesichter schlagen. Es hatte seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung gefordert, zu warten bis Blaise gegangen war. Niemand betrügt mich! Oh, nun, Pansy hatte es getan. Warum war er dann nicht sauer auf Pansy? Er war so mit Potter beschäftigt, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass seine angebliche Freundin mit dem Wiesel geschlafen hat. Es war ihm ehrlich gesagt im Moment egal.

Er verachtete Potter. Es gab so viele Jungs in Hogwarts, warum musste er unbedingt mit diesem letzte Nacht geschlafen haben? Potter hatte ihn total durcheinander gebracht. Er musste mit Professor Snape über die Möglichkeit reden, unter einem Zauber zu stehen. Es konnte keine andere Erklärung dafür geben. Es war nicht Möglich, dass er… Er konnte sich nicht einmal dazu bringen, es zu denken. Er musste seinen Verstand von dieser Belästigung säubern.

Ein leises Geräusch zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er betrat das verlassene Klassenzimmer und sah einen einsamen Hauselfen das Fenster putzen. Der Elf erinnerte ihn an Dobby, ihren alten Hauselfen, der freigelassen wurde. Er hörte Schritte auf dem Korridor und ging zur Tür, um zu sehen wer es war. Er schätzte, es musste ein anderer Slytherin auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Er war geschockt, als er realisierte, dass es Potter war. Was tat dieser hier unten? Sein Puls schnellte hoch. _Hör auf!_ Verlor er wirklich den Verstand?

Harry wusste ungefähr, wo er hinlaufen musste. Er wusste, das Malfoy diesen Weg benutzt hatte, aber dieser schien verschwunden zu sein. Er seufzte. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er sollte nicht einmal hier unten sein. Das würde nur Ärger geben. Er musste verdammt noch mal hier raus; es sein lassen und die Dinge wieder normal werden lassen. Ja, das musste er tun. Aber warum fiel es ihm so schwer? Er wandte sich um, um wieder zurückzugehen, als Malfoys Hand nach ihm griff.

"Warum verfolgst du mich, Potter?", zischte er. Wut und etwas anderes standen in seinen Augen.

Harry sah den Jungen ernst an. "Ich muss nur etwas wissen." Er sammelte all seinen Mut zusammen.

"Was denn, Potter?"

Harry hielt den Kopf leicht schief und legte sanft seine Lippen auf Dracos. Er kam ihm näher, erwartend, dass der Blonde ihn wegstoßen oder schlagen würde, aber nichts kam. Er drückte seine Lippen stärker auf die des Blonden und leckte langsam über dessen Unterlippe. Malfoys Mund öffnete sich leicht und Harry sah das als Einladung. Seine Zunge glitt in den Mund des Slytherins. Er fühlte, wie sich Dracos Hand um seinen Hals schlang und ihn näher an sich zog.

Sie stießen sanft gegen eine Wand, Malfoy hielt ihn immer noch fest. Harrys Hände fuhren durch das seidene, blonde Haar und den festen Pferdeschwanz hinunter. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam Malfoys Lippen, während ihre Zungen immer noch miteinander tanzten. Harry fühlte, wie er langsam hart wurde und sein Körper nach Erlösung schrie. Er drückte sich enger an Malfoy, welcher seine Arme nun um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen hatte.

Dracos Hände wanderten unter Potters Shirt. Er spürte die sanfte Haut und die Rückenmuskulatur. Potter hatte echt einen erstaunlichen Körper. Malfoy tauschte mit Potter die Plätze, indem er ihn ruckartig herumriss, sodass Potters Rücken nun gegen die Wand lehnte. Grüne Augen öffneten sich überrascht, aber Draco saugte sich schnell an Potters Hals fest, um die Stimmung wieder zurückzuholen. Ein Seufzen war die Antwort. Potters Bein schlang sich um seinen Körper. Malfoy zog es hoch und hielt es. Er begann seine Hüften gegen Potter zu kreisen.

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Erregungen aufeinander trafen. Er verstärkte den Griff um den Blonden und stieß mit der Hüfte nach vorne. Malfoy winselte in sein Ohr, sein Atem kam stoßweise. Harry küsste ihn auf die Wange, eine süße Geste. Malfoy sah ihn aus silbernen, lustverhangenen Augen an, doch da war noch etwas anderes in ihnen. Der Blick wurde offen erwidert.

Der Hauself fiel über einen Stuhl und das resultierende Geklapper echote durch den Raum. Die beiden Teenager sprangen erschrocken auseinander und der Moment war gebrochen. Harry wich langsam von Malfoy und der Wand zurück, seine Hände und Knie zitterten. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Malfoy sah ihn an, die Verheißung von mehr in seinen Augen. _Mehr von was?_ Stille kehrte zurück, der Elf war verschwunden.

"Was war das wieder, Potter? Hast du herausgefunden, was du wissen wolltest?" Malfoy trat zögernd einen Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

Harry war geschockt. Sein elftschlimmster Albtraum wurde gerade wahr. Die ersten Zehn waren verschiedene Variationen, wie Voldemort seine Freunde, ihn selbst, oder andere Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, tötete. Dieser elfte Albtraum enthielt ihn selbst, wie er gegenüber Malfoy irgendetwas anderes als unendlichen Hass empfand. Sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er sicher war, dass Malfoy es hören konnte. Er bemerkte, dass seine Hose zu eng war und er unglaublich erregt war. Jetzt, wo sein Körper wusste, zu was der Blonde fähig war, forderte er nach mehr.

"Ja, ich habe herausgefunden was ich wissen wollte. Es waren die Drinks, die uns dazu getrieben haben. Ich fühle nichts, wenn ich nicht betrunken bin. Also bleib ruhig, es waren nur die guten alten Drogen und Alkohol, die uns zusammen geführt haben. Das ist der mysteriöse Zauber, Malfoy. Du wirst geil, wenn du getrunken hast. Du hast doch auch nichts gefühlt, oder?" Die Frage kam so direkt, dass Malfoy nicht wagte den Plan zu ändern.

"Absolut gar nichts."

-

Reviews?


	10. Shaken, Not Stirred

Kapitel 9 - Shaken, Not Stirred

Remus schob den uralten, schwarzen Band zu Harry hinüber. Harry lehnte sich herüber, um auf den vergilbten Text zu sehen. Er saß in dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

"Es gab einen Clan von Werwölfen, dem es möglich war, sich nach freiem Willen zu verwandeln. Die Legende besagt, dass sie vor Jahrhunderten ausgestorben wären. Doch ich habe gehört, dass es noch ein paar Nachkömmlinge gibt. Sie halten sich jedoch meist versteckt. Sie werden von Zauberern gejagt und getötet aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten. Es gab schon immer Angst und Misstrauen unter den Werwolfrudeln."

"Glaubst du, dass Nicos ein Nachfahre dieses Werwolfclans ist?", fragte Harry. Das Foto in dem Buch zeigte einen riesigen Mann, der sich bei Tag in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Harry starrte das Bild fasziniert an.

"Nein, glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, dass Nicos jemanden kennt, der die Fähigkeit sich aus freiem Willen zu verwandeln von einem Clannachfahren abgeschöpft hat."

"Abgeschöpft? Wie meinst du das?"

"Es ist Dunkle Magie, Harry. Ich habe davon gehört, dass man die Kräfte von anderen übertragen kann. Normalerweise stehlen sie Magie und Fähigkeiten von anderen magischen Kreaturen und Menschen. Es ist allerdings sehr schwer zu bewerkstelligen. Man müsste ein Meister der Schwarzen Magie sein, um zu so etwas fähig zu sein. Es gibt nicht viele, die sich so tiefgründig mit dieser Magie geschäftigen, aber jetzt, wo Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, ist es möglich, dass Einige sich wieder intensiv damit beschäftigen. So oder so, es ist nicht gut."

"Also, was glaubst du, was das bedeutet? Könnte das der Grund sein, warum es nicht aufhört zu schmerzen?"

"Ich glaube, als Nicos dich angegriffen hat, hat er ein wenig Dunkle Magie in dich übertragen. Du wurdest vergiftet, Harry. Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein langsam wirkendes Gift und da die Wunde nicht tief war, wird es nur eine leichte Vergiftung sein. Aber du musst damit zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, damit sie den Schaden einschätzen kann. Sie könnte vielleicht ein Gegengift haben. Wenn nicht, dann wird Professor Snape helfen können. Natürlich muss ich auch Dumbledore davon erzählen."

"Was wird passieren, wenn es kein Gegengift gibt? Was wird mit mir passieren?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Aber ganz ehrlich, es wird nichts Gutes sein. Aber ich möchte dich nicht verängstigen. Ich habe keine vollständigen Kenntnisse. Ist irgendetwas Seltsames passiert, seit dem Angriff?"

Harry dachte über seine Fähigkeit der Zauberstablosen Magie nach. Er wusste nicht, wie er diese Macht erlangt hatte. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wollte, dass sie weg ging. Jetzt erzählte Remus ihm, dass es vielleicht an Dunkler Magie liegen könnte? Diese neue Macht würde ihm vielleicht helfen gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Er brauchte jeden Vorteil, den er kriegen konnte.

Er sah Remus an.

"Nein, nichts Seltsames ist passiert." Er blinzelte nicht einmal.

"Nun, das ist hoffentlich ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass noch kein Schaden angerichtet wurde. Aber du musst zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, _heute noch_. Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn du hingehst."

Harry nickte und sah wieder auf das Buch.

"Woher hast du das Buch? Könnte ich es mir für eine Weile ausleihen?"

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Interessiert an den Dunklen Künsten?"

Harry fuhr mit dem Finger über den Umschlag des Buches. "Ich bin interessiert daran Voldemort zu besiegen."

"Hmmm… kenne deinen Feind. Ich habe es aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Ich werde dir die Erlaubnis geben, dort Nachforschungen anzustellen, wenn du glaubst, dass es helfen würde."

"Remus, ich brauch soviel Hilfe, wie ich bekommen kann. Vielleicht kann ich dadurch, dass ich lerne, was Voldemort ist und was er für Magie beherrscht, einen Weg finden ihn zu besiegen."

"Harry, selbst wenn du jeden Zauber in diesem Buch lernen würdest, du bist nicht böse. Du musst eine unmenschliche Grausamkeit besitzen, um diese Art von Magie aufzuführen. Erinnerst du dich, als du versucht hast Bellatrix zu verhexen? Es hat nicht gut gewirkt, weil dein Herz nicht grausam oder boshaft ist. Du musst es wirklich wollen, ansonsten funktionieren diese Zauber nicht. Die dunkle Energie muss vorhanden sein."

Harry sah weg und seufzte. "Nette Kerle gewinnen nicht, oder?" Er lächelte traurig.

Remus kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn hoch. Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Ein gutes Herz zu haben und die Fähigkeit zu lieben sind keine Schwächen. Es ist deine wichtigste Eigenschaft. Das ist deine Macht, genauso wie sie Lilys war. Ihre Liebe beschützte dich vor dem Todesfluch. Es gibt keine größere Macht, als die Liebe. Merke dir das, Harry."

Harry nahm das Buch auf. "Ich lass dich wissen, wenn ich zu Madam Pomfrey gehe. Ich habe bald Unterricht." Remus nickte.

"Heute noch, Harry. Oder ich werde direkt zu Professor Snape gehen und es ihm sagen." Er grinste breit.

-

Madam Pomfrey wuselte um Harry herum, wie eine Mutterhenne um ihre Küken. Sie murmelte Unverständliches, wütend, dass er ihr nicht gleich die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, als er das erste Mal einen Trank haben wollte.

"Ein Werwolf? Warum haben Sie mir das nicht früher gesagt, Mr. Potter?" Sie lief geschäftig hin und her, schwank ihren Zauberstab und zog Diagnosetabellen zur Rate. Harry saß auf einem der Betten und wartete geduldig. Remus kicherte im Hintergrund. Er war froh, dass die Heilerin nicht wütend auf ihn war.

"Nun, Mr. Potter, haben Sie irgendwelche Symptome erlebt? Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel oder Ähnliches?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Nur ein dumpfer Schmerz in der Brust." Er unterließ es seine magischen Ausbrüche zu erwähnen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, sie und Remus anzulügen, aber er wollte nicht, dass seine Macht verschwand. Er hoffte, dass er bald fähig war, noch mehr zu vollbringen.

Sie hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Sie haben überhaupt keine Probleme? Keine magischen Ausbrüche, seltsame Gefühle? Haben Sie etwas anderes gegen den Schmerz eingenommen?"

Harry zögerte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Pillen von Fadien erwähnen sollte. Er hatte das schlechte Gefühl, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn in die nächste Woche hexen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er komische Medikamente schluckte. Er realisierte plötzlich, dass die Pillen wahrscheinlich eine Erfindung von Fadien waren, genauso wie seine Drinks. Jedoch schienen sie zu wirken, besser als der Trank, den sie ihm gegeben hatte.

"Ähmmm… Hermine hat mir einen Heiltrank gebraut, aber mehr nicht." Er versuchte überzeugend zu klingen.

"Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass Miss Granger ihr Heilerexamen bestanden hat. Wann ist sie Heilerin geworden? Ich muss unbedingt meine Erkenntnisse mit ihr austauschen.", sagte Madam Pomfrey trocken. Remus lachte laut auf. Harry schaute beschämt zu Boden.

Sie überflog ihre schwebende Pergamentrolle. "Nun, ihre Blutwerte zeigen eine unbekannte Substanz in ihrem Blut. Es könnte ein Überrest der Schwarzen Magie von der Wunde sein. Ich werde in diese Richtung weitere Nachforschungen anstellen." Sie sah zu Remus. "Professor Lupin, es wäre wohl weise auch Professor Snape um Rat zu fragen."

"Warum sollte ich mich darum kümmern, Madam Pomfrey? Ist jeder andere zu inkompetent? Ich meine natürlich nicht Sie, meine verehrte Heilerin, aber der Rest Ihrer Kollegen…" Eine ihnen zu bekannte, ölige Stimme war in ihre Mitte eingedrungen.

Drei Paar Augen wandten sich Professor Snape zu. Seine kalten, schwarzen Augen glitten verachtend über die Gruppe, die garstigsten Blicke für Harry und Remus übrig habend. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wer an Professor Snapes Seite stand. Ein heimtückisch blickender Malfoy starrte ihn an.

"Aaah, Professor Snape. Wir haben gerade von Ihnen gesprochen. Wir bräuchten Ihren Rat betreffend Mr. Potter.", sagte Madam Pomfrey und schaute dann schnell Draco an, um sichtbare Verletzungen festzustellen. "Benötigt Mr. Malfoy meine Hilfe?"

Snape sah Malfoy mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck an. "Lassen Sie ihn selbst den Grund für seinen Besuch erklären." Malfoy beobachtete Harry argwöhnisch, dann sah er zu Madam Pomfrey. "Ich habe mir den Arm verletzt. Könnten Sie ihn sich vielleicht ansehen? Unter vier Augen, bitte?" Er sah bewusst zu Harry und Remus.

"Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy, gehen Sie dort herüber, bitte." Sie deutete auf ein Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksam wieder Snape und Lupin zu. "Professor Snape, wären Sie so freundlich sich Mr. Potters Tabelle anzusehen und mir zu sagen, was für eine unbekannte Substanz das ist? Professor Lupin kann Ihnen den Rest erzählen, bis ich zurück bin." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging sie zu Malfoy hinüber.

Remus schien belustigt von Snapes Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser wandte sich dem Werwolf zu und verdrehte die Augen. Er blickte auf die Pergamentrolle, welche immer noch über dem Bett schwebte. Seine Augen überflogen sie und verengten sich dann. Er sah zu Harry.

"Sie wurden von einem Werwolf angegriffen, obwohl kein Vollmond war?" Er sah Remus fragend an. "Sie leiden seit August unter anhaltenden Schmerzen? Es gibt eine unbekannte Substanz in Ihrem Blut?" Er sah Harry ernst an. "Aber Sie haben keine anderen Symptome als den Schmerz?" Harry nickte besorgt.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. "Wer war dieser Werwolf? Er kann sicher nicht von _dem_ Clan stammen?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bezweifle es, aber er muss jemanden kennen, der diese Magie vollführen kann. Es war auf keinen Fall Vollmond an besagtem Abend, darin bin ich mir sicher."

"Wir müssen darüber hinaus schauen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es keine anderen Symptome gab." Er sah Harry wieder ernst an. Harry wusste, dass Snape versuchen würde, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er beeilte sich seine Barrieren hochzuziehen, doch Snape hatte nicht versucht einzudringen.

"Sagen Sie Poppy, dass ich später mit ihr reden werde, wenn ich mehr Informationen habe." Er verließ den Krankenflügel ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Remus und Harry sahen sich erstaunt an. Snape hatte sich nicht einmal bemüht einen von beiden zu beleidigen. Harry wusste sofort, dass er sterben würde. Die Hölle musste gefroren sein, wenn Snape nicht die Gelegenheit nutzte ihn oder Remus zu demütigen. Das musste um Einiges ernster sein, als sie gedacht hatten.

Remus lächelte Harry sanft an. "Schau nicht so besorgt, Harry. Alles wird wieder gut. Die Besten arbeiten daran. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden." Damit verließ er den Raum.

Harry seufzte laut auf. Vielleicht hätte er ihnen die Wahrheit über seine Macht erzählen sollen. Er war sich sicher, dass Snape es sowieso herausfinden würde. Er nahm sich vor mit dem Mann nie allein in einem Raum zu sein.

Madam Pomfrey kam auf ihn zu. "Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter. Bitte berichten Sie mir, wenn Sie irgendwelche Veränderungen bemerken." Sie gab ihm eine Phiole mit blauem Inhalt. "Lassen Sie mich wissen, ob der Trank hilft." Sie ging in ihr Büro. Harry glitt vom Bett und bemerkte, dass auch Malfoy gehen wollte. Was war das für ein Zufall, dass sie beide zur selben Zeit im Krankenflügel waren? Was hatte Gott so angepisst?

Draco war geschockt gewesen, als er Potter im Krankenflügel gesehen hatte.

Früher an diesem Tag war er zu seinem Paten gegangen, um ihn nachsehen zu lassen, ob irgendein Zauber auf ihm lag. Er hatte nicht offenbart, was dieser angebliche Zauber bewirken sollte, aber er wollte die Meinung des Mannes hören. Zu seinem Entsetzen lag kein Zauber oder Fluch auf ihm.

"Bist du sicher, Severus? Ich meine, irgendetwas Seltsames passiert mit mir. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich unter keinem fremden Einfluss stehe. Vielleicht der Imperius?"

Severus schnaubte. "Draco, wer würde dich mit dem Imperius belegen? Und warum? Nur Todesser benutzen ihn und die meisten sitzen in Askaban. Der Dunkle Lord würde seine Zeit nicht verschwenden und dich dem Imperius unterwerfen."

"Nun, was ist hier in der Schule? Vielleicht ein Gryffindor-Streich?" In seinen Augen glühte Hoffnung auf.

Severus schürzte die Lippen. "Ein Gryffindor? Den Imperius benutzen? Um Merlins Willen, Draco! Keiner von denen hätte genug Verstand und Mut dazu. Höchstens Miss Granger, aber die würde das niemals tun. Mr. Weasley hat sicher nicht den Verstand dazu. Mr. Potter… Nun, er ist dreist genug, aber auch er hat nicht genügend Verstand. Mr. Longbottom? Du bist nicht unter dem Imperius."

Draco seufzte genervt. "Nun, ich werde mit Madam Pomfrey reden. Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht gut geschlafen. Vielleicht kann sie mir einen Schlaftrank geben."

"Ich komme mit dir. Ich muss noch über einige Kräuter mit ihr reden."

Potter zu sehen, hatte ihn ins Wanken gebracht. Nach dessen 'Test' hatte er versucht verzweifelt zu glauben, dass Potter Recht hatte. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, der diese sexuellen Eskapaden ausgelöst hat. Er hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen, um sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass es wahr sein musste. Er wusste allerdings, dass es das nicht war.

Als Harry ihn in den Kerkern geküsst hatte, war ein kein bisschen betrunken gewesen. Er war nüchterner gewesen als Dumbledore. Und doch hatte er jede Empfindung wahrgenommen und hatte mehr gewollt. Er war sich sicher, dass Potter ebenso etwas gefühlt haben musste, hatte es jedoch geleugnet. Draco war so erregt gewesen, dass er in sein Zimmer gerannt war, um zu masturbieren. Seine Gedanken waren dabei zu diesem schwarzen Haar und diesen jadefarbenen Augen gewandert.

Und jetzt stand er hier, genau vor ihm. Draco war wütend. Warum musste Potter ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen? Er entschied den Idioten einfach zu ignorieren.

Harry hatte seine eigenen Probleme mit der blonden Sexbombe fertig zu werden. Er hatte den letzten Abend damit verbracht über Malfoys Lippen und den vorzüglichen Sex, den sie gehabt hatten, zu fantasieren. Er hatte nicht bewusst wahrgenommen, dass es sein erstes Mal mit einem Kerl gewesen war. Als ihn diese Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht traf, war er außer sich gewesen. Warum musste er sein erstes Mal mit jemandem erleben, den er so bitter hasste? Er würde die Möglichkeit haben offen mit Malfoy darüber zu reden. Er würde nicht einmal mit seinen Freunden darüber diskutieren können. Ron und Hermine würden es niemals verstehen.

Und nun standen die Beiden hier, keiner von ihnen wollte dem Anderen den Rücken zudrehen, wenn er zuerst ging. Eine peinliche Anspannung fiel über den Raum. Harry saß immer noch auf dem Bett und band sich so langsam wie möglich die Schuhe zu, während Malfoy nicht existierenden Staub von seiner Kleidung strich. Beide waren sich den Bewegungen des anderen komplett bewusst. Harry zwang sich aufzustehen und nicht aus dem Raum zu rennen. Er wollte soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin Prinz bringen.

Er lief schnell, aber nicht zu schnell, um Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit noch mehr auf sich zu ziehen. Er hatte vielleicht fünf Schritte getan, als er hörte, wie Malfoy aufstand. Harrys Herzschlag schnellte hoch. Warum war er so nervös? Das war doch lächerlich.

Er erreichte den Korridor und eilte zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Er konnte Malfoy immer noch hinter sich hören. Der Slytherin war totenstill. Und dass entnervte Harry noch mehr. Es war nicht typisch für Malfoy, nicht wenigstens eine spitze Bemerkung abzulassen. Jedoch lagen die Dinge nun reichlich anders. Er warf einen Blick hinter sich. Malfoy lief etliche Schritte hinter ihm und starrte direkt auf seinen Hinterkopf. Er schien überrascht Harrys Kopf nun von vorne zu sehen. Harry sah, wie der Blonde errötete und schnell wegsah. Harry grinste. Er hatte ihn überrascht.

Draco war beschämt, dass Potter gesehen hatte, dass er ihn anstarrte. Er war in Gedanken vertieft gewesen. Da er nicht in der Stimmung für einen Streit war, blieb er ruhig. Er hatte angenommen, dass der Gryffindor über sein Schweigen mehr verärgert sein würde, als über seine Beleidigungen. Es war jedoch fehlgeschlagen. Er war wie hypnotisiert von Potters langsamem, sexy Gang. Seine schwarzen Strähnen schwangen verführerisch. Dracos Gedanken hatten sich darum gekreist. Und im nächsten Moment hatte er in das Gesicht des Jungen geblickt. Draco sah, wie sich ein sexy Lächeln auf den Lippen ausbreitete. Diese Lippen, die ihn gestern noch geküsst hatten. Er fühlte, wie er rot anlief und senkte den Blick. Verdammter Potter!

Sie erreichten die Große Halle ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Harry setzte sich zu seinen Freunden, Draco zu seinen eigenen. Harry stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum, der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Er warf verstohlene Blicke zu dem Slytherin hinüber. Die lärmende Gruppe machte ein Riesengetöse, um das bevorstehende Quidditch Spiel an diesem Wochenende. Harrys Teamkollegen taten es ihnen gleich. Harry bemerkte, das Malfoy nicht mitmachte. Silberne Augen fixierten Grüne und vice versa.

-

In dieser Nacht blätterte Harry durch die Seiten des dicken Bandes. Das Buch hatte keinen Namen und die Seiten waren alt und vergilbt. Einige der Zauber und Beschwörungen waren in einer Sprache gehalten, die er nicht verstand. Doch trotzdem konnte Harry ihre Macht und ihre geflüsterten Absichten spüren. Seine Finger strichen über Bilder von Kampfszene, blutenden Zauberern, Opfergaben und anderen teuflischen Handlungen. Es gab Kapitel über Flüche, Unsterblichkeit, Zombies, Vampire und sogar eines über das Zurückbringen von Toten. Harry Augen funkelten interessiert. Dumbledore hatte ihm erzählt, dass niemand zurückgeholt werden konnte. Aber hier war ein Buch, das besagte, dass es möglich war. Was, wenn er Sirius wieder sehen könnte? Oder wenn er Cedric für dessen Vater zurück bringen könnte. Und seine Eltern??

Er setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er war ein Narr gewesen. Er hatte Dumbledore blind vertraut, ohne selbst zu versuchen sich Informationen zu beschaffen. Er hatte in der Nacht als Cedric gestorben war, mit seinen Eltern geredet. Es war ihr Geist oder ihr Wesenszug, aber sie waren da gewesen. War Voldemort nicht tot gewesen und irgendwie zurückgeholt worden? Voldemort hatte Kräfte, die Harry sich nicht erhoffen konnte zu lernen, aber er hatte ein wenig seiner Macht auf Harry übertragen. Voldemort war der größte Dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten.

Harrys Gesicht wurde weiß. Er hatte einige von Voldemorts Kräften! Er hatte sich nie damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, was das für Kräfte waren. Abgesehen von seiner Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen und der seltsamen, telepatischen Verbindung, die sie zueinander hatten, wusste Harry von nichts. Was wenn seine neue Zauberstablose Magie eine Fähigkeit war, die Voldemort auf ihn übertragen hatte?

Harry fragte sich, ob auch Voldemorts Dunkle Kräfte und Fähigkeiten übertragen worden waren. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er nie versucht hat herauszufinden, was er alles tun konnte. Er entschied, dass er alles Lernen wollte, was er fand. Er kehrte auf die erste Seite zurück, die er entziffern konnte und begann zu lesen. Da er alleine war, sah niemand, wie seine grünen Augen langsam Schwarz wurden und sein Blut wie Gift pulsierte.

-

Draco beachtete die Situation vor sich mit hingebungsvollem Interesse. Er saß zusammen mit Crabbe, Goyle und Nott an einem Tisch in Hogsmeade und betrank sich. Es war die Nacht vor dem großen Spiel und sie brauchten ein wenig Spaß. Sie hatten die ganze Woche lang pausenlos trainiert. Draco war besessen davon Potter dieses Mal zu schlagen. Es war ihre letzte Chance ein Spiel gegen Gryffindor zu gewinnen. Potter hatte in jedem Spiel den Schnatz gefangen, seit er in seinem ersten Jahr Sucher wurde. Seine einzige Niederlage war in ihrem dritten Jahr gegen Hufflepuff gewesen. Welch riesiger Aufreger. Draco hatte diese Niederlage sehr genossen, auch wenn sie an den Dementoren gelegen hatte, die das Spiel gestört hatten. Er wusste, dass Potter andernfalls den Schnatz gefangen hätte. Doch diesmal würde Draco ihn fangen, selbst wenn bei dem Versuch sterben würde.

Die Slytherins genossen ihren Abend, als das Drama begann. Der irische Gryffindor, Finnegan, hatte den Pub zusammen mit dem Schlammblut betreten. Sie bestellten etwas zu essen und saßen, leise redend, an einem der Tische. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war interessant. Offensichtlich waren Granger und das Wiesel nicht wieder zusammen gekommen. Die zwei Gryffindors, die er beobachtete waren nicht übermäßig vertraut miteinander, aber sie waren sich auch nicht fremd. Draco sah, dass sie lachte und ihr braunes Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Finnegan grinste wie ein Idiot. Draco schnaubte, wie strohdumm konnte man sein?

Crabbe und Goyle stießen sich gegenseitig in die Rippen. Auch sie hatten die Gryffindors bemerkt. Finnegan sah zu ihnen hinüber und verdrehte die Augen. Dann drehte Granger sich um und schaute ebenfalls zu ihnen. Sie verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich wieder zurück. Draco und seine Gefolgschaft lachten. Sie bestellten eine weitere Runde Drinks und bevor diese ankamen betrat das Wiesel selbst den Pub. Nott brach beinahe Dracos Rippen, als er ihn darauf aufmerksam machen wollte. Sie alles grinsten, bereit sich das Feuerwerk anzusehen.

"Oh, das wird gut werden.", spottete Nott. "Das Wiesel erwischt seinen Kumpel mit seinem eigenen Mädchen. Wir sollten Eintrittskarten dafür verkaufen." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem gerade ankommenden Drink

Goyle lachte laut auf. "Oh man, seht euch sein Gesicht an. Es hat dieselbe Farbe wie seine Haare." Crabbe schlug Goyle auf den Rücken und hielt sich die Seite vor Lachen.

Sie beobachteten, wie Weasley zu dem Tisch marschierte. Worte wurden ausgetauscht und plötzlich stand Finnegan mit wutverzerrten Gesicht auf. Granger griff seinen Arm und zog ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Sie wandte ihre zornig funkelnden Augen auf ihren Ex-Freund. Sie gab ihm eine scharfe Erwiderung. Draco konnte aus der Entfernung nur die Worte 'Pansy' und 'Schlampe' verstehen. Das Wiesel zog ab, wie ein geprügelter Hund. Er setzte sich mit rotangelaufenem Gesicht an einen anderen Tisch.

Draco rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er hoffte, dass das noch nicht das Ende der Vorstellung war. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht und fand sich sogar selbst als Beteiligter der Produktion. Ein paar Momente nachdem das Wiesel sich hingesetzt hatte, setzte sich Potter zu ihm an den Tisch. Er wurde begleitet von Longbottom und ihrer Slytherin Klassenkameradin Millicent. Nott zog die Stirn kraus.

"Was tut sie da mit diesen dämlichen Gryffindors? _Berührt _sie Longbottom gerade?" Er zuckte zusammen. Er sah zu seinen Freunden, um Informationen zu bekommen.

Goyle verdreht die Augen. "Ja, sie hat sich mit Longbottom die ganze Woche über getroffen. Sie reagiert ziemlich empfindlich darauf. Wenigstens ist er ein Reinblüter und sie lässt mich endlich in Ruhe." Goyle schauderte. Millicent hatte ihm jahrelang nachgestellt. Crabbe lachte.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gutheißen soll. Ich meine, sie ist eine Slytherin. Sie sollte mit einem von uns zusammen sein.", beharrte Nott.

"Nun, wenn du sie haben willst, dann geh rüber und gestehe ihr deine Liebe.", sagte Goyle und verdrehte die Augen, wie ein verliebtes Hündchen. "Du würdest sie sicher umhauen."

"Und wer soll sie dann wieder aufheben?", fragte Crabbe. Die drei Slytherins lachten. Draco blickte nur zu seinen Freunden und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich wieder den Gryffindors zu.

Longbottom und Millicent hatten sich einen eigenen Tisch gesucht. Sie hatten eh nur Augen für den jeweils anderen. Millicent war seit Jahren alleine gewesen und hatte viele Witze darüber ertragen müssen. Kein Junge aus Slytherin wäre ihr freiwillig zu nahe gekommen. Longbottom schien unter demselben Schicksal gelitten zu haben. Es schien passend, dass sie nun zusammen waren. Und Longbottom war reinblütig. Ihre Eltern wären damit sicherlich zufrieden.

Draco beobachtete Potter. Der Wunderjunge war die ganze Woche ziemlich ruhig gewesen. Draco hatte ihn außerhalb des Unterrichts kaum gesehen. Er war nicht mal zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle erschienen, zumindest nicht dann, wenn Draco dort war. Er fragte sich, ob Potter ihn mied. Irgendwie befriedigte ihn das. Es bedeutete, dass Potter immer noch über ihn nachdachte. Gott allein wusste, dass auch Draco die gesamte Woche über _ihn_ nachgedacht hatte. Er wurde noch verrückt.

Seine Gedanken wurden durch die Ankunft von Dean Thomas und Blaise unterbrochen. Das brachte beide Gruppen zum Schweigen. Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Drink. Finnegans Augen fielen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf. Nott, Crabbe und Goyle waren plötzlich sprachlos und starrten ihren Freund mit runtergeklappten Kiefer an. Selbst das Wiesel hatte sich Zeit genommen, seinen wütenden Blick von Finnegan zu nehmen und ihn auf die neue Travestie zu richten. Alle Köpfe wandten sich nach ihnen um, als sie auf einen weiteren, leeren Tisch zugingen.

Nott schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

"Okay, das reicht. Ich hab genug. Was geht hier vor sich? Warum ist Blaise mit diesem Kerl hier?" Er warf Draco einen Blick zu. "Draco, was ist mit Zabini los?"

Draco sah Nott argwöhnisch an. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich sehe ihn kaum noch. Und er redet nicht mal mehr mit mir." Draco hatte nicht gelogen. Er war geschockt Blaise mit Thomas zu sehen.

"Nun, dann muss jemand herausfinden, was mit unserem Haus los ist! Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich hier sehe. Zwei Slytherins, die sich in der Öffentlichkeit mit Gryffindors abgeben! Und Thomas ist nicht einmal reinblütig!" Er stand zornig auf, dabei an den hölzernen Tisch stoßend. Er sah Crabbe und Goyle ernst an. "Kommt ihr?" Es war keine Bitte.

Die beiden Angesprochen standen ebenso auf und ballten ihre Fäuste. Draco beobachtete dies besorgt. Sobald sie aufgestanden waren, hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Gryffindors auf sich gezogen. Und es waren nicht nur Siebtklässler, die sich im Pub aufhielten. Sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Draco war sich ihrer Gewinnchancen nicht sicher, aber seine einzige Sorge war ein grünäugiger Zauberer, der ihn mit scharfen Augen beobachtete. Draco seufzte. Er musste sein Haus unterstützen. Auch wenn er glücklich darüber war, Blaise mit Thomas zu sehen. Denn das bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr länger hinter Potter her war.

Er stand auf und ging mit seinen Hauskameraden hinüber zu Zabinis Tisch. Blaise sah verhalten zu seinen Freunden auf. Jedoch tat er nicht einmal so, als wäre er überrascht. Auch Thomas schien damit gerechnet zu haben.

"Also, Blaise.", begann Nott. "Wir haben uns gefragt, wo du in letzter Zeit warst. Ich hoffe für dich, dass nicht _er_ die Antwort auf diese Frage ist." Er sah Thomas angewidert an. Thomas warf dem anderen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Blaise lächelte freundlich.

"Um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich habe neue Freunde kennen gelernt. Es ist Zeit sich ein wenig herauszuwagen. Also ja, er ist der Grund, warum ich oft weg war." Er lächelte den Gryffindor an. Die anderen Slytherins wichen verärgert zurück.

"Ein Gryffindor? Du bist in Slytherin, Blaise! Er ist nicht einmal Reinblut! Warum würdest du mit ihm befreundet sein wollen?", fragte Nott ungläubig.

Blaise lächelte verschmitzt. "Nun, er hat 'andere' Talente, welche ich in Slytherin nicht finden konnte. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich werde immer ein Slytherin bleiben. Meine neuen Freunde werden unsere Freundschaft nicht verändern. Ich bin so gerührt, dass ihr euch darum sorgen macht."

Nott zog die Stirn kraus. Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich verwirrt an. Sie alle sahen zu Draco, welcher sich wünschte, jetzt irgendwo anders zu sein.

"Draco? Bist du gar nicht wütend darüber? Sag doch etwas.", zischte ihm Nott zu. Blaise wandte sich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zu Draco. Er war gespannt was sein Freund zu all dem sagen würde. Draco schien verstört.

"Ich bin sicher Blaise wird das später erklären. Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für solch eine Diskussion." Er hoffte, dass es die Massen beruhigen würde.

Tat es nicht.

"Fuck that! Blaise, was geht hier vor?" Dann sah er zu Millicent hinüber. "Und warum zum Teufel sitzt du da mit Longbottom? Hast du kein Schamgefühl?" Millicent errötete. Longbottom sah die Slytherins wütend an.

"Haltet die Fresse!", schrie der Junge. Er kochte vor Wut. "Lasst sie in Ruhe." Alle Augen wandten sich geschockt zu Longbottom. Sie hatten ihn nie zuvor vor Wut schreien hören.

"Was ist denn jetzt? Hat Longbottom endlich mal Mut?", sagte Crabbe. "Ich sehe, es brauchte eine Slytherin dazu!" Er lachte sie hämisch an. Longbottom stand sprang mit funkelnden Augen auf. Er marschierte zu Crabbe hinüber und blieb kurz vor dessen Gesicht stehen. Der massige Junge blinzelte dümmlich. Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können einmal Auge in Auge vor Longbottom zu stehen, welcher bereit war zu kämpfen. Es war beispiellos.

"Du Drecksstück von einem Slytherin! Ich hab genug von dir und deinen dämlichen Freunden! Ihr könnt mich nicht mehr herumschubsen!"

Dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Nevilles Hände schnellten vor und schubsten Crabbe hart zurück. Dieser stolperte und riss dabei den Tisch neben sich um. Er fiel in eine Sechstklässlerin rein, welche dadurch vom Stuhl gestoßen wurde. Sie fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden. Ihr Freund sprang auf, die Augen auf den fetten Slytherin gerichtet. Seine Faust schlug in das Gesicht des Jungen. Dieser schrie vor Schmerz auf.

Auch Goyle kam in Bewegung. Er hatte Neville ins Gesicht geboxt. Neville brüllte auf, schlug zurück und traf dabei Goyles Lippe. Die Teenager gingen aufeinander los. Nott zog seinen Zauberstab, bereit Neville zu verhexen. Doch Dean stand auf und warf sein Glas auf den Slytherin. Es traf ihn am Kopf. Er wandte sich blitzschnell zu Dean um, eine goldene Flüssigkeit tropfte von seinen Haaren. Er richtete seinen Stab auf Dean, welcher aus dem Weg sprang. Nott wurde von Seamus' Faust getroffen, welcher sich in die Schlägerei einmischte. Der Slytherin stolperte zurück und stieß in Crabbe und den Ravenclaw. Alle drei gingen zu Boden.

Draco drehte sich zu Seamus. In den Augen des Gryffindors stand ungezügelter Hass. Er ignorierte Draco und ging direkt auf Zabini zu. Blaise versuchte Goyle und Longbottom auszuweichen. Er sah Seamus nicht auf sich zukommen. Der Kleinere rempelte Blaise an und sie fielen zusammen über die Stühle. Seamus hatte ihn auf den Boden festgenagelt und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein. Blaise griff in Seamus' Seite und drückte zu. Dieser stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und gab somit Blaise genug Zeit, ihn von sich runter zu befördern.

Seamus rollte unter einen Tisch. Blaise setzte sich schnell auf, die Augen auf seinen Angreifer gerichtet. Er zog sich mithilfe eines Stuhles wieder auf die Beine. Seamus' Hand schnellte hervor und griff ihn am Bein, versuchend sein Gleichgewicht zu stören. Blaise trat ihm mit seinem freien Fuß hart auf die Brust. Im nächsten Moment sah er einen roten Schopf in seinem Gesicht.

"Dreckiger Slytherin Bastard!", brüllte eine Stimme in sein Ohr. Rons Faust hatte sich in seinen Magen gebohrt. Blaise beugte sich keuchend nach vorne. Ron wollte gerade nochmals zuschlagen, als eine Faust mit seinem Kiefer kollidierte. Er wirbelte rechtzeitig herum, um blondes Haar zu sehen. Draco griff ihn am Shirt und zog ihn von Blaise weg. Ron knurrte wütend und griff in Dracos Arm. Der Blonde zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, zog seinen Arm aus dem festen Griff und schubste Ron von sich. Der Rothaarige stolperte zurück, erholte sich jedoch schnell wieder. Er rannte mit voller Wucht auf Draco zu und traf ihn mit der Schulter. Draco entwich ein lautes, schmerzvolles 'Umph' und er fiel direkt auf Harry, welcher versuchte Neville zu helfen.

Goyle hatte die Oberhand übernommen. Neville befand sich nun im Würgegriff und begann blau anzulaufen. Harry rannte hinüber und schlug dem riesigen Slytherin mit den Fäusten in den Rücken. Dieser grunzte, aber ließ Neville nicht los. Als Draco auf ihn gefallen war, waren sie beide zu Boden gegangen. Draco lag mit dem Rücken nach unten auf ihm.

Draco kämpfte sich hoch, genau in dem Moment, als Ron über ihnen erschien. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Harry unter ihm lag. Ron schlug Draco genau ins Gesicht und schlug Dracos Kopf damit gleichzeitig in Harrys Gesicht. Harry schrie vor Schmerz, als Dracos Schädel mit seiner Nase kollidierte. Er hörte ein lautes Knacken und fühlte Blut. Harry spürte. wie eine unbeschreibliche Energie durch ihn strömte. Er war nicht sicher was es war, bis…

"Oh, scheiße!" Harry warf Draco von sich runter.

Draco flog in hohem Boden auf Ron und sie beide gingen zu Boden. Harry setzte sich auf und sah sie an. Blut tropfte von seinem Kinn. Er lächelte sie seltsam an. Ron und Draco starrten Harry mit dem gleichen, angstvollen Gesichtsausdruck an. Beide hatten die Macht gefühlt, die von ihm ausging, aber sie hatten keine Ahnung was los war. Harry stand anmutig auf, so als hätte er diese Bewegung monatelang geübt. Er blickte sich langsam um.

Seamus hielt Blaise immer noch fest, jedoch versuchte Dean ihn wegzuzerren. Alle drei fielen wie versteinert zu Boden, als eine Ganzkörperklammer sie traf. Seine Augen huschten auf Goyle und Neville. Auch sie fielen wie versteinert zu Boden. Crabbe, Nott und der Ravenclaw, welcher noch Verstärkung erhalten hatte, hatten praktisch die Bar zerstört. Ihre Glieder wurden steif und der Aufruhr war beendet. Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine und Millicent, welche sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber standen. Hermine senkte ihren Stab, als sie Harrys Werk bemerkte. Sie sah ihn ängstlich an.

Der Eigentümer des Pubs begann zu brüllen und Schadensersatz für seine zerstörte Bar zu fordern. Etliche, von dem Lärm angelockte Zauberer begannen sie zu untersuchen. Ron und Draco sprangen auf die Beine. Sie beobachteten die neuen Zauberer misstrauisch. Harry nahm die Ganzkörperklammern von seinen Klassenkameraden. Alle begannen sich wieder langsam zu regen und versuchten herauszufinden, was passiert war. Wer hatte sie verhext?

"Wir müssen gehen, jetzt", sagte Harry.

Ron nickte, während Draco Harry neugierig ansah. Dieser verschwand keine Zeit. Er ging hinüber zu seinen Freunden und half ihnen hoch. Ron ging zu Seamus, Neville und Dean. Hermine versuchte soviel wie möglich wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie richtete die Stühle und Tische wieder in ihre Positionen, reparierte zerbrochene Gläser und Teller. Millicent half ihr dabei. Die Ravenclaws entschuldigten sich bei etlichen Gästen. Der Eigentümer war nicht besänftigt. Er drohte ihnen Hausverbot an, rumbrüllend, dass er "einen weiteren Weasley" und "Lucius' Kind" erkannte und das "jeder weiß, wer der Junge mit der Narbe" war. Die Gruppe verschwand eilig.

Als sie draußen standen, wurde das Ausmaß des Schadens erst deutlich. Harrys Nase war gebrochen, Seamus hatte eine angeknackste Rippe, Ron hatte einen Zahn verloren und Nevilles Mund schien ruiniert.

Crabbe hatte ein blaues Auge, Draco eine riesige Beule am Hinterkopf und Goyle hatte sich die Hand gebrochen. Dean hatte etliche blaue Flecken im Gesicht und Notts Auge war geschwollen. Blaise hatte sich eine Schulter ausgerenkt. Die Ravenclaws waren ähnlich zugerichtet. Hermines und Millicents Kleidung war zerrissen und ihre Haare waren zersaust. Niemand war in der Stimmung die 'Diskussion' fortzuführen. Stöhnend liefen sie langsam zurück zum Schloss. Sie hatten morgen ein Quidditch Spiel! Ron und Hermine wollten Harry über die Kraft ausfragen, die er aufgezeigt hatte, doch er wollte nicht darüber reden. Auch Draco schien ihn danach fragen zu wollen, aber er hielt sich von ihm fern.

Madam Pomfrey hatte nicht erwartet, dass vierzehn Schüler ihren Krankenflügel betreten würden. Und definitiv nicht in einer solchen Verfassung. Sie starrte die Gruppe zornig an, welche erstaunlich ruhig war. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, zu fragen, was passiert war. Sie konnte sich denken was geschehen ist, wenn Gryffindors und Slytherins vor einem Quidditch Spiel blutend, angeschlagen und nach Alkohol riechend bei ihr auftauchten.

Sie war jedoch über die Ravenclaws überrascht, welche sich normalerweise aus diesen Rivalitäten heraushielten. Die Anführer beider Gruppen kannte sie auch zu gut. Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy waren häufige Besucher in ihrer Klinik. Eigentlich genauso, wie viele der anderen. Sie lächelte Mr. Weasley an. Sie hatte viel Zeit mit den verhexten Opfern seiner Zwillingsbrüder verbracht. Sie vermisste Fred und George. Sie hatte eine Menge Übung bekommen um ihre Streiche wieder rückgängig zu machen.

Sie vergab Heiltränke an Harry, Goyle, Blaise und Seamus. Sie drückte Heiltücher auf Notts und Crabbes Augen, auf Nevilles Lippe und auf Dracos Kopf. Sie heilte die Ravenclaws, flickte die Mädchen zusammen und ließ Rons Zahn nachwachsen. Die Jungs waren besorgt, ob sie am nächsten Tag spielen konnten. Wenigstens fand das Spiel erst am Nachmittag statt, so hatten sie noch Zeit sich zu erholen.

Es war Mitternacht, als Madam Pomfrey Draco gehen ließ. Sein Kopf würde am nächsten Morgen wieder okay sein. Er stand auf und sah sich um. Alle waren bereits gegangen bis auf Potter. Dieser stand an der Tür und unterhielt sich mit der Heilerin. Sie sah ernst und besorgt aus und deutete auf ein vor ihr in der Luft schwebendes Pergament. Es war höchstwahrscheinlich das von der letzten Woche, dachte Draco. Jenes, das seinen Paten wie eine verängstigte Maus aus der Tür hatte huschen lassen. Potter nickte und verließ mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck den Krankenflügel. Draco rannte hinterher, um ihn einzuholen.

"Hey Potter! Was zum Teufel war das heute Nacht? Seit wann beherrschst du Zauberstablose Magie?" Er musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war.

Potter lief nicht langsamer, sondern sah nur hinter sich. "Es war nichts." Er lief den Korridor schneller entlang und Draco musste fast rennen, um mitzuhalten.

"Potter! Warte! Ich will es nur wissen." Er griff nach Harrys Arm, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er zog seine Hand ruckartig zurück. Potter hatte ihm sein Gesicht zugewandt, seine Augen glühten seltsam… _rot_? Im nächsten Moment waren sie wieder grün. Draco wich angsterfüllt zurück. Was ging hier vor sich?

Harry ließ seinen Blick über den Slytherin gleiten. Er beobachtete, wie der Blonde von ihm zurückwich und schwer atmete. Seine Augen sahen ihn argwöhnisch an. Harry lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Er beobachtete, wie Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck zu Verwirrtheit wechselte. Harry leckte sich langsam über die Lippen, den Slytherin mit seiner Zunge ärgernd. Die Augen wurden lustverhangen, ihren Besitzer verratend.

Draco war hypnotisiert von Potters Lippen. Er sehnte sich danach, sie auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Plötzlich wurde er skeptisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seinen Verstand von dem Lustschleier, der sich über ihn gelegt hatte, zu befreien. Potter stand immer noch vor ihm und sah ihn aus diesen grünen Augen an. Draco fühlte, wie es in seiner Hose enger wurde. Nicht schon wieder!

Er sah entsetzt zu, wie Potter auf ihn zukam. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Draco Angst. Potter sah aus, als ob er ihn spielend leicht verletzen könne, und nachdem, was er heute Nacht gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass es auch so war. Potter machte eine plötzliche Bewegung und Draco fühlte, wie er gegen die kalte Steinmauer gedrückt wurde. Potter leckte über seinen Hals, kostete die Haut. Draco entkam ein keuchendes Stöhnen.

Harry konnte Malfoys Angst riechen. Das war eine seltsame Empfindung. Aber er konnte trotzdem noch den köstlichen Duft wahrnehmen, der ihn in Dracos Hals beißen lassen wollte. Er fühlte seine Erregung wachsen. Malfoy drehte den Kopf und verwehrte ihm somit den Kontakt mit seinem Hals. Er sah ihn an und versuchte seine Lippen zu erhaschen. Harry lächelte und erlaubte Malfoy zu bekommen, was er wollte. Malfoy küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, Harry damit überraschend.

Draco war selbst von sich überrascht. Er bemerkt, dass er Potter vermisst hatte und dass es sich in seinem Kuss widerspiegelte. Er wollte ihn mit in sein Zimmer nehmen und ihn ficken. Er war außer Kontrolle und verzweifelt, und er wollte, dass Potter das Gleiche fühlte. Er küsste seinen Feind weiter, liebte es, wie dessen Lippen sich auf seinen anfühlten, liebte seine warme, einladende Zunge.

_Ich verliere den Verstand. Was hat er mit mir gemacht?_ Er konnte fühlen, dass Potter auf seinen Kuss reagierte. Draco wollte alles von diesem Mann, hier und jetzt. Gott, fühlt sich so Liebe an? Liebe? LIEBE? _LIEBE?_

Harry fühlte, wie Draco von ihm abließ. Malfoy sah blass und erschüttert aus. Harry wartete, dass Malfoy etwas sagte. Als er es nicht tat, trat er einen Schritt von ihm weg. Malfoy schien am Rande der Hyperventilation zu sein. Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen.

"Malfoy? Bist du okay?" Der Kopf des Blonden war zu Boden gerichtet und er hielt sich schwer atmend an der Wand fest. Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass Malfoy einen Asthma Anfall hatte, eine Muggle Krankheit. Er wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

"Malfoy?" Harry berührte seine Schulter.

Draco wäre fast aus seinem Körper gefahren, als Potter ihn berührte. Sein Verstand schrie, dass er verschwinden sollte. Sofort! Aber sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er glaubte Potter konnte es durch seine Klamotten sehen. Sein Kopf versuchte dicht zu machen, um die vorrangige Verleugnung aufrecht zu erhalten, die nötig war aufgrund seines heimtückischen Herzens. Wenn er es doch nur herausreißen und aus dem Fenster werfen könnte. Sein Herz verriet ihn, nach allem was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten! Okay, sicher, sein Herz war nicht zu viel zu gebrauchen, aber manchmal beachtete er es. War das die Strafe dafür, dass er es kalt und eisig gehalten hat? Es war nun erwacht und voll aufgeladen, und es verlangte nach dem Jungen vor ihm. Es hatte die ganze Woche lang geflüstert, doch Draco hatte das Mantra ignoriert. Nun musste er eine riesige Strafe verbüßen.

"Ich muss gehen." Draco fiel fast hin, als er versuchte um Potter herumzukommen.

Er konnte sich nicht durchringen noch einmal zurück zuschauen, als er den Korridor entlang rannte, es interessierte ihn nicht, wie würdelos er aussah. Er rannte bis in die Kerker und in sein Zimmer. Er schlug die Tür zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

_Das darf nicht passieren!_ Sein Herz musste ihm eine schreckliche Lüge erzählen, einen furchtbaren Scherz. _Bitte lass es einen Scherz sein, bitte… Ich werde mit Pansy zusammen kommen, ich werde sie heiraten. Aber mach dass es aufhört… einfach aufhört! Ich werde die Gryffindors in Ruhe lassen, ich werde ein Schlammblut nicht mal mehr Schlammblut nennen. Ich werden sie Hermine nennen, oder wie auch immer sie genannt werden will. Bitte…_

Harry sah Malfoy hinterher. Er grinste schwach und ging in seinen eigenen Raum. Er hatte Malfoys Herzschlag gehört und er hatte die Panik in seinen Augen gesehen, als er versuchte seine Gefühle zu leugnen. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass Malfoy den Kuss einleitete. Er war so gefühlvoll und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Harrys eigenes Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken daran. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich wegen den seltsamen Gefühlen für seinen Feind. War es möglich jemanden so sehr zu hassen, dass das Gefühl in etwas anderes umschlägt? Hass und Liebe sind leidenschaftliche Partner. Beides waren extreme Emotionen.

Er blickte auf seinen neusten Schatz, der auf dem Tisch lag. Das Buch flüsterte ihm ermutigend zu. Er musste in die Verbotene Abteilung und mehr solcher Bücher finden. Harry würde alles haben, was er wollte. Er fragte sich, ob sich auch Malfoy auf dieser Liste befand.


	11. A Hit and a Miss

Kapitel 10 - A Hit and a Miss

Die Gryffindors saßen schweigend in ihrer Umkleide, jeder lauschte dem Ankommen der Schüler und Lehrer und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Der Samstagmorgen hatte hell und golden gedämmert, mit einem frischen Herbstwind, der durch die Bäume jagte. Die Hälfte des Teams versorgte die nicht mehr sichtbaren, aber immer noch schmerzenden Wunden von der Nacht davor.

Ginny sah sich im Raum um, verabscheuend blickte sie ihre Kollegen an. Überlass es ihnen eine Nacht vor dem Spiel eine Schlägerei anzuzetteln. Es hatte die restliche Nacht gebraucht, um sie wieder zu beruhigen. Der Rest des Hauses hatte dazu nicht beitragen. Die meisten Jungs und sogar ein paar Mädchen waren bereit in die Kerker zu ziehen und ein paar Slytherins in den Arsch zu treten.

Ginny sah zu Harry, welcher im Raum auf- und ablief und versuchte all seine Muskeln zu dehnen. Sie konnte erkennen, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Es war nicht das bevorstehende Spiel, sie würde den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erkennen, wenn es das wäre. Es musste etwas anderes sein. Sie wollte unbedingt zu ihm gehen und ihn trösten, aber sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Sie hatte gekämpft, um zu versuchen Harry seinen Freiraum zu lassen, aber es brachte sie um. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Was hatte sie gemacht, dass er so zu ihr war? Er gehörte zu ihr, _nur zu ihr_, warum sah er das nicht ein?

Hermine und Luna hatten versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass sie Harry vergessen musste, dass es Zeit war zu Erkennen, dass ihre Beziehung zu Ende war. Ginny hatten ihnen höflich gesagt, dass sie die Fresse halten sollen. Was wussten die Beiden schon von Liebe und Beziehungen? Hermine hatte ihre Beziehung zu Ron, der Einzige, der sich um sie sorgte, gründlich vermasselt, um mit Seamus herumzumachen! Ginny wusste nicht genau, was Ron getan hatte, aber wenn Hermine ihn wirklich liebte, dann würde sie ihm verzeihen. Und Luna? Die hatte noch nie einen festen Freund gehabt! Und jetzt wollten sie ihr Ratschläge geben? Sie hatten keine Vorstellung von Liebe. Ginny würde alles für Harry tun, und ihm alles verzeihen.

Sie hatte die ganze Zabini Sache nicht gemocht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was zwischen den beiden passiert war, aber es hatte Gerede gegeben und sie hatte ihre eigenen Vermutungen aufgestellt. Nachdem sie ihrer Unterhaltung im Hogwarts Express gelauscht hatte, wusste sie, dass der Slytherin ein Problem darstellen würde. Sie spürte auch, dass Malfoy versucht hatte sie auseinander zu halten. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy eines Tages ihr Verbündeter sein würde, auch wenn er davon nichts wusste.

Ginny wusste, dass Blaise bi war. Auch wusste sie, dass er Harry am See geküsst hatte. Justin war eine großartige Informationsquelle, wenn man ihn mit Alkohol abfüllte. Sein Lieblingsthema war Harry. Ginny verzieh ihm seine kleine Besessenheit von _ihrem Freund_, aber nur, weil sie wusste, dass Harry nicht schwul war und niemals Interesse an einem Mann haben würde. Justin täuschte sich, wenn er glaubte, dass Harry in seine Richtung umschlug. Das Einzige, was sie nicht verstehen konnte war, warum Harry nicht Blaise zusammengeschlagen hatte, als der ihn geküsst hat.

Dann war da noch dieser verrückte Zwischenfall in Gryffindor letztes Wochenende. Zabini wurde in Deans Bett erwischt. Es hatte sie geschockt, auf solch beschämende Weise herauszufinden, dass Dean schwul war. Zabini hatte dem Irrsinn noch eins draufgesetzt, indem er behauptete mit Harry im Bett gewesen zu sein! Dean hatte sie zur Rede gestellt, warum sie Harry angelogen hatte. Sie hatte jegliches Fehlverhalten geleugnet. Er war zu ihr gekommen! Es war doch nicht ihre Schuld, wenn er sich daran nicht erinnerte, oder? Dean hatte sich seitdem wie ein Arschloch zu ihr benommen. Jungs konnten manchmal echt dämlich sein.

Harry hatte sie auch komisch angesehen. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht glaubte, dass sie etwas mit Deans unfreiwilligem Outing zu tun hatte. Sie würde es nicht leugnen, dass sie froh war, dass Blaise aus dem Rennen war. Er hing nun mit Dean rum, also vielleicht würden die beiden zusammen bleiben. Dean hatte in der letzte Woche ziemlich gute Laune gehabt. Sie wettete, dass es an Zabini lag, der ihn besinnungslos fickte. Selbst da sie wusste, dass Harry nicht schwul war, so wollte sie doch alle Gefahren beseitigen. Sie war überzeugt Harry wieder zurückzubekommen, koste es, was es wolle.

Ginny stand auf und ging zu Harry hinüber.

"Ich wollte dir nur Viel Glück für heute wünschen. Du wirst so gut sein, wie immer." Sie lächelte ihn warm an.

Er lächelte zurück. "Danke Ginny. Du wirst auch gut sein. Du warst eine große Bereicherung für das Team. Du weißt, dass du nächstes Jahr Kapitän sein wirst und eine Menge Lücken füllen musst. Aber du wirst das schaffen."

"Ja, es wird komisch ohne dich als Sucher sein. Ich werde dich vermissen." Sie wollte noch soviel mehr sagen, aber sie wusste, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Sie musste ihre Worte krampfhaft zurückhalten. Es juckte sie in den Fingern ihm ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu versichern und ihn aufzufordern zu ihr zurückzukommen. Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu.

Er sah zum Rest des Teams. Ron, Dean und Seamus saßen Meilen auseinander. Ron war immer noch sauer auf Seamus wegen Hermine, selbst wenn er Seamus im Kampf gegen Zabini zur Hilfe gekommen war. Seamus war sauer auf Ron und Dean, auf letzteren wegen Zabini. Seamus wusste nicht, was ihn mehr anpisste, das Dean schwul war, dass Dean ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass er schwul war, oder dass er schwul _mit_ Zabini war. Er wusste nur, dass er angepisst war.

Dean war sauer auf Seamus, weil dieser sauer auf ihn war. Auch war er wütend, dass Seamus seinen neuen Freund im Pub verprügelt hat. Außerdem war er noch auf Harry sauer, weil dieser in den Raum geplatzt und ihn somit geoutet hatte; und auf Ginny, weil sie Harry diese Lüge überhaupt erst erzählt hatte. Und auch dafür, dass sie ihn und Blaise verhext hatte… auch wenn sie das nicht zugab. Oh, warte, eigentlich war er deswegen gar nicht angepisst. Denn wenn das nie passiert wäre, dass wäre er nie mit Blaise im Bett gelandet und wurde jetzt nicht mit ihm ausgehen.

Harry ging hinüber zum Rest des Teams. Es war Zeit ihre Besen zu besteigen.

"Okay. Das ist es. Das ist unser letztes Spiel gegen Slytherin, zumindest für die Siebtklässler. Wir haben den Slytherins gestern in den Arsch getreten und wir werden sie heute auf dem Feld fertig machen. Wir werden unsere Schwächen, Probleme und Unstimmigkeiten zur Seite schieben und wir werden die Slytherins zusammen von ihren Besen treten. Das wird unser glorreicher Moment, um Malfoy sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, ein letztes Mal. Ich werde das genießen! Wer schließt sich mir an?" Er streckte seine Hand aus.

Ron kam und legte seine Hand sofort auf Harrys. Die anderen zogen mit und riefen, 'Tod für die Todesser im Training'. Harry grinste breit.

Sie bestiegen ihre Besen und warteten auf den Startpfiff. Die Türen flogen auf und das Team flog eine Runde über das Feld. Harry sah die grünen und silbernen Farben des Slytherin Teams. Er bemerkte zufrieden, dass die Meisten von ihnen so schlimm, wie sie selbst aussahen. Wie üblich trafen die Mannschaftskapitäne vor Beginn des Spiels in der Mitte des Feldes aufeinander. Harry sah zu Malfoy, welcher höhnisch zurücklächelte. Er sah ein Flackern in Malfoys Augen, doch dann sah dieser schnell weg.

Madam Hooch ließ den Schnatz, die Klatscher und den Quaffel frei und das Spiel begann!

Es war von Anfang an brutal. Keines der Teams zeigte nur die geringste Gnade. Crabbe und Goyle waren brutale Treiber und es regnete Klatscher auf die Gryffindors. Ginny war unerbittlich, sie traf den Slytherin Torhüter mindestens genauso oft, wie sie punktete. Seamus wurde von etlichen Klatschern getroffen, doch er gab nicht auf. Die Treiber beider Teams trafen mit ihren Schlägern einen der Gegenspieler öfter, als die Klatscher. Die Jäger traten und boxten sich gegenseitig, versuchend den jeweils anderen vom Besen zu hauen. Ron beschützte seine Torringe, wie ein Dämon aus der Hölle. Harry und Draco brüllten ihren Teams Anweisungen und Warnungen zu.

Bei Harry und Draco wurde es zunehmend körperlicher. Als sie den Schnatz sahen, rasten sie beide durch die Luft, um die goldenen Prämie zuerst zu fangen. Draco hatte fast seine Hand um den Schnatz geschlossen, aber Harry rammte ihn hart in die Seite und der kleine Ball war weg. Draco fluchte entrüstet und schwank seinen Arm, um dem Gryffindor auf den Hinterkopf zu schlagen. Harry konterte indem er versuchte Malfoy von seinem Besen zu zerren. Dieser zischte wütend und versuchte Harry an die Stadionwand zu rammen. Harry schaffte es noch auszuweichen, aber nicht bevor er die Holzplatten schon streifte. Er verfluchte sich innerlich selbst. Malfoy hätte fast den Schnatz vor ihm gefangen. Er musste wachsamer sein.

Dreieinhalb Stunden später stand es 250 zu 90 für Gryffindor. Harry bemerkte, dass sein Team nachließ. Sie hatten einen harten Kampf ausgefochten und nun lag es an ihm, ihn zu beenden. Der Schnatz jedoch blieb unfassbar. Harry hatte ihn seit seinem Run mit Malfoy nicht mehr gesehen. Der Blonde Sucher hatte sich während des ganzen Spiels von ihm ferngehalten, was eine seltsame Strategie war. In vergangenen Spielen hatte Malfoy sich praktisch immer an seine Seite geleimt.

Draco hielt mit Absicht einen sicheren Abstand zu Harry ein. Er wollte keine Ablenkungen während des Spiels. Er war immer noch total durcheinander aufgrund der emotionalen Enthüllungen der letzten Nacht. Er weigerte sich jedoch es zu glauben. Er kämpfte darum, sich weiterhin auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Er war sich der Anwesenheit des anderen Suchers schmerzhaft bewusst und befand, dass seine Gedanken nicht abschweiften, wenn er auf Distanz blieb.

Plötzlich flog der Schnatz an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Draco erwachte ruckartig aus seinen Tagträumen und flog ihm hinterher. Er konnte eine Spur von Rot und Gold sehen, welche auf ihn zu flog. Draco drückte seinen Besen vorwärts, der Schnatz war nur noch drei Meter von ihm entfernt. Er streckte sich, um ihn zu erreichen, doch er war noch außer Reichweite. Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er Potter auf sich zurasen, um ihn zu stoppen. Der Schnatz war direkt vor ihm, wenn er ihn nur erreichen könnte! Er realisierte, dass es eine schreckliche Kollision mit Potter geben würde, wenn nicht einer von ihnen aus dem Weg fliegen würde. Er stieß sich weiter nach vorne.

Harry sah den Schnatz direkt auf sich zukommen, Malfoy dicht hinter ihm. Harry wusste, dass sie zusammenprallen würden, wenn der Schnatz nicht plötzlich seine Richtung ändern würde. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, das unvermeidbare erwartend. Er betete, dass es das wert war.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei griff er nach vorne, um den Schnatz zu erreichen, welcher nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. Draco lag höchstens 15 Zentimeter dahinter. Der Schnatz schoss wie der Blitz nach oben, als sie mitten in der Luft aufeinander prallten. Dracos Arm wurde von Harrys Körper nach oben gedrückt und sein Handrücken streifte den einen der goldenen Flügel. Harry sah es eine Sekunde zu spät, er streckte seine Hand danach aus, seine Finger spürten das Schwirren in der Luft.

Dracos Finger schlossen sich um den Schnatz. Er fühlte ihn in seiner Hand wackeln und dann hielt er still. Er dachte, sein Herz würde vor Freude explodieren. Er hatte endlich den Schnatz vor Potter gefangen! Er schaffte es, sich trotz der Kollision auf seinem Besen zu halten. Er hob triumphierend seinen Arm in die Höhe.

"Draco Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen. Der Punktestand ist nun 250 zu 240. Gryffindor gewinnt!"

Das Stadion entlud sich in einem Meer von roten und goldenen Bannern. Aber die Slytherins feierten wild und schossen grüne und silberne Funken in die Luft. Selbst wenn Slytherin nicht gewonnen hatte, so hatte Draco den Schnatz gefangen. Das war alles, was sie wollten, wenn sie das Spiel schon nicht gewinnen konnten. Die Gryffindors jubelten alle über ihren Sieg, aber die Slytherin feierten es, Potter geschlagen zu haben. Draco wurde von seinen Teamkollegen eingekreist, alle klopften ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken. Er landete auf dem Boden und sein Haus explodierte auf den Tribünen, sie wedelten mit Pompoms und warfen Konfetti.

Harry landete weit weg von den Anderen hart auf dem Boden. Er sah, dass sein Team jubelte und feierte. Es war ein hart erkämpfter Sieg und sie hatten es wirklich verdient. Er könnte nicht stolzer auf sie sein. Als Kapitän sollte er Teil der Feier sein, aber jetzt wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Er hatte nicht nur den Schnatz nicht gefangen, er hatte ihn an Malfoy verloren! Das würde man ihm ewig vorwerfen. Er konnte die Slytherins Malfoys Namen rufen hören.

Die Gryffindors liefen aufs Feld und umarmten ihr Team. Er sah, wie Hermine schüchtern auf Seamus zulief und ihn kurz, und mit rotem Gesicht, umarmte. Ron beobachtete dies bitter, aber er wurde in dem Moment in eine Umarmung von Lavender gezogen. Er sah Ron sich zusammen mit Ginny und Dean umsehend. Er wusste, dass sie nach ihm Ausschau hielten. Er hörte sie sagen, "Wartet, wo ist Harry?". Doch er hatte keine Lust auf Feiern und er wollte nicht bemerkt werden. Seinen Besen eng umklammernd, ging er mit gesenkten Schultern vom Feld.

Alle begannen sich nach ihm umzusehen, aber der Einzige, der noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte, bevor er verschwand, war ein plötzlich missmutig aussehnender Slytherin.

-

Draco saß mit den anderen Slytherins in dem Pub und betrank sich. Slytherin und auch Gryffindor feierten ausgelassen in Hogsmeade. Als der 'Mann der Stunde' für Slytherin, sollte er eigentlich überglücklich sein. Draco liebte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, kein Zweifel, aber er fühlte sich innerlich leer. Ihm entkam ein genervtes Aufseufzen. Er hatte endlich den großen Harry Potter besiegt, und konnte sich nicht einmal darüber freuen. Er war wahrscheinlich der Einzige gewesen, der gesehen hatte, wie Harry das Feld verlassen hatte. Dieser hatte nicht einmal mehr zurückgeblickt, als er mit dem Besen auf der Schulter vom Feld gegangen war.

Draco hatte keine Spur von Potter hier in Hogsmeade gesehen. War er wirklich ein so schlechter Verlierer? Er wurde richtig wütend über das Benehmen seines Rivalen. Er sollte mit seinem eigenen Haus hier sein und ihren Sieg feiern. Schließlich hatten sie sich ihn verdient. Er hatte nie ein heftigeres Spiel gesehen, professionelle Teams ausgeschlossen. Die Gryffindors hatten wie Racheengel gekämpft. Draco musste ihnen, wenn auch widerwillig seinen Respekt zusprechen. Crabbe und Goyle hatten die Klatscher die meiste Zeit des Spiels schonungslos unter Kontrolle und diese überwogen ihre Gegenparts um gut 50 Kilogramm. Die Slytherins haben wirklich hart gekämpft, aber hatten zum Schluss nicht genug Punkte.

Draco beschloss, dass es für den Abend reichte. Er fühlte sich ruhelos und brauchte frische Luft. Der Pub war voller Hogwartsschüler, welche laut sangen und lachten. Er verließ unauffällig die Bar und glitt durch die Tür hinaus, nur um von Pansy aufgehalten zu werden, welche ihn am Shirt gegriffen hatte.

"Draco, bitte… Warum redest du nicht mit mir? Es ist schon eine Woche her und ich warte immer noch darauf, dass du mir sagst, was los ist. Sind wir immer noch zusammen?" Ihre Augen hielten seinem Blick verzweifelt stand.

Draco stöhnte genervt. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit Pansy herumschlagen. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er war ihr die ganze Woche aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie den Hinweis verstand, aber offensichtlich tat sie es nicht. Er wusste, dass er die Situation endlich klären musste. Er begann vom Pub wegzugehen. Sie folgte ihm.

"Worüber willst du reden, Pansy? Mach es kurz."

Sie sah ihn an und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Draco, ich weiß, dass du sauer auf das bist, was ich getan habe. Es tut mir leid! Du weiß, dass ich Weasley nicht leiden kann! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich das getan habe. Du musst mir glauben! Du weißt das, oder? Ich liebe nur dich! Können wir das hinter uns lassen? Ich will noch immer mit dir zusammen sein! Liebst du mich immer noch?"

Draco starrte hinab auf ihr beklommenes Gesicht. Er war ihr nie wirklich treu gewesen. Jedoch war Pansy ein guter Mensch und sie verdiente diese Behandlung nicht. Draco wusste, wenn er jemanden heiraten würde, dann würde es wahrscheinlich Pansy sein. Hochzeiten waren nicht mehr als geschäftliche Veranstaltungen in den reinblütigen Familien. Die meisten erwarteten nicht, dass man aus Liebe oder ähnlichen Gefühlen heiratete. Es war offensichtlich, dass Pansy diese Ansicht nicht teilte. Sie liebte ihn, schon immer.

Draco bemerkte, dass sich in kurzer Zeit eine Menge Dinge verändert hatten. Er war emotional zu sehr aufgewühlt, um eine Beziehung mit ihr führen zu wollen. Er rief sich seine stillen Gebete von letzter Nacht wieder ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte versprochen, dass er wieder zu ihr zurückkehren würde und sich zwingen würde aus diesem Wahnsinn herauszukommen, den er zurzeit erlebte. Er zwang seinen Verstand und sein Herz es zu akzeptieren.

"Pansy, ich bin dir nicht sauer. Ich weiß, dass jeder verrückte Dinge auf dieser Party getan hat. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich das nicht _absolut_ verstehe. Merlin, ich versteh das… Es tut mir Leid, das ich in letzter Zeit so kühl war, ich musste nur ein paar Probleme klären. Aber die sind jetzt verschwunden." Er lächelte sie an, den Schmerz sehr gut versteckend.

Sie zog ihn an sich und umarmte ihn fest. "Oh Draco, ich dachte, ich würde dich verlieren. Du weißt nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Ich verspreche dir, dass es nie wieder passieren wird. Alles wird nun perfekt werden!" Sie suchte eifrig seine Lippen. Er fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet sie zu küssen und schluckte, enttäuscht, dass es nicht die Lippen von jemand anderem waren.

Sie ließ von ihm ab und lächelte glücklich.

"Ich treffe mich gleich mit ein paar Mädels. Ich kann allerdings auch absagen, wenn du Zeit mit mir verbringen willst. Das macht mir nichts aus."

"Nein, Pansy, ändere deine Pläne nicht. Ich bin ziemlich müde und wollte eh gerade in Bett. Wir können morgen reden."

"Okay, Draco. Wir treffen uns beim Frühstück." Sie küsste ihn wieder und eilte dann die Straße hinunter.

Draco sah ihr hinterher und die Leere schien ihn auffressen zu wollen. Er eilte in Gedanken versunken zum Schloss zurück. Ein Durcheinander kam in ihm auf und er versuchte seinen Verstand auf seine Entscheidung zu fokussieren. Hogwarts zeichnete sich gegen die Dunkelheit vor ihm ab, aber er wollte nicht in einen leeren Raum zurückkehren. Er lief zum Quidditchfeld, seine Hände in die Taschen gesteckt. Der blassweiße Mond lugte hinter einer Wolke hervor. Draco hörte die Geräusche des Waldes, lebend und mit nächtlichen Absichten, nach ihm rufend.

Er kam an dem Feld an und genoss die Ruhe nachdem ganzen Aufruhr. Er ging auf den Eingang zu, kletterte über das Gitter und landete elegant auf seinen Füßen. Er betrat das Feld, die Augen auf die großen Torringe am anderen Ende des Feldes gerichtet. Er erschreckte, als er einen Schatten an sich vorbeirennen sah.

Draco reckte seinen Hals, um einen Blick auf den Rennenden zu erwischen. Seine Nerven waren angespannt. Wenn jemand rannte, dann bedeutete das, dass jemand oder etwas ihn jagte. Draco wollte nicht in dieses_ Etwas _hineinrennen. Sich eng an die Wand pressend, bewegte er sich langsam weiter, bis er das Ende des Feldes erreicht hatte. Er sah, wie jemand in großem Bogen um die entfernte Seite der Tribünen rannte. Soweit er es sagen konnte, war dieser jemand alleine.

Die mysteriöse Person lief wieder eine Runde. Als sie sich seiner Position näherte, wagte er einen Blick hinter der Mauer hervor. Er war überrascht Potter zu sehen.

Draco beobachtete, wie sein Feind an ihm vorbei rannte. Er wusste nicht, ob Potter ihn gesehen hatte. Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und kein Shirt. Draco konnte den Schweiß auf dem nackten Oberkörper glitzern sehen. Sein schwarzes Haar war verschwitzt. Draco leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen, als er die angespannten Rückenmuskeln des Rennenden beobachtete. Er schloss seine Augen, sich zwingend sein Herz und seinen Verstand unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er wusste, er sollte sich umdrehen und woanders hingehen, aber er blieb wie festgenagelt stehen. Harry war nun wieder auf der anderen Seite des Feldes und Draco könnte ungesehen entkommen, wenn er jetzt gehen würde. Warum ging er nicht?

_Scheiße! Er kommt wieder zurück. Gott, Draco! Verschwinde endlich! Was machst du da? Warum gehst du auf __**ihn zu**__?? Oh um Gottes Willen! Draco! Draco! Er wird uns sehen! Schieb nicht mir die Schuld zu, wenn das passiert! Du hast ihn heute im Quidditch besiegt! Er wird keine gute Laune haben! Du bist der Letzte, den er sehen will! Oh Gott! Hast du dich ihm gerade in den Weg gestellt? Was zum Teufel?? Sieh, er wird langsamer. Er hat uns gesehen! Du weißt, dass er uns ohne Zauberstab jetzt auf der Stelle verhexen könnte? Das ist eine ganze schlechte Idee gewesen, Draco! Ich verschwinde, du bist auf dich allein gestellt…_

Draco wurde unruhig und nervös, als Potter auf ihn zu rannte. Dieser wurde langsamer, je näher er ihm kann und hielt dann ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt an. Potter drehte seinen Hals herum und begann dann mit Dehnübungen. Draco beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Diese sinnlichen Bewegungen lösten ein Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch und ein Kribbeln in seiner Lendengegend aus. Draco seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, saß der Gryffindor auf dem Boden und machte Sit-ups. Draco beobachtete seinen hoch/runter und vor/zurück Rhythmus mit wachsender Unruhe. Er grub seine Finger in seine Beine und konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz, um den Verstand nicht zu verlieren. Potter lag ausgestreckt auf dem kalten Grass. Er richtete seine Augen auf Draco, als dieser auf ihn zuging. Er beobachtete ihn kalt, sagte aber kein Wort.

"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du rennst, Potter."

"Es gibt eine Menge, was du nicht über mich weißt, Malfoy. Eigentlich weißt du gar nichts über mich. Also ist der Newsflash nicht sonderlich überraschend für mich"

"Na, haben wir uns in die Windeln geschissen? Du bist ein bisschen zickig heute. Ich schätze, du hattest keinen schönen Tag gehabt." Das höhnische Lächeln erschien automatisch auf seinem Gesicht.

"Also bist du gekommen, um dich hämisch vor mir zu freuen? Warum überrascht mich das nicht? Ich bin beschäftigt, Malfoy. Geh weg."

"Ich bin nicht dafür gekommen, Potter. Ich war nur draußen und habe die frische Luft genossen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier warst. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, wäre ich sicherlich nicht hergekommen." Ihn so auf dem Boden liegend zu sehen, ließ ihn schwindelig werden.

"Nun, jetzt weißt du es. Das heißt, dass du woanders nach frischer Luft suchen kannst. Es gibt sie auch weit weg von mir. Jede Richtung ist die Richtige, solange es die Entgegengesetzte ist." Harry setzte sich auf und schlang die Arme um seine Beine.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Potter, Potter, wow, du kannst richtig… negativ sein. Warum musst du immer so ein Arschloch sein? Und du sparst solch harsche Worte für mich auf."

Harry schnaubte. "Sehr lustig, dass gerade du das sagst. Soll ich jetzt heulen? Du hast mich mit deinem Beobachten tief verletzt. Wie soll ich so nur weiterleben?" Er grinste den Slytherin an. Draco rollte wieder mit den Augen.

Harry drehte sich auf den Bauch und begann Push-ups zu machen. Dracos Mund klappte auf. Sein Körper reagierte ebenfalls auf die schnellen hoch und runter Bewegungen. Er hatte plötzlich das Verlangen unter Potter zu liegen. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht hörbar aufzustöhnen. Er musste hier weg. Seine neue Entschlossenheit mit Pansy zusammen zu sein, verschwand schnell aus seinem Kopf. Er verlagerte nervös das Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Warum wurde er so gequält?

Harry stoppte abrupt sein Training. Malfoys plötzliches Auftauchen hatte seine Konzentration gestört. Die Anwesenheit des Blonden erinnerte ihn an seine Niederlage. Er trug einen inneren Konflikt mit sich aus, was seine Gefühle betraf. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden, das Malfoy sein erstes Mal gewesen war. Es sollte nicht mit ihm sein. Seine Wut vermischte sich mit seiner Lust, vermischte sich mit seinem Hass, vermischte sich mit seiner Verleugnung, vermischte sich mit seiner Angst, vermischte sich mit seiner Hoffnung, vermischte sich mit dieser namenlosen Emotion. Es war alles durcheinander gemischt. Er lag flach auf dem Boden und rammte wütend seine Faust in den harten Boden. "FUCK!" Er schlug nochmals zu.

Draco verengte die Augen, als er den Gewaltausbruch beobachtete. Er sah ihn argwöhnisch an, den Abstand beibehaltend. Nachdem er Zeuge von Potters Magie im Pub geworden war, machte er ihn nervös. Er war unberechenbar und launisch, wie ein wildes Tier und Draco wusste nicht, was er von ihm erwarten konnte.

"Ich hätte den Schnatz fangen sollen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe! Ich bin besser! Verdammt!" Er begann wieder Push-ups zu machen.

"Potter, dein Team hat trotzdem gewonnen. Was ist der verdammte Unterschied? Also hast du mal nicht den Schnatz gefangen, na und."

Harry wandte seine teuflischen Augen zu ihm. Das Grün war fast komplett schwarz geworden. Draco konnte die Iris herumwirbeln sehen, als ob etwas in ihr lebte. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Angst und Faszination wetteifernden gegeneinander um die Herrschaft. Seine Angst gewann, als Harry auf die Füße sprang. Draco hatte einen für einen Augenblick einen Aussetzer in seiner Angst, als er Harrys entblößte Bauchmuskeln und seine Brust sah. Er fühlte wie das Blut in seinen Unterleib schoss. Er blinzelte stark und schüttelte den Kopf, um es aufhören zu lassen.

"Der Fang gehörte mir. Er gehört immer mir. Ich habe nie einen Schnatz verfehlt. Du würdest das nicht verstehen.", zischte er und ein seltsamer Schatten fegte über sein Gesicht.

Draco blinzelte verwirrt. _Hab ich das wirklich gerade gesehen?_ Er blickte hinter sich, halb erwartend jemanden zu sehen. Er war leicht beunruhigt, als er niemanden sah. Harry kam näher auf Malfoy zu. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Er sah direkt in Malfoys Augen und ließ seinen Blick dann nach unten wandern.

"Du hast mir meinen Schnatz gestohlen. Es war ein Geschenk… an Sirius." Er legte seine Hand auf Dracos Wange, sanft darüber streichelnd. Draco hielt den Atem an. Seine Finger fühlten sich so gut an auf seiner Haut. "Heute ist sein Geburtstag." Harry zog sich von ihm zurück und entfernte seine Hand. Er schloss die Augen, aber nicht bevor Draco den Schmerz und die Trauer darin sehen konnte.

Harry öffnete die Augen. Draco sah geradewegs in die süßen Smaragde, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgten. Er drehte sich von Malfoy weg.

"Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte er leise.

"Es tut mir Leid wegen Sirius. Ich habe es nicht gewusst."

"Warum solltest du es wissen? Du sorgst dich um gar nichts. Sirius war mit dir verwandt, oder nicht? Du siehst niemanden, außer dich selbst. Du hast dich nie um irgendetwas gesorgt, nie irgendetwas verloren. Du bist ein herzloser Bastard, Malfoy. Aber ich wünschte, ich könnte genauso sein, mich um nichts und niemanden sorgen. Es wurde mir eine Menge Kopfschmerzen und Kummer ersparen."

"Du weißt nichts über mich! Denkst du, du bist der Einzige der irgendetwas verloren hat? Mein Vater ist in Askaban! Warum? Weil er ein herzloser Bastard ist! Mein Vater ist ein Mörder. Die meisten seiner Partner sind Mörder. Er hat dem größten Mörder aller Zeiten gedient. Und jetzt will er, dass auch ich ein Mörder werde. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt? Ich kann mir meinen Vater nicht aussuchen. Meine Familie wird für immer als Todesser gebrandmarkt sein. Ich höre das Geflüster; ich sehe wie die Leute uns meiden. Tante Bella hat Sirius getötet, ihren eigenen Cousin. Das ist so verdammt bescheuert. Wegen ihr sind Longbottoms Eltern Dahinvegetierende. Ich habe ihn sieben Jahre lang angesehen und gewusst, dass sie seine Familie zerstört hat. Ich fühle… mich schlecht deswegen. Es war nicht richtig." Sein Gesicht zeichneten Seelenqualen.

"Oh… du fühlst dich schlecht? Nun, es hat dich scheinbar nicht davon abgehalten die letzten sieben Jahre ein Arschloch zu sein! Wie oft hast du uns wie Scheiße behandelt? Die ganzen Jahre, die ich dich schon kenne, hast du nie etwas anderes als Scheiße von dir gegeben. Du hast es uns unter die Nase gerieben, dass du der hochgradige und mächtige DRACO MALFOY bist. Wenn du dich schlecht deswegen gefühlt hättest, dann hättest du vor langer Zeit schon deine Fresse gehalten. Behalte deine 'Schuldbekenntnisse' für dich, ich nehme sie dir nicht ab. Du bist eine gefühlslose, kalte Schlange. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Sag mir nicht, was ich verdammt noch mal fühle! Du benimmst dich selbst gottverdammt hochgradig und mächtig. Du stolzierst hier herum, als ob du ach so perfekt wärst und erwartest, dass jeder deinem Standart und deinen Erwartungen gerecht wird. Du bist Dumbledors Liebling und keiner kann ihm gerecht werden. Was glaubst du, wie sich der Rest von uns einfachen Bauern fühlt? Hast du je darüber nachgedacht? Selbst ich weiß, dass das Wiesel in deinem Schatten versinkt. Hast du das überhaupt bemerkt? Oder hast du einen solch verdammt großen Wasserkopf, dass da kein Platz mehr für etwas anderes ist? Du brauchst den Dunklen Lord nicht einmal bekämpfen; dein Ego allein könnte ihn zermalmen!"

"Mein Ego? Hörst du dich überhaupt selbst reden? Denkst du, ich wollte das alles? Meine Eltern sind Tod! Mein Pate! Irgendeine gottverdammte Prophezeiung besagt, dass ich einen abscheulichen, mordlustigen Dunklen Zauberer töten soll, gegen den ich gar keine Chance habe! All das wurde mir in den Rachen geschoben! Ich kam das erste Mal in diese Schule und irgendein Professor, den ich noch nie in meinen Leben gesehen habe, versucht mich zu töten. Warum? Weil er ein siebzig Jahre altes Monster an seinem Hinterkopf hängen hat!

"Wir waren elf Jahre alt, Malfoy! Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Ich konnte kaum einen Zaubertrank zusammenmischen, geschweige denn einen Zauberer bekämpfen, der mir sechzig Jahre Erfahrung voraushat. Du hast ihn in dieser einen Nacht im Wald gesehen! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich zum Teufel da tat! Ich weiß es immer noch nicht! Ich habe den ersten Menschen mit elf getötet. Wenn du den Job haben willst, Malfoy, dann nimm ihn dir verdammt noch mal! Ich will ihn nicht!!"

Die Emotion und Macht, die von Harry ausgingen, sandten Stoßwellen durch Dracos Körper. Er atmete scharf ein, als eine unsichtbare Hitze sein Gesicht versengte. Er starrte Harry an und sein Gesicht wurde weiß. Harry kam auf ihn zu, die geringe Distanz überwindend. Draco sah, dass der Schatten wieder auf Harrys Gesicht zurückgekehrt war und es erheblich verdunkelte. Die wunderschönen Augen waren nun schwarz wie die Nacht, die Iris drang in seinen Kopf ein. Er fühlte, dass er nicht mehr allein in seinem Körper war. Dracos Magen verkrampfte sich unbehaglich. Er wich zurück und suchte in seinen Taschen nach seinen Zauberstab. Er zog ihn zitternd hervor und richtete ihn auf Potter.

Harry blickte den Zauberstab emotionslos an. Dann sah er wieder zu Draco. Die Iris beruhigte sich langsam, bis sie komplett stillstand. Er lächelte Draco an.

"Steck das Ding weg", sagte er lässig. Er machte eine kurze Handbewegung. Der Stab entriss sich Dracos Griff und flog in Harrys Hand.

"Es ist nicht höflich _Zauberstäbe_ auf andere zu richten, außer du beabsichtigst ihn zu benutzen." Er blickte auf Dracos Mitte und ein hinterhältiges Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

Draco sah an sich hinunter und errötete augenblicklich. Seine Erektion war deutlich durch seine Hose sichtbar. Er sah mit hasserfüllten Augen zurück zu Harry.

"Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück!", rief er wütend, beschämt das er ihn erwischt hatte. Seine Neugierde siegte dann, "Wie machst du das? Die Zauber und alles? Das ist eine Menge Magie.", fragte er leise.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden, Malfoy. Lass die Finger davon." Er lief auf die Tribüne zu, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand haltend. Draco folgte ihm.

"Warum reagierst du so empfindlich darauf? Das ist großartig! Die meisten Zauberer können so etwas nicht. Du solltest glücklich sein!"

"Ich bin nicht unglücklich. Ich will nur nicht darüber reden. Ich weiß nicht, wie es begonnen hat. Ich tu es einfach. Ich weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert. Das versuche ich selbst herauszufinden." Harry beugte sich vor, um sein Shirt vom Boden aufzuheben. Er zog es an und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein feuchtes Haar. Es stand nach allen Seiten ab, und ließ ihn noch sexier, als vorher aussehen. Draco unterdrückte ein genussvolles Aufseufzen, seine Erregung pochte schmerzhaft.

"Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen.", sagte er aufrichtig.

Harry sah ihn aus ungläubigen Augen an. "Meinst du das ernst? Du willst mir helfen? Bist du wieder besoffen, Malfoy?"

"Wahrscheinlich. Aber ich will lernen, wie man das macht, also darf ich?"

Harry schürzte die Lippen. "Immer auf den eigenen Vorteil aus, nicht? Ich weiß nicht, ob du irgendwas lernen würdest. Es passiert einfach." Er war nicht bereit von dem Buch zu erzählen. Außerdem war Malfoy mit Snape verbündet. Er traute dem Slytherin nicht zu, dass er seinen Mund darüber halten würde, was er tat. Er war nicht bereit seine Macht aufzugeben.

"Komm schon, Potter. Glaubst du nicht ans Teilen und so? Ist das nicht die Gryffindor Art?"

"Nein, das ist Hufflepuff. Ich teile nicht gerne."

"Ich auch nicht, Potter." Seine Stimmlage hatte sich verändert, als er das sagte. Er bemerkte, dass er damit mehr gesagt, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

Harry sah ihn scharf an, doch dann entspannte er sich. Er gab ihm den Zauberstab zurück.

"Wie ich sagte, nächstes Mal bist du besser bereit ihn zu benutzen." Das verruchte Lächeln war zurück.

Draco leckte sich über die Lippen. "Oh, ich bin bereit ihn zu nutzen."

Harrys Herz setzte aufgrund der Anspielung einen Schlag aus. Er fühlte, wie er hart wurde. Er sah zu Malfoy und seine Männlichkeit zuckte ungeduldig. Die silbernen Augen bohrten sich in seine, eine klare Einladung aussprechend. Plötzlich war es Harry heiß und er fühlte sich benommen.

"Ähm… Ich brauch eine Dusche. Ich bin total verschwitzt." Er zögerte einen Moment, nicht sicher, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Malfoy stand bewegungslos da, sein Gesichtsausdruck undeutbar. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken, um was du gebeten hast." Er wandte sich um und ging davon.

"Wo willst du hin? Renn nicht einfach weg. Willst du dich nicht damit beschäftigen, was passiert ist?" Draco wollte sich am liebsten selbst schlagen. Er klang genau wie Pansy. Gott, das war so dämlich!

Harry hielt an, um ihn anzusehen. "Mit was beschäftigen? Das wir miteinander geschlafen haben? Du hast gesagt, dass es ein Zauber war, dass ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll, dass du nicht auf Kerle stehst und Gott weiß was noch. Ich tue nur, was du gesagt hast." Er ging weiter. Draco beeilte sich ihn einzuholen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und zog ihn zurück.

"Heißt das, dass du etwas anderes willst?" Er versuchte die Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme und seinem Gesicht zu halten.

"Warum sollte ich etwas wollen, dass niemals passieren wird?"

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Ich meine das, was ich gesagt habe, oder was du eigentlich gesagt hast. Du stehst nicht auf Kerle. Also ist das, was zwischen uns passiert war, ein Zufall. Wir haben nur gefickt, also ist es nicht wichtig." Er sah den verletzten Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht nicht, den dieser versuchte zu verstecken.

Dracos Brust verengte sich. Das war nicht das, was er hören wollte, auch wenn es seine eigenen Worte waren. Er wünschte, dass er es irgendwie ändern könnte, sodass Potter wusste… _Hör auf._

"Du sagst ständig, dass ich nicht auf Kerle stehe, aber was ist mit dir? Du hast dasselbe gesagt! Also warum schiebst du alles auf mich? Stehst du auf Kerle?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Malfoy, okay? Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühle. Was letztes Wochenende zwischen uns passiert ist, war total verrückt. Du und ich hatten Sex. Und es war… klasse! Das war mein Erstes Mal mit einem Jungen und wir hassen uns! Weißt du wie beunruhigend das ist?" Er fühlte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

Draco hatte nichts mehr gehört nach dem Wort 'Klasse'.

"Du denkst es war klasse?" Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Oh, jetzt hältst du es also für lustig? Schön, ich bin weg." Er marschierte auf den Ausgang zu.

Dracos Mund öffnete sich geschockt. Potter hatte endlich begonnen sich zu öffnen und jetzt stürmte er schon wieder davon! Verdammt! Draco rannte hinter ihm her, um ihn wieder einzuholen. Sie liefen auf das Schloss zu.

"Potter, sei nicht so. Ich habe dich nicht ausgelacht. Ich war nur überrascht, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich dachte, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr an allzu viel."

"Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles, aber ich weiß genug. Man vergisst sein Erstes Mal normalerweise nicht. Ich hab nie zuvor mit einem Mann geschlafen. Also war es, als wäre ich noch Jungfrau."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit bedacht, dass es sein Erstes Mal sein könnte. Harry war Jungfrau gewesen? Er begann zu grinsen, aber nicht auf eine negative Art. Er fühlte sich geehrt, der Erste gewesen zu sein.

"Ich lache dich nicht aus.", sagte er schnell. "Ich fühl mich… nun ja…geschmeichelt. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du Jungfrau warst. Ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht. Du hast dich auch nicht wie eine benommen." Er lächelte Harry kurz an.

Harry grinste "Ich bin ein Naturtalent."

"Bist du."

Harry sah Malfoy ungläubig an. "Hast du mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht richtig gehört habe."

"Pass auf, Potter, ich will nur verstehen, was hier vor sich geht. Ich meine, du küsst mich immer wieder und dann… nichts. Ich verstehe es nicht. Du sagtest, es liegt am Alkohol, aber du warst nicht jedes Mal betrunken. Also, ich muss einfach wissen wo wir stehen."

"Wir stehen in irgendeiner verfickten Scheiße, das ist, wo wir stehen." Er lachte bellend.

"Ich schätze wir tun immer noch so, als wäre es nicht passiert. Und wir tun es nie wieder."

Sie kamen in der Einganshalle an. Nun war es Zeit, getrennte Wege zu gehen. Harry wandte sich zu Draco.

"Ich schätze, du kannst mir mit dem Magiezeugs helfen. Danke." Er fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte sich noch nie bei Malfoy bedankt.

Draco zögerte, bevor er antwortete. "Ja sicher, lass mich wissen, wenn du daran arbeitest."

Auch er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. Harry nickte ihm zu und hastete dann die lange Treppe hinauf, die ihn zum Gryffindor Turm führen würde. Draco sah ihm hinterher, enttäuscht, dass ihre Unterhaltung vorbei war. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er war ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er Pansy und ein paar andere Slytherins durch das Eingangsportal kommen sah. Er hielt an und presste sich in eine schattige Nische. Er sah in die Richtung, in die Harry gegangen war. Dann sah er wieder zu Pansy. Für eine halbe Sekunde biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Er folgte seinem Herzen.

-

Draco fühlte sich wie ein Stalker. Er schlich so nah wie möglich an die Fette Dame heran und betete, dass bald jemand herauskommen würde. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, bereit einen Desillusions-Zauber auf sich anzuwenden. Er hörte Stimmen aus dem Korridor kommen. Er drückte sich weiter in die Schatten, um sich so gut wie möglich zu verstecken. Zwei Sechstklässler näherten sich dem Portrait und riefen das Passwort. Draco führte schnell den Zauber über sich aus. Das Portrait schwang auf und die Schüler traten ein. Draco eilte ihnen hinterher, bevor die Tür verschlossen war. Er hoffte, dass sie sich nicht umdrehten. Der Zauber hatte ihn nicht unsichtbar gemacht, sondern nur verschwommen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und Draco duckte sich hinter eine Couch, um zu warten, dass die beiden Schüler ihren Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Nachdem sie weg waren, ging Draco in Harrys Zimmer. Er hoffte, der Gryffindor würde ihn nicht dafür verhexen, sich in sein Schlafzimmer geschlichen zu haben. Er hatte offiziell den Verstand verloren. Ein schnell geflüstertes 'Alohomora' und er war im Raum.

Harry war nicht zu sehen. Ein Berg von Kleidung lag auf dem Boden, darauf hinweisend, dass er vielleicht in der Dusche war. Wie zur Bestätigung hörte er Wasser rauschen. Draco hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er machen würde, wenn er hier war, also entschied er, sich auf Harrys Bett zu setzen. Dieser würde überrascht sein. Er streckte sich und streifte sich die Schuhe ab. Das Bett war unglaublich gemütlich. Er sah ein schwarzes Buch auf dem Nachttisch liegen. Es sah alt aus. Draco hatte schon einmal ein Buch gesehen, dass diesem verdammt ähnlich sah. Es hatte seinem Vater gehört, doch Draco war es nicht erlaubt gewesen, es anzufassen. Sicherlich konnte dieses Buch nicht genauso sein. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um den Umschlag zu berühren.

"Das würde ich lieber sein lassen."

Draco setzte sich schnell auf. Harry stand in der Badtür und trug nichts, außer einem Handtuch um seine Hüften. Er schien nicht wütend oder überrascht Draco auf seinem Bett liegen zu sehen.

"Hast du dich hinter jemand anderen mit reingeschlichen? Typisch Slytherin." Er ging zurück in sein Bad. "Ich werde nicht allzu lange brauchen, jetzt wo ich einen Gast habe. Kannst du mir bitte den Waschlappen geben, dort im Korb."

Malfoy betrat das Bad, den Lappen tragend. Er konnte Harry kaum sehen hinter dem Milchglas der Duschkabine. Harry stecke seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Draco reichte ihm den Lappen und ihre Hände berührten sich. Elektrizität floss zwischen ihnen. Sie starrten sich an. Der Lappen fiel unbeachtet zu Boden.

"Komm her.", flüsterte Harry.

Das brauchte er Draco nicht zweimal sagen. Sein Mund berührte Harrys sofort. Harry schlang seine nassen Hände um Dracos Kopf und zog ihn näher. Draco öffnete seinen Mund und Harrys Zunge glitt hinein und begab sich auf Schatzsuche. Draco verschlang Harrys Lippen gierig und saugte an ihnen. Harry stöhnte laut. Er ließ von Draco ab, welcher aufgrund der abrupten Veränderung winselte und Harry unsicher ansah.

"Die brauchst du nicht.", sagte Harry auf Dracos Kleidung deutend. Draco zog sich Shirt und Hose aus und warf sie auf den Boden, sein Zauberstab fiel heraus und rollte über die Fließen. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dracos wachsende Erregung und grinste. Draco sah an sich hinunter und errötete.

"Halt bloß die Klappe.", sagte er.

Harry zog ihn zu sich unter das heiße Wasser. Es floss in unterschiedlichsten Farben über sie und erschuf kleine Blasen. Wasserdampf bildete sich um sie herum und Wasser kam aus allen Richtungen. Die Wanne war ein großer Jacuzzi mit Bänken, um darauf sitzen zu können. Ein ganzes Quidditch Team würde locker reinpassen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder, sanft saugend und schmeckend. Draco schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals und leckte über seine Ohrmuschel. Harrys ließ seine Finger Dracos Brust hinunter gleiten und fühlte die glatte, sanfte Haut. Seine Finger fuhren über die Nippel und er fühlte, wie Draco erschauderte.

"Hmmm.", war seine Antwort. Er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Harry beugte sich über ihn und begann sanft an den Nippeln zu lecken. Harry wusste nicht, dass es eine von Draco Stellen war. Draco atmete zischend ein und keuchte stark. Er begann durch Harrys Haare zu streichen. Harry sah zu ihm auf. Draco lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn wieder, das Wasser floss sanft an beiden herunter.

Harry begann langsam Dracos Körper hinunterzuwandern. Er war blass, aber er hatte eine wohlgeformte Brust. Sein Körper war vom Quidditch Training gehärtet worden. Er hatte kleine, blonde Härchen an seiner Brust, die man jedoch kaum sah. Harry strich sanft darüber und fuhr seine Tour nach unten fort.

Als er seine Erregung berührte, seufzte Draco leise. Harry sah an ihm hoch. Er war nervös, doch er wollte es probieren. Er erinnerte sich an alles, was er über Blowjobs wusste und entschied, dass er es so machen würde, wie er es selbst auch mochte. Er setzte seinen Mund auf die Spitze und begann leicht daran zu saugen. Immer wieder fuhr er mit seiner Zunge darüber. Draco stöhnte und seine Atmung verschnellte sich. Harry erhöhte den Druck ein wenig und wanderte mit seiner Zunge einmal den Schaft entlang, dann kümmerte er sich wieder um die Spitze, leckte einmal mit der Zunge drüber und nahm dann Dracos Glied tiefer in sich auf. Draco stöhnte lauter und seine Hüften begannen in Harrys warmen, feuchten Mund zu stoßen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise.

Harry war unglaublich erregt. Seine eigene Erektion schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit. Dracos Geräuschen zu lauschen machte ihn wahnsinnig. Die stoßenden Bewegungen, das wirbelnde Wasser und die Hitze jagten Schauer über seinen Rücken. Er steigerte seinen Rhythmus und umschloss Draco Schaft mit der Hand, um sie im Takt seiner Zunge mitzubewegen. Die Kombination von Saugen und Streicheln brachten Draco dazu, rau aufzuschreien. Er versuchte seinen Orgasmus zurückzuhalten.

"Harry…nein…warte…nicht… so…" Jedes Wort wurde aus ihm herausgerissen. Er zog Harry hoch, dieser schaute Draco verwirrt an.

"Komm her, bitte." Seine Stimme war heiser und voller Verlangen. Er zog Harry hoch, um ihn zu spreizen. "Können wir es so tun, du darfst die Kontrolle übernehmen."

Seine Augen flehten ihn an. Harry nickte. Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab, murmelte den benötigten Zauber und warf den Stab wieder auf den Boden. Harry kniete sich hin und grätschte Draco dabei leicht. Dracos Finger strichen über Harrys festen Hintern. Dann begann er seine Finger gegen Harrys Eingang zu drücken. Harry zuckte zusammen, entspannte sich dann jedoch, um die Finger zu empfangen. Draco schob seine Finger tiefer in die warme Enge und dehnte Harrys Muskeln, um ihn wieder an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Das letzte Mal war er betrunken gewesen und wusste daher nicht wirklich, wie intensiv die Gefühle gewesen waren. Draco fand Harrys Luftzentrum und drückte dagegen. Harry schrie auf. Die Kombination aus Schmerz und Lust war perfekt. Er drückte sich den Fingern willig entgegen, wollte mehr.

Draco zog langsam seine Finger aus ihm. Harry drückte schnell Dracos Penis in seinen Eingang. Als Draco in ihn eindrang stöhnten sie ekstatisch auf. Er griff Harrys Hüften um ihm Halt zu geben. Harry begann sich vor- und zurückzubewegen. Dracos Finger gruben sich in seine Hüften, als er vor Lust aufkeuchte. Harry drückte seine Hände an die Duschwand und arbeitete mit seinen Hüften gegen Dracos Glied und verengte die Muskeln um ihn.

Draco begann zusammenhangslos zu winseln, als Harry fort fuhr sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie gut sich das anfühlte. Er glaubte, dass er gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Harrys Stöhnen erregte ihn nur noch mehr und er drückte sich nach oben, um Harry entgegen zu kommen. Sie stöhnten zusammen. Draco arbeitete mit seinen Hüften und traf mit der Spitze seines Penis' bei jedem Mal Harrys Lustzentrum. Harry fuhr jedes Mal fast aus der Haut vor Erregung. Sweet Merlin! Sein gesamter Körper schien aufzuflammen. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Sex sich so anfühlen konnte. Von weit weg konnte er Dracos Stöhnen und Keuchen hören.

"Harryyy…ohh. Hör… nicht auf… Fuck… Ich komme." Draco umschloss plötzlich Harrys Penis mit seiner Hand und begann sie schnell ruckartig auf und ab zu bewegen. Harry Augen rollten in seinen Hinterkopf und ein begeisterter Laut entwich ihm. Das war komplett unerwartet gewesen. Dracos Finger bearbeiteten seine berührungsempfindliche Spitze, welche schon Feucht von dem Dampf, dem Wasser und Harrys eigener Nässe war. Plötzlich kam er, HART.

"SsssOhhhssss… SssMalfoysss… SsssFickssss… sssmichsss", zischte Harry in Parsel. Harrys Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, als er seinen Samen herausspritzte. Die unerwartete Enge entlockte auch dem Blonden seine Erlösung. Er kam so hart und plötzlich, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Er griff Harrys Hüften und hielt ihn unten, während er wild in ihn stieß.

"OHH… Harrryyyyy… Ohhhhhh…meeeeiiin… Goooooott…", stöhnte er. Harry steckte noch mitten in seiner eigenen Erlösung. Zu fühlen, wie Draco ihn mit seinem Samen füllte steigerte seine Empfindungen. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Wand, sich sicher, dass sie allesamt gebrochen sein würden, wenn es vorbei war. Er ritt ihn wie wahnsinnig, alles war ihm egal, nur der Penis in seinem Innern war wichtig. Sein Blut rauschte durch seine Ohren. Eine weitere Welle traf ihn und ein tiefer Schrei, wild und animalisch, entkam ihm.

Draco fühlte, wie sein Verstand versagte. Sein ganzer Körper schien ein einziger, großer Orgasmus zu sein. Er wurde wortwörtlich von der Realität getrennt, als hatte er einen Kurzschluss. Sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert und seine stolze Männlichkeit füllte den wundervollen Mann über ihm. Er glaubte, sein Herz würde explodieren. Merlin, Pansy hatte überhaupt keine Chance! Tief in sich drin, wusste er, dass er Harry danach nie wieder gehen lassen würde.

Harry kam langsam wieder zu Sinnen. Er versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er sah auf Draco hinunter, welcher heftig keuchte. Harry zog sich langsam hoch und versuchte zu stehen. Seine Knie zitterten und der Raum drehte sich gefährlich. Draco öffnete langsam seine Augen.

"Draco?" Harry beugte sich über ihn. "Alles okay da unten?" Harry tippte ihn sanft an. Dracos Mund war trocken. Er setzte sich langsam auf. Empfindungen durchströmten immer noch seinen gesamten Körper. Er sah Harry verwundert an. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton entkam ihm. Harry verstand das Gefühl.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche legten sie sich zusammen in Harrys Bett. Als ihre Köpfe auf die weichen Kissen trafen, waren sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen, unter seinem Zauber verschleiert, ging, dachte eine bestimmte Rothaarige eine verschwommene Gestalt aus Harrys Zimmer kommen zu sehen. Eine blonde Gestalt.


	12. The Breakfast of Champions

Kapitel 11 - The Breakfast of Champions

In der Großen Halle war es überraschend laut für einen Sonntagmorgen. Die Aufregungen und Diskussionen über das Slytherin/Gryffindor Spiel und Harrys Verfehlen des Schnatzes überdröhnten jede andere Unterhaltung, die vielleicht geführt wurde. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw unterstützen immer Gryffindor in Spielen gegen Slytherin, so war dieser Sieg auch für sie ein freudiges Ereignis. Jedoch würde Harrys Verlust des Schnatzes an seinen gehassten Rivalen Draco Malfoy noch für viele Jahre in aller Munde sein. Sein Verschwinden vom Feld direkt nach dem Spiel, seine darauf folgende Abwesenheit in Hogsmeade und sein Wiederauftauchen in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück, mit einer seltsamen Ausstrahlung von sich ausgehend, heizte die Diskussionen nur noch mehr an.

"Er hat gestern Nacht Sex gehabt", flüsterte Ernie MacMillan, welcher am Hufflepuff Tisch saß. Er sagte das innerhalb Harrys Hörweite, welcher gerade zu seinem Tisch ging. Harry sah ihn verlegen an. "Seht wie er glüht. Nach einer solchen Niederlage sollte er launisch und grüblerisch sein. Irgendein glückliches Mädchen wird ihn sicher küssen und sich somit verraten. Ich bete für Harry, dass es Ginny war."

"Warum sollte es ein Mädchen gewesen sein?", zischte Justin gereizt. "Es könnte genauso gut ein Junge gewesen sein." Seine Laune sackte ab, als er darüber nachdachte. Er warf einen Todesblick zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber. _Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mit dir schon fertig bin, Zabini._

Ernie kicherte. "Justin, hör doch auf! Harry ist nicht schwul, also vergiss deine Fantasien mal wieder. Das würde nie passieren." Er bereute seine Aussage sofort.

"Warum? Weil du denkst, dass ich ein dummer Hufflepuff bin und er der Junge, der lebt ist? Harry ist nicht so, Ernie. Du weißt das. Er hat uns in der DA geholfen. Er ist kein Arschloch, so wie Zabini und Malfoy. Ich weiß, wenn ich nur die Chance hätte ihn besser kennen zu lernen, dann würde er mich mögen. Ich muss ihn nur einmal alleine erwischen und das Richtige sagen. Ich kann ihn überzeugen, dass ich der Richtige für ihn bin."

Der andere Junge seufzte geschlagen. Es war sinnlos mit Justin darüber zu diskutieren. Justin war einer seiner besten Freunde, aber seine unbeirrbare Konzentration auf Harry hatte sich in eine ausgewachsene Besessenheit verwandelt, und egal was er sagte, Justin würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Er fragte sich, ob Ginny Weasley ihre Freunde damit genauso nervte wie Justin ihn. Vielleicht sollten die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs da gemeinsam eingreifen. Es war keine schlechte Idee. Er sah zum Gryffindor Tisch und beobachtete den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der langsam sein Frühstück aß. Er warf einen Blick auf Justin, welcher liebestrunken auf Harry starrte Ernie hatte eine komische Vorahnung. Das würde nicht gut enden, für _niemanden_.

"Harry, hör ihnen nicht zu.", Hermine saß geplagt aussehend am Tisch. "Du kannst nicht immer perfekt sein. Aber du hättest nicht so einfach verschwinden sollen. Wir waren besorgt um dich." Sie war von der halben Schule mit Fragen bezüglich Harrys Leistung und Verschwinden bombardiert worden.

Harry knurrte dunkel. "Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ich jede meiner Bewegungen melden muss. Ich dachte das Inquisitionskommando wäre verschwunden." Er stocherte in seinem Pfannkuchen und verpasste diesem etliche gezackte Löcher.

Hermine zog die Stirn kraus. "Das habe ich gar nicht gesagt. Du musst bei uns keine Meldungen machen. Ich weiß, dass du wirklich gewinnen wolltest. Ich meine, du fängst immer den Schnatz. Und ihn dann an Malfoy zu verlieren…" Sie verstummte allmählich, fühlend, dass sie die Situation dadurch nicht verbesserte. Harry sah sie mit einem eisigen Blick an. "Sorry.", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Aber wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, wo warst du?"

"Wir? Also du und Seamus?" Harry versuchte nicht einmal sein Grinsen zu verstecken.

Hermine errötete. "Wir, also das ganze Haus und dein Team. Du bist der Kapitän! Wir haben gewonnen, erinnerst du dich? Jeder hatte erwartet, dass du zur Feier kommen würdest."

"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Hermine. Ist das eine ernste Sache mit Seamus?"

"Ich mag ihn, Harry. Er ist nett zu mir und wir streiten nicht. Er geht offen mit seinen Gefühlen um, also muss ich nicht raten, was los ist." Ihr Gesicht wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde röter.

"Und was ist mit Ron? Ist er dir egal geworden? Ist es einfach vorbei?"

Ein finsterer Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ron hat mich angelogen. Er war total sauer wegen dem Kuss, aber hat mir nicht gesagt, dass er mit Pansy gefickt hat! Wenn Malfoy nicht wäre, würde ich es wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht wissen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ihm mal dankbar sein würde."

Harry lächelte innerlich. Ja, bei Malfoy musste man sich bedanken; für den besten Sex seines Lebens.

"Aber du sorgst dich immer noch um ihn? Du bedeutest ihm nämlich noch was. Willst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann ihm nicht vertrauen. Er hätte mir die Wahrheit sagen sollen, anstatt sich wie ein kindischer Dummkopf zu benehmen. Und was ist mit Seamus? Ich werde nicht mit ihm Schluss machen, weil Ron sauer ist. Außerdem denke ich, dass Lavender immer noch auf ihn steht, also wird er nicht alleine sein."

"Er will Lavender nicht, er will dich. Wirst du wenigstens mit ihm reden? Er hat mir gesagt, dass du ihn ignorierst. Er fühlt sich wegen der ganzen Sache wirklich scheiße."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann Harry, ich meine… Pansy?! Jedes Mal wenn ich darüber nachdenke wird mir schlecht. Ich meine, wir haben alles in unserer Beziehung langsam angehen lassen und jetzt hat sie mit ihm geschlafen, bevor ich es getan habe. Weißt du wie verletzend das ist? Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, schaut sie mich mit diesem dämlichen Blick an, der mir sagt, dass sie etwas vor mir gekriegt hat. Das ist so frustrierend. Ich werde nie wieder Alkohol anrühren, das kannst du mir glauben. Der hat mein ganzes Leben zur Hölle gemacht."

Harry widersprach dieser Sichtweise nicht. Der Alkohol hatte _sein_ Leben auf jeden Fall… interessanter gemacht.

"Ich meine, schau sie dir an." Hermines Blick zeigte zum Eingang der Großen Halle. "Und wie sie sich an Malfoy ranmacht. Ich schätze, er hat ihr vergeben." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Malfoy der Typ dafür ist, schon gar nicht, weil es Ron war. Ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass er über so etwas hinwegsehen kann."

Harry wandte sich um und beobachtete, wie Pansy und Draco die Halle betraten. Hermine hatte Recht, Pansy machte sich wirklich an ihn ran. Ihr freier Arm war um ihn gelegt, sie lehnte an ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Harry beobachtete das still. Malfoy hatte erst Stunden zuvor sein Zimmer verlassen und jetzt war er hier und küsste Pansy? Er fühlte, wie die Dunkelheit durch seine Knochen stieg, kroch tief aus seinem Inneren und suchte nach einen Loch in seiner Brust. War das Rache? Er erinnerte sich, dass er nur eine Woche zuvor Blaise geküsst hatte, nachdem sie das erste Mal Sex hatten. Es brauchte keine große Einbildungskraft, um darauf zu kommen, dass Malfoy dasselbe tun würde.

Draco betrat die Halle mit kaum verborgener Wut. Pansy hing an seiner Schulter, wie eine lebende Tasche. Er hatte es gerade rechtzeitig zurück in sein Zimmer geschafft, bevor er von seinen Hauskameraden überschwemmt wurde, welche alle um seine Aufmerksamkeit tobten. Er schaffte es noch schnell zu duschen, bevor er zum Frühstück gezerrt wurde. Pansy war neben ihm aufgetaucht, als die Gruppe die großen Flügeltüren erreicht hatte.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, Harry sobald wieder zusehen. Doch sobald er eingetreten war, bemerkte er den Blick, den der Gryffindor ihm zuwarf. Draco verdeckte seine Überraschtheit mit einer Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit. Er wusste, dass er sich die letzten Wochen verrückt benommen hatte wegen dieser ganzen Harry-Situation, aber jetzt war es Zeit wieder alles unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, dass jemand sah, wie entnervt er war, jetzt da Potter diese Vorführung von Pansy gesehen hatte. Er setzte sich an seinen Tisch und sah sie genervt an.

"Kann ich wenigstens meinen Arm zurückhaben, um mein Frühstück zu essen?" Er zog seinen Arm aus ihrer Umklammerung.

"Tut mir leid. Ich bin nur so glücklich, dass alles wieder gut zwischen uns ist. Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst. Wo warst du letzte Nacht? Ich bin noch zu dir ins Zimmer gekommen, aber niemand hatte dich gesehen." Sie biss ein Stück von ihrem Toast ab.

Draco fühlte, dass er von zornigen Augen beobachtet wurde. Er wagte einen Blick in Harrys Richtung, nur um mit dem Anblick von Harrys Rücken belohnt zu werden, als dieser sich wegdrehte.

"Ich war noch spazieren. Ich bin nicht gleich in mein Zimmer gegangen."

"Oh nun, wir können das sicherlich aufholen." Sie lächelte verführerisch. "Ich weiß, dass mich hier jemand vermisst hat." Sie steckte ihre Hand unter den Tisch und rieb zwischen Dracos Beinen.

Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Müsli und begann zu husten. Etliche Schüler schauten ihn an. Pansy klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Alles okay?"

"J-ja.", keuchte er. "Tu das nie wieder, während ich esse, Pansy! Was versuchst du hier? Mich zu töten?" Sein Gesicht war rot.

"Niemals, Draco. Ich versuche nur heute gefickt zu werden, das ist es, was ich hier versuche.", sagte sie lauter, als Draco es mochte.

"Gott, Pansy, schrei nicht so rum. Es muss nicht jeder von unseren Angelegenheiten wissen."

"Wovon redest du Draco? Es weiß doch schon jeder von unseren Angelegenheiten. Denkst du die Leute wissen nicht, dass wir miteinander schlafen? Was ist heute los mit dir? Du benimmst dich wirklich seltsam."

"Nichts ist los, Pansy. Ich will nur in Ruhe essen, okay? Ich will nicht streiten." Er wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass sie verschwinden würde. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt zu verarbeiten, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Er war gleich eingeschlafen, nach dem besten Sex seines Lebens. Harry hatte noch geschlafen, als er gegangen war, also hatten sie nicht über die Details ihrer neuen 'Freundschaft' reden können. Wenn es überhaupt so etwas war. Eine Freundschaft zu Potter zuzugeben, war so fremdartig, dass er Kopfschmerzen davon bekam.

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als er Blaise durch die Tür kommen sah. Er hatte ihn seit der Schlägerei am Freitag nicht mehr gesehen. Er wollte alles über dessen Beziehung mit Thomas wissen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Blaise mit dem anderen Gryffindor beschäftigt war, anstatt mit Potter. Blaise ging zu ihm herüber und setzte sich. Er sah Draco ernst an, bevor er sprach,

"Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich für das, was Freitagnacht passiert ist. Es war jedoch ziemlich scheiße. Aber wenigstens hast du versucht, die Situation zu beruhigen. Danke. Aber ich schätze, ich bin aus dem Slytherin Fanclub draußen" Er griff nach einem Kelch Kürbissaft.

"Du bist nicht draußen, Blaise." Er lächelte ihn schief an. "Schau, du bist derjenige gewesen, der mir geraten hat, mich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer herauszuhalten. Und das tue ich jetzt."

Er lachte. "Seit wann hörst du auf das, was ich sage? Ich schätze du bist angepisst wegen Dean. Ich brenne darauf deine Anti-Gryffindor Tirade zu hören."

Draco lachte leise und lehnte sich dann zu Blaise rüber. "Normalerweise würde ich dir den Gefallen tun, vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Also was ist jetzt? Ist er deine neue Eroberung?"

Blaise schien überrascht. Er hatte die Frage nicht erwartet und auch nicht Dracos ruhige Akzeptanz der Situation. "Nun, er ist nicht wirklich eine Eroberung. Ich lerne ihn kennen und er ist ziemlich cool. Aber warum bist du nicht sauer?"

"Warum sollte ich sauer sein? Es ist dein Leben. Wenn du meinst mit Gryffindors rumhängen zu müssen, dann ist das dein Selbstmord. Wie bist du an ihn geraten? Ich dachte, du… ähm, nun… Ich dachte, du magst jemand anderen." Er senkte seine Stimme. Er hatte Blaise nicht gesagt, dass er gesehen hat, wie er Potter letzte Woche geküsst hatte.

Er seufzte. "Tja, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Wir wurden sozusagen zusammen geworfen. Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, aber Dean ist cool. Ich versuche das Beste daraus zu machen. Ich hab meine Chance bei der anderen Person versaut, weil sie Freunde sind. Wenn ich herausfinde, wer dahinter steckt…" Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust.

Draco sah ihn gelassen an. "Also dieser 'andere' Freund, könnte das… Potter sein?"

Blaise' Augen blitzen auf. "Fang nicht wieder damit an, Draco. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für einen alten Streit."

"Entspann dich, Blaise. Ich fang nicht wieder damit an, okay? Ich will nicht über den Wunderjungen streiten. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn du Geheimnisse vor mir hast. Das hattest du früher nie. Keine Geheimnisse mehr, okay?" Er lächelte ausgeglichen, ohne eine Spur von Schuld.

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wir sind Slytherins, Draco. Wir haben immer Geheimnisse. Aber ich werde dir eins verraten. Ja, er war es." Er sah Draco an, als ob er ihn herausfordern wollte, etwas dazu zu sagen.

"Also willst du mir sagen, dass Potter auf Kerle steht? Bloody Hell, das ist saukomisch. Ich kann es nicht glauben." Unschuld zierte Dracos wunderschöne Gesichtszüge.

"Nun, soweit würde ich nicht gehen, aber er ist zumindest nicht abgeneigt. Wenn du das jemandem weitererzählst, werde ich dir deinen Hals umdrehen. Ich meine das ernst. Freund oder kein Freund, ich will nicht, dass du mir irgendwas versaust. Ich brauche nur Zeit, damit er sich mit der Idee anfreundet. Ich denke, er taut langsam auf."

Dracos Inneres zog sich zusammen. Sein Gesicht blieb teilnahmslos. "Zu was auftauen? Mit dir zusammen zu sein? Er war also an dir interessiert? Ich bezweifle das wirklich. Ich hoffe du fällst nicht auf seinen Schwachsinn herein."

Blaise seufzte und wandte um sich, um zu Harry zu sehen. Als er sich wieder zu Draco drehte war sein Gesichtausdruck voller Entschlossenheit. "Halt die Klappe, Draco! Du weißt nicht, worüber du redest. Ehrlich, ich mag Harry wirklich. Ich weiß, dass du nichts anderes als Lügen und Manipulation verstehst. Aber er ist kein Slytherin und er ist nicht so, wie wir immer dachten, dass er wäre. Er ist nicht perfekt und kein Musterjunge, wie alle immer tun. Ich denke, er hasst diese ganze Berühmtheit und das jeder weiß, was er jede Sekunde macht. Er ist humorvoll, trotz allem, was um ihn herum vorgeht. Ich falle nicht auf irgendeinen Schwachsinn rein."

"Also warum bist du dann mit Thomas zusammen? Wenn der Wunderjunge doch alles ist, was du willst, warum gibst du dich dann mit seinen Kumpel ab?"

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. "Er ist immer noch ein Gryffindor. Er will Deans Gefühle nicht verletzen. Ich will ihn auch nicht verletzten, aber wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, glaub mir, dann werde ich sie nutzen. Gib mir eine Nacht mit Harry und er wird mir gehören."

_Nur über meine Leiche._

Dracos Augen funkelten und er leckte sich verführerisch über seine Lippen. Blaise sah ihn argwöhnisch an. "Viel Glück damit."

-

Ron und Ginny hatten die Halle betreten und sich zu ihnen an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt. Ron saß neben Harry, blickte aber immer wieder zu Hermine, welche plötzlich sehr interessiert an ihrem Muffin zu sein schien. Ginny warf Harry wütende Blicke zu, als Seamus auftauchte. Er setzte sich neben Hermine, welche sich nun noch unwohler fühlte. Ron biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann Harry zu.

"Harry, wo warst du gewesen? Wir haben dich die letzte Nacht überall gesucht.", sagte Ron. "Warum bist du vom Feld weggerannt?"

"Ich bin nicht weggerannt, ich bin _gegangen_. Ich wollte nur ein wenig alleine sein."

"Hey, pass auf, wir haben trotzdem gewonnen! Sei nicht sauer wegen dem Schnatz. Ich weiß, dass es scheiße war, dass Malfoy ihn gefangen hat. Er hat wahrscheinlich irgendwie geschummelt. Aber sie haben trotzdem verloren! Es war ein tolles Spiel." Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Harry nickte, konnte den Verlust aber trotzdem noch fühlen. Ginnys Augen brannten Löcher in seinen Kopf. Genervt schaute er zu ihr,

"Was ist los mit dir? Willst du mich auch noch bemuttern? Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so viele Lilys auf der Welt gibt."

Hermine und Ron sahen ihn geschockt an. Sie hatten Harry niemals in solch einem Bezug über seine Mutter sprechen gehört. Selbst Ginny schien wegen seines Ausbruchs überrascht zu sein, aber erholte sich schnell wieder.

"Hattest du letzte Nacht jemanden in deinem Zimmer?", fragte sie mit vor Wut geröteten Wangen.

Ron stöhnte genervt auf. "Ginny, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst es sein lassen. Das geht dich nichts an."

Sie blickte ihren Bruder böse an. "Es geht auch dich nichts an, wenn ich meinem Freund eine Frage stellen will." Ihre Augen lagen blitzschnell wieder auf Harry.

"Warum fragst du mich das?" Harry hatte sich entschieden, sie nicht im Bezug auf 'meinem Freund' zu korrigieren. Das würde nur zu einer noch unangenehmeren Unterhaltung führen.

"Hattest du?"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. "Nein, hatte ich nicht." Er war Innerlich geschockt. Woher konnte Ginny wissen, dass jemand in seinem Zimmer gewesen war?

Ginny blickte ihn wütend an. "Ich habe jemanden heute Morgen aus deinem Zimmer kommen sehen, Harry! Sie war mit einem Tarnzauber belegt. Du lügst! Wer ist sie?" Ihr Mund zuckte.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck blieb nichts sagend. Er blickte kurz zu Ron, welcher nervös zurück schaute.

"Ginny, lass es! Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, okay?" seufzte Ron, als wäre es eine ständige Diskussion. Er wusste, dass er den Wutanfällen seiner Schwester nicht standhalten konnte.

"Sag mir, wer sie ist, Harry! Ich weiß, dass ich jemanden gesehen habe! Du hast gesagt, dass wir über unsere Beziehung reden würden und dass du deinen Freiraum bräuchtest. Du sagtest nicht, dass du deinen Freiraum brauchst, um mit anderen Mädchen rumzumachen. Wer auch immer es ist, ich will, dass du sofort aufhörst dich mit ihr zu treffen!", schrie Ginny schrill und ihre Stimme hallte durch die Halle.

Nun hatten die meisten Gryffindors aufgehört zu essen und sahen sie an. Colin und Dennis Creevy warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu. Jeder Gryffindor wusste von dem dauerhaften Drama zwischen Ginny und Harry. Ein paar Köpfe am Slytherin Tisch sahen ebenso auf, unter ihnen ein Blonder und ein Schwarzhaariger. Ebenso beobachtete ein Hufflepuff das Spektakel interessiert.

"Ginny, ich werde nicht noch mal mit dir darüber reden. Wir sind NICHT mehr zusammen. Ich hasse es, dir das mitzuteilen, aber ich kann jeden mit auf mein Zimmer nehmen, OHNE deine Erlaubnis. Tut mit Leid, ich will dich nicht verletzten, aber ich habe genug von dieser Scheiße. Es muss endlich enden."

Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt, sodass seine Worte nur ein Zischen waren. Er war sich bewusst, dass die gesamte Halle ihnen lauschte. Sein Mund zog sich wütend zusammen.

"Also war jemand in deinem Zimmer! Ich wusste es! Sie war Blond und groß! Wer war sie?"

Harrys Augen wandten sich kurz Silbernen zu. Das teuflische Lächeln, das er Ginny gab, ließen Hermine und Seamus zusammenzucken.

"Es könnte jede gewesen sein, solange du es nicht warst."

Ginny fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne. Sie lächelte Harry listig an. "Nun, du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Ich werde es selbst herausfinden. So viele große Blondinen gibt es hier nicht. Ich weiß, dass sie mindestens Fünftklässlerin sein muss, was die Auswahl ziemlich einschränkt. Und wenn ich herausfinde, wer sie ist, Harry, dann wird sie sich wünschen sich nicht mit mir angelegt und mit dir gefickt zu haben! Soll ich gehen und alle ausfragen? Ich weiß, sie würde mir nur zu gerne erzählen, dass sie mit MEINEM Freund schläft." Ginny stand vom Tisch auf.

Auf den ersten Blick schien es ein wenig schwer zu sein zu raten, wer die Blonde war. Doch es gab nicht viele große Blondinen, die mindestens in ihrem fünften Jahr waren. Zurzeit befanden sich nur fünf in der Halle. Zwei Hufflepuffs, eine Ravenclaw und zwei Slytherins, von denen eine männlich war. Kate Smith und Shannon Ayers aus Hufflepuff waren keine ernstzunehmenden Anwärterinnen. Kate hatte einen Freund, dem sie treu ergeben war. Shannon hatte einen Vampirfetisch. Audrey Tinsdale aus Ravenclaw war mit Padma Patil zusammen. Also blieben nur Slytherin übrig. Simona Jansen, welche halb Veela war, war erst fünfzehn und mit einem der reichsten Zauberer der Welt verlobt, welcher Durmstrang besuchte. Sie genoss es jedem davon zu erzählen, der es hören wollte. Draco war der Einzige weitere Blonde im Raum.

Hermines Augen verengten sich, als sie die Situation schnell einschätzte. Sie blickte Harry mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen an. Das konnte nicht richtig sein…

Ron wählte einen unangemessenen Zeitpunkt, um zu sprechen, "Du hattest jemandem in deinem Zimmer? Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt. Und ich sitze hier, und versuche ihr zu erzählen, dass sie falsch liegt." Er schien angepisst zu sein. "Wann ist das passiert?"

"Gott, Ron, halt die Fresse! Du hilfst damit überhaupt niemandem. Was typisch ist.", zischte Hermine. Ron blickte zu Hermine und verzog das Gesicht.

"Entschuldige? Wenigstens versuche ich Harry ein Freund zu sein, etwas über das andere Verräter, welche nicht genannt werden wollen, nichts wissen."

Hermine erblasste. "Verräter? Oh, lass uns nicht über Verrat und Betrug reden. Du hast mich einst beschuldigt, mich mit dem Feind zu verbrüdern, aber wer schläft denn jetzt mit ihm, eh?" Sie starrte Ron scharf an.

Hermine bemerkte, dass auch Harry fast so schuldig wie Ron dreinblickte. Neville und Dean, welche sich kurz bevor der Streit losgebrochen war, an den Tisch gesetzte hatten, verblieben auffällig ruhig. Neville schien verletzt.

"Oh… Ich… Es tut mir leid, Neville. Ich meinte dass nicht so. Ich freue mich für dich und Millicent." Ihre Wangen waren vor Scham gerötet. Dean sah von Hermine zu Neville und wieder zurück, seine Stirn legte sich vor Wut in Falten.

"Oh, also schlafe ich jetzt mit dem Feind? Bin ich ein Verräter? Es ist okay für Neville mit dieser Monsterfrau Millicent zusammen zu sein und einen Streit mit den Slytherins anzuzetteln und ihr alle helft mit, aber niemand freut sich für mich? Und als Harry mit Blaise rumgehangen hat und ihn am See geküsst hat? Keiner hat darüber auch nur ein Wort verloren. Und Ron hat mit der Braut von Frankenstein geschlafen, aber alle tun so, als wäre es nicht passiert. Aber ich bin jetzt ein Verräter! Wer glaubt das noch?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich und er starrte Harry an. "Du hast Zabini am See geküsst? Was…"

Hermines Augen verengten sich. "Harry, ist das wahr? Wenn ja, dann hast du mich angelogen!"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber er hatte keine Chance etwas zu sagen.

Neville lächelte Dean höhnisch an. "Nimm das zurück, was du über Millicent sagtest. Niemand hat je etwas über deinen Medusa-haarigen Freund gesagt, der Harry mehr mag, als dich!"

"Tut er nicht! Er ist über Harry hinweg! Und das sind Dreadlocks, aber du würdest das eh nicht verstehen. Und du hast Millicent nie gemocht, also tu nicht so. Du magst sie doch nur, weil du endlich wen hast, mit dem du ficken kannst!"

Neville war empört.

"Du bist ein Verräter, Dean!", brüllte Seamus. "Du und Zabini? Zusammen? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Und ich habe geglaubt, wir wären Freunde. Wie kannst du so etwas vor mir verheimlichen. Du bist so eine Schwuchtel!"

Dean blickte Seamus bedrohlich an. "Du bist nicht in der Position über Verrat zu reden, Seamus. Du und Hermine seid einfach… es ist falsch, was ihr tut."

Ginny wandte sich zu Dean und sagte, "Ich bin so froh, dass es endlich mal jemand gesagt hat. Ihr alle hättet wenigstens ein oder zwei Tage warten können, bis ihr meinem Bruder in den Rücken fällt." Sie sah zu Ron, welcher immer noch Harry anstarrte. "Ron, du könntest es wieder regeln. Und, Hermine, du hast echt Nerven mir Ratschläge zu geben." Sie sah Hermine angewidert an.

Hermine schnaubte. "Einer muss es ja machen. Du machst dich total lächerlich, Ginny! Harry ist fertig mit dir und du siehst das einfach nicht. Er hat jetzt andere Dinge zu tun; Zum Beispiel Zabini zu küssen." Sie blickte zornig auf Harry.

"Harry hat Zabini nicht geküsst, Zabini hat ihn geküsst. Ich dachte, du weißt immer alles, du Klugscheißerin.", antwortete Ginny.

Ron starrte immer noch Harry an, "Harry und Zabini?"

Dean sah Ginny misstrauisch an. "Woher weißt du das? Du bist eine hinterlistige Hure! Ich brauch dich nicht auf meiner Seite, Ginny. Ich habe nicht vergessen, was du getan hast. Du hast Harry angelogen, damit er mich und Blaise erwischen konnte und du hast uns mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt. Gib es endlich zu!"

"Oh Gott, Dean. Krieg dich wieder ein. Du bist nicht so wichtig, als das dich jemand verhexen wurde. Wenn, dann war es entweder dein Slytherin Freund oder Malfoy. Er war auch ziemlich verärgert wegen ihrer Freundschaft. Hast du je darüber nachgedacht?", fragte Ginny schnippisch.

"Natürlich nicht", höhnte Seamus. "Er ist ein schrecklicher Menschenkenner."

"Ja, das stimmt wohl, wenn ich sehe, dass du mit der Freundin deines Kumpels schläfst. Mit so einem will ich nicht befreundet sein. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du so verachtenswert bist. Das ist einfach falsch.", schrie Dean.

"Ja, du hast auch keinen Funken Moral. Wie ekelhaft ist das bitte, dass du mit dem Kerl zusammen bist, der _deinen Kumpel, Harry_ gefickt hat, kurz bevor er dich gefickt hat. Das ist widerlich."

"Hey-!", schrie Harry. "Ich habe mit Zabini nicht gefickt-"

"Ja, Harry war nicht mit Zabini zusammen in dieser Nacht. Ich habe ihn mit Malfoy zum Schloss gehen sehen.", meldete sich Neville zu Wort.

Der Windzug, der über den Tisch zog, als alle Köpfe sich zu Harry wandten, um diesen anzustarren, sorgte dafür, dass etliche Servietten zu Boden fielen.

Hermine blinzelte mehrere Male schnell hintereinander, vielleicht denkend, wenn sie es schnell genug tat, dass es ihr helfen würde, zu verarbeiten was sie gerade gehört hatte. Seamus Unterkiefer harkte aus, als sein Mund soweit auffiel, dass man das Innere seines Halses sehen konnte. Ginnys Gesicht verzog sich so stark, dass sie aussah wie ein weggeworfenes Stück Pergament, sie rümpfte ihre Nase und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, als würde sie auf eine Zitrone beißen. Dean grinste wahnsinnig.

Neville sah besorgt aus, realisierend, wie das geklungen haben musste. "Ich meine-"

Ron, welcher immer noch den Kuss am See verarbeitete, hörte nur die Worte "Harry", "Ficken" und "Malfoy". Sein Gesicht wurde dunkelrot und er versuchte von seinem Stuhl aufzuspringen. Er schaffte es allerdings nur mit seinen Knien gegen die Unterseite des Holztisches zu stoßen.

"DU FICKST MIT MALFOY?", keuchte er laut, sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen.

Harry sah Ron ausdruckslos an. Er griff Rons Hemdkragen und zog ihn so plötzlich an sich ran, dass Hermine aufschrie. Aus anderer Sicht hätte es aussehen können, als wären sie Lover gewesen. Harrys Lippen waren nahe an Rons Ohr. Rons Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete keuchend.

"Setz dich hin und halt die Fresse, oder du wirst den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben.", sagte Harry leise. Er atmete schwer und die Dunkelheit in ihm kehrte zurück, schneller und härter als das letzte Mal. Ron öffnete die Augen und starrte Harry an. Er keuchte lautlos, als Harrys Augen von einen leuchteten Grün zu einem dunklen Schwarz wurden. Er richtete sich auf, aber nicht bevor er einen dunklen Schatten über Harry Gesicht huschen sah, fast als wäre eine Wolke nur über ihn hinüber gezogen.

"H-H-arry", stotterte er. "Bist du okay?"

"Natürlich ist er nicht okay, Ron! Du hast ihn gerade beschuldigt mit Malfoy zu ficken! Er wird nie wieder okay sein!", warnte Ginny.

Seamus, Dean und Neville beobachteten Harry besorgt, alle vorhergehenden Unterhaltungen waren vergessen. Sie alle fühlten einen seltsamen Magiewechsel am Tisch, als ob ein Tuch über sie gefallen wäre und sie ersticken würde.

"Mir geht's gut.", sagte er leise. Er sah sie alle mit einem wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Und fürs Protokoll, ich ficke nicht mit Malfoy." Er wandte seinen eisernen Blick auf Ginny. Sie wich leicht vor ihm zurück, sich der Wut, die in seinen Augen loderte, vollkommen bewusst. Sie konnte sogar die Hitze fühlen, die von ihm ausging.

"Niemand war letzte Nacht in meinem Zimmer. _Ich_ stand unter dem Tarnzauber. Ich habe keine Lust euch jede meiner Bewegungen zu melden. Aber ich sage euch, ich wollte niemandem nach dem Spiel sehen. Ihr hättet mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Gestern war Sirius' Geburtstag. Und ich wollte das Spiel für ihn gewinnen, mein letztes Spiel gegen Slytherin. Seid ihr jetzt glücklich, alles über meine Angelegenheiten zu wissen? Muss ich euch jetzt allen erzählen, wann ich das nächste Mal ins Bad gehen will?"

Er stieß den Teller vor sich beiseite. Er rutschte über den Tisch und landete auf dem Boden. Das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Porzellan füllte die Stille. Er stand auf, warf einen letzten Blick auf den Tisch und verließ dann die Halle, seine geschockten Freunde glotzten ihm hinterher.

-

Harry ging zum See hinunter. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Es war so dämlich von ihm, so die Kontrolle zu verlieren, besonders da die Dinge jetzt _anders_ lagen. Er musste sich besser unter Kontrolle halten, musste den Dämon zurück halten. Er lächelte, sein Plan würde funktionieren. Es war Zeit sein Training fortzusetzen.

Er eilte zurück ins Schloss, mit den Gedanken schon bei seinem Vorhaben. Er hatte die Fette Dame erreicht, als eine Stimme seinen Namen flüsterte.

Er sah in die Schatten. Weißblondes Haar schimmerte in der Dunkelheit.

"Malfoy? Was machst du hier? Verschwinde, bevor dich jemand sieht!"

"Nicht bevor du mir erzählst, was das heute Morgen beim Frühstück war! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Er kam aus dem Schatten heraus und Harry konnte sehen, dass er ziemlich angepisst war.

Harry ging auf ihn zu und drückte ihn den Korridor entlang auf einen leeren Lagerraum zu. Sie gingen hinein und Harry schloss die Tür. Er wandte sich um und wurde gegen die geschlossene Tür gedrückt. Malfoys Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du für ein Spiel spielst, Potter. Aber die Scheiße endet genau jetzt. Halt dich verdammt noch mal von mir fern. Und wenn du jemandem erzählst, dass-" Er hielt plötzlich inne.

Harrys Körper bebte und seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen. Draco konnte das Zittern in seinen Armen fühlen. Er wich von Harry zurück und Angst ergriff ihn. Er war bereit aus dem Raum zu fliehen, als er realisierte, dass Harry _lachte_.

"Was ist so lustig, Potter?", fragte Draco gereizt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Potter da einfach stand und ihn auslachte.

"Du, Malfoy. Es reicht mit deinem Theater. Du solltest das in der Öffentlichkeit aufführen. Du könntest einen 'Wizzy' gewinnen." Er grinste breit.

Draco kochte vor Wut. "Was? Oh, du reißt dämliche Witze. Was ist daran lustig? Hast du dem Wiesel gesagt, was passiert ist? Du sagtest, du würdest niemandem davon erzählen!"

Harry sah ihn verärgert an. "Denkst du wirklich, ich würde ihm oder irgendjemandem davon erzählen? Es ist auch so verrückt genug, warum sollte ich noch einen draufsetzen, indem ich ihnen von diesen… Unfällen erzähle? Das würde man mir noch ewig vorwerfen! Ich meinte es ernst, als ich sagte, ich würde es niemandem erzählen. Also hör auf, dir darüber Gedanken zu machen."

"Nun, ich bin nicht überzeugt. Das Wiesel schien ziemlich genau zu wissen, worum es ging, wenn du mich fragst."

"Ron weiß gar nichts, außer dass ich Blaise am See geküsst habe. Er hatte Neville missverstanden, als dieser sagte, dass er uns zusammen nach Hogwarts laufen gesehen hat."

"Was? Blaise hat dich am See geküsst? Wann?"

"Das ist nicht wichtig, Malfoy! Wichtig ist, dass wir sie von der Spur ablenken. Ginny hat dich unter dem Tarnzauber heute Morgen mein Zimmer verlassen sehen." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Sie ist ein totaler Albtraum."

"Blaise hat dich am See geküsst. Dieser Hund! Er mir das nie erzählt! Und du auch nicht!" Er blickte Harry böse an. "Was habt ihr noch getan? Merlin! Hab ich…" Er erblasste erheblich.

"Malfoy, können wir uns dem dringenderen Problem zuwenden? Wen interessiert das schon! Und ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du der erste Kerl warst, mit dem ich geschlafen habe, okay. Komm drüber hinweg."

"Ja, aber… aber… ihr könntet anderes getan haben."

"Wie die Dinge, die _du_ mit ihm getan hast?" Harry grinste.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Ich habe nichts mit ihm getan, er ist mein bester Freund."

Harry zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wäre doch ein guter Grund…"

"Gott, sag mir nicht, dass du mit Weasley…" Draco erschauerte.

"Weißt du was, Malfoy. Ich habe Besseres zu tun und du beginnst mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Sind wir hier fertig?" Harry tat, als wolle er den Raum verlassen.

"Schön, Potter. Ich glaube dir. Du hast ihnen nichts erzählt. Aber sorge auch dafür, dass es nicht rauskommt. Die undichte Stelle liegt auf deiner Seite, was von der Aktion heute bewiesen wurde."

"Nun, nichts davon wäre passiert, wenn Ginny dich nicht aus meinem Zimmer hätte sehen kommen. Du hättest deine Haarfarbe wenigstens in etwas weniger Auffälliges ändern können. Ich kann versuchen Ginny davon abzulenken, aber es wird nicht einfach werden. Dieses Mädchen ist ein Höllenhund."

"Deine Freunde sind auf jeden Fall zu neugierig, Potter. Das Problem habe ich nicht. Was ich sage, ist in Slytherin Gesetz.

"Dieses Mal muss ich dir zustimmen.", gab Harry reumütig zu.

Draco sah ihn überrascht an. Potter gab offen zu, dass seine Freunde neugierige Wichtigtuer waren?

"Oh, guck nicht so geschockt. Meine Freunde nicht keine Heiligen, Malfoy. Wir gehen uns des Öfteren auf die Nerven. Ist zwischen dir und Crabbe immer Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen?"

Draco lachte. "Für ihn schon."

Die beiden lachten zusammen und es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und Geräusch. Harry war der erste, der die Behaglichkeit bemerkte. Es war etwas, dass sie noch nie getan hatten. Beide wurden sich dessen bewusst und schwiegen plötzlich.

Harry hatte sich gegen die Tür gelehnt. Er stand aufrecht und glättete sein Shirt.

"Ich würde gern sagen, dass es eine Freude war, aber… du weißt schon." Er grinste Draco träge an. "Ich muss gehen."

"Wann arbeitest du an dem Magiezeugs?", fragte er. Er wollte nicht allzu begierig klingen.

Harry beobachtete Draco angespannt, sein Verstand arbeitete. Er wandte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Ich wollte heute Abend daran arbeiten. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann, Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit ich dich da rein ziehen soll."

"Du denkst, dass du mir nicht vertrauen kannst? Ich habe kein Wort über uns verraten, zu niemandem. Habe ich mich nicht bewiesen?"

"Nein. Sex bedeutet nicht alles. Wenn jemand davon weiß, wird er davon nicht sterben, außer vielleicht aus Stolz. Ich rede von etwas ganz Anderem."

Draco schien fasziniert. "Was hast du vor, Potter? Ist es eines deiner Abenteuer, in die du dich immer stürzt? Ist es etwas, was uns Ärger einbringt, uns töten könnte?"

"Ja, alles richtig."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. "Meinst du das wirklich ernst? Warum willst du mich dabei haben? Wo sind deine treuen Gefährten, der Unbrauchbare Junge und das Nervige Mädchen?"

"Sie sammeln unser Maskottchen ein, das Unglaublich Hopsende Frettchen."

Draco blickte finster drein. "Oh, klar Potter, das hatte ich fast vergessen."

"Pass auf, Malfoy, die Wahrheit ist, du könntest der Einzige sein, der die Ironie meiner Taten erfassen könnte. Wenn du willst, triff mich im Raum der Wünsche um Mitternacht. Wenn nicht, dann bleib mir verdammt noch mal aus dem Weg." Er verließ den Raum, nicht auf Dracos Entscheidung wartend. Dieser starrte ihm ziemlich geschockt hinterher. Potter benahm sich so… Slytherin.

-

Als Draco im Raum der Wünsche ankam, war Harry schon da. Er stand in der Mitte des Raumes und malte seltsame Hieroglyphen auf seine nackte Haut. Draco starrte ihn an, hypnotisiert von Harrys sinnlichen Bewegungen, als er sein Kunstwerk beendete. Trotz der Sinnlichkeit, strahlte Harry tödliche Absichten aus, wie die Krieger aus alten Zeiten. Seine goldene Haut, welche nach all der Zeit immer noch gebräunt war, nahm rote, gelbe und braune Farben auf sich auf, was dafür sorgte, dass seine Haut im Licht zu glühen schien. Es gab kaum Lichtquellen in dem Raum, außer einer einzelnen Kerze in der Mitte des Kreises. Das große, schwarze Buch, das Draco auf Harrys Nachtisch gesehen hatte, lag neben ihm. Harry hob den Kopf und sah prüfend und düster in Dracos Gesicht.

"Also kann ich dir vertrauen? Oder wirst du mich hintergehen, wenn es zu deinem Vorteil ist?"

"Ich bin hergekommen, oder nicht?"

"Unterschreib eine Erklärung." Er ließ eine Pergamentrolle aus einer kleinen Schatulle schweben, die auf einem Beistelltisch stand, den Draco vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Komm schon, Potter. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht verraten werde."

"Malfoy, unterschreib es oder verschwinde."

Grummelnd überschrieb Malfoy das Papier. "Das muss wirklich gut sein, wenn du solch ein verdammtes Drama drum machst."

Zufrieden ließ Harry das Pergament wieder in die Box schweben und holte eine Phiole hervor. Ihr Inhalt war dunkelviolett. Dann ging er auf die Schatulle zu und nahm eine Pille heraus, die aussah wie eine Süßigkeit.

Draco beobachtete ihn interessiert. "Was ist das?"

"Es hilft gegen die Schmerzen" Er leerte die Phiole in einem Zug und wankte leicht, doch dann richtete er sich auf. "Du kannst eine haben, wenn du willst." Er hielt ihm eine hin.

Draco sah auf die Pille. "Du benutzt Drogen, Potter?"

Harry lachte. "Ja. Als ich herausgefunden hatte, was es war, war ich selbst ziemlich geschockt. Aber es interessiert mich nicht. Sie haben mir mehr geholfen, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Draco war sprachlos. Harry gab offen zu Drogen zunehmen. Er hätte das niemals vermutet. Allerdings trank Harry ziemlich viel. Drogen waren gar nicht so abwegig. Er hatte selbst mal welche benutzt, ein oder zweimal. "Von wem hast du die?"

"Pass auf, ich hab sie einfach, okay? Willst du oder willst du nicht? Ich bin nicht süchtig oder so, sie helfen nur gegen den Schmerz von dem Werwolfangriff."

Draco sah ihn neugierig an. Er wollte die Aussage bestreiten, aber entschied sich dagegen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für eine Standpauke. Er sah auf die Pille hinab.

"Vielleicht wird das deine Meinung ändern."

Harry legte sich die Pille auf die Zunge und ging zu Draco hinüber. Er lehnte sich vor und drückte leicht mit der Zunge gegen Dracos Lippen, wartete eingelassen zu werden. Jegliches Zögern von Draco hatte sich sofort aufgelöst und er öffnete seinen Mund für Harry. Harrys Zunge glitt in Dracos Mund und dieser antwortete auf gleiche Weise. Harrys Kuss schmeckte süß, nach Pfirsich. Draco staunte über die Empfindung. Er bemerkte nicht einmal die Pille, welche sich in seinem Mund fast aufgelöst hatte.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, und brach damit den Kuss. Draco stand wie angewurzelt und mit offenem Mund da. Sein Verstand wirbelte herum. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Harrys Lippen immer noch auf seinen lägen und seine Hände ihn immer noch berührten. Der Fakt, dass Harry nun auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand, bezwang seine Fantasie nicht.

"Nun muss ich was tun. Leg dich hin und warte, okay?" Draco bemerkte die weiche Plüschcouch an der Wand zu seiner Rechten. Harry nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa.

"Egal was passiert, unterbreche es nicht, okay?" Draco nickte. Harrys Worten schienen weit weg zu sein. Er fühlte sich, als ob er schweben würde.

Draco legte sich auf die Couch und er beobachtete Harry, wie dieser zurück zur Kerze ging. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und öffnete das Buch. Harry schloss seine Augen und atmete gleichmäßig ein und aus. Draco sah, dass die farbigen Symbole auf Harrys Haut sich zu drehen begannen und sie waberten, als ob sie lebendig wären. Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab, um besser sehen zu können. Harry schien ruhig, aber machtvoll da zu sitzen. Draco fühlte, wie sich die Magie im Raum verstärkte. Es lagen ein schwacher süßer Geruch und eine elektrische Ladung in der Luft. Draco begann sich ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen, aber der beruhigende Rausch der Droge unterdrückte dieses Gefühl.

Stille herrschte im Raum. Die Kerze flackerte und dann leuchtete die Flamme auf, breitete sich in einer Funkenfontäne aus. Draco versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber seine Glieder gehorchten ihm nicht. Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Harry seine Hand auf das Buch gelegt hatte und er rief,

_"Aimelotreve EGO addo vos porro tarnen EGO imperium vos!" _

Er wiederholte es dreimal. Das Buch zuckte einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Ein dunkler Schatten erhob sich aus den Seiten, erhellt von dem Kerzenlicht, welches noch mehr flackerte. Im Raum wurde es heiß und finster, die Hitze schimmerte von den eiskalten Fliesen.

Draco beobachtete mit morbider Faszination, wie sich der Schatten auf Harry zu bewegte. Harry zeigte keine Angst, sondern streckte seine Hand begrüßend aus. Der Schatten hatte animalische Züge, war jedoch nicht klar umgrenzt. Er stoppte weniger Zentimeter vor Harry. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

"INCARCEROUS"

Der Schatten begann stark zu schimmern und Harry beugte sich über ihn. Er inhalierte die nebelartige Erscheinung in tiefen Atemzügen. Blut lief aus Harrys Nase und er spuckt es auf den Boden. Er führte zitternd einen Reinigungszauber auf seinem Gesicht und dem Boden aus. Erst dann wandte er sich zu Draco.

"Potter! Scheiße! Was zum Teufel hast du getan?" Draco war blass. Er schaffte es, sich auf der Couch aufzusetzen und dann aufzustehen, um zu Harry zu gehen. Er reichte ihm eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

"Fass mich nicht an!", schrie Harry alarmiert. Draco wich erschreckt zurück.

"Ich wollte nur helfen, Potter!"

"Ich weiß, Malfoy, aber es ist… nicht sicher mich jetzt zu berühren. Mir geht's gut." Er versuchte zu Lächeln, aber es wurde nur eine verzogene Grimasse. Seine Stimme klang tief, heiser und… _besessen. _Draco konnte die wirbelnde Iris sehen, nichts reflektierte sich in ihr, sie war nur dunkel und leer.

"Potter, was zum Teufel war das? Das war ein dunkler Zauber!"

"Was dachtest du denn, Malfoy?"

Jede Spur von Dracos Arroganz verschwand in diesem ernüchternden und Angst einflössenden Moment. Zu erfahren, dass Harry Potter Dunkle Magie benutzte, kündete für Draco den unwiderruflichen Wandel der Welt an. Wenn der einst so stolze und wahre Gryffindor dunkle Zauber benutzte, um dunkle Kreaturen zu beschwören, welche Merlin weiß was anrichten sollten, dann waren sie alle verloren. Die Zaubererwelt befand sich am Rande der Zerstörung. Die giftige und tückische Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords hatte es endlich geschafft, Dracos sorgfältig konstruierte Illusionen zu zerstören.

Anstatt sich mit dem Ausmaß seines zusammengebrochenen Glaubenssystems auseinanderzusetzen, erlaubte ihm sein Verstand nur, sich auf weniger bedrängende Probleme zu konzentrieren.

"Du verwendest Dunkle Zauber in Hogwarts an? Weißt du was für Ärger du bekommen wirst?" Ein noch beängstigender Gedanke kam ihm. "Warte, ich bin zusammen mit dir hier drin! Jetzt werden wir beide der Schule verwiesen werden! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Was zum Teufel sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Er schaute sich panisch um, halb erwartend, das Dumbledore durch eine der Wände erscheinen würde, bereit seinen Zauberstab zu zerbrechen und ihn nach Askaban zu schicken. Er sah aus, wie ein scheues Fohlen, bereit jeden Moment zu flüchten.

"Beruhige dich Malfoy und hör auf so ein Schwachkopf zu sein. Wir werden nicht erwischt. Darauf habe ich geachtet."

"Wie hast du darauf geachtet? Und was zum Teufel hast du da heraufbeschworen?"

"Das ist der Raum der Wünsche. Ich habe mir einen Ort gewünscht, an dem man mich nicht erwischt. Und das ist genau das, was ich bekommen habe. Oh und ich habe einen Dämon heraufbeschworen." Er sagte dies, als ob er sich nur ein Zaubertrankbuch ausgeliehen hätte. Er hob sein Shirt auf und zog es sich über. "Ich muss gehen und dieses Zeug abwaschen. Diese Runen sind so was wie Tattoos. Schwer abzubekommen."

"Ich kann das nicht glauben. Du hast einen Dämon beschworen? Warum? Wozu?"

Harry winkte mit seiner Hand über die verbliebenen Gegenstände im Raum. Das Buch, die Kerze und die Schatulle verschwanden.

"Potter??"

Harry seufzte. "Ich kann Voldemort nicht ohne zusätzliche Hilfe besiegen."

"Und du glaubst, ein Dämon würde dir dabei helfen?"

"Ja, und ich werde die Toten wiedererwecken."

-


	13. Slave to the Rhythm

Kapitel 12 - Slave to the Rhythm

Hermine war eine schreckliche Freundin. Zumindest sagte sie sich das immer wieder selbst. Warum hatte sie nicht gesehen, dass Harry sich veränderte? Wie konnte sie das nicht bemerkt haben? Nun, das war nicht ganz wahr. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er sich anders benahm, aber sie war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie beschlossen hatte, es zu ignorieren.

Harry war seit Cedrics Tod anders gewesen. Das war jedoch nicht unüblich, jeder würde von so einem tragischen Tod beeinflusst werden. Sie selbst war nicht mehr so, wie sie vorher gewesen war. Aber Harry hatte ihn sterben sehen. Sie konnte sich unmöglich vorstellen, wie das gewesen sein musste. Und dann, als Sirius vor zwei Jahren starb, wurde Harry zu einer brodelnden Ansammlung aus Wut und Verzweiflung. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Sie musste immer vorsichtig um ihn herum sein, sich nie sicher, wann er sich entladen würde. Sie hatte gebetet, dass er etwas anderes finden würde, worauf er sich konzentrieren könnte, außer Voldemort und kommende Tode.

Sie war glücklich gewesen, als er Trost bei Ginny gefunden hatte. Es war so wunderbar für ihre beiden Freunde, oder das hatte sie gedacht. Sie wusste, dass Ginny seit sie Kinder waren in Harry verliebt gewesen ist und sie wollte aufrichtig, dass er glücklich ist. Aber nun war es ein absolutes Desaster zwischen ihnen. Ihre Beziehung hatte für beide alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Sie hatte Harry schon öfter wütend erlebt, aber diese ruhige, tödliche Wut, die direkt unter seiner Haut glimmte an diesem einen Tag beim Frühstück, hatte sie komplett verängstigt.

Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er in den letzten Monaten langsam jemand geworden war, den sie nicht mehr wieder erkannte. Er hatte diese Dunkelheit an sich, als würde er permanent unter einem Schatten leben, im wörtlichen und im übertragenen Sinne. Sie war bis auf die Knochen erschüttert gewesen, als Harry Zauberstablose Magie im Pub benutzt hatte. Seit dieser Nacht war es ihr nicht möglich gewesen Harry in die Enge zutreiben und ihn auszufragen. Es war, als würde sie versuchen Sonnenstrahlen einfangen zu wollen. Am Frühstückstisch hatte sie die Macht, die von ihm ausging gespürt. Es war eine dunkle Macht. Sie wusste genug von Dunkler Magie, um den Unterschied zu kennen. Es machte ihr Angst, daran zu denken, was das möglicherweise alles bedeuten könnte.

Und jetzt war da dieses neue Problem mit Malfoy. Sie hatte Harrys Gesicht gesehen, als sie Ron beschuldigt hatte, mit dem Feind zu schlafen. Es war nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen, aber Harry hatte zusammengezuckt. Sie hatte den befürchtenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen. Ginnys Beschreibung von einer blonden Person könnte auf Malfoy zutreffen. Schließlich fiel ihr auch wieder die Nacht ein, in der Malfoy Rons Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hatte. Sie war gegangen, aber Malfoy ist im Pub geblieben. Neville hatte ihr unter vier Augen erzählt, dass er sie Arm in Arm und ziemlich besoffen zurück zum Schloss hatte laufen sehen.

Die Neuigkeit beunruhigte Hermine. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass Harry ein Trinker werden würde. Als Harry den Fuchsbau nach seinem Streit mit Ginny verlassen hatte, hatte Charlie ihnen erzählt, dass Harry in Rumänien ziemlich viel getrunken hatte. Auch hatte er viele Schmerztränke eingenommen. Charlie hatte es einfach auf Harrys Unerfahrenheit im Umgang mit Drachen geschoben. Neue Wärter waren die harte Arbeit nicht gewohnt und verletzten sich oft bei scheinbar einfachen Aufgaben.

Hermine fragte sich, ob auch Ron etwas bemerkt hatte. Seit sie kein Wort mehr miteinander redeten, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr wohl. Sie waren immer die besten Freunde gewesen und jetzt konnte sie keinen von beiden mehr erreichen.

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und ging noch mal ihre Mitschriften von Verwandlung durch, als das Portrait zur Seite schwang. Sie sah flammend rotes Haar. Sie seufzte, schob ihre Wut dann aber zur Seite und schloss ihr Buch.

"Ron, ich muss mit dir reden."

Er sah sie an und Zorn blühte auf seinem Gesicht, wie eine Blume auf.

"Ich glaube nicht, Hermine. Es gibt nichts, was du mir sagen könntest, dass ich hören will." Er ging in Richtung seines Zimmers.

"Ron! Es ist wichtig. Es geht um… Harry."

"Was ist mit ihm?"

Sie sah sich im Raum um. Etliche Schüler saßen immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie winkte ihn hinüber zu ihrem Tisch. Er folgte, stellte seine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab und sah sie mit verschränkten Armen an.

"Dann rede."

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry. Hast du bemerkt, dass er sich irgendwie seltsam benimmt?"

Ron schnaubte. "Hermine, ich müsste ein totaler Schwachkopf sein, wenn ich das nicht bemerkt hätte. Er hat einen Teller auf uns geworfen. Er hat gedroht mich zu töten. Er küsst Slytherins. Er beherrscht Zauberstablose Magie. Er hat meine Schwester total zerstört. Ja, die Dinge um Harry sind in letzter Zeit seltsam."

"Nun, was machen wir jetzt? Hast du überhaupt mit ihm geredet?"

Ron neigte den Kopf. "Wir? _Wir_ machen gar nichts. Harry hat die ganze Woche nicht wirklich mit mir geredet. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll. Er ist zurzeit nicht sehr offenherzig."

"Das ist es ja, Ron. Warum ist er so anders? Harry war nie so zu uns gewesen. Bist du nicht besorgt?"

"Ganz ehrlich, nein. Harry hat viel zu tun. Hat er immer. Wenn er Hilfe braucht, dann wird er danach fragen. Er ist kein Baby, Hermine. Er braucht es nicht, dass wir jede Sekunde an ihm hängen. Außerdem scheint er sich ja ganz gut im Griff zu haben. Es scheint, als hätte er viel Zeit mit Zabini verbracht. Sein Verhalten stinkt nach Slytherin."

Hermine sah ihn an, als hätte er sie geschlagen. "Ron! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Du benimmst dich, als ob er dir vollkommen egal wäre. Er ist dein bester Freund!"

"Nun, vielleicht solltest du _ihn_ mal daran erinnern, Hermine! Vielleicht solltest du ihm eine Standpauke darüber halten, wie schlecht er Ginny behandelt. Sie liebt ihn, aber er nimmt ihre Anwesenheit nie zur Kenntnis. Er ist geheimnistuerisch, lässt sich kaum mehr blicken. Er konzentriert sich nicht mehr auf das Quidditch Training. Also halte mir nicht vor, dass er mir egal wäre!" Er griff seine Tasche vom Tisch.

"Ron! Benimm dich nicht so! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Harry. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich für ihn da sein kann. Wir waren alle immer so na-"

Ron blickte sie finster an. "Du verbringst zu viel Zeit damit, dich um Harry zu sorgen! Hast du dich je so um mich gesorgt, Hermine? Jetzt geht es doch nur noch um Seamus, oder? Du hast dich nie für mich interessiert! Ich war nur dein Trostpreis, weil Harry mit Ginny zusammen gekommen ist. Vielleicht ist ja mehr an deiner _Sorge_ dran, als du zeigst."

Hermines Hand holte schneller aus, als sie dachte, dass es möglich wäre. Das klatschende Geräusch der Ohrfeige hallte durch den Raum. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so tief sinken kannst, Ronald Weasley! Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu mir zu sagen! Versuchst du deinen Fehler zu vertuschen, indem du mich beschuldigst? Wir würden noch zusammen sein, wenn du mich nicht wegen Pansy angelogen hättest! Das hat nichts mit Harry oder Seamus zu tun! Das war deine Tat! Harry ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Aber dich habe ich wirklich geliebt, Ron! Offensichtlich hast du mich nicht genug geliebt, um mir die Wahrheit zu sagen! Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe! Du bist dermaßen egoistisch!"

Sie stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron starrte ihr hinterher. In seiner Brust schmerzte es.

"Das ist ja toll gelaufen, Ron."

Ron wandte sich um, um Harry neben dem Kamin an der Wand lehnen zu sehen.

"Ja nun, kann ja nicht jeder perfekt oder wie du sein."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das soll heißen…?"

"Das soll heißen, egal was du tust, alle lieben dich trotzdem noch. Offensichtlich hab ich diesen Zauber nicht." Er warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter.

"Nun, es kann nicht helfen, wenn du sie beschuldigst jemand anderen zu lieben. Ich würde das von deiner Liste der 'liebenswerten Dinge, die ich zu meiner Exfreundin sage, die ich verzweifelt wieder zurückhaben will' streichen."

"Ich glaub ich hab was verpasst. Wann bist du Malfoy geworden?"

Harrys Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. "Malfoy? Also bin ich jetzt er? Erst hab ich mit ihm gefickt und jetzt bin ich er geworden? Entscheide dich."

"Harry! Was ist los mit dir? Warum benimmst du dich so seltsam? All dieser Sarkasmus… so bist du nicht. Und wie du dich beim Frühstück letzte Woche benommen hast; du hast mich bedroht! Und Ginny behandelst du als wäre sie… Abschaum oder so etwas. Was ist los, Harry?"

Harry sah seinen Freund an. Er wusste, dass Ron sein Tun nicht verstehen würde. Er verstand es ja selbst nicht komplett. Er schien sich in letzter Zeit oft nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er würde härter daran arbeiten müssen. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie sich jetzt alle einmischten. Er setzte einen reuevollen Ausdruck auf.

"Ron, es tut mir Leid wegen letzter Woche. Du hast mich überrascht mit dieser Malfoy-Sache. Ich hatte genug Presse. Ich bin irgendwie panisch geworden. Und es tut mir auch wegen Ginny leid. Aber sie verliert ziemlich die Kontrolle über sich, denkst du nicht? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

"Ja, das wegen Malfoy tut mir leid. Ich war so geschockt. Ich wollte das nicht rausbrüllen. Ich weiß, dass ich falsch lag. Warum kannst du Ginny nicht noch eine Chance geben? Sie liebt dich wirklich, Harry."

"Ich kann das nicht, Ron. Ich bin für niemanden gut zurzeit. Ginny verdient besseres, als ich ihr geben kann. Du musst das verstehen. Willst du nicht, dass sie glücklich ist?"

"Natürlich will ich das! Sie ist meine kleine Schwester! Aber Harry, ich weiß nicht was ich für sie tun kann. Ich habe alle versucht. Nichts hilft. Fred und George haben ihr sogar einen Vergiss-ihn Trank geschickt. Es hat sich trotzdem nichts geändert. Ich habe Angst, was mit ihr passieren wird." Er sah ihn traurig an. "Und ich will nicht, dass das zwischen uns steht, Harry."

"Kannst du mir versprechen, dass es das nicht wird?"

Ron starrte Harry an. Es hatte ihn fast umgebracht, als ihre Freundschaft wegen diesem dämlichen Trimagischen Turnier zerbrochen war. Wenn Harry getötet worden wäre, als er gegen den Drachen gekämpft hatte, dann wäre er mit ihm gestorben. Wenn Harry jetzt was passieren würde, würde er immer noch mit ihm sterben. Aber Ginny war Blutsverwandte, seine eigene Schwester. Und sie wurde schwer verletzt. Seine weitergeführte Freundschaft mit Harry quälte sie. Aber er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen es zu versuchen und neutral zu bleiben. Aber er konnte sehen, dass das nicht mehr so einfach sein würde.

Harry wartete still, während Ron um eine Antwort kämpfte. Er wusste, dass Ron in einer schrecklichen Lage steckte. Er würde ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er hinter Ginny stehen und ihr helfen würde, es zu überwinden. Es würde seine Pläne sogar einfacher machen. Er wollte Ron oder Hermine nicht einweihen. Je mehr sie sich da raushalten würden, desto sicherer wären sie. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es ihm noch möglich war, den Dämon gefügig zu halten.

"Harry, du bist mein bester Freund. Ich würde dir überall hin folgen. Aber bitte zwing mich nicht, mich zwischen dir und meiner Schwester entscheiden zu müssen."

"Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das tun würde? Du musst wirklich denken, dass ich Malfoy geworden bin. Nun, ich bin froh, dass du mich in dieses kleine Geheimnis eingeweiht hast. Wenigstens weiß ich nun, wo ich bei dir stehe. Danke dafür." Er ging an Ron vorbei und die Treppen hoch zu seinem Zimmer.

"Harry", rief Ron. "Es tut mir leid. So war das nicht gemeint."

Harry antwortete ohne sich umzudrehen. "Mach dir keinen Kopf darum. Wir alle haben Dinge, die wir tun müssen."

-

Draco beobachtete die goldene Eule auf sein Fenster zufliegen. Der wunderschöne Vogel landete auf dem Fenstersims und wirbelte seinen Kopf zurück, um seine Feder zu ordnen. Draco ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die Eule sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen prüfend an und streckte dann ihr Bein aus. Draco nahm den kleinen Brief und gab der Eule eine Leckerei. Nachdem sie diese verschlungen hatte, flog sie davon.

Draco öffnete beklommen den Brief.

_Raum der Wünsche. Mitternacht._

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er hatte nichts von Harry gehört, seit ihrem letzten Treffen. Ein Teil von ihm war froh darüber gewesen. Es hatte ihn umgehauen von Harrys Taten zu erfahren. Drogen, Dunkle Magie, Heraufbeschwörung von dunklen und gefährlichen Kreaturen, Wiederauferstehung der Toten; all das hatte Draco aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Er hatte all das nicht vorhergesehen. Es war zu beängstigend, um überhaupt darüber nachzudenken.

Der andere Teil von ihm war wütend. Wütend, dass Harry ihn die letzten Wochen ignoriert hatte. Nun, ignoriert war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber er hatte sich zumindest benommen, als wollte er nicht gestört werden. Draco war noch nie zuvor von jemandem ignoriert worden, nicht von jemandem mit dem er Sex gehabt hatte.

Er wusste, dass die Dinge recht kompliziert dadurch lagen, aber er hatte eine Art Antwort von dem Gryffindor erwartet. Draco war noch nie so… verwirrt gewesen.

Er mochte es nicht. Er wusste nicht mal, was diese Gefühle bedeuteten. Vielleicht war es der Sex. Sex konnte einen denken lassen, man hätte Gefühle, obwohl es nur Hormone und Geilheit waren. Merlin wusste, dass der Sex mit Harry eine Erfahrung war, die er nie wieder erleben würde. Seine Hose wurde eng, wenn er nur daran dachte. Es war nichts falsch daran jemanden zum Sex haben zu wollen.

Die Leute taten verrückte Dinge für langweiligen, reizlosen Sex. Guten Sex zu finden, war etwas worüber jeder glücklich wäre. Man konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen solchen Partner zu finden, besonders in dieser Schule. Aber großartiger Sex… nun, das war etwas ganz anderes. GROßARTIGER SEX war ein Mysterium. Es war etwas, worüber er und die anderen Slytherins seit Jahren redeten. Sie alle wollten jemanden finden, der unter die Kategorie "GROßARTIGER SEX" fiel. Doch niemand hatte einen gefunden. Nott hatte gemeint eine Ravenclaw wäre ziemlich gut, aber sie hatte total versagt, als sie ihm einen blasen wollte.

Harry war GROßARTIGER SEX. Draco glaubte sogar, dass er noch mehr war:**PHÄNOMENALER SEX**. Draco war froh, dass er niemandem davon erzählen konnte. Er wusste, dass sein ganzes Haus es ausprobieren würde. Es wäre egal, dass er Harry Potter ist oder ob er irgendjemand anderem gehörte. Es würde ein umbarmherziger, uneingeschränkter Krieg werden, um eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen zu können. Harry würde den Untergang Slytherins bedeuten, wenn jemand wüsste wie außergewöhnlich er im Bett war. Er konnte niemandem,_sprich: Blaise Zabini_, erlauben, Harry in die Finger zu bekommen.

Draco lächelte, in seinem Kopf ging er ihre sexuellen Begegnungen durch. Er hoffte, dass Harry heute Nacht Lust hatte. Der 'kleine Drachen' drückte eifrig gegen seine Hose, sein Begehren verkündend. Draco seufzte. Er hatte sich jeden Tag, die Gedanken bei Harry, selbst befriedigt, manchmal zwei oder drei Mal am Tag. Es war Zeit, dass der richtige Harry sich darum kümmerte.

-

Mitternacht kroch über Hogwarts. Draco rannte praktisch zum Raum der Wünsche. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ein Tag jemals so langsam vergangen war. Er hatte unter Pansys Liebeserklärungen und sexuellen Forderungen gelitten. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass er seine Meinung, was ihre Beziehung betraf, geändert hat. Aus einem seltsamen Grund plagte ihn sein Gewissen. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum es ihn störte sie zu verletzen. Er schob es darauf, weil er ihre Tränen nicht sehen wollte, oder schlimmer, dass er eine nächste Ginny Weasley erschaffen würde.

Er hatte widerwillig Sex mit ihr gehabt vor ein paar Nächten und er hatte bemerkt, dass er sich Harry vorstellte, welcher unter ihm lag. Das war der einzige Weg, wie er seine Erektion aufrechterhalten konnte. Er musste sich fest auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht Harrys Namen zu schreien, als er gekommen ist. Sie wollte heute eine Zugabe haben, aber er hatte sich hartnäckig geweigert. Seine Mitternachtsverabredung war viel wichtiger.

Harry lungerte auf einer roten Plüschcouch, als Draco den Raum betrat. Er las wieder in dem schwarzen Einband. Er sah auf, als Draco auf ihn zukam.

"Du bist spät."

"Dir auch ein 'Hallo'. Keine Mannieren, wie ich sehe."

"Die überlass ich dir. Du bist aufgeblasen genug für uns beide."

"Was du aufgeblasen nennst, nenne ich Perfektion und Klasse. Ich weiß, dass ist ein dir fremder Gedanke. Aber versuch wenigstens deine Fäuste nicht in den Boden zu rammen. Hogwarts ist nicht der reinlichste Ort."

Harry lachte laut auf. "Gott, Malfoy. Du bist echt ein Klugscheißer. Ich könnte niemals du sein."

"Was? Natürlich könntest du nicht. Du würdest dein Leben damit verschwenden, zu versuchen ich zu sein. Was ein armer, gebrochener, einsamer Erwachsener du wärst."

"Wer sagt, dass ich erwachsen werden will? Das ist beschissen. Meine Kindheit war beschissen, genauso wie meine Jahre hier. Das Leben ist beschissen." Er schlug das Buch zu.

"Was ist los mit dir? Ich weiß, dass Dunkle Zauber ein fröhliches, freudiges Event sind, aber dir scheint es richtig beschissen zu gehen." Draco hoffte, dass seine Laune sich noch gewaltig bessern würde. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass harter, **PHÄNOMENALER SEX **vielleicht das Highlight seines Lebens sein könnte.

"Professor Lupin hat mir eine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung gegeben, aber Madam Pince verlangt zu wissen, welches konkrete Buch ich brauche. Ich konnte ihr nicht sagen, was ich wollte und sie lässt mich nicht suchen. Und jetzt verschwende ich etliche Nächte damit, in die Bibliothek einzubrechen."

"Wie machst du das? Filch lungert da rum mit seiner dämlichen Frau, Mrs. Norris. So was sollte man verbieten."

Harry stand schnell auf. Aus einer Tasche, die neben der Couch stand, zog er ein Stück Pergament und einen silbern schimmernden Umhang. Er faltete das Pergament auseinander und sagte, "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Draco setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und sah das Pergament interessiert an. Eigenartige, mit Namen versehene Fußabdrücke erschienen auf dem Papier. Dracos Mund klappte auf.

"Wo hast du das her? Wie machst du das?" Er hatte Harry total unterschätzt. Er besaß einige der besten, magischen Artefakte.

Harry grinste. "Es ist gut ein paar Freunde zu haben, die nichts dagegen haben, ein paar Regeln zu brechen." Die Karte zeigte, dass Filch in seinem Büro war. Harry steckte die Karte in seine Hosentasche, stand auf und nahm den Umhang.

"Kommst du, Malfoy?"

Draco blinzelte ihn an. "Du willst, dass ich mit dir in die Bibliothek einbreche? Wir werden erwischt werden! Nein, ich komme nicht mit!" Er schmollte, wie ein kleines Kind.

"Wie du willst." Harry schlang den Umhang um sich und verschwand.

Draco sprang von der Couch auf und sah sich hektisch im Raum um.

"Potter!" Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Harry war verschwunden. Kannte er auch Unsichtbarkeitszauber?? Mein Gott, er hätte schon seit Jahren mit Harry rumhängen sollen! Er hörte ein leises Kichern zu seiner Rechten. Er wandte den Kopf herum und fühlte, wie eine Hand ihm in den Arsch kniff. Er schrie auf.

Harry zog den Umhang von sich und lachte laut.

"Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen, Malfoy. Ich habe das schon mal in unserem dritten Jahr bei dir gemacht. Jetzt ist es sogar noch lustiger."

Dracos Gesicht wurde rot. "Das war nicht komisch, Potter! Du hast einen Tarnumhang? Die sind selten. Wo hast du den her?" Malfoy konnte nicht einmal den Neid in seiner Stimme verstecken.

"Es hat meinem Vater gehört. Gehen wir jetzt? Ich werde versuchen, nicht die ganze Nacht dort zu bleiben." Er sah Draco bedeutungsvoll an. "Da ist noch was anderes, was wir tun könnten."

Draco verschlug es den Atem. Seine Leistengegend kribbelte. Er ging so langsam, wie er konnte zu Harry hinüber. Er wollte nicht zeigen, wie aufgeregt er darüber war, wieder mit Harry zu schlafen.

"Schön.", sagte er gedehnt. "Bringen wir es hinter uns."

"Du musst dich entspannen. Hier." Er holte aus seiner Tasche eine seiner Pillen. "Nimm sie." Draco zögerte für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Dann ließ er Harry die Pille in seinen Mund legen.

Ihr Ausflug war ziemlich ereignislos. Sie durchsuchten die Bücher für Zauber, die einen Dämon kontrollieren könnten, ohne dass der Anwender besessen sein muss. Harry wollte nur den Buchtitel wissen, damit er ihn Madam Pince nennen und das Buch ausleihen konnte. Sie verbrachten über eine Stunde mit Suchen. Harry kontrollierte auf der Karte immer wieder den Aufenthaltsort von Filch.

Draco musste zugeben, dass er ziemlich fasziniert war. Er wollte schon immer einmal in diesen Teil der Bibliothek. Doch obwohl Severus sein Pate war, hatte er ihm nie die Erlaubnis gegeben. Es gab so viele Bücher über Dunkle Magie hier. Nur bei ihm Zuhause waren mehr gewesen, doch die meisten von diesen waren konfisziert oder verkauft worden. Draco hatte nie wirklich eines von ihnen gelesen, hauptsächlich weil sein Vater gereizt reagierte, wenn er sie anfasste. Draco war kein Dummkopf. Lucius hatte nicht gewollt, dass Draco auf die Idee kam einen dieser Zauber gegen ihn zu verwenden.

Er fand ein Buch, dass eine Menge über Dämonbesessenheit enthielt. Vielleicht könnte das helfen. Er brachte Harry das Buch, welcher an einem Schreibtisch in der Ecke saß. Das Licht seines Zauberstabs huschte über die Seiten.

"Ich denke, das könnte helfen." Er übergab Harry das Buch. Dieser überflog die Seiten und wandte sich dann ihm zu.

"Ja, das wird helfen. Danke, Malfoy." Er lächelte ihn aufrichtig und glücklich an.

Dracos Herz flatterte. Harry hatte ein solch wunderschönes Lächeln. Und zum ersten Mal schien es, dass er glücklich über seine Gesellschaft war. Die Abscheulichkeiten, die sie taten, verbunden mit einem tollen Date. Was ist das für eine total verdrehte Realität. Draco stand hier, half Harry ein Dämon zu werden und alles woran er denken konnte war, ob Harry seine Anwesenheit genoss. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob Ginny die einzige Verrückte hier war. Sie würde Gesellschaft auf ihrem Harry Potter LSD Trip bekommen.

Harry stand auf und streckte sich. "Ich bin fertig für heute. Ich habe selbst ein paar Bücher gefunden. Also kann ich Madam Pince einen Ruck geben." Er schloss das Buch und sah zu Draco.

"Was ist los?"

Draco sah aus irgendeinem Grund traurig aus. "Warum tust du das, Potter? Das ist gefährlich. Mit Dunkler Magie sollte man nicht spielen. Weißt du überhaupt was du tust?"

"Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist. Denkst du, ich spiele hier Spielchen? Ich muss etwas tun. Ich fühle es in meinen Knochen, in meinem Blut. Etwas sagt mir, dass ich das tun muss. Ich habe Kräfte von denen ich nichts wusste und mit denen ich mich nicht beschäftigt habe. Voldemort hat mir einen Teil seiner Macht übertragen. Er ist der Erbe Slytherins. Er hat riesige Kräfte. Ich tue nur das, was ich schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen."

"Das ist allerdings das Problem. Voldemort war in Slytherin. Jeder dunkle Zauberer und jede dunkle Hexe kam aus meinem Haus. Du bist nicht dafür bestimmt ein dunkler Zauberer zu sein, Harry. Das kann nicht gut ausgehen."

"Malfoy, ich sollte in Slytherin landen. Ich habe den Sprechenden Hut gebeteten, mich in ein anderes Haus zu stecken."

Draco wünschte sich, dass er sich an seinen offen stehenden Mund gewöhnen könnte. Es war so ein würdeloser Anblick.

"Der Sprechende Hut wollte dich nach Slytherin schicken? Du hättest ein Slytherin werden sollen? Oh mein Gott!" Draco lehnte sich an eines der Bücherregale. "Ich kann das nicht glauben. Die ganze Zeit…" er verstummte.

"Was, wärest du nett zu mir gewesen, wenn du es gewusst hättest?" Er grinste.

Draco fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Nach allem was er von Harry erfahren hatte, war das das Schockierenste. Aber es ergab einen Sinn. Er konnte nie verstehen, warum Harry ihn so anzog. Selbst als sie sich all die Jahre gehasst hatten, hatten sie sich auf unerklärliche Weise angezogen. Der zwanghafte Hass der zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, lag vielleicht daran, dass Harry in seinem Haus hätte sein sollen. Es war, als wäre etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten oder so. Der Hut spürte das Wesen einer Person und Harry hatte seines geleugnet.

"Ich hätte anders über dich gedacht, ja. Als ich dich gefragt habe, ob wir Freunde sein können, wusste etwas in mir, dass wir es hätten werden können. Ich geh nicht einfach auf Leute zu und biete ihnen meine Freundschaft an."

"Nun, Malfoy, trotz dem Fakt meiner eigentlichen Hauszugehörigkeit, denke ich trotzdem nicht, das ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Ich komme nicht aus der Oberschicht und ich bin kein Rassist, wie die meisten aus deinem Haus. Ich kann mit jedem befreundet sein, nicht nur mit Reinblütern oder Halbblütern oder sonst was. Ich hätte trotzdem nicht dazugehört. Und du hättest mich nicht gemocht, weil ich kein Reinblut bin."

Draco nickte. "Ich schätze, du hast Recht. Ich hatte eine dämliche Einstellung dazu." Er sah hinunter auf seine Schuhe.

"Heißt das, du hast diese Einstellung nicht mehr?"

Draco sah auf, in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen und seinen vollen Lippen ertrinkend.

"Nein.", sagte er leise.

Harry ging zu dem Regal hinüber, an dem Draco lehnte. Draco beobachtete ihn schweigend. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand über Dracos Wange. Dieser drehte seinen Kopf leicht und küsste Harrys Handfläche sanft und mit geschlossenen Augen. Harry lehnte sich an Draco und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Dracos Arme schlangen sie von selbst um Harry und er erwiderte den Kuss glücklich. Doch plötzlich brach Harry den Kuss. Dracos öffnete seine verwirrten Augen.

"Beweiß es."

"Beweiß was?"

"Beweiße, dass du deine Einstellung geändert hast. Nimm mich mit in dein Zimmer."

Draco hatte noch nie einen Nicht-Reinblüter in seinem Zimmer gehabt. Er hatte nicht einmal einen mit in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum genommen. All seine sexuellen Begegnungen waren mit Reinblütern gewesen. Er bemerkte, dass Harry sein erster Nicht-Reinblüter gewesen war. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht.

-

Aber nun war er hier und schmuggelte Harry in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war hilfreich, dass dieser einen Tarnumhang hatte. Alles, was Harry tun musste, war ihm zu folgen und alles wäre okay. Er hatte nicht erwartet, Blaise zu begegnen, welcher vor dem Kamin saß.

"Ziemlich spät, nicht Draco? Mit wem hast du diesmal gevögelt? Pansy ist übrigens auf dem Kriegspfad."

Draco stöhnte genervt auf. "Schon wieder? Was gibt's sonst neues? Ich geh ins Bett."

"Nun, was hast du erwartet? Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch vertragen und wieder zusammen seid. Dass du es allerdings im Bett nicht mehr bringst." Er lachte leise. "Sie meinte, dass du endlich einmal nachgegeben hättest, aber dass du nicht interessiert warst. Sie sagte, du kamst ziemlich schnell."

Dracos Magen drehte sich um. Er konnte Harry hinter sich leise lachen hören. Er knurrte Blaise an,

"Kann sie nicht einmal ihre Klappe halten? Scheiße, musst du ihr immer zuhören? Einige Dinge sind Privatsache, weißt du?" Er war gedemütigt.

Blaise sah Draco erstaunt an. "Warum bist du so geschockt? Pansy erzählt mir alles über eure Beziehung. Das weißt du. Warum sollte sie es ändern? Sie hat mit totgequatscht, als ihr euch getrennt hattet. Sie ist überzeugt, dass du dich mit jemand anderem triffst. Ich beginne zu glauben, dass sie Recht hat. Bitte Draco, bei der Liebe zu Merlin, lass mich das nicht noch einmal durchmachen."

"Ich gehe ins Bett, Blaise. Ich will mich nicht jetzt damit beschäftigen." Damit ging er in sein Zimmer.

Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, erschien Harry unter dem Umhang.

"Nicht ein Wort, Potter.", sagte Draco drohend. "Ich will es nicht hören."

"Also Malfoy, da du eine Freundin hast, warum tust du das mit mir?" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war todernst. Er hatte es zu Anfang lustig gefunden, aber wurde dann zunehmend sauer über dieses Wissen.

Draco wandte sich um. "Nun, ich muss den Anschein waren, oder nicht? Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn der König von Slytherin keine Gefährtin hat?"

"Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt, Malfoy! Glaubst du, ich bin dämlich? Wenn das der Fall ist, dann sei mit ihr zusammen. Du brauchst mich nicht." Er ging auf die Tür zu.

Draco knurrte. "Was soll diese Scheiße? Du kommst den ganzen Weg hierher und jetzt willst du gehen? Komm schon! Warum machst du so einen Aufstand deswegen? Wen interessiert schon Pansy?"

Harry wandte sich um, er war plötzlich wütend. "Ich will wissen, warum zum Teufel wir das tun, wenn du eine Freundin hast. Das ist nicht richtig, Malfoy! Lüg sie nicht an!"

"Pansy ist nicht meine Freundin, Potter. Wir sind nicht wirklich zusammen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Du lügst nicht mal annähern so effizient wie üblich. Vergiss nicht, ich habe euch zwei gesehen. Und Blaise hat es gerade bestätigt! Es ist eine Sache, wenn wir beide in dieser perversen, gestörten Situation verstrickt sind, aber eine andere, wenn jemand anderes deswegen belogen wird. Ich achte immer noch auf die Gefühle von anderen, auch wenn du es nicht tust."

Draco starrte ihn an. "Oh mein Gott, Potter! Willst du mir ein Ultimatum stellen?" Er war fast gerührt von dieser Sentimentalität.

Harry war genauso überrascht wie Draco. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es genau das war, was er getan hatte. "Was wenn ich das tue?", fragte er.

"Niemand stellt mir Ultimaten, Potter! Du schon gar nicht! Du bist wirklich auf Droge!"

"Also wirst du bei Pansy bleiben?" Seine grünen Augen blitzten wütend auf. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Niemand sagt mir, was ich zu tun habe. Ich werde meine eigenen verdammten Entscheidungen treffen, wenn ich dazu bereit bin!"

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Schön. Dann bis bald. War lustig mit dir." Er zog sich wütend den Umhang über. _Dämlicher Fucking Malfoy!_

Draco ging zur Tür und riss sie auf. "Lass dich nicht erwischen, wenn du gehst!" Der Versuch seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten funktionierte nicht.

Harry wandte seine flackernden Augen auf Draco. "Dräng mich verdammt noch mal nicht! Ich gehe! Du bist solch ein Arschloch!" Er ließ sich vorsätzlich Zeit. Sein Verstand raste, um den Moment herauszuzögern.

Dracos Inneres war ein qualvolles Durcheinander. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry ging, aber er wollte auch nicht sein Gesicht verlieren. Es war schlimm genug, dass Harry Tag und Nacht seine Gedanken regierte. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, Harry anzuflehen nicht zu gehen, selbst wenn er fast an diesem Punkt angekommen war.

"Beeil dich!", zischte er. "Verpiss dich endlich!" Er griff nach vorne, um den nun unsichtbaren Harry zur Tür zu schubsen. Er traf seine Schulter und stieß ihn sanft.

Harry fühlte die Sanftheit des Stoßes. Er hatte sich mit Malfoy schon oft geprügelt und es war niemals _sanft_ gewesen. Er realisierte die Möglichkeit, die Draco ihm gegeben hatte.

Seine Hand schnellte unter dem Umhang hervor und stieß Draco genauso _sanft_ zurück.

"Schubs mich nicht, Malfoy!"

Malfoy schubste Harry nochmals, hart genug damit dessen Umhang von ihm glitt. Harry griff Draco am Shirt, seine Füße verfingen sich in dem Umhang auf dem Boden. Er fiel gegen die Tür, welche laut zuknallte. Draco griff Harry und schleuderte ihn gegen den Frisiertisch. Etliche Fläschchen seinen teuren Aftershaves klirrten und einige rollten über den Boden.

Harry drehte seinen Körper von dem Tisch weg, immer noch Dracos Shirt im Griff. Draco hatte noch genug Schwung, um Harry gegen die Schranktür zu pressen. Harry ließ sein Shirt los, legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn so nah wie möglich an sich ran. Draco keuchte und versuchte sich aus Harrys Armen zu befreien, doch sein Griff war eisern.

Draco sah Harrys entblößten Hals. Er konnte die Venen erkennen. Draco Kopf schoss vorwärts und er versenkte seine Zähne in das weiche Fleisch. Er fühlte wie Harry ihn sofort freigab und seine Hände zu seiner Brust wanderten, um ihn wegzustoßen. Doch Draco hielt ihn, schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals und zog ihn näher. Er konnte Harrys Herzschlag und seinen warmen Körper spüren. Draco schloss die Augen, den Geschmack des Halses genießend und den Geruch tief in sich aufnehmend.

Harrys Arme schlangen sich um Draco und er saugte an Dracos Ohrläppchen. Er hörte Draco scharf einatmen und spürte, dass er seinen Hals entließ. Harrys Zunge wanderte zu Dracos Hals hinab. Dessen Finger krallten sich in Harrys Rücken und seine Füße verkrampften sich in seinen Schuhen.

"Bastard!", keuchte er.

Er stieß sich von Harry weg, doch Harry griff ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück. Ihre Augen trafen aufeinander; das schmelzende Silber und die leuchtenden Smaragde kämpften um die Dominanz. Harry bewegte sich zuerst. Er senkte seine Schulter, griff Draco an der Hüfte und hob ihn von seinen Füßen. Er ging schnell aufs Bett zu und warf Draco darauf. Bevor Draco wusste, was passiert war, lag Harry über ihm.

Draco wandte sich unter Harry und versuchte unter ihm hervorzukriechen. Harry hatte ihn gegrätscht und benutzte sein Gewicht, um ihn unten zu halten. Er beugte sich vor, gerade als Dracos Arme ihn aufhielten. Harry ergriff sie und hielt sie über Dracos Kopf fest. Draco kämpfte, bis Harrys Lippen auf seine eigenen trafen. Er erwiderte augenblicklich.

Harry ließ Dracos Arme los und der Blonde schlang sie um Harrys Hals, um ihn tiefer in den Kuss zu ziehen. Ihre Lippen und Zungen kämpften wild, als ihre Leidenschaft um sie ausbrach. Keuchen und Stöhnen durchdrangen die Luft. Harry setzte sich auf und zog Draco hoch. Er griff dessen Hemd und riss es auf, sodass die Knöpfe abfielen. Draco bemerkte es kaum. Seine Augen waren auf Harrys Hose gerichtet. Er griff Harrys Gürtel und zog ihn aus den Schlaufen, dann versuchte er den Hosenknopf aufzumachen. Er zerrte Harry die Hose ein Stück runter; es war ihm egal, wie verzweifelt er dabei erschien.

Harrys Penis war vor seinem Gesicht, eine Verlockerung, der er nie verstehen könnte. Er nahm ihn in den Mund, mit seinen Händen hielt er Harrys Arsch. Harry warf den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, als er Dracos Lippen und dessen Zunge spürte, welche über seine Spitze leckte. Er schrie auf, als Draco tief einatmete und ihn dann wieder tief in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Harry griff Dracos Kopf, um besser in seinen Mund stoßen zu können. Ein verführerisches Zischen entkam Harry. Draco liebte es, wenn Harry das tat. Er wusste, dass er ihn dann bald soweit hatte.

Harry wusste, was er wollte. Mit großer Mühe zog er Draco von sich weg.

"Draco", sagte er, mit vor Lust fast lautloser Stimme, "Ich will in dir sein. Lässt du mich?"

Draco versteifte sich. Angst fuhr durch ihn durch. Er sah auf Harrys pulsierenden Penis und wurde fast ohnmächtig. Harry wollte ihn _wohin_stecken? Er sah seinem Lover in dessen hypnotisierende Augen. Er war bereit fast alles zu tun, wonach Harry ihn bat, _fast alles_.

Draco lächelte ihn an. "Du bist ein wenig grob heute Nacht. Du könntest irgendwas brechen. Ich bin zu hübsch, um verletzt zu werden." Er streichelte sanft über Harrys Penis, fühlend, dass Harry kurz davor war zu protestieren. Er wollte ihn nicht aufregen. "Ich verspreche; ein anderes Mal, okay?" Er saugte an der Spitze von Harrys Glied, welches feucht von Harrys ersten Lusttropfen war.

Harrys Widerspruch starb auf seinen Lippen. Dracos Rhythmus verschnellte sich. Harry begann laut zu stöhnen und das Zischen kehrte zurück. Er konnte fühlen, dass er kurz davor war. Er versuchte seinen Orgasmus zurückhalten, aber Draco war gnadenlos. Die Wellen der Lust durchströmten ihn. Er wandte sich unkontrolliert und griff hart in Dracos Schultern. Sein Samen schoss vorwärts, heiß und klebrig, in Dracos Mund.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Er war nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Er hatte ihm schon mal einen geblasen, aber er konnte sich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern, was passiert war. Hatte er es ausgespuckt oder geschluckt? Harry war immer noch in heftiger Ekstase und bemerkte Dracos Dilemma nicht. Er stieß immer noch zu, sein hartes, pulsierendes Glied war noch nicht fertig. Draco fuhr fort seinen Lover zu lecken, das Sperma immer noch in seinem Mund. Er hoffte, dass Harry den kurzen Aussetzer im Rhythmus nicht bemerkt hatte.

Dann bemerkte Draco, dass sein Zauberstab nicht in seiner Nähe lag. Wenn er ausspucken würde, würde Harry definitiv die große Lache auf dem Bett bemerken. Was, wenn er sauer sein würde? Draco fragte sich, ob er beleidigt wäre, wenn Harry seinen Samen ausspucken würde. Er wusste, dass er das sein würde, außer sie hätten das Thema vorher diskutiert. Für Unterhaltungen war es allerdings ein wenig zu spät.

Harry erzitterte ein letztes Mal und ein langes Zischen wandte sich durch die Luft. Draco hatte sich entschieden. Er zog sich von Harry zurück, sprang auf und schubste Harry dabei aufs Bett. Er rannte ins Bad und spuckte den Samen in das Waschbecken. Er eilte zurück zum Bett, betend, dass Harry es nicht bemerkt hatte. Harry lag auf dem Bett, erschöpft von seinem Orgasmus. Draco sah ihn einmal von oben bis unten an und sein lange zurückgehaltener animalischer Instinkt übernahm die Kontrolle.

Er ging auf das Bett zu, seine Erektion war steif und pulsierte schmerzhaft. Er sah auf Harry hinunter, dessen Augen unfokussiert waren. Draco zog ihn grob hoch. Harrys Stimmung änderte sich sofort. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Draco zog ihm das Shirt aus und warf es auf den Boden. Harry bewegte sich langsam zum Ende des Bettes und streifte Dracos kaputtes Hemd von seinen Schultern. Es glitt auf den Teppich.

Harry öffnete Dracos Hose und zog sie bewusst langsam runter. Harry lächelte ihn spöttisch an. Draco kämpfte, um sich zu beherrschen. Jetzt, wo er von der Enge befreit war, pochte sein Penis vorfreudig. Harry lehnte sich vor und küsste sanft die Spitze. Dann lies er sie in seinen Mund gleiten und saugte leicht daran. Draco stöhnte, aber winselte als Harry plötzlich von ihm abließ.

"Warum hast du es ausgespuckt?", fragte Harry schmollend. Er begann langsam wieder an ihm zu saugen, ihn neckend. Dann hörte er wieder auf und wartete.

Draco wimmerte. "Es tut mir leid. Ich bin in Panik geraten. Hör nicht auf." Er sah Harry bittend in die Augen.

Harry wandte sich wieder Dracos Erektion zu und zog sie tiefer in seinen Mund. Er bearbeitete den Schaft und hörte Dracos Stöhnen zu. Doch dann zog er sich wieder zurück. Dracos Hand krallte sich schmerzhaft in seine Schulter.

"Was will ich hören, Malfoy?"

"Es tut mir leid! Es wird nie wieder passieren, okay? Bitte…" Die Abwesenheit von Harrys Mund und Körper machte ihn wahnsinnig.

"Bitte was?"

"Bitte lass mich dich ficken."

Harry senkte die Augen auf Dracos Stolz und Freude. Er war längst bereit Draco in sich zu spüren, aber er wusste, dass er seinen arroganten Lover bestrafen musste, da dieser ihm dieselbe Möglichkeit verwehrte. Sein Sperma ins Waschbecken zu spucken hatte seine Gefühle schon verletzt, aber das würde er auch korrigieren.

Harry glitt zurück aufs Bett und dann in einem Moment der Inspiration, dreht er sich um und kniete sich hin. Der Ruck, der durch Dracos Körper ging, als er den schwarzhaarigen Gott auf den Knien sah, riss ihn fast um. Er eilte zur Anrichte, griff seinen Zauberstab und ging dann schnell zu Harry zurück. Er murmelte den Gleitgel-Zauber und schob sich in Harry, ohne ihn vorher vorzubereiten. Er fühlte, wie Harry sich verkrampfte, aber er wehrte sich nicht. Draco glitt tiefer in ihn, fühlend wie die Enge ihn umschloss. Er seufzte lustvoll auf und hielt Harrys Hüften fest.

Als er begann in ihn zu stoßen, senkte Harry seinen Oberkörper, um Draco besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Draco sah an sich hinunter und beobachtete, wie er in Harry stieß. Der Effekt war schwindelerregend und berauschend. Seine Erregung verdreifachte sich. Er stieß hart in Harry, er liebte das Geräusch von Harrys Stöhnen. Harry streichelte sich nun selbst und drückte sich Draco entgegen, um ihn tiefer aufnehmen zu können. Draco beugte sich vor, griff seine Taille und rammte in Harry. Draco konnte Harry nicht mehr hören, da seine eigenen Lustschreie ihn übertönten, als er kam.

Harry schrie auf, als er Dracos Samen ihn sich fühlte. Er verengte seine Muskeln, um Draco fester zu umklammern. Er konnte fühlen, wie Draco hinter ihm unkontrollierte zuckte, und seine Finger eigenständig über Harrys Rücken jagten. Draco stieß ein letztes Mal in Harry hinein, dann brach er über ihm zusammen, sie beide lagen erschöpft auf dem Bett. Draco zog sich langsam aus Harry, fand seinen Zauberstab und reinigte sie beide. Er strich über Harrys Haar, es war weich und sanft. Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah Draco direkt an.

Draco verschlug es den Atem. Harry war so wunderschön. Seine Augen, sein Gesicht, seine Bewegungen; wie konnte er das so lange nicht bemerkt haben? Er hatte soviel Zeit damit verschwendet diesen Mann zu hassen. Was für eine Travestie.

Harry setzte sich auf und sah sich zum ersten Mal im Raum um. Das große Bett, auf dem sie nun lagen, war mit einer waldgrünen Daunendecke bedeckt, welche von dem Slytherin Wappen geschmückt wurde. Draco hatte einen teuren Geschmack und Harry konnte sagen, dass alles in diesem Raum mehr gekostet hatte, als die Weasleys in einem Jahr verdienten. Er blickte auf den offenen Kleiderschrank. Dracos Kleidung war aus feinsten Materialen und von berühmten Zauberermarken hergestellt. Harry war beeindruckt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den Blonden auf dem Bett gezogen.

Draco war unglaublich gutaussehend. In Harrys Augen, der schönste Junge in Hogwarts, selbst, wenn er das nie offen zugeben würde. Die kalten, silbernen Augen, das platinblonde Haar, die zarte, makellose Haut; es ergab einen reizenden, attraktiven Mann. Draco hatte durch das Quidditch Training ein bisschen Muskelmasse zugelegt. Er war nicht mehr so spitz und dürre, wie in ihrem ersten Jahr. Er war großer geworden und seine Brust war klar definiert. Er war nicht so groß wie Harry, was Schultern und Brust anging, aber er hatte seinen eigenen Reiz.

Harry stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Draco beobachtete ihn mit einem wütenden Ausdruck. Er schob die Wut weg, als Harry ihn ansah, und den Umhang in der Hand hielt.

"Ich geh dann besser. Danke, dass du mir mit den Büchern geholfen hast." Er sah plötzlich beschämt und schüchtern aus. Und absolut bezaubernd.

"Ja, kein Problem. Es war cool." Draco spielte nervös an seiner Decke herum, unfähig Harry in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte mehr sagen, wollte Harry fragen, ob er blieb, aber die Worte kamen nicht. Er sah auf, rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie die Zimmertür zufiel. Er fiel in die Laken zurück, und abermals überkam ihn Verwirrung.

-

Harry schlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und lief schnell durch die Kerker. Er war überrascht, als er Remus vor sich in eines der Zaubertrankklassenzimmer eilen sah. Remus betrat den Raum und Harry hörte den bekannten, genervten Ton von Snapes' Stimme. Harry hielt an und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um zu lauschen.

"Womit verdiene ich diesen unwillkommenen Besuch?" Severus stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Stapel Pergamentrollen lag.

Remus verschränkte die Arme. "Du hast mein Ersuchen ignoriert, Severus. Ich will mit dir über Harry reden. Hast du irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nirgendwo in meinem Vertrag ist vorgeschrieben, dass ich Ihnen Rechenschaft schuldig bin, _Lupin_." Seine Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus.

"Lass die Scheiße, Severus. Ich bin dafür nicht in der Stimmung." Seine goldenen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Severus blinzelte. Hatte Lupin ihn gerade angeschrieen? Er ging um den Tisch herum, seine Robe wehte hinter ihm und er blieb vor Lupin stehen.

"Ich würde sagen, Sie lernen erstmal Ihren Mund zu halten, _Werwolf_, oder Sie finden sich ohne einen gewissen Zaubertrank wieder. Es würde mir so leid tun, wenn Sie durch das Schloss Amok liefen und all diese Kinder töteten. Wie schrecklich muss das für Sie sein."

"Schrecklich. In der Tat. Aber sei dir sicher, dass ich dich zuerst zu finden würde. Vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich dir ein Geschenk hinterlassen werde, dass dich immer daran erinnern wird."

Severus lächelte höhnisch. "Da bald Vollmond ist, schätze ich, dass Ihr Verhalten von den Mondstrahlen beeinflusst wird. Ich werde Ihren leeren Versprechungen keine Beachtung schenken."

Remus sah plötzlich müde aus. "Severus, hast du etwas gefunden oder nicht? Warum muss es immer so unerfreulich sein? Ich bin besorgt um Harry und das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt mit dir rede. Je eher du es mir sagst, desto eher brauchst du mich nicht mehr zu sehen. Sicherlich kannst du davon profitieren."

Severus blieb für etliche Momente still.

"Es scheint, dass Mr. Potters Blut in der Tat vom Blut des Vargulf Clans infiziert wurde. Der Werwolf, der ihn angegriffen hat, wurde damit in Kontakt gebracht."

Remus Augen weiteten sich. "Dann ist es so, wie ich es befürchtet habe. Jemand hat die Möglichkeit der freiwilligen Verwandlung übertragen. Bist du sicher, dass er auch die Blutvergiftung hat?"

"Es scheint so. Aber Potter beharrt darauf, keine Symptome zu haben. Ich glaube ihm natürlich nicht. Die wenigen, erhaltenen Schriften, erzählen davon, wie solche Menschen oft verrückt werden, weil das veränderte Werwolfblut nicht gut mit Zaubererblut auskommt. Sie sind gefährdet von unkontrollierbaren, magischen Ausbrüchen, unkontrollierbarer Wut, Stimmungswechseln und der Anziehung von dunkler Magie und Kreaturen. Die Liste ist endlos."

Remus schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Das ist unglaublich! Wie viel kann einer einzigen Person zustoßen? Hat er nicht genug gelitten? Er bekommt nie eine Pause!"

Severus beobachtete Remus' Ausbruch angewidert. "Potter hat einen Hang zu Ärger. Es ist offensichtlich genetisch bedingt, also ist es nicht allein seine Schuld. Ich bin erstaunt, dass er es so lange durchgehalten hat, ohne der Schule verwiesen, nach Askaban geschickt oder getötet worden zu sein"

"Severus, das hat nichts mit Harrys vielem Nachsitzen zu tun. Das ist ernst! Du weißt, wie gefährlich das ist! Hast du Albus davon erzählt? Was kann für Harry getan werden?"

"Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich hab meine Recherchen erst heute beendet. Albus ist im Ministerium, er wird erst Morgen zurückkommen. Natürlich werde ich ihn informieren."

"Was ist mit Harry?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was für ihn getan werden kann. Die Medikamente und Gegengifte für das Gift sind schon lange in Vergessenheit geraten. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, was helfen könnte. Außerdem ist das nur ein Teil unseres Problems. Da ist etwas anderes in seinem Körper. Es hat eine dunkle, magische Spur hinterlassen."

Remus sah ihn scharf an. "Eine dunkle, magische Spur? Was könnte das sein?"

Severus lächelte höhnisch. "Eine Anwesenheit von irgendetwas. Es könnte ein weiteres Wesen sein. Es könnte aber auch irgendein dunkler Zauber sein."

"Anwesenheit? Als wäre er besessen? Wie kann das sein? Wir würden das wissen! Gibt es einen Weg das herauszufinden?"

"Und wie würden Sie vorschlagen, tun wir das? Es ist fast unmöglich zu sagen, ob jemand unter dem Imperius steht, geschweige denn ist es möglich zu sagen, ob jemand besessen ist! Es würde Monate dauern, um den dazugehörigen Zauber oder Trank zu finden, der das ausgraben könnte. Wenn Potter besessen ist, dann hat das Wesen bis dahin die Kontrolle schon lange übernommen. Wenn Potter es uns nicht freiwillig erzählt, oder es keine offensichtlich verräterischen Anzeichen gibt, gibt es keinen leichten Weg eine andere Präsenz aufzuspüren."

Remus schluckte schwer. "Ich würde wissen, wenn Harry besessen wäre. Er würde es mir erzählt haben. Ich würde es wissen. Es muss einen anderen Grund geben. Ich werde bald mit Harry darüber reden. Danke, Severus." Er wandte sich um und verließ den Raum mit besorgtem Gesicht.

Harry presste sich gegen die Wand, bis Remus weit weg war. Dann begab er sich auf den Weg nach Gryffindor. Snape hatte also Kenntnisse über seinen _stillen Partner_. Jedoch würde es ewig dauern, bis Snape etwas dagegen tun könnte oder überhaupt herausfand, dass es wirklich wahr war. Bis dahin würde Harry mitten in seinem Plan stecken und Snape würde nichts mehr ändern können. Er lächelte in die Dunkelheit.

-

Als Harry eingeschlafen war, erwachte sein stiller Partner, sich um Harrys Träume windend. Er hatte seinen eigenen Plan. Und alles lief perfekt. Er hatte es geschafft, dass der Slytherin seinem Wirt assistierte, wodurch die Arbeit schneller voranging. Sein Wirt hatte das Slytherin Balg unter Kontrolle. Es war offensichtlich, dass der ziemlich blonde Leckerbissen in seinen dunkelhaarigen Wirt verliebt war. Sein Wirt liebte den Blonden mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, auch wenn beide versuchten es zu verstecken. Er fand es seltsam, dass sie ihre innere Liebe versteckten. Zauberer waren viel mächtiger, wenn sie ihre Leidenschaft und größte Liebe annahmen und umarmten. Diese beiden waren schon mächtige Zauberer, aber es galt immer noch ihre ungebundene Macht freizusetzen. Es war Äonen her, seit er das letzte Mal den Geschmack von sinnlicher Lust erlebt hatte und er war sehr zufrieden, dass der Sex zwischen den beiden sehr angenehme Erfahrungen waren.

Fürs Erste würde er warten und die Träume vergiften, um sie so zu biegen, wie er sie wollte.


	14. The Spies who Loved and Hated me

Kapitel 13 - The Spies who Loved and Hated me

Harry traf sich immer wieder mit Draco in den folgenden Wochen. Seine Hilfe den richtigen Zauberspruchband für die Beschwörung zu finden, war unschätzbar gewesen. Aber es war nicht nur das. Harry hatte bemerkt, dass er Dracos Gesellschaft genoss, wenn dieser sich nicht gerade wie ein totales Arschloch benahm. Draco konnte eigentlich recht lustig sein, wenn er wollte. Wenn er von seinen Slytherin Kumpanen getrennt war, war er viel entspannter. Sie redeten über vieles. Draco hatte ihm anvertraut, dass er Auror werden wollte, wenn es nicht nach seinem Vater gehen würde. Harry war überrascht gewesen. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Draco eine hirnlose Kopie von Lucius war.

Er hatte ihm auch anvertraut, dass er Angst davor hatte, Todesser zu weder. Lucius setzte seinen Willen auch aus Askaban durch. Narzissa erinnerte ihn ständig an seine Familienverpflichtungen. Draco war nicht allzu begeistert von dieser Idee. Er versuchte einen Weg zu finden, um dem zu entgehen.

Er hatte Harry im Scherz gesagt, "Wehe du besiegst Voldemort nicht, bevor sie mir dieses Mal aufdrücken." Sie hatten sich beide darüber totgelacht. In der Dunkelheit ihrer geheimen Treffen teilten sie Drogen, Drinks, Ängste, Geheimnisse, Pläne, freudige Momente und schließlich ihre Herzen.

Hogsmeade wurde zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz an den Wochenenden. Das Dorf mit seinen Winkeln und Ecken, zog sie an, wie das Licht die Motten. Ein paar extra Münzen an einen Kneipenbesitzer und ein spezieller Raum war für ein paar Stunden ihrer, ohne das Fragen gestellt wurden. Ihre Partnerschaft; der große Harry Potter und der Sohn des berühmtesten, verurteilten Todessers, würde Getratsche geben, wenn es herauskäme. Viele würden es für romantisch halten. Eine verbotene, heimliche Liebe, Mitternachtsverabredungen in einer schneebedeckten Hütte vor einem verzauberten Schloss, leidenschaftlicher Sex und dunkle, magische Pläne; was könnte romantischer sein? 

Ihre Treffen fanden nicht so oft statt, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätten. Sie beide hatten Quidditch Trainings, bei welchen Harry plötzlich immer unenthusiastischer wurde. Oft kam er zu spät, oder ging früher, seinem Team sagend, dass sie machen konnten, was sie wollten. Ron wurde daraufhin Co-Kapitän. Er sagte dem Team, dass Harry nicht unbedingt trainieren musste. Er kannte seinen Job und war länger im Team gewesen, als sie. Er verdiente ein bisschen Freizeit. 

Harry kam auch nicht mehr allzu oft in die Große Halle. Und wenn, dann aß er kaum. Hermine schwebte über seinem Kopf wie eine Mutterglucke und gackerte missbilligend bei jedem Bissen, den er nicht nahm. Harry behauptete, dass er keinen Appetit mehr hatte, was wahr war. Er fühlte sich nicht krank oder ähnliches, aber er war einfach nicht hungrig. Letzten Endes hatte er Hermines Predigten satt und zwang sich zu essen. Draco würde dies mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht beobachten.

In Draco begann Sorge über Harrys und seinen Drogenbebrauch zu wachsen. Auch wenn er immer wieder nachgab, wenn er mit Harry zusammen war. Harry benutzte sie viel öfter, als er selbst. Draco nahm sie nur, wenn Harry fragte und das war nicht oft. Harry schien seinen Wunsch zu respektieren, nicht die ganze Zeit high zu sein. Aber offensichtlich schien Harry die Kontrolle darüber zu verlieren. Er hatte Gerede gehört, dass Harry sein Quidditch Training schwänzte. Seine Hauskameraden hatten es darauf geschoben, dass Harry den Schnatz nicht gefangen hatte und dass er nun von Draco eingeschüchtert war. Aber Draco wusste es besser. Er wusste, dass Harry entweder im Raum der Wünsche schlief oder sich irgendwo in Hogsmeade betrank.

Draco machte sich sorgen wegen den Drogen, aufgrund der Zaubern, die Harry ausführte. Dunkle Magie und Drogen zusammen zu mixen konnte nur in einem Desaster enden. Das einzige Mal, als er Harry gefragt hat, ob es vernünftig wäre, die beiden zu mischen, hatte ihm einen Rauswurf aus Harrys Zimmer eingebracht. Er hatte sich für zwei Tage zurückgezogen, bevor er an Harrys Seite zurückgekehrt war und sich tausend Mal dafür entschuldigt hatte an ihm gezweifelt zu haben.

Draco hatte diese zwei Tage in jämmerlichen Kummer durchlebt. Er hatte sich krank gefühlt, zu wissen, dass Harry sauer auf ihn war. Er hatte sich immer wieder gesagt, dass es der Sex war. Dass dieser zu gut war, um ihn aufzugeben. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, zuzugeben, dass er von einer sexuellen Beziehung abhängig war. Niemand hatte ihn je so fühlen lassen, wie Harry es tat. Nur ein Blick von Harry und er war bereit. Der Klang von Harrys Stimme verpasste ihm eine Gänsehaut. Die Vorfreude ihn zu sehen, jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken und Schmetterlinge in den Bauch. Seine Berührungen trieben ihn zu laszivem Keuchen. Er konnte das nicht aufgeben.

Jedoch wusste er, dass Harry ungeduldig mit ihm wurde. Er hatte versprochen, dass er Harry erlauben würde in ihn einzudringen, etwas, das er noch hinter sich bringen musste. Draco wollte Harry befriedigen, aber seine Angst blieb beständig. Draco wusste, wenn er es nicht bald tat, würde er Harry an jemand anderen verlieren. Sein Verstand brachte immer Blaise an die Stelle. Er wusste, dass Blaise Harrys Wünsche problemlos erfüllen könnte. Draco würde das nicht zulassen. Harry war _sein_, und niemand würde ihn ihm wegnehmen. 

-

Severus Snape war ein Mann voller Geheimnisse. Sein Leben als Doppelagent erforderte gewisse Fähigkeiten in Betrug und Verschleierung. Es war eine Kunstform. Eines seiner Geheimnisse, das er seit Jahren vor seinen Kollegen geheim gehalten hatte, brachte auch gleich ein zweites, neueres mit sich.

Das erste war keine große Sache, aber er wäre gedemütigt, wenn irgendjemand es wissen würde. Severus Snape, der meist gefürchtete Lehrer Hogwarts', _genoss_ es zu unterrichten. Das war natürlich nicht immer der Fall gewesen. Er hatte die Stelle im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords angenommen und zu dieser Zeit war es eine schwere Aufgabe, die er über sich ergehen lassen musste. In diesen frühen Jahren hatte er geglaubt, dass Lord Voldemort sehr unzufrieden mit ihm sein musste, wenn er ihm solch einen Auftrag gegeben hatte.

Über die Jahre hatte Severus jedoch bemerkt, dass er es nicht mehr so verabscheute, wie zu beginn.

Er entdeckte, dass er das Leben der Schüler faszinierend fand, was selbst ein Geheimnis war. Er saß oft in seinem Zaubertrankunterricht und beobachtete sie. Als ein Spion war es sein Job nach Informationen zu lauschen, ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig gegeben. Er saugte den Klatsch bildlich in sich auf. Er war oft fasziniert, in welch komplizierten und oft idiotischen Situationen sich die Schüler wieder fanden. Severus wusste oft, wer wen betrog, bevor der verlassene Lover es wusste. Er wusste von Schwangerschaften, wer sich betrank und sich auf Partys lächerlich machte, wessen Eltern sich scheiden ließen.

Es war dieses spionieren, dass ihn zu seinem zweiten Geheimnis gebracht hatte. Er wurde besessen davon Draco und Potter zu beobachten. 

Severus hatte immer ein Auge auf Potter gerichtet, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Der Sohn seines meistgehassten Rivalen in der Schule war eine Gelegenheit für Rache, die er sich nicht entgehen lassen konnte. Er hatte es genossen, Potters Leben unangenehm zu machen. Er wusste, dass sein Hass nicht rational war, aber für eine lange Zeit konnte Severus es nicht lassen.

Nun behielt er ein Auge auf ihn, aufgrund der kürzlich entdeckten Möglichkeit, dass Potter besessen und sein Blut vergiftet war. Severus war über die Jahre insgeheim beeindruckt von den Tiefen von Potters Gerissenheit und Cleverness, selbst wenn es auf seine Kosten ging. Er würde es Potter zutrauen auch das zu verstecken. Lupin ließ sich vielleicht täuschen, aber ihm würde das nicht passieren.

An dem Tag, an dem seine Besessenheit begann, erhielt er einen der größten Schocks seines Lebens. Es war ein Tag, an dem er seiner Klasse nicht wirklich Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, da er Aufsätze von Erstklässlern korrigierte. Eine fürchterliche Aufgabe, die seine gesamte Konzentration forderte. Dann hatte er einmal aufgesehen und bemerkt, dass Draco überhaupt nicht an seinem Trank arbeitete. Severus hätte normalerweise nicht darüber nachgedacht, (er war bei Draco oft lockerer), aber irgendetwas zog Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er folgte Dracos Augen. Sie waren gespannt auf Potter gerichtet, welcher mit Weasley zusammen arbeitete. 

Severus würde das normalerweise nicht für unüblich halten. Was ihn störte war die Art des Blickes. Es war kein Blick voller Böswilligkeit, Hass oder Arglist; Etwas das Draco häufig für Potter übrig hatte. Nein, es war ein Blick voller Sehnsucht, Lust und einem brennenden Verlangen. Severus beobachtete dies mit wachsendem Interesse und Grauen. Er erinnerte sich, dass Draco herumgejammert hatte, er stände unter dem Imperius Fluch. Bezog es sich darauf?

Severus war nicht blind für den anziehenden Sexappeal, den der Gryffindor ausstrahlte. Auch, wenn nie ein Schüler ihn mit einem Partner gesehen hatte, so bevorzugte er Männer. Es war Jahre her, seit er seinen letzten Lover gehabt hatte, so lange, dass er sich nicht mal an dessen Namen erinnerte. Anfang des Schuljahres war er schockiert, als er davon erregt wurde, wenn er beobachtete, wie Potter sich über die Lippen leckte. Severus war bereit gewesen sich seine Augen herauszureißen. Nun versuchte er sich von ihm fernzuhalten, was das Goldene Trio ohne Zweifel verwirrte.

Potter schien die Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu bemerken. Aber dann wurde die Situation seltsamer. Hatte Draco ihm gerade einen Zettel zugeschnippt? Severus stand wie versteinert da. Draco sah sich nervös im Raum um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand es bemerkt hatte. Sich sicher, dass er unbeobachtet war, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gryffindor zu. Severus blickte auch zu Potter, um dessen Reaktion zu beobachten. Er hoffte, dass er sich aufregte oder wütend wurde, was die normale Reaktion auf alles sein würde, was Draco tat. 

Harry öffnete den Zettel langsam, las den Inhalt und steckte ihn dann in seine Tasche. Es war kein Zorn auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was konnte auf dem Zettel gestanden haben? Er blickte zu Draco, welcher zufrieden schien. Die zwei wechselten kein einziges Wort. Die Stunde endete ohne weitere Vorfälle. Keiner der Jungen sahen den anderen an, als sie den Raum verließen. Davon hatte man noch nie gehört…

Severus beobachtete sie darauf hin in jeder Stunde. Er sah keine Zettelaustausche mehr, aber etwas viel Beunruhigenderes, was ihn zu seinem jetzigen Unvermögen brachte.

Eine Woche nach dem Vorfall mit dem Zettel hatte er ihnen Anweisungen für einen neuen Trank gegeben. Er ließ sie ihre Partner wählen. Draco und Potter taten sich natürlich nicht zusammen, aber sie waren in unmittelbarer Nähe des anderen. Severus beobachtete, wie Potter die Zutaten holte. Als er an Draco vorbeilief, streckte sein Patensohn seine Finger aus und strich sanft über Potters. Severus sah ein kleines Lächeln auf Potters Gesicht erscheinen.

Überraschung und Schock waren zwei Emotionen, die selten in Severus' Welt eindrangen. Doch beide tauchten an diesem Tag auf. Er taumelte vorwärts und griff seinen Schreibtisch mit weisen Händen. Er stand so schnell auf, dass sein Tintenfass und etliche Pergamente zu Boden fielen. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er das gerade miterlebt hatte. Er schwankte leicht, kaum in der Lage aufrecht zu stehen. Sein Verstand ratterte, Draco und Potter waren Lover?

"Bloody…Ich-Was? Kann das nicht glau-", sein Stottern ließ ihn wie einen Wahnsinnigen klingen.

Etliche Schüler hielten inne, um ihn mit wachsender Angst anzusehen. Jede plötzliche Bewegung von Professor Snape konnte nur ein unmittelbar bevorstehendes Desaster für jeden bedeuten. Es fiel auf ein unglückliches Ravenclaw Mädchen, welches gerade an seinem Schreibtisch angekommen war, um ihn nach Klärung der Anweisungen zu beten. Seine kalten, schwarzen Augen waren geweitet und er zog ihr sofort zwanzig Punkte ab, weil sie ihn gestört hatte. Die Ravenclaws protestierten aufschreiend. Dann änderte er seine Meinung und gab die Punkte zurück.

Jetzt starrte die ganze Klasse ihn an. In den sieben Jahren, die sie alle in Hogwarts verbracht haben, hatte Professor Snape einem Schüler nie Punkte zurückgegeben. Snape musste am Rande eines seelischen Zusammenbruchs stehen. Dann änderte er seine Meinung wieder, zog die Punkte von Ravenclaw wieder ab und dann zog er auch zwanzig Punkte von den anderen Häusern, sein eigenes eingeschlossen, ab. Er starrte sie barsch an und seine Augen blieben auf Draco liegen. Seine Lippen zitterten leicht. Dann mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er alle Tränke und Zutaten verschwinden.

"Raus! Verschwindet! Der Unterricht ist beendet!" Das Militär wäre stolz auf die Schnelligkeit gewesen, mit der der Befehl aufgeführt wurde.

Severus war noch sie so entnervt in seinem Leben gewesen. Entweder stand Draco unter dem Imperius Fluch oder Potter ist eine Art Incubus/Succubus geworden. Beides war besser, als die Wahrheit. Das sie aus freiem Willen zusammen gekommen waren, war zu entsetzlich, um darüber nachzudenken.

Seit diesem Tag nahm Severus kein Auge von den beiden. Er begann ihnen nach dem Unterricht zu folgen, um herauszubekommen, wo sie hingingen. Er starrte sie in der Großen Halle an, um zu sehen, welche Interaktionen stattfinden würden. Es schien, als würde er jeden wachen Moment dafür nutzen, sich zu fragen, was sie gerade taten. Er begann unangekündigte Besuche im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen, sehr zum Schrecken der Schüler. Er versuchte Draco auf seinem Weg nach draußen zu erwischen, um ihm zu folgen. Er wanderte nachts auf den Ländereien und am See herum, immer bestrebt sie zusammen zu sehen. Er fand sie nicht. 

Severus Hauptgrund fürs Spionieren war komplett privater Natur, selbst wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Er wollte wissen, wie es passiert war. Wie war es mit seinem Feind ins Bett zu gehen? Seine Jugendfeinde James und Sirius waren tot, nur Lupin war noch übrig. Er versuchte sie vorzustellen mit einem von ihnen in der Schule zusammen gewesen zu sein. Sirius war einer der gutaussehensten Jungen seiner Tage gewesen, aber Severus konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Sein Hass war zu stark.

Jede Interaktion, zwischen den beiden, der er beiwohnte, beobachtete er eifrig. Er wusste, dass er eine ungesunde Anhänglichkeit zu den Teenagern entwickelte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Je mehr er versuchte sich von ihnen fernzuhalten, desto mehr zogen sie ihn an. Er wurde nur von seltenen, bedeutungsvollen Blicken und gelegentlichen, heimlichen Anlächeln für seine Mühen belohnt. Er brauchte mehr, gierte danach.

Er realisierte, dass er die perfekte Möglichkeit die ganze Zeit direkt unter seiner Nase gehabt hat. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er nicht schon vor langer Zeit sein Privileg als Lehrer genutzt hatte.

Potter schlidderte in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu spät in den Klassenraum.

"Nachsitzen, Potter.", sagte er süffisant.

Dracos Zaubertrank nahm die falsche Farbe an. Es war egal, dass Severus nachgeholfen hatte.

"Nachsitzen, Mr. Malfoy. Sie sollten es besser wissen."

Severus grinste.

In der Nacht des Nachsitzens wies er sie an, den Vorratsraum zu schrubben und die Zutatengläser neu zu beschriften. Sie waren von solch einer kleinen Aufgabe überrascht, es würde sie nicht einmal eine Stunde brauchen. Snapes Strafen dauerten sonst mindestens immer zwei Stunden. Dann erzählte Severus ihnen, dass er in den Verbotenen Wald gehen musste, um Nachtkopfpilze zu sammeln. Er sagte ihnen, er würde in einer Stunde zurück sein.

Severus tat, als würde er den Kerker verlassen, dann jedoch machte er kehrt und benutzte einen geheimen Durchgang, der ihn zum vorderen Ende des Klassenraumes brachte, wo er sich hinter einer der Säulen versteckte. Sein Herz raste vor freudiger Erwartung auf das, was er hoffte zu entdecken.

Er konnte seine Augen nicht von der Szene abwenden, die sich ihm zeigte. Sie hatten offensichtlich einen Schweigezauber über sich gelegte, da Severus nichts hören konnte. Er beobachtete, wie Harry sich locker und mit einem lustvollen Funkeln in den Augen gegen einen der Schülertische lehnte. Sein Puls begann vorfreudig zu rasen, als Draco sich vor seinen dunkelhaarigen Lover kniete.

Als Draco ihn in seinen Mund nahm, warf Harry den Kopf zurück und stöhnte auf. Dann begannen seine Finger durch Dracos blonde Strähnen zu streichen. Draco hielt den Jungen an den Hüften fest und bewegte seinen Kopf vor und zurück.

Severus stöhnte selbst auf, als Harry bebte und Dracos Kopf griff, um ihn zu führen. Er konnte sich die Geräusche, die Potter von sich gab, nur vorstellen. Doch die pure Lust auf seinem Gesicht sagte alles. Er konnte ahnen, dass der Junge kurz davor war zu kommen, da sich dessen Gesicht anspannte. Draco erhöhte seinen Rhythmus und Harrys Hüften stießen unkontrolliert vor. Als er kam, nahm Draco alles in sich auf und schluckte. Harry wandte sich wie wahnsinnig auf dem Tisch. Sein Mund stand offen, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Draco stand auf und drehte Harry herum und schnallte seine eigene Hose auf. Sie sahen sich beide verstohlen um, aber fuhren mit ihren Taten fort. Draco nahm seinen steifen Penis und glitt von hinten in Harry hinein. Er konnte sehen, dass Draco aufstöhnte und dass Harry sich gegen Draco drückte. Draco stieß etliche Minuten in Harry, Severus war wie hypnotisiert von dem Rhythmus. Er wollte sie unbedingt hören. Draco war kurz vor seinem Orgasmus, da er den Rhythmus änderte. Dann begann er zu zucken und griff Harry fest in die Schultern, um Halt zu finden. Draco lies sich aus Harry gleiten und fiel erschöpft auf den Tisch. Kurze Zeit später stand Draco auf und wandte einen Säuberungszauber auf sie an. Severus hatte in den letzten fünf Minuten nicht einmal geblinzelt. Er war erschöpft, als wäre er selbst einer der beiden gewesen.

Draco war aufgestanden und ging auf Potter zu, welcher seine Hände um den Hals des Blonden schlang, um ihn in einen Kuss zu ziehen. Ihre zärtlichen Liebkosungen hielten etliche Minuten an, sie schienen nichts anderes mehr war zunehmen. Eifersucht brannte in Severus' Herz. Nicht, auf einen der Jungen, sondern darauf, was die beiden zusammen hatten. Was sie überwunden haben, um zusammen sein zu können, war außergewöhnlich.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich sehr liebten. Draco fuhr mit einer Hand durch Harrys Haar, dieser grinste ihn mit einem sexy Lächeln an. Er lehnte sich vor, um Potters Hals zu küssen. Severus hatte seinen Patensohn noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Seine silbergrauen Augen leuchteten voller Liebe und herzzerreißender Zärtlichkeit; er vergötterte Potter. Die Liebe tropfte von ihm. Harry glühte aufgrund derselben Gefühle. 

Severus wurde von den Emotionen beinahe überwältig, als er sie beobachtete. Es war nicht möglich, dass das ein glückliches Ende nehmen konnte. Draco würde zerbrechen, wenn diese Beziehung enden müsste. Lucius würde niemals dahinter stehen. Narzissa hatte zuviel Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord, als das sie sich gegen Lucius stellen würde, nicht mal für das Glück ihres Sohnes. Potter war gebrandmarkt. Sein Schicksal war vor langer Zeit, in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht entschieden worden.

Selbst wenn Potter in den nächsten Monaten jede Art von Dunkler Magie erlernen würde, so würde er Voldemort trotzdem nicht besiegen können. Voldemort hatte ihm Jahre voller Verschwörungen, Pläne und Mord voraus. Potter war erst siebzehn Jahre alt. Und auch, wenn er ein mächtiger Zauberer war, so hatte er nie sein wahres Potenzial erkannt.

Dann war da noch das Problem mit der Vergiftung. Zauberer sind verrückt geworden, einige wurden dunkel und mörderisch, andere hatten Selbstmord begangen. Wenn sie kein Gegengift finden und Harry anfing Symptome zu zeigen, dann würde es sehr schnell unangenehm werden.

Warum musste es Potter sein? Von all den Jungen auf Hogwarts, warum musste Draco ihn aussuchen? Severus wusste die Antwort schon. Keine andere Person, ob männlich oder weiblich, forderte Draco so wie Potter es tat. Theoretisch, war Potter das perfekte Gegenstück zu Draco. Praktisch jedoch, war es das Schlimmste was passieren konnte. Für alle.

Als Severus den Klassenraum wieder betrat, waren beide Jungen mit ihren Anweisungen beschäftigt. Sie waren der Inbegriff der Unschuld. Wenn die Situation nicht so herzerweichend sein würde, hätte Severus sie beide der Schule verwiesen. Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht tun könnte. Er sah zu Draco, welcher emsig ein Regal säuberte und dann zu Potter, welcher sorgfältig Gläser beschriftete. Der Zaubertrankmeister, der außergewöhnliche Doppelspion und Todesser, erlaubte seinem eisigen Herz schließlich aufzutauen.

Lass sie ihre Liebesaffäre haben, dachte er, vielleicht werden die Erinnerungen daran ihnen durch bevorstehende Tage helfen.

Er ließ sie. 

-

"Harry", begann Remus, "Du würdest es mir sagen, wenn etwas komisch wäre, oder? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Er hatte die letzten zehn Minuten damit verbracht, Harry die Situation zu erklären. Der Teenager hatte ihm ohne zu unterbrechen zugehört.

"Natürlich würde ich es dir sagen, Remus. Aber ehrlich, nichts ist anders. Mir geht es gut."

Remus schien skeptisch. Er hatte Harry ohne dessen Wissen beobachtet. Er hatte gesehen, dass Harry lustlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte, oder es ganz ausließ. Er hatte gehört, dass er nicht mehr Quidditch trainierte und er war mehr als einmal in der letzten Woche zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gekommen. Harry sah aus, als hatte er lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und er schien Gewicht verloren zu haben. Auch hatte er gesehen, wie Harry einen Zweitklässler angeschnauzt hatte, weil dieser ihn versehentlich angerempelt hatte. Er hatte Harry noch nie so gesehen.

Eine noch beunruhigende Sache über die er gestolpert war, war Harry und Draco. Er wollte Harry unbedingt danach fragen, wusste aber, dass er nicht so neugierig sein sollte. Er wusste, dass etwas zwischen ihnen lief. Überraschenderweise hatte Severus ihn darauf gebracht. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte sich ebenfalls sehr seltsam benommen. Severus beobachtete die beiden Jungs ununterbrochen, also wollte Remus wissen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte. Remus entdeckte Harrys Geruch an Draco und vice versa. Er erwischte Draco auch, wie dieser Harry während den Unterrichtsstunden oder in der Großen Halle anstarrte. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und seine Körpersprache verrieten deutlich, dass er in Harry verliebt war.

Remus war besorgt, über diese noch nie da gewesene Situation. Harry und Draco Malfoy? Lucius würde Askaban in Schutt und Asche legen, um zu entkommen, nachdem er das herausgefunden hatte. So wie er Lucius kannte, würde dieser Harry in Einzelteile zerlegen. Er würde möglicherweise nicht einmal dort aufhören. Auch Draco würde in Gefahr sein, besonders wenn Voldemort davon erfuhr. Was hatte Harry sich nur dabei gedacht?

"Gibt es noch irgendetwas worüber du reden möchtest, Harry? Wie geht es deinen Freunden? Triffst du dich mit irgendjemandem?" Remus wusste, dass er nicht sehr geschickt vorging, aber er wollte nur wissen, ob Harry sich ihm öffnen würde.

Harry lächelte Remus warm an. "Nee, da gibt es nichts, worüber man reden könnte. Ich sehe Hermine und Ron nicht oft. Wir sind alle mit unseren UTZs beschäftig und so. Und ich treffe mich mit niemand. Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit dafür."

"Also ist es mit Ginny vorbei? Ich habe da etwas anderes gehört. Ihr geht es nicht sehr gut, hat Molly mir gesagt. Sie machen sich Sorgen um sie, Harry. Wie benimmt sie sich dir gegenüber zurzeit?"

"Nun, sie ist immer noch sehr feindselig und aggressiv, wenn es das ist, was du meinst. Ich versuche wirklich ihr so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber es ist nicht einfach. Sie sagt immer noch, dass sie eine Beziehung mit mir will, aber dass sie mir Freiraum gibt."

"Ich verstehe. Also triffst du dich mit niemand anderen? Keine neuen Freunde oder so etwas?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dieselben alten Leute. Die Slytherins sind nicht mehr solche Deppen, wie früher. Ich verstehe mich eigentlich ganz gut mit Blaise Zabini. Und Malfoy ist auch nicht schlecht."

Remus sah Harry interessiert an. Nun, wenigstens öffnete er sich ein wenig. Vielleicht würde er in einer späteren Unterhaltung mitteilsamer sein.

"Das ist schon, Harry. Aber bitte, ich kann dir nicht oft genug sagen, wie wichtig es ist, dass du mir sagst, wenn etwas mit dir passiert, okay?"

"Ja, Remus. Wenn irgendwas ist, womit ich nicht klar komme, sag ich dir bescheid."

Harry verließ sein Büro. Remus stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn. Er wusste, dass Harry ihn anlog, und das nicht nur in Bezug auf Draco. Remus konnte ein anderes Wesen an ihm_ riechen_, er konnte es _in_ ihm riechen. Oh, das würde ein Desaster geben.

-

Dracos schlimmste Befürchtung trat am nächsten Abend ein. Harry war in seinem Zimmer und sie arbeiteten an ihren Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben. Harry wurde langweilig von der Arbeit und lungerte auf seinem Bett. Draco beobachtete ihn von seinen Schreibtisch aus und sah zu wie Harry träge seine Aftershaveflasche in verschiedene Gegenstände verwandelte. Gott, er war so sexy…

"Hey Potter, ich habe mir was überlegt. Ich möchte ein Tattoo haben. Welches Motiv sollte ich mir holen?"

Harry wandte sich ihm aufgeregt zu. "Wirklich? Das ist cool! Ich kann dich zu dem Laden bringen, in dem ich meins habe machen lassen. Es ist in Muggle London. Celeste ist wirklich großartig. Sie ist eine Hexe, hat aber auch Muggle Kunden. Sie hat mich zum shoppen mitgenommen und alles. Hey! Wir könnten einen ganzen Tag draus machen. Warst du je im Kino?"

Es war schwer sich nicht von Harrys kindischer Überschwänglichkeit anstecken zu lassen.

"Nein, war ich nicht. Ich habe aber schon mal von gehört. Klar, können wir einen ganzen Tag draus machen. Klingt nach Spaß." Draco wusste nicht, was mit Harry los war. Er hatte seit langem nicht mehr so aufgeregt geklungen. Die meiste Zeit grübelte er nach und war launisch. Draco lächelte glücklich. Er mochte es, wenn Harry glücklich war.

"Wenn du dir das Tattoo stechen lässt, musst du sicher sein, dass das Motiv sehr viel für dich bedeutet. Etwas, dass immer bestehen bleiben wird. Ich habe von Leuten gehört die sich den Namen ihres Freundes oder ihrer Freundin tattoowiert haben lassen und dann in der nächsten Woche war Schluss." Er schnaubte. "Wie dämlich ist das bitte?"

Draco lachte, auch wenn er überlegt hatte, sich Harrys Namen tattoowieren zu lassen. Er war froh, dass er den Gedanken nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Aber vielleicht fand er etwas, dass ihn an Harry erinnerte. Einen Blitz oder so etwas. Er würde darüber nachdenken. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, wie Harry es aufnehmen würde. Das Einzige, worüber sie niemals sprachen, waren ihre Gefühle füreinander. Draco wusste nicht, was Harry für Gefühle hatte, wenn er überhaupt welche hatte. Offensichtlich war nur, dass ihm der Sex gefiel.

"Bleibst du die ganze Nacht da drüben? Ich bin todmüde. Ich brauche etwas schlaf.", gähnte er. 

"Du kommst immer noch von deinem Rausch runter, Potter. Du bist immer müde."

"Nicht müde genug, um deinen Arsch nicht im Griff zu haben. Komm rüber!"

Draco lachte leise. "Oh, du denkst ich würde einfach rüber kommen und du hättest mich im Griff? Ich denke nicht, Harry Potter."

Harry lachte. "Komm schon, Draco. Ich hab was für dich." Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Draco stand auf und schlenderte zum Bett hinüber. Er kletterte auf Harry. Harry griff in an den Hüften. Draco lehnte sich vor um Harry zu küssen, doch dieser wirbelte Draco schnell und geschickt herum und lag dann auf ihm. Draco versuchte ihn wieder zu küssen. Harry bewegte sich runter, um Dracos Hose zu öffnen. Er küsste Dracos Bauch.

"Ich denke heute ist die Nacht. Du hast es versprochen." Harry konnte Dracos Erektion durch seine Jeans fühlen.

Dracos Herz raste. Er konnte die Willensstärke in Harrys Augen sehen. Er würde eine weitere Zurückweisung nicht dulden. Draco schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Er streichelte über Harrys Brust. Dann nahm er seine Hände und küsste sie, alles, um ihn für ein paar Momente abzulenken. Harry erlaubte es ihm für ein paar Minuten, doch dann machte er sich wieder an Dracos Hose zu schaffen.

Draco wurde panisch und er hielt seine Hose mit beiden Händen fest.

"Harry, warte! Willst du das jetzt wirklich tun? Du sagtest, du wärst wirklich müde. Es braucht eine Menge Energie. Willst du nicht dein Bestes geben können?"

"Ich kann mein Bestes geben. Glaube mir, dafür habe ich genug Energie. Ich habe lang genug gewartet, glaubst du nicht auch? Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde vorsichtig sein, du musst mir nur sagen, was du magst."

"Ich werde es nicht mögen. Das ist es. Es ist so entwürdigend, weiß du? Ich kann es einfach nicht." Draco fühlte nicht wirklich so, aber es war besser als die Wahrheit. Zumindest dachte er das, bevor…

Harry Augen verwandelten sich ein stürmisches Grün. Er zog sich von Draco zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

"Entwürdigend? Ist es das, was du denkst? Also all die Zeit, habe ich mich für deine Befriedung entwürdigt? Also hattest du deinen Spaß auf meine Kosten, eh? Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du dich niemals änderst." Er schwang sein Bein über Draco und stand auf. Draco setzte sich schnell auf.

"Harry, dass meinte ich nicht. Du hast es falsch verstanden. Ich bin, Ich…"

"Vergiss es, Malfoy. Jetzt weiß ich, warum du jedes Mal so nervös wurdest, als ich damit angefangen habe. Du bist dir zu gut, um das passieren zu lassen. Immer die Kontrolle haben, richtig? Also ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich einen Teil meiner Deckung runterlasse, um mit dir zusammen zu sein, aber natürlich kannst du dasselbe nicht für mich tun. Aber es ist okay. Ich bin froh, dass du mir endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Jetzt können wir das ganze einfach vergessen. Danke für deine Hilfe mit den Zaubern und allem. Ich schaffe den Rest nun auch alleine." Er griff nach seiner Tasche und begann seine Bücher hineinzustopfen.

Draco saß auf seinem Bett und sein Herz raste und pochte schmerzhaft. Harry würde gehen! Und es klang, als würde er nicht zurückkommen. Er sprang auf.

"Harry, du hast das falsch verstanden, was ich gesagt habe. Ich meinte nicht, dass du dich selbst entwürdigst, sondern dass es… nun…" Er kämpfte, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Aber nichts würde richtig klingen, außer wenn er die Wahrheit sagen würde. Er hatte ganz einfach Angst diesen Teil seiner selbst aufzugeben. Er wusste, wenn er es einmal getan hatte, würde er es nicht rückgängig machen können. Er würde sich selbst vollkommen einer anderen Person hingeben. Draco hatte noch nie jemanden geliebt, außer seine Mutter. Im Tiefsten seines Herzen wusste er bereits, dass er in Harry verliebt war und alles für ihn tun würde. Er konnte es nur nicht zugeben. Nicht vor sich und auch nicht vor Harry.

Harry sah ihn verachtend an. "Verdammt, ich hätte mich nie mit dir einlassen sollen, Malfoy. Du wirst dich niemals ändern." Er drehte sich zur Tür und streckte die Hand nach seinem Tarnumhang aus, welcher über einem Stuhl hing.

Draco rannte durch den Raum und griff den Umhang aus Harrys Hand. Er wich von ihm zurück, den Umhang an die Brust gedrückt. Harry schlug wütend herum.

"Gib mir meinen Umhang zurück, Malfoy. Hör auf mit deinen scheiß Spielen!" Er ging auf ihn zu und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender.

Draco stand wie angewurzelt da. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er so etwas dämliches, so etwas mädchenhaftes getan hatte! Was zum Teufel war mit ihm los?

"Erzähl mir nicht, ich hätte mich nicht verändert, Potter! Ich habe mich geändert! Das du hier bist, ist Beweiß dafür. Verharmlose nicht das, was ich getan habe, um dir einen Gefallen zu erweisen! Ich habe dir bei deinem total wahnsinnigen Plan geholfen, für den man uns beide von der Schule werfen würde! Ich habe riskiert, dass meine Freunde und meine Familie über uns erfahren! Ich habe im Grunde meinem besten Freund ein Messer in den Rücken gejagt, weil ich wusste, dass er mit dir zusammen sein wollte! Also sag mir nicht, dass ich keine Opfer gebracht und das ich mich nicht geändert habe! Ich bin vor dir sogar auf die Knie gegangen, etwas, dass ich noch nie für jemanden getan habe, nicht einmal für Pansy! Also kannst du mich dessen nicht beschuldigen!"

Harry blickte ihn finster an. "Wovon redest du Malfoy? Was ist _es_, warum du all das getan hast? Es ist nur Sex! Du tust es für den Sex! Du hast es selbst gesagt. Gut, also hast du riskiert Ärger zu bekommen, als du geholfen hast. Schön, ich weiß das zu würdigen. Nun wirst du nicht mehr in Ärger geraten, nun musst du nicht mehr auf die Knie gehen und du kannst sogar vergessen, dass es je passiert ist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich da rein gezogen habe. Und jetzt gib mir meinen verdammten Umhang, damit du dich nicht noch eine einzige Minute lang damit beschäftigen musst!" Harry streckte seine Hand aus und riss Draco den Umhang aus den Händen.

Er warf ihn über sich und stürmte aus dem Raum. Draco starrte ihm hinterher, das Echo der zugeknallten Tür donnerte in seinen Ohren.

"FUCK!!", schrie Draco. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Er konnte fühlen, wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Der Kloß war zurück in seinem Hals und er fühlte sich krank. Sekunden später rannte er ins Bad und erbrach sich dort. Als sein Magen sich beruhigt hatte, säuberte er das Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Er starrte sein Spiegelbild an.

"Fick dich, Potter. Ich brauche dich nicht. Arschloch! Ich kann jeden haben, den ich will. Ich habe dich sowieso nur für Sex benutzt. Es ist Zeit für dir nächste Eroberung.", sagte er seinem Spiegelbild. Sein Spiegelbild sah ihn ungläubig an. _Lügner_, zischte es gehässig.

Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. Er kämpfte um seine Fassung. Er war überzeugt, hart zu bleiben, doch sein Herz fühlte sich an, als wäre es entzwei gebrochen. Jeder Atemzug fühlte sich wie Feuer in seinen Lungen an. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die Tränen zurück zuhalten. Dann stand er auf und zog eine Schublade auf. Harry hatte Draco großzügigerweise ein paar seiner Pillen gegeben. Draco starrte sie an, fühlte die Flut an Emotionen die ihren Weg nach draußen suchten. Er nahm zwei der Pillen und schluckte sie. Ungeduldig wartete er, wollte, dass sie seinen Körper und Verstand durchfluteten, damit er nicht mehr denken und fühlen musste. Als der Rausch ihn traf, kam Harrys Gesicht unerwartet mit ihm.

Draco keuchte überrascht auf. War Harry zurückgekommen? Er hob den Arm, um seinen geisterhaften Lover zu streicheln. Draco stöhnte, sein Körper bebte aufgrund des Gefühls von Harrys Mund auf seinem.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ja, du kannst mich haben, alles was du willst. Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry." Seine Augen schlossen sich und er wandte sich vor Ekstase.

-

Harry stürmte fluchend aus dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Fick dich, Malfoy! Ich brauche dich nicht! Entwürdigen? Ich kann soviel besseres haben!" 

Als er die Kerker verlassen hatte, fand er einen leeren Klassenraum und zog den Umhang von sich. Er knüllte ihn wütend zusammen und stopfte ihn in seine Tasche. Seine Brust schmerzte und er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm in den Magen getreten. Malfoy dachte, dass es entwürdigend war mit Harry zusammen zu sein? Er war verletzt, weil er wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass er Malfoy wichtig war. Wie konnte er so dumm gewesen sein? Malfoy interessierte sich für nichts! Es war nur Sex, und er hatte es gewusst! Wie konnte er sich selbst erlauben, wieder darauf hereinzufallen?

Er atmete tief ein, aber sein Hals war verengt und seine Augen brannten. _Oh Gott, bitte lass mich nicht weinen_. Er griff seine Tasche, verließ den Klassenraum und eilte zum Gryffindor Turm. Er fuhr mit seiner Tirade gegen den blonden Idioten fort.

"Dämlicher Scheißkerl! Er wird nie jemand Besseren als mich finden! Niemand wird seinen Schwachsinn ertragen können! Soll Pansy doch seinen Arsch haben!" Er bog um eine Ecke und rannte in eine Backsteinmauer.

Die Backsteinmauer hatte genau genommen zwei Beine und Arme. Die Arme waren voller Bücher gewesen, welche hinuntergefallen waren, als sie zusammen stießen. Harry fiel nach hinten und landete hart auf seinen Hintern. Er sah auf und zuckte zusammen. Ein paar braune Augen sahen zurück.

"Justin? Oh, es tut mir leid! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst wo ich hinlaufe. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Harry sprang schnell auf und hielt dem Hufflepuff die Hand hin. Justin nahm seine Hand, erfreut über ihre Rauheit.

"Es ist okay, Harry. Ich habe auch nicht aufgepasst." Er lächelte schüchtern und sein Herz pochte in seiner Brust. Harry beugte sich hinunter und begann Justins Bücher aufzusammeln. Als sie alle zusammengesammelt waren, lächelte Harry ihn an.

"Bis irgendwann mal." Er ging davon.

"Danke.", rief er Harrys Rücken zu. Er war total durcheinander.

Er könnte vielleicht nie mehr die Chance haben, den Jungen alleine anzutreffen.

"Ähmmm… Harry.", rief er. Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Justin blickte plötzlich in das hübscheste Gesicht der Welt. Sein Herz schmolz dahin.

"Ja?"

Justin lief ruckartig auf ihn zu, als ob seine Beine eingerostet wären. Er wusste, dass er wie der größte Trottel aussehen musste. _Mut, Mut, du kannst das._

"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Harry lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

"Was gibt's, Justin?" Harry wartete höflich, auch wenn er in richtig schlechter Stimmung war.

Justin war verzückt. Er war sprachlos, weil er Harry so nahe war. Alles woran er denken konnte, waren diese Lippen. Er schluckte schwer.

"Harry, Ich-Ich-ähmm… habe mich…ähm…gefragt, ob…du…ähm…Jungs…magst?" Justin spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. "Ich weiß, dass…du…ähm…Blaise geküsst…hast…aber…ich…nun…" Er verstummte, als Harry nah an sein Gesicht heran kam.

"Warum willst du wissen, ob ich auf Kerle stehe, Justin?", fragte er sanft und sein Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von Justins entfernt.

Justin blinzelte. Er könnte schwören, dass er einen Schatten über Harrys Gesicht fliegen sah. Warte mal, waren seine Augen schwarz? Sie waren doch immer grün gewesen! Er blinzelte wieder und grüne Augen sahen zurück.

"Ich wollte es nur wissen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich beleidigt habe."

"Wer sagt, dass ich beleidigt bin?" Harry grinste. Er zog eine Hand hoch und streichelte über Justins Wange. Ein leises Wimmern entkam Justins Lippen. Justin griff Harrys Hand und küsste sie eifrig. Harry zog sie langsam zurück. Lust und Verlangen standen in den Augen des Hufflepuffs, als sein Blick hungrig über Harrys Körper wanderte.

"Bitte geh nicht. Ich verspreche, dass ich es niemand erzählen werde, Harry. Ich-Ich hab mein eigenes Zimmer."

Harry beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er konnte den aufsteigenden Konflikt in sich spüren. Er mochte Justin als Freund, er war ein netter Junge. Harry wollte niemanden benutzen. Aber da war dieser andere Teil in ihm, dem das scheiß egal war. Harry wich von Justin zurück. Es war nicht richtig.

Justin spürte, dass Harry sein Angebot ablehnen würde. Aber er konnte sehen, dass Harry zumindest darüber nachdachte. Er brauchte nur einen kleinen Schups.

Justin trat naher zu Harry heran.

"Bitte, Harry.", flüsterte er verzweifelt. "weise mich nicht zurück. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet. Nur einmal und ich werde dich nie wieder damit stören. Du darfst alles machen, was du willst." Er wartete unruhig.

Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Geh voraus."

-

Zwanzig Minuten später standen sie in Justins Zimmer in Hufflepuff. Harry war noch nie in ihrem Haus gewesen. Justin war ein nervöses Wrack. Er flatterte durch den Raum, wie ein Pixie auf Speed. Harry lachte leise. Der Teenager würde noch einen Herzinfarkt kriegen.

"Justin. Justin. Entspann dich. Ich bin es nur, okay? Warum bist du so aufgeregt?"

Justin starrte Harry ungläubig an. "Warum ich so aufgeregt bin? Weißt du wie lange ich von diesem Moment geträumt habe? Und jetzt bist du hier und mein Zimmer ist unordentlich!"

Harry griff Justins Arm, als dieser wieder durch den Raum flitzte.

"Dein Zimmer ist mir scheiß egal." Er blickte ihn sinnlich an.

Justin wimmerte. Er schlang seine Arme um Harry und begann ihn zögernd zu küssen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte Harry sich schuldig. Dracos Gesicht erschien vor seinen Augen und sah ihn wütend an. Harry schloss die Augen. Sein Griff um den Hufflepuff verengte sich und dieser seufzte gegen seine Lippen. Harry vertiefte den Kuss, was Justin zum Keuchen brachte. Er schritt zurück und zog Harry auf sein Bett. Er setzte sich und fummelte an Harrys Hose herum, um sie ihm auszuziehen. Harry beobachtete ihn mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck. 

Justin zog Harrys zusehends steifer werdendes Glied heraus. Justin seufzte. Er krümmte sich, als sein eigener Penis ungeduldig pochte. Er nahm Harry eifrig in seinen Mund. Harry stöhnte auf, aber Dracos Gesicht blieb vor seinen Augen. Harry versuchte das Bild verärgert zu verdrängen, aber es ging nicht. Fuck! Es brachte ihn total neben der Spur. Er berührte sanft Justins Schultern.

Justin war im Himmel. Er hatte Harrys Penis im Mund. Er hatte seit Jahren davon geträumt. Er war sogar größer, als er geschätzt hatte. Er war so erregt, dass er kurz davor war zu kommen und es hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen. Er fühlte Harrys Hände auf seiner Schultern, die ihn wegzogen. Justin sah verwirrt und verletzt auf.

"Mach ich es nicht gut genug, Harry? Ich kann es besser."

"Nein, das ist es nicht Justin. Du musst das nicht für mich machen."

"Oh Gott, ich will es tun, Harry! Bitte! Ich will es unbedingt!" Er stand schnell auf und seine Hände griffen nach Harry, um ihn vom gehen abzuhalten.

Harry stand gepeinigt da. Das war nicht richtig. Und es war alles Dracos Schuld. Verdammt!

"Wir können etwas anderes tun. Was immer du willst, okay?" Justin zog sich hastig Hose und Boxershorts aus. Er griff in eine der Schubladen und holte Gleitgel heraus. Er kniete sich auf sein Bett, seinen runden Hintern Harry zugewandt.

"Bitte, Harry. Ich will dich wirklich in mir fühlen."

Harry Verstand taumelte. Wie lange wollte er diese Worte hören? Aber sie kamen von der falschen Person. Justin war willig, ihm diese Sache zu geben, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Harry wurde wütend. Dämlicher Fucking Draco! Harry fühlte, wie er auf Justin zuging. Das Gleitgel lag neben ihm auf dem Bett. Er nahm es und drückte es sanft aus der Tube. Er verteilte es auf sich selbst und rieb es auf Justins Kehrseite. 

Bevor er sich selbst davon abhalten konnte, glitt Harry in ihn. Der tiefe Tunnel saugte ihn in sich und Justin begann vor Lust zu Stöhnen.

"Ja, Harry, hör nicht auf."

Es war die falsche Stimme, aber das Gefühl war zu überwältigend. Harry versuchte sich davon abzuhalten hinein zu tauchen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Er begann zu stoßen, härter und fester, so wie Justin verlangte. Er packte Justins prallen Hinter und zog ihn näher zu sich. Justin griff um sich herum in Harrys Oberschenkel, um ihn tiefer zu ziehen. Harrys Keuchen wurde von den Schreien seines Namens übertönt. Justin kam und schrie Harrys Namen. 

Harry fühlte, wie seine eigene Erlösung näher kam. Er kämpfte, um das blonde Haar und die silbergrauen Augen zu verdrängen, aber das Bild brannte sich in seine Augenlieder. Er stellte sich vor, dass es Draco war, der vor ihm kniete, ihn in ihn aufnahm. Mit einem Aufstöhnen traf ihn sein Orgasmus. Sein Griff um Justin verstärkte sich, als sein Samen aus ihm herausschoss und den anderen Jungen füllte. Justin sank auf seine Bettdecke. Harry zog sich bebend aus ihm heraus, seine Knie zitterten. Er wusste nicht, ob es an der Erfahrung lag oder daran, dass er Draco betrogen hatte.

Er setzte sich schwach auf das Bett und begann seine Hose anzuziehen. Justin drehte sich um und nahm seinen Zauberstab, um einen Säuberungszauber auf Harry auszusprechen, bevor dieser seine Hose hochgezogen hatte. Er sah Harry aus vor Liebe strotzenden Augen an.

"Malfoy hat dich nicht… das tun lassen, oder?", fragte er leise.

Harry wirbelte herum, um ihn anzusehen. "Was?"

"Malfoy will dich nicht ranlassen, oder?"

Harry stotterte, "Malfoy? Worüber redest du? Ich bin nicht… mit Malfoy zusammen."

"Harry, ich weiß, dass du mit ihm zusammen bist. Ich erkenne es daran, wie ihr euch gegenüber verhaltet. Vielleicht weißt du es nicht, aber ich beobachte dich die ganze Zeit. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Es ist offensichtlich für mich, dass zwischen dir und ihm etwas läuft." Er ließ den Kopf hängen. "Aber ich lasse dich… wann immer du willst."

Harry war sprachlos. "Justin, was sagst du da?"

Der Junge sah ihn direkt an. "Ich rede davon, dass ich weiß, dass du und Malfoy euch liebt. Ich kann durchaus sagen, dass er in die verliebt ist. Aber keiner von euch, will es wahrscheinlich zugeben. Ich weiß, dass Malfoy nicht einer ist, der sich ficken lässt, aber du lässt dich von ihm ficken, weil du ihn magst und weil du von Natur aus ein gebender Mensch bist. Offensichtlich muss etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen sein, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier. Ich sage dir auch, dass du mich ficken kannst, wann du willst, weil ich dich liebe, selbst wenn du mich nicht liebst. Ich habe dich geliebt, seit wir in Hogwarts sind, selbst als ich dachte, du würdest mich versteinern."

"Wie kannst du so etwas tun, Justin? Das ist entsetzlich. Ich kann dich nicht einfach benutzen. Ich fühle mich jetzt schon schlecht genug."

"Fühl dich nicht schlecht, Harry. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich fühle, wie ich fühle. Ich möchte nur mit dir sein, auf jedem Weg wie es geht. Ich weiß, wie Ginny sich jetzt fühlt. Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl, Harry. Aber es ist schlimmer für sie, denn sie hat keine Chance mit dir zu sein, weil du jetzt Kerle bevorzugst." Er stand langsam auf und sah auf Harry hinunter.

"Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie weit viele gehen würden, um eine Chance bei dir zu haben, Harry, oder um dich zu behalten. Ich würde sagen, du solltest auf Malfoy aufpassen. Ich hab gesehen, wie er dich anblickt. Er wird dich nicht kampflos aufgeben."

"Justin, es läuft nichts zwischen mir und Malfoy, okay?"

"Nicht mehr, meinst du. Es ist okay, Harry. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss Gefühle für seinen Feind zu haben oder mit ihm in etwas verstrickt zu sein. Ich schätze, es wäre schwer eine solche Beziehung zuzugeben. Ich verstehe das. Aber ich muss sagen, dass Leugnung nicht immer das Beste ist. Es vergiftet dich langsam."

Harry sah auf seine Füße hinunter. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Justin ihn gerade geoutet hatte. Justin! Justin wusste von ihm und Draco! Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es so offensichtlich war. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Wenn Justin es herausfinden konnte, wie viele anderen könnten es auch? Hermine! Sie wusste es wahrscheinlich auch. _Oh mein Gott! _ Ihm wurde schwindelig.

"Justin, wie viele andere Leute vermuten das?" Er konnte immer noch nicht die Wahrheit zugeben.

"Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich weiß es, weil ich immer darauf achte, was du tust. Das würde also auch Ginny betreffen, aber sie verleugnet es total, dass du auf Kerle stehst. Ich bezweifle, dass sie Malfoy überhaupt verdächtigt. Ich würde wetten, dass auch Blaise es herausfinden könnte. Aber da er bisher nichts gesagt hat, könnte auch er unwissend sein. Ich denke, er ist ziemlich glücklich mit Dean, trotz dem er dich immer noch mag. Wenn er es vermutet, dann würde das seine Freundschaft mit Malfoy sicherlich beenden."

Harry nickte schwach und stand auf. "Ich sollte gehen. Es ist spät."

Justin ging zu Harry hinüber und küsste ihn geräuschvoll auf die Lippen. "Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Harry schloss seine Augen. "Justin, sag das nicht. Ich verdiene es nicht. Du solltest dir jemanden suchen, der bereit ist, dir das zu geben, was du willst."

"Ob du es verdienst oder nicht, ist nicht relevant. Ich liebe dich trotzdem. Vielleicht wirst du mich auch irgendwann einmal lieben, Harry. Ich kann warten. Aber ich bin hier, solange du willst. Mir ist es egal."

Harry wandte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Justin sprach weiter.

"Draco Malfoy ist kein Idiot, Harry. Er wird zu Sinnen kommen. Und wenn er es tut, wird er zu dir kommen. Wenn das passiert, wird es mir nicht möglich sein, dich ohne einen Kampf gehen zu lassen. Ich mag vielleicht ein Hufflepuff sein, aber dieser Slytherin _wird_ wissen, was ihn trifft." 

-

Reviews?


	15. Deceptive Alliances

Kapitel 14 - Deceptive Alliances

Kapitel 14 - Deceptive Alliances 

Die große Adlereule stieß genervt mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster. Sie tat das schon seit etlichen Minuten, ihre großen Augen starrten auf den Besitzer des Zimmers. Sie schuhute wieder.

Draco regte sich endlich. Er blickte zum Fenster, an dem die Eule seiner Mutter saß. Er stöhnte.

Als er sie von dem Pergament befreit hatte, schuhute die Eule ihn nochmals wütend an, und flog dann davon. Draco schnaubte. _Selbst die Eulen sind sauer auf mich._

Er öffnete widerstrebend den Brief seiner Mutter.

_Draco,_

_Ich bin sehr verärgert über einige Dinge, die mir zu Ohren gekommen sind. Mrs. Parkinson informierte mich, dass eure Beziehung nicht sehr gut läuft. Pansy hat gemeint, dass du wenig Zeit mir ihr verbringst und dass ihr bisher nicht über eure Hochzeit geredet habt. Muss ich dich schon wieder an deine Verpflichtungen gegenüber der Familie erinnern? Es scheint, als gäbe es Spekulationen, dass du mit einer anderen Person zusammen bist. Wenn ein Fünkchen an dieser Behauptung wahr sein sollte, dann würde ich beten, dass sie 'akzeptabel' ist. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen Pansy zu heiraten, wenn du eine andere angemessene Gefährtin gefunden hast._

_Wenn nicht, dann muss ich verlangen, dass diese Beziehung sofort endet. Bitte zwinge mich nicht härtere Methoden anzuwenden, um mit diese Situation zu klären. Du bist die Zukunft des Namen Malfoy._

_Ich habe auch gehört, dass deine Noten nicht mehr so gut, wie gewohnt sind. Was ist los, Draco? Ich weiß, dass du dich vielleicht immer noch mit der Abwesenheit deines Vaters befasst, aber du musst das Familienvermächtnis aufrechterhalten. Es gibt noch so viel zu bereden. Wir sehen uns zu Weihnachten._

_In Liebe,_

_Mutter_

Draco fiel zurück auf sein Bett und zerknüllte den Brief in seiner Hand. Das war verdammt verrückt! Pansy lies Informationen zu seiner Mutter durchsickern. Scheiße! Das war nicht gut. Ihm graute davor, an Weihnachten nach Hause zu gehen. Wenn Narzissa erstmal ihre Klauen in ihn gestoßen hatte über die Pansy Sache, dann war das erledigt. Sie würde die Hochzeit geschehen machen und er würde es nicht verhindern können; nicht ohne ein schwerwiegendes Familiendrama auszulösen.

Dracos Inneres fühlte sich wie zerfetztes Fleisch an. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren eine einzige Hölle gewesen. Harry hatte seine Existenz nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Draco, voller Slytherinstolz, hatte Abstand gehalten und sich immer wieder dieselbe Lüge erzählt. Aber es war Folter Harry im Unterricht zu sehen. Dracos Herz schmerzte und er sehnte sich danach mit ihm zu reden, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Aber er wusste, dass Harry ihm eh nicht zuhören würde. Also warum sollte er es versuchen?

Draco hatte kaum geschlafen, nichts gegessen und hatte sich selbst in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen. Er war von einem Besuch von Pansy überrascht worden. Sie hatte sich nicht abwimmeln lassen und er hatte ihren Forderungen nachgegeben. Er wollte ein wenig Normalität in seinem Leben zurück. Er hatte sich gezwungen, den Abend zu überstehen, aber ihre Küsse waren leer. Ihre Finger fühlten sich fremdartig auf seiner Haut an und jedes Mal wenn sie ihn berührte, musste er sich davon abhalten zurückzuzucken. Als sie ihm jedoch einen blasen wollte, schubste er sie praktisch durch den ganzen Raum von sich weg.

Er entschuldigte sich augenblicklich, behauptend es wäre ein magischer Ausbruch von Emotionen gewesen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihm glaubte. Er schaffte es eine Erektion zu bekommen, welche sie enthusiastisch ritt. Sie schien seine Übelkeit nicht zu bemerken. Nachdem die Tortur vorbei war, schlief sie ein und kuschelte sich an ihn. Draco hatte es kaum ins Bad geschafft, bevor er sich übergab.

Er saß zitternd auf dem Boden des Bads und sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Warum passierte das? Warum konnte er nicht darüber hinwegkommen? Seit der Nacht nach ihren Streit, in der er diese wundervollen Halluzinationen von Harry hatte, nahm Draco jede Nacht Drogen, um zu versuchen es wiederherzustellen. Harry in seinen Armen, Harry der ihn berührte, Harry der ihn _**fickte**_, Harry der 'Ich liebe dich, Draco' flüsterte. Es hatte ihn davon abgehalten komplett wahnsinnig zu werden.

Nun war er hier, wurde von seiner Mutter ausgeschimpft wie ein kleines Kind, versteckte sich mit gebrochenem Herzen in seinem Zimmer und sein Drogenvorrat war aufgebraucht. Draco schleuderte den Brief auf sein Bett. Was sollte er tun? Er wollte Pansy nicht heiraten. Wenn es noch die kleinste Chance gab, dass Harry ihm verzieh, dann würde diese von einer Verlobung oder Hochzeit sicherlich getötet werden. Draco musste endlich die _Idee (und nicht die Wahrheit)_ akzeptieren, dass er hoffnungslos in Harry verliebt war. Er konnte so nicht weitermachen.

Er musste mit ihm reden.

-

Das laute Klopfen in Harrys Kopf wollte nicht aufhören. Er zuckte stöhnend unter seiner Decke. Er war in seinem bisher verrücktesten Traum gefangen. Seine Träume waren sehr verstörend geworden. Bilder von Dunkelheit, Feuer, geistartigen Wesen, seine Freunde in verrückten, sexuellen Situationen, Justin mit Vielsafttrank zu Dracos Aussehen verholfen, versuchte ihn zu töten, Friedhöfe… die Bilder endeten nicht.

Er fühlte die Präsenz, bevor die Hand ihn berührte und ihn wachzurütteln versuchte. Harrys Hand schoss wie ein Blitz hervor und ein lauter Krach durchfuhr den Raum. Harry setzte sich gerade auf und seine Augen wirbelten herum. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich? Ein tiefes Stöhnen kam vom Fußboden. Die verknitterte Gestalt von Neville kam in sein Blickfeld.

"Neville?" Harry sprang von Bett auf und fiel fast selbst zu Boden, als seine Füße sich im Bettlaken verhedderten. Er kniete sich zu seinem Freund hinunter.

Neville stöhnte wieder schmerzvoll auf und seine Augen flackerten. "Harry.", flüsterte er. Eine unschöne Beule formte sich an seinem Hinterkopf. "Ich habe versucht dich zu wecken. Wir haben lange an deine Zimmertür geklopft. Ich bin durch das Bad gekommen."

Das Klopfen hatte nun aufgehört. Harry wandte sich um, um Ron und Dean durch die Badtür kommen zu sehen.

"Harry! Was ist los? Was ist mit Neville passiert?" Ron kam herüber, um den Jungen anzusehen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nur versucht ihn aufzuwecken und plötzlich bin ich durch den Raum geflogen."

Ron sah Harry ernst an. "Du tust es wieder, nicht wahr? Diese zauberstablose Magie. Du kannst sie nicht kontrollieren, oder?"

Harry stand auf und blickte Ron ebenso ernst an. "Ich kann es kontrollieren. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn Leute in mein Zimmer reinplatzen und sich über mein Bett lehnen. Es war ein Reflex. Ich wollte Neville nicht verletzen."

Ron reichte Neville eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er schwankte ein wenig, konnte aber gerade stehen.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte nicht reinplatzen, aber… sie haben mich darum gebeten." Neville biss sich auf die Lippe.

Während Harry immer noch Ron ansah, sagte er, "Vielleicht solltest du nicht jedes Mal lossprinten, wenn jemand dich um etwas bittet. Ich werde das nächste Mal vielleicht nicht so versöhnlich sein." Er hörte Nevilles Aufkeuchen.

Ron und Dean tauschten Blicke aus. Etwas lief mit Harry falsch. Sie alle wussten es. Die letzten Wochen hatten gezeigt, dass Harry sich seltsam benahm und sehr komische Dinge tat.

Erstens hatte er aufgehört überhaupt zum Quidditch Training zu erscheinen. Zwar hatten sie in nächster Zeit kein Spiel, was gut war, aber dass der Kapitän und Sucher des Teams sich nicht die Mühe machte zu erscheinen, tat dem Zusammenhalt des Teams nicht gut. Das Team hatte nun verlangt, dass Ron mit Harry darüber redete. Er hatte ihn ungern zur Rede gestellt. Harrys Antwort darauf war, dass er als Kapitän zurückgetreten war. Ron hatte der Schlag getroffen. Er hatte Harry angefleht, die Position zu behalten, aber dieser hatte schlicht abgelehnt. Das Team war in Aufruhr gewesen, wegen Harrys Entscheidung.

Die zweite komische Sache war, dass Justin Finch-Fletchley sich eines Abend so gut wie an den Gryffindorturm genagelt hatte und verlangt hat mit Harry zu sprechen. Es wurde ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Justin von Harry besessen war. Ron hatte dem Hufflepuff gesagt, er solle sich verpissen, aber Justin hatte sich nicht vertreiben lassen. Zu dieser Zeit wusste niemand, wo Harry sich gerade aufhielt. Als Harry dann aufgetaucht war, war Ginny dabei ihre Ansprüche auf Harry klarzustellen. Ein Streit war ausgebrochen der darin endete, dass ein selbstgefälliger Justin Ginny informierte, dass sie nicht "richtig bestückt" für Harry wäre.

Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Das war eine weitere Anschuldigung, dass sein Kumpel mit Jungs rummachte. Aber Ginny war ihm zuvor gekommen. Sie hatte sich auf Justin gestürzt und hatte etwas von 'Lügen' geschrieen. Ron hatte sie weggezogen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Hermine Harry angeschrieen und verlangte zu wissen, wo er gewesen war. Der Blick, der über sein Gesicht huschte, brachte sie alle zum Schweigen. Dann hatte Harry irgendetwas von 'ziehe das Fleisch von ihren Knochen' gemurmelt. Sie alle hatten ihn angsterfüllt angestarrt. Nur Justin war mutig genug auf ihn zuzugehen und zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Ginny hatte gefährlich gezischt, aber Ron hatte sie zurückgehalten. Harry hatte dann geblinzelt, sie angesehen und ein irres Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er strich sanft mit einem Finger über Justins Wange, was diesen zum Erschaudern gebracht hatte. Ron und die anderen hatten ihn fassungslos angestarrt, Ginny hatte weiter gegen Rons Griff angekämpft und Hermines Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. Harry hatte nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren.

-

Nach diesem Tag hatte Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit viel öfter auf Harry gerichtet. Er aß immer noch nichts und außerhalb des Unterrichts verschwand er häufig. Sie bemerkte, dass Justin Harry anstarrte, wie auch Ginny es tat, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Harry anders als sonst mit dem Hufflepuff umging und das machte sie nachdenklich. Hatte Harry etwas mit ihm gemacht? Dessen seltsames Erscheinen am Gryffindorturm deutete darauf hin. Seine selbstsicheren Worte zu Ginny erzählten dieselbe Geschichte.

Aber noch seltsamer war es, dass auch ein gewisser Slytherin Harry anstarrte. Sein Blick war nicht voller Hass und Abscheu, wie es typisch für ihn war. Es war ein Blick voller Verzweiflung, Herzschmerz und einer so starken Sehnsucht, dass es _ihr_ fast den Atem nahm. Eigentlich sah er genauso aus wie Ginnys.

Hermine dachte zurück an Ginnys Beschuldigungen, dass jemand aus Harrys Zimmer kam. Diese Person war groß und blond gewesen, und Malfoy passte sicherlich auf diese Beschreibung. War zwischen ihnen wirklich etwas gelaufen? War Harry mit Malfoy in einer Beziehung gewesen? Es würde eine Menge erklären, zum Beispiel Harrys Verschwinden und seine Geheimnistuerei.

Sie hatte sich die Zeit genommen, während des Unterrichts nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Malfoy schien noch verzweifelter zu sein und würde versuchen Harry zu ignorieren. Harry wurde oft angespannt und wütend, sobald Malfoy in seiner Nähe war. Auch Justin lies Schlussfolgerungen zu. Er war immer glücklich, wenn er Harry sah und die zwei würden leise miteinander reden. Doch wenn Malfoy den Raum betrat, verdunkelte sich Justins Gesicht. Und wenn Malfoy nah an Harry herankam, schien Justin krank vor Sorge zu sein.

Hermine hatte ihre Antwort.

-

Auch Severus hatte die Veränderung zwischen ihnen wahrgenommen. In den letzten zwei Wochen schien eine erdrückende Wolke, wie ein Laken über seinen Klassenraum zu schweben. Severus wusste, dass etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sein musste. Es gab eine Menge verstohlener Blicke. Harry sah wütend und angespannt aus, Draco war traurig und verzweifelt. Keiner von beiden schien viel zu schlafen. Severus hatte auch einen Hufflepuff Jungen bemerkt, der um Potter herumscharwenzelte. Severus hatte das mit Abneigung beobachtet.

Nach ein wenig Spionage kam er zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Junge Harry irgendwie am Haken hatte. Das verärgerte Severus, mehr als alles andere. Ungeachtet seiner Gefühle zu dieser zum Scheitern verurteilten Beziehung, hatte eine andere, viel stärkere Emotion etwas dagegen einzuwenden: Stolz. Der verdammte Slytherin Stolz. Er war nicht gewilligt zu erlauben, dass Draco seinen Lover an einen Hufflepuff verlor. Und er bezweifelte, dass Draco überhaupt wusste, dass es passierte. Es war Zeit das richtig zu stellen. Er hatte genug von dieser Anspannung in seinem Klassenraum.

Severus ging durch die Schülerreihen und begutachtete ihre Zaubertränke. Justins Trank hatte eine zu dickflüssige Konsistenz.

"Zwanzig Punkte von Hufflepuff." Er lächelte höhnisch. _Das tat gut._

Justin starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Er ging auf Draco zu, welcher wütend auf seinen Wurzeln herumhackte.

"Ich würde gern mit Ihnen reden, Mr. Malfoy. Bleiben Sie nach dem Unterricht." Severus hatte kaum seine Lippen bewegt. Draco nickte.

Als der Unterricht vorbei war standen alle auf, um ihren Trank abzugeben. Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er beobachtete, wie Draco elendig auf Harrys Rücken starrte. Der Gryffindor schaute nicht ein Mal in seine Richtung. Dracos Augen schlossen sich gepeinigt. Severus bemerkte, dass Justin fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, als er versuchte zu Harry aufzuschließen. Severus musste sich zwingen, dem Jungen keinen Monat Nachsitzen aufzubrummen. Er entschied, er hatte genug von diesem Unsinn.

"Draco, ich bin besorgt. Deine Noten haben sich dieses Jahr verschlechtert. Deine Arbeit hier ist uninspiriert. Was ist los?"

Draco zuckte zusammen. "Die UTZs nehmen mich ziemlich mit. Ich schätze, es ist schwerer, als ich gedacht habe. Ich werde besser werden. Ich weiß, dass Mutter will, dass ich gute Noten habe. Sie erzählt Vater von meinen Berichten."

"Oh, ich verstehe. Ich hätte erwartet, dass du mir erzählst, dass du verliebt bist. Du leuchtetest, als wärst du es gewesen. Aber nun scheinst du… unglücklich. Läuft es nicht gut mit Miss Parkinson?" Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in seine.

Draco schluckte einen riesigen Kloß hinunter. Er wusste, dass Severus ein Legilimentiker war. Wenn er seine Gedanken lesen würde…

"Oh, Pansy und mir geht es gut. Mutter ist sehr erfreut über unsere Beziehung. Ich habe gerade erst einen Brief von ihr erhalten. Wir hatten nur einen kleinen Streit, das ich alles."

"Wirklich? Wie überraschend. Der Brief, den Narzissa mir geschockt hat, sagt etwas anderes. Sie ist sehr unzufrieden über den Verlauf deiner Beziehung zu Miss Parkinson. Augenscheinlich hast du ihr dieses Jahr nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegen gebracht. Die Familien seien in Sorge."

Draco brach der Schweiß auf. Wie sollte er da wieder herauskommen?

"In ihrem Brief stand auch, dass sie gehört hat, dass du mit einer anderen Person zusammen wärst. Sie hat mich gebeten, dass ich das überprüfen soll, Draco. Muss ich das überprüfen? Soll ich einen Blick in deine Gedanken werfen? Oder wirst du mir jetzt sagen, was wirklich vor sich geht?"

Draco Herz pochte eine Millionen Mal in der Sekunde. Severus Augen brannten Löcher in sein Gesicht. Er wollte seinem Paten nicht zeigen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte. Er entschied sich für eine veränderte Version der Wahrheit.

"Okay, ja. Ich habe mich mit jemand anderes getroffen. Aber es ist keine große Sache." Sein Magen zwickte bei der Lüge.

"Oh… und wer ist diese Person?" Severus musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um aufgrund von Dracos Blick nicht zu lachen.

"Was? Nur ein Mädchen."

"Hat dieses Mädchen einen Namen, Draco?" Seine Augen brannten sich weiterhin in ihn.

Draco überlegte fieberhaft nach einem Namen. "Audrey Tinsdale." Er betete, dass Severus nicht wusste, wer das war.

"Sie ist lesbisch, Draco."

Fuck! "Millicent Bulstrode."

"Longbottoms Freundin? Ich glaube eher nicht."

"Parvati Patil?"

Severus sah Draco ernst an. "Genug! Ich sehe, dass ich Narzissa informieren muss, dass du dich vorsätzlich vor deinen Familienpflichten drückst. Wer immer es ist, mit dem du dich 'triffst', ist offensichtlich unakzeptabel. Narzissa wird dir natürlich verbieten diese Person jemals wieder zu sehen. Es gibt Zauber, die dafür sorgen können." Er wartete geduldig, bis das Stottern begann,

"Severus! Bitte erzähle Mutter nichts davon. Ich-Ich-Ich kann nicht sagen, wer es ist. Ich will es, aber ich kann nicht. Du würdest das nicht verstehen."

Severus sah Draco neutral an. "Könnte es sein, dass diese Person… sagen wir…männlich ist?"

Draco hob ruckartig den Kopf an. Er sah Severus misstrauisch an. Hatte er seine Gedanken gelesen?

"Oh, es tut mir leid. Habe ich dich beleidigt? Die Dinge müssen jetzt anders sein. Früher war es akzeptiert, beinahe schon erwartet, dass die mächtigsten Zauberer Geliebten von beider Geschlecht hatten. Es war wichtig, beides genau zu kennen. Sexuelle Beziehungen steigern die Macht. Ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht das wäre. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Draco.", sagte er seidig.

Draco blickte seinen Paten an. "Du willst damit sagen, dass es keine Schandtat ist einen männlichen Lover zu haben?"

"Nein Draco, ist es nicht. Selbst dein Vater hatte einen vor vielen Jahren. Der Dunkle Lord hatte etliche, für absehbare Gründe. Ich weiß es nicht über Dumbledore, aber da dieser schon 150 Jahre alt ist, bin ich sicher, dass er zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich einen hatte. Bellatrix hatte jahrelang eine Geliebte, selbst nach ihrer Hochzeit. Unglücklicherweise wurde Avila von Frank Longbottom getötet. Ich wage es zu vermuten, dass Bellatrix' Hass daher rührt und sein Schicksal somit besiegelte. Wie du weißt, hat sich Bellatrix nie wirklich erholt. Sie wurde ziemlich… fanatisch."

Dracos Verstand drehte sich. "Mein Vater hatte einen Geliebten? Wer war es? Weiß Mutter das?"

Severus grunzte. "Natürlich weiß sie es. Sie selbst hatte eine Geliebte. Du bist mit dem Sohn dieser Frau befreundet: Blaise. Ich kann mich nicht an den Namen von Lucius' Geliebten erinnern."

Draco hörte mit erneuter Hoffnung zu. Seine Eltern hatten gleichgeschlechtliche Lover gehabt. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, dass er auf Männer stand. Nun, das war nicht die komplette Wahrheit. Er stand auf einen Mann und nur auf diesen einen.

Aber dieser mochte ihn nicht mehr. Es gab viele Kerle auf Hogwarts, die ihn wollten. Vielleicht war es Zeit seine Anwesenheit bekannt zu machen.

Er ignorierte den Stich im Herzen, den er bei dem Gedanken empfand. Warum konnte er nicht über ihn hinwegkommen? Verdammt! Es war zwei Wochen her, seit sie sich gestritten haben. Er sollte schon lange darüber hinweg sein. Wen verarschte er eigentlich? Er wollte niemand anderen als Harry.

Severus Stimme brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. "Also Draco, bin ich recht der Annahme, dass du einen Geliebten hast?"

Draco schluckte und nutzte die Chance. "Ja, Ich-ich hatte einen. Aber wir haben die Sache beendet." Er sah sehr unglücklich auch, versuchte dies aber zu verdecken.

Severus nickte und sprach dann wieder, "Ist es das, was du wolltest? Das es vorbei ist?"

Draco starrte auf den Boden. "Das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Es ist vorbei. Es war eh nur Sex. Ich werde jemand Neues finden." Er sah zu Severus' Gesicht auf.

Severus sah direkt zurück. Er sah den Schmerz in Draco, auch wenn dieser versuchte ihn zu verstecken.

"Du kannst gehen, Draco. Ich werde es Narzissa nicht erzählen, _noch nicht_. Ich möchte sehen, ob sich deine Noten und Zaubertrankarbeiten verbessern." Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, um Pergamentrollen zu benoten.

Draco nahm seine Tasche, um den Raum zu verlassen. Er war gerade an der Tür angekommen, als Severus seine Stimme noch mal hob,

"Oh, und Draco, diese Hufflepuffs sind dieses Jahr ziemlich unverschämt geworden, nicht wahr? Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass Slytherin sie wieder zurück in die Schatten drängt."

Verwirrtheit machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit. Er drehte sich um, um Severus anzusehen, der immer noch auf seine Arbeit hinuntersah.

"Hufflepuffs? Ich habe sie nicht einmal bemerkt. Sie machen mir nie Ärger."

Severus sah ihn direkt an, seine kalten, schwarzen Augen glitzerten.

"Bist du dir da sicher?"

-

Draco fand sich während dem Abendessen auf den Hufflepuff Tisch starrend wieder. Severus' mysteriöse Bemerkung hatte ihn verwirrt. Der Zaubertrankmeister achtete nie auf die Hufflepuffs, außer wenn er ihnen Punkte abzog. Worüber hatte er gesprochen?

Draco kannte nur die Quidditch Spieler, und er erinnerte sich an Cedric Diggory, aber das war es dann auch. Oh, und dann waren da die Mädchen, mit denen er letztes Jahr geschlafen hatte, aber die beiden hatten ihren Abschluss schon gemacht. Seine Augen richteten sich auf Justin. Das war der Junge, der vor ein paar Monaten in Blaise' Zimmer gewesen war. Draco hatte nie die gesamte Situation verstanden.

Draco beobachtete ihn. Er war ein durchschnittlich aussehender Junge, natürlich nicht sein Geschmack, aber er war nicht unbedingt hässlich. Draco erinnerte sich, dass er in ihrem zweiten Jahr versteinert worden war. Das hieß, er war ein Schlammblut…äh…Mugglegeborener. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass zwischen ihm und Blaise irgendwas gelaufen ist. Blaise war vielleicht ein wenig exzentrisch in letzter Zeit, aber wurde er soweit gehen und mit einem muggelgeborenen Hufflepuff Sex haben? Blaise könnte definitiv seinen Spaß mit jemandem wie Justin gehabt haben. Draco grinste, er würde ihn fragen müssen.

Als er ihn weiter beobachtete, erhellte sich plötzlich Justins Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen wurden glänzend, wie die eines liebeskranken Hündchens. Gott, sah er lächerlich aus! Er besabberte sich ja schon beinahe. Draco verzog das Gesicht. Wer hatte Justins Aufmerksamkeit in solcher Weise auf sich gelenkt? Justins Blick war auf die Einganstüren der Halle gerichtet. Draco wandte sich um und fühlte dieselbe Sabber aufsteigen, für die er Justin gerade verurteilt hatte.

Harry betrat die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Draco hatte ihn seit drei Tagen nicht in der Halle gesehen. Ihn jetzt zu sehen fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen getreten. Seinen Augen folgten ihm, als er zum Gryffindor Tisch ging. Bevor er sich setzte, sah er Draco direkt an.

Dracos Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Harry hatte ihn angesehen! Er lehnte sich rasch atmend nach vorne. Bedeutete das, dass Harry wieder mit ihm reden wollte? Hoffnung brannte in seiner Brust. Er sah hinunter auf seinen Teller um die Röte, die in seine Wangen stieg, zu verbergen. Als er wieder aufsah explodierte eine nie gekannte Eifersucht in seinem Körper.

Justin war am Gryffindortisch aufgetaucht und stand neben Harry. Dieser Schwachkopf hatte seine Hände auf Harrys Rücken und massierte ihn schon beinahe mitten in der Großen Halle. Harry schien die Berührung nicht zu stören und er wandte sich sogar um und lächelte den Hufflepuff an. Dracos Herz taumelte. Dieses Lächeln ließ ihn dahin schmelzen und Justin wohl auch, denn dieser versuchte gerade Harry hochzuziehen. Er redete kurz mit den anderen Gryffindors. Dann zuckte Harry mit den Schultern, stand auf und folgte Justin zum Hufflepuff Tisch, und setzte sich mit dem liebedienernden Jungen an diesen.

Draco war aufgebracht. Was zum Teufel sollte diese Scheiße? Eifersucht durchschnitt sein Herz. Er knallte seine Gabel so stark auf den Teller, dass dieser beinahe zerbrach. Pansy sah zu ihm auf.

"Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie hatte in letzter Zeit Angst gehabt, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er war in so mieser Stimmung gewesen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so wütend und grübelnd gesehen. Nicht einmal seine verlorenen Quidditch Spiele gegen Potter, kamen seinen jetzigen Stimmungsschwankungen nahe. Das ganze Haus behandelte ihn wie ein rohes Ei.

Draco ignorierte sie, seine Augen waren auf den Hufflepuff Tisch fixiert. Pansy wandte sich um, um zu sehen, worauf er sah. Sie blickte zu den Hufflepuffs. Warum sollte Draco an denen interessiert sein? Sie waren nichts. Doch dann erblickte sie ihr bekannte schwarze Haare. Potter saß bei ihnen. Nun, das war seltsam. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er an anderen Tischen saß, auch wenn viele Schüler es taten.

Sie blickte zurück zu Draco, welcher die Hufflepuffs mit einer Wut ansah, die ihr Angst machte. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um die Verbindung zu verstehen. Draco starrte die Hufflepuffs an, einen Tisch, den er sonst nie bemerkt hatte. Und jetzt, wo Potter daran saß, war er… wütend? Warum sollte er deswegen wütend sein? Warum sollte es Draco interessieren, dass Potter an einem anderen Tisch saß? Sie kannte nur eine Person, die Potter mit derselben Wut und Intensität ansah und das war Ginny Weasley.

Sie realisierte, dass Draco aufgestanden war. Auch sie stand auf.

"Draco, wo gehst du hin?"

"Lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe, Pansy.", zischte er.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Fick dich, Draco Malfoy!", schrie sie. Jeder in der Halle wandte sich ihnen zu und starrte. Draco sah sie entsetzt und mit geöffnetem Mund an. Sie nahm ihren Teller und schleuderte ihn in seine Richtung. Hühnchenstücken, Kartoffeln und Salat flogen durch die Gegend. Draco duckte sich und der Teller knallte gegen die Wand und zerschellte in tausend winzige Teilchen. Draco wirbelte herum und schluckte.

Sie marschierte hinüber wo er stand, auch wenn ein langer Holztisch sie voneinander trennte. Als sie auf ihn zukam, sah Draco, dass Harry ihn beobachtete, sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar.

"Ich habe genug davon, dass du mich wie Scheiße behandelst! Merk dir meine Worte, Draco, dir wird das eines Tages Leid tun. Narzissa ist auf meiner Seite! Du solltest lieber aufpassen!"

"Du solltest lieber auch dich selbst aufpassen, Pansy.", sagte Draco höhnisch.

Pansy blickte ihn finster an und wandte sich dann um. Professor McGonagall stand mit blitzenden Augen hinter ihr.

"Miss Parkinson! Ich werde solch eine Art von Sprache und Verwüstung in dieser Schule nicht dulden! Verstehen Sie mich?", zischte sie, wie eine wütende Gans.

Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, um noch mal zu Potter zu gucken. Der Junge war von seinem Platz verschwunden. Draco wirbelte den Kopf herum. Er sah gerade noch, wie Harry die Große Halle verließ, mit Justin auf den Fersen. Draco knurrte und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er blickte an den Tisch, an welchem die Lehrer aßen. Er sah in Severus' Augen. Der Mann nickte ihm zu und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Grinsen. Er hatte gerade seinen kleinen Drachen entfesselt.

-

Draco hatte keine Idee, wo der Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum sein könnte. Er musste schließlich darauf zurückgreifen ein paar dieser Schwachköpfe zu ihrem Haus zu folgen. Sie waren zu weit weg und er hatte keine Lust ihnen hinterher zu rufen. Es war zu würdelos für einen Slytherin ein paar jungen Hufflepuffs hinterher zu rufen. Er lachte, als sie sich immer wieder nervös zu ihm umdrehten, als er sie verfolgte. Es war wie der Fuchs im Hühnerstall. Ihr Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht weit von der Großen Halle entfernt, was ihn überraschte. Sie verschwanden durch ihr Portrait. Draco seufzte. Nun würde er warten müssen, bis jemand vorbei kam.

Es dauerte nicht lange. Ernie MacMillan kam einige Sekunden später aus dem Portrait gestiegen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Draco sah und er ging nervös auf ihn zu.

"Was willst du, Malfoy? Warum störst du uns?"

"Wo ist Justin?" Er konnte genauso gut gleich zum Punkt kommen.

Ernie erstarrte. Draco suchte nach Justin? Das konnte nicht gut sein. Er wusste, dass es was mit Harry zu tun hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, aber ich werde ihm bescheid sagen. Was ist dein Anliegen?"

"Das Ende seines traurigen, kleinen Lebens.", knurrte Draco bösartig.

Ernie schluckte. "Bitte?"

"Sag ihm einfach, dass ich heute Nacht mit ihm reden will. Und sorge dafür, dass ich ihn nicht wieder suchen muss."

Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging davon. Ernie starrte dem Blonden hinterher. Was hatte Justin nur angestellt? Er wusste, dass diese Sache mit Harry Ärger einbringen würde. Und jetzt stand Draco Malfoy, der Prinz von Slytherin, vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Und er schien angepisst zu sein.

Als Justin auftauchte, überbrachte Ernie ihm die Nachricht. Ernie beobachtete, wie die Farbe aus Justins Gesicht wich.

"Malfoy ist wirklich hierher gekommen?", fragte er ungläubig. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

"Ja, und er schien bis oben hin angepisst zu sein. Justin, was hast du getan?"

"Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Harry hat ihn anständig und ehrlich verlassen. Er kann nicht mir die Schuld dafür geben."

Ernie brauchte eine Weile, um das zu verstehen. "Was?? Harry und Malfoy? Du verarschst mich, oder?"

"Nein, ich verarsche dich nicht. Sie hatten was miteinander."

"Warte mal kurz, du willst mir sagen, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy was miteinander haben? _Der Draco Malfoy_??Und _der Harry Potter_??"

"Ja, Ernie. Sie hatten was miteinander. Es hielt nur für ein paar Monate."

"Ein paar Monate? Oh mein Gott, Justin! Du triffst dich mit Draco Malfoys Freund? Er wird dich umbringen."

"Es war vorbei mit Malfoy. Er ist jetzt mit mir zusammen."

"Harry hat Malfoy für dich verlassen? Und jetzt weiß Malfoy das? Bist du sicher, dass es vorbei ist? Er sah nicht so aus, als wäre es _vorbei_."

"Oh, komm schon Ernie, du weißt doch wie er ist. Er ist ein reiches und verwöhntes Balg. Ja, es ist vorbei. Harry war nur ein Spielzeug für ihn."

"Justin, es ist nicht vorbei. Ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen! Entweder hat Harry dich angelogen, oder Draco hat die Neuigkeit noch nicht erfahren. Er ist nicht zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen, um Weihnachtslieder zu singen! Er ist gekommen, um mit mir um Leben und Tod zu kämpfen!"

"Nun, dann soll er doch kommen.", sagte Justin stur. "Harry gehört jetzt mir. Er wird die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Er wird mich anstatt Malfoy wählen."

Ernie stöhnte auf. "Hat Harry dir gesagt, dass es mit Malfoy vorbei ist?"

Justin seufzte schwach. Niemand verstand ihn. "Nun, nein. Aber er hat seine Beziehung nicht wirklich mit mir beredet. Er wäre nicht mit mir zusammen, wenn er immer noch bei Malfoy wäre. Ich werde später nach Gryffindor gehen und mir ihm reden. Dann wirst du es ja sehen."

Ernie fühlte sich schwach. Seine Hände flattern hinter ihm, wie kleine Vögel, um einen Sessel zu finden, auf den er sich setzen konnte. Hufflepuff zeichnete sich aus, dass sie sich aus Ärger heraushielten und keine Dramen verursachten. Und auf einen Schlag schaffte Justin es, Draco Malfoys Zorn auf ihr Haus zu lenken, indem er einen sehr unverfügbaren Harry Potter in sein Schlafzimmer brachte, was an sich schon ein großes Stück war. Es war egal, ob die Beziehung vorbei war. Malfoy dachte nicht, das es so war. Er schien bereit zu sein, jemanden zu töten. Dieser Junge war verliebt.

-

Draco hatte einen Slytherin Erstklässler ein paar Knuts gezahlt, damit dieser ein Auge auf den Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum für ihn hielt. Der Junge sollte ihm Bescheid sagen, sobald Justin den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ oder betrat. Er musste nicht allzu lange warten, bis der Junge in die Bibliothek gerannt kam, in der Draco wartete. Der atemlose Junge erzählte ihm, dass Justin den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hätte und auf dem Weg zum Ostteil des Schlosses war.

Draco wusste, dass Justin nach Gryffindor lief. Er verließ die Bibliothek, um ihn einzuholen.

Er kam gerade um eine Ecke zum Gryffindor Turm, als Justin von der anderen Richtung kam. Draco drückte sich in die Schatten. Ein paar Momente später tauchte Harry aus dem Portrait auf. Sie redeten laut genug, sodass er es hören konnte.

"Justin, ich bin ziemlich müde. Ich habe heute keine Lust auf Gesellschaft, okay? Ich werde morgen mir dir reden." Harry lehnte locker an der Wand.

"Harry, ich muss dich nur etwas fragen. Ich weiß, dass du nie über deine vorherige Beziehung mit mir redest, aber ich wollte wissen, ob sie wirklich vorbei ist."

"Warum fragst du mich das, Justin?"

"Nun, Draco Malfoy kam zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum heute und hat mich gesucht."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab. "Hat er? Was wollte er?"

"Ich habe ihn noch nicht getroffen. Ernie meinte, er schien ziemlich… angepisst zu sein."

Harry sagte nichts. Draco beobachtete ihn gespannt.

"Also, es ist vorbei, oder? Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen? Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden willst, aber ich muss es wissen, Harry."

Harry sah zur Decke hoch und seufzte. "Justin, ich will nicht über Malfoy reden. Es ist… kompliziert. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht bereit bin für mehr als eine Freundschaft mit dir. Ich weiß, dass muss total verrückt klingen, wegen dem, was wir machen, aber ich brauche einfach ein wenig Zeit alleine."

Justin schien angeschlagen und Draco dankte still den Göttern. "Harry, nein! Es war doch alles okay. Ich habe dir versprochen dich nicht zu drängen. Aber gehe jetzt keinen Schritt zurück." Es trat naher auf Harry zu und es brauchte Dracos komplette Selbstherrschung, um sich davon abzuhalten sich einzumischen.

Justins Hände glitten unter Harrys Shirt. Ein roter Nebel fiel über Draco und löschte seinen Verstand komplett aus. Er wusste sofort, dass ihm eine wundervolle Zukunft in Askaban bevorstand. Er war kurz davor einen Klassenkameraden zu ermorden und seinen Exfreund ernsthaft und dauerhaft zu verstümmeln. Tut mir leid Zaubererwelt, aber ihr müsst euch einen neuen Retter suchen. Harry würde dauerhaft arbeitsunfähig werden. Vielleicht könnte er eine Zelle neben Lucius' bekommen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, bereit all ihr Leiden zu beenden.

Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Arm. Draco zuckte zusammen und hätte vor Schreck beinahe aufgeschrieen. Er wirbelte mit geweiteten Augen herum.

Ginny stand hinter ihm, mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Ich werde gar nicht erst fragen, warum du in der Dunkelheit lauerst, Malfoy. Aber da dein Augenmerk auf diese Hufflepuff Kröte gerichtet zu sein scheint, würde ich nicht eingreifen. Eher würde ich sein Ableben genießen. Da ich allerdings deine Vergangenheit mit Harry kenne, kann ich nicht riskieren, dass du daneben triffst. Harrys Tod wäre ein weiterer Vorteil für dich."

"Was machst du hier, Weasley? Spionierst du hinter Har… Potter nach?"

"Hmmm… die bessere Frage wäre, warum du hier bist? Ich lebe in Gryffindor, schon vergessen?" Sie sah ihn gründlich an. "Läuft etwas zwischen dir und Justin?"

Draco starrte Ginny geschockt an. "Justin? Für was hältst du mich? Natürlich nich-" Und dann hielt er inne. Sie wusste von nix. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen.

"Justin hat ein paar ziemlich interessante Pläne mit Potter. Er erzählt allen Leuten, dass er ihn als festen Freund haben könnte, jetzt wo er _verfügbar_ ist. Jetzt da Potter _Single_ ist, ist er Freiwild. Und da Potter nicht gut mit einer Freundin klar kam, vielleicht braucht er jetzt einen _Freund_. Ich weiß nicht, ob Potter da mit macht. Ich bin sicher, du hast dein Bestes mit ihm getan. Aber Potter kann ziemlich stur sein. Ich bin hier, um sicher zu gehen, dass Justin keinen Zauber auf ihn legt. Es muss fair zugehen." Draco wusste, dass er die richtigen Worte gewählt hatte.

Ginnys Gesicht wurde rot. Sie wandte ihre zornigen Augen auf Justin. "Dieses kleine Arschloch! Ich werde seine Eingeweide rausreißen! Oh, er wird sterben!" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und ging den Korridor hinauf. Draco holte aus und griff ihren Arm. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Draco hielt sie fest.

"Weasley, Weasley… beruhige dich. Fahr nicht gleich aus der Haut. Du musst dich beruhigen. Denkst du Potter würde das gut finden? Nein. Aber vielleicht kannst du mit ihm auf einem erwachsenen Level reden. Lass ihn wenigstens wissen, was Justin herum erzählt. Du bist die Königin der Spionage, soweit man mir gesagt hat. Finde ein paar Dinge heraus und lass sie Potter wissen. Danach kannst du dich um Justin kümmern. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du mit dem miesen, ungehobelten Schwachkopf fertig wirst." Er lächelte sie geübt an.

Ginny sah ihn unsicher an. Malfoy war ein wenig zu hilfsbreit. Das passte gar nicht zu ihm. "Warum hilfst du mir, Malfoy? Du hasst mich und Harry. Was interessiert es dich?"

"Es interessiert mich nicht. Ich tue das für mich. Ich mag es nicht Wetten zu verlieren."

Ginny lächelte ihn unheilvoll an. "Okay, Malfoy." Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und sah zum Eingangsportrait. "Ich würde vorschlagen du verschwindest. Justin kommt hier lang." Ihr Blick wurde finster. "Ich werde diesen kleinen Scheißer zermalmen." Sie bog um die Ecke und drückte sich in die Schatten.

Draco lächelte selbstgefällig. Jetzt würde Weasley sich für ihn um Justin kümmern. Auch er verschwand in die Schatten und wartete, bis Justin vorbei gelaufen war. Er hatte dem Trottel auch noch etwas zu sagen. Aber er wollte es nicht in der Nähe des Turms machen, für den Fall, dass Harry noch einmal raus kam.

Draco hängte sich an Justin ran. Er bog um eine Ecke und sah Justin an einer Wand lehnen, er schien verstört zu sein. Er sah auf, als er Draco bemerkte. Angst huschte kurz über sein Gesicht, wurde dann jedoch von Sturheit ersetzt.

"Ich hab gehört, dass du nach mir suchst, Malfoy. Ich kann mir denken, was du willst."

Draco spitzte die Lippen. "Kannst du? Und das wäre?"

"Du willst wissen, was zwischen mir und Harry ist. Nur damit du es weißt, wir sind jetzt zusammen."

Er blickte Justin aus kalten Augen an.

"Er liebt dich nicht. Das müsstest du wissen."

"Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht liebt, _noch nicht_. Aber ich hab eine Sache, die du nicht hast. Sein Vertrauen. Du hast es verloren, weil du so selbstsüchtig bist. Er wird nie zu dir zurückkommen."

Draco war erstaunt. "Was zum Teufel weißt du denn davon? Harry vertraut mir!"

Justin lächelte wahnsinnig. "Tut er das? Warum ist der dann mit mir zusammen und nicht mehr mit dir?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass Harry mit dir zusammen ist. Er ist nur bei dir, weil er nicht bekommen hat, was er wollte. Also glaube nicht, dass eure _Verabredungen_ irgendetwas bedeuten."

"Haben eure irgendetwas bedeutet? Liebt er dich, Malfoy? Hat er dir das gesagt?"

Justins Frage brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Seine Hände begannen zu schmerzen, da sich seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen bohrten. Er wusste nicht, ob Harry ihn liebte oder nicht. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet. Aber es konnte nicht sein, dass Harry diesen verfickten Scheißkerl liebte.

Aber Justin redete weiter, "Du hast ihm wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass es nur Sex ist, oder? Also warum sollte er sein Herz da reinstecken, wenn er weiß, dass du ihn verletzen würdest? Harry ist nicht dumm. Du bist unfähig jemandem zu erlauben, an dich heranzukommen, und damit hast du ihn effektiv ausgeschlossen. Du schaffst es nicht, deine Deckung zu senken und ehrlich zu ihm zu sein, weil du immer die Oberhand zu behalten versuchst. Ich weiß alles über dich, _Draco Malfoy_."

"Einen Scheiß weißt du über mich! Du weißt nicht, zu was ich fähig bin!"

"Und offensichtlich weiß Harry es auch nicht. Was uns wieder zum Thema zurückbringt. Es ist vorbei, Draco. Du hast Harry verloren und jetzt ist es Zeit ein tapferer Junge zu sein und das zu akzeptieren."

Draco konnte nicht glauben, dass Justin so mit ihm redete. Zorn drang in sein Blut, es fühlte sich an, als ob seine Venen explodieren würden. Wut kochte in seinem Inneren.

"Hör mir zu, du kleiner Scheißer! Ich entscheide, wann es vorbei ist und nicht du! Du weißt nichts über unsere Beziehung! Es war… mehr als Sex!"

"Liebst du ihn?"

"Was?"

"Ich sagte, liebst du ihn?"

"Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Und das ist der Grund, warum Harry mit mir zusammen ist. Ich liebe ihn! Und ich sage ihm das. Und ich sage jedem, der mich fragt, dass ich Harry liebe. Er hat keinen Grund meine Motive und Taten zu hinterfragen. Ich gebe mich für ihn auf, um ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Wie ich gesagt habe, Malfoy, du bist dazu nicht fähig. Du bist nicht fähig zu lieben, Malfoy. Du kannst niemanden lieben. Du bist kalt und unemotional und Harry braucht jemanden, der ihm seine Liebe zeigen kann. Jemand, der sich willig für ihn opfert und alles geben würde! Ich kann das. Also weiß ich die Antwort schon. Harry war nur eine weitere Eroberung und ein Spielzeug. Du liebst ihn nicht und er wird nie zu dir zurückkommen. Lass uns in Ruhe, Malfoy. Wir könnten glücklich sein. Tu du einfach weiter so, als wäre es nicht pa-"

Dracos Faust zischte durch die Luft und traf auf Justins Mund. Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz und er fiel rückwärts an die Wand. Blut lief aus seinem Mund. Er schlug die Hände davor und das Blut begann an seinen Fingern hinunter auf seine Robe zu laufen. Justin zog seine Hand weg. Zwei seiner Zähne lagen auf seiner Handfläche. Er sah Draco an und lächelte schief.

"Du kannst mich so oft du willst schlagen, Malfoy. Dadurch wird das, was ich gesagt habe nicht weniger wahr."

Draco wich von Justin zurück, sein Herz raste. Das war nicht wahr! Er konnte jemanden lieben! Er tat es! Er wollte nichts mehr, als weiter auf diesen Idioten einschlagen. Aber er wusste, dass Harry es ihm niemals verzeihen würde, wenn er ihn ernsthaft verletzte. Außerdem, wenn Ginny sich erstmal darum gekümmert hatte, würde der selbstgefällige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schon verschwinden.

Justin grinste ihn an und sah dabei aus wie ein Halloweenkürbis. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer ihn loszulassen, Malfoy. Aber ich habe den Glauben, dass du es schaffst. Schließlich bist du Draco Malfoy."

Draco hätte beinahe gelacht. Trotz der Tatsache, dass dieser niemand von einem Zauberer ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, so hat er ihn doch an die eigentliche Sache erinnert. Er _war_ Draco Malfoy. Und was Draco wollte, dass bekam Draco. Selbst wenn Justin es nicht wusste, er hatte Draco die Schlüssel gegeben, um Harry zurück zu gewinnen. Er zwinkerte den Jungen boshaft an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging davon.

Justin sah ihn leicht entnervt hinterher. Er hatte angefangen zu glauben, dass er den Kampf gewonnen hätte, aber dann war Draco plötzlich gegangen. Er war nicht dumm genug zu glauben, er wäre so skrupellos wie Draco Malfoy, aber er hatte ihm standgehalten. Justin wusste, dass Draco Harry _liebte_, selbst wenn er dem Blonden versuchte Zweifel in den Kopf zu setzten, indem er ihn an die 'Es ist nur Sex'-Einstellung erinnerte. Das war ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen, aber er hatte sich denken können, dass Draco und Harry nicht bereit waren, zuzugeben, dass ihre Beziehung mehr als Sex war. Er war nicht blind und sah, dass Harry starke Gefühle für den Slytherin hatte.

-

Das Wochenende kam und es war nur noch eine Schulwoche bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Harry saß auf seinem Bett und ging nochmals die verschiedenen Zauber und Tränke durch, die er brauchen würde, um den Beschwörungszauber zu beenden. Er hatte es geschafft, die meisten Zutaten zu beschaffen, aber ein paar wenige Gegenstände fehlten ihm immer noch. Er hatte allerdings ein kleines Problem: Die Eulen.

Er konnte nicht mehr in die Eulerei gehen. Sie alle spürten seinen 'Besucher'. In der Minute, in der er einen Fuß in den Raum setzte, würden die Eulen ausrasten. Sie schlugen mit ihren Flügeln und heulten laut auf. Hedwig kam nicht einmal mehr an ihn heran, nicht einmal für einen Eulensnack. Das machte es ziemlich schwer, die Gegenstände zu bestellen. Er konnte niemandem vertrauen, um seine Briefe zu versenden und anzunehmen, außer vielleicht Draco. Aber er wollte nicht über ihn nachdenken. Er hatte versucht über den Blonden hinwegzukommen, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert.

Der einzige Grund, warum er Draco noch nicht aufgesucht hatte, war sein Schuldgefühl Justin gegenüber. Harry hatte sich bisher nur zweimal auf einen von Justins sexuellen Annäherungsversuchen eingelassen, seit der Nacht, als er sich mit Draco gestritten hatte. Beide Male konnte er nur an Draco denken.

Harry wollte keine Konfrontation, daher mied er Draco so gut wie möglich. Draco war überraschend ruhig gewesen. Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob Draco sich überhaupt für ihn interessierte, er schien die ganze Zeit so kalt und gefasst. Aber Justin hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, dass Draco nach ihm suchte. Harry war überrascht gewesen, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als Dracos Name ihm gegenüber erwähnt wurde. Es war, als wäre ein elektrischer Stoß durch ihn gefahren.

Harry seufzte entnervt. Er wurde von Tag zu Tag ruheloser, seine Gedanken und Träume waren voller gruseliger Bilder. Sein Drogenvorrat war einen Tag zuvor zu Neige gegangen und er brauchte wieder welche. Die Drogen halfen ihm, die Bilder nicht so klar zu erkennen; sie hielten das Biest in ihm ruhig. Er wusste nicht, wie lange das noch funktionieren würde, besonders, wenn er die Beschwörung beendet hatte. Vielleicht sollte er es doch noch einmal mit den Eulen probieren, einfach eine schnappen und sie zwingen, das Pergament anzunehmen.

Harry verließ den Turm, betend, dass er nicht auf Justin treffen würde, welcher ihn höchstwahrscheinlich wieder nach Sex beten wird. Harry schaffte es ungesehen auf den Hauptgang und ging in Richtung Eulerei. Gerade als er an der Großen Halle, in welcher es zurzeit ruhig war, vorbeiging, sah er Draco.

Der Blonde war gerade durch das Eingangsportal gekommen. Seine blasse Haut war von der eisigen Nachtluft leicht gerötet. Er war in schwarz gekleidet, was im Kontrast zu seinen blonden Haaren wirklich sexy aussah. Draco sah nicht auf und Harry entschied sich, einen schnellen Abgang zu machen. Er war fast aus Dracos Sichtlinie als,

"Harry!" Es war Justin, welcher von seinen Gemeinschaftsraum her kam. Harry fluchte innerlich. Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Draco zu ihm schaute.

"Hey, Justin.", sagte Harry, sich unwohl fühlend. Draco kam jetzt genau auf ihn zu. Justin hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen.

"Wo gehst du hin? Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, um mich mit Ernie zu treffen. Willst du mit?"

"Nee, geh alleine. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Draco war fast bei ihnen. Harry hielt den Atem an, sich fragend, was der Slytherin tun würde.

"Bist du sicher, Harry? Ich will wirklich, dass du kommst. Vielleicht können wir uns ja spä-" Er brach ab, als Draco um die Ecke bog. Seine Lippen pressten sich zusammen.

Draco neigte den Kopf wenige Millimeter zu Justin und zwinkerte. Dann sah er Harry an. "Potter, lange nicht gesehen. Ich muss kurz mit dir reden, wenn das okay ist." Er strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über Harrys Rücken.

Justins und Harrys Augen weiteten sich, allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Harry drehte sich um und starrte Draco an. Der Blonde erwiderte den Blick mit einem verführerischen Lächeln. Harrys Lippen öffneten sich und ein kurzes, leises Keuchen entwich ihm.

"Ist das ein Ja oder ein Nein?"

Justin mischte sich ein. "Er hat Dinge zu erledigen, Malfoy." Er schien sehr besorgt zu sein.

"Er kann selbst antworten, _Justin_." Er sah zu Harry, welcher sichtlich verwirrt schien. "Es wird nur einen Moment dauern."

Harry sah zu Justin. "Wir reden später, Justin. Hab Spaß in Hogsmeade." Er blickte zu Draco. "Ich bin auf dem Weg in die Eulerei, wenn du reden willst, ich geh jetzt." Er ging den Korridor hinunter.

Justin war aufgewühlt. Er blickte Draco finster an, welcher ihn angrinste. "Bye, bye Justin." Er folgte Harry den Korridor entlang.

Sie liefen schweigend bis zur Eulerei. Draco blieb ein paar Schritte hinter Harry zurück, sich entscheidend die Distanz nicht zu überbrücken. Es hatte begonnen zu nieseln. Harry hielt inne, als sie die Stufen zum Eulenturm erreicht hatten. Seine Augen wanderten über Dracos Körper und blieben an seinem Gesicht hängen, als dieser zu Harry aufschloss.

"Was willst du, Draco?" Der Blonde bemerkte, dass er seinen Vornamen benutzte.

"Dich." Er schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen, schlang seine Arme um den warmen Körper und legte langsam seine Lippen auf Harrys. Er begann ihn zu küssen und saugte an Harrys Unterlippe. Harry war so geschockt, dass er sich zuerst nicht bewegen konnte. Er stöhnte leise und Draco küsste ihn noch leidenschaftlicher.

Harry kam mit einem Schlag zurück auf die Erde. Draco hatte gesagt, er würde sich entwürdigen, wenn er mit ihm zusammen ist! Harry versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, aber Dracos Griff verstärkte sich um ihn. Harry wandte sich und Draco zog ihn näher, sein Gesicht auf Harrys Brust legend. Harry begann wütend zu zischen, aber Draco ließ ihn nicht los, als ob sein Leben von ihm abhing. Er sagte kein Wort, er hielt ihn nur.

"Lass mich los, Draco! Hör auf!", Harry kämpfte, aber Dracos Griff war wie ein Fesselzauber. Er sah hinab auf Dracos Kopf. Goldene Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und strichen über seinen Mantel. Er dachte, er fühlte wie er bebte.

"Draco?" Harry stand still. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und frustriert.

Draco ließ ihn nicht los, sein Gesicht vergrub sich in den Mantel. Er konnte Harrys Geruch durch den Wollmantel riechen. Er atmete ihn tief ein, das wundersame Aroma setzte seine Sinne in Brand. Er richtete sich langsam auf und sah Harry an. Seine silbernen Augen leuchteten im schwachen Mondlicht.

Er trat einen Schritt von Harry zurück. Er öffnete seinen Mantel und brachte ein schwarzes Hemd zum Vorschein. Ohne Vorwarnungen riss er es auf.

"Was machst du-", begann Harry. Er starrte auf Dracos Brust.

Die normalerweise makellose Haut wurde auf seinen Brustmuskeln von einer Flut an Farben unterbrochen. Ein großer, grüner Drachen mit silbernen, glitzernden Augen war detailgetreu auf Dracos Brust tattoowiert. Es war ein verzaubertes Tattoo, sodass der Drache sich bewegte. Als Harry ihn beobachtete, spuckte der Drache rote und goldene Flammen, jede wie ein Blitz geformt und identisch mit seiner blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass die Schuppen des Drachen aus winzigen Buchstaben bestanden,

'hphphphphphphphphphphphphp'

Der gesamte Drache bestand aus seinen Initialen.

Harry wich von Draco zurück, sein Mund war zu trocken, um zu sprechen. Doch er versuchte es.

"Warum hast…?", krächzte er.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry."

-

Reviews?


	16. Moment to love

Kapitel 15 - Moments to Love

A/N: Die fettgedruckten Sätze sind von Harrys 'kleinem Mitbewohner'.

Kapitel 15 - Moments to Love

Die Stille, die nach Dracos Aussage herrschte wurde nur durch das Pfeifen des Windes unterbrochen, der durch die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes rauschte.

Harry starrte auf Dracos Lippen, die diese schrecklichen und angsteinflößend schönen Worte geformt haben, welche zu einem Ton wurden, der seine Ohren erreichte. Er blinzelte und beobachtete die leicht bebenden Lippen, um zu sehen, ob eine weitere Bewegung kommen würde. Die Lippen enttäuschten ihn nicht.

"Harry, hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" Draco begann auf ihn zuzugehen, sein Magen schien sich zu verknoten. Er hatte bisher niemandem gesagt, dass er ihn liebte, nicht einmal seiner Mutter. Dieser Moment voller Verletzbarkeit ängstigte ihn fast zu Tränen. Er kämpfte darum, ruhig und cool zu bleiben.

Seine Vorwärtsbewegung schien den Trancezustand, in dem Harry sich befand, zu brechen. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und seine Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch. Er hob die Hand, um Draco davon abzuhalten, näher zu kommen.

"Nicht, Draco. Hör auf." Er klang ängstlich.

"Harry, ich weiß, dass es verrückt klingt und dass du mir wahrscheinlich nicht glaubst, aber… ich tue es. Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit sagen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Ich liebe dich wirklich." Er trat zögernd einen Schritt nach vorne. Er wollte ihn berühren, wollte wissen, ob er dasselbe fühlte.

"Hör auf das zu sagen! Du liebst mich nicht, Draco. Das ist verrückt! Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen. Ich brauche das nicht."

"Sieht das für dich aus, als ob ich lüge, Harry?" Er stieß mit dem Finger hart gegen seine eigene Brust. "Ich habe das getan, um dir zu zeigen, dass du mir wichtig bist. Es tut mir Leid, was passiert ist und was ich gesagt habe. Es war dumm, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte, was du von mir wolltest. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ich dann nie zurück könnte; dass _wir_ nie zurück könnten. Es war ein riesiger Schritt und ich hab es total versaut! Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich überhaupt keine Kontrolle über irgendwas und das ist mir noch nie passiert."

"Was glaubst du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Ich habe mich dir hingeben, weißt du was es mich gekostet hat, das zu erlauben? Und dass du denkst, dass es entwürdigend…" Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

"Harry! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es nicht so meinte! Es tut mir leid! Ich… Ich hatte Angst, es schien alles so real. Das ist schwer für mich; Ich hatte das noch nie für jemanden gemacht. Ich hatte immer die Kontrolle und jetzt habe ich keine Kontrolle mehr, wenn es um dich geht." Er sah zur Seite.

Harry sagte nichts. Sein Verstand und seine Emotionen waren in Aufruhr. Er wollte Draco sagen, dass er ihn liebte, aber Angst und Sturheit hielten ihn zurück. Warum war das so verdammt kompliziert? Er sah hinauf in den Nachthimmel. Der Regen wurde ein wenig stärker. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Blonden zu. Draco sah ihn an.

"Also, was nun, Harry?"

"Ich weiß nicht… Ich habe etwas getan, das schwer wieder gut zu machen ist." Er fühlte die Enge in seiner Brust.

Draco legte den Kopf schief. "Und das wäre?" Er wusste bereits, dass es um Justin ging.

Harry sah weg, das Gefühl von Übelkeit kam in ihm hoch. Er konnte Draco kaum in die Augen sehen.

"Ich habe irgendwie mit Justin rumgehangen. Er verdiente es nicht, in meine Scheiße hineingezogen zu werden, aber es ist passiert. Ich denke, er würde es schlecht aufnehmen."

Dracos Lippen verzogen sich. "Was heißt das also?" Wenn Harry jetzt diesen Schwachkopf anstatt ihn wählte…

"Das heißt, dass ich ihn nicht einfach so fallen lassen kann. Es ist nicht richtig. Du und ich waren… Ich weiß nicht. Es wäre ihm gegenüber nicht fair."

"Also willst du sagen, dass du jetzt mit ihm zusammen sein wirst? Es ist vorbei mit uns, einfach so?" Draco fühlte sich schwindelig.

"Draco, ich weiß, es ist scheiße und ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Aber ich war wütend auf dich und… es ist einfach passiert. Er ist ein guter Mensch und er verdient es nicht so benutzt zu werden. Das zwischen uns ist total wahnsinnig. Es würde niemals funktionieren." Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte.

Draco sah ihn finster an. "Oh, aber mit ihm würde es funktionieren? Justin ist leichter für dich? Er lässt dich tun, was immer du willst und jetzt bist du glücklich? Hast du ihm schon von deinem kleinen Plan erzählt? Wie hat er es aufgenommen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er bereit, willig und fähig ist, dir zu helfen!"

"Natürlich habe ich ihm nichts davon erzählt. Er würde das niemals verstehen! Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich es dir auch nie erzählen sollen. Das ist mein Problem, das ich lösen muss, nicht das von jemand anderes!"

"Aber du hast es mir gesagt, Harry! Verstehst du nicht, was das bedeutet? Du vertraust _mir_! Du vertraust nicht ihm. Du liebst ihn nicht! Und weißt du, warum nicht? Weil du mich liebst, Harry!" Draco ging auf Harry zu, Entschlossenheit lag in jedem seiner Schritte. Er blieb nur Zentimeter vor Harrys Gesicht stehen.

"Sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst. Sieh mir in die Augen und sag, dass du es nicht tust."

Harry sammelte jeden Tropfen Willensstärke zusammen, die er hatte. Er sah direkt in die Augen seiner unmöglichen Hoffnungen und Träume.

"Nein, ich liebe dich nicht."

Draco zischte, "Du lügst, Harry. Ich war sechs Jahre lang dein Feind. Glaube nicht, ich bemerke es nicht, wenn du lügst. Wir haben eine Kunstform daraus gemacht."

"Draco, nicht! Lass es einfach. Es ist besser so. Wir hatten ein paar schöne Momente, aber jetzt ist es Zeit, dass es vorbei ist. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl, was passieren wird. Ich habe Dinge, die getan werden müssen. Du kannst einfach zurück in dein Leben gehen, du kannst mich wieder hassen. Du hasst mich jetzt, wegen dem, was ich mit Justin getan habe. Finde jemand anderen, mit dem du glücklich sein wirst, das macht dich nicht verrückt."

Für einen Moment stand Draco bewegungslos da. Harrys Worte schwemmten über ihn, wie die gleichmäßig fallenden Regentropfen. Wie zum Teufel dachte sich Harry? Dass er einfach darüber hinwegkommen könnte, als wäre es eine Art Erkältung? Eine langsam aufbrennende Wut begann sich in seinem Magen zu bilden, welche die Angst entzündete, dass es ihm nicht möglich sein würde Harry zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammen sein sollten, und drang ihn zur Tat. Er griff Harrys Mantel und zog ihn nach vorne. Harry stolperte und seine Hand verfing sich in eine von Dracos Manteltaschen. Er fiel auf die Knie und riss dabei die Tasche kaputt. Eine kleine durchsichtige Tüte fiel auf den Boden, eine zu bekannte farbige Glückseligkeit enthüllend.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er streckte seine Hand nach der Tüte aus, aber Draco war eine Sekunde schneller. Er riss die Tüte von Harrys Fingern weg, welche nur noch über das Material streiften. Harry fühlte, wie Draco von ihm zurückwich. Er sah schnell auf, Verzweiflung stand in seinen Augen.

"Draco! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du welche hast! Ich habe keine mehr. Kann ich welche haben?" Harry sprang auf seine Füße.

Draco sah ihn kalt an. "Oh, jetzt willst du was von mir? Vor einer Minute sagtest du mir noch, dass ich es vergessen und dich wieder hassen soll." Er sah auf seine gerissene Manteltasche und stopfte die Tüte in eine andere Tasche.

Harry schluckte nervös. "Okay, ja, ich habe das gesagt. Aber bitte, ich brauche wirklich welche. Ich kann keine Eulen mehr benutzen. Sie lassen mich nicht an sich ran, und daher sind sie mir ausgegangen. Ich wollte gerade versuchen eine zu zwingen einen Brief zu überbringen. Bitte, Draco." Harry ging langsam auf ihn zu, seine Augen waren auf die Tasche gerichtet.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Unh un, Harry. Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Du hättest mir nicht sagen sollen, dass du mich nicht liebst, also werde ich dich jetzt wieder hassen. Ist es nicht das, was du willst? Ein nettes, hübsches Leben mit Justin? Natürlich wird das ein wenig schwer sein, da du deinen Körper mir einem Dämon teilst. Ich schätze, das ist eine Möglichkeit einen Dreier zu haben. Aber der süße Justin wird ja alles für dich tun, nicht wahr Harry? Nicht so wie ich. Ich habe nichts für dich getan. Ich habe dir nicht geholfen die Zauber zu finden, Dunkle Magie zu praktizieren, deine Geheimnisse zu wahren, und ich habe deinen dämlichen, verfickten Namen nicht auf mir!! Ich habe nichts davon getan, oder was? Ich sage dir, dass ich dich liebe und du erzählst mir, ich solle darüber hinwegkommen? Einfach so tun, als wäre es nicht passiert! NEIN, Harry! Ich werde dir nichts geben! Ich hasse dich!"

Draco realisierte, dass er kurz vor der Hysterie stand, aber es war ihm egal. Er wollte Harry verletzen, schwer verletzen. Aber er wollte ihn auch lieben, ihm beweißen, dass er es ernst meinte, was er gesagt hatte. Er wich vor Harry zurück, ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von seinem Gesicht abzuwenden. Harry beobachtete ihn leicht keuchend. Draco sah den Schatten in seinen Augen wirbeln. Er wusste plötzlich, was er tun musste.

Er schob seine Hand in die Tasche seines Mantels und riss schnell ein kleines Loch in die Tüte. Er nahm drei Pillen heraus und schluckte sie. Eine Pille war genug, um ihn die ganze Nacht lang high zu halten. Er war sich nicht sicher, was drei tun würden. Allein zwei Pillen hatten ihn für fast drei Tage halluzinieren lassen. Er hoffte, dass diese drei genug waren, für seine Absichten.

Harrys Augen waren kalt geworden, als er sah, dass Draco die Pillen nahm.

"Also ist es jetzt so? Das ist doch scheiße, _Malfoy_.", knurrte er wütend. "Ich habe versucht nett zu fragen, aber ich sehe, du willst, dass ich sie mir nehme. Du weißt, dass ich es kann."

"Oh ja, ich weiß. Also wirst du sie aus mir rausprügeln? Mich bis in mein Zimmer schlagen? Nicht allzu zärtlich, oder? Ich schätze, du liebst mich wirklich nicht."

Harrys Gesicht zuckte. "Sag das nicht, Draco. Ich-Ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Ich will das nicht. Bitte gib mir welche, okay? Ich versuche es zu kontrollieren." Er ging wieder auf Draco zu und streckte bittend seine Hände aus.

"Dann sage mir die Wahrheit. Liebst du mich?"

"Draco, nicht jetzt, bitte!" Harry fühlte, wie die Kälte durch ihn fuhr, doch zur selben Zeit fühlte er sich heiß. Seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr seine eigenen. Er blickte zu Draco und sah ihn plötzlich durch die Augen eines anderen. Dieser kleine, unbedeutende Mensch, etwas um damit zu spielen, und leicht zu töten. **(Ich könnte ihn töten… Lass mich ihn töten.)**

"Harry, antworte mir! Liebst du mich?"

"Draco, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalte. Bitte, tu das nicht." Harrys Gesicht wurde blass, seine Augen schienen zu verschwinden. Draco beobachtete ihn angsterfüllt. _Was zum Teufel tu ich? Das ist ein entsetzlich großes Risiko; Harry könnte mich wahrscheinlich gleich töten. Aber ich muss es tun, er muss es verstehen._

Draco ging zu Harry hinüber, welcher leicht nach vorn gebeugt war. Schweiß hing an seiner Augenbraue und vermischte sich mit dem Dunstnebel. Er zog ihn hoch und flüsterte sanft in sein Ohr,

"Liebst du mich, Harry? Sag mir Ja oder Nein."

Harrys Augen waren geschlossen. Er konnte Dracos vertrauten Geruch riechen, das sanfte Vanille und die Würze. Aber er konnte noch mehr riechen. Es war, als wären seine Sinne schärfer geworden. Er roch Dracos Angst, die in bitter riechenden Wellen von ihm ausging; der Geruch seines Schweißes, der ein salziges Aroma hatte; er konnte das Verlangen riechen, ein moschusartiger, scharfer Geruch. Der letzte Geruch schlug direkt durch Harrys Körper und setze ihn in Flammen.

"Dracoooo", grollte er mit einer leisen, heiseren Stimme. "Bitte."

"Ja oder Nein, Harry?" Draco legte seine Hände auf Harrys Hüften. Er konnte die heiße Haut unter seinen Finger trotz der Kleidung fühlen.

"Gott, ja, Dracooooo.", stöhnte Harry. "Bitte…"

Draco schloss seine Augen und schloss Harry in eine feste Umarmung.

"Nimm mich jetzt, einfach so.", flüsterte er.

Harry Augen öffneten sich. "Nein Draco, nicht so. Du weißt nicht, was du da verlangst. Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird. Bitte, nur eine Pille. Und dann, wenn du es immer noch willst-"

"Nein, Harry. Jetzt so. Das ist, was ich will. Das ist, wie ich es will."

"Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kontrollieren kann." **(Du kannst mich nicht kontrollieren, Zauberer.)**

"Dann verschwinde ich, Harry." Draco wandte sich und ging davon. Er bereitete sich auf den Angriff vor, von dem er wusste, dass er kommen würde. Er hoffte, dass er dem standhalten konnte.

Harry rannte hinter ihm her, griff ihn am Arm und wirbelte ihn herum. Er suchte wie wahnsinnig nach der Tasche und versuchte hineinzugreifen, aber Draco stieß ihn hart zurück. Harrys Augen funkelten vor Wut und er kam wieder auf ihn zu, seine Finger klammerten sich an den Mantel. Draco entzog sich aus Harry Griff und wich schnell zurück. Er nahm die Tüte hastig aus seiner Tasche und stopfte sie in seine enge Jeanstasche. Unbemerkt von beiden, hatten sich ein paar Pillen gelöst. Sie fielen geräuschlos auf den Boden.

Harry knurrte und rannte auf Draco zu. Dieser machte sich auf den Hieb bereit, doch Harry schlug ihn nicht. Er versuchte immer noch ihm das Tütchen abzunehmen. Seine Hände waren nun unter seinem Mantel und versuchten die richtige Jeanstasche ausfindig zu machen. Draco griff Harrys Kopf mit beiden Händen und er drückte seinen Mund gegen Harrys Lippen und küsste ihn heftig. Die plötzliche Handlung lenkte Harry ab und seine Hormone nahmen über, wenn auch nur kurz.

Harry griff Dracos Kopf ebenso und küsste zurück; seine Finger gruben sich tief in Dracos Wangen. Sie verharrten für einen Moment. Alles andere schien vergessen. Keuchen, das Saugen von Lippen und Stöhnen durchdrangen die Nachtluft. Harry krallte sich an Dracos Mantel, welcher auf den nassen Boden fiel. Sein zerrissenes Hemd hing ihm schlaff von den Schultern und zog Harry zu der blassen Haut. Seine Lippen fanden Dracos Schlüsselbein und er leckte darüber, die salzige Essenz schmeckend. Er biss in seine Schulter, ein Schreien von Draco hervorrufend.

Draco zog Harry leicht von sich weg und griff dann dessen Mantel. Auch dieser fiel mit einem sanften Aufschlag zu Boden. Harry beobachtete Draco mit einem animalischen Hunger, seine Augen glitzerten golden um die wirbelnde Schwärze. Draco griff in seine Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er murmelte schnell einen Wärmezauber und steckte ihn dann wieder weg. Die Drogen saugten rasendschnell seine Kohärenz weg, aber er zwang sich konzentriert zu bleiben.

Harry fühlte, wie die Wärme ihn einhüllte. Es gab nichts, was er mehr wollte, als Draco zu nehmen, aber irgendwo in seinem Kopf hatte er Angst Draco zu verletzten. Er kämpfte um Kontrolle, wollte das nicht geschehen lassen. Er griff wieder nach Dracos Tasche, seine Hände krallten sich in den Gürtel seiner Jeans. Draco trat schnell einen Schritt zurück, Harry nicht erlaubend in seine Tasche zu kommen. Harry knurrte, zog sich eng an Dracos Körper und saugte nun hart an Dracos Hals. Draco wich wieder zurück, da Harrys Hände immer noch an seinen Hüften herumsuchten. Der Berg fiel stark ab und Draco fiel zurück, Harry mit sich ziehend.

Sie rollten das nasse Gras herunter bis zum unteren Ende der Schräge. Sie landeten auf einer kleinen, weichen, moosbedeckten Fläche am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Der Regen prasselte nun stärker auf sie hinab, aber die Baumkronen bewahrten sie davor, komplett durchnässt zu werden. Draco kniete auf allen Vieren. Dreck, Grass und Zweige klebten am dem, was übrig von seiner Kleidung geblieben war. Seine blonden Haare waren mit Erde durchzogen. Er sah hinab auf Harry, welcher unter ihm lag; seine Kleidung und Erscheinung waren in kompletter Unordnung.

"Nimm mich, Harry." Draco beugte sich vor und schloss Harry in eine enge Umarmung. Er wirbelte sie beide herum, sodass Harry nun oben war und begann dessen Hose zu öffnen. Der Schwarzhaarige zog Dracos Hände weg.

"Nein, Draco… verlange nicht, dass-"

Dracos Hand schoss durch die Luft und schlug Harry. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und Harrys Lippen zogen sich zusammen. Er sprang auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco setzte sich schlagartig auf und griff Harrys Jeans. Harry trat nach ihm, aber Draco ließ nicht los und zog den Stoff nach unten. Er stürzte sich auf Harry, dessen Hose nun in seinen Kniekehlen hing. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und hatte gerade noch genug Zeit seine Arme zu heben, um sich vor Draco zu schützen. Sie rollten wieder ein Stück weiter und blieben nebeneinander liegen.

Harry setzte sich auf und griff nach Dracos Hose. Draco streckte instinktiv die Hand aus, um seine Tasche zu beschützen, aber Harry versuchte nicht an die Drogen heranzukommen. Er riss Dracos Hose nach unten, den Reisverschluss dabei zerstörend. Draco bemerkte es nicht einmal. Er setzte sich auf und streifte sich die Hose über seine Füße. Bevor er sie zur Seite warf, zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus. Harry knurrte, als er Dracos Boxershorts brutal zerriss und von der blauen Seide nur noch Fetzen übrig blieben. Draco zog Harrys Shorts runter und Harry warf sie zur Seite. Er zog sich hastig sein Shirt über den Kopf und eine Naht riss dabei.

Draco zog Harry zu ihm, sein Mund verteilte Küsse über seine Brust. Er saugte hart an Harrys Nippel und Harry schauderte. Er stieß Draco auf den weichen Moosboden und folgte ihm, Draco nicht erlaubend sich einen Moment zu orientieren. Harrys Zähne versenkten sich in Dracos Hals, hart genug um diesen vor Schmerz und Lust aufschreien zu lassen. Er schlang seine Arme um ihn und zog Harry näher zu sich.

"Tu es, Harry. Oh Gott, tu es!" Sein drogenverursachter Rausch vermengte sich mit dem natürlichen Rausch von Lust und Erregung in diesem Moment. Er schaffte es seinen Zauberstab zu ergreifen und murmelte den Gleitgel-Spruch. Harry zog sich zurück und drehte Draco abrupt auf den Bauch. Dessen Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und landete neben ihnen. Dracos Kopf lag auf der weichen Erde und sein Herz schlug gegen die Flora.

Harry senkte sich zu Draco hinab. Er drückte gehen Draco Eingang, die Enge fühlend. Harry stöhnte auf und glitt tiefer hinein. Draco schrie und versuchte sich wegzubewegen, aber Harry packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn zurück, sein Stöhnen tönte in Dracos Ohren. Dracos Hände gruben sich in den Boden und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Schmerz riss an ihm und er zischte auf, versuchend die Tränen zurück zuhalten. Harry drückte sich tiefer in ihn, scheinbar versuchend sanft zu sein, aber er hatte in seinem gefährdeten Zustand kaum Erfolg.

Draco kreiste seine Hüften, um den Schmerz etwas zu lindern. Harry stöhnte laut auf und stieß weiter in Draco vor. Draco wimmerte, betend das der Schmerz bald aufhören würde. Sein Wunsch wurde erhört. Harry kreiste sacht mit den Hüften und drückte gegen Dracos reizempfindliche Prostata. Draco schrie vor Lust und drückte sich Harry entgegen. Harry begann in ihn zu stoßen und Draco kreiste mit den Hüften, keuchend, als Harry immer wieder den Punkt in ihm traf. Seine eigene Erektion presste gegen die Erde und rieb über ein sanftes Moosstück. Er begann laut zu Stöhnen, überwältigt von den Empfindungen vorne und hinten.

Harry verschnellte seinen Rhythmus, sein Atem kam in scharfen Zügen. Draco schaffte es sich von Boden zu erheben, sodass er auf den Knien war. Er drückte sich Harry hart entgegen und verengte seine Muskeln, so wie Harry es für ihn tun würde. Harry schrie auf und sein Parsel drang wieder durch. Das Zischen zu hören, brachte Draco dazu sich Ekstase zu winden. Harry stieß weiterhin in ihn und fuhr immer wieder über Dracos Lustzentrum. Draco fand sich selbst emotional außer Kontrolle. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, gerade als Harry seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei und einen weiteren Stoß entlud er sich in Draco.

Draco weinte, als Harry kam. Er hatte noch nie solche Empfindungen gehabt. Er schluchzte rau auf, nicht wollend, dass dieser Augenblick endet. Es war der spektakulärste Moment seiner unsterblichen Liebe. Harry hielt Dracos Rücken und fühlte, wie sein Lover bebte und schluchzte. Er zog sich schnell aus ihm heraus und Draco wimmerte dabei. Harry zog ihn zu sich, er dachte er hätte ihn verletzt.

"Oh Gott, Draco, es tut mir leid! Ich habe dich gewarnt. Geht es dir gut?" Harry war selbst den Tränen nahe.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig zu sprechen. Er keuchte und spuckte, seine Emotionen durchfuhren seinen ganzen Körper. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte zu sprechen, brach er wieder in Schluchzer aus. Harry zog ihn enger an sich und strich durch seine schmutzigen Haare. Er bemerkte, dass Draco immer noch hart war. Harry legte seine Hand darum und begann ihn zu streicheln, geschickt fuhr er jedes Mal, wenn er hoch strich mit dem Daumen über Dracos Spitze.

Draco _wimmerte_ und bog sein Kreuz durch, um in Harrys Hand zu stoßen. Harry kroch um ihn herum, sodass er ihn ein seinen warmen Mund nehmen konnte. Draco war schon kurz vor seinem Orgasmus, als Harrys Lippen ihn berührten. Harry bearbeitete die Spitze des pulsierenden Organs. Dracos Finger fuhren durch Harrys nasses und wirres Haar. Harry saugte hart und seine Zunge leckte über den Spalt. Draco kam, härter als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.

Regenbogenfarben explodierten in seinem Kopf und seine Augen rollten. Jeder Nerv war angespannt und brannte und er zuckte unkontrolliert in Harrys Mund. Harry saugte immer noch und hielt dessen Hüften fest, darauf wartend, dass der Blonde sich beruhigte. Draco wandte sich auf dem Boden und wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht, wenn er ihn in solch einer Verfassung gesehen hätte. Es war erstaunlich wie ähnlich sich Ekstase und Schmerz waren.

Harry setzte sich auf und beobachtete seinen Lover, welcher auf dem Boden lag und keuchte. Jede weitere Welle seines Orgasmus war härter als die davor und Dracos sinnliche Schreie echoten durch den Wald. Seine Hände hatten sich in den Erdboden versenkt und er klammerte sich keuchend daran fest. Jeder Atemzug wurde aus ihm gerissen und er kämpfte, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er nach Harry. Dieser kam näher an ihn heran.

Draco zog Harry in eine Umarmung, er hing an ihm, als ob es um sein Leben ginge. Er küsste ihn verzweifelt, hungrig und kostete jeden Zentimeter der Haut, die er erreichen konnte.

"Oh Gott, ich liebe dich.", hustete er. "Ich liebe dich mehr, als alles andere. Verstehst du das?"

Harry küsste ihn mit gleicher Leidenschaft. Alle Zweifel an seinen Gefühlen für Draco und vice versa waren von den Regentropfen hinfort gespült worden.

"Ja, du hast dich ja ziemlich klar ausgedrückt. Das war eine ganz schöne Darbietung." Er lächelte sehnsüchtig. Dann sah er ihm direkt in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Draco lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys und dann setzte er sich gerade auf. Er griff zu seiner Jeans und zog schnell die Tüte heraus. Er nahm zwei der Pillen und legte sie in Harrys Mund. Dieser seufzte dankbar und küsste Draco wieder. Er stand auf und erlaubte dem Regen seine Haut hinunterzulaufen. Da der Zauber ihn immer noch wärme, fühlte es sich wie eine angenehme Dusche an. Er hielt Draco seine Hand hin und zog ihn hoch. Der Blonde stand auf zitternden Beinen und verzog das Gesicht.

"Was ist los?"

"Mein Arsch tut weh!" Harry blinzelte und sie beide brachen in Gelächter aus. Sie zogen sich schnell die Überbleibsel ihrer Kleidung an. Dann stiegen sie den Hügel zur Eulerei wieder hinauf, sodass Draco Harrys Brief verschicken konnte. Nachdem sie die Aufgabe bewältigt hatten gingen sie zurück ins Schloss.

Justin trat aus seinem Versteck hervor, als die beiden zum Schloss gingen. Seine Hände waren voller Bisse von seinen Zähnen. Er hatte sich gebissen, um nicht vor Verzweiflung aufzuschreien. Er hatte sie unten auf dem Moosfeld gesehen, wie ihre Körper verschlungen waren, als wären sich beinahe eins. Harrys Liebe für den Slytherin war unleugbar. Justin stöhnte qualvoll auf. Er konnte Harry nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt. Er war nicht wütend auf Harry. Überhaupt nicht. Er wusste, dass Malfoy hinter allem stecke, dass er augenscheinlich einen Zauber auf Harry gelegt hatte.

Justin öffnete seine Hand und die kleinen, bunten Pillen strahlten ihn an. Er wusste, dass Draco diese Pillen hatte und dass er Harry damit irgendwie verhext haben musste. Er musste herausfinden was das war. Und wenn er es wusste, dann würde er Draco die Leviten lesen.

-

Als Harry und Draco auf das Schloss zuliefen, zog Draco ihn zur Seite bevor sie den Eingang erreichten.

"Harry, da ist etwas, dass ich dich fragen wollte."

"Okay."

"Was machst du an Weihnachten? Wenn du nichts vorhast, dann will ich dich bei mir Zuhause haben."

Harrys Kiefer klappte geschockt hinunter. "Du willst, dass ich nach Malfoy Manor komme? Was ist mit deiner Mutter? Ich denke nicht, dass sie allzu glücklich sein wird, mich dort zu sehen."

Draco schnaubte. "Weiß du wie groß mein Haus ist? Die meiste Zeit weiß meine Mutter nicht einmal, dass _ich_ da bin. Außerdem wird sie für ein paar Tage mit Freunden nach Frankreich in den Urlaub fahren."

Harry dachte über diesen Vorschlag nach. Er war bereit den Zauber und das Ritual zu beenden. Malfoys Haus würde perfekt dafür sein. Er lächelte den Blonden an.

"Okay, Draco. Ich komme mit. Ich habe eigentlich keine anderen Pläne. Wahrscheinlich würde ich zum Fuchsbau gehen, aber mein Verhältnis mit Ginny und Ron ist zurzeit so angespannt, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich hier bleiben würde."

"Wir müssen nur einen Plan machen, wie wir dich da hinkriegen. Mutter holt mich immer vom Bahnhof ab. Verständlicherweise kannst du nicht mit mir zusammen da auftauchen. Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken."

Harry nickte. Sie gingen getrennte Wege. Beide brauchten dringend eine Dusche. Harry hatte Draco wegen seinen dreckigen Haaren und seiner zerrissenen Kleidung aufgezogen. Draco lachte.

"Du warst beeindruckt, Potter. Ich weiß wie man einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlässt."

Harry kicherte. "Da hast du Recht, Malfoy."

Die Teenager waren zurück in ihre gemütliche Beziehung gefallen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären die letzten zwei Wochen nicht da gewesen. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er den Slytherin vermisst hatte. Er war froh, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war.

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein paar jüngere Schüler saßen darin und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Aber von seinem Jahrgang war keiner anwesend. Die meisten waren wahrscheinlich in Hogsmeade oder Freunde aus anderen Häusern besuchen. Er rannte die Treppe hinauf, die Blicke der anderen Gryffindors ignorierend. Er musste wirklich schrecklich aussehen. Er betrat sein Zimmer und war überrascht, dass jemand auf seinem Bett saß.

"Hermine? Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

"Harry?? Was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst aus, als wärst du in eine Schlammpfütze gefallen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf seine Kleidung.

"So kann man es auch nennen." Er lachte. Hermine sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Harry zog seinen dreckigen Mantel und stieg aus seinen Schuhen.

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

"Harry, wir müssen reden. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du warst so kühl die letzten Wochen über, eigentlich die letzten paar Monate. Du hast deine Position als Quidditch Kapitän gekündigt. Du redest nicht mehr mit uns. Harry, was ist los?"

"Hermine es ist nichts. Ich habe nur so viel zu tun, das ist alles."

"Warum lässt du dir dann nicht helfen? Ich bin immer noch hier, Harry. Was immer es ist, ich möchte helfen."

"Du kannst mir nicht helfen, Hermine. Ich muss das alleine machen. Ich weiß das zu schätzen, dass du helfen willst, aber du kannst nicht."

"Oh, aber Malfoy kann?"

Harry zog sein Shirt langsam über seinen Kopf und warf es auf den Boden. Er lächelte sie an und es würde langsam immer breiter.

"Hermine, worüber redest du? Malfoy? Was hat er damit zu tun?"

Hermine beobachtete Harry aufmerksam. Oh, er war gut. Harry hatte gelernt seine Wut zurückzuhalten, aber sie kannte ihn zu gut. So ruhig und kalt er auch aussah, sie wusste, dass er aufgebracht war. Das bedeutete, dass ihre Vermutungen richtig waren.

"Harry, ich weiß von dir und Malfoy.", sagte sie leise.

Er starrte Hermine an. Tausend Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Sollte er es leugnen? Zugeben? Ignorieren?

"Harry, es ist wahr, oder? Bitte, ich bin deine Freundin. Erzähl mir was los ist."

"Fuck! Okay, Hermine. Ja, es ist wahr. Du hast es herausgefunden! Willst du jetzt eine goldene Galleone dafür haben?" Er begann gereizt auf und ab zu laufen.

Hermine schien verletzt. "Harry, was meinst du? Ich bin nur besorgt um dich."

"Nun, es gibt nichts worüber du besorgt sein könntest. Mir geht es gut."

"Nichts, worüber ich besorgt sein muss? Harry, du hast gerade zugegeben, dass du mit Malfoy verstrickt bist. Malfoy! Wie ist das passiert? Wie lange läuft das schon?" Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

"Es ist einfach passiert, okay? Ich weiß nicht wie. Eines Tages haben wir einfach aufgehört uns zu hassen." Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern.

"Ihr habt einfach aufgehört euch zu hassen? Einfach so? Harry, er hat uns jahrelang schikaniert! Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Und was war zwischen dir und Justin? Und die Sache mit Blaise?"

"Hermine, du musst das nicht verstehen, okay? Das alles ist mir passiert, nicht dir. Ich weiß nicht wie und warum, aber eines Tages haben Malfoy und ich… uns einfach anders gesehen. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Die Sache mit Blaise war nichts. Er war cool, aber es ist nichts draus geworden, besonders nicht nach dem Vorfall mit Dean. Justin… nun, das war ein Fehler meinerseits. Ich habe erlaubt, dass etwas passiert, was nicht hätte passieren sollen und nun wird er… es sehr schwer aufnehmen, wenn ich es beende."

Hermines Hand schlug vor ihren Mund. "Oh, Harry! Und was ist mit Ginny? Heißt das, du bist schwul? Du musst es Ginny sagen."

"Nein, ich muss Ginny überhaupt gar nichts sagen! Es ist vorbei zwischen uns. Was ich tue, ist meine Sache. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie keinen Bezug zur Realität hat! Ich wünschte jeder würde mich mal in Ruhe lassen mit ihr! Warum sagt ihr keiner, dass sie sich falsch verhält, hä? Es liegt immer an mir!"

"Harry, dass habe ich nicht gesagt. Vielleicht solltest du es ihr sagen, damit sie endlich versteht, dass es vorbei ist." Hermine glaubte nicht einmal selbst an das, was sie sagte.

"Glaubst du das wirklich, Hermine? Denkst du, Ginny würde mich plötzlich in Ruhe lassen und ihr eigenes Leben weiterleben?"

"Nein. Denke ich nicht. Aber ich kann das mit Malfoy nicht glauben! Ich will es nicht glauben, aber ich habe es gesehen. Was fühlst du für ihn?"

"Es ist kompliziert, okay. Wir sind befreundet. Das ist alles, womit wir zurzeit glücklich sind." Harry war nicht bereit noch mehr darüber zu diskutieren.

"Harry, ich habe gesehen, wie er dich anblickt. Ich würde sagen, er hat starke Gefühle für dich."

"Vielleicht, aber ich will darüber nicht mehr reden. Ich brauche jetzt eine Dusche und dann gehe ich ins Bett. Ich bin müde." Er sah sie scharf an.

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte nicht einmal annähernd genug Informationen aus Harry herausbekommen. Sie wusste, dass definitiv mehr mit Malfoy lief, als Harry zugab. Dieses nächtliche Verschwinden, die verpassten Trainings, das seltsame Verhalten; das alles hatte den Beigeschmack von etwas anderem. Beeinflusste Malfoy Harry irgendwie? Es wäre nicht allzu abwegig. Harry würde sicherlich viel dafür tun, dass die Beziehung geheim bleibe. Niemand würde glauben, dass Malfoy und Harry zusammen wären. Dieses Gerücht würde Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten machen. Wenn Rita Kimmkorn davon wüsste…

"Du kannst mich nicht immer abwimmeln, Harry." Hermine begann wütend zu werden. "Ich weiß, dass noch was anderes bei dir vorgeht. Du isst nichts mehr, verhältst dich komisch und sagst seltsame Dinge. Die Magie, die du ausführst ist wirklich mächtig, aber du erzählst uns nicht einmal, wie du das machst! Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht Voldemort ist, der dich kontrolliert?"

"Hermine, hör auf, okay? Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für deine Befragungen. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dass du dich zur Abwechslung nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einmischst. Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Dreck!"

Hermine stand auf, eine Vene pulsierte sichtbar an ihrem Hals. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie verdammt wütend war. "Entschuldige?? Einmischen? Wie viele Male hat mein _Einmischen_ deinen Arsch davor gerettet verletzt oder getötet zu werden? Es hat dich nicht gestört, als ich deine lächerlichen Pläne verbessert habe!"

"Darum geht es nicht und du weißt das! Das hier ist mein Privatleben und du bist nur angepisst, weil du nicht darin vorkommst! Du bist sauer, weil du mich oder Ron nicht mehr kontrollieren kannst! Such dir ein eigenes Leben, Hermine! Und halt dich verdammt noch mal aus meinem heraus!"

"Ich versuche dich nicht zu kontrollieren, Harry! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Warum verstehst du das nicht? Warum schließt du mich aus?"

Harry rieb sich genervt über die Schläfen. "Hermine, bitte. Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht mehr mit dir rede. Du lässt einen einfach nicht in Ruhe. Es ist immer Non-Stop mit dir. Du musst endlich verstehen, dass ich nicht will, dass du alles weißt, was in meinem Leben passiert. Außerdem hättest du das mit Malfoy nie akzeptieren können. Ich kann den Ekel auf deinem Gesicht von hier aus sehen!"

"Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast mir nie eine Chance gegeben! Du hast einfach angenommen, dass ich es nicht akzeptieren würde. Alles was ich will ist, dass du geliebt wirst und glücklich bist! Wenn das Malfoy mit einschließt, dann… hätte ich gelernt es zu akzeptieren."

"Also akzeptierst du es jetzt?"

Hermine schwieg kurz. "Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich…Es fällt mir schwer, es zu verstehen. Aber ich habe die Signale nie gesehen. Es scheint… nicht normal zu sein." Sie zuckte zusammen, wissend, dass sie nicht das Richtige gesagt hatte.

"Oh, es ist nicht normal? Jetzt fängst du schon wieder an zu urteilen, Hermine. Alles was nicht deinem Standard und deinen Wünschen entspricht muss ein… Zauber oder so etwas sein. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du irgendwann einmal so… kritisch mit allem wärst. Da du Muggle Eltern hast, dachte ich du wärst unvoreingenommener!"

Hermine schluchzte auf, als ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Nennst du mich ein Schlammblut, Harry? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das höre." Ihre Stimme schwächte zu einem Flüstern ab.

"Ich habe dich nicht Schlammblut genannt. Ich sagte, dass du von allen Leuten zumindest offener sein solltest, besonders da es viele Leute gibt, die meinen, dass du gar nicht hier sein solltest."

Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da, Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und ließ sie schwindelig werden. Sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass Harry nicht er selbst war. Ihr Harry würde nie so etwas Schreckliches zu ihr sagen, auch nicht im Streit. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf Harry. Dieser blickte sie fragend an.

"Was zum Teufel tust du?"

"Etwas, dass ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen. STUPOR!", rief sie. Das rote Licht schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und raste durch den Raum. Harry sprang aus dem Weg und traf schmerzvoll auf dem Boden auf. Er stöhnte, rollte sich dann schnell herum, um sie im Auge zu behalten.

"FUCK! WAS ZUM DRECK TUST DU, HERMINE?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, aber du bist nicht Harry! STUPOR!"

Harry schaffte es nur knapp aus dem Weg zu springen, als der Zauber gegen seinen Schrank knallte. Der Raum bebte und etliche Shirts und Roben flogen durcheinander auf den Boden.

In diesem Moment schoss die Tür auf. Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean standen keuchend im Türräumen. Hinter ihnen waren Millicent, Blaise und Ginny.

"Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", brüllte Ron. Sie allen starrten auf die Szene vor ihnen. Harry, nur mit einer nassen, dreckigen Jeans gekleidet, stand auf einen Haufen Kleidung. Hermine, schwer atmend und nun hysterisch schluchzend, hielt ihren Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet.

"Jemand ist mit Vielsafttrank zu Harry geworden! Er ist nicht er!", schrie Hermine. "Packt ihn!"

"Was?", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

"Hermine, es ist kein Vielsafttrank! Ich bin es!", brüllte Harry.

"Mein Harry würde mich nie Schlammblut nennen! Mein Harry würde nicht mit Draco Malfoy ausgehen! Du bist nicht er!" Sie schickte einen weiteren Zauber auf ihn los.

Acht identisches Aufkeuchen kam von der Türschwelle.

"Harry geht mit Draco Malfoy aus?" Das kam von Blaise, Millicent und Ginny.

"Harry hat dich Schlammblut genannt?" Das kam von Ron und Neville.

"Vielsafttrank?" Das kam von Dean und Seamus.

"Ja, Ja und Ja!", schrie Hermine. "Hilft mir! Wir müssen herausfinden, was er mit dem echten Harry gemacht hat!"

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn nervös auf seinen besten Freund. "Oh Gott, Harry, bitte sei nicht du selbst!"

Ginny drückte sich in den Raum. "Nun, jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn. Natürlich ist er nicht der richtige Harry. Mein Harry hätte niemals mit mir Schluss gemacht und würde nicht herumspringen, andere Jungs küssen und Hufflepuffs ficken. Und alle dachten, dass _ich_ verrückt wäre!" Sie lächelte siegessicher und zog auch ihren Zauberstab, um ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick auf Harry zu richten.

Harry hatte keine andere Wahl.

"EXPELLIARMUS!!" Ron, Hermine und Ginnys Zauberstäbe flogen auf ihn zu.

Noch mehr Aufkeuchen war zu hören, da er den Spruch ohne Zauberstab angewandt hatte.

"STUPOR!" Harry versteinerte sie alle mit einem einzigen Wink mit der Hand. Die dumpfen Aufschläge, als sie alle auf den Boden trafen, bedrückten ihn.

Harry begann schnell seine Freunde in ihre eigenen Zimmer zu tragen. Er hatte keine Idee, wo Ginny gewesen war, aber er entschied sie zu Seamus ins Bett zu legen. Hermine legte er zu Ron. Das sollte sie für eine Weile beschäftigen, dachte er boshaft. Dann murmelte er eine Reihe von Zaubern über jedem von ihnen. Als er zufrieden war, legte er ihre Zauberstäbe zurück. Dann benutzte er seinen Tarnumhang und wandte den Gegenzauber auf jeden an.

Er kehrte in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück und hexte seine Kleidung wieder zurück in den Schrank. Er zog den Rest der Kleidung aus, die er noch trug und stieg unter die Dusche. Er lächelte; das war knapp gewesen.

Überall in den Schlafräumen wachten Harrys Klassenkameraden komplett orientierungslos auf. Gemurmelte "Was ist passiert?" und "Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum." und "Oh mein Gott, was machst du in meinem Bett?" waren zu hören.

Es war schön, ein Zauberer zu sein.

-

In der Nacht bevor jeder über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren würde, kam Justin, um Harry sein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu geben. Der Hufflepuff saß nervös auf Harrys Bett und wartete, dass dieser seine Unterhaltung mit Neville beendete, welcher den Kopf durch die Badtür gesteckt hatte.

Harry kam zurück in sein Zimmer. Justin überreichte ihm schnell das Geschenk. Es war in gryffindorfarbenen Papier eingewickelt. Harry lächelte anerkennend.

"Danke für das Geschenk, Justin. Jeder wird seins an Weihnachten von mir gekommen. Ich hoffe, das ist okay?"

"Natürlich Harry. Ich wollte dich nur noch mal vor den Ferien sehen. Du bist in letzter Zeit so distanziert. Ist etwas passiert?" Justin kaute ängstlich auf seiner Unterlippe.

Harry seufzte. Wie chaotisch war es kurz vor Weihnachten mit jemandem Schluss zu machen, mit dem man nicht einmal wirklich zusammen gewesen ist?

"Nichts ist passiert, eigentlich. Ich…nun…ich habe mit Malfoy geredet und…nun…Ich schätze wird sind wieder Freunde geworden."

"Freunde? Die Art, wo ihr Sex vor der Eulerei habt? Die Art von Freund?"

Harry blinzelte. "Du hast mir nachspioniert? Justin!"

Justin lachte. "Natürlich habe ich dir nachspioniert. Denkst du, ich lass dich einfach mit Malfoy davonlaufen? Für wie dumm hältst du mich??"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann das nicht glauben, Justin. Das ist echt scheiße!"

"Nein, was scheiße ist, ist dass du wieder mit dieser Schlange zusammen bist. Aber keine Sorge, Harry. Ich werde dieses kleine Problem bald beseitigen." Er lächelte. "Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich deswegen. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich verstehe nicht, warum Malfoy dich so anzieht, er sieht _wirklich_ gut aus. Aber seine Persönlichkeit? Aussehen ist nicht alles, Harry."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Was meinst du damit, dass du das Problem beseitigen wirst? Bitte mache keinen Ärger, Justin, noch mehr Drama vertrag ich nicht."

"Ich werde das Problem beseitigen, wie ich es beim letzten Mal getan habe."

"Wovon redest du?"

Justin lachte wieder. "Harry, hast du dich nie gefragt wie Blaise und Dean zusammen gekommen sind?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. "Das warst du? Du hast sie mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt?"

"Ja, und es hat perfekt geklappt. Blaise hatte mich verraten, indem er dich geküsst hatte, anstatt dir zu sagen, wonach ich ihn gebeten habe. Also habe ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, Muggle Sprichwort. Ich habe sein Streben nach dir erfolgreich beendet, da ich wusste, dass du nicht mit ihm ausgehen würdest wegen Dean. Und Dean habe ich gegeben, was er sich am meisten gewünscht hatte: Blaise. Es hat mir den Weg geebnet, dass Blaise aus dem Spiel war. Und ich habe Blaise dem Einzigen beraubt, was er wollte: Dich. Also habe ich eigentlich vier Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Unglücklicherweise habe ich nicht mit Malfoy gerechnet. Ich muss zugeben, dass das ein ganz schöner Schock war."

Harry war beeindruckt von der Durchtriebenheit mit der der Hufflepuff das bewerkstelligt hatte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast! Und du bist in Hufflepuff? Du hättest nach Slytherin gehen sollen!" Harry war enttäuscht und beeindruckt zur gleichen Zeit.

"Du hast mir nicht geglaubt, als ich dir sagte, dass ich alles tun würde, um dich zu kriegen und zu behalten. Ich habe getan, was ich dafür tun musste. Malfoy wird ebenso alles tun, um dich zu behalten. Genauso wie ich."

Harry sah Justin grinsend an. "Ist das so? Und du denkst, ich habe dazu gar nichts zu sagen?"

"Oh, du wirst etwas zu sagen haben, Harry. Du wirst Malfoy sagen, dass er sich verpissen soll. Du wirst mich wählen, anstatt ihn wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin." Dann stand er auf. "Nun, ich muss noch fertig packen. Frohe Weihnachten, Harry. Ich liebe dich."

Er ging aus dem Raum und ließ einen fassungslosen Harry zurück.

Wo zum Teufel war er da hineingeraten?

-

Würde mich über Reviews wieder unendlich freuen.


	17. Enter the dragon

Kapitel 16 - Enter the dragon

Kapitel 16 - Enter the dragon… exit a demon

Ron fühlte sich schrecklich, da er Harry nicht in den Fuchsbau einladen konnte, aber er wusste, dass Ginny nicht fähig war damit umzugehen. Molly und Arthur wussten, dass Ginny vorrangig war. Beide fühlten sich jedoch schuldig. Harry war wie ein weiterer Sohn für sie, aber sie wussten, dass Ginny unter Harrys Anwesenheit unermesslich leiden würde. Ginny hatte ihre Eltern angefleht Harry kommen zu lassen; dass sie seine Privatsphäre respektieren und sich von ihm fernhalten würde. Molly und Arthur glaubten ihr nicht, besonders nicht, nachdem Ron und Remus von ihrer anhaltenden Instabilität und Harrys Weigerung sich mit ihr zu Vertragen berichtet hatten.

Remus' Berichte waren nicht nur über Ginny gewesen. Sie waren viel mehr beunruhigt von den Berichten über Harry. Remus besuchte den Fuchsbau ein paar Wochenenden bevor die Ferien beginnen würden. Seine grauenvollen Details über Harrys Benehmen waren besorgniserregend. Nicht nur hatte Remus ihnen von der Attacke und Severus' Befunden erzählt, sondern er hatte widerstrebend auch von seinen Vermutungen über Harry und Draco berichtet.

"Bist du dir sicher, Remus? Oh Gott, wie konnte das passieren?" Arthur war zutiefst erschüttert. "Was denkt sich Harry dabei? Sicherlich meint der Malfoy Junge es nicht ernst mit ihm. Die Malfoys hassen Harry. Vielleicht ist das ein weiterer Plan gegen Harry?"

"Wenn das ein Plan ist, dann ist Draco der beste Schauspieler, den ich je gesehen habe. Sie lieben sich, Arthur. Ich habe sie etliche Wochen beobachtet. Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das begonnen hat, aber sie haben es sehr gut versteckt. Ich habe nicht ein Gerücht darüber gehört, was eine ungewöhnliche Leistung in Hogwarts ist."

Molly war erblasst. "Oh, um Gottes Willen! Wisst ihr was passieren wird, wenn Lucius es herausfindet, oder Ihr-wisst-schon-wer?? Sie würden persönlich in Hogwarts erscheinen und sie beide töten! Ich mag die Malfoy Familie nicht, aber selbst ich wäre nicht glücklich, wenn Draco etwas passieren würde. Remus, du musst irgendetwas tun! Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass Harry mit diesem Jungen zusammen ist! Er braucht Hilfe, und wenn Severus Recht hat mit der Vergiftung und der Dunklen Magie, dann kann alles passieren. Was wirst du tun?"

Remus schien zerzweifelt. "Was kann ich denn tun? Verlangen, dass er sich nicht mehr mit Draco trifft? Harry würde mich hassen, wenn ich mich so in sein Leben einmischen würde! Und ich denke, dass ist auch der Grund, warum Severus nichts zu Draco gesagt hat. Ob er es Narzissa erzählen wird, kann man nur schätzen." Er sah Molly mit traurigen Augen an.

"Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, dass er Draco nicht mehr sehen darf. Ich denke, er nimmt mir schon meine Fragen nach seinem Wohlbefinden übel. Ich muss ihm seinen Freiraum lassen."

"Wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, dann tu ich es, Remus. Ich dachte du sorgst dich um Harry! Wie kannst du einfach daneben stehen und nichts tun?", zischte Molly.

"Molly. Das reicht! Natürlich sorgt sich Remus um Harry. Ich denke, er hat teilweise Recht. Wenn er versucht Harry vorzuschreiben, was er tun soll, wird dieser nur mehr rebellieren. Aber jemand muss bald mit Harry reden. Er befindet sich auf einem sehr gefährlichen Pfad! Offensichtlich sorgt das Gift dafür, dass er sich so benimmt. Hat Albus etwas dazu gesagt? Harry hat sich immer an seine Ratschläge gehalten. Vielleicht könnte er eingreifen?", sagte Arthur hoffnungsvoll.

Remus schüttelte frustriert seinen Kopf. "Albus hat gar nichts gesagt! Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Er ist ziemlich ruhig geworden und sagt allgemein nicht mehr viel. Er ist zu beschäftigt mit den Horkruxen. Als Severus ihm endlich von dem Gift und der Dunklen Magie erzählt hat, hat er es im Grunde uns überlassen damit klarzukommen. Er hat uns nur gesagt, dass wir ein Auge auf ihn halten sollen. Ich habe ihm nicht einmal von Draco erzählt! Und ich weiß, dass Severus es auch nicht getan hat."

Molly und Arthur tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Neben der Gefahr, die die Situation mit sich brachte, dachte Molly auch an Ginny, und wie diese reagieren würde, wenn sie erführe, dass Harry sich mit jemand anderes trifft. Und nicht nur trifft, sondern diesen auch liebt und dann noch einen Jungen. Und dieser Junge war Draco. Sie betete, dass Ginny es niemals herausfinden würde.

-

Harry hatte nicht viel zu Ron oder Hermine zu sagen, als diese das Schloss verließen, um zum Hogwarts Express zu gelangen. Hermine hatte schüchtern gefragt, was Harry über die Ferien machen würde. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er in der Schule bleiben würde und seinem Ton nach zuurteilen, würde er ihr nicht mehr erzählen. Hermine fühlte, dass eine noch größere Kluft zwischen ihnen entstanden war, doch sie war sich nicht sicher warum. Sie hatte unklare Erinnerung an ein Gespräch mit Harry, welches schrecklich falsch gelaufen war. Es war so durcheinander und _verwirrend_. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Wirklichkeit oder Traum gewesen war.

Ron hatte Harry verlegen eine Frohe Weihnacht gewünscht. Nachdem er eine Eule von seiner Mutter erhalten hatte, die ihn informiert hatte, dass es zu ungünstig wäre, Harry im Haus zu haben, hatte er seinen besten Freund gemieden. Er hasste seine Eltern dafür, dass sie ihn in solch eine Lage gebracht hatten. Er hatte nicht einmal zurück geschrieben, so sauer war er gewesen. Er hatte Ginny schütteln wollen, bis endlich ein wenig Verstand in ihren Kopf fiel. Aber sein eigentlicher Zorn war auf Harry gerichtet, weil dieser es nicht noch einmal mit seiner Schwester versuchte. Sicher konnte er sehen, dass Ginny litt. Harry könnte das alles ändern, indem er einfach mit ihr redete. Warum war das so schwer?

-

Einen Tag nachdem jeder Hogwarts verlassen hatte, apparierte Harry an den Ort, den Draco beschrieben hatte. Malfoy Manor war unauffindbar, daher musste Draco ihn persönlich ins Haus begleiten. Harry kam in einem Dorf auf dem Land an, welches komplett verlassen schien Er musste dreimal apparieren, um überhaupt zu diesem Ort zu gelangen. Dann lief er über einen Kilometer und wartete vor einen Gasthaus, wie Draco es ihm gesagt hatte.

Harry hatte zehn Minuten gewartet, als er ein lautes Plopp hörte. Er grinste, wissend, wer es war.

"Wurde ja Zeit. Es ist kalt hier draußen." Er wandte sich nicht einmal um, um den Blonden zu sehen.

"Gryffindors mögen mutig sein, aber von Klugheit habt ihr noch nie gehört. Hast du vergessen, dass du ein Zauberer bist? Schon mal von einem Wärmezauber gehört?", sagte Draco gedehnt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Harry grinste, als Malfoy ihn auf die Lippen küsste.

"Bloody Hell, bist du kalt! Das fühlte sich an, als ob man eine Leiche küssen würde."

"Hast du die Gewohnheit Leichen zu küssen?", grinste Harry. "Ich wusste, die Malfoys sind seltsam, aber ich habe nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm ist. Igitt!"

Harry schnaubte und sprang aus dem Weg, als Draco versuchte ihn zu anzurempeln.

"Komm, lass uns gehen." Draco griff seinen Arm. "Halt dich fest, ich bin noch sehr gut darin, aber…"

"Warte!"

Sie beide apparierten mit einem lauten Krach.

-

Harry schlug mit den Knien auf den Boden auf. Er konnte fühlen, dass Draco immer noch seinen Arm festhielt.

"Autsch! Verdammt! Ich sagte, du sollst warten!" Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er versuchte aufzustehen.

"Oh, hör auf zu heulen, Potter. Wenigstens bist du in einem Stück hier angekommen. Es hätte weitaus schlimmer enden können." Seite-an-Seite zu apparieren war eine schwere Art der Beförderung. Draco hatte es nur einmal zuvor versucht. Er war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Harry all seine Körperteil noch hatte, besonders seinen…

Harry starrte Draco finster an. "Oh ja, sagte der Kerl, der immer noch auf meinem Fuß steht."

Draco lachte. "Okay, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass du solch eine Heulsuse bist." Er begann die lange, gewundene Straße hinauf zu laufen. Harry humpelte ihm laut fluchend hinterher.

Sie kamen um eine Biegung und Draco wandte sich zu Harry um.

"Okay, meine Mutter ist noch da, aber sie reist morgen nach Frankreich ab. Sie wird Weihnachten wieder zurück sein. Du musst also nur bis morgen außer Sichtweite bleiben. Sie wird nicht einmal wissen, dass du da bist." Er zeigte mit der Hand großmütig auf den Hügel. "Home, not sweet, home."

Harry keuchte auf.

Man hatte nicht untertrieben, als man sagte, die Malfoys waren stinkreich.

Da er nur im Fuchsbau und am Grimmauld Platz gewesen war, hatte Harry keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten mit anderen Zaubererhäusern. Dracos Haus befand sich auf einem tausende Quadratkilometer großem Grundstück, welches von großen Eisengittern umzäunt war. Die makellosen, grünen Rasenflächen schimmerten im leichten Tau und Nebel. Das blassgraue Schloss befand sich auf einem schräg abfallenden Hügel. Harry konnte nur schätzen, dass es mindestens fünfzig Räume darin gab. Es sah nicht einladend aus, eher wie ein Ort den man betrat, aber nie wieder hinaus fand.

Er drehte sich zu Draco um, der ihn ausdruckslos ansah.

"Schöner Ort.", sagte Harry leise. Er fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. Das war das Zuhause von Lucius Malfoy. Und von Draco, welcher bis vor ein paar Monaten einer seiner meistgehassten Feinde gewesen war. Wer wusste, was für abscheuliche Dinge in diesem Haus vor sich gingen.

Draco schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren. Er drehte sich von ihm weg und sah auf das einsame Dorf hinunter.

"Ja, es gibt eine Menge Verbitterung an diesem Ort." Er sprach aus Erfahrung. Dann sah er Harry wieder aus seinen kalten, grauen Augen an. "Komm mit."

Harry folgte ihm schweigend. Sie liefen auf das Tor zu und Draco zog Harry nah an sich heran.

"Sei schnell, okay? Ich werde ein kleines Loch in den Schutzschirm machen, damit du durch kannst. Berühre das Tor jedoch nicht."

Draco schloss die Augen und hielt seine Hand vor sich ausgestreckt, die Magie, die das Haus umgab fühlend. Seine Stirn legte sich vor Konzentration in Falten und Harry konnte fühlen, wie sich die magische Signatur veränderte. Mir großer Mühe nickte Draco Harry zu. Harry ging näher an das Tor heran. Draco nahm die Hände runter und ging zu Harry.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du kannst deine eigenen Schutzschirme nicht senken?"

"Nicht komplett, nein. Vaters…Wunsch. Selbst aus Askaban heraus kontrolliert er hier alles." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien ein düsterer Blick auf seinem Gesicht, aber dann würde er von dieser kalten Gleichgültigkeit wieder ersetzt.

Harry sah ihn scharf an. Er fragte sich manchmal, wie viel er eigentlich wirklich über seinen Lover wusste. Draco war ein Meister der Täuschung.

Nachdem sie durch das Tor gegangen waren, liefen sie auf das Haus zu. Anstatt den Haupteingang zu benutzen, führte Draco sie zu einem der Nebeneingänge, welcher zu einem großen, wunderschönen Garten führte. Ungeachtet seiner Schönheit, wusste Harry, dass die meisten Pflanzen hier ihn schwer verletzen oder töten könnten. Draco bestätigte unabsichtlich seine Vermutung, als Harry fast über eine ungesehene Wurzel stolperte. Draco griff ihn schnell, um ihn davor zu bewahren einen großen Busch zu berühren, an welchem rosenartige Blüten wuchsen.

"Um Gottes Willen, Potter. Sei vorsichtig. Berühre nichts." Draco klang mehr beunruhigt, als wütend. Er ließ ihn danach nicht mehr los.

Sie erreichten eine Tür und Draco begann wieder die Schutzschirme zu unterbrechen. Er öffnete die Tür und deutete Harry ihm zu folgen. Sie betraten ein kleines Wohnzimmer. Draco schloss leise die Tür. Er hatte sich kaum umgedreht, als zwei Hauselfen mit lauten Krachen erschienen. Die Elfen, einer männlich, die andere weiblich, sahen ihren Meister missbilligend an.

"Master Draco! Es ist schön Sie zu sehen. Warum hat Master das Manor ohne ein Wort zu Hinky verlassen? Warum benutzt Master den Seiteneingang? Ist Master nicht zufrieden mit dem Haupteingang? Ist etwas nicht zu Masters Zufriedenheit?" Der Elf sah aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

Die weibliche Hauselfe jedoch, blickte auf Harry. Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

"Master Draco! Das ist Harry Potter, Sir! Harry Potter sollte nicht hier sein, Sir! Master Lucius würde sehr unzufrieden mit Twinkles sein! Harry Potter darf nicht bleiben! Twinkles will keinen Ärger bekommen, Master Draco!" Sie presste nervös ihre Finger zusammen. Hinky unterbrach seine Sorge um Dracos Unzufriedenheit und starrte auf dieses neue und schlimmere Dilemma.

Draco stöhnte genervt. "Klappe, alle beide! Es geht euch nichts an, wer hier ist. Macht eure Arbeiten."

Twinkles und Hinky sahen sich an. Beide schienen, als ob sie widersprechen wollten, was sie anging und was nicht und sie schienen eine telepatische Unterhaltung darüber zu führen. Twinkles sah mit großen Augen wieder zu Draco.

"Master Draco. Mistress wird ihren Gast begrüßen wollen. Aber Twinkles glaubt, dass Mistress sehr aufgebracht sein wird, wenn sie Harry Potter begrüßt. Was wird Mistress Twinkles dazu sagen?", jammerte sie erbärmlich.

"Mistress wird gar nichts sagen, da Mistress nicht davon wissen wird! Ich verbiete euch, darüber zu sprechen, verstanden? Wenn Mistress herausfindet, dass Harry hier ist, dann bekommt ihr beide Kleidung! Ihr warnt die anderen Hauselfen besser. Das ist eure Verantwortung." Draco Stimme enthielt Bosheit und rasante Bestrafung, sollten sie ihm nicht gehorchen.

Beide Elfen quiekten entsetzt auf.

"Master Draco! Bitte…keine Kleidung, Sir! Twinkles wird Mistress nichts von Harry Potter sagen! Bitte, Master!"

"Hinky wird Mistress auch nichts sagen, Master!"

"Sie findet es besser auch nicht heraus. Geht jetzt. Und schickt Geechee später in mein Zimmer."

Die Elfen verschwanden mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Er führte Harry weiter ins Haus hinein. Harry musste mindestens an zwanzig verschiedenen Räumen vorbei gelaufen sein, bis sie eine Treppe erreichten. Portraits von Malfoy Vorfahren hingen an den Wänden. Die meisten von ihnen waren blond und hochmütig und beobachteten sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Eine weibliche Malfoy zwinkerte Harry anerkennend zu.

"Ohhh, Draco. Wer ist das? Ist er nicht ein Schatz?" Sie kam näher an den Rahmen des Bildes, um ihn besser zu sehen.

"Niemand, von dem du wissen muss, Dezelda. Lass ihn in Ruhe." Draco zog an Harrys Arm. _Succubus_, murmelte er leise. Harry erschrak und wich schnell von ihrem Rahmen zurück. Ihr Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Sie erreichten das obere Ende der Treppe und liefen durch eine geräumige Halle. Draco öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Korridors und führte Harry in sein Schlafzimmer. Harry versuchte nicht offen zu starren. Der Kleiderschrank allein war größer als der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein riesiges Himmelbett, in welches ein gesamtes Quidditch Team passen würde, dominierte den Raum. Harry hatte kaum Zeit die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, als Draco ihn schon zu seinem Bett zog. Harry leistete keinen Widerstand. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, Kleidung wurde ausgezogen, Erektionen stießen aneinander.

Draco war ungeduldig. Seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen an der Eulerei waren sie nicht zusammen gewesen. Die Zwischenprüfungen hatten all ihre Zeit beansprucht. Draco und Harry hatten viel zu lernen und aufzuholen. Beide hatten sich nicht auf Schularbeiten konzentriert, als sie sich getrennt hatten. Harry sogar noch weniger und länger als Draco. Draco hatte unruhig auf Harrys Ankunft gewartet, auch wenn er es nach außen hin nicht zeigte. Er hatte fast geglaubt, dass Harry seine Meinung geändert hatte und nicht kommen würde.

Jetzt wo er hier war, in seinem Schlafzimmer, konnte Draco sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er sehnte sich schmerzlich danach seinen Lover in sich zu fühlen, jetzt wo er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Was zum Teufel war los mit ihm gewesen? Er hätte Harry das nie verwehren sollen.

Nach etlichen Minuten voller leidenschaftlichen Küssen und Streicheinheiten, zog Draco Harry auf sich drauf. Er spreizte seine Beine auseinander, Harry nicht direkt in die Augen sehend.

Harry zog sich hoch und sah ihn fragend an. Draco konnte den Blick fühlen. Er sah zu Harry auf, er wollte nicht, dass er fragte. Draco stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und küsste Harry wieder. Langsam schlang er seine Beine um Harry und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Harrys steifes Glied stieß sanft an seinen Eingang. Draco drückte sich ihm entgegen, begierig ihn zu fühlen. Harry brauchte kein weiteres Überzeugen.

Der Impuls war bedächtig und gefühlvoll, als Harry seine volle Länge in ihm versenkte. Dracos Augen waren geschlossen und er stöhnte leise, als pure Lust durch ihn peitschte. Seine Hände vergruben sich in Harrys Haar. Harry bis sich auf die Unterlippe, sein Stöhnen war kaum hörbar. Beide genossen das Gefühl, dass durch sie strömte. Draco bewegte sich sachte und erhöhte den Druck um Harrys Penis. Harry glitt tiefer in ihm und zog Draco damit aus seiner bedächtigen und gefühlsvollen Stimmung.

"Oh… bitte… Harry, schneller!", keuchte er und spannte sich an, um Harry richtig zu fühlen.

Harry stützte sich mit einer Hand am Kopfende des Bettes ab, welches das Malfoy Familienwappen zierte. _Frag mich, was die Malfoys zu dieser kleinen Szene sagen würden_, dachte Harry verrucht. Mit der anderen Hand nahm er Dracos Bein hoch, um einen besseren Zugang zu haben. Er begann hart in ihn zustoßen, sein Atem wurde schneller und tiefer.

"Hör nicht… fuck… hör nicht auf…" Draco hob sein anderes Bein selbst an; sein steinhartes Glied rieb sich an Harrys Bauch.

"Ich höre niemals auf…", keuchte Harry. Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder, als er fühlte, dass Draco seine Muskeln um ihn herum verengte. Er wusste, dass er seinem Orgasmus nah war. Er versuchte ihn für eine Weile zurückzuhalten; ihre Trennung hatte ein ruheloses Verlangen in ihm geweckt.

Er konnte es nicht mehr halten. Sein Höhepunkt erreichte ihn fast überraschend, er kam so schnell und plötzlich, als ob er einen Takt verpasst hätte. Er stieß hart in den Blonden. Die zusammenhangslosen Wörter entkamen ihm ohne jeden Gedanken.

"Oh… jaaaaaa… Draco… Ich bin… ahhhhhh…"

Draco schnitt nicht besser ab.

"Harryyy…hmmmm… Ich… denke…" Dracos Satz blieb unvollständig, da sein Orgasmus ihn traf und sprachlos werden ließ. Sein Bein fiel auf sein Bett und seine Arme schlagen sich um Harry, ihn fester haltend, als sein Samen zwischen ihnen abspritzte. Er bebte und vergrub den Kopf in Harrys Schulter. Sein Körper zitterte mit jeder Lustwelle die ihn traf stärker. Harry war tief in ihm drin, füllte ihn immer noch aus.

Noch wenige weitere Stöße und Harry hörte auf. Er ließ sanft Dracos Bein sinken und fiel dann erschöpft neben ihn aufs Bett. Draco sah ihn an. Er war überrascht, dass grüne Augen zurückblinzelten. Harry lächelte ihn an und streichelte ihm mit zitternder Hand sanft über die Wange. Beide waren überwältigt von der Zärtlichkeit dieser Geste.

Ein lauter Krach unterbrach den Moment. Eine weitere Hauselfe war aufgetaucht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die beiden nackt auf dem Bett sah. Sie lächelte sie schief an, was an der Hauselfe eher nach einer Grimasse aussah, und quiekte laut,

"Master Draco! Geechee ist hier um Master zu sagen, dass Mistress auf dem Weg zu Masters Zimmer ist. Geechee weiß, dass Mistress sehr aufgebracht sein wird Harry Potter hier zu sehen. Mistress würde ganz gewiss Master und Geechee dafür bestrafen."

Sie verneigte sich.

Draco sprang mit stürmischen Augen auf. Der schreckliche Moment kam, in dem er Schritte vom Korridor kommen hörte. Draco wandte sich zu Harry und schubste ihm von Bett herunter. Dieser rollte darunter und ein dumpfes Stöhnen kam von dem nun unsichtbaren Harry.

"Verdammt Draco!", zischte er wütend.

"Halt die Fresse! Seine Sachen!", zischte Draco die Elfe an, als er seine Robe vom Fußboden aufhob und sich überzog. Geechee schnippte mit dem Finger und die Kleidung verschwand. Die Tür öffnete sich und Narzissa kam herein.

"Draco, ich habe dich gerufen. Warum hast du nicht geantwortet? Wo bist du gewesen?" Sie schien leicht genervt zu sein. Misstrauisch sah sie die Hauselfe an. Geechee verneigte sich tief.

"Guten Abend, Mistress.", sagte Geechee.

Narzissa ignorierte sie und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu. Sie sah seinen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und seine Erscheinung. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, als wäre er gerannt und seine Haare lagen unordentlich. Seine Robe schien hastig übergeworfen zu sein und nicht mit der üblichen Sorgfalt mit der er sich sonst kleidete. Er schien jedoch nicht nervös zu sein. Er schien… zu leuchten. Sie blickte zurück auf die Hauselfe, welche sich wieder verbeugte mit einem frechen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Etwas lief hier nicht richtig. Aber Draco antwortete ihr jetzt,

"Es tut mir Leid, Mutter. Ich habe einen kurzen Spaziergang gemacht und dann muss ich wohl eingedöst sein. Was wolltest du?" Er wurde sich bewusst, dass er keine Zeit für einen Säuberungszauber gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich unwohl und klebrig. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Ich möchte über Pansy reden, Draco. Die Hochzeit wird stattfinden, wie sie geplant ist. Ich habe mit Severus gesprochen. Er sagte mir, dass du zurzeit mit der Schule überlastet bist, aber dass sich das schon wieder bessere. Wir werden uns mit den Parkinsons treffen, wenn ich wieder zurück aus Frankreich bin. Dann werden wir einen Termin für die Hochzeit festlegen."

Draco starrte seine Mutter an, sein geistiges Auge blickte direkt auf den Jungen, welcher auf seinem Fußboden lag. Er konnte sich den Blick auf seinem Gesicht vorstellen.

"Mutter, müssen wir jetzt darüber reden? Ich möchte wirklich nicht über das alles reden."

Narzissa spitzte ihre dünnen Lippen. "Wir werden darüber reden, Draco! Ich will keine Ausreden mehr höre. Du hast keinen angemessenen Ersatz für Pansy gefunden. Und daher werde ich die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen. Du musst heiraten, Draco, und je eher desto besser. Nächsten Sommer wäre gut." Sie sah aus, als wäre es damit festgelegt. Ihre langen, blonden Haare berührten fast ihre Hüften, als sie den Kopf neigte.

"Du hast gesagt, dass ich jemand anderen finden kann, aber du hast mir kaum Zeit dazu gegeben. Ich gehe noch zur Schule, weißt du."

"Exakt, und es gibt akzeptable Kandidatinnen in Hogwarts. Du hattest sogar die Chance auf ein paar Beauxbaton Ladys, eine nette Französin. Jedoch hast du dir keine Zeit für sie genommen. Ich hätte davon gehört, wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre." Sie sah ihren Sohn ausdruckslos an.

"Nun, nein, noch nicht, aber ich werde jemanden finden. Ich brauche nur noch etwas mehr Zeit."

"Draco, du hast keine Zeit. Unser Familienname steht auf dem Spiel und wir müssen dieses Erbe fortführen. Du musst das Vermächtnis tragen und es aufrechterhalten. Wir müssen immer einen Schritt voraus seien. Der Dunkle Lord erlangt immer mehr Macht. Wir müssen in seiner Gunst bleiben, besonders angesichts der… Abwesenheit deines Vaters. Falls er uns rufen sollte…

Draco behielt seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bei. "Denkst du, das wird passieren?" Er konnte Harrys Feindseligkeit, die unter dem Bett hervorkam, beinahe spüren.

Narzissa erblasste. "Ich will darüber nicht spekulieren, Draco. Ich bin nicht im… inneren Kreis für solche Diskussionen. Meine Sorge ist das Ansehen unserer Familie. Ich muss in seiner Abwesenheit alles aufrechterhalten." Sie sah Draco ernst an. "Wenn ich zurückkehre, dann werden wir mit den Parkinsons reden. Gute Nacht. Bitte sei Morgen zum Frühstück da, bevor ich gehe."

Sie wandte sich elegant um, ihre seidige, schwarze Robe betonte die blasse Haut und ihr langes Haar schimmerte im Licht.

Sie verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie ging langsam den Korridor hinunter, ihr Verstand raste. Draco versteckte etwas, das konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen. Die Hauselfe, Geechee, hatte auch schuldig ausgesehen. Narzissa mochte sie nicht besonders. Geechee war nicht so eifrig sie zufrieden zu stellen, wie die anderen Hauselfen und sie tat oft, was sie mochte. Der einzige Grund warum Narzissa sie nicht befreite, war, dass die Elfe Draco treu ergeben war.

Narzissa zog ihre Gedanken zurück auf Dracos Benehmen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie kurz bevor sie Dracos Tür erreicht hatte, gedachte hatte, sie hätte leises Stöhnen gehört zu haben, die Geräusche von Sex. Nachdem sie eingetreten war, konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie etwas gestört hatte.

Sie hielt abrupt an und drehte sich zurück zur Tür. Konnte Draco jemanden in seinem Zimmer haben? Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. Unsinn! Draco würde nie jemanden ins Haus bringen, ohne sie ihr vorzustellen. Vielleicht hatte sie in bei…ähm… Teenagerdingen erwischt. Ja, das ergab einen Sinn. Sie hätte Draco dabei beinahe erwischt und er war beschämt. Sie lächelte leicht. Junge Männer. Sie lief den Korridor weiter hinunter.

-

Draco sah zu, wie seine Mutter den Raum verließ. Geechee stand immer noch am Bett und fummelte an ihrem Handtuch. Er bemerkte die Bewegung auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes. Er drehte sich um und sah Harrys Kopf erscheinen. Er hatte einen undeutbaren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Draco schwieg.

"Meine Kleidung…", begann Harry. Seine Lippen waren zu einer Grimasse verzogen.

Geechee schnippte wieder mit ihren Fingern und Harrys Kleidung erschien, perfekt gefalten, auf dem Bett.

"Geechee, bring uns was zu Essen." Er blickte zu Harry, welcher sich anzog.

Geechee nickte und verschwand.

Harry kam komplett angezogen hinter dem Bett hervor. Er griff in seine Taschen, zog etliche kleine Gegenstände daraus und stellte sie auf einen großen Mahagonischreibtisch. Er hatte seinen Rücken zu Draco gewandt, als er die Gegenstände musterte. Er hatte sie für seine Reise geschrumpft. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Unterhaltung, die er gerade gehört hatte. Draco beobachtete Harry für einen Moment, dann ging er in sein eigenes Bad. Er würde nichts sagen, wenn Harry es auch nicht tat.

Das Geräusch von Geechees Rückkehr brachte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah die Elfe an. Sie erinnerte ihn sehr an Dobby. Sie trug eine große Platte voller Sandwichs und vielen verschiedenen Süßigkeiten. Die Platte schwebte langsam auf einen weiteren Tisch und zwei Kelche erschienen daneben.

Geechee wandte sich um und starrte Harry ernst an. Er sah fasziniert zurück. Es war ihm möglich gewesen sie von seiner Position unter dem Bett zu sehen und hatte ihren frechen Blick gesehen, mit dem sie Mrs Malfoy angeblickt hatte. Es schien, als ob sie die Frau nicht mögen würde. Dobby hatte die Malfoys auch nicht gemocht, jedoch schien er offensichtlich Angst gehabt zu haben. Diese Elfe zeigte überhaupt keine Angst.

"Harry Potter ist Geechee bekannt. Dobby sprach oft von Harry Potters Güte, wenn Dobby hier war."

"Dobby ist jetzt in Hogwarts. Er ist natürlich frei.", sagte Harry.

"Ja, Geechee weiß von Dobbys Befreiung. Master Lucius war sehr wütend über den Verlust von Dobby. Geechee war sehr begeistert, dass Master sein Ansehen vor den Hauselfen verloren hat."

Harry sah sie überrascht an. Geechee hatte nicht einmal versucht, sich selbst zu bestrafen, weil sie schlecht über Lucius gesprochen hatte.

"Warum bestrafst du dich nicht selbst?"

"Geechee hat nur die Wahrheit über Master Lucius gesagt. Geechee dient nur Master Draco."

"Sie spricht aber auch über mich schlecht.", sagte Draco gedehnt von der Tür seines Bads aus.

Beide drehten sich um, als sie seine Stimme hörten. Draco trug einen waldgrünen, seidigen Pyjama mit dem Familienwappen auf der Brust. Er sah absolut lecker aus, dachte Harry, aber er war trotzdem wütend. Er wollte darüber nicht reden.

Harry bemerkte, dass auch er das Bad benutzen musste. Er eilte durch die Tür, die Draco gerade freigab.

Geechee blickte Draco besorgt an.

"Geechee möchte wissen, warum Harry Potter hier ist. Master Draco war nie ein Freund von Harry Potter gewesen. Aber Geechee sieht… sieht Dinge mit Master Draco und Harry Potter?" Ihre Ohren flatterten, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

"Liegt es an der dunklen Kreatur, die bei Harry Potter ist, dass Harry Potter hier ist? Liegt es an der Kreatur, dass Master sein Bett mit Harry Potter teilt?", fragte Geechee, sichtlich aufgeregt.

Draco rannte zu Geechee hinüber, griff sie und stellte die kleine Elfe auf sein Bett. "Was siehst du, Geechee? Was ist das für eine Kreatur?"

Geechee blinzelte. "Es ist eine gefährliche Kreatur, Master. Sie ist noch nicht komplett bei Harry Potter, aber Geechee kann ihre Anwesenheit spüren und ihre Gedanken hören. Ihre Gedanken sind nicht Harry Potters Gedanken. Harry Potter weiß nicht, dass sie Kontrolle über ihn haben wird! Das ist ihr Plan! Master Draco wird nicht sicher sein, wenn das passiert. Master Draco darf nicht zulassen, dass Harry Potter die Kontrolle verliert! Master muss Harry Potter stoppen!"

Draco erblasste. Geechee sah so ernst aus. Wusste sie wirklich, was die Kreatur dachte? Er hatte selbst schon überlegt, dass Harrys Besessenheit von der Dunklen Magie skurril war. Trotz seiner Herkunft fühlte er, dass es Grenzen gab inwiefern man mit den Arten der Dunklen Magie experimentieren sollte. Dunkle Kreaturen heraufzubeschwören war nicht auf seiner Prioritätenliste der Dinge die er tun wollte. Er musste zugeben, dass er begonnen hatte zu zweifeln, ob Harry wirklich wusste, warum er den Dämon beschwören wollte. Er gab immer sehr vage Antworten, wenn Draco es erwähnte.

Harry kam aus dem Bad. Geechee sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Geh jetzt, Geechee.", sagte Draco laut.

Sie sah Draco trotzig an. "Master Draco darf das nicht zulassen!"

Harry sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Was ist los?"

"Nichts! Geechee, geh jetzt!" Draco begann wütend zu werden. _Und verängstigt._

Die Hauselfe seufzte schwach und verschwand mit einem Plop.

Harry sah Draco verwirrt an. "Worum ging es hier gerade?"

"Über nichts, Harry. Als ob es wichtig wäre, was ein Hauself sagt.", spottete Draco.

"Mir fallen ein paar Hauselfen ein, die Dinge von größter Wichtigkeit gesagt haben. Dobby, Winky and Kreacher zum Beispiel, Draco."

"Hast du keinen Hunger? Iss etwas." Draco deutete auf den Tisch. Er wollte jetzt keine Unterhaltungen über Geechees Worte führen. Harry grummelte etwas Unverständliches und ging auf die Platte zu.

Die Teenager aßen in verhältnismäßiger Stille. Die einzigen Unterhaltungen waren meist über das Manor. Harry war ziemlich interessiert in Lucius' Bibliothek. Draco sagte, dass das Haus ihres wäre, nachdem Narzissa abgereist war.

Als die Jungs ins Bett gingen, verschloss Draco die Tür und legte einen Stillezauber über den Raum. Harry drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Draco, sehr zu Dracos Enttäuschung. Er wusste, dass Harry wütend darüber war, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Draco hatte keine beruhigenden Worte für ihn. Er hatte sie selbst sein Leben lang nie gehört. Er hasste es zugeben zu müssen, dass er keine Idee hatte, wie er da raus kommen sollte.

Draco lag neben Harry und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er dachte über die Worte seiner Mutter nach. Die Heirat war eine Sache, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen eine ganz Andere.

Würde er sie wirklich zu sich rufen, jetzt da Lucius in Askaban war? Zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Draco, dass sein Vater hier wäre, wenn der einzige Grund auch war, dass sich Lucius an seiner Stelle mit Voldemort befasste.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht erwachte Harry, da Dracos Bein sich auf seines gelegt hatte. Harry massierte es abwesend, das Gefühl der seidenen Haut genießend. Draco murmelte im Schlaf und drückte sich näher an Harrys Rücken. Dann kam er langsam zu Bewusstsein, er fühlte, dass der andere Junge ihn streichelte. Er setzte sich auf und sah auf Harry hinunter, der immer noch sein Bein rauf und runter strich. Harry sah ihn an, seine Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck dunkler als die Nacht. Aber dann drehte er sich um und zog Draco zu sich hinunter. Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Die stille, verstehende Kommunikation öffnete den Weg zu klar hörbarem Keuchen und Stöhnen, welche wieder durch den Mitternachtsschwarzen Raum echoten.

-

Narzissas Abreise am nächsten Morgen brachte einen hungrigen Harry in den großen Speisesaal zum Frühstück.

Die Hauselfen hatten ein reichhaltiges Frühstück vorbereitet. Dieser Fakt hielt Harry davon ab, die nervösen Blicke zu bemerken, die die Elfen unter sich austauschten. Draco jedoch bemerkte sie und seine Furcht wuchs. Er versuchte es darauf zu schieben, dass die Elfen Harrys Anwesenheit geheim halten sollen, anstatt zu akzeptieren, dass sie wussten, dass Harry wahrscheinlich verrückt werden und sie alle töten würde.

Draco spielte lustlos mit seinem Schinken. Geechees Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Er blickte zu seinem Lover, welcher direkt neben ihm saß, obwohl fünfzig Leute leicht an den Tisch passen würden.

"Also, wann wirst du an dem Zauber arbeiten? Du hast gesagt alles wäre bereit?"

Harry sah kaum von seinem Teller auf. "Ja, ich habe alles. Es muss an einem Neumond passieren. Also morgen Nacht." Er sah dann zu Draco auf, seine grünen Augen bohrten sich unangenehm in seine. "Du wirst mir helfen, oder? Du musst auch ein Teil der Zauber übernehmen."

Draco wandte sich unter Harrys intensivem Blick. Als er angefangen hatte Harry zu helfen, schien das alles nicht real für ihn zu sein. Es konnte daran liegen, dass er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass Harry Dunkle Magie anwandte. Er hoffte immer noch irgendwie, dass Harry eines Tages einfach lachen und ihm sagen würde, dass es alles nur ein Scherz gewesen war. Harry war einer der willensstärksten Menschen, die er kannte. Er wusste das schon, bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren. Harry war berühmt für seine Stärke.

"Harry, bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Ich meine, was wird passieren nachdem du es… heraufbeschworen hast? Ist es nicht gefährlich?"

"Nun, ich habe andere Möglichkeiten, jetzt wo ich mehr Nachforschungen angestellt habe. Ich kann ihn einfach beschwören und lasse ihn meine Befehle ausführen. Ich würde nicht wirklich eine Bindung mit ihm eingehen oder so etwas. Jedoch habe ich meine Macht genossen. Von ihm kommt meine Zauberstablose Magie, da bin ich sicher, und ich möchte das nicht wirklich aufgeben, aber wenn ich ihn dazu bekommen kann zu tun, was ich von ihm will, dann ist das besser, stimmts?"

Draco seufzte erleichtert. Verspannte sich jedoch kurz danach plötzlich wieder.

"Warte mal, was meinst du mit 'deine Befehle ausführen'? Willst du das Ding freilassen oder so? Das Ministerium wird keine Sekunde später hier auftauchen! Es gab in England ewig lange keinen freien Dämonen mehr! Dafür wirst du in Askaban landen, Harry!"

Harry lachte gefährlich. "Ich werde nicht nach Askaban gehen, Draco. Seit wann machst du dir so viele Sorgen? Ich hätte gedacht, da du aus einer Familie wie dieser kommst, wäre das alles okay für dich. Du fängst an wie Hermine zu klingen."

Draco schnaubte. "Vergleiche mich nicht mit diesem… Schlammblut, Potter! Ich bin nicht wie sie! Und was meinst du mit _'eine Familie wie dieser'_?" Er starrte Harry wütend an.

"Oh, krieg dich wieder ein, _Malfoy_, du weißt aus was für einer Familie du kommst! Dieser Platz ist Mittelpunkt für Todesser. Ich weiß, dass deine Familie eine Menge Dunkle Artefakte besitzt, oder zumindest besessen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel dein Vater verkaufen musste. Und du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du noch nie selbst einen solchen Zauber angewandt hast. Also hör auf beleidigt zu tun. Und nenne sie nicht Schlammblut. Sie ist immer noch meine Freundin, auch wenn wir uns nicht mehr Nahe stehen." Harry biss wild in sein Würstchen.

Draco kochte vor Wut, sagte jedoch nicht mehr. Was konnte er schon sagen? Alles was Harry gesagt hatte, war wahr. Aber wie zum Teufel konnte er das wissen? Er wollte sich nicht mit ihm streiten. Alles schien wieder okay gewesen zu sein, seit dem gestrigen Debakel mit seiner Mutter. Er wollte nicht einen weiteren Streit beginnen.

Aber er wurde immer überzeugter, dass etwas schrecklich schief lief mit der Dämonensache. _Scher dich zum Teufel, Geechee! Du und deine schreckliche Warnung!_

-

Am nächsten Abend saßen sie in der Bibliothek. Sie hatten den Tag damit verbracht, auf den Ländereien und im Manor herumzuwandern. Nach einem köstlichen Abendessen hatten sie sich hierher zurückgezogen. Harry wollte noch ein wenig mehr nachschlagen, bevor er sich für das Ritual reinigen würde. Harry war sehr beeindruckt von Lucius' Bibliothek gewesen. Sie konkurrierte praktisch mit der von Hogwarts.

Draco verzog verärgert das Gesicht. "Wir haben eine Menge verloren, als Vater nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Das Ministerium hat viel mitgenommen. Wir hatten früher mehr Bücher, als hier stehen. Mutter war es möglich einen kleinen Teil zu verstecken."

Trotzdem gab es beachtlich mehr 'Verbotene Abteilungsbücher' und Harry blätterte sie eifrig durch. Draco beobachtete das besorgt.

Harry überflog die Titel von alten Bänden. Er zog ein Buch aus dem Regal.

"Dieses hier ist über Werwölfe. Ich frage mich, ob es Informationen über den ausgestorbenen Clan enthält. Ich habe bisher nicht viel darüber gefunden. Vielleicht kann mir dieses Buch weiterhelfen."

Draco sah von dem Brief auf, den er gelesen hatte. Er war von Blaise.

"Worüber redest du? Welcher Clan ist ausgestorben? Etwas für deinen verdammten Werwolffreund?"

"Nein. Es geht um die Attacke im Sommer, erinnerst du dich?"

Draco hatte das total vergessen. "Was ist damit?"

Harry lächelte wahnsinnig. "Nun, Remus hat mir erzählt, dass der Werwolf, der mich angegriffen hat, in Dunkle Magie eingetaucht gewesen war. Er hat Magie von einem alten Werwolfclan abgeschöpft, welcher schon vor Jahrhunderten ausgestorben ist. Snape bestätigte, dass es kein Gegengift für die Blutvergiftung gibt. Er denkt, dass ich davon vergiftet wurde. Das ist allerdings nicht wahr. Ich fühle mich gut."

Draco sah Harry ernst an. "Vergiftet? Snape denkt, dass du vergiftet bist? Von einem Werwolf?"

"Ja, aber ich bemerke keinen Unterschied. Also ist alles in Ordnung."

"Warte, wann ist das alles passiert? Du hast mir nie davon erzählt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, ich bin zu Remus gegangen, als das Schuljahr begonnen hatte. Der Schmerz hörte nicht auf. Also habe ich mit ihm darüber geredet. Da er ein Werwolf ist, habe ich gedacht, er könnte mir helfen. Dann hat er mir von diesem Clan erzählt, weil es nicht möglich war, dass Nicos sich in dieser Nacht verwandeln hätte können, da kein Vollmond war."

Draco nickte langsam. "Der Tag, an dem ich dich im Krankenflügel gesehen habe, als Snape so eilig davon gelaufen war, warst du deswegen dort gewesen?"

"Ja, Remus hat mir später erzählt, dass Snape Spuren von Gift in meinem Blut gefunden hat. Er sagte, die Werwölfe wären verrückt geworden, hätten Stimmungsschwankungen, würden Dunkle Zauber anwenden und könnten sogar Dunkle Kreaturen anziehen. Aber sie sind vor langer Zeit ausgestorben. Remus sagte, dass es vielleicht noch ein paar gibt."

Draco hatte aufgehört Harry zuzuhören. Sein Verstand war an den Worten 'Dunkle Kreaturen anziehen' hängen geblieben.

"Harry, was meinst du mit 'Dunkle Kreaturen anziehen'? Wie zieht man eine Dunkle Kreatur an?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, es macht es leichter eine heraufzubeschwören."

_Oder von ihr besessen zu werden_, dachte Draco.

"Lass mich das Buch mal sehen, Harry."

Harry brachte ihm das Buch und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich muss dann gehen und alles für später vorbereiten, Draco. Kommst du?"

"Ja, in einer Minute. Du findest den Weg zurück in mein Zimmer, oder?"

Harry nickte, dann lehnte er sich vor und gab Draco einen Kuss.

"Alles wird gut werden, okay?" Er verließ die Bibliothek. Draco sah ihm hinterher. Er war überhaupt nicht überzeugt.

Es wurde schlimmer, nachdem er den Artikel las.

Draco blätterte durch das Buch, die Seiten waren schwer zu entziffern, da sie so alt und vergilbt waren. Er ging hinüber zu einem großen Schreibtisch und zog den Zauber Übersetzer aus der Schublade. Er war sehr nützlich, um alte Texte in modernes Englisch zu übersetzen. Außerdem fügte er Wörter ein, die aus den alten Büchern nicht mehr zu entziffern waren, solange genug Text vorhanden war. Sein Vater hatte ihn gekauft, um alte Dunkle Zauber zu entziffern.

_Der Vargulf Clan der Werwölfe erreichte seinen Höhepunkt im fünfzehnten und sechzehnten Jahrhundert. Dieser Clan war eine sehr seltene Werwolfrasse. Es wird berichtet, dass es dieser Spezies möglich war, sich nach freiem Willen zu verwandeln, jedoch war sie nach wie vor an die Vollmondverwandlung gebunden._

_Der Spezies gehörte eine sehr geringe Anzahl von Werwölfen an, bekannt hauptsächlich wegen ihrer Labilität und Neigung zu Wahnsinn, Paranoia, extremer Aggressivität und Selbstmord._

_Historiker fanden später heraus, dass Betroffene von diesen Symptomen Zauberer oder Hexen waren._

_Blutanalysen lassen vermuten, dass Lykanthropiegene dieser Rasse nicht mit der Magischen Essenz eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe zu vereinbaren waren. Im Wesentlichen war das Blut des Zauberers vergiftet und unfähig harmonisch innerhalb sich selbst zu existieren. Das Endresultat waren besagte Symptome._

_Andere Symptome, welche häufig auftraten, schließen andere gefährliche und suchterzeugende Verhaltensweisen mit ein. Gier, Unersättlichkeit, Neigung zum exzessiven Trinken, gewaltige, sexuelle Begierden, Stimmungsschwankungen, Depressionen, das Anziehen von Tieren und dunklen Kreaturen und andere seltsame Verhaltensweisen._

_Das Anziehen von Tieren und dunklen Kreaturen garantiert weitere Untersuchungen. Dämonenbesessenheit war eine häufige Diagnose, jedoch denken einige Historiker, dass die Blutvergiftung das irrationale und gefährliche Verhalten verursachte und daher ungenaue Diagnosen erstellt wurden._

_Es gab etliche Fälle, die diese Behauptung unterstützen. Sebastian der Schreckliche, ein Zauberer aus dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert aus Nottingham, war bekannt dafür gewesen, dass er fähig war Dämonen zu ihm heraufzurufen ohne wissentliche Anstrengung. Er war von nicht weniger als zehn Dämonen besessen. Die letzte Beschwörung endete in seinem Tod, als er von den Dorfbewohnern auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurde._

_Gorgana Ellwich, eine weitere Hexe, der es möglich war Dämonen und Hinkepanks anzulocken, beging Selbstmord, als ein Dämon versuchte, sie zu zwingen, das Dorf Hogsmeade zu vernichten. Ihre erleichterte Familie erwähnte, dass Gorgana immer von seltsamen Tieren umgeben war._

_Im Jahre 1589, gelang es Tiberius Malfoy einen Dämonen zu bannen, welcher ihn seit er als Kind gebissen worden war, geplagt hatte. Er behauptete, der Dämon hätte aus einem Familienbuch zu ihm gesprochen._

Das Kapitel ging noch etliche Absätze weiter, doch Draco las nicht mehr. Tiberius Malfoy? War es ein Zufall, dass er seinen Familiennamen trug? Draco sprang auf und eilte in das Familienarchiv der Bibliothek.

Jede Generation hatte alle Unterlagen sorgfältig aufbewahrt; Geburten, Tode, Hochzeiten etc. Die katalogisierte Abteilung umfasste hunderte von Pergamenten und Büchern, alle ordentlich nach Jahr und Alphabet geordnet. Alles was Draco tun musste, war den Namen auszusprechen, und alle Informationen zu dieser Person würden zu ihm kommen.

"Tiberius Malfoy."

Ein langes Pergament erschien mit einem Plop vor ihm. Draco überflog die Worte schnell. Tiberius war von einem Vargulf gebissen worden, als er zwölf Jahre alt gewesen war. Kurz darauf, wurde er von einem Buch angezogen, das in der Familienbibliothek stand. Es war entdeckt worden, das der Dämon in dieses Buch verbannt worden und Teil eines dunklen Zaubers war. Der Zauber würde den Dämon nicht komplett befreien, aber der Dämon war mächtig und clever und hatte Tiberius dazu gebracht, ihn zu befreien, durch Beschwörung. Das war der Trick. Nachdem der gesamte Zauber beendet war, wurde der Anwender sofort von dem Dämon besessen. Er war für viele Jahre besessen, bis der Dämon wieder gebannt wurde.

In dasselbe Buch.

Auf dem Pergament war ein Bild des Buches. Es war ein schwarzer Band ohne Titel auf dem Umschlag.

Draco wusste, dass er dieses Buch schon einmal gesehen hatte. Es hatte in der Bibliothek seines Vaters gestanden. Lucius hatte ihn immer gewarnt es nicht zu berühren. Draco wusste, dass sein Vatereinen Haufen Geld bezahlt hatte, um bestimmte dunkle Objekte verzaubern zu lassen, sodass sie eine falsche magische Signatur abgaben. Es war sehr teuer, so etwas durchführen zu lassen und jemanden zu finden, der so begabt in der schwarzen Magie ist, war beinahe unmöglich, doch Lucius hatte einen gefunden. Sein Vater war sehr beschützend dem Buch und anderen Gegenständen gegenüber. Draco hatte gehört, dass das Ministerium manchmal Bücher und andere Gegenstände an Hogwarts spendete.

Draco erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass Harry ihm gesagt hatte, Lupin hätte ihm das Buch gegeben und dass es aus der Verbotenen Abteilung stamme.

Wie verrückt war es zu glauben, das das Ministerium das Buch in die Hände bekommen hatte, als sie das Haus durchsucht hatten, es auf dunkle Magie geprüft, keine gefunden und es dann an Hogwarts gespendet haben?

Draco wusste, dass an diesem Plan etwas von Tag eins an schief gelaufen war. Es war nicht möglich gewesen, dass Harry selbst auf die Dämonenidee gekommen war. Harry war zu eng geschnürt für solch einen gefährlichen Plan. Er war ein Gryffindor, um Gottes Willen!

Der Dämon hatte ihn von Tag eins an manipuliert. Das hatte Geechee gemeint!

Das Pergament segelte geräuschlos auf den Boden, als Draco aus der Bibliothek rannte.

Er musste Harry finden.

-

Harry stand in dem niedrigen Kerkerraum, den er sich für die Beschwörung ausgesucht hatte. Die blutrote Robe, die er trug, stand in starkem Kontrast zu der nasskalten Düsternis des Raumes.

Er hatte sorgfältig alle Symbole und Runen mit der Hand auf den Boden geschrieben und platzierte nun eine Schale, Steine, ein kleines Messer und eine Art Zaubertrank an die richtigen Stellen.

Es war unmöglich die Uhrzeit zu bestimmen, aber Harry war nicht besorgt. Er schien einfach zu _wissen_ was er tun musste und welche Uhrzeit es war.

**(Lass niemanden sich einmischen. Er weiß nicht, was er redet. Es ist nur ein Trick.)**

Harry war sich nicht sicher, woher diese Gedanken kamen, aber sie wurden stärker. Er war beinahe froh, dass Draco nicht hier war. Er hätte es bevorzugt, es allein zu tun, aber es war einfacherer, wenn ein weiterer Zauberer anwesend war, um bei dieser Art der Magie zu assistieren. Harry würde nicht den Dämon diese Arbeit tun lassen, sowie es früher getan wurde. Mit den Fähigkeiten des Dämons zu experimentieren war erheiternd gewesen, aber er hatte langsam den Kampf um die Kontrolle verloren. Er hatte genug gelernt, um das zu realisieren.

Die Drogen halfen nicht mehr viel. Er hatte mehr und mehr von ihnen nehmen müssen, um sich annähernd normal zu fühlen. Die Träume waren schlimmer geworden. Die letzte Schulwoche war die Hölle gewesen, besonders nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit Draco in der Eulerei und dem Gespräch mit Hermine. Es hatte all seine Willensstärke gebraucht Draco in dieser Nacht nicht zu verletzten oder zu vergewaltigen. Hermines Taten hatten eine Wut in ihm hervorgerufen, die mit dem Hass konkurrierte, den er Voldemort gegenüber empfand. Harry war verängstigt gewesen, was er Hermine angetan hätte, wenn er seinen Zorn nicht hätte zügeln können.

Er entschied, dass er genug von dem Dämonen in seinem Körper hatte. Er fühlte eine überwältigende Emotion, die ihm sagte, dass es Zeit war zu beginnen. Er kämpfte für einen Moment dagegen an.

Wo zum Teufel blieb Draco?

-

Er war zu spät.

Eine Ansammlung von Vorfällen, welche nur durch dunkle Kräfte hervorgerufen worden sein konnten, passierten Draco in dem Moment, als er die Bibliothek verließ.

Er hatte sich seinen Knöchel verdreht und war auf die Knie gefallen, als er über die Tricksteinplatte, vor der Bibliothek, gelaufen war. Er kannte diese Platte seit der drei Jahre alt war. Das er genau jetzt zu ihrem Opfer wurde, war verdächtig.

Er humpelte laut fluchend weiter. Ein Kampf zwischen zwei Hauselfen hatte dazu geführt, dass eine direkt in seinen Rücken geschleudert wurde, als er durch den Salon hinkte. Die Elfen, welche sich dann an seine Füße gehangen hatten und kläglich weinten, hatten ihn weitere fünf Minuten gekostet. Er erreichte sein Zimmer, nur um zu sehen, dass Harry verschwunden war.

Narzissa nutzte diesen unpassenden Moment, um ihren Kopf aus dem Kamin zu stecken, um herauszufinden wie es ihm ging.

Die Unterhaltung wandelte sich schnell zu gegenseitigem Anbrüllen, etwas, das er nie mit seiner Mutter gehabt hatte. Sie informierte ihn, dass sie sofort nach Hause kommen würde, da er offensichtlich unter einer Art 'Droge' stand und sie wollte herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

Draco geriet in Panik, nahm sich ein Beispiel an den Hauselfen und kroch Narzissa in den Arsch.

Dreißig Minuten später sprintete Draco durch die Kerker und versuchte sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, welchen Raum Harry in diesem Labyrinth des Verderbens ausgewählt hatte.

Draco fühlte plötzliche eine gewaltigen Hitzeanstieg. Er hatte den richtigen Ort gefunden. Er lief den modrigen Korridor weiter entlang und versuchte die lebenden _Dinge_, die an ihm vorbeihuschten, nicht zu beachten. In der Tat lief alles _auf ihn zu_. Es war eine Massenwanderung, die von der Hitze wegführte. Draco fand die Tür, nach der er gesucht hatte. Er konnte Harrys leises Murmeln hören und fühlte die aufsteigende Magie um ihn.

Draco betrat den Raum.

In der Sekunde, in der er eintrat begann er sofort zu schwitzen. Es fühlte sich an, als würden Tausend Grad im Raum herrschen. Es flimmerte vor Hitze. Draco sah sich sofort nach Harry um, was schwer wurde, da ihm der Schweiß in die Augen lief. Er wischte sich den Schweiß und seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Er wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan.

Ein Paar goldfarbene Augen, welche zu knistern schienen wie Wasser auf heißen Kohlen, waren nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Draco keuchte vor Schrecken auf, als ein unbeschreiblich abscheuliches Biest ihn heimtückisch ansah. Die Hitze und der Gestank, welcher von der Kreatur ausging, waren unerträglich. Draco fiel keuchend zurück. Sein Herz raste.

_**"Ich kenne dich, Zauberer. Du bist der Lover. Und ein Malfoy. Ooohh, ich habe dich gekostet. Dein Geruch hat mich und meinen Wirt verfolgt. Komm, Zauberer mit dem Haar eines Einhorns, lass mich wieder von dir kosten. Ich kann dir Lust bereiten, wie es kein Sterblicher könnte."**_

Die Stimme des Dämons läutete in seinem Kopf und erschütterte seine Knochen. Es war beinahe, als würde man einer gezupften Gitarrenseite zuhören. Die Vibration war ein sehr leiser Klang, tief und rollend. Es hallte in seinem Kopf wieder.

Eine lange, schlüpfrige Zunge peitschte aus dem Mund des Dämons und leckte Dracos Wange hinauf.

Draco stöhnte angewidert und drückte das angreifende Phallussymbol von sich. Seine Hände brannten plötzlich. Es war ein Schmerz schlimmer als der Cruciatus Fluch. Er schrie auf, als seine Finger feuerrot wurden. Er fiel zurück, seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah wie sich die Haut von seinen Fingern pellte.

"Lass ihn! Lass uns zum Schluss kommen, Dämon." Harrys Stimme hallte stark und effektiv durch den Raum.

Der Dämon knurrte leise, seine großen Eckzähne trafen kreischend aufeinander.

_**"Zauberer, du bist nur ein Kind. Du kannst mich nicht kontrollieren."**_

Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Unterschätze nicht, zu was ich fähig bin, Dämon. Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer."

_**"Ja, ich habe die Verbindung zu Voldemort gesehen. Er ist mächtig. Du wirst versagen, Zauberer."**_

"Ich werde nicht versagen, und du wirst meine Befehle ausführen." Harry ging näher auf ihn zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Der Dämon wirbelte seinen Kopf herum, sodass dieser falsch herum auf seinem schwarzen, glänzenden Hals saß.

Harry beobachtete dies mit mildem Desinteresse. Draco zwang sich zu Harrys Seite, er sah den Dämon mit widerwärtiger Faszination an.

"Harry.", flüsterte er. "Du musst ihn zurück schicken. Der Dämon ist gefährlich. Er lässt dich das machen! Es ist ein Trick!"

Harry wandte seine farblosen Augen zu Draco. Draco realisierte, dass Harry in einer Art Trance sein musste. Er rüttelte ihn unsanft.

"Harry! Harryyy! Hör damit auf!!"

Seine Augen veränderten sich nicht.

Der Dämon sprach wieder,

_**"Ich bin durch den Zauber an deine Befehle gebunden. Aber ich töte nicht, und das willst du. Du hast schon genug Kraft von mir gestohlen, Zauberer. Aber…"**_ Er zögerte. _**"Ich kenne deine anderen geheimen Gedanken. Du willst… Macht und Vergeltung. Ich kann dir beides geben. Viel mehr, als du jetzt hast."**_

"Was ist der Preis dafür?"

Der Dämon wandte seine goldenen Augen zu Draco. _**Es gibt keinen Preis. Ich werde frei von denjenigen mit dem Einhornhaar sein."**_

"Wie wirst du frei sein? Ich lasse dich nicht frei! Ich weiß nicht einmal wie. Du warst also gebannt?"

_**"Ja, ich bin gebannt, aber das ist belanglos. Beende die Zeremonie, Zauberer."**_

"Neeeeeeein! Harry! Es ist ein Trick! Höre nicht auf ihn!!"

"Ich werde dich nicht befreien! Du würdest gejagt und wieder gebannt werden. Dies ist nicht mehr deine Zeit. Es hat sich geändert."

_**"Ich bin zeitlos, Zauberer. Aber der Zauber muss beendet werden. Ich werde dir deine Vergeltung geben. Sprich die Worte."**_

Harry sah den Dämon ernst an und versuchte seinen Standpunkt zu erfassen. Etwas lief hier schief.

Er begann sich aus der Gedankenverbindung mit dem Dämon zurückzuziehen. Er stolperte körperlich zurück und keuchte nach Luft.

Draco sah, dass wieder Farbe in Harrys Gesicht kam. Er griff Harrys Gesicht und drehte es zu ihm. Die Augen waren wieder Grün. Er wollte ihn von dieser schrecklichen Kreatur wegziehen. Das war Wahnsinn. Aber er war die festgewurzelt, unfähig seinen Körper zu bewegen.

"Harry, kannst du mich hören?"

"Ja, Draco, ich hör dich."

"Harry, du darfst das nicht tun! Der Dämon lügt! Du musst ihn zurück schicken."

"Was?"

"Ich habe es herausgefunden! Er lügt, um dich dazu zu bringen ihn frei zu lassen! Schicke ihn verdammt noch mal zurück! Jetzt!"

Harry starrte in Dracos blasses Gesicht. Er schien verängstigt. Harry blinzelte langsam, als ob ein Schleier von ihm abfallen würde. Er sah auf den Dämon, welcher den Wechsel mit wütendem Interesse beobachtete.

"Um Merlins Willen, Harry! Bitte! Vertraue mir! Schick ihn zurück! Beendet diesen verdammten Zauber!"

Harry flüsterte die Formel, um die Beschwörung zu beenden. Der Dämon starrte ihn überrascht an.

_**"Zauberer! Vollende den Zauber! Du wirst deine Vergeltung haben! Der Malfoy lügt dich an! Er wird nicht fähig sein dir zu helfen! Nur ich kann das!"**_ Er war vollkommen erregt, sein langer glatter Körper sah Reptilienartig aus, doch gleichzeitig wie ein Hund. Die Eckzähne knirschten drohend aneinander.

Ein riesiger Hitzeball füllte den Raum. Harry und Draco wurden hart zu Boden gerissen, sich vor Schmerz windend. Die Hitze schien ihre Haut zum Schmelzen zu bringen.

Ein Rauschen, fast wie das Schlagen von Flügeln war zu hören und Harry fühlte eine seltsame Empfindung über ihn rauschen. Sein Blut fühlte sich kühl an, als ob Eis in ihn eingedrungen wäre. Dann war nichts mehr.

Nach gefühlten Stunden, welche jedoch nur ein paar Minuten gewesen waren, setzten sie sich beide auf und sahen sich verwundert im leeren Raum um.

Draco fühlte die Erleichterung über ihn kommen. Merlin sei Dank, war das Ding verschwunden. Er sah Harry an, welcher benommen auf dem Boden saß und sich den Kopf rieb.

"Harry, alles okay mit dir?", Draco kroch zu ihm hinüber.

"Ja. Oh Gott, Draco! Was hätte ich fast getan?" Er zitterte und stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter.

"Scheiße!", lachte Draco schwach. "Lass uns hier verschwinden! Ich brauch jetzt erstmal einen starken Drink!" Er sprang auf seine Füße und zog Harry hoch.

Harry sah Draco an, dann zog er ihn in eine feste Umarmung. "Draco, danke! Ich wüsste nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst! Ich war fast soweit, auf ihn zu hören."

Draco küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen. "Ich klär dich darüber auf, was ich herausgefunden habe. Komm."

Sie verließen die Kerker.

-

Nach einer intensiven Sex Session, rollte Draco sich erschöpft auf seine Seite des Bettes und schlief sofort ein. Harry lag mit einem sachten Lächeln auf den Lippen neben ihm. Er liebte Draco über alles. Es war zu schade, dass er ihn nun töten musste.

Harry schloss seine goldenen Augen.

-

Reviews, bitte.


	18. True Lies

Kapitel 17 - True Lies

Ü/N: Sorry, irgendwie vergesse ich immer auf FF,net zu updaten. (Könnte an den wenigen Reviews liegen hust wink mit Zaunpfahl). Nein, Quatsch. Bin auch selbst nur noch selten hier, außer wenn ich grade wieder eine Fic suche, die es wert ist übersetzt zu werden. Auf jeden Fall regelmäßige Updates (2 Wochen-Takt) gibt es auf FF,de. Und jetz viel Spaß mit den folgenden 4 Kapiteln!

Kapitel 17 - True Lies

Im Fuchsbau herrschte Chaos.

Die Ferienstimmung war definitiv am Haus des Weasley Clans vorbei gezogen.

Es hatte am ersten Tag, als Ron und Ginny aus der Schule kamen, begonnen. Ron war still und launisch, und sprach kein Wort mit seiner Mutter oder Schwester. Er schloss sich in sein Zimmer ein und kam nicht mehr heraus. Molly hatte versucht mit ihm zureden, aber er hatte sie wütend angebrüllt. Sie änderte ihre Taktik und fragte zögernd, ob Hermine während den Ferien kommen würde, was zur Folge hatte, dass Ron aus dem Haus stürmte und bis zum Abend hin nicht mehr gesehen wurde.

Arthur hatte ähnliche Erfahrungen mit Ginny gemacht. Sie saß alleine in ihrem Zimmer und starrte ein Bild von Harry an. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er das sah und er fragte vorsichtig, ob sie denn nicht etwas anderes tun wollte. Ihr Gesicht nahm dieselbe Farbe wie ihre Haare an und dann antwortete sie ruhig, "Nein, da ich nicht den realen Harry angucken kann." Sie kam nicht herunter fürs Abendessen.

Nach einer schnell einberufenden Elternkonferenz wurde beschlossen, dass Harry wenigstens am Weihnachtstag vorbei kommen sollte. Molly war den Tränen nahe wegen dieser Situation. Ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder redeten nicht mit ihnen und nun schienen sie auch Harry verloren zu haben. Sie hatte ihm schon einen Korb voller Weihnachtsleckereien geschickt, aber bisher keine Antwort von ihm erhalten. Ihre Sorge wurde größer.

Die folgenden Tage brachten mehr Weasleys und leider mehr Probleme. Bill und Fleur waren angekommen, und besagte Ehefrau erwartete ihr erstes Kind. Fleur war hormonell, müde und fett. Der letztere Fakt würde die Französin regelmäßig zu langen, lärmenden Tiraden mit Tränen und Stimmungsschwankungen veranlassen, welche die meisten der Weasleys hastig von einen Raum in den nächsten flüchten ließ, um sie zu meiden. In einer Minute schrie sie, in der nächsten weinte sie; manchmal auch beides gleichzeitig. Ihr offensichtlich angeschlagener Ehemann sah beinahe ebenso müde aus wie sie. Zum Ende ihres Aufenthalts hatte jeder den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck übernommen, der permanent auf dem Gesicht des ältesten Weasley Sohnes vorherrschte.

Charlies Ankunft brachte eine Überraschung. Er hatte einen Freund. Einen ausgesprochen _männlichen_ Freund. Molly und Arthur blickten ihren Sohn fragend an, doch Charlie kam ihnen nicht mit Informationen entgegen, außer dass er sagte, er wäre glücklich. Bill nahm diese neue Möglichkeit einvernehmlich auf, während Fred und George die Situation zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. Nachdem sie Charlie überredet hatten, eine ihrer neusten Erfindungen zu probieren, fand sich Charlie mit einen… nun, sagen wir… neuen Look wieder.

Dies schloss Brüste ein und eine hohe, quietschende Stimme.

George flüsterte, "Nun, wenigstens wissen sie jetzt, wer unten liegt."

Charlie jagte sie durch das Haus, seine neuen Brüste hüpften unter seinem Pullover auf und ab und seine kurvige Figur schwang mädchenhaft hin und her, als er rannte.

Ron und Ginny nahmen die Neuigkeit mit Grauen auf.

Ron starrte seinen Bruder an, sein Gesicht wurde von einer verwirrten Grimasse verunstaltet.

"Du bist eine Schwuchtel? Aber du bist ein Drachenwärter und du hast Quidditch gespielt! Ich meine, du bist total männlich!"

Charlie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Ron schloss seinen Mund. "Bloody Hell! Ich kann das nicht glauben! Mein eigener Bruder! Wie kannst du so etwas tun?" Murmelnd stürmte er wieder aus dem Raum.

Ginny war noch schlimmer. "Nun, ich hoffe, dass du nicht versuchen wirst anderen ihren Freund auszuspannen! Halte dich an deinen eigenen! Und du denkst besser gar nicht erst daran Harry anzusehen! Ich werde dich eigenhändig töten, Bruder oder nicht." Damit stürmte auch sie hinaus.

Molly keuchte erschrocken auf und brach dann in Tränen aus. Charlie entschuldigte sich und entschied, dass er besser nicht bleiben würde, da es die Familie so aufregte. Daraufhin weinte Molly noch mehr. Bill überredete ihn zu bleiben und Ron und Ginny etwas Zeit zu geben, um sich an die Neuigkeit zu gewöhnen. Von dem, was Bill von seinen Eltern mitbekommen hatte, hatten ihre jüngsten Geschwister viele Probleme während des Schulhalbjahres gehabt. Charlie stimmte zu und blieb, doch sein Freund ging, da er die Familie nicht 'stören' wolle.

Percy schickte eine Eule, die von allen außer Molly ignoriert wurde. Die arme Eule schuhute etliche Stunden lang Mitleid erregend, bis Molly auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Molly, schon emotional anfällig, schrie ihre Kinder für ihre Gefühllosigkeit dem eigenen Blut gegenüber an. Das führte zu einer Protestwelle von Ron und den Zwillingen. Sie schrieen, dass Percy ihre Familie verraten hatte und daher nicht mehr zur Verwandtschaft gehörte. Sie schlugen sogar vor seinen Namen von der Familienuhr zu entfernen.

Als Remus ankam, konnte man die Anspannungen mit einem Messer zerschneiden. Er machte die Dinge nur schlimmer.

Arthur schüttelte Remus' Hand.

"Schön, dass du es zum Weihnachtsabend geschafft hast, Remus!", sagte er fröhlich. "Es ist immer schön dich zu sehen."

Remus lächelte. "Du weißt, dass ich es genieße mit deiner Familie Zeit zu verbringen, Arthur. Die Kinder halten mich ein bisschen jünger." Er lehnte sich vor, um seine neusten grauen Strähnen zu zeigen.

Arthur gluckste. "Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob es diese Ferien genauso wird.", seufzte er. "Es ist schwierig." Er deutete Remus ihm nach draußen durch die Hintertür zu folgen.

Remus wartete, dass Arthur weiterredete. "Ron ist die ganze Zeit launisch und wütend. Er gibt uns die Schuld, dass Harry nicht kommt. Ich denke auch, dass er und Hermine sich getrennt haben, aber er möchte nicht darüber reden. Ginny hasst uns natürlich. Alles ist unsere Schuld. Jetzt mag Charlie scheinbar Männer. Ich habe das nicht einmal geahnt! Ich kenne meine eigenen Kinder nicht mehr!", sagte er niedergeschlagen. "Und die Sache mit Percy ist immer noch ein wunder Punkt für alle."

"Arthur, Ginny hasst euch nicht. Sie ist halt ein Teenager, deren Herz gerade gebrochen wurde. Ich sehe das jeden Tag in der Schule. Ihr wird es bald besser gehen. Sie wird jemand Neues kennen lernen. Ron wird ebenso darüber hinweg kommen. Sie hatten ein anstrengendes Halbjahr, aber sie sind robust. Und wegen Charlie, ich schätze dieses Jahr ist das Jahr der Beziehungsüberraschungen." Er klopfte dem Mann ermutigend auf die Schulter.

Arthur sah den jüngeren Mann dankbar an.

"Wie geht es Harry überhaupt?"

Remus Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an. "Ich weiß es nicht, Arthur. Ich habe nichts von ihm gehört. Zwar habe ich ihm eine Eule in die Schule geschickt, aber er antwortet nicht. Das ist untypisch für Harry. Ich habe daran gedacht zurückzugehen und mal nach ihm zu schauen. Oder mit Severus zu reden, da er auch in der Schule geblieben ist. Ich bin sicher, dass er ein Auge auf Harry haben wird, auch wenn es nur wegen ihm und Draco ist." Er schnaubte verärgert.

Arthur rieb sich die Augen. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Harry und Lucius' Sohn. Bei Merlins Bart! Wenn Harry mein eigener Sohn wäre… Ich würde ihm den Hals umgedreht haben. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, dass diese zwei eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung führen, ganz zu schweigen von… etwas anderen." Er errötete stark.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, außer dass Harry vielleicht durch die Dunkle Magie in seinem Körper von Draco angezogen wird. Draco weiß offensichtlich ziemlich viel über die Dunklen Künste und seine Aura ist schwarz. Vielleicht ist es etwas außerhalb Harrys Kontrolle, dass diese Anziehung steuert." Remus überlegte einen Moment. "Ich frage mich…"

"Also denkst du, dass Harry irgendwie kontrolliert wird?"

"Ja, das tue ich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dieses Jahr mehr getan, um zu ihm durchzukommen. Aber er war so verschlossen, dass ich ihn dieses Halbjahr kaum gesehen habe. Das hätte mein erster Anhaltspunkt sein sollen. Ich wusste, dass etwas passierte, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich versucht habe mit ihm zu reden, hat er abgeblockt. Ich hatte es auf Teenager Launenhaftigkeit geschoben, aber nun bin ich überzeugt, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

"Und du denkst, dass diese Sache mit Draco darin verwickelt ist?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Arthur. Wenn Lucius nicht in Askaban wäre, dann hätte ich es ihm zugetraut, dass er Draco benutzt, um an Harry ranzukommen. Aber ich sage dir, Dracos Gefühle scheinen echt zu sein. Und wenn ich nicht von Harrys Zustand wüsste, dann würde ich zugeben, dass es bei ihm genauso ist. Sie scheinen sehr glücklich zusammen zu sein, auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigen können. Es ist der einzige Grund, den ich mir vorstellen kann, warum Severus ebenso darüber schweigt. Er will Draco vielleicht ein wenig Glück erlauben."

"Denkst du, dass Severus eine Hilfe sein könnte? Merlin weiß, dass ich niemanden beneide, der mit diesem Mann zusammenarbeiten muss. Ich weiß nicht, wie Albus das all die Jahre gemacht hat. Es kostete Sirius jede Geduld die er hatte, was natürlich nicht viel war, um überhaupt im selben Raum mit ihm zu sein. Du scheinst es sehr gut zu schaffen."

"Severus ist ein komplizierter Mensch. Ich hasste ihn nicht in der Schule, so wie James und Sirius. Severus hat mich jedoch automatisch gehasst, weil ich mit ihnen befreundet war. Ich denke, er ist ziemlich brillant, wenn es um Zaubertränke und viele andere Fähigkeiten geht. Ich würde ihm das natürlich nicht erzählen. Also kann ich ihn tolerieren, hauptsächlich weil er immer darauf bedacht ist, mir in der Schule aus dem Weg zu gehen, genauso wie als wir Kinder waren." Er schüttelte den Kopf bei der Erinnerung. "Nun, ich weiß nicht inwiefern er eine Hilfe sein wird. Aber auf eine Sache würde ich wetten. Er ist nicht glücklich darüber, dass Draco in Harry verliebt ist. Ich bin sicher, er würde wahrscheinlich alles machen, um diese Affäre zu beenden, doch er will nicht, dass Draco herausfindet, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat."

Arthur nickte. "Würden wir das nicht alle?"

Er wusste nicht wie recht er damit hatte.

In diesem Moment war ihre private Unterhaltung nicht mehr so privat.

Ginny war in die Küche gekommen, um etwas Saft zu holen. Normalerweise hätte sie nicht gelauscht, aber bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen war sie näher an die Tür geeilt, um Remus zuzuhören.

Ginny ließ ihr Saftglas langsam sinken, ihr Kopf wirbelte zur Seite. Malfoy und Harry? Malfoy war in Harry verliebt??

Ginny überraschte ihre Ruhe selbst, mit der sie diese Neuigkeit aufnahm. Also war Malfoy in ihren Freund verliebt. Das erklärte einiges: Die mysteriöse Blonde, die Harrys Zimmer vor Monaten verlassen hatte; dass Malfoy vorm Gryffindor Turm rumhing, und ihr dann von Justin erzählte; Malfoys unerklärliche Wut auf Zabini, weil dieser Harrys Freund war. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, dann war Malfoy dieses Schuljahr genauso oft verschwunden wie Harry. Hatte er Harry verfolgt, so wie sie es auch versucht hatte?

Sie stellte ihr Glas in die Spüle und ging die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, zog ein Stück Pergament hervor und schrieb einen kurzen Brief. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg, um Rons Eule Pig zu finden.

Als sie die Eule mit ihrem Brief davonfliegen sah, lächelte sie.

_Oh, Malfoy… du hast einen riesigen Fehler gemacht._

Am Weihnachtsabend entschied Remus sich, nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, um nach Harry zu sehen und sicher zu gehen, dass er die Einladung der Weasleys zum Weihnachtsessen erhalten hatte. Er hatte das bohrende Gefühl, dass etwas _sehr_ falsch lief; neben allem was ohnehin schon falsch lief.

Remus lief durch die beinahe verlassenen Korridore. Er war zum Abendessen angekommen, in der Hoffnung Harry in der Großen Halle zu erwischen.

Ein kurzer Blick in den Raum offenbarte, dass Harry nicht da war. Er entschied einen der Gryffindors zu fragen, welche an ihrem Tisch saßen.

"Habt ihr Harry gesehen? Hat er schon gegessen?", fragte Remus einen Zweit- und eine Viertklässlerin.

"Wir haben ihn nicht gesehen, Professor Lupin. Harry war seit Ferienbeginn nicht hier gewesen.", antwortete das Mädchen.

"Überhaupt nicht? Ihr habt ihn nicht einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen?"

"Nein, Sir. Harry war nicht hier."

Remus warf einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch. Severus saß nicht auf seinem Platz. Er bedankte sich bei den Schülern und eilte zu dem Pergament, dass in der Eingangshalle hing. Die Liste führte alle Schüler auf, welche über die Ferien im Schloss blieben. Harrys Name war nicht mit drauf.

Das beunruhigte Remus ungemein. Wo konnte Harry sein? Sein Instinkt gab ihm eine Antwort, welche er jedoch nicht wahrhaben wollte. Er ging hastig in die Kerker hinunter.

Severus hatte sich gerade mit einem Glas Portwein auf eine Couch in seinen Räumlichkeiten gesetzt und las einen Artikel über _Mächtige Zaubertrankmeister - Wo sind sie heute? Ein aufschlussreicher Blick in die Welt trügerischer Zaubertrankexperten._ Er hatte sich auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut, nicht, dass es hektisch gewesen wäre. Die Schüler, die in der Schule geblieben waren, waren eine ruhige Gruppe und hatten Severus keinen Ärger gemacht.

Severus hatte wenig zu Bereuen in seinem Leben. Ein Todesser Doppelagent geworden zu sein rangierte auf dem ersten Platz der besten und schlechtesten Erfahrungen. Es forderte ihn in den Fähigkeiten, die er liebte, jedoch hasste er das Töten und Foltern.

Als nächstes bereute er… dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte, als es klopfte. Dieser eine Moment menschlicher Neugier hatte eine Kette von Ereignissen ausgelöst, welche er lieber nicht erfahren hätte. Nun, im Nachhinein war nicht alles schlecht gewesen, aber das meiste.

Remus stand vor der Tür, ungepflegt und schäbig aussehend wie immer. Severus blinzelte, bevor seine eisige Maske sich wieder auf sein Gesicht legte.

Er wollte die Tür vor seiner Nase zuschlagen, doch Lupin streckte seinen Fuß aus und Severus hatte die wundervolle Freude, das widerliche Knirschen von Lupins Knochen zu hören.

"Was wollen Sie, Lupin?", fragte er wütend, als der Werwolf die Tür aufstieß und hineinhumpelte. Er schien sauer, oder hoffentlich war es der starke Schmerz, der ihn so aussehen ließ.

"Ich muss mit dir reden. Weißt du, wo Harry ist?"

Severus Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse. Die kohlenschwarzen Augen sahen den Werwolf mit unverhohlener Wut an.

"Sie haben dreißig Sekunden, um umzukehren und dahin zurück zu kriechen wo Sie herkommen, Lupin. Ich erlaube keine… Tiere in meinen Räumlichkeiten."

Remus' Augen verengten sich, doch er würde sich nicht ablenken lassen.

"Beantworte einfach meine Frage, Severus. Weiß du es?"

"Für den Fall, dass Sie es nicht wissen, Lupin, ich bin nicht sein Wärter. Ich weiß nicht, wo sich dieser unverbesserliche Junge rumtreibt."

"Du meinst, du hast ihn während den Ferien nicht gesehen?"

"Das meinte ich mit 'nicht sein Wärter', Lupin."

"Das ist interessant, da du ihn _und Draco _sehr wohl scharf beobachtet hast. Ich bin sicher, dass du alle intimen Details ihrer Beziehung kennst, einschließlich des Fakts, dass Draco in Harry verliebt ist."

Man würde denken, dass es Severus nicht mehr möglich wäre noch weißer zu werden. Oder Lupin noch mehr zu hassen, als er es schon tat. Jedoch bewerkstelligte Severus beides mit Leichtigkeit.

"Ich würde wagen zu behaupten, dass Potter in Draco verliebt ist. Draco würde nie erlauben so etwas passieren zu lassen."

"Was erlauben? Sich zu verlieben? Severus, sei kein Narr. Wenn du bestätigen kannst, dass Harry verliebt ist, dann hast du auch gesehen, dass das erwidert wird."

"Lupin, bitte erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie in meine Privaträume eingedrungen sind, um die gänzlich perversen und ekelhaften Eskapaden von zwei Teenagern zu diskutieren. Ich hätte gedacht, dass ein Erwachsener mehr hätte, um sich zu versorgen, als das. Offensichtlich habe ich zu viel von Ihnen gehalten."

Remus verkniff sich ein Lachen. "Oh, komm Severus. Dein Interesse für die beiden ist genauso pervers. Ich habe gesehen, wir du sie dieses Halbjahr beobachtet hast. So habe ich überhaupt erst davon erfahren. Das verdanke ich dir."

Die Vene an Severus' Schläfe pochte gewaltig. Er musste sich zurück halten, um den Mann nicht einfach vor seiner Tür zu töten.

"Lupin.", sagte er durch zusammengepresste Lippen. "Ich habe keine Freude an Ihrem Besuch heute Abend, so wie nie. Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wo Potter ist und ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es mich nicht. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen dreht sich mein Leben nicht um 'den Helden'. Jetzt verschwinden Sie."

"Also findest du es nicht schlimm, dass Draco mit ihm zusammen ist? Wie tolerant von dir, Severus. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass du diese Beziehung unterstützen würdest. Ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt. Wie wundervoll für uns alle."

"Teenager Romanzen sich unbeständig, basieren auf klischeehaften Dramen und sinnlosem, romantischen Geschwafel."

"Sicher meinst du das nicht ernst? Wir reden über _Harry _und _Draco_. Nicht über irgendeinen liebeskranken Hufflepuff, der irgendeinem Gryffindor hinterher schmachtet. Lässt Lucius Malfoy bei dir die Glocken schellen? Oder Voldemort? Oder dass Harry sehr wahrscheinlich krank ist und übermäßig viel Zeit mit deinem Patensohn verbringt? Mit ihren explosiven Charakteren, wie lange, denkst du, wird es dauern bis Draco Harry richtig anpisst? Willst du sehen, was vielleicht aus Draco werden würde, wenn Harry die schlimmere Seite des Vargulf Giftes zeigt?"

Severus verzog die Lippen. Er hasste es zugeben zu müssen, dass Lupin Recht hatte. Er beschimpfte sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass er Draco geholfen hatte Harry zurück zu gewinnen. Es hatte ihn beruhigt zu sehen, dass Draco kurz vor den Ferien wieder er selbst geworden war. Der einfältige Hufflepuff hatte absolut armselig ausgesehen, wie er das Potter Balg traurig angesehen und Draco ärgerliche Blicke zugesandt hatte. Wie üblich schien Potter es nicht zu bemerken. Was hatte er an sich, dass so viele, einschließlich seines schwer zu beeinflussenden Patenkindes, auf ihn standen?

"Gut, Lupin. Da haben Sie vielleicht Recht. Was schlagen Sie vor?"

"Ich will nur wissen, wo Harry ist, das ist alles. Er kam nicht zum Fuchsbau, und ich weiß nicht, wo er sonst hätte hingehen können… wo mein Kopf im Kamin willkommen wäre." Er ließ die Aussage hängen, Severus erlaubend selbst seine Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen.

"Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Draco so…. dumm sein würde."

"Er ist verliebt, Severus. Das reicht normalerweise dafür aus."

"Lieber Gott."

Severus lief zu seinem Kamin, warf das grüne Flohpulver hinein, steckte seinen Kopf in den Kamin und rief, "Draco Malfoy."

Es herrschte gespannte Stille im Raum, als beide Männer unruhig warteten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit antwortete endlich eine Stimme.

"Severus?"

Severus atmete erleichtert aus. Dann sprach er sofort,

"Ich will, dass du nach Hogwarts kommst. Jetzt!"

"Warum?"

"Tu es einfach, Draco."

Es folgte eine lange Pause und Severus dachte für einen Moment, dass Draco den Befehl nicht befolgen würde.

"Schön. Ich komme gleich."

'Gleich' wandelte sie zu zehn Minuten. Dann zwanzig.

Endlich leuchtete der Kamin grün auf und Draco trat heraus. Er lächelte Severus höhnisch an.

"Was ist los, Severus?" Dann sah er Lupin an der Wand stehen. Draco erschrak und starrte dann wieder seinen Paten an.

"Was ist hier los? Warum ist er hier?" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Lupin.

Remus ging auf Draco zu. Ein Teil des Geruchs, der von dem Jungen ausging war definitiv Harrys… und etwas anderes.

"Wo ist Harry, Draco?", fragte Remus höflich.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen beide Männer einen Funken Angst über Dracos Gesicht huschen, bevor er seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt hatte.

"Was? Woher soll ich das wissen? Deswegen habt ihr mich hergerufen? Um mich zu fragen wo Potter ist?" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich gehe nach Hause." Er wandte sich dem Kamin zu.

Beide Männer gingen gleichzeitig einen Schritt vor, als wäre es einstudiert.

Severus sprach zuerst. "Draco, bitte sage mir, dass Potter nicht mit dir im Manor ist. Hast du ihn wirklich dort hin gebracht? Wo ist Narzissa?"

Draco blinzelte ungläubig. "Warum sollte ich Potter in meinem Haus haben? Bist du irre, Severus? Was geht hier vor sich?"

Remus sprach "Draco, wir wissen von dir und Harry. Versuch nicht es zu leugnen. Wir müssen nur mit Harry reden, das ist alles. Wir werden uns nicht in eure Beziehung einmischen." Severus öffnete den Mund, doch Remus brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

"Ich weiß nicht worüber Sie reden, Professor."

Severus keifte, "Draco, hör damit auf. Wie sehr ich es auch hasse mit Lupin hier zu stehen und darüber zu reden, weiß ich trotzdem, dass es wahr es. Wie du so dumm sein und dich mit Potter einlassen konntest ist mir unfasslich. Narzissa wird außer sich sein, wenn sie davon erfährt. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, was Lucius sagen würde, wenn es ihm zu Ohren kommt."

"Severus, du hilfst überhaupt nicht.", sagte Remus.

Dracos Kopf fuhr herum, um Severus finster anzustarren. "Du bist irre! Ich und mich auf Potter einlassen? Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Mutter würde dir niemals glauben! Sie weiß, dass deine Loyalität fragwürdig ist." Draco bekam langsam hämmernde Kopfschmerzen.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch über Dracos Frechheit. "Oh, dann schätze ich, dass warst gar nicht du, der Sex mit ihm in meinem Klassenraum während eures Nachsitzens hatte? Ich glaube, du hast ihm einen geblasen? Oder warte, vielleicht war es dieser Hufflepuff Junge, der in letzter Zeit in Potters Bett war. Es tut mir leid, ich schätze ich habe euch beide verwechselt, da ihr beide auf den Knien wart."

Remus starrte Severus geschockt an. Er hatte sie beim Sex in seinem Klassenraum beobachtet? Es war mehr an Severus, als er eigentlich gedacht hatte.

Severus fühlte, dass Remus ihn anstarrte, doch er weigerte sich den Mann anzusehen. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken, was Lupin von ihm dachte.

Dracos Nasenflügel weiteten sich wütend. Er war verdammt gedemütigt.

"Du hast uns hinterher spioniert? Du hast das Nachsitzen extra arrangiert, oder?? Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst?" Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

"Natürlich habe ich es gewusst. Es gibt nicht viel, dass ich nicht von meinem eigenen Haus weiß."

"Ich kann es nicht glauben! Und du hast es Professor Lupin erzählt??" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er versuchen würde den Gedanken loszuwerden. "Nun, du kannst nichts beweißen. Es war nur dieses eine Mal. Es war nur Sex! Potter und ich sind nicht zusammen, also kannst du mit dem Verhör aufhören."

"Wirklich? Dann schätze ich, es ist dir egal, wenn ich das Narzissa erzähle? Ich bin sicher sie findet das sehr interessant, auch wenn es _nur Sex_ war." Severus ging auf den Kamin zu und steckte seinen Kopf hinein.

Draco kämpfte mit sich, um nicht auf Severus zuzurennen und ihn wegzuziehen. Er beobachtete angsterfüllt, wie dieser in den Flohpulvertopf griff. Wenn Severus es seiner Mutter erzählen würde, würde alles zerbrechen. Er würde Harry mit Sicherheit verlieren. Narzissa würde eine Art Liebesvereitelnden Zauber oder ähnlich verrücktes anwenden, um Harry davon abzuhalten in seine Nähe zu kommen. Sie würde wissen, wenn Harry bei ihm war. Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er den Werbeseiten für solche Art von Produkten in der Hexenwoche nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

Severus warf eine handvoll Pulver in den Kamin. "Narzissa Mal-"

"Warte!", schrie Draco. Er würde Severus dafür immer hassen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister drehte sich um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Remus wartete ebenso.

"Ruf nicht meine Mutter."

"Nun, Draco?"

Draco hob den Kopf an und sah seinen Paten trotzig an. "Okay, ja, Harry war im Manor."

"Ist er jetzt dort?", fragte Severus.

Draco zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht, wo er jetzt ist."

Etwas an Dracos Blick beunruhigte die beiden Männer. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu.

"Was ist passiert, Draco?", fragte Remus leise.

Draco wandte sich zu Remus. Jetzt da er näher an Draco dran war, könnte er sehen, dass der Junge überhaupt nicht gut aussah. Es schien, als hätte er nicht geschlafen und er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Er hatte offensichtlich einen Zauber auf seine Haut gelegt. Remus konnte den leichten Geruch von Blut an ihm riechen und ging auf ihn zu. Draco wich langsam zurück.

Severus beobachtete Remus. "Was ist los, Lupin?"

"Er würde vor kurzem verletzt, Severus. Er benutzt einen Abdeckzauber."

Severus schritt mit schnellen Schritten auf Draco zu. Dieser hatte kaum realisiert, was passierte. Als Severus seinen Arm griff, entkam ihm ein scharfes Keuchen.

"Lass mich los, Severus!" Draco versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen, aber er hatte keine Chance.

"Draco, hat Harry dich verletzt? Hat er sich anders benommen? Du musst es uns sagen! Harry ist nicht er selbst.", sagte Remus schnell.

Nun, das war ja wohl untertrieben, dachte Draco für einen verrückten Moment. Dann lachte er plötzlich bellend auf.

"Draco, was ist passiert? Hat Potter dich angegriffen? Wo ist er?" Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Der Abdeckzauber verschwand von Draco.

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein und Remus legte seine Hand auf seinen Mund.

Draco war verwüstet.

Seine beiden Augen waren schwarz und ein langer, tiefer Schnitt ging über seine Wange. Er hatte große blaue Flecken an seinem Hals und Spuren, die aussahen, als wären sie von Zähnen hinterlassen worden. Remus hatte Angst was unter der Kleidung noch verborgen lag. Severus ließ Dracos Arm los.

"Draco! Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Hast etwas getan, um das alles zu heilen?" Severus wusste die Antwort bereit. Dämliche Teenager. Er sprang schnell auf und eilte hinüber zu seiner Zaubertrankvitrine.

"Draco, du musst uns sagen was passiert ist. Was hat Harry getan? Wie lange ist das schon? Hat er dich schon mal so zugerichtet?"

Draco sah Lupin an. Remus realisierte plötzlich wie verängstigt Draco war. Er erinnerte sich an seine eigene Familie, als sie das erste Mal seine Transformation miterlebte. Seine Mutter war zu Tode erschrocken vor ihm, sein Vater hatte stoisch daneben gestanden, bis er nicht mehr bei ihm sein konnte. Draco sah nun genauso aus. Er liebte Harry, aber er hatte Angst vor ihm.

"Ich werde euch gar nichts sagen! Du würdest es alles gegen ihn verwenden, Severus. Du würdest doch nichts lieber tun, als ihn der Schule zu verweißen oder nach Askaban schicken zu lassen. Oder sogar den Dunklen Lord seine Arbeit beenden lassen."

Severus verkniff sich eine harsche Antwort. "Draco, ich bin hier um dir zu helfen."

"Ja, Severus, _mir_. Du wirst ihm überhaupt nicht helfen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Harry hasst. Ich werde dir nicht helfen ihn nach Askaban zu schicken."

Remus warf Severus einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte, dass er Draco besser schnell überzeugen sollte, dass er ihnen beiden helfen wollte.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Draco, ich werde ihn nicht nach Askaban schicken. Und ich will sicherlich nicht, dass er getötete wird, egal was ihr beide vielleicht glaubt. Ich bin kein Monster. Ein Kind töten. Selbst ich hab meine Grenzen." Seine Ehrlichkeit überraschte ihn selbst.

"Nein, Severus. Ich gehe nach Hause. Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir helfen willst. Ich schaffe das auch alleine." Er wich von Remus zurück zum Kamin, berechnend wie lange er Zeit hätte, bevor Severus ihn erreichte.

Severus ging schnell auf Draco zu. "Du brauchst medizinische Hilfe, Draco! Wir müssen das Ausmaß deiner Verletzungen sehen. Und wir müssen Potter finden. Sag mir wo er jetzt ist, Draco. Es geht ihm nicht gut."

"Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich habe dir genug gesagt. Das ist zwischen Harry und mir. Wir kriegen das wieder hin!" Er rannte zum Kamin und griff eine handvoll Pulver.

"Severus!", schrie Remus. Der Werwolf war nicht nah genug an Draco dran, um ihn aufzuhalten.

Severus zeigte eine erstaunliche Schnelligkeit für einen Schullehrer. In einer schnellen Bewegung griff er Dracos Shirt, gerade als der Junge "Malfoy Manor!" rief. Es folgte ein lautes Dröhnen und das Kaminfeuer verfärbte sich grün. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Remus sich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen durch den Kamin reisen könnte. Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass man zusammen reisen könnte. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen verschwanden beide mit einem lauten Zischen.

Remus fing eine handvoll Pulver. Er betete, dass er es reichzeitig schaffen würde, bevor die Schutzzauber sich wieder schlossen, wenn nicht… nun, sein Leben war okay gewesen.

Zuerst war er nicht sicher, ob er es geschafft hatte oder nicht. Er dachte, er sah Licht und die Form eines Sofas vor ihm. Dann fühlte er einen schrecklichen Druck auf seiner Brust, als ob etwas Schweres in ihn gebohrt würde. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber kein Ton entkam ihm. Tränen füllten seine Augen, als das Gewicht ihn zu erdrücken drohte. Remus stöhnte, aber ein süßer Gedanke kam ihn. Wenigstens würde er sich nicht mehr verwandeln müssen. Er fühlte einen schrecklichen Schmerz, und dann nichts mehr.

Durch den dunstigen Schleier hörte er seinen Namen. "Remus! Lupin!! Ennervate!"

Sein Körper zuckte, als Severus' Zauberstab ihn berührte. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Stromstoß durch ihn gegangen. "Oh…Goott…", stöhnte er.

Severus kniete sich zu ihm hinunter. "Ich sehe, Sie sind ins Land der Lebenden zurückgekehrt. Wie wunderbar für mich.", sagte er höhnisch. Er stand wieder auf.

Remus kämpfte, um sich aufzusetzen. Severus half ihm, eine Geste, welche von dem Werwolf nicht ausgeschlagen wurde. Sie befanden sich in einem großen Salon. Remus schätzte, dass dies das Manor war.

"Was ist passiert? Wo ist Draco?" Die Realität kam zu ihm zurück. Remus sah Severus an.

"Nun, dank Ihrem kleinen Stunt in ein schwer geschütztes Haus durch den Kanim zu gelangen, habe ich Draco verloren. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht mehr der Jüngste bin. Ich bin überrascht, wie schnell er rennen kann. Er hatte nie körperliche Anstrengungen gemocht. Die Schutzschirme haben Sie fast getötet, obwohl Sie es geschafft haben gerade so hindurch zu schlüpfen. Eine Sekunde später und wir würden diese Unterhaltung nicht führen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was besser wäre."

Remus lächelte, obwohl es ihm wehtat. "Du sagst immer das Richtige, Severus. Man könnte sich wirklich verlieben."

Severus' Augen verengten sich. Hatte Lupin gerade mit ihm geflirtet?

Er wich hastig von dem Mann zurück. Remus grinste, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Er zog sich an der Rückenlehne des Sofas hoch und schwankte für einen Moment, doch dann stand er sicher.

"Ich kann seinen Duft riechen, auch wenn es sein eigenes Zuhause ist. Er hat ebenso Harrys Geruch an sich. Es wird nicht schwer werden ihn zu finden.", sagte Remus. Er eilte auf den Korridor zu, Severus war ihm auf den Fersen. Remus wandte sich zur Rechten. "Er ist hier lang gelaufen."

"Wahrscheinlich in sein Zimmer. Ich glaube, es liegt in dieser Richtung, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.", sagte Severus. "Ich bezweifle, dass er noch mal verschwinden würde. Narzissa könnte jeden Moment auftauchen. Ich weiß, er will nicht, dass wir auf sie treffen." Sie rannten den Korridor entlang.

Nach etlichen Minuten führte Remus sie in einen runden Korridor, welcher in den rechten Flügel des Hauses führte. "Er ist hier drin. Ich kann ihn hören." Er zeigte auf eine verzierte Tür.

"Ja, das ist sein Schlafzimmer." Severus seufzte. "Deshalb habe ich keine Kinder." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und Remus zog seinen eigenen. "Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Draco wahrscheinlich versuchen wird etwas noch Dümmeres zu tun." Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür. "Alohomora."

Draco hörte das Klicken des Schlosses und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, als sie eintraten.

"Expelliamu-!", schrie er.

Er hatte vergessen, dass Severus und Remus viel bessere Zauberer waren, als er selbst. Sein Zauberstab entglitt seiner Hand, kurz bevor er die letzte Silbe beendet hatte. Severus fing den Stab mit Leichtigkeit. Nonverbale Zauber waren immer nützlich. Dann fixierte er Draco mit einem eiskalten Blick.

"Nun Draco, ich hoffe, du wirst dich nicht weiterhin so aufführen. Du weißt wie sehr ich Flohpulver hasse. Ich halte dein Benehmen für sehr störend."

Draco war kurz davor zu antworten, als ein lautes Plopp durch den Raum halte. Geechee erschien, sehr gehetzt aussehend.

"Master Draco, wir haben mehr Gäste? Warum hat Geechee das nicht gewusst?" Sie sah Severus und Remus an. "Geechee erinnert sich an Severus Snape. Geechee kennt den anderen Zauberer nicht. Der andere Zauberer ist ein Werwolf. Werden sie Harry Potter helfen, Master Draco?"

Remus schritt vor. "Ja, wir sind hier um Harry zu helfen. Weißt du, wo er ist?"

"Geechee! Halt dich da raus! Ich verbiete dir darüber zu sprechen.", rief Draco.

Geechee runzelte die Stirn. "Master Draco, Geechee hat geschworen Master zu beschützen. Harry Potter ist sehr gefährlich. Nachdem Harry Potter böse Dinge gemacht hat, hat er Master fast getötet! Und den armen Kreacher! Schändlich getötet! Master Severus und Master Werwolf können Harry Potter stoppen!"

Remus starrte Draco an. "Kreacher ist Tod? Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

"Geechee! Verschwinde jetzt!", bellte Draco.

"Kreacher ist sehr schändlich gestorben! Aber es hielt Harry Potter davon ab Master Draco zu töten. Geechee ist sehr froh, dass Kreacher anstelle von Master tot ist. Geechee hat Master gesagt, dass Harry Potter böse ist. Es waren diese Pillen, die Master genommen hat, um zu versuchen Harry Potter nicht mehr böse zu machen."

"Harry hat versucht dich zu töten? Aber er hat stattdessen Kreacher getötet??" Remus versuchte die Wende der Ereignisse zu erfassen.

Severus wandte sich Draco zu, der immer blasser wurde. "Was für Pillen? Worüber redet sie, Draco?" Severus fragte sich, in was er sich da hineingeritten hat.

"Sie redet über gar nichts! Geechee, ich werde dir jetzt Kleidung holen!" Draco marschierte hinüber zu seinem Kleiderschrank, stieß die Türen auf und griff ein Shirt aus dem Regal. Er wirbelte herum und ging zielbewusst auf Geechee zu.

"Master Draco! Geechee sagt nichts, außer die Wahrheit! Geechee beschützt Master! Bitte Master!" Sie begann ihre Finger ineinander zu verknoten.

Severus stellte sich zwischen Draco und die Elfe. "Draco! Genug! Was sind diese Pillen von denen sie redet? Was hast du getan?" Er sah Draco scharf an, sodass dieser zusammen zuckte.

"Nichts! Sie weiß nicht, was sie redet! Sie weiß nicht, was sie sah!"

"Sag mir, was du getan hast, Draco! Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen." Severus sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren.

Remus versuchte es. "Draco, bitte! Sag uns einfach was los ist. Wir wollen dir und Harry helfen. Er hat dich verprügelt, und jetzt sagt Geechee, dass Kreacher durch Harrys Hand gestorben ist! Du musst wissen, dass Harry nicht er selbst ist. Er ist schon lange Zeit krank, aber wir waren zu langsam, um etwas dagegen zu tun. Ich werde mir nicht vergeben können, wenn ihm etwas zustößt. Ich weiß, dass es dir genauso geht."

Severus unterdrückte das Vergangen Remus zu sagen, er solle die Fresse halten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten keine Zeit für Händchenhalten. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Draco.

"Accio Pillen!" Er dachte, es könnten nicht allzu viele Pillen in Dracos Zimmer sein.

Sie hörten ein leises Klopfen und Severus sah auf den Tisch, der neben dem Bett stand. Das Klopfen kam aus der Schublade. Severus sah Remus an, welcher näher dran stand. Remus ging hinüber und zog sie auf.

"NEIN! Haltet euch aus meinen Sachen heraus!" Draco hastete auf Remus zu, doch Severus hielt ihn zurück. Draco kämpfte gegen Severus Griff. Der Mann konnte ihn nur schwer halten, so wild schlug er um sich. Merlin! Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passierte. Er wusste das Draco schwer verletzte war, aber die Art, wie er gegen ihn dreschte war, als ob er den Schmerz nicht fühlen könnte.

Remus hatte eine kleine Schachtel herausgezogen. Als er sie öffnete flogen mehrere Pillen hinaus, trafen Severus an der Brust und fielen dann zu Boden. Severus ließ Draco los und beugte sich runter, um eine aufzuheben. Er inspizierte sie und runzelte dann die Stirn. Seine Augen senkten sich auf Draco.

"Das ist eine dieser Muggle Pillen, die sie als Drogen benutzen, oder? Du nimmst Drogen?! Severus stand wie versteinert da. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in ein Alternatives Universum gelaufen, in dem nichts mehr einen Sinn ergab. Das AU führte mit 10 zu 0 gegen Severus.

"Draco! Wo hast du die her? Hat Potter sie dir besorgt? Hat er dich süchtig danach gemacht?" Severus wusste, dass er kurz davor war zum Mörder zu werden. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. "Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte er, nun etwas ruhiger.

Remus und Draco wussten es besser.

Draco wich von seinem Paten zurück. Remus ging auf Severus zu, bereit ihn zu stoppen, falls er versuchen sollte Draco zu Asche zu hexen.

Remus sprach, "Draco, hat Harry auch Drogen genommen?"

Draco senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

"Draco?"

"Wenn du nicht gleich redest, dann werde ich Narzissa herrufen. Ich meine es ernst. Und danach werde ich dafür sorgen, dass _du_ in Askaban landest."

Draco sah die beiden Männer an und seufzte schwach. "Ja, Harry hat Drogen genommen. Er nimmt sie seit diesem Angriff. Er hat sie von einem Kerl von der Party bekommen, wo der Werwolf ihn attackiert hatte. Er mischt seine eignen Drinks und so was. Seine Schwester ist in Slytherin."

Severus Augen schrumpften zu Stecknadelköpfen. "Welches Mädchen aus Slytherin?"

"Millicent."

Severus Verstand raste, als er durch die Namensliste seines Hauses ratterte. Er knurrte dunkel.

"Fadien Bulstrode verkauft Drogen? Ich habe ihn in Zaubertränke unterrichtet! Er war wirklich ganz gut." Er blickte hinunter auf die Pille. "Ich bin sicher, er fügt sein eigenes Gebräu diesen hinzu. Er macht sich also an Muggle Drogen zu schaffen indem er magische Stoffe dazumischt? Erstaunlich!"

Remus warf einen missbilligenden Blick in Severus' Richtung. "Also nimmt Harry seit August Drogen? Und du benutzt sie auch?", fragte Remus.

"Ja. Ich weiß, dass es dumm war, aber es ist einfach passiert. Zuerst dachte er es wären Schmerzmittel oder so was. Er dachte, Fadien versuchte ihm zu helfen, da es ja sein Freund war, der Harry angegriffen hatte."

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sein Freund? Wer war das? Kennst du seinen Namen?"

"Ja, Nicos Parmoude oder so ähnlich."

"Und was passierte nach der Attacke?"

"Nun, ein paar Leute haben versucht Harry zu helfen, da er ziemlich blutete. Dann gab Fadien ihm ein paar Pillen und sagte, es würde gegen die Schmerzen helfen."

Nun war es Severus, der eine Augenbraue hochzog. "Er hatte zufällig die Pillen bei sich, die gegen eine Werwolfattacke helfen sollten?"

Draco nickte. Severus warf Remus einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. "Und dann?"

"Nun, Harry hat sie immer weiter benutzt, er meinte, weil der Schmerz nie wirklich aufhörte. Er wusste zuerst nicht, dass es Drogen waren, aber es fand es schließlich heraus. Er kann manchmal echt naiv sein. Fadien veranstaltet die ganze Zeit Drogenpartys. Harry wusste das nicht, aber wir wussten es von Millicent."

"Wie hast du angefangen Drogen zu nehmen, Draco?", fragte Severus. "Während Potter vielleicht den Verstand eines Erstklässlers hat, du hast ihn sicherlich nicht. Also erkläre das."

Remus unterbrach sie. "Severus, sie sind Teenager. Reicht das nicht als Erklärung? Außerdem ist jetzt nicht die Zeit für Standpauken. Wir müssen Harry finden, je eher desto besser." Er sah zu Draco. "Hast du eine Idee, wo er hingegangen sein könnte? Was ist letzte Nacht passiert, das ihn dazu gebracht hat zu gehen und Kreacher zu töten?"

Draco wollte gerade antworten, als er plötzlich zusammen zuckte. Die Schutzschirme meldeten, dass jemand auftauchte. Er setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf, als er versuchte eine Lösung für dieses neue Problem zu finden.

Geechee hatte jedoch andere Pläne.

"Harry Potter kommt. Er ist am Tor."

_Verdammte Hauselfe!_

"Lass ihn rein, Draco.", sagte Remus. "Wir können ihm helfen."

Draco sah zu Severus. "Severus, versprichst du, das du versuchen wirst zu helfen und ihn nicht anzeigen wirst? Und versprichst du mir, dass du ihm nicht wehtust?"

Severus blickte Draco ernst an. "Ich habe nicht die Gewohnheit mich zu wiederholen. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich es nicht tun werde. Du scheinst dich sehr um jemanden zu sorgen, der nur _Sex_ für dich ist."

Draco grinste. "Er ist gut im Bett."

"Und offensichtlich auch mit den Fäusten."

Draco erblasste. Sein Pate hatte keine Ahnung war _wirklich_ passiert war. Er war beinahe soweit, die ganze verkommene Geschichte auszuplappern. Er wollte glauben, dass sie helfen konnten und dass Harry nicht verletzt oder im Gefängnis landen würde, aber er war nicht bereit, dass jetzt zu riskieren.

Er beschloss den letzten Satz zu ignorieren. "Gut, ich lass ihn rein. Aber ich werde als erstes mit ihm reden. Er wird verdammt angepisst sein, dass ihr hier seid." Er warf Geechee einen Blick zu. "Geh runter in die Küche und mach etwas zu essen. Steak, blutig. Komm nicht, bevor du nicht gerufen wirst. Missachte den Befehl nicht wieder." Er deutete auf das Shirt, welches auf dem Boden lag. "Noch so eine Nummer und du wirst dieses Shirt tragen." Der Eisprinz war zurück.

Geechee verneigte sich. "Ja, Master Draco.", sagte sie und verschwand.

Draco sah zu Severus. "Kann ich meinen Zauberstab wieder haben, bitte?"

"Wozu brauchst du den?"

"Ja, Draco… sag uns… Wozu brauchst du deinen Zauberstab?"

Ihre Köpfe wirbelten herum.

Harry stand in der Tür von Dracos Zimmer und lehnte locker am Rahmen.

Draco stammelte, seine Angst stieg wie die Flut in seinem Körper. "W-Wie bist du durch die Schutzschirme gekommen?"

"Oh, ich hatte ein wenig Hilfe." Er zog seine Hand hinter seinem Rücken hervor und warf ein kleines Bündel auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen. Das Bündel zuckte leicht und Remus und Severus waren beide sofort wachsam. Das Bündel bewegte sich wieder und eine kleine Hand fiel auf den Boden. Es war Kreacher.

Aber er bewegte sich.

Remus sah Harry unsicher an. "Ich dachte…" Er warf einen Blick zu Draco. Die Augen des Jungen waren geweitet und er sah aus, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Remus ging schnell zu ihm hinüber. Draco schien beinahe das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. "Severus…"

Severus ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Die Dunkle Magie des Jungen erstickte sie in dem Raum. Harry sah… teuflisch aus. Es war fast, als würde man Voldemort in einer seiner wahnsinnigen Phasen sehen. Harrys Augen glitzerten in seltsamem Gold, welches sich mit dem einst so wunderschönen Grün vermischt hatte. Er war mit Blut durchtränkt. Es hatte seine Kleidung verfärbt und war in seinen Haaren und auf seinem Gesicht.

Remus drückte Draco auf sein Bett. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Draco nickte ein wenig atemlos.

Remus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu. "Harry, wo bist du gewesen? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht." Er versuchte das nagende Angstgefühl zu verdrängen. Harrys Erscheinung war wahrhaftig erschreckend. Und sein wundersamer Eintritt in ein schwer geschütztes Haus wie Malfoy Manor war zu angsteinflößend, um überhaupt daran zu denken.

Harry sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. "Ich war… beschäftigt. Was tust du hier? Und mit niemand geringerem als Severus."

Severus knurrte, aufgrund der Benutzung seines Vornamens. Dieser freche Bengel! "Ich bin immer noch Professor Snape für dich, Potter. Ohne Zweifel hast du dein und Dracos Hirn mit Gott weiß was über die letzten Monate gefüllt. Wir wissen von deinem kleinen Hobby." Er zeigte Harry die Pillen.

Harry wandte anschuldigende Augen zu Draco, welcher unter diesem Blick erblasste. "Du hast es ihnen gesagt? Du hast mich hintergangen!"

Draco stand auf und eilte zu Harry. "Harry, ich habe es ihnen nicht gesagt! Sie haben es einfach herausgefunden."

"Und ich schätze, sie sind einfach so in dein Schlafzimmer gelaufen?", sagte er höhnisch. Dann lächelte er wieder. "Was soll's. So ist es sogar besser. Du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen. Du kannst mich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ich kann tun, was ich will."

Draco stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte ihn kreidebleich an.

Remus ging auf Harry zu. "Harry, wir müssen mit dir reden, okay? Du bist nicht du selbst. Sieh dir an, was du Draco angetan hast. Du liebst ihn, oder nicht? Warum würdest du ihn so verletzen?" Er hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich. Harry stellte sich aufrecht hin, seine Augen abwechselnd auf den Zauberstab und Severus gerichtet, welcher nun den Abstand zu ihm von der anderen Seite verringerte.

"Ich weiß nichts von Liebe. Draco war ein guter Fick, aber das war es auch. Wer kann einem Malfoy vertrauen? Er dachte sicherlich nicht, dass ich ihn liebe, oder?" Er lachte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Draco scharf einatmete. Harry blickte ihn kalt an. "Ich bin nur zurückgekehrt, um das zu holen, was mir gehört. Wo ist das Buch?"

"Welches Buch?", fragte Remus schnell.

"Das geht dich nichts an, Remus. Auch wenn ich dir für deine Hilfe danken muss."

"Was?"

Severus antwortete. "Das Buch von Schatten und Vergeltung, nicht wahr?"

Harry knurrte. "Was weißt du darüber?"

"Genug um zu wissen, dass du es nicht in deine Hände bekommen wirst."

"Ist das so? Du wirst überrascht sein, was dein kleiner Harry tun kann. Frag Draco."

Bevor einer von ihnen ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hörten sie Schritte im Korridor.

"Draco? Hast du Besuch?"

Harry wandte sich ihnen zu, lächelte und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke.

Narzissa Malfoy betrat das Schlafzimmer ihres Sohnes.

"Oh mein Gott! Draco! Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" Sie eilte zu ihrem Sohn hinüber. Dann bemerkte sie die zwei anderen Männer- "Severus? Was tust du hier?" Sie verengte ihre Augen, als sie Remus ansah. "Lupin?? Ist das Ihr Werk? Was tun Sie in meinem Haus?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Remus sah hilflos drein.

Severus übernahm die Kontrolle der Situation. "Narzissa, Draco hatte einen kleinen Notfall, der meine Hilfe beanspruchte. Anscheinend ist er in eine Prügelei mit ein paar Mugglen geraten, die sich in etwas eingemischt haben, was sie nichts angeht. Unglücklicherweise war es Draco nicht möglich seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, aufgrund des unfairen Vorteils, den die Muggle hatten, da sie ihn zahlenmäßig überlegen waren mit fünf gegen einen. Er hat nur leichte blaue Flecke davon getragen. Ich werde sie augenblicklich heilen. Lupin war zu der Zeit mit mir wegen Schulangelegenheiten beschäftigt. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für die Störung. Ich hoffe, dein Urlaub war gut.", sagte er seidig. Remus nickte höflich.

Narzissa lächelte. "Ja, es war wundervoll. Nun, ich bin froh, dass du hier bist um Draco zu helfen. Mit Mugglen kämpfen! Wie absurd! Barbaren, sage ich." Sie sah zu Professor Lupin. "Da Sie ein Kollege von Severus sind, werde ich seinem Urteil vertrauen. Gibt es irgendetwas, dass ich tun kann, Severus? Diese Wunden sehen grausam aus."

"Nein, Narzissa. Aber du weißt, dass ich es bevorzuge allein zu arbeiten. Ich werde gleich zu dir kommen."

"Mir geht es gut, Mutter, wirklich."

Narzissa blickte die Männer ein letztes Mal an. Dann nickte sie. "In Ordnung. Ich werde dich dann später sprechen, Severus. Draco, ruhe dich aus. Ich werde am Morgen zu dir kommen." Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum.

Severus sah Remus an. "Wir haben ein Problem."

"Ach was!", sagte Draco sarkastisch. Sein Leben war gerade beendet.

Severus Kopf wirbelte zu Draco. "Du hast uns angelogen, Draco. Hier geht eine Menge mehr vor sich, als du uns gesagt hast. Du fängst jetzt besser an Klartext zu reden."

Draco schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter.

Nachdem Narzissa den Raum verlassen hatte, hörte sie das leise Murmeln des Zaubertrankmeisters. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich. Als sie um die Ecke gebogen war, hätte sie schwören können Harry Potter auf der Türschwelle gesehen zu haben.

-

Reviews?


	19. Total Recall

Kapitel 18 - Total Recall

Kapitel 18 - Total Recall 

Draco setzte sich schwach auf das Bett. Sein Körper schmerzte schrecklich und seine Kopfschmerzen schienen sich durch seinen Schädel zu pochen. Der Schmerz im inneren seiner Brust hatte nichts mit den körperlichen zu tun. Harry hatte so überzeugend geklungen, als er erklärte ihn nicht zu lieben. Draco kämpfte gegen die brennende Wut und den Schmerz an, welche an die Oberfläche zu kommen drohten. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten vor Severus und Lupin zusammenzubrechen. Er sah hoch zu den zwei Männern, die vor ihm standen. Beide sahen ihn an, als wäre er etwas das an ihren Schuhen klebte. Er seufzte.

"Draco, trink das. Es wird gegen die Schmerzen helfen und deine Wunden heilen." Severus reichte ihm etliche Phiolen, die er aus seinem Umhang holte. "Zieh dein Hemd aus, damit wir sehen, was noch behandelt werden muss."

Der Blonde gehorchte ohne Widerworte.

Remus wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite, sein Magen taumelte vor Übelkeit. Konnte Harry Draco das wirklich angetan haben?

Severus Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

Dracos Körper war eine reine Ansammlung von dunklen Blutergüssen und Schnitten. Das Drachentattoo vermischte sich mit dem eklig gequetschten Fleisch. Severus starrte es an, staunend über die Details, auch wenn er vor Ekel über die Haut des Jungen erschauderte. Severus hatte in seinem Leben schon viel Schlimmeres gesehen als Todesser. Aber es erinnerte ihn an persönliche Vorkommnisse, welche er sich nicht mehr ins Gedächtnis rufen wollte. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter erschien in seinem Kopf, ihre Augen waren schwarz geschlagen. Er verdrängte das Bild schnell wieder.

Severus führte etliche Heilzauber aus, während Draco bewegungslos da saß.

Remus sah ihm zu und brach dann das Schweigen. "Severus, was ist das für ein Buch, das Harry haben wollte?"

Draco antwortete stattdessen. "Es ist dieses Buch, das Sie ihm gegeben haben. Das Schwarze ohne Titel. Es gehörte vor Jahrhunderten meiner Familie."

Severus sah ihn daraufhin scharf an. Er warf einen anschuldigenden Blick zu Remus. "Sie haben Potter das Buch von Schatten und Vergeltung gegeben? Von allen idiotischen Dingen…"

"Jetzt warte mal, Severus! Ich weiß nichts über dieses Buch. Ich habe ihm ein Buch über Informationen über den Vargulf Clan gegeben. Es kam aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und Madam Pince hat es mir persönlich ausgehändigt! Was ist dieses Buch wirklich?" Remus war nun sehr blass und erschöpft.

Severus antwortete, "Das Buch enthält einen gebannten Dämonen, welcher das Malfoy Haus seit Jahrhunderten heimgesucht hatte. Der letzte Malfoy der von ihm besessen gewesen war, war von einem Vargulf Werwolf gebissen worden. Das letzte was ich weiß, ist, dass es in Lucius' Bibliothek gestanden hat." Er sah zu Draco, um von ihm weitere Informationen zu erhalten.

"Nun, das Ministerium hat vieles mitgenommen, als Vater nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Ich habe gehört, dass sie einiges an Hogwarts gespendet haben. Ich dachte, ich würde das Buch wieder erkennen, als ich es in Harrys Zimmer gesehen habe." Er schien unglücklich. "Aber ich wusste nicht, was es war. Vater hat es mir nie erzählt. Er sagte mir nur, dass ich es niemals berühren solle."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hogwarts ein Buch wie dieses annehmen würde! Das Buch wäre auf Dunkle Magie kontrolliert worden. Wie könnte man solch eine Sache übersehen?" Remus war aufgebracht.

Draco und Severus tauschten Blicke aus. Severus wusste ebenso, was Lucius dafür tun würde, dass die Dunkle Magie bestimmter Objekte unauffindbar war.

Severus wandte ich zu Remus. Remus schien verstört und geschockt zu seinen. _Kein Zweifel, dass er sich selbst die Schuld für Potters Dummheit gibt_, dachte Severus.

"Lupin, es ist unmöglich, dass Sie gewusst haben könnten dass das Buch gefährlich ist. Es war sicher 'geschützt' vor neugierigen Ministeriumsaugen. Es ist nicht Ihre alleinige Schuld, dass Potter außer Kontrolle und jeglicher Art von Rehabilitation zu einem angemessenen, menschlichen Dasein ist."

Remus sah Severus finster an. "Verdammt, Severus, kannst du endlich einmal darüber hinwegkommen? Der Junge hat dir nichts getan! Nichts! Er ist nicht James!! Du hast mehr als zwanzig Jahre damit verbracht wütend auf James zu sein! Er ist tot, Severus! Du hast deine ultimative Rache bekommen! Sirius ist auch tot! Lily, 'das Schlammblut', die dir versucht hat zu helfen ist ebenso tot! Es ist vorbei, Severus! Ich bin der letzte, außer du zählst Peter dazu. Er wird allerdings auch nicht mehr allzu lang auf dieser Erde verweilen. Voldemort wird ihn töten, wenn er nicht mehr zu gebrauchen ist. Und aufgrund des Grades, auf dem ich wandle, werde ich wahrscheinlich auch vor dir tot sein! Du wirst uns alle überleben, Severus! Du gewinnst! Aber das reicht dir nicht, oder? Musst du einfach Harry demütigen und schlecht machen? Ihn in einen verbitterten und wütenden jungen Mann verwandeln, wie du einer gewesen bist? Wie viel davon lag in deinen Händen, Severus?? Du warst ein Todesser zu der Zeit! Klebt James' und Lilys Blut an deinen Händen?", schrie Remus.

Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Remus, bevor dieser wusste was passierte. Er knurrte teuflisch; seine schwarzen Augen waren wild und knisternd. Die Wut, die Demütigung, die Verbitterung, _die Schuld_; alles rauschte an die Oberfläche. Es war wahr. Er war über nicht davon hinweggekommen. Zwanzig Jahre lang hatte er seinen Groll gegen James bewahrt, welcher gestorben war, bevor Severus seine Lebensschuld begleichen konnte. Es war seine Schuld, dass Lily gestorben war. Harry war wegen ihm ein Waise. Und nun stand Lupin vor ihm und erinnerte ihn an seine Schuld, sein Versagen sie zu retten, sein Versagen ein reifer Mann zu sein und kein Kind zu hassen. Remus hielt ihm vor, dass er die Liebe zwischen Draco und Harry nicht verstehen konnte und das sie besser waren als er, weil er nicht über seinen Hass hinwegkam.

Remus starrte Severus bewegungslos an. Severus atmete schwer und sein Gesicht war gerötet. Er wollte nichts mehr, als den Werwolf solange zu verhexen, bis dieser sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Er griff seinen Zauberstab noch fester als zuvor, bis er dachte, das Holz würde zerbersten. Die Spannung in der Luft wirbele um sie herum; Remus mit seinen anschuldigenden Augen, Severus mit seiner monumentalen Schuld. Es löste sich nichts.

Und dann zog Draco an seinem Arm und Severus sah seinen Patensohn an, dessen schönes Gesicht nun schwarz und blau war, und Severus sah trotz dessen immer noch die Liebe in seinen Augen, und seine Angst und Verletztheit, und sein Bitten.

"Severus, bitte. Hilf Harry."

Und er senkte seinen Zauberstab, starrte Draco für einen Moment lang an und tat sein bestes um zu akzeptieren und zu verstehen.

"Erzähl uns was passiert ist, Draco."

"Ich habe zuerst nicht bemerkt, dass etwas schief lies, aber jetzt wenn ich zurückblicke, dann gab es Zeichen."

"Wir hören."

"Es begann beim Frühstück, den Tag nach… nun, gestern Morgen." Warum konnte er ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen?

Severus bemerkte sein Zögern, aber kommentierte es nicht. Er nickte Draco zu, sodass dieser weiter erzählte.

Draco begann seine Geschichte:

_Flashback_

Draco starrte Harry an, als dieser die Glasveranda zum Frühstück betrat. Er trug eine von Dracos Seidenpyjamahosen und kein Shirt oder Schuhe. Auch wenn er umwerfend aussah, hatte Draco ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen. Er grinste und leckte sich über die Lippen, als er sich in dem guten Aussehen des Schwarzhaarigen Teenagers vor ihm sonnte. Merlin, sah er lecker aus.

"Nun, ich sehe du fühlst dich hier wie zu Hause. Gedenkst du einzuziehen?", sagte Draco gedehnt.

Harry blickte ihn an. "Es ist höllisch heiß hier drin. Du musst den Hauselfen mal sagen, dass sie das ändern sollen. Ich verbrenne hier." Er setzte sich verärgert an den Tisch.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Es ist nicht heiß. Es ist wie immer." Sie streckte seine Hand aus, um Harry zu berühren. Seine Hand berührte kaum die Haut des Jungen, bevor Harry sich ihm zu wandte und wütend zischte. Draco zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Was komisch war, da Harry sich eiskalt anfühlte.

"Berühr mich nicht! Meine Haut fühlt sich komisch an." Er bemerkte den Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht. "Hey, tut mir leid, dass ich dich angekeift habe."

Draco nickte. "Es ist in Ordnung, aber du fühlst dich nicht heiß an; eher eiskalt. Vielleicht wirst du krank. Ich hab ein wenig Aufpäppeltrank, wenn du welchen brauchst."

Harry zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Er sah dann auf sein Essen. Die Platte war gefüllt mit Eiern, Würstchen, Kartoffeln, Brot und frischem Obst. "Hast du etwas, dass nicht ganz so durchgekocht ist? Vielleicht etwas Blutiges?"

Draco sah Harry für einen Moment ernst an. "Du hast die Würstchen und Eier gestern gemocht. Was ist damit?"

"Nichts. Ich will das einfach nicht." Er schob den Teller von sich weg, sein Mund verzog sich vor Ekel.

Draco rief, "Twinkles! Hinky!"

Die Elfen erschienen mit einem Plopp. "Ja, Master Draco?", quiekten beide einstimmig.

"Einer von euch bringt mir meinen Aufpäppeltrank. Er befindet sich in meinem Bad in der grünen Schachtel. Und der andere bringt Harry etwas…" Er sah zu seinem Lover. "Was möchtest du haben?"

Er blinzelte überrascht.

Harry einen Ausdruck ungetrübten Hasses auf dem Gesicht. Er starrte die Hauselfen an. Draco blickte zu den Elfen, um zu sehen was den bösartigen Gesichtsausdruck von Harry verursacht hatte.

Hinky und Twinkles knurrten leise und ihre Augen traten leicht aus ihren Höhlen hervor, als sie Harry zurück anstarrten. Draco hatte solches Benehmen seitens der Elfen noch nie erlebt.

"Hinky! Twinkles! Was tut ihr da? Ich habe euch einen Befehl gegeben!"

Keiner der beiden Elfen bewegte sich oder gab ein Zeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatten. Draco schlug seine Faust auf den Tisch. Twinkles wirbelte herum und starrte Draco an.

"M-M-aster Draco.", stammelte sie. "Twinkles sagt es Master nur ungern, aber Harry Potter geht… geht es nicht gut."

Harry knurrte. "Hast du gar keine Kontrolle über deine Elfen, Draco? Beleidigen sie immer deine Gäste?"

Draco beobachtete die Elfen nun widerwärtig. "Was soll das? Ich habe euch einen Befehl gegeben und ihr ignoriert mich! Ihr werdet euch sofort selbst bestrafen! Geht und holt was ich euch gesagt hab! Bringt Harry ein blutiges Steak! Und jetzt verschwindet!" Draco war wütend und beschämt über ihr Verhalten.

Harry lächelte verschlagen. "Warte ich habe eine Idee, wie man sie bestrafen könnte." Er stand langsam auf und ging auf den Elfen zu, der ihm am nächsten war. Hinky wich vor Harry zurück und seine großen Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. Harry Hand reichte nach dem Hauselfen und griff ihn am Hals. Hinky quiekte und zuckte in Harrys Griff. Harry knallte ihn auf den Tisch, während Hinky sich krümmte und keuchte. Harrys Hand schloss sich festern um den Hals des Elfen und schnitt ihm somit die Atmung ab. Er lächelte, als der Elf hustete und auf seine Hand eindrosch.

Draco stand abrupt auf. "Harry! Er ist genug bestraft! Lass ihn los!"

Harry wandte sich um und warf Draco einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Er ließ Hinky nicht los. Der Elf wandte sich weiter, aber mit deutlich geringer werdender Kraft. Twinkles hatte sich zu Dracos Füßen auf den Boden geworfen und schluchzte laut. Harry sah hinunter auf den Elfen hinab, der langsam seinen Kampf aufgab. Er ließ ihn los. Hinky lag keuchend auf dem Tisch, sein Hals war voller dunkler Fingernägelabdrücke.

"Was soll's. Ich habe meinen eigenen Elf." Er sah hinunter auf Hinky und seine Lippen verzogen sich angewidert. "Stinkender Malfoy Abfall." Er stieß den Elf vom Tisch. Hinky schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und Draco starrte geschockt auf die Szene vor ihm.

"Harry? Ist alles okay?" Draco ging zögernd auf ihn zu. Harry verhielt sich wirklich seltsam. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte Draco süßlich an.

"Ja, mir geht's gut. Was ist nun mit meinem Steak?" Er ging auf Draco zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. Draco stöhnte gegen Harrys Lippen und Harry saugte verführerisch an seiner Unterlippe. Plötzlich keuchte Draco scharf und wich von Harry zurück. Seine Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund. Er leckte über seine Unterlippe und schmeckte Blut. Er sah Harry erstaunt an. Schmerz stand in seinen Augen.

Harry stand mit einem kleinen lächeln auf den Lippen vor ihm. Dracos Blut lief an seiner geschwollenen Lippe hinunter.

"Verdammt, Harry! Das tut weh!", schrie Draco. Er griff eine Serviette vom Tisch und presste sie gegen seine Lippen. Der weiße Stoff verwandelte sich rasenschnell in rot.

Harry neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Dann schlag ich vor du beeilst dich und holst mein Steak."

-

Draco fühlte sich den Rest des Nachmittags unwohl. Harrys Steak war ihm nicht blutig genug gewesen, also hatte er es zurückgeben lassen. Als Harry zufrieden damit war, war das Steak praktisch allein in den Raum gelaufen. Draco konnte kaum zusehen, wie Harry das blutige Stück Fleisch aß. Seine innere Stimme schrie, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte und dass der Zauber nicht gebrochen war.

Die Hauselfen waren verängstigt. In wenigen Minuten, nachdem Hinky nach Harrys Angriff mit einem Plopp verschwunden war, wusste jeder Hauself im Manor was passiert war. Jeglicher Elf, der gerufen wurde, stand am anderen Ende des Zimmers von Draco entfernt, wenn Harry anwesend war. Ihre Augen flatterten nervös von Draco zu Harry, während sie sich ihre Befehle anhörten und würden verschwinden, bevor Draco seinen Satz beenden konnte. Harry stand jedes Mal teuflisch grinsend dabei.

Es war früher Abend, als der Kamin in Dracos Zimmer grün aufleuchtete. Harry lag schlafend in seinem Bett und Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch und rieb sich die Schläfen vor Konzentration. Er blickte auf den Kamin. Blaise' Stimme kam heraus.

"Draco?"

Draco eilte zum Kamin. Er blickte kurz zu Harry, doch dieser regte sich nicht.

"Hi, Blaise. Was gibt's?", sagte Draco leise.

"Ich komme rüber."

"Was? Warte ich bin nicht…" Doch Draco konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da der Kamin nochmals aufloderte. Blaise kam aus der Asche und klopfte seine Kleidung ab.

Blaise sah ihn finster an. "Draco, was ist los mit dir? Du warst die letzten Wochen in der Schule kaum zu finden. Du bist echt schwer zu erwischen." Er sah Dracos blasses Gesicht. "Geht's dir nicht gut, Draco?"

Draco stand wie angewurzelt da. Blaise hatte bisher nicht bemerkt, dass Harry in seinem Bett lag. Er könnte diesen Umstand sicherlich nicht Blaise erklären. Nach allem, was er zu Blaise Anfang des Schuljahres über Harry gesagt hatte, wie sah es jetzt aus, dass dieser in Dracos Haus und Bett war?

"Ähm… Blaise…", begann Draco. Der normalerweise eloquente Teenager stotterte nun. Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Und dann wandte er den Kopf zur Seite.

Er sah Harry, welcher sich verführerisch auf Dracos Bett rekelte. Er hatte kein Oberteil an und trug eine schwarze Pyjamahose die Draco behörte.

Blaise wirbelte seinen Kopf zu Draco zurück und starrte ihn aufgebracht an.

"Du Hurensohn! Du fickst Harry! Du Bastard!"

"Blaise, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht! Er ist hier, weil er sonst keinen Platz hat, wo er zu Weihnachten hin könnte."

"Das ist Quatsch und du weißt das! Und seit wann interessiert es dich, was Harry tut? Du hasst ihn, erinnerst du dich??"

"Ich habe ihn gehasst, aber wir… haben unsere Differenzen geklärt."

"Eure Differenzen geklärt? Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?"

"Das heißt genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Wir sind keine Feinde mehr."

"Und deine Mutter hat nichts dagegen, dass er hier ist?" Blaise war sprachlos.

"Blaise, sie weiß nicht, dass er hier ist. Sie ist verreist." Draco war nicht bereit Blaise alles wissen zu lassen.

"So, und warum hast du mich nicht gesagt, dass ihr befreundet seid? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

"Natürlich vertrau ich dir nicht! Wir sind Slytherins, um Merlins Willen! Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du es nicht gegen mich verwenden würdest?"

"Draco, ich war vor dir mit ihm befreundet! Ich bin mit einem Gryffindor zusammen, verdammt noch mal! Ich kann das nicht glauben! _Ich glaube das nicht_! Und warum trägt er deine Kleidung?"

"Das ist sein Pyjama!"

"Fick dich, Draco! Du bist ein lügendes Arschloch! Es ist deiner! Ich war dabei, als du ihn bekommen hast, erinnerst du dich? Und ich weiß es sogar noch besser! Es kann nicht sein, dass du Harry Potter n deinem Pyjama in deinem Bett schlafen lassen würdest, wenn du ihn nicht ficken würdest!! Glaubst du ich bin blöd?" Blaise ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Kein Wunder, dass du dich so beschissen benommen hast. Du wolltest ihn selbst haben!" Er starrte Draco aus mörderischen Augen an. "Du hast gewusst, dass ich ihn mochte, Draco! Und jetzt fickst du ihn einfach so! Du sorgst dich doch nicht mal um ihn!"

"Komm mir nicht so, als wüsstest du alles was vor sich geht, Blaise! Es geht dich gar nichts an! Ist es nicht das, was du mir gesagt hast? Halte dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus? Also befolge jetzt deinen eigenen Ratschlag! Das hier ist zwischen Harry und mir!", schrie Draco.

"Oh… also ist es jetzt Harry? Du sorgst dich um gar nichts, Draco! Ich wusste, dass du ein kalter und herzloser Bastard bist, aber ich wusste nicht, dass du so tief sinken würdest! Ihn mir einfach wegzunehmen! Ich wette du warst es, der mich in dieser einen Nacht mit einem Verwirrungszauber verhext hat!!"

"Das war eigentlich Justin." Harrys ruhige Stimme drang in ihre Ohren.

Beide Jungen wirbelten herum. Harry lag auf der Seite und beobachtete sie mit kaum versteckter Schadenfreude.

Blaise machte ein Geräusch ähnlich einem quakenden Ochsenfrosch. "Was? Justin?"

"Ja, der kleine Hufflepuff hat dich überlistet. Er hat dich und Dean mit dem Zauber belegt, sodass sein Weg geebnet sein würde."

Blaise klappte der Mund auf und sogar Draco sah geschockt aus. "Dieses Schlammblut hat einen Slytherin überlistet? Du hast mir nie davon erzählt.", knurrte Draco und hasste Justin noch mehr als zuvor, auch wenn er ihm heimlich dafür dankte Blaise seine Chance zu ruinieren.

Harry grinste sie an. "Er war sehr stolz darauf. Ziemlich Slytherin von ihm, denkt ihr nicht? Und du hast es nicht herausgefunden, Blaise. Tsk, Tsk."

Blaise Augen verengten sich. "Ich werde diesen Bastard töten, wenn ich zurück zur Schule komme. Kein Hufflepuff hält mich zum Narren! Und ich bin sicher, er hat bekommen was er wollte: Einen guten Lacher auf meine Kosten!"

"Nun, das ist nicht alles, was er bekommen hat." Harry zwinkerte ihm zu.

Blaise Mund klappte wieder auf. "Oh Gott, bitte sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist."

"Nun, wenigstens er war willig." Er blickte zu Draco, welcher die Zähne zusammenbiss.

"Verdammt, ich bin willig.", sagte Blaise. "Ich bin dein Mann."

Harry lächelte und leckte sich über die Lippen. Blaise Unterlippe trennte sich leicht von der oberen und ein leises Keuchen entkam ihm. Seine Augen wanderten schamlos über den umwerfenden Körper vor ihm. Er saugte das Bild, das sich ihm bot, förmlich in sich ein, die gemeißelten Bauchmuskeln, die breiten Schultern und die dunkle schmale Haarlinie, die in seiner Pyjamahose verschwand. Blaise konnte die Wölbung sehen. Er hatte total vergessen, dass Draco neben ihm stand, welcher erzürnt schien.

"Denk nicht mal daran, Blaise!"

Blaise ballte wieder Fäuste. Er schwang herum, um Draco anzusehen.

"Warum interessiert es dich? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du ihn nicht mit ihm fickst! Nicht wenn er so verdammt gutaussehend da steht! Du bist ein solcher Lügner, Draco!"

Seine Faust rauschte durch die Luft und bevor Draco ausweichen konnte, traf sie ihn auf die Nase.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!" Draco fiel zurück und hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht. "Fuck, Blaise!"

"Du konntest ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen! Du wusstest wie sehr ich ihn mag! Wie lange läuft das schon?" Er wirbelte herum zu Harry, welcher nun aufgestanden war und die Hände in die Hose gesteckt hatte, mehr von dem Schatz enthüllend. Er grinste Blaise an. Die Augen des gebräunten Teenagers weiteten sich und wurden dann dunkel vor Lust.

"Wir ficken nicht, Blaise! Ich weiß es sieht danach aus, aber so ist es nicht!", sagte Draco, sich immer noch die Nase haltend. Er blickte zu Harry, hoffend, dass dieser mitspielen würde.

Harrys Gesicht wandelte sich in eine eisige Maske. "Ja, Blaise. Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht. Und zufälligerweise wollte ich schon eine ganze Weile mit dir reden. Ich weiß, dass du mit Dean zusammen bist, also habe ich mich zurückgehalten, aber vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, als ich dich gehen ließ." Er warf einen garstigen Blick zu Draco und lächelte Blaise dann wieder verführerisch an. Draco stockte der Atem.

Ebenso wie Blaise'.

Harry ging auf den Slytherin zu und zog ihn grob zu sich. Er presste seine Lippen gegen Blaise' und küsste ihn stürmisch. Blaise starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, doch dann schloss er sie langsam. Er begann den Gryffindor mit derselben Leidenschaft zurück zu küssen.

Draco stand geschockt daneben. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Lover und sein bester Freund in seinem Schlafzimmer standen und sich vor ihm küssten! Harry zog sich von Blaise zurück und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Oh, ja. Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, als ich dich gehen ließ." Blaise beobachtete Harry aus Lustgetränkten Augen. Er keuchte schwer.

Harry ging rückwärts auf das Bett zu und setzte sich. Seine Erektion war deutlich sichtbar. Harry beobachtete den Slytherin für einen Moment und dann hastete dieser auf ihn zu.

Es war Blaise klar, was Harry wollte und er konnte es kaum abwarten, diesem nachzukommen. Er kniete sich vor Harry auf den Boden.

Wut kochte hart und schnell in Draco auf. Das passierte gerade nicht!

"Bloody Fucking Hell!! Harry! Was tust du?" Er fühlte sich, als würde alle Luft aus seinen Lungen herausgepresst. Eine Welle von Adrenalin rauschte in seinen Magen und ihm wurde schwindelig und schlecht. Er schritt hinüber zu dem Paar auf seinem Bett. Er würde Blaise alles Leben aus dem Körper prügeln, wenn er Harry auch nur berührte.

Blaise sah zu Draco auf, als dieser näher kam. Er sprang schnell auf und seine Körpersprache verriet Draco, dass Blaise bereit war hierfür zu kämpfen.

"Du wirst mir das nicht wieder ruinieren, Draco!"

"Blaise, wenn du ihn einmal anfasst, ich schwöre…" Er zitterte so stark, dass er kaum fähig war zu sprechen.

"Du schwörst was, Draco? Warum ist es jetzt noch wichtig? Du und Harry versteht euch, richtig? Kannst du uns nicht einfach allein lassen? Ich will das!"

"Hast du nicht schon einen festen Freund? Was ich mit Thomas?"

"Was soll mit ihm sein? Was er nicht weiß…! Und ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass, wenn sich jemals eine Chance bei Harry ergibt, ich sie nutzen werde!"

"Nicht in meinem Haus! Verpiss dich, Blaise!" Er schubste Blaise zum Kamin.

"Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir, Draco? Warum benimmst du dich wie ein Arschloch?"

Blaise wandte sich zu Harry. "Harry, sag Draco er soll uns in Ruhe lassen, bitte! Wir können in einen anderen Raum gehen, okay? Er will nicht, dass wir seine kostbaren Laken zerwühlen."

"Blaise, ich habe dir gesagt du sollst verschwinden. Jetzt!"

Blaise verschränkte die Arme. "Fick dich, Draco! Harry, du kannst mit zu mir kommen."

Draco peitschte herum um zu sehen, dass Harry aufstand. "Okay, Blaise."

Dracos Augen sahen Harry fassungslos an. Er ging hinüber um Harry und blockierte somit Blaise' Sicht auf Harry. Dieser lehnte sich vor und öffnete die Schublade des Nachtischschrankes. Er zog ein paar Pillen heraus. Blaise beobachtete dies mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry ignorierte Blaise und starrte Draco konzentriert an. "Draco, entspann dich." Er versuchte eine Pille in den Mund des Jungen zu legen, doch Draco hielt den Mund krampfhaft geschlossen. Er drückte Harrys Hand weg.

"Ich will das nicht! Denkst du ich lasse dich mit ihm gehen? Du bist verdammt verrückt, wenn du das denkst!"

"Ich sehe nicht, wie du mich aufhalten könntest."

Schmerz huschte über Dracos Gesicht. "Harry, warum tust du das?" Er senkte seine Stimme. "Ich will nicht, dass du das tust."

Harry starrte ihn ernst an. "Nun, Draco, sicherlich willst du nicht, dass Blaise denkt, dass _etwas _zwischen uns läuft. Jedenfalls hast du gesagt, dass es nicht so ist." Er drückte die Pille gegen Dracos Lippen. "Entspann dich.", sagte er fest. Seine Augen hatten ein gefährliches Glitzern in sich.

"Harry, bitte…"

"Ich werde es nicht noch mal sagen." Harrys Gesicht hatte einen ungezähmten Ausdruck angenommen.

Draco versteifte sich, als er Harrys Blick sah. Er öffnete den Mund und Harry legte die kleine Pille hinein. "Nimm noch eine." Draco schluckte eine weitere Pille und schloss die Augen, als die treibende Empfindung begann ihn zu durchströmen. Er öffnete sie wieder, um seinen Lover anzusehen.

Dieser zwinkerte ihm zu und Draco sah ein goldenes Aufblitzen in Harrys Augen.

_Goldenes Aufblitzen?_

_Warte… dieser Dämon hatte goldene Augen. Feurige, schaurig goldene Augen._

Dracos Hals wurde trocken. Wie konnte das sein? Harry hat die Beschwörung abgebrochen! Das Ding konnte nicht immer noch in Harry sein, oder? Er versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was im Kerker passiert war. Hatte der Zauber geendet? Was sagte das Pergament über Tiberius über die Hinterlistigkeit dieses Zaubers?

"Kann ich eine haben?", fragte Blaise. Harry reichte Blaise eine Pille und schluckte sie. "Ohhh… scheiße.", murmelte er. Er blinzelte schnell hintereinander für etliche Sekunden.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco. Es wird ihn von unserer Spur abbringen, okay? Es bedeutet gar nichts.", zischte er.

Draco bemerkte, dass Harry nichts geschluckt hatte. Er hielt dies für sehr seltsam. Harry nahm sie _immer_.

"Willst du keine nehmen?"

"Nein."

Draco neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Wirklich?" Er ging auf Harry zu und nahm ihm eine Pille aus der Hand. "Nimm eine für mich." Er drückte sie gegen Harrys Lippen.

Harry wirbelte den Kopf herum. "Ich sagte, ich will nicht Draco."

Draco riss der Geduldsfaden. Er warf die Pille hart auf Harry. "Das ist doch Schwachsinn, Harry! Jetzt willst du dich anders benehmen, weil Blaise hier ist! Du weißt, dass du sonst ständig diese Teile in dich reinstopfst, als wären sie richtige Süßigkeiten!"

Harry griff Dracos Handgelenke. Dieser befreite sich aus Harrys Griff und der Schwarzhaarige stürzte auf ihn zu und packte ihn so fest an den Schultern, dass Draco vor Schmerz aufschrie. Harrys Finger gruben sich in ihn wie eisige Dolche. Er lehnte sich nah an Dracos Ohr. "Leg dich nicht mit mir an, Draco.", flüsterte er. "Ich weiß, dass du angepisst bist, aber wenn du noch mal so etwas machst, dann wird das letzte was du sehen wirst dein Herz in meiner Hand sein. Das ist meine einzige Warnung an dich." Er ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

In diesem Moment der Klarheit atmete Draco scharf ein. Es war, als ob die Scheuklappen von seinen Augen gerissen worden waren. Obwohl Harry vor ihm stand, konnte Draco nur die fürchterliche Kreatur aus dem Kerker sehen. Der Dämon kontrollierte Harry. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Die seltsame Augenfarbe, Hinkys beinaher Tod, die kalte Haut, das rohe Fleisch; Wie hatte er so blind sein können? Hatte Harry solch einen Einfluss auf ihn, dass er seinen Verstand total verloren hatte?

Der Dämon kontrollierte Harry, auch wenn Harry ihn nicht wirklich verletzt hatte oder außer Kontrolle schien. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät und es war immer noch Zeit, ihn zurückzuschicken, bevor er wirklich durchdrehen würde. Auch wenn Draco Harry geholfen hatte den Dämon zu beschwören, so wusste er nicht, was eine richtige Besessenheit einer Person antun konnte. Er musste mehr über Tiberius Malfoy herausfinden und wie die Familie es geschafft hat, den Dämon zu bannen. Er musste zurück in die Bibliothek.

Es war Zeit wieder ein Malfoy zu sein. Es war Zeit seine Gefühle wegzustecken. Er verdrängte seinen Schmerz, seine Eifersucht und Wut in die ungewollte-Gefühle Abteilung. Es tötete ihn von innen heraus, dass das passierte, aber er sagte sich immer wieder, dass es nicht wirklich Harry war. Und Harry hatte in einem Recht, keiner von ihnen konnte sich leisten, dass Blaise über ihre Beziehung plapperte. Blaise' Eindringen in sein Haus war ihm genauso willkommen, wie Furunkeln an seinem Arsch, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft sich jetzt damit zu beschäftigen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass jemand zu genau auf ihre Beziehung achtete. Wissend, dass sein Pate Severus schnell von den Drogen und dem Dämon erfahren würde. Severus würde es genießen, das Privileg zu erhalten Harry persönlich nach Askaban zu eskortieren. Severus würde es nicht interessieren, dass Draco Harry nie wieder sehen würde.

Er spitzte die Lippen und grinste sie beide an. "Nun, gut.", sagte er verärgert. "Habt bloß keinen Sex auf meinem Bett, okay? Tut es auf euren eigenen." Er schritt auf die Tür zu. "Ich bin sicher, ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir diese geschmacklose Vorstellung nichts ansehe."

Blaise grinste verrucht. "Du musst nicht gehen, Draco. Du kannst mitmachen, wenn du willst."

Draco unterdrückte den Drang seinen Freund zu greifen und dessen Juwelen abzureißen.

"Ich denke nicht." Er hielt an der Tür an und wandte sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf das Nachttischschränkchen. "Ich glaube ich brauche noch mehr von diesen." Er nahm weitere Pillen heraus und warf ihnen einen Blick zu. Blaise verschwendete keine Zeit. Er war wieder auf den Knien, sein Kopf bewegte sich in Harrys Schoß auf und ab. Draco verließ hastig den Raum.

Auf dem Korridor lehnte er sich gegen die Tür. Er sah auf die Pillen in seiner Hand hinunter.

Jetzt wusste er, warum Harry keine nehmen wollte. Die Pillen haben den Dämon die ganze Zeit gedämpft gehalten. Jetzt, da er befreit war, wollte er nicht mehr ruhig gestellt werden. Draco musste einen Weg finden Harry dazu zubekommen, welche zu nehmen, wenigstens um Harry entspannt zu halten, da er sich viel aggressiver, als normalerweise verhielt. Er fragte sich, wie lange er Zeit haben würde, bevor Harry gänzlich außer Kontrolle geriet.

Draco musste es richtig machen. Er wollte Harry zurück. Den echten Harry! Er steckte die Pillen in seine Hosentasche und ging in die Bibliothek.

-

Draco hatte sich durch jedes Stück Information gelesen, dass er in der Bibliothek über Tiberius Malfoy finden konnte. Nichts sagte ihm, wie er den Dämon loswerden konnte. Er seufzte lang gezogen und warf den gefühlt hundertsten Band auf den Tisch.

"Geechee!", rief er und rieb sich die Augen.

Plopp! "Ja, Master Draco?"

"Ist Blaise immer noch hier?"

Geechee runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, Master. Blaise ist noch im Manor, Sir."

Dracos Augen verengten sich verärgert.

"Bleibst Blaise zum Abendessen, Master?"

"Nein, wird er nicht. Er wird bald gehen."

Geechee blickte auf die Bücher. "Sucht Master Draco etwas? Geechee kann Master Draco helfen."

"Ich suche nach Informationen über Tiberius Malfoy, aber es gibt hier nichts, das mir hilft."

Geechees Augen traten hervor. "Tiberius Malfoy, Sir? Hat Master die Wahrheit akzeptiert, die Geechee gesagt hat? Versucht Master den Dämon von Harry Potter zu vertreiben?"

Draco lehnte sich aufgeregt vor. "Weißt du, wie man es macht?"

Geechee schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein, Master Draco. Geechee weiß nicht, wie es getan wurde. Aber Master Draco könnte Tiberius Malfoy fragen. Das Portrait vom toten Master hängt im Westflügel."

Draco sprang auf. "Zeig es mir."

"Toter Master Malfoy wird Master Draco nichts sagen. Toter Master ist sehr unangenehm zu allen. Geechee denkt, dass toter Master wütend ist, solange alleine gelassen und als Schande bezeichnet worden zu sein."

"Ich muss es versuchen, Geechee."

Geechee führte Draco in einen der Salons im ersten Stock. Draco erinnerte sich nicht einmal an den Raum. Es gab so viele in diesem Haus. Geechee deutete auf ein Portrait eines blonden Mannes, dessen Haare in langen, gewellten Strähnen herunter hingen. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, auf welcher das Malfoy Wappen aufgestickt war. Unter seinen Augen hatte er dunkle Ringe und sein Gesicht zuckte, als hätte er einen Tick. Er starrte Draco an, als dieser dem Rahmen näher kam.

"Aah… der Erbe von Lucius. Der junge Draco, nicht wahr? Was bringt dich auf diese Seite des Manor? Du hast uns mit deiner Anwesenheit seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr beehrt." Er sah ihn gering schätzend an.

"Uns?" Der Mann war alleine auf dem Bild.

Tiberius' Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Wir sind nie alleine. Da ist immer jemand weiteres."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sie waren von einem Dämon besessen, nicht wahr? Aber Sie konnten ihn loswerden. Wie?"

"Ist das der Grund warum du gekommen bist? Um mich mit Fragen darüber zu quälen? Verschwinde sofort!" Der Mann wandte sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

"Ich bin nicht hier, um sie zu quälen. Ich muss es wirklich wissen. Ich forsche nach etwas.", sagte Draco.

"Forschen? Bin ich ein Projekt für dich? Ich bin dein Urahne und du solltest mir Respekt gegenüber zeigen! Was für eine Unverschämtheit!"

Draco seufzte schwach. Warum war es so schwierig und nervtötend sich mit der Familie zu beschäftigen? Die Toten waren genauso schlimm wie die Lebenden.

Draco versuchte eine andere Taktik. "My Lord, bitte. Ich würde wirklich gerne mehr darüber erfahren, was Ihnen passiert ist. Sie sind offensichtlich ein mächtiger Zauberer, da sie fähig waren, eine Dämonenbesessenheit abzuwenden. Ich möchte nur von dem besten lernen."

Tiberius schwellte seine Brust. "Nun ja, es war eine ziemliche Meisterleistung, versichere ich dir. Schwächere Zauberer hätten es nicht geschafft." Er blickte Draco nun mit neuer Würdigung an. "Wenigstens einer meiner einfachen Nachkommen erkennt das. Ich schätze, ich kann dir eine Audienz gewähren. Was begehrst du zu wissen?"

"Ich möchte wissen, wie man ihn bannen kann, wenn er beschworen wurde." Tiberius blickte ihn scharf an. "Mit so etwas ist nicht zu spaßen! Ich hoffe, dass du dir keinen Scherz erlaubst. Spiele nicht mit den Kreaturen der Unterwelt, junger Draco."

"Es ist kein Scherz. Ich muss es wirklich wissen. Es ist wichtig."

"Du bist nicht mit einem verknüpft, oder? Bei der Liebe von Merlin! Das Buch hätte zerstört werden sollen, als ich mich von dieser Seuche befreit hatte. Leider gab es jene, die meinten, es wäre vorteilhaft die Kontrolle über einen Schattendämon zu haben."

"Nein, ich bin nicht mit einem verknüpft. Aber jemand anderes ist es. Bitte, ich muss ihm helfen, ihn loszuwerden."

"Dieser Mann, ist er ein Vargulf? Wie kann das sein? Der Werwolfklan starb zu meiner Zeit aus. Ich dachte nicht, dass noch welche übrig seien."

"Nein, ist er nicht. Aber er wurde von einem angegriffen, oder zumindest von einem Werwolf, der einen Teil der Fähigkeiten eines Vargulfs hatte. Ich weiß nicht alle Details über den Angreifer."

Tiberius schien einen Moment in Gedanken versunken zu sein. "Wenn dein Freund kein Vargulf ist, dann könnte es vielleicht nicht so schwierig werden, die Kreatur zu bannen. Du müsstest den Werwolf finden, der ihn angegriffen hat. Es gibt Wege die Präsenz zu entfernen. Einer dieser Wege ist der Exorzismus. Muggle wenden es seit vielen Jahrhunderten an."

"Exorzismus? Was ist das?" Draco hatte noch nie davon gehört.

"Es ist eine Muggle Erfindung, um Dämonen von dem zu lösen, der mit ihm verknüpft ist. Es ist ein komplizierter Prozess. Du kannst es vielleicht für deinen Freund benutzen, aber du brauchst andere, die dir helfen; sehr starke Zauberer. Du musst das Buch haben aus dem der Dämon gekommen ist, es ist das Tor zu seiner Hölle. Der Zauber muss gebrochen werden. Wie lange ist der Dämon schon befreit?"

"Er wurde letzte Nacht beschworen. Es war Neumond."

"Aah… Er hat deinen Freund überzeugt, ihn zu befreien. Ja, das ist seine Art. Er ist sehr schwach bei Neumond, aber es hilft ihm, versteckt zu bleiben, sodass niemand darauf aufmerksam wird, was vor sich geht. Es verging fast ein Jahr, bevor mein Vater bemerkte, dass ich nicht ich selbst war. Der Dämon hat die Dinge still und heimlich gemacht. Es ist ein Glück, dass du von seiner Existenz weißt. Jedoch wird es dadurch zu einer tödlichen Gefahr für dich, junger Draco. Du musst vorsichtig sein. Dieser Freund, ist er ein mächtiger Zauberer?"

Draco nickte. "Sehr mächtig."

"Also liebt er nicht?"

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Wenn er ein Freund der Malfoy ist, dann muss er ein Slytherin sein. Er wird es nicht mögen die Macht, der der Dämon ihm bietet, aufzugeben. Es wird viel schwerer sein, wenn er gegen dich ankämpft."

"Er ist ein verdammter Gryffindor! Er liebt alles und jeden. Er versucht jeden vor allem zu beschützen. Ich denke nicht, dass er die Macht haben will. Er ist der verdammte Junge, der lebt.", sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen.

Tiberius richtete sich hastig auf. "Ein Gryffindor? Derjenige, der den Plan des Dunklen Lords vereitelt hat? Harry Potter??"

Draco verdrehte nochmals die Augen. Es war eine Schande, dass sogar die Portraits wussten wer Harry war.

"Ja, genau der."

Tiberius starrte Draco an. "Junger Draco, wie kam es, dass du dich mit ihm angefreundet hast? Er wurde nicht von Salazar ausgewählt. Er hat Lord Voldemort die Stirn geboten und deinen Vater sehr verärgert. Warum hilfst du ihm? Sicherlich würde es der Familie sehr gelegen kommen, sich von dieser Seuche zu befreien."

"Es würde so scheinen, ja. Nun, ich habe meine Gründe, okay?"

Tiberius sah ihn skeptisch an, aber dann nahm sein Gesicht einen träumerischen Ausdruck an, als ob er sich an etwas erinnerte. Er schaute auf Draco hinab.

"Ich nehme an, deine Freundschaft mit diesem jungen Mann ist ein Geheimnis?"

"Natürlich. Denken Sie, ich bin ein Idiot? Ich bin trotz allem ein Malfoy."

"Ich wünsche den Grund zu erfahren, warum du ihm hilfst, junger Draco."

"Schauen Sie, ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Werden Sie mir helfen oder nicht?"

"Nein! Du wirst mir den Grund sagen, oder ich werde dir nicht länger helfen."

Draco verzog den Mund. Dämliches, erpresserisches Portrait!

"Wir sind gute Freunde, okay? Ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt."

Es herrschte Stille von dem Portrait.

Bei Merlins Barte! Draco hatte es bisher vor niemand anderem als Harry zugegeben. Und seit dieser Nacht hatten sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Er wollte es so beibehalten. Aber leider…

"Ich liebe ihn, okay? Sind Sie jetzt glücklich?"

Das Portrait von Tiberius sah erfreut aus. Er blickte für einen Moment verschwörerisch umher. Dann lehnte er sich nah and en Rahmen heran.

"Es gab ein reizendes Mädchen, das ich einst kannte. Anne war eine Hufflepuff. Sie war reinblütig, aber mein Vater wollte nichts davon hören, weil sie nicht in Slytherin war. Zuerst trotzte ich meinem Vater und wollte sie zur Braut nehmen. Aber er drohte mir, mich zu enterben. Ich brauchte meine Familie, wegen dem was ich war: Ein Werwolf. Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich es alleine schaffen würde. Also habe ich mich seinen Wünschen gebeugt und habe sie verloren. Sie heiratete einen anderen Mann. Doch nach all den Jahrhunderten denke ich immer noch an sie."

"Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sie mir das erzählt haben?"

Tiberius lächelte traurig. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre stark genug gewesen mich gegen meine Familie zu wehren und bei Anne zu bleiben. Ich habe diese Entscheidung seit dem immer bereut. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du deinem Freund beistehst, trotz dessen dein Vater ihn verachtet. Lasse nicht zwischen dir und jemanden kommen, den du einen Freund nennst."

"Das beabsichtige ich nicht. Sagen Sie mir was ich tun muss."

-

Draco lief in die große Küche. Fünf Elfen arbeiteten dort an unterschiedlichen Aufträgen. Sie sahen überrascht auf, als sie Draco bemerkten.

"Master Draco! Was tust du hier? Ist etwas nicht gut, Master?" Riefen sie alle mit Sorge in jedem Satz.

"Wo ist die Mahlzeit, die ihr für Harry vorbereitet?"

"Sie ist dort, Master." Der Elf deutete auf ein rohes Stück Fleisch in einer großen Pfanne. Draco ging hinüber und nahm die Pillen aus der Tasche. Auch zog er eine kleine Phiole mit einem Schlaftrank heraus.

"Ich brauche einen Mörtel und ein Pistill, um diese zu zerstoßen."

"Misty wird es tun, Master."

Draco ging zur Seite, als die Elfe einen Mörtel nahm und die Pillen zu einem feinen Pulver zerdrückte. Als sie fertig war, sah sie Draco abwartend an. Draco sah zu dem Steak. Es war unmöglich, dass Harry es nicht bemerken würde, wenn ein feines Pulver sein rohes Fleisch dekorierte. Er blickte auf die Trinkkelche.

"Misty, gehe sicher, dass Harry seinen Kelch bekommt." Er deutete auf einen von ihnen. "Er muss den gesamten Inhalt trinken, okay?" Draco schüttete den Inhalt des Mörtels in den Kelch.

"Master Draco, Sir? Warum will Master Harry Potter mit Drogen betäuben? Warum versteinert Master ihn nicht einfach?"

"Bedenke deine Position, Elfe! Ich habe meine Gründe für mein Tun. Gehe nur sicher, dass er den Kelch erhält. Ich werde ihn jetzt zum Abendsessen holen." Draco verließ die Küche.

-

Draco stand vor seiner Schlafzimmertür, sich zwingend hinein zu gehen. Er fühlte den Türknauf in seiner Hand, betend, dass er die Stärke besaß, sie runterzudrücken und zu tun, was er tun musste. Er hoffte, dass er seinem besten Freund und der Liebe seines jungen Lebens verzeihen konnte. Und ihm selbst.

Er drückte die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer.

Blaise lag schlafend im Bett. Harry hockte am Ende des Bettes und beobachtete den schlafenden Teenager. Er schwebte am Ende der Matratze, nur mit den Fußspitzen das Bett berührend. Es war für einen Menschen unmöglich in dieser Position das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber Harry tat es mit Leichtigkeit. Dracos Mund öffnete sich vor Schock und Schrecken.

Harry wandte seinen Kopf um und Gedanken, welche nicht seine eigenen waren, kamen ihm in den Sinn.

Der Dämon beobachtete den blonden Malfoy, als dieser sich ihm und seinem Wirt näherte. Sie waren immer blond, erinnerte er sich. Haare wie das eines Einhorns. Dieser Junge war wunderschön, wie sein vorheriger Wirt. Der neue Wirt war kein Malfoy, aber dieser schwarzhaarige Junge sah ziemlich umwerfend aus. Der Dämon war überrascht gewesen.

Er zuerst erfreut gewesen, als der Werwolf das Buch aus der Bibliothek genommen hat. Jedoch war er nicht die richtige Art Lykanthrop, also hatte der Dämon abgewartet, still und wütend, auf eine neue Gelegenheit, auf eine weitere Chance. Sicherlich gab es jemanden, der ihn zurückholen konnte. Er hatte den Jungen gespürt, als der Werwolf das Buch überreichte.

Der Dämon hatte den Vargulf in dem Dunkelhaarigen gerochen und war wieder erfreut. Der Junge war offen und eifrig zu lesen. Er war ein Zauberer, was alles noch besser machte. Er wusste sofort, dass er kein Malfoy war. Der Junge hatte anderes Blut; einen Teil aus einer alten Linie und dann Blut, das verdorben war. Dieser Teil fürchtete Magie und die Macht der Dunkelheit. Sie fürchtete alles, was nicht ihrs war. Dieser Junge war eine Mischung aus beidem. Der Dämon fand dies sehr seltsam. Er kannte nur alte, reine Linien.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge war kompliziert. Ständig schwirrten Namen und Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Die Wut, der Schmerz und die Leidenschaft brannten immer unter der Oberfläche. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Severus, Lucius. Riesiger Zorn, genug um eine Macht zu erschaffen, die alle zerstören konnten, die in seinen Weg kamen. Der Wirt könnte ein großer Schwarzmagier werden.

Sirius, Lily, James, Cedric. Riesiger Schmerz und großes Leid waren mit diesen Bildern verknüpft. Die Gedanken daran waren stark in ihm.

Der Dämon war solche Gefühle von Liebe nicht gewohnt. Er war verwirrt. Der Wirt hatte einen Überfluss daran, für die, die um ihn herum waren.

Das komplett verdorbene Mädchen, Hermine genannt. Eine sehr intelligente Hexe. Der Dämon hatte nie jemanden so Schlaues in diesem Alter gesehen. Die reine Linie der rothaarigen Weasleys. Das junge Mädchen liebte seinen Wirt mit all ihrer Hexenessenz. Sie war gefährlich und würde dem Dämon ärger bereiten. Sie beobachtete seinen Wirt immer genau. Ihr Bruder war nicht so aufmerksam, aber er war sehr beschützend. Er konnte ebenso zum Problem werde. Der Werwolf mit der sanften Seele war schon problematisch. Remus würde wissen, dass er da war. Der Dämon war nie jemanden wie ihm begegnet. Die ruhige Entschlossenheit passte nicht zu der Kreatur, die in Remus wohnte.

Sein Wirt fühlte noch tiefere Liebe und Leidenschaft für diesen Malfoy. Draco. Der Junge war ebenso voller Liebe für seinen Wirt. Dieser Malfoy hatte eine tiefe Bindung mit dem Dunkelhaarigen. Er gefährdete die Existenz des Dämons. Liebe war eine mächtige Waffe, etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er sie besiegen konnte. Nur durch Lügen und Tod konnte Liebe vereitelt werden. Die zwei Feinde und bitteren Rivalen waren ineinander verliebt. Wie bittersüß. Es würde den Tod des Einen durch die Hand des Anderen zu einem noch erschütternden Moment machen.

Der Dämon würde sich nicht wieder in ein Buch bannen lassen. Nicht noch ein Mal. Er würde überleben. Er würde töten, wenn es nötig war. Dieser Malfoy würde ihn nicht aufhalten.

Der Malfoy sprach zu ihm.

"Sorry, was hast du gesagt, Draco?", fragte Harry. Er hockte immer noch am Ende des Bettes.

Draco blickte verärgert, als er Blaise auf dem Bett liegen sah. Harry sprang leichtfüßig vom Bett herunter und ging hinüber zu Draco. Er zog ihn zu seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn hart auf die Lippen.

"Du bist nicht sauer, oder Draco? Es war notwendig. Du willst doch nicht, dass er uns alles verdirbt, nicht wahr?" Er strich mit seiner kalten Hand über Dracos Wange. Draco schauderte unwillkürlich.

"Hast du ihn gefickt?"

"Ja, aber er war nicht so gut wie du, keine Angst." Harry sah zu Blaise. "Er hat überhaupt keine Ausdauer. Armes Ding, ich hoffe es geht ihm gut." Harry grinste teuflisch.

Es war etwas an Harrys Grinsen, dass Draco nervös machte. Er blickte zu Blaise hinüber, welcher unnatürlich still auf dem Bett lag. Draco erschrak und hastete zum Bett hinüber. Er überblickte die Gestalt seines Freundes und seufzte erleichtert, als er sah, dass sich seine Brust hob und senkte, jedoch sehr langsam und ungleichmäßig. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte den bronzefarbenen Slytherin. Dessen Kopf fiel zur Seite und Draco sah en Blutrinnsal aus seinem Mund laufen.

"Blaise! Blaise!" Draco rüttelte ihn wieder, doch Blaise rührte sich nicht. Der Blonde starrte Harry an.

"Was ist passiert? Was hast du getan?"

"Ich habe ihm nur gegeben, was er wollte: Eine Nacht mit mir." Seine Augen strahlten für einen Moment golden.

"Es muss mehr passiert sein. Er ist bewusstlos, verdammt!"

"Vielleicht war ich ein wenig härter, als er es gewöhnt ist." Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es fiel ihm schwer, den Mann vor ihm nicht zu hassen. Er wollte nichts mehr, als den Dämon einfach herauszuprügeln.

"Nun, du hilfst damit nicht. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist. Geechee!"

Plopp! "Ja, Master?"

Er bemerkte, dass es ziemlich… seltsam für die Elfe aussehen musste. Geechee überblickte die Situation in wenigen Sekunden. Ein halbnackter, Dämonbesessener Lover, ein nackter, bewusstloser bester Freund und ein aufgebrachter Master. Würde das ausreichen, um es zusammenzufassen?

"Braucht Master seine Geechee, um Blaise zu helfen, Sir?" Sie wandte ihre großen Augen auf Harry, welcher sie finster anstarrte. Geechee blickte ihn angewidert an und Harry zuckte überrascht.

"Du bist nicht wie die anderen Elfen. Du stöhnst und jammerst nicht, wie ein armseliger Wurm, so wie der Rest deiner Art."

Geechee wuchs ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe. "Geechee wird zu deinem Vergnügen nicht kriechen. Geechee weiß, was du bist. Du bist die faulste Kreatur!"

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ist das so? Und ich dachte, ich wäre der Retter der Zaubererwelt." Er lachte dunkel und fixierte Draco mit einem eiskalten Blick. "Habe ich dich nicht vor deinen Elfen gewarnt? Wenn du sie nicht kontrollieren kannst, dann werde ich es tun."

Draco wollte nicht, dass sie die Geschehnisse wiederholten.

"Geechee! Bring uns etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Sag Misty, sie soll heraufschicken, was sie vorbereitet hat." Er sah die Elfe streng an.

Harrys Gesicht wurde verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Doch dann lächelte er wieder.

"Kreacher!"

Es gab ein lautes Plopp und der alte, runzlige Hauself erschien. Seine zerlumpte Bedeckung sah noch dreckiger als üblich aus. Der Elf blinzelte und sein Blick fiel zuerst auf Draco.

"Der Großneffe meiner Mistress. Der jüngste Malfoy. Ist dies das Zuhause von Master Lucius?" Ein aufgeregter Unterton schwang in seiner sonst so monotonen Stimme mit. Er war offensichtlich glücklich über diese Wendung.

Sein Kopf wirbelte herum und er starrte in Harrys Augen.

"Ahhh… das ist unerwartet. Kreachers unwürdiger Halbblut-Master ist im Haus der nobelsten Malfoys. Kreacher will nicht wissen, warum unwürdiger Master gerufen hat. Kreacher ist es egal."

Draco war entsetzt. Er hatte nie von solch einer Respektlosigkeit eines Elfen gehört. Wenn sein Vater hier wäre, würde der Kopf des Elfen spätestens jetzt rollen. Draco war kurz davor, ihn selbst einen Tritt zu verpassen. Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit Harry zu sprechen?

"Das ist dein Elf? Warum redet er so mit dir? Oh, er verdient definitiv eine Bestrafung."

Harry wandte vor Liebe glitzernde Augen auf Draco, welcher überrascht und erfreut errötete. Er könnte fast vergessen, dass es der Dämon war.

"Ja, genauso sehe ich es auch." Harry lächelte den Elf unheilvoll an. Kreacher verengte seine großen Augen. Er sah Harry unsicher an.

"Kreacher versteht das nicht. Unwürdiger Master ist nicht… allein. Kreacher findet das seltsam." Er blinzelte, als ob er versuchte Harry klarer zu sehen.

"Du brauchst das nicht zu verstehen! Du bist ein Hauself! Du tust was man dir sagt.", rief Draco. "Deine vorherige Mistress muss sehr schwach gewesen sein, wenn sie dich und deine Respektlosigkeit geduldet hat."

Kreacher wandte seine mörderisch glitzernden Augen auf Draco zu. "Mistress kam aus dem gar Noblen Haus der Blacks. Mistress war perfekt. Kreacher versteht nicht, warum junger Draco mit unwürdigen Halbblütern verkehrt. Draco Malfoy ist ein Blutsverräter! Oh, was würde meine arme Mistress davon halten?"

"Blutsverräter?! Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen? Bestrafe dich sofort selbst!", verlangte Draco wütend.

"Nur Master kann Kreacher Befehle erteilen. Oh, Kreachers arme Mistress würde beschämt sein."

Draco knurrte den Elf an und blickte zu Harry. Dieser fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Zähne und begann dann zu grinsen. "Hol deinen Zauberstab, Draco."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber holte seinen Zauberstab. Er versuchte ihn Harry zu reichen, aber diese nahm ihn nicht an. "Wende ihn an"

Draco sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus. "Was anwenden?"

Harry antwortete nicht.

Draco erschrak, als er realisierte, was Harry meinte. Er starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Du machst Witze, oder?"

"Nein."

"Harry, ich kann das nicht tun."

Harry ging zu ihm hinüber und stellte sich hinter Draco. Er lehnte sich vor und begann an über Dracos Ohr zu lecken. "Doch, du kannst es, Draco."

Draco erschauderte, als Lippen über seinen Hals wanderten. Die Zunge neckte sanft seine Haut.

"Ich kann nicht, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der richtigen seelischen Verfassung bin, um das zu tun."

"Dieser Elf hat Sirius' Tod verursacht. Du weißt, wie viel Sirius mir bedeutet hat. Er war dein Blutsverwandter. Kreacher hat mich und Sirius angelogen und so konnte Bellatrix ihn erwischen. Wenn Kreacher nicht getan hätte, was er getan hat, wäre nichts davon passiert. Es war Bellatrix, welche die Situation im Ministerium verbockt hat, Draco. Deshalb ist dein Vater in Askaban. Sie tat nicht, was sie sollte."

Draco sah den Elf voller Abscheu an.

Aber Harry war noch nicht fertig. "Du siehst wie respektlos er ist. Er nannte dich einen Blutsverräter. Er denkt, ich bin ein unwürdiger Master und Zauberer. Bin ich deiner nicht würdig, Draco? Willst du anstatt mir einen Reinblut haben?" Er begann an Dracos Hals zu saugen und reichte um in herum, um eine Hand in Dracos Hose gleiten zu lassen. Er fühlte die wachsende Erregung.

Dracos Atem beschleunigte sich. Er drehte sich um, um Harry zu küssen. Harry presste seine Lippen du Dracos, dann streckte er seine andere Hand aus und griff nach Dracos Hand, welche den Zauberstab hielt. Er half Draco den Stab auf den Elf zu richten.

"Du weißt, dass du es willst, Draco. Wende den Unverzeihlichen an. Tu es, Draco!"

Draco sah zu Harry, Aufregung stieg in ihm hoch. "Tu es, Draco.", zischte Harry in sein Ohr. "Es ist nur ein Elf. Er hat Sirius verraten, hat ihn töten lassen. Meinen Paten, Draco. Er war meine Familie. Verletze den Elf, wie er mich verletzt hat." Harry begann Draco zu streicheln. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihm. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, Harrys Hand auf seiner. Dieser lehnte sich vor und versenkte seine Zähne in Dracos Hals und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit seines Streichelns.

Dracos Verstand war leer, als die unglaublichen Empfindungen durch ihn rauschten. Harrys Hand fühlte sich unglaublich an, auch wenn sie eiskalt war. Er sah hinab auf Kreacher, der bei dem Anblick das Gesicht verzog. "Kreacher ist angeekelt davon. Blutsverräter und Halbblut.", murmelte er leise.

"Crucio!"

Kreachers Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, kurz bevor der Zauber ihn traf. Der Elf quiekte vor Schmerz auf, fiel zurück und zuckte auf dem Boden. Seine Ohren schlugen mitleidig umher und durchdringende, schrille Schreie entkamen ihm. Draco atmete heftig, als er den zuckenden Elfen beobachtete. Lust strömte durch Dracos Körper, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine Augen weiteten sich. Harry biss sanft in sein Ohrläppchen hinein. Draco erschauderte nochmals, während der Elf vor Schmerz wimmerte. Er wandte sich keuchend zu Harry um und nahm den Zauber von dem Elf.

Harry sah Draco in die Augen. Dann drehte er Dracos Kopf mit seiner Hand zurück zu dem Elf. "Tu es noch mal, Draco." Die goldenen Flecken in seinen Augen tanzten vor Begierde.

Draco sah hinab auf Kreacher. Der Elf hatte sich zusammengerollt und klagte leise. Er sah sogar noch armseliger, als seine eigenen Elfen aus. Harrys Hand verstärkte den Druck um seinen Penis und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Spitze. Draco schrie auf, er war kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Er konnte Harrys heißem Atem auf seinem Hals fühlen.

"Mach es mir Recht, Draco. Liebst du mich nicht?", flüsterte Harry und seine Zähne versenkten sich hart und schmerzvoll in Dracos Hals.

"Gott, ja, Harry.", keuchte er. Mit seiner freien Hand hielt er sich an Harry fest, um sich zu stabilisieren.

"Tu es." Er verschnellte den Rhythmus um Dracos Erektion. Harry konnte die pulsierenden Venen fühlen, als sich Dracos Körper auf den Orgasmus vorbereitete.

"Crucio!" Dracos Samen schoss gegen Harrys Hand. Harry grinste, als sich Dracos ekstatische Schrei mit Kreachers Schmerzensschreien vermischten.

-

Geechee überblickte den Raum mit großer Beklommenheit. Sie hatte das Essen dabei, wie Draco verlangt hatte. Der Zabini Junge lag immer noch regungslos auf dem Bett. Ihre Elfenmagie spürte, dass er noch am Leben war, aber eine Art Hirnblutung hatte. Er brauchte sofort einen Heiler.

Dieser andere Hauself, Kreacher, lag wie ein schrumpeliges Häufchen auf dem Boden. Auch er war noch am Leben, jedoch nur knapp. Jeder Hauself im Manor hatte seine Schreie gehört, als er mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert wurde. Die Elfen hatten mitleidig gejammert für ihren leidenden Artgenossen. Aber was konnten sie tun? Master Draco stand unter dem Zauber von Harry Potter. Nun, eigentlich von dem Dämon, der wieder zwischen ihnen befreit worden war.

Geechees Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, dass Master Draco auf dem Tisch saß, seine Beine um Harry geschlungen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge stieß tief in ihn. Master Draco umklammerte ihn fest, eine Hand strich durch das schwarze Haar. Er stöhnte und keuchte vor Lust. Wenn Geechee nicht gewusst hätte, was mit Harry war, so hätte sie vor Entzückung in die Hände geklatscht. Aber so wie es um ihn stand verzweifelte sie bei dem Anblick. Armer Master Draco. Das war nicht gut.

"Master Draco, hör auf! Das ist nicht richtig! Blaise Zabini braucht einen Heiler, Master!"

Keiner der beiden Jungen schenkte ihr Beachtung.

"Oh Gott…ja", schrie Draco, als Harry begann teuflisch in ihn zu stoßen.

"Master Draco!"

Handy wandte seinen Kopf, um die Elfe anzusehen. Geechees Ohren bebten, als sie Harry ansah. Seine Augen waren komplett goldfarben. Er grinste sie an und sie sah, dass Blut an seinen Zähnen klebte. Geechee bemerkte, dass Dracos Hals voller Bisswunden war.

"Du wirst Master Draco nicht verletzen!", schrie sie und sandte einen rotflackernden Zauber auf ihn.

Harry zischte wütend und zog sich aus Draco, welcher plötzlich auf den Boden stürzte. Er sah benommen aus.

Harry schickte einen Zauber auf Geechee. Doch diese verschwand mit einem Plopp und tauchte neben Draco wieder auf.

"Master Draco! Steh auf, Master! Du bist in Gefahr!" Sie zog an seinem Arm und versuchte ihn somit hochzuziehen.

"Geechee?", keuchte er. Er kämpfte, um sich aufzusetzen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich so leicht an. "Was ist los?"

"Master! Pass auf!", schrie sie. Draco drehte sich zu langsam, um den Zauber zu sehen, der ihn und Geechee durch den Raum fliegen ließ. Sie beide trafen mit einem lauten Klatschen an die Wand.

"Harry! Was zum Teufel?", stöhnte Draco. Sein Rücken brannte vor Schmerz. Er zog sich hoch, nur um Harry direkt vor sich stehend zu sehen. Draco wünschte er hätte seinen Lover in diesem Moment nicht angesehen.

Harry sah verdammt beängstigend aus. Seine Haaren standen ihm zu Berge, von seiner Lippe tropfte Blut und seine Augen waren nun so komplett golden, dass keine Pupille mehr zu sehen war.

"Draco. Töte sie."

"Was?"

"Töte sie, jetzt."

Geechee war wieder auf den Beinen. Sie hob beide Hände und streckte sie nach Harry aus. Dieser flog etliche Meter zurück, landete jedoch auf den Füßen.

"Geechee! Hör auf!", schrie Draco. Ein rotfarbener Crucio verfehlte ihn knapp und flog an seinem Kopf vorbei. Geechee verschwand erneut mit einem lauten Plopp.

"Harry! Hör auf!" Draco bemerkte, dass er keine Hose trug. Wundervoll. Er stand in der Kampfzone zwischen seinem Dämon Lover und seiner Hauselfe. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn ihm sein bestes Stück erhalten bleibe.

Geechee erschien auf dem Tisch. "Geh zurück, wo du hergekommen bist, Dämon!", schrie sie und sandte einen weiteren Zauber. Harry bewegte sich so schnell, dass Draco nur eine verschwommene Gestalt sehen konnte. Fuck.

Draco rannte hinüber zu seiner Hose und zog sie sich hastig über. Er griff seinen Zauberstab vom Boden und wandte sich um, um Harry zu finden. Ein weiterer Zauber flog an seinem Kopf vorbei und zerschlug den Spiegel hinter ihm. Der Spiegel zerschellte laut und die silbernen Splitter fielen zu Boden.

Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. "STUPOR!", schrie er. Das rote Licht schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und direkt auf sein Ziel zu. Harry drehte sich um, gerade als der Zauber ihn traf. Er flog zurück, gegen einen Bettpfosten und landete auf Blaise, den Jungen tief in die Matratze drückend.

"Geechee! Hol den Kelch, jetzt!" Er rannte hinüber zu Harry, welcher sich erstaunlicher weise noch bewegte, wenn auch langsam. Er starrte Draco aus hasserfüllten Augen an. Draco schluckte schwer.

"Harry, es tut mir leid. Aber ich muss das tun." Geechee erschien mit dem Kelch neben Draco. "Fessel ihn, Geechee." Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum der Versteinerungszauber nicht funktioniert hat. Harry hätte bewegungslos sein müssen. Geechee wandte einen Fesselzauber auf Harry an, aber Harry wehrte sich weiterhin, jedoch geschwächt.

Draco wusste, dass es ihm nicht möglich sein würde die Flüssigkeit Harrys Hals hinunter zu bekommen, wenn dieser sich weiterhin so wehrte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf ihn.

"Stupor! Gott, Harry! Es tut mir Leid." Draco wollte heulen. Harry fiel zurück, doch sein Körper zuckte immer noch.

"Verdammt! Halte ihn fest, Geechee!" Draco sprang auf ihn, setzte sich auf Harrys Hüften du versuchte mit den Knien Harrys Hände unten zu halten. Er griff Harrys Kopf und dieser zischte und wandte sich heftig. "Gib ihm den Trank, Geechee!"

Geechee lehnte sich über das Bett und versuchte die Flüssigkeit in Harrys Mund zu schütten. Harry drückte sein Kreuz durch und zuckte unter Draco, welcher ihn kaum festhalten konnte. Geechee schaffte es ein wenig Flüssigkeit in Harrys Mund zu bekomme und Draco hielt ihm die Nase zu, sodass er schlucken musste.

In diesem Moment entschied Blaise sich zu regen. Draco hatte fast vergessen, dass er da war. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er abgelenkt, um auf seinen halbtoten, besten Freund zu blicken. Das war alles, was Harry brauchte.

Draco wimmerte, als sich eine kalte Hand schmerzvoll um sein Handgelenk legte. Er bemerkte, dass Harrys Hand frei war.

"Geechee!" Aber es war zu spät- Harry schleuderte die Hauselfe gegen den Kamin. Sie blieb wie tot liegen. Er wandte seine Augen auf Draco.

Draco fühlte die Energie aufwallen, bevor er durch den Raum flog. Er traf auf die Schranktür und das Mahagoniholz splitterte. Er stöhnte und Harry stand vor ihm, bevor er sich überhaupt erholen konnte,

"Du hast versuchst mir wehzutun, Draco. Ich bin enttäuscht. Dafür wirst du zahlen."

"Harry, bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Du benimmst dich komisch. Lass mich dir helfen."

Seine Worte wurden durch Harry abgebrochen, indem dieser Dracos Hals zusammendrückte. Draco krallte sich in Harrys Unterarme, versuchend den eisernen Griff zu lockern.

"…'arry, n-nicht." Harry presste Draco an die harte Wand. Er lehnte sich nah an Dracos Gesicht heran. Dann bemerkte er einen Glassplitter auf den Boden. Er beförderte das Stück zu ihm hinauf.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich aufschneide? Du bist so hübsch. Vielleicht sollte ich das hier benutzen, damit du nicht mehr so hübsch anzusehen bist." Er drückte die Scherbe in Dracos Gesicht, dessen Auge um einen halben Zentimeter verfehlend. Er fühlte den Splitter durch seine Haut schneiden, Blut lief über sein Gesicht und er keuchte und spuckte. Ihm wurde schwindelig und der Raum begann sich um ihn zu drehen. Oh Gott, er würde sterben. Durch die Hand seines Lovers.

Wie beschissen war das?

Plötzlich zitterte Harry heftig. Er ließ Draco los und stolperte zurück. Draco fiel auf die Knie, hustend und nach Luft ringend. Er schaffte es aufzublicken. Harry stand scheinbar geschockt vor ihm.

"Draco?", sagte Harry. Er sah komplett fassungslos drein.

"Harry?", sagte Draco mit kaum hörbarer, heiserer Stimme. Er rappelte sich zu einer stehend Position auf.

"Harry? Ich bin es." Draco ging auf ihn zu.

"Oh Gott, Draco." Harry verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Schmerzen. Er wich vor ihm zurück und stolperte über Kreachers Körper. Er blickte erschrocken auf den Elf. Dann stand er still da und begann am ganzen Körper stark zu zittern.

"Harry, kann ich dir helfen?" Draco ging wieder auf ihn zu, seine Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt, um zu zeigen, dass er keinen Zauberstab hatte. War das verrückt?

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und rief den Elfenkörper zu sich. Kreachers Kopf schwang herum, wie der einer Marionette ohne Schnüre. Er sah wieder zu Draco.

"Draco…", flüsterte er.

Dann verschwand er aus dem Raum.

_Flashback end_

-

Draco fiel zurück auf das Bett. Die Geschichte hatte ihn erschöpft. Er wollte einfach nur schlafen und so tun, als wäre nichts davon passiert.

Severus und Remus waren sprachlos. Sie beide sahen Draco an, als könnten sie nicht glauben, was er gerade erzählt hatte.

Remus brach das Schweigen zuerst. "Was ist mit Blaise passiert?"

"Ich habe einen Elf beauftragt ihn nach St Mungos zu bringen. Sie haben seiner Mutter bescheid gesagt."

"Ist er am Leben, Draco?", keifte Severus.

"Ja, er wird wieder gesund werden. Dank Merlin erinnert er sich nicht an das, was passiert ist."

"Oh ja, das ist ein Segen.", sagte Severus trocken

"Und du denkst, dass Harry für einen Moment er selbst war?", fragte Remus.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was los war. Ich denke, er hat versucht gegen den Dämon anzukämpfen, als dieser versuchte mich zu töten."

"Wie wundervoll, dass er so sorgsam ist.", höhnte Severus. Remus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Severus atmete hörbar durch die Nase aus. "Ist Gewohnheit."

Remus sah zu Draco zurück. "Hat Tiberius dir gesagt, wie man den Dämonen loswerden kann?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber er sagte, dass wir das Buch brauchen und die Schutzzauber wieder drauflegen müssen. Und den Werwolf müssen wir auch finden."

"Danach hatte Harry gesucht, als er in dieser Nacht kam?", sagte Remus. "Hast du es?"

Draco nickte. "Es ist sicher zurzeit."

"Sag nicht, wo es ist, Draco.", warnte Severus. "Er könnte überall sein und zuhören. Wir holen es, wenn der Zeitpunkt der Richtige ist, Aber zurzeit müssen wir etwas anderes erledigen."

"Das wäre?", fragte Draco.

"Es ist Zeit Fadiens Geschäften ein Ende zu bereiten und den Werwolf zu jagen." Er sah Remus mit Entschlossenheit in den Augen an.

Remus Kiefer verkrampfte sich zu einer Grimasse. "Ja, es ist Zeit ein wenig Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen."

Die zwei Männer gingen auf den Kamin zu. Severus fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Robe. Er wandte sich um und sah silberne, leuchtende Augen, die das Feuer reflektierten.

"Ich komme mit euch. Das ist persönlich."

Beide Männer sahen Draco verwundert über den bösartigen Ausdruck in den Augen des jungen Mannes an.

Die drei betraten den Kamin.

-

Reviews?


	20. Sweat, Blood and a Tear

Kapitel 19 - Sweat, Blood and a Tear

Kapitel 19 - Sweat, Blood and a Tear

Nachdem das Trio in Severus' Räumlichkeiten in Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, informierte Draco sie so gut er konnte über das, was Tiberius ihm erzählt hatte. Er hatte nicht genau verstanden was ein 'Exorzismus' war, aber offensichtlich war es das, was Tiberius über sich ergehen hatte lassen. Severus schnaubte angewidert.

"Nun, dass tat man vor 400 Jahren, Draco. Wir haben natürlich weiterentwickelte Formen, als diese Muggle-Bauernschaft. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit den Dämon von Potter zu lösen." Er schien nicht glücklich über das, was er sagte.

Remus sah grimmig drein. Er erinnerte sich, dass seine Familie etliche Möglichkeiten ausprobiert hat, um ihn von dem Lykanthropie Fluch zu befreien. Ihm wurde alle Arten von Tränken, Zaubern und Ritualen angetan. Nichts hat gewirkt und sie haben ihren Tribut von seinem Körper und seinem Geist gefordert. Er erinnerte sich an die Hexe, die sein Vater gefunden hatte, welche ein schwarzmagisches Ritual an ihm ausführen sollte. Sie war tief in die Dunklen Künste versunken. Nachdem sie erklärt hatte, was in dem Ritual passieren würde, hatte seine Mutter sich hartnäckig geweigert das zuzulassen. Es hatte zu erschreckend geklungen.

Er sah müde zu Severus. "Redest du über das Dispellere Exorkizein?"

Severus blickte zu Remus. "Wen du einen anderen Weg kennst, dann wäre ich froh ihn zu hören."

Remus sah ihn finster an. "Du weißt, wie man es ausführt? Das ist extrem Dunkle Magie. Ich dachte nicht, dass du soviel weißt. Woher weißt du davon?"

Severus' Mund verzog sich zu einer dünnen Linie. "Sagen wir einfach, ich habe einmal zugesehen. Es war nicht erfreulich. Der Mann hat es nicht überlebt."

Draco hatte auf Severus' Sofa gesessen und der Unterhaltung zugehört. Er stand auf, als Severus dies sagte.

"Was meinst du mit, er hat es nicht überlebt."

Severus schnaubte genervt. "Es bedeutet, dass er gestorben ist."

"Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, Severus! Ich meinte, warum hat er nicht überlebt?", knurrte Draco.

"Das Ritual, die Zauber, die angewandt werden, und die Tränke, die nötig sind, sind hoch giftig. Die betroffene Person leidet unermesslich. Es ist manchmal einfacher, die Person besessen zu lassen. Potter wird immens leiden."

Draco sah besorgt aus. "Es ist möglich, dass es ihn tötet?"

"Sehr wahrscheinlich. Doch wenn er es irgendwie schafft es zu überleben, dann wäre die Entfernung des Dämons erfolgreich."

"Dann musst du einen anderen Weg finden es zu tun!", schrie Draco. "Wie kannst du überhaupt vorschlagen, so etwas zu machen, wenn seine Überlebenschancen so gering sind?"

"Nun, was schlägst du vor, Draco? Es ihm auszureden?", sagte Severus sarkastisch. "Das ist die _einzige_ Methode eine Dunkle Kreatur, wie einen Dämon zu bannen. Wir haben keine anderen Möglichkeiten!"

Draco wandte sich zu Remus. "Ich weiß, Severus versucht zu helfen, aber sind Sie sicher, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt?"

Severus blickte ihn finster an. "Zweifelst du an meinen Worten, Draco?"

Remus seufzte und legte seine hand auf Dracos Schulter. "Unglücklicherweise hat Severus Recht. Dieses Ritual ist unsere einzige Chance auf Erfolg. Es wird nicht oft durchgeführt, weil es so gefährlich ist. Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg es zu tun." Er sah tief in Dracos silberne Augen. "Wir werden alles tun, um Harry zu helfen. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich beginnen. Wir brauchen diesen Werwolf."

"Ja, das ist ein Hauptpunkt. Er ist die Ursprüngliche Quelle der Infektion, welche den Dämon erst angezogen hat. Ich brauche sein Blut für das Ritual. Woher haben du und Harry die benötigten Gegenstände herbekommen?", fragte Severus gereizt, immer noch sauer auf Draco.

"Er hat sie besorgt. Er schickte Eulen, um sie zu bekommen. Aber am Ende konnte er keine Eulen mehr benutzen, weil sie Angst vor ihm hatten. Ich habe einmal etwas besorgt. Ich bin zu Millicent gegangen und sie hat es für mich besorgt."

"Nun, es scheint, als würde ein Ausflug zu Miss Bulstrodes Wohnsitz angebracht sein.", entschied Severus.

Draco sprach, "Nun, bevor wir das tun, was ist wenn Harry zurück zum Manor kommt? Mutter ist dort und er könnte versuchen ihr etwas anzutun. Er will das Buch. Wie kam er überhaupt durch die Schutzschirme? Und wie ist er so einfach verschwunden?"

Severus antwortete, "Er benutzt die Magie des Hauselfen. Hauselfen können durch alles hindurch apparieren, wenn sie von ihrem Master gerufen werden. Er hat wahrscheinlich die Magie gebündelt.

"Also war Kreacher nicht tot?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es würde nicht außerhalb der Möglichkeiten stehen, dass Potter ihn vielleicht die Leiche für seine eigenen Zwecke zum Leben erweckt hat."

Remus erblasste. "Ein Inferius? Oh mein Gott! Harry belebt die Toten? Er könnte somit jedes Wesen kommandieren, wenn er wollte. Und wenn er Kreachers Magie nutzt, könnte er überall hinein gelangen." Dieser Gedanke entsetzte Remus. "Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich finden. Wenn jemand vom Ministerium davon erfährt…" Er ging im Raum auf und ab, sich abwesend über die Schläfen reibend.

"Wo ist das Buch, Draco?", fragte Severus.

"Ich habe es in eine Vase verwandelt und bei Tiberius gelassen."

Severus nickte. "Dann musst du zurückgehen und es holen. Potter wird das Buch nicht länger im Manor spüren und wahrscheinlich nicht dorthin zurückkehren. Der Dämon ist mit dem Buch verbunden, also kann er dessen Signatur fühlen. Wir werden es erst einmal hier behalten."

Draco nickte und ging auf den Kamin zu. Nachdem er verschwunden war, wirbelte Remus zu Severus herum.

"Du hättest ihm wenigstens das Wissen ersparen können, dass Harry es vielleicht nicht überleben wird, Severus. Denkst du nicht, dass er schon genug durchmacht?"

"Ich halte nichts vom Verhätscheln, Lupin. Draco musste die Wahrheit erfahren. Wir beide wissen, dass Potter das wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt. Warum sollten wir Draco sinnlose Hoffnungen machen? Potter wurde als Baby schon vom Tod gekennzeichnet. Das ist nichts anderes."

"Er liebt ihn, Severus. Du musst ihm etwas geben, woran er sich festhalten kann." Remus atmete tief aus. "Ich werde es den anderen erzählen. Sie haben ein Recht zu wissen, was ist los, besonders wenn Harry stirbt."

"NEIN! Ich brauche keinen Haufen von jammernden und weinenden Gryffindors um mich, während ich versuche zu arbeiten, Lupin!"

"Severus, sie können helfen. Harry wird jede positive Magie brauchen, die wir finden können. Du weißt das. Und du weißt auch, dass diese Kinder Harry treu ergeben sind, wie es unnatürlicher für ihr Alter nicht sein kann. Lass sie helfen."

"Auch wenn Sie die Anwesenheit dieser Gryffindors wünschenswert finden, ich tue es nicht. Wenn die Zeit für das Ritual gekommen ist, dürfen sie es wissen. Ich würde es allerdings bevorzugen, wenn Miss Granger nie davon erfährt. Ich wäre erleichtert, wenn ich ihre unerwünschte Meinung dazu nicht hören müsste."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um über Hermines Schlauheit zu diskutieren. Er wusste, dass Severus das Mädchen bewunderte, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde.

Das Zischen des Kamins und Dracos Rückkehr erleichterten die beiden Männer. Draco übergab Severus die Vase. Der Zaubertränkemeister sah sie an und drehte sie in seinen Händen. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte sie in den Buchband zurück.

"Ich muss etwas nachschauen. Ich werde es nicht lange geöffnet lassen. Die Signatur ist stärker, wenn es offen ist." Er blätterte durch die Seiten und sah dann zu Draco. "Hat er einen Zauber aus diesem Buch benutzt?"

Draco nickte und erzählte, was in den Kerkern passiert war. Severus rieb sich über die Schläfen.

"Nun, je eher wir Potter finden, desto besser sind seine Chancen. Der Dämon hat noch nicht die gesamte Kontrolle über ihn, also wird es nicht ganz so schwer werden ihn zu bannen. Potter wird bessere Überlebenschancen haben." Er sah zu Remus und der Werwolf nickte dankbar.

Severus verwandelte das Buch in einen kleinen Schlüssel und eine Kette. Er legte sie sich um den Hals, aber Draco griff danach.

"Ich sollte sie tragen. Es ist teilweise meine Schuld, dass er in diesem Schlamassel steckt. Ich werde nichts damit machen."

"Nein, Draco. Ich werde sie tragen; Ich brauche das Buch später eh. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit über Dinge zu jammern, die schon passiert sind. Wir können uns mit den Konsequenzen später beschäftigen." Das war das Beste, was Severus an aufmunternden Worten übrig hatte.

"Nun, dann lasst uns gehen. Wir müssen zu Millicent."

-

Die Bulstrodes waren eine unbedeutende, reinblütige Familie. Sie waren keine offenen Unterstützer Voldemorts, aber sie waren auch keine Muggle-Liebhaber. Jarvis Bulstrode arbeitete für das Ministerium.

Severus wandte sich zu Remus. "Vielleicht sollten Sie hier warten, Lupin. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie viel Informationen ich aus Millicent herausbekomme, wenn Sie anwesend sind."

Remus nickte. "Ich verstehe." Er steckte seine Hand in die Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Es ist kalt hier draußen, ich werde nicht ein wenig aufwärmen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Severus nickte knapp und ging auf das Haus zu. Draco folgte ihm. Sie läuteten die Glocke und warteten. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine untersetzte Brünette, welche wie eine ältere Version von Millicent aussah, blickte sie an. Sie hatte ein Weinglas in der Hand.

"Professor Snape? Was für eine Überraschung. Was bringt Sie hierher?" Elsa Bulstrode zog die Tür weiter auf. "Fröhliche Weihnachten!" Ihr Blick wanderte zu Draco. "Draco? Nun, jetzt bin ich wirklich überrascht. Bitte kommt herein."

Beide Männer betraten das Foyer. Severus sprach zuerst, "Elsa, entschuldigen Sie unsere Störung, aber ich muss mit Millicent sprechen. Ist sie hier?"

"Ja, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Ist etwas passiert, Professor?" Sie sah besorgt aus. "Hat Millicent etwas falsch gemacht?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich brauche nur eine Information von ihr. Es ist eine dringende Schulangelegenheit."

"Oh, Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte, sie hätte Ärger oder so etwas." Sie griff sich an ihren großen Busen. "Möchtet ihr etwas trinken? Wie geht es deiner Mutter, Draco?"

"Mutter geht es gut, Mrs Bulstrode.", sagte er höflich.

"Nun, ich werde Milli sagen, dass ihr hier seid." Sie verließ das Foyer.

Einen Moment später rief sie von der Treppe her zu ihnen hinunter, "Kommt hoch."

-

Remus sah zu wie Severus und Draco das Haus betraten. Der Wärmezauber, den er über sich gelegt hatte, war gemütlich. Er sah die Allee aus und ab, die Nachbarschaft bewundernd. Er hatte schon immer in einer Gegend wie dieser leben wollen, aber es war zu schwer aufgrund der Anti-Werwolf Gesetze. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er hörte, dass jemand apparierte. Er wirbelte herum.

Neville war in einer Seitenstraße aufgetaucht. Der stämmige Junge öffnete überrascht den Mund.

"Professor Lupin? Was tun Sie denn hier?" Der Junge war mit Geschenken beladen. Er stolperte hinüber zu dem Mann. "Gibt es Ärger?" Er hielt abrupt an und etliche Pakete fielen zu Boden.

Remus beugte sich hinunter, um beim Aufheben zu helfen. "Nein, Neville, es gibt keinen Ärger. Zumindest nicht mit Millicent.", fügte er unhörbar murmelnd hinzu.

"Warum stehen Sie draußen?"

Remus seufzte. Er konnte Neville ruhig erzählen, wer drinnen war, er würde es sowieso herausfinden. "Professor Snape und Draco sind im Haus. Ich warte auf sie."

Neville sah auf das Haus zu. "Hat es etwas mit Harry und Draco zu tun?", fragte er leise.

Remus erschrak. "Was ist mit ihnen, Neville?"

"Nun, Milli und ich schätzen, dass etwas zwischen ihnen läuft. Wir sahen sie vor ein paar Monaten betrunken in Hogsmeade und sie sind zusammen zum Schloss zurückgegangen. Am nächsten Tag hat Ginny jemand Blondes aus Harrys Zimmer kommen sehen. Er leugnete es, aber ich wusste, dass er log. Ich teile mir ein Bad mit ihm, und als ich dort hinein gegangen bin, habe ich ein Aftershave gerochen, dass Harry nicht benutzt. Also wusste ich, dass er einen Jungen im Zimmer gehabt hatte. Er war dieses Halbjahr wirklich geheimnistuerisch und verschwand häufig. Milli hat mir dasselbe über Draco erzählt."

"Hast du noch etwas anderes bemerkt?"

"Ich will Harry nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber er benimmt sich wirklich seltsam. Ich habe Angst vor ihm. Ich denke, er nimmt vielleicht Drogen oder so etwas Ähnliches." Neville fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch seine Haare. "Er kann Zauberstablose Magie anwenden und diese ist richtig kraftvoll. Er hat mich einmal gegen die Wand geschleudert. Dann war da diese Prügelei im Pub, als er die Ganzkörperklammer an zehn Leuten gleichzeitig anwendete. Das war die Nacht in der wir mit den Slytherins gekämpft haben." Neville biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Remus lachte. "Ich sehe, ich habe dieses Jahr ziemlich viel verpasst. Eine Schlägerei mit den Slytherins, ja? Sirius und James würden das geliebt haben." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Aber die Sache mit der Zauberstablosen Magie klingt gefährlich. Warum hast du nichts davon erzählt, Neville? Er hat dich verletzt. Und wenn du denkst, dass er Drogen nimmt, hättest du definitiv etwas sagen sollen!"

"Es war ein Unfall, Professor. Ich habe ihn erschreckt, Harry würde nie jemanden mit Absicht verletzen! Und ich konnte ihn nicht verpetzen: Er ist mein Freund! Die Drogensache war nur eine Vermutung. Ich kann es nicht beweißen." Neville sah unglücklich drein.

"Könnte es damit zu tun habe, dass der Bruder deiner Freundin ein Drogendealer ist?"

"Professor Lupin, es ist meine Schuld! Bestrafen Sie nicht Millicent dafür! Sie sagte mir, dass Draco verzweifelt zu ihr gekommen war, aber sie wollte ihm nicht helfen. Sie hasst ihren Bruder für das, was er tut. Aber ich habe sie überredet ihm die Drogen zu besorgen, weil ich dachte, er tut es für Harry! Harry war so launisch und wütend zu dieser Zeit und ich dachte, er hätte vielleicht keine Drogen mehr oder so, und das er Draco geschickt hat, um für ihn zu fragen. Ich wollte es nicht tun, aber Harry ging es so miserabel. Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, aber es schien ihm in der letzten Schulwoche so viel besser zu gehen. Ich hätte ihm nicht auf diese Weise helfen sollen. Ich habe es schlimmer gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Remus sah, wie verstört der Junge war. Er konnte nicht wütend auf Neville sein. Er war ein solch sensibler Junge und er dachte, er würde helfen. In einer total dummen Teenagerweise.

"Neville, es ist okay. Milly wir keinen Ärger bekommen, solange sie uns mit dem, was wir brauchen, hilft."

Neville atmete erleichtert aus. Dann sah er jedoch wieder besorgt drein. "Geht es Harry gut? Ich meine, ist irgendetwas passiert?"

"Neville, Harry geht es nicht gut, aber gib nicht dir die Schuld daran.", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Wir bekommen das schon wieder hin. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Harry wird es bald besser gehen. Er braucht nur medizinische Hilfe." Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. "Harry hat in den letzten Monaten ziemlich viel durchgemacht und er wird die Unterstützung seiner Freunde brauchen, wenn das vorbei ist. Aber kannst du vorerst Stillschweigen über die Drogensache bewahren? Ich weiß, dass Ron und Hermine sich zu viele Sorgen machen würden."

"Natürlich, Professor. Ich verstehe. Aber ich kann ich sie wenigstens wissen lassen, dass Harry krank war? Das würde wenigstens einen Teil seines Benehmens letztes Halbjahr erklären."

"Nun, ich weiß nicht. Das würde möglicherweise mehr Fragen aufwerfen, als es beantwortet. Du weißt wie Hermine ist." Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Hermine war die Erste gewesen, die herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Sie war schlauer, als gut für sich wäre.

Neville lächelte schwach. "Da haben Sie Recht."

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Haus. Millicent stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür. Neville flüsterte "Auf Wiedersehen." zu Remus, bevor er zur Haustür eilte. Er murmelte eine Begrüßung zu Draco und Severus und stellte sich dann neben Millicent auf die Türschwelle. Remus beobachtete, wie er das Mädchen umarmte. Er konnte sehen, dass sie sich schrecklich aufgeregt hatte.

Severus schritt zu Remus hinüber. "Und?", fragte dieser.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie konnte uns nicht viel sagen. Sie weiß nicht, wo Fadien wohnt oder irgendetwas anderes. Er ist in seiner Familie nicht willkommen. Sie erwähnte einen Ort in Muggle London, den er häufig besucht. Es ist eine Art Tattooshop. Draco war dort schon einmal."

Remus sah ihn überrascht an. "Du warst schon mal einem Muggle Laden, Draco?"

Draco nickte. "Dort habe ich mein Tattoo machen lassen. Harry war auch schon dort, um sich seines stechen zu lassen. Es ist kein wirklicher Muggle Laden, auch wenn Muggle dort hingehen. Einer Hexe gehört das Geschäft. Sie könnte uns vielleicht sagen wo Fadien ist. Sie war ziemlich scharf auf mich, als ich dort war. Sie erinnerte sich an Harry und dass dieser Fadien kennt."

Remus sah auf seine Uhr. "Es ist Weihnachtsabend. Denkst du, dass der Laden noch offen ist?"

Draco nickte. "Oh ja, Tattooläden bleiben geöffnet. Sie feiern dort wahrscheinlich eine Party. Es schien diese Art Geschäft zu sein."

"Nun, dann lasst uns gehen." Er blickte auf Severus' Robe. "Du solltest vielleicht etwas anderes anziehen, wenn wir nach Muggle London gehen."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wofür?"

"Trägst du etwas drunter, Severus?", fragte Remus mit ernstem Gesicht.

Severus Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse. "Ja."

Remus berührte die Robe mit seinem Zauberstab. Das schwarze Kleidungsstück verwandelte sich in eine Lederjacke. Severus trug eine schwarze Jeans unter der Robe.

Draco starrte ihn an. "Oh mein Gott, Severus! Sind das Jeans? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du etwas anderes als Roben besitzt. Das sind ja fast Hüfthosen. Sieh dir diesen Arsch an!", lachte er laut. Er presste seine Hand auf den Mund, als Severus ihn finster anblickte.

"Noch ein Wort darüber, Mr Malfoy, und ich versichere dir, dass dein Zaubertränke UTZ die Note Troll sein wird." Severus Gesicht hatte eine rosige Farbe angenommen.

Draco kämpfte, um das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Er blickte zu Remus, in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe. Remus starrte Severus sichtlich geschockt an. Der Anblick der engen Jeans hatte ihn sprachlos gemacht. Er war immer noch verwirrt, von der Aussage, dass er Harry und Draco beim Sex in seinem Klassenzimmer beobachtet hatte. Er musste ihn wegen dieser kleinen Aktion noch ausfragen. Remus zwang sich wegzusehen.

Severus blickte Remus drohend an, als ob er darauf wartete, dass dieser etwas dazu sagte. Er war ihm merkbar unangenehm, dass sein Kollege seine Hose begutachtete. Aus irgendeinem Grund, fragte er sich was Remus _genau_ dachte. Was zum Teufel? Warum interessierte er sich für Remus' Meinung? Severus verdrängte das unwillkommene Gefühl.

"Sind wir bereit?", fragte Remus, sich nicht sicher, was das Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst hatte, als er Severus in einer Jeans gesehen hatte.

"Ja, wir werden Seite-an-Seite apparieren, Lupin. Draco weiß schon wo der Ort ist und er hat mir erklärt, wo er liegt. Es geht auf diese Weise schneller. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn Sie verloren gehen würden."

-

Neville betrat das Haus und folgte Millicent die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Pansy saß auf Millicents Bett.

"Oh, hey Pansy.", sagte Neville und bemerkte den verzweifelten Ausdruck auf Pansys Gesicht.

Pansy sah ihn wütend an. "Kannst du uns eine Minute allein lassen, Neville?"

"Ja, sicher. Ich werde deiner Mum 'Hallo' sagen, Milli." Er verließ den Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Millicent wandte sich ihrer besten Freundin zu. "Also, ich weiß, dass du alles mit angehört hast." Pansy war im Bad gewesen, als Severus und Draco den Raum betreten hatten. Sie hatte gelauscht.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Draco Drogen nimmt!"

"Nun, ich denke er hat sie nicht für sich selbst besorgt. Ich denke, er brauchte sie für… jemand anderes." Millicent hatte dem Mädchen keine ihrer Vermutungen im Bezug auf Draco und Harry erzählt. Es würde sie fertig machen.

"Für wen würde Draco das riskieren? Das ist so dämlich! Draco würde das für keine Person außerhalb Slytherins tun, und diese hätte dich selbst können. Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn!"

Millicent zuckte mit den Schultern, hoffend, dass Pansy das Thema ruhen lassen würde. "Jungs sind dämlich, Pansy. Haben wir das nicht schon immer gesagt? Vergiss es einfach."

Pansy konnte nicht verstehen, was Draco dazu gebracht haben könnte, etwas so dummes zu tun. Und warum sollte Professor Snape hierher kommen, um Millicent zu fragen, woher die Drogen kamen? Draco könnte es ihm selbst erzählen. Außer…

"Merlin!"

Millicent sah auf. "Was?"

"Das! Es erklärt das alles!" Sie zog hastig ein Stück Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Sie wedelte vor dem Gesicht des Mädchens damit herum.

"Was ist das?"

"Es ist ein Brief den mir Ginny Weasley geschickt hat. Sie will mit mir reden."

"Weasley hat dir einen Brief geschickt?"

"Ja, in dem steht, dass sie mit mir über ein 'gemeinsames Problem' reden müsste. Weasley muss irgendetwas wissen!"

Millicent schluckte nervös. Alles, was mit dieser liebeskranken Gryffindor zu tun hatte konnte nichts Gutes sein und würde definitiv Harry mit einbeziehen. Sie wusste, dass sie Pansy in naher Zukunft trösten müsste.

-

Remus, Severus und Draco apparierten in eine dunkle Gasse in Muggle London. Sie liefen die zwei Straßen weiter zum Tattoo Shop. Die Straßen waren immer noch mit Autos und Menschen gefüllt, die ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe in letzter Minute erledigten. Draco hielt vor einem hell erleuchteten Laden an und winkte seine zwei älteren Begleiter in das Geschäft.

Draco hatte Recht. Der Laden war voller Menschen, überwiegend junge Erwachsene wie er selbst. Es war ersichtlich, dass viele von ihnen kurz davor waren in einen Nachtclub weiter zu ziehen. Ein hübsches Mädchen zwinkerte Draco zu während ihre Begleitung finster blickend daneben stand. Diese hatte an jeder Stelle in ihrem Gesicht ein Piercing. Sie sah Draco missbilligend an, sah dann zu Severus und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Ohhh… Ich liebe dunkle und mysteriöse Männer. Hey, willst du ein wenig Spaß haben?" Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf Severus' Brust.

Es verlangte Remus alles ab, nicht in Gelächter über Severus' Gesichtsausdruck auszubrechen. Er starrte auf das mit Piercings durchstochene Mädchen hinunter. Sie hielt sein Starren irrtümlich für Interesse. "Hast du einen Namen? Ich bin Stacey."

"Honey, er ist nichts für dich.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Eine noch attraktivere, ältere Frau lief auf sie zu.

"Celeste!", rief Draco mit aufrichtiger Freude in seiner Stimme. Sie lächelte Draco breit an.

"Hi Blondie. Schon wieder hier? Ich sehe, du hast ein paar Freunde mitgebracht." Sie sah zu Severus. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich Professor Snape hier sehe. Hätte niemals gedacht, dass Sie der Typ für ein Tattoo wären.", lachte sie. "Aber jetzt wo ich Sie in diesen Jeans sehe… Ich könnte mich geirrt haben."

Das Mädchen namens Stacey sah beleidigt aus. "Ein Professor?? Niemals. Er ist zu heiß, um ein langweiliger Lehrer zu sein."

"Zisch ab, Stacey. Lass die Erwachsenen reden.", sagte Celeste kalt. Sie beobachtete die Mädchen verachtend, als diese murmelnd davongingen. Stacey formte mit ihrem Mund ein lautloses "Melde dich." zu Severus. Severus Mund klappte geschockt auf und Remus konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er lachte laut auf.

"Oh, Severus, auf dich stehen die Frauen." Draco stimmte in Remus' Lachen mit ein.

Celeste kicherte, dann sagte sie, "Sie erinnern sich nicht an mich, oder Professor? Ich hatte vor Jahren bei Ihnen Zaubertränke. Gryffindors sind die Besten, Baby!"

Bei diesen Worten grinste Remus wie ein Idiot. "Ah, ich wusste gleich, dass du mir sympathisch bist, als ich dich gesehen habe."

Sie nahm Remus Arm und harkte sich bei ihm ein. "Oh ja, wir müssen Geschichten austauschen."

Severus hustete laut. "Wir sind nicht hier, um über alte Tage zu plappern, Lupin. Können wir das endlich beenden?" Er war immer noch verärgert über das entsetzliche Mädchen, das ihn an die Brust gefasst hat. Er war nun leicht genervt davon, dass diese Frau sich an Lupin hängte. Eine ehemalige Schülerin! Es musste am Anfang seiner Kariere gewesen sein, vielleicht sogar sein erstes Unterrichtsjahr.

Celeste spitzte die Lippen und sah Severus an. "Jepp, das ist Professor Snape, wie ich ihn kenne. Ich war im sechsten Jahr als Sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Diese schwarzen Haare sind übrigens wirklich sexy. Ich bin froh, dass Sie sie lang gehalten haben." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, als er sie aufgrund ihrer Frechheit anstarrte.

"Schließen Sie ihren Mund, Professor. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht wegen der Gesellschaft hier sind. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Sie hatte sich immer noch bei Remus untergeharkt, welcher erfreut darüber schien, dass sie es schaffte Severus zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Draco ging zögernd einen Schritt nach vorne. "Ähmmm… Ich versuche mit Fadien in Kontakt zu treten."

Celeste sah ihn für einen Moment prüfend an. "Was willst du von ihm?

"Er hat Informationen, die uns helfen könnten. Wir müssen ihn wirklich finden.", sagte Draco.

"Fadien hilft niemandem, außer sich selbst und normalerweise. Er macht nichts, als Ärger, soweit ich sagen kann."

Die Hexe verzog für einen Moment die Lippen, dann sagte sie, "Er wird heute Nacht im 'Mirage' sein. Es ist ein Muggle Club, aber viele Zauberer gehen dort hin. Es ist nicht weit von hier in der Farthing Road. Dort läuft ziemlich viel mit Drogen und schlechten Sachen. Sagt nicht, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt habe."

Remus ergriff das Wort, "Wird sein Freund auch dort sein? Ähm… Nicos?"

Celeste zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte aus dem Fenster. Remus schätzte, dass sie den Mond ansah. "Ja, sollte er. Sie sind immer zusammen."

"Danke, Celeste.", sagte Remus. Sie nickte ihm zu.

"Ich mag nicht, was er tut. Er verdirbt eine Menge Kinder. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Grund für eure Suche ist, dass ihr ihn stoppen wollt." Sie sah zu Draco. "Ich war besorgt, als ich ihn letzten Sommer mit Harry Potter gesehen habe. Ich bete, dass ihm nichts Schlechtes widerfahren ist. Wir brauchen ihn."

Es war Severus der nun sprach und seine Begleiter damit schockte, "Wir werden das Problem lösen. Potter wird tun was für ihn vorhergesehen ist."

-

Nachdem sie Celestes Wegbeschreibung gefolgt waren, stand das Trio hinter einer langen Menschenschlange vor einem Nachtclub. Zwei riesige Männer, welche mit Hagrid verwandt sein könnten, standen vor der Tür. Etliche Leute schubsten und drängelten, um einen guten Platz zu ergattern.

Severus hatte nicht die Absicht sich anzustellen. Er betrachtete die Reihe ungewöhnlich und abscheulich gekleideter Männer und Frauen und runzelte die Stirn. Remus sah die seltsamen Outfits mit kaum versteckter Freude an.

Die Gorillas an der Tür sahen Severus, Remus und Draco misstrauisch an. Sie versuchten herauszufinden, was sie vorhatten.

Ein junger Mann und eine Frau gingen auf die Tür zu, während das Trio zusah. Gorilla Nummer eins ging knurrend auf sie zu.

"Zurück in die Schlange!", bellte er.

Der Mann hob den Arm, krempelte seinen Ärmel zurück und zeigte seinen Arm dem Gorilla. Severus' Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, was sich der Mann auf den Arm tattoowiert hatte. Es war das Dunkle Mal. Es war schlecht gemacht, aber ähnelte dem echten Mal genügend.

Remus blickte verwundert drein. "Sie tattoowieren sich das Dunkle Mal zum Spaß?" Er schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf.

Severus verzog den Mund und lief dann vorwärts. Beide Gorillas kamen diesmal auf sie zu. Draco und Remus hielten sich hinter Severus.

"Ihr drei, geht zurück in die Schlange!"

Severus krempelte den Ärmel seiner Lederjacke hoch und zeigte seinen Arm.

Gorilla Nummer zwei grinste. "Bist du nicht ein wenig zu alt für Tattoos? Das ist nicht einmal ein Gutes. Geh zurück." Gorilla eins lachte laut.

Severus knurrte und hielt seinen Arm näher an das Gesicht des Mannes. "Sieh genau hin.", zischte er boshaft.

Die Gorillas sahen wieder auf das Mal. Plötzliche sahen beide in Severus' Gesicht und Angst legte sich auf ihre identisch fetten Gesichter.

"Geht rein." Sie beide wichen zurück und fielen beinahe übereinander, als sie Severus aus dem Weg gingen.

Remus sah zu Draco, welcher Severus für seine Unerschrockenheit anstarrte. "Komm, Draco."

Severus betrat den Club, vorgebend das ehrfürchtige Flüstern der Rausschmeißer nicht zu hören.

"Scheiße, das Teil war echt! Er ist ein Todesser."

-

Pansy rümpfte angewidert die Nase, als sie auf das willkürlich konstruierte Haus blickte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich hierher gekommen war. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Sie betrat den Garten durch ein kleines Tor und ging auf die Veranda und die Eingangstür zu. Sie war kurz davor anzuklopfen, als jemand aus den Schatten heraustrat.

"Parkinson."

"Heilige Scheiße, Weasley! Hast du mich erschreckt!" Pansy griff sich an die Brust. "Warum schleichst du um dein eigenes Haus herum?"

Die Rothaarige trat vollkommen in das Verandalicht. "Ich will keine Fragen beantworten warum du hier bist."

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich kommen würde? Ziemlich selbstsicher, nicht wahr?"

Ginny legte den Kopf schief. "Du liebst Malfoy. Du willst eure Beziehung schützen, oder nicht?"

Pansy verzog ihre Lippen. "Meine Beziehung läuft gut, Weasley! Im Gegensatz zu deiner."

Ginny lächelte nicht. "Oh, also schätze ich deine kleine Vorführung in der Großen Halle war nur das Vorspiel? Teller auf ihn zu werfen macht ihn an? Und wenn eure Beziehung so wundervoll läuft, warum bist du dann hier?"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Sag was du zu sagen hast."

"Wir haben ein Problem."

"Und das wäre?"

"Unsere jeweiligen festen Freunde sind das Problem. Jedoch kann das mit ein wenig Aufwand behoben werden. Ich werde Harry nicht an diese lächerliche Freundschaft mit Malfoy verlieren."

Pansy zog eine ihrer perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen hoch. "Freundschaft?"

"Oh, spiel nicht die Unwissende. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, was da vor sich geht. Draco ist ständig verschwunden, war verdamm launisch und starrte immer an den Gryffindor Tisch, stimmt's?"

Pansys Auge zuckte. "Was schlägst du vor?"

Ginny lächelte.

-

Die Druckwelle von Musik und Hitze blendete sie, als sie den Club betraten. Die Rauchwolke von aller Art Drogen, Zigaretten und Nebelmaschinen auf dem Dancefloor ließen die Anwesenden wie gespenstische, nebelumhüllte Silhouetten aussehen. Halbnackte Männer und Frauen kreisten in Käfigen, welche von der Decke hingen und Remus würde von einem hinab fallenden Höschen getroffen. Draco schnaubte, als der Werwolf es hastig auf den Boden warf.

Severus' Lippen verzogen sich angeekelt. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er solch eine Sittenlosigkeit gesehen.

"Fadien mag die Bar. Lasst uns dort hinüber gehen.", rief Draco gegen den Lärm an.

Er drängelte sich über den Dancefloor und versuchte nicht von wirbelnden Ellenbogen oder kreisenden Hüften getroffen zu werden. Er drehte sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine älteren Begleiter sich ebenso erfolgreich durch die Menge manövrierten. Er war geschockt, als er sah, dass Severus zwischen zwei Mädchen eingeschlossen wurde. Remus lachte laut auf, bis Draco bemerkte, dass eine Hand in Remus' Arsch kniff. Der Werwolf quiekte überrascht auf und drehte sich herum, um den Übertäter ausfindig zu machen. Draco ging zurück, griff beide Männer und zog sie hinter sich her.

"Euch kann man wirklich nirgendwohin mitnehmen!", schnaubte er.

Nach ein paar mehr unwillkommenen Begegnungen erreichten sie endlich die Bar.

Draco drängelte sich nach vorne, Gäste belächelnd, die ihn aufgrund seiner Grobheit finster anblickten. Er sah sich um und versuchte ein jemanden wieder zu erkennen. Seine Augen blieben auf einem dünnen Mann am Ende der Bar ruhen, welcher seine Hände über dem Rock eines Mädchens hatte. Da war etwas an ihm…

Draco nickte Severus und Remus zu und lief dann auf ihn zu. Die beiden anderen eilten ihm hinterher. Severus stellte sich hinter seinen ehemaligen Schüler. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr.

Fadien fühlte den Schatten in seinem Rücken. Er ignorierte ihn zuerst einfach. Schließlich war es ein Club und die Menschen waren ziemlich nah aneinander gedrückt. Außerdem genoss er die kleine Show vor ihm. Die Nutte hatte ein wenig ihrer Waren angeboten für ein Stück Himmel. Er war bereit in sie einzutauchen und etwas anderes als seine Finger feucht zu bekommen.

Der Schatten bewegte sich nicht.

"Verpiss dich", zischte er. Er nippte an seinem Drink.

"Mr Bulstrode, auf ein Wort, bitte."

Fadien wirbelte herum. Er kannte diese Stimme.

"Professor Snape??"

"Es scheint so."

"Was tun Sie hier?" Fadien war verblüfft. Er bemerkte die zwei anderen Leute hinter ihm. Der hübsche Blonde kam ihm bekannt vor. Und er sah ihn nicht überhaupt nicht freundlich an. Ein Gefühl von Unbehagen sickerte in Fadiens Bewusstsein. Er versuchte zu lächeln.

"Kann ich euch allen einen Drink besorgen?"

Severus trat näher an ihn heran. "Nein, was du mir besorgen kannst, ist dein Freund Nicos."

"Nicos? Wer ist das?"

Draco drückte sich vor, seine Augen blitzten. "Tu nicht so unwissend, Bulstrode! Nicos ist dein Werwolf Freund. Wo ist er?"

Fadien zuckte zusammen. Er mochte den Blick auf dem Gesicht des Kindes nicht und sein ehemaliger Lehrer sah genauso bedrohlich aus, wie damals, als er noch sein Schüler gewesen war. In der Tat, sah er eigentlich schlimmer aus.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist. Ich kenne eine Menge Leute. Aber dieser Name sagt mir nichts." Das Mädchen hatte sich nun zu ihm herumgedreht und machte einen Schmollmund.

"Fadien", wimmerte sie. "Wo ist mein Bonbon?"

Fadien blickte das Mädchen an, dann sah er zu Severus. Die Wut, die von dem Mann ausging zerbrach das bisschen Tapferkeit, dass Fadien besaß.

Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und schubste das Mädchen so hart wie er konnte auf Draco. Das Mädchen traf Dracos Kopf als sie zu Boden ging und riss Draco somit von den Füßen.

Severus und Remus rannten ihm hinterher, Draco sich selbst überlassend. Draco stieß das Mädchen von sich und sprang auf. Er sah Severus und Remus, welche sich einen Weg durch die Mange bahnten. Er wollte ihnen folgen, aber dann bemerkte er ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht.

Es war Nicos, welcher in den Schatten stand und beobachtete, wie sein Freund durch den Club rannte. Dracos Augen verengten sich und er ging auf den Werwolf zu. Es juckte ihn den Mann zu verhexen, aber er würde seinen Zauberstab nicht in einem Muggle Club verwenden. Das Ministerium würde sofort hier auftauchen, wenn sie einen Unverzeihlichen entdeckten.

Draco war fast zu Nicos vorgedrungen, als der Mann sich umdrehte und direkt in Dracos Augen starrte. Draco hielt an und Nicos runzelte die Stirn. In der nächsten Sekunde rannte er den Club in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, welche Fadien eingeschlagen hatte.

"Hey!!", schrie Draco und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Nicos rannte durch den hinteren Teil des Clubs und schubste die Gäste aus dem Weg, welche sich vor dem Bad angestellt hatten. Draco war direkt hinter ihm, den Durchgang nutzend, den Nicos ihm gebahnt hatte.

Nicos stürzte durch eine Hintertür und hinaus in die Gasse hinter dem Club. Draco sah die schwingende Tür und folgte ihm, seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche ziehend. Er raste hinaus.

WAMM!

Draco taumelte, als er von einem schweren Gegenstand getroffen wurde, genau in dem Moment, in dem er hinaus getreten war. Er fiel zur Seite und sah Nicos, welcher ein besonders großes Rohr auf seinen Kopf schwingen lies.

"Scheiße!" Draco rollte sich aus dem Weg, gerade Rechtzeitung bevor das Rohr dort landete, wo eben noch sein Kopf gewesen war.

"Petrificus Totalus!", rief Draco, doch Nicos wich aus, bevor der Zauber ihn traf,

Draco rappelte sich auf. Das Rohr schwang wieder knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei.

"Accio Rohr!" Draco fing es geschickt, während Nicos ihn anknurrte. Draco fragte sich, warum der Zauberer seinen Stab nicht benutzte.

"Was willst du, hübscher Junge?"

"Ich will dein Blut haben und ich werde es genießen es dir abzunehmen."

Nicos sah ihn ungläubig an. "Was?"

"Du wirst bluten, Hurensohn!"

"Du bist doch geisteskrank… weißt du das? Was zum Teufel ist los mit…"

"Diffindo!!" Draco machte eine schneidende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und Nicos fiel zurück und hielt sich den Kopf. Er starrte Draco geschockt an. Er zog seine Hand von seinem Kopf weg und sein Ohr fiel herunter. Blut lief an ihm herunter.

Dracos Magen verkrampfte sich vor Abscheu. Er wusste nicht wie viel Blut Severus benötigen würde, aber würde ein Ohr reichen?

"Accio abgetrenntes Ohr!"

Nicos brüllte vor Wut auf und er schloss seine Hand fest um sein Anhängsel.

"Bastard! Ich werde dich töten!", zischte er und sprintete auf Draco zu, welcher wie versteinert da stand. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den Werwolf.

"Impedimenta!"

Der Zauber verfehlte Nicos, da dieser im selben Moment sein blutiges Ohr auf ihn warf. Draco wich aus Reflex aus, zahlte dafür aber. Nicos rammte in den Blonden, und drückte diesen gegen eine Wand. Sein Zauberstab fiel klappernd auf den Boden und Nicos rannte darauf zu, um ihn aufzuheben. Draco streckte seine Hand aus und griff Nicos Fuß, den Mann somit aus der Balance bringend. Er landete auf den dreckigen Boden und Draco stürzte sich auf ihn, versuchend den Zauberstab zurück zu erlangen.

Ein Lichtstrahl traf auf Nicos und der Werwolf wurde in die Luft gehoben und gegen die entgegengesetzte Wand geschleudert. Draco sah auf und sah, dass Remus in der Gasse aufgetaucht war und nun Nicos anblickte.

Nicos drückte sich an der Wand in eine aufrechte Position und starrte Remus an. "Bruder, warum jagst du mich? Wir müssen zusammen halten."

"Es tut mir Leid, aber du hast jemanden verletzte, der mir nahe steht. Ich kann dich nicht einfach davon kommen lassen."

"Du stehst auf ihrer Seite? Verräter!"

"Verräter? Weißt du, was du getan hast? Du hast das Vargulf Blut zurück in unsere Zeit gebracht! Es gab einen Grund warum sie ausgestorben waren! Du wirst mitkommen und den Schaden, den du angerichtet hast, zu beseitigen!"

"Wovon redest du?"

"Du hast letzten Sommer einen Jungen infiziert! Er ist krank und wir müssen ihn wieder in Ordnung bringen!"

"Ich habe niemanden gebissen! Ich habe niemanden verwandelt!"

"Du hast ihn auf einer eurer Partys angegriffen. Er ist nun mit dem Vargulf Blut infiziert!"

Nicos starrte Remus geschockt an. "Harry Potter ist infiziert??"

"Ja und jetzt wirst du mitkommen." Remus hob seinen Zauberstab. "STUPOR!"

Nicos sprang aus dem Weg und der Zauber verfehlte ihn um Zentimeter. Er knurrte gefährlich und rannte direkt auf Remus zu. Der ältere Werwolf schoss einen Zauber ab, wurde jedoch von Nicos angerempelt und das Licht flog seitwärts davon.

Die Männer fielen zu Boden und rollten in eine Seitengasse.

Draco sprang auf seine Füße. Er konnte Knurren und Schrei aus der Gasse hören. Er rannte in die Seitengasse, nicht wissend, was er vorfinden würde.

"Draco! Geh zurück!", schrie Remus warnend.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, dass Nicos sich verwandelt hatte. Es war kein schöner Anblick. Nicos war halb Mensch, halb Tier. Er konnte das knacken seiner Knochen hören und sehen, wie das Gesicht des Mannes sich veränderte. Draco wich zurück, seinen Zauberstab auf den Werwolf richtend.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er wirbelte herum, bereit einen Zauber abzufeuern. Severus stand hinter ihm. Fadien schwebte über ihm wie eine Stoffpuppe. Severus ließ den Mann auf den Boden fallen, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf ihn zu werfen.

Ein wölfischer Schrei brachte die beiden Männer wieder zu der Szene vor ihnen.

"Diffindo!", schrie Remus. Blut spritzte aus Nicos und dieser heulte vor Schmerz auf.

"Geht! Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts!" Remus duckte sich, als eine Klaue auf ihn zuwirbelte.

Severus lies den bewusstlosen Männer wieder in die Luft schweben, und ging sicher, dass dieser gegen einen Müllcontainer stieß, als er Draco aus der Gasse führte.

-

Als Remus eine Stunde später in Hogwarts ankam, sah er grimmig und entschlossen aus. Er reichte Severus eine Phiole voller Blut. Der Zaubertränkemeister nahm sie schweigend an.

"Ich werde zum Fuchsbau gehen, um mit Arthur und Molly zu reden. Ich werde bald zurück sein, um an den Zaubern zu arbeiten. Wo sind Draco und Fadien?"

Draco arbeitet an dem Trank der lebenden Toten für Potter. Nachdem wir ihn gefangen haben werden wir ihn bis zum Ritual ruhig stellen. Mr Bulstrode wurde vom Ministerium inhaftiert. Und wo ist dein Schützling?"

"Er wird ebenso inhaftiert werden.", sagte er schleierhaft.

Severus fragte nicht.

Remus wandte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Severus' Stimme hielt ihn auf.

"Es ist Weihnachtsabend, Lupin. Was ist mit deiner Freundin? Sicherlich wird sie bestürzt über dein Fehlen sein?"

Remus drehte sich nicht um. "Tonks und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen. Ich werde nicht vermisst werden." Dann sah er doch in die dunklen Augen, welche keine Gefühlsregung zeigten.

Severus sah weg. "Nun, dann schlage ich vor Sie beeilen sich. Es gibt viel zu tun."

-

Severus ließ etliche alte Bände aus seinem Buchregal zu sich schweben. Er begann an den Tränken für das Dispellere Exorkizein zu arbeiten. Potter würde fünf unglaublich komplizierte und hoch gefährliche Tränke einnehmen müssen. Jeder von ihnen könnte Potter auf der Stelle töten, wenn er falsch gebraut oder nicht in so eingenommen wurde, wie vorgeschrieben.

Severus bereitete die Zutaten für die verschiedenen Tränke vor. Verhexte Werkzeuge schnitten, hackten und sortierten alle Sorten von Pflanzen, Kräutern und Tierteilen. Severus bevorzugte es einen Zaubertrank eigenhändig zu brauen. Aber aufgrund der Eile die geboten war, war er gezwungen den Prozess zu beschleunigen. Etliche Kessel standen auf dem Tisch, bereit die kostbaren Zutaten aufzunehmen. Draco arbeitete still neben ihm.

Nach vielen Stunden schickte Severus Draco nach Hause und ging in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten. Er zog sich seine Robe aus und glitt in eine saubere Boxershorts. Erschöpft fiel er ihn Bett und Schlaf übermannte ihn. Schnell.

Da war es wieder. Dieses Geräusch.

Severus' Augen flogen auf. Er setzte sich schnell auf und nahm den Zauberstab reflexartig in die Hand. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Seine Ohren waren auf jedes Geräusch konzentriert. Er konnte nichts in seinem dunklen Kerkerraum sehen, aber er konnte es _fühlen_.

Lumos, er wandte den Zauber nonverbal an.

Er sah goldene Augen zu seiner Linken, in der Nähe der geschlossenen Zimmertür.

Potter.

"Severus, du scheinst nicht glücklich mich zu sehen. Ich bin verletzt."

"Ich war nie glücklich, dich zu sehen, Potter."

Er bewegte sich geschmeidig aus den Schatten heraus. Severus unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er sah, dass ein kleines, hämisches Grinsen aus Potters Gesicht erschien.

"Ich weiß, Severus, und das schmerzt mich so. Ich hatte nie die Chance den Verrat meines Vaters wieder gutzumachen. Du hast die letzten Jahre ständig mein Leben gefickt." Er sah hinab auf seine eigenen Fingernägel. "Ich frage mich, wie es sein würde… dich zu ficken."

Er bedachte Severus mit einem eisigen Lächeln.

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab. "Potter, ich rate dir zurückzubleiben. Ich will dich nicht verletzen…"

"Oh wirklich? Seit wann, Severus? Das ist es doch, was du immer wolltest; mich zu verletzen! Es macht dich an… Lass mich Potter in der Klasse zusammenschlagen. Lass mich ihn bestrafen, dafür dass er nichts falsch gemacht hat! Lass die Slytherin seinen Trank sabotieren, sodass ich Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen kann! Lass mich ihm Nachsitzen geben, dafür dass er in meiner Klasse geatmet hat! NICHT MEHR, SEVERUS! Ich bin hier, um zu holen was mir gehört."

In diesem Moment wusste Severus, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. In der Hälfte der Zeit, die es ihn kostete zu blinzeln, hatte Potter den Raum durchquert und hatte ihn mit einer Hand gegen die Wand gedrückt. Severus brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass seine Füße nicht mehr den Boden berührten.

Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und wandte einen wortlosen Zauber an. STUPOR!

Potters Hand verengte sich um seinen Hals und er zitterte leicht. Severus trat ihm in die Brust und Potter fiel zurück, ihn loslassend. Severus landete beinahe anmutig und richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Potter.

INCARCEOUS!

Seile erschienen und banden sich selbst um Harrys' Körper. Der Teenager zischte wütend und Severus prüfte seine Arbeit. Vor seinen Augen fingen die Seile Feuer, schmolzen und hinterließen nichts als Asche auf dem Fußboden.

Severus hatte keine Zeit zum Starren, bevor Harry sich wieder gegen seinen Körper drückte und sie beide auf das große Bett stieß. Severus Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, traf die Wand und fiel dann auf seinen Nachttisch. Er versuchte Harry von sich herunterzuwerfen, doch Harry fühlte sich wie ein Bleigewicht auf seiner Brust an. Severus drückte sein Kreuz durch, drosch auf den Jungen ein und versuchte dessen Handgelenke zu greifen, aber Harry rührte sich nicht.

Er schwebte über ihm mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf dem fein gemeißelten Gesicht. Er blickte auf Severus hinab, die Luft um ihn herum knisterte voll Dunkler Magie.

"Ich wollte schon immer einmal sehen, wie du dich unter mir windest, Severus. Immer so kontrollier, so kalt. Oh… aber das ist so verführerisch."

Harry lehnte sich hinunter und Severus drehte seinen Kopf weg. Harry knurrte und drehte Severus' Gesicht wieder zu ihm. Er legte seine Lippen auf Severus' und küsste ihn hart.

Severus zuckte geschockt. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Für einen Moment lag er wie versteinert da, als Harry seinen Mund plünderte. Zu seinem Entsetzen begann er die Regung in seiner Männlichkeit zu spüren. Er nahm sein Kämpfen wieder auf.

"Geh von mir runter, Potter!", knurrte Severus, sich windend und schiebend.

Harry leckte mit seiner Zunge über Severus' Hals und dem Mann entwich unwillkürlich ein Stöhnen. Harry grinste und biss hart in Severus' Hals. Severus fühlte wie die Energie aus seinem Körper entwich. Er kämpfte dagegen an. Was passierte mit ihm? Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Er stöhnte und versuchte Harry lustlos von sich zu schieben.

"Du magst es, Severus. Du bist ausgehungert an Berührungen." Harrys Stimme hatte sich zu einem leisen flüstern gewandelt und die Worte schwirrten träge durch Severus' Kopf. Seine Erektion wuchs in seiner unnützen Boxershorts.

Die Luft in dem Raum war schwer und heiß. Eine klaustrophobische Wolke aus brennender Lust umhüllte ihn. Severus starrte zu Harry hinauf, alles andere vergessend. Er stöhnte wieder und versuchte die Augen offen zu halten.

"Ich will, dass du meinen Namen schreist, Severus."

Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die jedem physikalischen Gesetzt trotzte, riss Harry die Boxershorts von Severus Körper. Der zerfetzte Stoff sank schlaff zu Boden. Severus begann sich wieder zu winden, als er die kalte Haut von Harrys Körper an seinen Oberschenkeln fühlte. Plötzlich umschloss eine feuchte Hitze seine Erregung und alle Gedanken verschwanden aus seinem Kopf.

_Süßer Merlin…_

Harry hatte ein Talent, jenseits der möglichen. Kein Wunder, dass Draco so durch den Wind war.

"Potter! H-H-Hör… auf…j-jetzt!" Severus streckte seine Hand nach unten aus und versuchte schwach den Kopf des Jungen weg zu schieben, doch das Saugen wurde nur intensiviert. Er fiel zurück, sein verräterischer Körper stieß in den heißen Mund. Severus wirbelte den Kopf hin und her und versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu finden. Er sah ihn auf dem Tisch liegen. Er streckte seine Hand danach aus, doch er war außer Reichweite. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und den Stab mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich zu holen.

Ein tiefes, kehliges Saugen ließ seine Hände sich in die Matratze graben und einen Schrei von seinen Lippen entkommen. Er vergaß seinen Zauberstab

_Gott, Potter ist fantastisch!_

Kalte Luft umschloss ihn und er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Gott sei Dank, Potter hatte aufgehört. Severus wusste, er hätte es kaum länger zurückhalten können. Er musste irgendwie widerstehen.

Seine Zunge fühlte sich bleiern in seinem Mund an. "P-Potter. Deine Bemühungen sind vergeblich. Was immer du versuchst, es funktioniert nicht. Lass mich gehen und ich werde dich nicht töten."

Harry kroch zu ihm hoch und seine goldenen Augen betrachteten Severus' gerötetes Gesicht.

Mit einer verzerrten Grimasse verschwand Harrys Hose. Er schloss kurz die Augen und Severus fühlte eine seidige Flüssigkeit in sich drinnen. Eine Welle aus Schrecken schwemmte durch den Zaubertrankmeister. Aber er würde es nicht erlauben, dass Potter wusste, dass er Angst hatte. Er kämpfte wieder gegen Harry an, welcher ihn ruhig beobachtete.

"Severus, hör auf dagegen anzukämpfen. Du weißt, dass du es willst. Du weiß, dass du mich willst. Ich gebe dir nur, was du wirklich willst."

_NEIN!_ Aber etwas in ihm rührte sich, etwas so Schreckliches, dass Severus sich nicht überwinden konnte daran zu denken.

Harry griff grob nach Severus' Oberschenkeln und drückte sich selbst gegen Severus Eingang. Der ältere Mann keuchte, als der Eindringling seinen Muskelring durchbrach. Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, sich weigernd aufzuschreien. Er hatte soviel durchmachen müssen, aber diese Erniedrigung übertraf alles von dem er wusste, dass es existierte.

Plötzlich fand der Teenager seine Prostata und alles was Severus tun konnte, war seine Arme um den Jungen zu schließen. Ein Stöhnen kam in ihm auf und Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, sodass es nicht entkommen konnte. Er stöhnte wieder, sich selbst dafür hassend, dass er dies geschehen ließ; sich selbst dafür hassend, dass er es wollte.

"Oh…Gott…", flüsterte er abgehackt, als eine intensive Lustwelle durch seinen Körper peitschte. Es war so lange her, dass er so etwas erlebt hatte, solange her, dass ein warmer Körper ihn berührte. Nun, Potters Körper war nicht annähernd warm, doch es war immer noch ein Körper, welcher ihn dazu brachte, sich vor Lust zu winden.

Severus beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Faszination, als seine Beine über Harrys Schultern gelegt wurden. Er griff das Kopfende seines Bettes, seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst, um ihn vom Schreien abzuhalten. Doch Harry traf ohne Gnade immer seinen Lustpunkt und es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und Severus konnte fühlen, dass er die Kontrolle verlor, dass er den Kampf gegen Potter verlor. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und er wollte sterben. Er konnte nicht nachgeben.

_Das ist ein Schüler, das ist Potter, das ist James' Sohn, das ist ein Dämon, das ist Dracos Lover, ich hasse ihn, dasisteinSchüler,esistPotter,James,Dämo oh fuck, das fühlt sich so gut an, Potter fühlt sich so gut an, oh Gott, hör nicht auf, fuck, ich liebe es, liebe es, liebe dich, ich liebe dich, Ich Liebe Dich, ICH LIEBE DICH…_

Potter Hand begann ihn im Takt zu seinen Stößen zu streicheln.

Severus brach der Schweiß aus und gegen dieses neue Gefühl konnte er nicht mehr ankämpfen. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen und er fühlte seine Sinne auf ihn einstürzen. Harry stieß ein letztes Mal tief in ihn und pumpte im selben Rhythmus sein Glied und Severus verlor komplett die Kontrolle.

Mit einem lauten, kehligen Aufschrei stieß Severus in Harrys Hand, als dessen monströses Organ ihn durchstieß. Severus biss sich so hart auf die Unterlippe, dass er Blut schmeckte, genau in dem Moment fühlte er seinen Samen hart aus sich schießen. Severus umklammerte das Kopfende so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Eine einzelne Träne stahl sich unter seinem Lid hervor und lief seine Wange hinunter.

Severus fühlte, dass Potters Körper sich anspannte und er wusste, er war ebenso kurz davor zu explodieren. Er verengte seine Muskeln um Potter und wurde mit dem erwünschten Ergebnis eines Orgasmus belohnt.

Severus wusste, dass er nur wenige Sekunden Zeit hatte.

Er verdrängte den Orgasmusgedingten Schleier (wahrhaftig der beste Orgasmus in seinem ganzen Leben) und versuchte den keuchenden Jungen auf ihm zu ignorieren. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Legilimens!!" Er drang in Potters Kopf ein, wissend, dass der Junge und er Dämon während eines intensiven Orgasmus völlig ungeschützt waren. Der Effekt war ähnlich einer körperlichen Vergewaltigung, wie er sie gerade erlebt hatte.

Harrys goldenen Augen weiteten sich, als die aufdringlichen, mentalen Finger seine ungeschützten Wände durchbrachen. Die Kraft hinter diesem Angriff blendete ihn und er heulte vor Schmerz aus und fiel von Severus hinunter. Es gab einen ekelhaften Ton, als Harry aus ihm heraus glitt. Er rollte auf den Rücken und hielt mit den Händen seinen Kopf fest.

Das war alles, was Severus brauchte.

Severus sprang auf und hielt seinen Zauberstab weiterhin auf Harry gerichtet. Er peitschte weiter in den gequälten Kopf vor. Er wusste, dass Harry dort irgendwo sein musste. Die Bilder waren fast zuviel für ihn, um sich durchzusuchen. Aber er tat es nicht, um die Gedanken zu erforschen, aber schindete nur Zeit. Severus konnte fühlen, dass Harry seine Mauern wieder hochzog.

"STUPOR!", schrie er, als er langsam vom Bett zurückwich. Harry krümmte sich für einen Moment, sprang dann jedoch vom Bett herunter.

Harry fiel zurück, schaffte es jedoch wieder auf seine Füße zu kommen und ging auf Severus zu.

"STUPOR!" Harry druckte sich gegen den Zauber, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem grotesken Grinsen, aber seine Schritte waren zögernder.

Merlin! Potter kam auf ihn zu! Was sollte er tun? Er sah auf den jungen Mann vor ihm; er war seinem Vater so ähnlich. Severus konzentrierte sich auf den Hass, den er so gut kannte.

"CRUCIO!"

Severus wusste, er hatte sein Ziel getroffen, bevor es wirklich getroffen wurde. Harrys Augen verdrehten sich und das helle Licht traf ihn frontal. Er ging zuckend und sich winden zu Boden. Severus' Hand zitterte, als er den Zauber aufrecht hielt. Auch wenn er den Cruciatus schon häufig angewandt hatte, er hatte ihn nie gegen ein Kind verwendet. Er hatte darüber fantasiert ihn an James und Sirius auszuprobieren, doch er hätte es sich niemals vorstellen können, ihn gegen James' Sohn zu gebrauchen. Ihm wurde schlecht.

Wo zum Teufel blieb Lupin??

Severus beendet den Zauber und beobachtete den Jungen wachsam. Harry lag keuchend auf dem Boden; sein Körper zitterte leicht. Severus betete, dass er den Fluch nicht nochmals gegen den Jungen anwenden musste. Er hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtete, während versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Er hatte gerade Sex mit Potter gehabt! Er konnte Potter immer noch in sich fühlen. Und nun gebrauchte er einen Unverzeihlichen auf ihn in seinem Schlafzimmer!

"S-Severus, bitte… tu mir nicht mehr weh…"

Severus wummerte fast, als er die flehende Stimme hörte. Was zum Teufel passierte mit ihm? Zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er wirklich Angst.

"Nein! NEIN! Es ist ein Trick! Potter würde mich nie so nennen! Er hasst mich! Er würde nicht das tun, was du getan hast! Du bist nicht Potter!" Severus rannte vorwärts. "Das ist nicht passiert!!"

Remus hatte Severus' Räumlichkeiten betreten, als er das qualvolle Jammern hörte. Mit einem Ruck rannte er das Schlafzimmer des Zaubertrankmeisters und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er keuchte erschrocken auf, als er die Szene vor sich sah.

"Severus? Was tust du?"

Severus sah wahnsinnig aus. Sein langes, fettiges Haar stand zu allen Seiten ab. Er hatte Kratzspuren auf seiner Brust und trug keine Hose. Remus starrte bebannt auf den Penis des Mannes. Es riss ihn aus seiner Trance, als er Harry bemerkte, welcher zuckend über den Boden rollte. Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab schon fast Harrys Arsch hochgeschoben.

Remus rannte zu Severus hinüber und griff dessen Arm. Severus wehrte sich gegen den Werwolf.

"Severus! Beende den Zauber, jetzt!"

"Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, Lupin. Ich konnte nicht!"

"Es ist okay! Du wirst ihm wehtun, Severus! Hör auf!" Er griff ihn an beiden Schultern und blockierte somit dessen Sicht auf Harry, welcher immer noch laut aufheulte.

Severus blickte langsam in Remus' Gesicht. Er blinzelte einmal und ließ dann den Zauberstab sinken. Er beendete den Zauber und Harry stöhnte laut auf.

Remus wandte sich schnell herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

"Severus, wir müssen ihn zusammen versteinern."

Severus bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte nur ausdruckslos auf Potter. Harry rollte sich zusammen und keuchte nach Luft.

"Severus! Beeil dich!"

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab und sie beide schrieen, "STUPOR!"

Die roten Lichter trafen Harry und er bewegte sich augenblicklich nicht mehr. Remus eilte zu Harry und kniete sich neben ihn. Er strich sanft das Haar aus Harrys gerötetem Gesicht. Es war erstaunlich, wie eiskalt Harry sich anfühlte.

Remus griff ihn unter den Schultern und brachte ihn zum Bett hinüber. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass auch Harry keine Hose anhatte. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah dann zu Severus. Der Mann hatte sich nicht bewegt und starrte immer noch ausdruckslos auf den Boden.

Remus sah, dass Harrys Hose einen Meter neben dem Bett lag. Er zog sie Harry über und deckte ihn dann mit der Daunendecke zu. Harrys Atmung war unregelmäßig und schnell, aber er schien aus dem Zauber herauszukommen.

Remus stand auf und blickte zu Severus. Er erriet sofort, was passiert sein musste. Severus sah noch blasser als üblich aus und Remus hatte noch nie, gesehen das der Mann irgendeine Art von emotionaler Angst zeigte. Der Eiskönig zitterte wie ein Blatt im Wind. Remus ging zu ihm hinüber.

"Severus.", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Wirst du ihm den Trank der lebenden Toten jetzt geben?"

Severus wirbelte herum und blickte Remus finster an. "Natürlich. Ich bin kein Schwachkopf." Er lief schnell zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog eine Robe heraus. Er warf sie sich hastig über, und vermied es Remus anzusehen. Der Werwolf sah, dass Severus' Hände immer noch zitterten, als dieser versuchte seine Robe zuzuknöpfen.

Remus ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Severus, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden, Lupin."

"Du hast den Cruciatus auf Harry angewandt. Du musst außer Kontrolle gewesen sein, wenn du so etwas tust."

"Es ist nichts, mit dem ich nicht fertig geworden wäre. Ich habe den Zauber angewendet, weil dieses kleine Monster es verdient hat. Ich habe mich gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt, da ist ein Teenager kein Gegner für mich."

"Warum zittern dann deine Hände? Warum hatte keiner von euch Kleidung an?", fragte Remus leise und nahm die Hand des Mannes in seine.

Severus atmete zischend ein und zog seine Hand zurück. "Es ist nicht das, was du denkst! Ich hätte nie erlaubt, dass so etwas passiert. Der Gedanke daran ist schon abstoßend."

Remus sah ihn unbeweglich in die Augen. "Severus, ich mag vielleicht kein Legilimentiker sein, aber ich weiß wenn man mir nicht die Wahrheit erzählt. Ich kann die Wahrheit an dir _riechen_." Remus roch Harrys Duft an dem Mann. Der Geruch von Sex und Samen durchdrang den Raum.

Severus ließ seine Hände von den Knöpfen seiner Robe sinken. Er starrte Remus an und dann nahm sein Gesicht einen so gepeinigten Ausdruck an, dass Remus zurückwich, nicht sicher was er tun würde.

"Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten! Ich wollte das nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist! Im einem Moment habe ich gegen ihn gekämpft und im nächsten…", er verstummte.

Remus verstand. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Du weißt, dass manche Kreaturen einen mit Lust einhüllen können. Warum sollte es das etwas anderes sein?"

"Ich sollte über so was stehen!", schrie Severus. "Ich bin ein Todesser! Ich bin ein Doppelspion! Ich bin ein Legilimentiker! Ich bin der meist gefürchtete Lehrer in Hogwarts! Wie kann ich auf die vorgetäuschte List eines Siebzehnjährigen hereinfallen? Ich bin nicht besser als Draco! Ich habe mein Leben immer unter Kontrolle gehabt und jetzt ist alles dahin, in den fünf Minuten verschwunden, in denen Potter mich alleine erwischt hat?" Er ging abrupt von Remus davon und auf sein Wohnzimmer zu.

Remus folgte ihm, griff ihn an der Schulter und wirbelte ihn zu sich herum. "Es war nicht Harry, Severus! Das ist eine Kreatur, die über tausend Jahre alt ist und Harry nur als seine Marionette verwendet. Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, Severus, aber auch du kannst nicht der ganzen Kraft eines Dämons widerstehen. Selbst Albus könnte das nicht! Tu dir das selbst nicht an."

Severus sah zu Remus. Wie konnte er ihm sagen, wie er wirklich fühlte? Ja, der Dämonteil hat Lust gegen ihn verwendet, aber wie konnte er Remus sagen, dass er es wollte? Tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein wollte er Potter fühlen, wollte wissen, warum jeder in diesen Jungen verliebt war. Er wollte wissen, was Draco fühlte, warum dieser gewillt war sein Leben für den Jungen zu riskieren. Und für diese wenigen Momente hatte er es gefühlt. In diesen wenigen Minuten hatte er sich selbst in diesem Sex verloren und vor sich selbst zugegeben, dass er, auf verdorbene Art und Weise, auch in Harry verliebt war

-

Draco stieg aus dem Kamin in sein Schlafzimmer. Er war erschöpft. Die nächtlichen Ereignisse hatten ihm das bisschen Energie, das er noch hatte, aufgebraucht.

_Das ist alles für Harry_, erinnerte er sich selbst. _Ich will ihn zurück. Aber er wird mir viel zu verdanken haben_.

Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte in die Augen seiner Mutter,

"Mutter? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, den Ausdruck ihrer Augen überhaupt nicht mögend.

Narzissa ging auf ihren Sohn zu und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Dracos Hand legte sich auf die schmerzvoll kribbelnde Haut. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. Narzissa hatte noch nie Hand an ihn gelegt.

"M-Mutter…", krächzte er.

Sie griff ihn und schloss ihn fest in ihre Arme. "Draco, ich liebe dich und wir können dir helfen."

"Was? Worüber redest du?" Er befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Warum hast du mich geschlagen?" Er war total verwirrt.

"Wo bist du gewesen?" Narzissa verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

"Ich war ähm… Severus bei einem Trank helfen.", stotterte Draco.

"Bei einem Trank helfen? An Weihnachten? Nun, sag mir Draco, war es ein Trank, um jemanden zu entgiften?"

Draco starrte sie an. "Was?"

"Hör auf mich anzulügen, Draco. Ich weiß von deinem Drogenproblem. Merlin sei Dank können wir das geheim halten. Und Merlin sei Dank ist deine Verlobte immer noch gewillt dich zu heiraten."

"Mein Drogenproblem?", schrie Draco. "Warte, meine Verlobte…?"

"Ja, Draco… Ich will dich immer noch heiraten."

Draco sah geschockt über die Schulter seiner Mutter. Pansy Parkinson war in sein Schlafzimmer geschlendert.

Narzissa sah zu Pansy und Hoffnung schimmerte in ihren Augen. "Ja, Draco. Pansy hat mir alles erzählt. Sei nicht wütend auch sie! Sie hat es für dein eigenes Wohl getan. Wir haben lieben dich so sehr und wollen, dass du Hilfe bekommst. Wir wissen, dass du an eine geschmacklose Person geraten bist, die deinen Verstand verdreht hat. Ich weiß, wenn Lucius hier wäre, wäre nichts davon geschehen."

Dracos Augen waren immer noch auf Pansy teuflisches, beschissenes Gesicht gerichtet. Er war kurz davor sie hier in seinem Raum mit dem Avada zu belegen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

"Draco, ich liebe dich so sehr. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich musste es tun. Drogen sind nicht gut. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben so zerstörst. Wir kriegen das wieder hin." Dann senkte sie die Stimme und flüsterte in sein Ohr, "Ich habe ihr nichts davon erzählt, dass Potter dich gefickt hat. Ich rate dir, dass du es besser in deinen Kopf kriegst, dass es vorbei mit euch beiden ist, außer du willst, dass Mami erfährt, dass du mit demjenigen schläfst, der deinen Papi ins Gefängnis gebracht hat."

Sie küsste ihn sanft an die Lippen.

Scheiße!

-

Reviews please!?


	21. Deliverance and Diatribes

Kapitel 20 - Deliverance and Diatribes

Kapitel 20 - Deliverance and Diatribes  


Draco riss sich aus Pansys Griff und drückte sie von sich weg. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust und er musste sich zurückhalten, ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Sein Verstand raste durch etliche Zauber, die ihr einen langsamen, schmerzvollen Tod bereiten würden, doch keiner war gut genug für die Folter, die er ihr antun wollte.

Pansy legte den Kopf schräg und zwinkerte ihm zu. _Zwinkerte!_

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und blickte sie finster an, seine Finger immer noch zu Fäusten geballt.

Pansy starrte zurück und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. S_einem_ höhnischen Lächeln!

Ohne sein Wissen war Narzissa auf ihn zugegangen und legte nun eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Draco, sei ihr nicht böse. Sie hat das nur getan, um dir zu helfen."

Draco wandte sich aus ihrem Griff. "Mutter, glaube kein Wort, das sie dir gesagt hat! Drogen? Glaubst du das wirklich? Sie ist nur angepisst, weil ich mich von ihr getrennt habe, das ist alles! Sie versucht nur mich zurückzukriegen."

Narzissa blickte ihn finster an. "Warum würdest du dich von ihr trennen, Draco? Du solltest die Beziehung pflegen."

Pansy grinste. "Ich schätze, es fiel ihm ziemlich schwer, da er mich mit… einer halbblütigen Gryffindor betrogen hat." Ein leises Knurren bildete sich in seiner Kehle und er wollte auf sie zugehen.

Narzissas perfekt manikürte Hand griff ihn an seinem Shirt und zog ihn herum, damit er sie ansah. "Draco? Ist das wahr? Worüber redet sie?"

Draco antwortete spöttisch, "Natürlich nicht. Siehst du nicht, was sie tut? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du auf sie hörst."

Pansy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Mrs Malfoy, Draco versteckt Dinge in seiner Schublade neben dem Bett. Er benutzt sie, weil es so offensichtlich ist, und niemand auf die Idee käme dort hinein zu sehen. Es wird beweißen, dass ich nicht lüge wegen den Drogen oder allem anderen, was ich zu sagen habe."

Draco zuckte zusammen und sein Hass für Pansy verzehnfachte sich. "Halt die Fresse!", zischte er wütend. Er griff sie an den Schultern und seine Finger bohrten sich schmerzvoll in ihre Haut.

"Ich werde dich damit nicht davonkommen lassen. Dein kleines Spiel wird keinen Erfolg haben. Ich werde dich begraben, Pansy." Seine Stimme war leise und fest.

Pansys Stimme könnte Diamant schneiden, "Glaubst du, Draco? Du könntest es vielleicht schaffen, aber nicht bevor ich deine kleine Beziehung mit deinem Lustknaben begraben habe. Deine Familie wird Potters Blut mit deinen ach so sagenhaft seidigen Laken aufwischen. Zweifel daran, wenn du willst."

Er hatte kaum Zeit das beinahe wahnsinnige Glitzern in ihren Augen zu registrieren, dass ihn an Tante Bella erinnerte, als die Stimme seiner Mutter seine Rauchwolke aus Wut durchdrang.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco erschrak, als er sah, dass seine Mutter ein kleines Tütchen voller Pillen in der Hand hielt. Draco verfluchte sich selbst, dass er sie nicht weggeworfen hatte. Bei all der Aufregung der letzten Tage hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht. Geechee hatte einfach nur sein Zimmer gesäubert und alles an seinen Platz zurückgebracht.

"Warte, ich kann das erklären."

"Draco, wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst, dass das nicht deine sind, dann können wir das ganz schnell mit einem Drogentest klären. Dein Vater hat trotz seiner Situation immer noch Kontakte."

Draco öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten, aber Narzissa hob ihre Hand. "Ich will es nicht hören! Was ich hören will ist, warum bei Merlin du Drogen nimmst? Und was läuft da mit dir und einer Gryffindor? Erkläre das sofort!"

Draco strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Es gibt nichts zu erzählen. Schön, dann hab ich sie ein paar Mal benutzt. Es ist keine große Sache. Und bin damit eh fertig. Du kannst sie wegwerfen. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt."

Pansy verdrehte die Augen und Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. "Denkst du, dass ich dir das abkaufen werde, Draco? Du wirst in eine Entziehungsklinik gehen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du einen Skandal um die Familie auslöst! Wenn du von deinem Langzeitprogramm zurückkommst, wirst du Pansy heiraten."

"Den Teufel werd ich tun." Es entkam seinem Mund, bevor er realisierte, was er gesagt hatte.

Narzissa schien nochmals um fünf Zentimeter zu wachsen. "Würdest du das noch mal wiederholen?" Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

Draco gab im Angesicht ihrer ansteigenden Wut klein bei. "Mutter, bitte verstehe doch. Ich brauche keinen Entzug. Mir geht es gut, ich verspreche es. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich da hineingeraten bin, aber es war nichts! Es war nur eine dumme Sache. Bitte, können wir rede ohne… neugierige Zuhörer?" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Pansy, welche die Augen verengte.

Narzissas Stimme nahm einen leisen, gefährlichen Ton an. "Draco, du wirst Pansy heiraten und damit basta. Ich werde mir nichts mehr darüber anhören. Nun, ich werde mich nach einer Klinik für dich erkundigen. Pack schon mal ein paar Sachen." Sie lief auf seine Schlafzimmertür zu.

"Mutter! Ich- warte…" Draco wollte ihr folgen, doch Pansy griff seinen Arm.

"Mrs Malfoy? Bitte… Ich-Ich weißt, dass Sie besorgt um Draco sind, aber vielleicht habe ich ein wenig übertrieben über die Häufigkeit in der er sie benutzt hat. Ich war mit meiner Weisheit am Ende und wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun konnte. Er stand unter sehr viel Druck und ich dachte, er hat es ein wenig übertrieben. Ich habe sie selbst einmal probiert, aber ich werde es nie wieder tun und Draco auch nicht. Er hat bereits keine Rückstände mehr in seinem Körper, einschließlich seiner kleinen… Affäre. Ich vergebe ihm." Sie wandte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Ihre blauen Augen wurden feucht.

"Draco, es kann funktionieren mit uns beiden. Wenn deine Mutter dir vertrauen kann, dass du nicht wieder Drogen nimmst und dich nicht in eine Entzugsklinik schickt, versprichst du mir, dass du mir treu sein wirst? Ich werde die perfekte Ehefrau für dich sein." Ihre Lippen zuckten zu einem durchtriebenen Lächeln, doch dann kehrte sie sofort zum Inbegriff der Unschuld zurück.

Draco starrte sie an und blickte dann zu seiner Mutter. Narzissa beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam. Dann sah sie direkt in die Augen ihres Sohnes.

"Draco, wirst du ihr treu sein und in die Heirat einwilligen? Sollte ich dir vertrauen?"

"Mutter, lass mich mit dir alleine für einen Mom-"

"Ja oder Nein, Draco?"

Pansys Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Hand. Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen, doch sie ließ ihm nicht los.

"Du wirst nicht gewinnen.", zischte sie kaum hörbar.

Pansys öffnete entschlossen den Mund. "Mrs Malfoy, Draco will es nicht aufgeben, Har-"

"Ja!! Schon!! Gut!!" Er erdolchte Pansy mit seinen Blicken, welche seine Hand endlich losließ. Sie lächelte ihn an, aber Draco sah weg.

Narzissa lächelte glücklich und ging zu den beiden hinüber. Sie nahm Dracos Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er sah sie an.

"Ich werde dir darin vertrauen. Keine Drogen mehr. Wenn ich auch nur von irgendeinem Ärger um dich höre, dann werde ich dich schneller aus Hogwarts holen, als ein Hauself kriechen kann. Verstehst du mich, Draco?"

Draco nickte langsam, seine Gedanken waren dabei sich einen guten Platz für Pansys Körper zu überlegen.

Narzissa wandte sich um, um Pansy anzustrahlen. "Komm Pansy. Da gibt es etwas, dass ich meiner baldigen Schwiegertochter geben möchte."

Pansy ging hinter Narzissa hinterher und wandte sich an der Tür noch mal um, um ihrem Verlobten einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sie war entnervt von dem Schatten, der über sein Gesicht huschte.

-

Severus' Weihnachtsgeschenk an sich selbst war ein verdammter Kater. Sein Kopf pochte jetzt schon als er in seinem Sessel saß und schwenkte lustlos seinen vierten Kelch voll Feuerwhiskey. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag.

Es war egal. Er hatte eh nicht geschlafen und er bezweifelte, dass er es jemals wieder tun würde.

Er blickte auf die Tür seinen Gästeschlafzimmers und runzelte dann die Stirn. Das war lächerlich. Was noch lächerlicher gewesen war, war seine Beharren darauf, dass Potter in seinen Räumlichkeiten blieb, anstatt ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Lupin hatte sehr argwöhnisch reagiert.

"Warum würdest du ihn hier behalten wollen, Severus? Poppy kann ihn im Krankenflügel beaufsichtigen."

"Nein."

Lupin hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. "Ist das eine Art um Harry zu verletzen, Severus? Ich werde dich das nicht tun lassen!" Der Mann knurrte ihn an, "Es war nicht seine Schuld!"

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. "Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie darauf bestehen immer weiter von etwas zu reden, von dem sie denken es vielleicht zu wissen, Lupin. Ich werde Ihrem kostbaren Potter nichts antun! Ich werde vielleicht ein paar Messungen von ihm machen müssen, während ich an den Tränken arbeitete. Es wird einfacher werden, wenn er hier ist, anstatt dass ich alle fünf Minuten zu Pomfrey latschen muss. Ist das von dir zu akzeptieren?", sagte Severus sarkastisch.

Lupin hatte die gutmütige Gnade wirklich überzeugt zu scheinen. "Nun… ja, natürlich Severus. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass er eine… Last für dich ist, während du arbeitest."

"Ich glaube ich bin fähig mit einem komatösen Jungen klarzukommen. Jetzt gehen Sie." Severus Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse und seine Augen glänzten übelwollend.

Remus hatte die Augen verdreht, aber hatte nicht nachgegeben. "Severus, wir haben die letzten Tage zusammengearbeitet. Ich bin besorgt, dass ist alles. Um… Harry." Er sah weg, als er das sagte.

Severus schwieg für etliche Minuten. Die Haut über seine Nase zog ich zusammen.

"Ich tue das nur, um Dracos armseligen Arsch vor einem sehr wahrscheinlichen Tod durch Potter zu retten. Wenn das erst einmal erledigt ist, bedenke, dass ich wieder dazu übergehen werde Sie und Potter zu verachten."

Remus leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und lächelte ihn seltsam an. Er schlenderte zu Severus hinüber, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte, "Nein, wirst du nicht."

Er hatte den Zaubertrankmeister starrend hinter sich gelassen. Das war vor einer Stunde gewesen.

Das Zischen des Kamins brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Eine weibliche Stimme gelangte durch die knisternden Flammen zu ihm.

"Severus? Ich bin es, Narzissa. Ich muss dich sehen, bitte."

Severus stöhnte. Was könnte Narzissa am Weihnachtsmorgen von ihm wollen? Wenngleich ihrer zerbrechlichen Schönheit, so war diese Frau knallhart. Sie musste es sein, wenn sie Lucius zum Ehemann und die letzten zwanzig Jahre psychotische Todesser unterhalten hatte.

"Severus!" Ihre Stimme war schneidend.

"Ja, Narzissa. Ich werde gleich kommen." Er sah auf seinen Kelch und trank ihn in einem Zug leer. Er stand auf und ging hinüber zum Kamin.

Seine Ankunft in Malfoy Manor brachte ihm den Anblick von zwei verschränkten Armen und einem auf den Boden pochenden Fuß. Er klopfte seine Robe ab und sah die Frau an.

"Severus, gibt es irgendwas, das du mir sagen willst?"

Severus erstarrte und blickte sie behutsam an. "Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich dir sagen möchte, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es tun werde."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ist das so? Nun, dann lass mich etwas genauer werden. Gibt es irgendwas in Bezug auf meinen Sohn, das du mir sagen willst?"

"Zusätzlich zu seiner miserablen Arbeit dieses Schuljahr und seinem fragwürdigen Geschmack bei _Freunden_, fällt mir leider nichts ein im Moment."

Ein zischendes Geräusch entkam der Malfoy Matriarch. Sie erdolchte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

"Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für deine vagen und missverständlichen Kommentare, Severus! Ich bin nicht erfreut über deine versuchten Ausreden. Ich weiß, dass du von der ganzen Drogensache weißt. Warst du deswegen nicht hier den einem Abend? Draco hatte sich Ärger eingefangen und du hast dir diese dämliche Muggle Geschichte ausgedacht?"

Severus schürzte die Lippen. "Narzissa, ich wollte dich nicht mit Dracos jugendlichen Eskapaden beunruhigen. Aber ja, er hat ein wenig experimentiert. Jedoch bin ich sicher, dass er es nicht wieder tun wird."

"Ja, ich weiß das. Es hat sich alles herausgestellt. Ich bin nur enttäuscht, dass du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Und dann gehst du zu Elsa Bulstrode?? Merlin, Severus! Was, wenn sie geredet hätte? Ich kann die Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten jetzt schon sehen. Als ob wir uns einen weiteren Skandal leisten könnten."

Severus grummelte, "Ich bin nicht zu Elsa gegangen, in der Hinsicht wie du es dir vorstellst. Ich bin zu ihrer Tochter gegangen, um diese über den Aufenthaltsort ihres Bruders zu befragen. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie das vor Elsa erwähnt hat, in Anbetracht ihrer Angst vor Ärger. Woher weißt du davon?"

"Das war wohl mein Tun, Professor Snape."

Severus' Augen wanderten zu Pansy Parkinson hinüber, welche auf der Türschwelle aufgetaucht war. Sie war überheblich, das Gespräch zwischen ihm selbst und Narzissa zu unterbrechen. Sein Blick legte sich wieder auf Narzissa, welche nicht wütend darüber schien, unterbrochen worden zu sein. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Millicent war so verzweifelt nach Ihrem Besuch. Ich befürchte, sie hat ausgeplaudert, was mit Draco los war. Wir waren beide so besorgt um ihn. Er hat sich dieses Jahr sehr seltsam benommen. Selbst obwohl ich wusste, dass er wütend auf mich sein würde, musste ich es jemandem erzählen. Ich wollte nur, dass er Hilfe bekommt." Pansy lächelte ihn süßlich an.

"Ich bin sicher, dass Draco deine… Sorge gewürdigt hat."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Oh, er war zuerst sehr aufgebracht darüber, aber jetzt realisiert er, dass ich ihm nur helfen wollte."

Severus nickte, doch er musste, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als sie sagte.

Er war sich dessen sicher, als Draco hinter Pansy an der Tür auftauchte. Er schubste sie ungeduldig aus seinem Weg, sich nicht bemühend seine Genugtuung zu verstecken, als sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und gegen die Wand klatschte. Sein Siegeslächeln würde davon geschwemmt, als Narzissa ihn finster anstarrte und Pansys schneidende Stimme durch den Raum führ.

"Draco, erzähle Professor Snape unsere gute Neuigkeit."

Draco warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Pansy, seine Körpersprache zeigte deutlich, dass sie sich verpissen sollte. Er nickte Severus zu, welcher nicht zurück nickte. Draco verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich dann gegen die Rückseite der Couch. Narzissa blickte ihn finster an, doch er starrte trotzig zurück.

Pansy schniefte leise und dann schlenderte sie auf Severus zu. "Professor, sehen Sie was Draco mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat." Sie streckte ihre lange, schlanke Hand aus, damit er sie inspizieren konnte.

Severus' Augenbrauen verschwanden an seinem Haaransatz.

Er blickte auf einen mit Smaragden und Diamanten überzogenen Ring; der Ring, der seit Jahrhunderten an viele baldige Malfoy Bräute weitergegeben wurde. Pansy trug den Brautring der Malfoys? Eine Menge Dinge mussten letzte Nacht geschehen sein, dass dies der Fall sein konnte. Er blickte Draco amüsiert an.

Kalte, silberne Augen blitzen ihm entgegen und Severus räusperte sich, ein Schnauben verkneifend.

"Wir haben uns letzte Nacht darauf geeignet. Draco wird mir meinen eignen Ring nach der Hochzeit besorgen. Ist das nicht das beste Geschenk der Welt? Sich am Weihnachtstag zu verloben!" Ihre Augen glitzerten.

Severus staunte über Dracos Zurückhaltung. Der Junge schien verdammt wütend zu sein.

"Nun dann, Gratulation. Ich bin sicher, dass du und Draco ein wundervolles Paar sein werdet."

Dracos Augen verengten sich und Severus musste ein Lachen zurückhalten.

Dann sprach Narzissa, "Severus, trotz deines fürchterlichen Verhaltens in Bezug auf meinen Sohn, werde ich dir vergeben. Möchtest du zum Brunch bleiben? Ich bin sicher, es wird gleich alles vorbereitet sein. Ich weiß, dass du normalerweise diese Zeit allein verbringst, aber es ist nicht gesund. Ich wünschte du könntest jemanden finden."

Pansy kicherte und selbst Draco schaffte ein kleines Grinsen. Severus knurrte kehlig und seine beiden Schüler wischten sofort die Spuren ihrer Schadenfreunde von ihren Gesichtern.

Severus wandte sich zu deiner blonden Frau. "Bedauernswerter Weise muss ich ablehnen. Etwas in der Schule verlangt meine sofortige Beachtung. Ein Besucher von Hogwarts, der medizinische Leiden 'besitzt' braucht einen Trank, den ich brauen muss." Er sah Draco eindringlich an.

Draco blickte ihn an. Harry?? Harry war in Hogwarts? Er wollte, dass Severus weiterredete, doch der Mann sagte nichts Weiteres.

"Ja, natürlich, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du dich hingebungsvoll deiner Arbeit widmest. Aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit mit mir verbringst, bevor die Ferien vorbei sind. Es gibt einige Dinge über die wir reden müssen."

Severus nickte, denn die Bedeutung war klar. "Ich muss dann gehen." Severus wandte sich zum Kamin um und ging darauf zu.

Draco schritt vorwärts. "Warte… Ich-Ich muss mir dir reden." Er fühlte die Augen seiner Mutter und von Pansy auf sich, die im sorgsam zuhörten.

"Draco, es ist unhöflich Severus von der Arbeit abzuhalten. Du kannst später mit ihm reden.", ermahnte ihn Narzissa und zog ihn von Severus zurück.

Draco starrte Severus aus flehenden Augen an. Doch Severus enthielt sich einer Entscheidung.

"Komm, Draco. Ich habe Hunger.", jammerte Pansy hinter ihm. Draco zuckte zusammen und sein Gesicht verzog sich wütend.

Severus blickte zu Pansy, dann sagte er. "Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, Draco. Mach es kurz."

Draco drehte sich zu den Frauen um. "Ich komme gleich nach, okay. Gebt mir nur eine Minute."

Pansy schien protestieren zu wollen und Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. Keine der Frauen vertraute Draco oder Severus in diesem Moment.

Severus war hoch amüsiert über die Gesichtsausdrücke der drei. Er hustete und räusperte sich dann nochmals. "Draco, ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Ich gehe."

Severus fühlte, wie sich eine Hand fest um seinen Arm schloss. Die Verzweiflung in Dracos Augen war nicht zu übersehen.

Severus seufzte schwach. "Ich glaube, dass Draco mit mir allein über einen Trank reden möchte, an dem er arbeitet. Es ist ein heikles Thema. Ich möchte euch nicht mit den Details darüber langweilen." Er fixierte Pansy mit einem 'Verschwinde' Blick. Danach sah er Narzissa gelassen an, doch seine Absicht allein mit Draco zu reden war unabdingbar.

Narzissa setzte ein Lächeln auf und griff nach Pansys Arm. "Komm, Liebes, lass sie über Zaubertränke reden. Trödel nicht, Draco. Wir warten auf dich." Sie verließen den Raum und Draco sprach sofort einen Stille- und einen Verriegelungszauber über den Raum aus.

Er wandte sich zu Severus. "Harry ist in Hogwarts?"

Severus nickte.

"Ich will ihn sehen" Er eilte auf den Kamin zu. Severus griff ihn an der Robe.

"Nein, Draco. Es ist das Beste, wenn du es nicht tust."

Draco befreite sich aus Severus Griff. "Du hast ihn verletzt, oder? Du hast versprochen es nicht zu tun!"

Severus machte ein genervtes Geräusch. "Du brauchst ihn nicht zu sehen. Du bist jetzt verlobt, erinnerst du dich? Lass es bleiben."

"Meinst du das ernst? Du weißt, dass das Schwachsinn ist! Diese Schlampe erpresst mich! Sie hat irgendwie von Harry und mir erfahren! Sie hat meiner Mutter erzählt ich hätte ein Drogenproblem, und mir sagte sie, dass sie über Harry stillschweigen bewahren würde, wenn ich der Verlobung zustimmen würde."

"Und du hast einfach zugestimmt? Ich bin überrascht, Draco."

"Ich bin panisch geworden, okay? Das alles passierte so schnell. Ich bin in mein Zimmer gekommen und Mutter schlägt mich, sagt mir, dass ich in eine Entzugklinik muss, aber das Pansy mich noch immer liebt und mich unterstützen wird. Ich war erschöpft von allem, was vorher schon passiert ist. Mir ist nicht schnell genug eine Lüge eingefallen. Kannst du sie nicht mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen oder so?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister verdrehte die Augen. "Ich müsste diesen Zauber auf halb England anwenden. Du weißt, dass sie wahrscheinlich der ganzen Zaubererwelt schon erzählt hat, dass sie mit dir verlobt ist. Lass es sein, Draco."

"Severus! Du kannst das nicht machen. Warum lässt du mich nicht zu ihm? Ich will bei dem Ritual helfen. Hast du ihm den Trank der Lebenden Toten gegeben?"

"Ja, er steht jetzt unter dem Trank. Also kannst du eh nicht mit ihm reden. Du weißt, dass du dich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen kannst. Hast du das verstanden, Draco?"

Draco errötete. "Aber du sagtest, dass es okay ist, wenn Zauberer einen männlichen Lover haben! Das ist was du mir gesagt hast!"

"Ja, das habe ich. Aber das, was du tust, ist nicht dasselbe. Bei dir sind beträchtlich mehr _Emotionen_ dabei." Severus rümpfte die Nase, als würde er etwas Abscheuliches riechen.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. "Hör auf so was zu sagen. Das geht dich gar nichts an. Nur Harry und ich wissen, was unsere Beziehung ist."

Severus knurrte, "Es geht mich nichts an, Draco?? Bin ich nicht derjenige, der gerade deinen Arsch rettet? Willst du, dass ich Narzissa die gesamte Wahrheit erzähle? Oder besser noch, dich das Ritual allein durchführen und dann dich und Potter allein aus Askaban fernhalten lassen?" Er wandte sich wütend um, seine schwarze Robe wehte einschüchternd und er ging wieder auf den Kamin zu.

Draco rannte ihm hinterher und blockierte ihm den Zugang zum Kamin. Severus blickte ihn zornig an.

"Verarsch mich nicht, Draco. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für diese Kindereien."

Draco atmete tief ein. "Severus… Es… tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Du hast mir sehr geholfen in diesem ganzen Schlamassel. Ohne dich hätte ich es niemals soweit geschafft. Und du hilfst Harry wirklich. Ähmm… danke." Er fummelte an seiner Robe herum. "Ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe."

Severus konnte den inneren Kampf seines Patenkindes sehen. Er fühlte sich leicht besänftigt aufgrund des Unbehagens seines Patensohns.

"Ja, ich weiß."

Draco sah auf. "Wirst du mich zu ihm lassen, bitte?"

"Draco, du musst es endlich verstehen. Es ist vorbei mit euch beiden." Er hob eine Hand, um den Protest zurückzuhalten, der sich in Dracos Gedanken bildete.

"Selbst wenn es nur _Sex_ ist, musst du es trotzdem beenden. Potter befindet sich seit geraumer Zeit unter dem Einfluss Dunkler Magie. Er hat dich nur benutzt, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Der Dämon wusste, dass du ein Malfoy warst und benutzte dich für seine Rache."

"Was??"

"Potter ist seit der Attacke von der Dunklen Magie affektiert. Deine natürliche Neigung zu den Dunklen Künsten aufgrund deines Einflusses deiner Familie hat die Magie in Potter angezogen. Seine 'Anziehung' zu dir war ein Ergebnis des Angriffs, kein aufrichtiges Gefühl. Der Dämon selbst hat dich als ein Malfoy erkannt, da er Jahrhunderte lang an deine Familie gebunden war. Er war ebenso aus diesem Grund zu dir hingezogen, ob er es wollte oder nicht."

Ein langsam aufkommender Schmerz begann sich in Dracos Seele zu winden. Es verbrannte ihn von Innen heraus. Seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßig, ein unwillkommener Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und ein dummes, Stechen reizte seine Augen und Nase. Er zwang sich selbst ruhig zu klingen.

"Ja und? Es ist nicht so, dass es irgendwas bedeutete. Wir haben uns nur gegenseitig zum Orgasmus gebracht. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass Potter irgendwelche Gefühle für mich hat! Ich habe ebenso wenig welche für ihn."

"Also sorgst du dich um nichts mehr, als seine… sexuellen Fähigkeiten?"

Draco ging vom Kamin weg und stellte sich ans Fenster. "Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass er verdammt gut ficken kann." Er sprach so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum hören konnte.

Severus' versteinerte Miene änderte sich nicht, aber sein Penis zuckte leicht. Er tötete das Bild, das ihm in den Sinn kam.

Severus entschied, dass es vernünftiger war, dass Tattoo, das nun Dracos Brust zierte und aus Potters Initialen bestand, nicht zu erwähnen. Aber wenn Draco es brauchte sich ständig zu sagen, dass es nur um Sex ging, um Potter zu vergessen, dann sollte es so sein. Draco weigerte sich hartnäckig die Liebe, die er für den Gryffindor fühlte, sich einzugestehen.

Es war nicht so, dass Severus Dracos Widerwillen, es zuzugeben, nicht verstand.

Draco drehte sich um und sah seinem Paten an. "Ich- Bitte, ich möchte ihn nur sehen. Das ist alles. Er ist eine Art… Freund. Er ist durch die Hölle gegangen, da bin ich sicher. Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass es… ihm gut geht." Draco haste es zu flehen.

"Du bist ebenso durch die Hölle gegangen. Er hat dich und Mr Zabini fast getötet. Er hat deine Hauselfen gefoltert und möglicherweise Kreacher getötet. Und er hat dich drogenabhängig gemacht."

"Verdammt! Ich bin nicht abhängig! Ich habe sie nicht so benutzt, wie er es getan hat. Er hat mich nicht gezwungen und ich habe sie nur gelegentlich genommen, um locker zu bleiben! Gott! Ich wünschte ihr würdet endlich alle aufhören so etwas zu sagen. Ich will Harry nur sehen, das ist alles! Bitte… lass mich ihn… einfach nur sehen. Ich werde gleich wieder zurückkommen, ich verspreche es!"

Severus sah auf ihn hinunter. Er war so klar ersichtlich, dass Draco Potter liebte. Severus wollte Dracos Gefühle in Bezug auf den Gryffindor beschützen. Aber er musste ebenso der Realität ins Auge blicken, dass ihre Beziehung vorbei war. Würde Draco Potter unbedingt sehen wollen, wenn er wüsste, dass Potter… _das_ getan hatte?

Ein seltsames und ungutes Gefühl regte sich in Severus' Brust. Es störte ihn, dass Draco Potter sehen wollte. Draco sollte seiner Verlobten Aufmerksamkeit schenken und nicht Ha- Potter.

"Nein, Draco. Lass es einfach sein. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn das Ritual stattfindet."

Er ging auf den Kamin zu, stieg hinein und ignorierte dass Rufen seines Namens.

-

Der Rest der Weihnachtsferien verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Remus und Severus arbeiteten an den konkreten Zauber und Schutzvorkehrungen, welche nötig für das Ritual sein würden. Remus hatte Molly und Arthur von Harrys Zustand erzählt. Beide waren fassungslos gewesen, als sie von der Situation erfahren haben, aber waren erleichtert, dass Harry endlich Hilfe erhalten würde.

Sie waren weniger enthusiastisch, als Remus ihnen von dem _Dispellere Exorkizein_ erzählte.

Als Teil der Bereinigung waren große Mengen positiver Magie nötig, um der Dunklen Magie standzuhalten und sie zu überwältigen. Je stärker die emotionale Bindung zu Harry war, desto mehr positive Energie würde erzeugt werden. Remus hatte Molly gesagt, dass Ron gebraucht wurde. Molly war abgeneigt Ron zu erlauben, an so einer gefährlichen Zeremonie teilzunehmen, aber Remus hatte darauf bestanden, dass es notwendig war.

Remus hatte Ron und Hermine bisher nichts davon erzählt. Er fühlte, dass es besser war zu warten, bis sie zur Schule zurückkehrten. Es gab keinen Grund ihnen Sorgen zu bereiten, solange nicht alles bereit war. Er hatte erwähnt, dass Ginny eventuell teilnehmen sollte, aber Molly wollte nichts davon hören. Ron war volljährig und sie konnte ihn nicht stoppen dabei zu sein.

Remus war bereits jetzt ein wenig nervös, was passieren würde, wenn Ron von Draco erfahren würde. Es wurde keine Liebe zwischen diesen Beiden verschwendet. Ron hasste Draco sogar mehr, als Harry es getan hatte, auch wenn sie die berüchtigte Rivalität nur auf die zwei Lover bezog.

Harry verblieb in seinem komatösen Zustand. Remus fühlte sich immer noch unbehaglich mit Severus' Beharren, Harry in seinen Räumlichkeiten zu behalten. Als Madame Pomfrey über die Situation aufgeklärt wurde, hatte sie ähnliche Besorgtheit ausgedrückt aufgrund der Vorkehrungen, doch Severus ließ nicht mit sich reden.

Poppy stand den Gründen, aus denen Severus Potter bei sich behielt, skeptisch gegenüber. Sie wusste, dass der Mann den Jungen kaum in seinem Klassenraum tolerierte, geschweige denn in seinen Räumlichkeiten, selbst wenn er im Koma lag. Sie hoffte, dass Severus den Jungen nicht missbrauchte und dann versteckte, was er getan hatte. Sie begann heimlich Enthüllungszauber auf den Jungen anzuwenden, wann immer sie nach ihm sah, um sicherzugehen, dass er keine weiteren Verletzungen erlitten hatte.

Am Tag bevor die Schüler aus ihren Ferien zurückkehrten, war Poppy länger als erwartet hatte in St Mungos aufgehalten worden. Als sie spät abends vor Severus' Räumlichkeiten ankam und er auf ihr Klopfen nicht geantwortet hatte, war sie einfach durch den Kamin in seinen privaten Bereich gelangt, ihre medizinisches Notfallprivileg nutzend.

Sie war nicht auf den Anblick vorbereitet, der sich ihr bot: Severus lag neben Harry auf dem Bett, hatte seinen Arm besitzergreifend um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen und schlief tief und fest.

Sie war zu geschockt und beschämt um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Auch wenn sie fühlte, dass es höchst unangebracht war, dass Severus einen Schüler auf diese Weise berührte, so wusste sie auch, dass sanfte und liebende Berührungen gut für Harry waren. Jedes positive Gefühl, dass ihm entgegengebracht wurde, würde ihm helfen. Die Zärtlichkeit in der Geste würde Harry sicherlich nützen den Dämon von ihm zu bannen.

Poppy schwieg über diesen Vorfall.

-

"Wir sind seit zwei Tagen hier und niemand hat Harry gesehen! Die Lehrer verstecken etwas vor uns!", klagte Hermine.

Die Bewohner des Gryffindor Turms waren mitten in einer hitzigen Diskussion über ihren fehlenden Anführer, einen fehlenden Slytherin und einen besorgt aussehenden Malfoy.

Ihre erste Nacht zurück in der Schule hatte ergeben, dass Harry seit Ferienbeginn nicht gesehen wurde. Jede Eule, die zu ihm geschickt wurde kam mit unüberbrachten Briefen und Geschenken zurück. Seine Siebtklässler Gefolgsleute waren in sein Zimmer eingedrungen, nur um zu entdecken, dass es offensichtlich seit einiger Zeit unbewohnt war.

Das Willkommensfest hatte gezeigt, dass Blaise Zabini fehlte. Ein trauriger Dean erzählte, dass Blaise krank geworden war und sich seit einiger Zeit in St Mungo's befand. Er erholte sich zwar, würde aber erst in der nächsten Schulwoche zurückkehren.

Ein Gerücht ging herum, dass der hübsche Slytherin angegriffen worden sein soll. Ein Hauself hatte ihn nach St Mungo's gebracht. Dean hatte gesagt, dass er einen Tag vor Weihnachten das letzte Mal mit Blaise geredet hatte und dass dieser erwähnt hatte zu Malfoy zu gehen, welcher ihm gegenüber in den letzten Schulwochen sehr distanziert gewesen war.

Ein genauer Blick auf den Slytherin Tisch offenbarte einen sehr angespannt aussehenden Eisprinzen. Seine Gesichtsausdrücke reichten von niedergeschlagen bis zum patentierten, höhnischen Lächeln. Letzteres tauchte immer dann auf, wenn Pansy in der Nähe war. Das ihre Hochzeit bevorstand war schnell bei allen angekommen. Sie spielte die schwebende Braut bis zum Äußersten und zeigte ihren geliehenen Ring jedem, der einen Puls besaß. Selbst manchen, die keinen besaßen.

Ungeprüfte Spekulationen regierten in Gryffindor.

"Er sieht nicht glücklich aus. Ich wette, er weiß etwas über Blaise!" Dean schlug mit der Faust gegen seine Handfläche. "Ich sollte gehen und ihn darauf ansprechen."

Ron schnaubte. "Er sieht wahrscheinlich so aus, weil er diesen Mops, Pansy, heiraten wird. Da wäre ich auch nicht glücklich." Er ignorierte den Blick, den Hermine ihm zuwarf, welche mit Seamus und Neville auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes saß.

Hermine schnaubte verärgert. "Wie können sie dort sitzen und sich über Malfoy sorgen machen, wenn Harry verschwunden ist? Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Professor Lupin weiß etwas. Er geht mir seid wir zurück sind aus dem Weg."

Neville saß schweigend da, aber sah sehr blass und sichtlich aufgewühlt aus. Er kämpfte dagegen an, nicht alles auszuplappern, was er über die Ferien gehört hatte. Seamus streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie sanft auf Hermines Schulter.

"Vielleicht will Harry nicht gefunden werden. Er hat sich letztes Halbjahr nicht gerade freundlich uns gegenüber benommen. Er muss eine Menge verarbeiten. Er wird schon wieder auftauchen." Seamus schien nicht allzu besorgt darum. Er beobachtete Dean verabscheuend.

Die beiden ehemals besten Freunde hatten sich nicht wieder vertragen aufgrund Deans Liebesleben. Oder Seamus' was das betrifft.

Hermine seufzte genervt. Seamus' fehlende Sorge über Harrys Verschwinden störte sie. Ron wäre hilfreicher gewesen. Sie wagte einen Blick auf den Rothaarigen, welcher mürrisch dreinblickend vor dem Kamin saß.

Sie stand abrupt auf. "Ich werde Professor Lupin suchen. Diesmal werde ich ihn nicht davon kommen lassen."

Neville seufzte. "Er wird es dir sagen, wenn er bereit ist, Hermine." Er legte erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.

Hermine wirbelte zu ihm herum. "Weißt du etwas, Neville?"

Neville stand schnell auf. "Nein!" Er eilte weg vom Tisch, um ihr zu entkommen, aber sie holte ihn ein und griff am Kamin nach seinem Arm.

"Neville! Du musst es uns sagen! Was weißt du?"

Er versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, doch sie ließ ihm nicht los. "sorge nicht dafür, dass ich dich verhexen muss, Neville Longbottom! Du weißt etwas über Harry! Wir sind seine Freunde! Was geht vor sich?"

Neville verzog sein Gesicht, aber dann rückte er mit der Sprache heraus. Er erzählte ihnen, dass er Professor Lupin, Malfoy und Snape bei Millicents Haus getroffen hatte und von der Unterhaltung über die Drogen.

Hierbei sprang Ron von seinem Sessel auf und ging hinüber zu Neville. "Es kann nicht sein, dass Harry Drogen nimmt, Neville!", schrie Ron. "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er sie nimmt! Ich erzähle euch nur, was Professor Lupin gesagt hat! Er sagte, Harry bräuchte medizinische Aufmerksamkeit. Und Millicent hat mir erzählt, dass Snape und Malfoy wissen wollten, wo ihr Bruder sich aufhielt." Neville sah sie ängstlich an.

"Ich verstehe die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Malfoy nicht.", sagte Seamus. "Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Malfoy muss Harry Drogen gegeben haben, er hat sie wahrscheinlich in seinen Drink geschüttet. Professor Lupin versucht sicherlich zu helfen! Deshalb sieht Malfoy so aufgebracht aus! Er wird der Schule verwiesen werden!!", sagte Ron triumphierend.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ich denke nicht, dass es so passiert ist. Ich denke, dass Harry und Malfoy Freunde sind, oder zumindest ihre Streitigkeiten beiseite geschoben haben. Es würde ziemlich viel von Harrys Benehmen dieses Jahr erklären."

Ron sah Hermine an, als hätte sie ihm wieder eine Ohrfeige verpasst. "Harry und Malfoy, Freunde?? Hast du den Verstand verloren, Hermine? Warum sollte sich Harry mit diesem Schwachkopf anfreunden?"

Hermine wandte sich zu ihm. "Ich weiß es nicht, Ron! Aber ich weiß, dass etwas zwischen ihnen ist. Ich habe Malfoy letztes Halbjahr beobachtet und er benimmt sich anders. Er war nicht mehr so gemein zu uns und er hat Harrys beim Essen und im Unterricht ständig angestarrt. Er ist genauso oft verschwunden wie Harry. Denkst du, dass das ein Zufall ist?"

"Ich glaube das nicht! Harry würde sich niemals mit Malfoy anfreunden! Malfoy hat Harry angestarrt? Wahrscheinlich hat er wieder etwas gegen in geplant, wie üblich."

Hermine schürzte die Lippen und Neville warf Ron einen seltsamen Blick zu. Dean hustete leise, aber Seamus blickte sie alle finster an.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht behauptet Harry wäre eine Schwuchtel?" Seamus war außer sich bei diesem Vorschlag.

Hermine wirbelte zu Seamus herum. "Und was wenn er es wäre?", forderte sie ihn heraus.

"Dann würde er ihn wie Dreck behandeln, genauso wie er es mit mir tut.", sagte Dean von seinem Sessel aus am Kamin.

Seamus blickte seinen ehemals besten Freund wütend an. "Es ist nicht richtig! Sei nicht sauer auf mich, weil du etwas so ekelhaftes wie das tust. Es ist nicht richtig!"

"Verpiss dich, Finnegan. Ich habe deine homophobe Haltung so satt!", schrie Dean und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich einst meinen besten Freund genannt habe. Du bist so… armselig."

Seamus antwortete wütend, "Ich bin armselig? Du bist derjenige, der hinter einer Slytherin Schlampe hinterher rennt. Hinter einem Kerl! Einem Kerl!! Du lässt ihn diese… Dinge mit dir machen! Das ist verdammt ekelhaft! Ich schäme mich, dass ich je mit dir befreundet gewesen bin!"

Dean starrte Seamus aus kalten Augen an. Er ging ruhig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ohne ein weiteres Wort zu jemandem zu sagen. Neville sah ihm besorgt hinterher und Ron schien verwirrt zu sein. Hermine stellte sich vor Seamus, welcher die Arme verschränkte und laut schnaubte.

"Also willst du damit sagen, dass wenn Harry schwul ist, du auch nicht mehr sein Freund sein wirst?"

"Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich das überhaupt fragst, Hermine. Harry ist nicht schwul. Er ist der Auserwählte, um Himmels Willen. Es ist nicht möglich, dass er schwul ist."

"Du bist solch ein Idiot, Seamus! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich meine Zeit mit dir verschwendet habe! Für den Fall, dass du es vergessen hast, Harry ist mein bester Freund. Und wenn er schwul wäre, dann würde ich das akzeptieren. Wenn du es nicht akzeptieren kannst, dann ist es vorbei zwischen uns!" Sie wendete sich von ihm ab und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

Seamus sah sie verletzt an. "Hermine-"

Ron mischte sich ein, "Hermine, Merlin weiß, dass ich Seamus' Meinung nicht teile, aber ich muss ihm in einer Sache zustimmen. Harry ist nicht schwul! Ich weiß nicht, was du denkst, was mit Malfoy los ist, aber es ist sicher nicht das! Er hat nur Probleme mit Ginny, das ist alles. Und er steht unter sehr viel Druck mit allem anderen. Mach ihn nicht auch noch schwul."

"Danke!", bellte Seamus und warf seine Arme in die Luft. "Das ist alles, was ich sagen wollte."

Hermine blickte die beiden finster an. "Schön, glaubt oder glaubt nicht, was ihr wollt. Egal was ist, Harry wird immer mein Freund sein. Was mehr ist, als ich von euch beiden behaupten kann. Ich bin wirklich überrascht von dir, Ron. Aber dann wieder…"

Rons Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bösen Gesicht. "Du wirst das nicht sagen, Hermine! Ich bin Harrys Freund, aber du traust ihm alle Sauereien zu, von denen ich weiß, dass er sie nicht machen würde! Du beschuldigst ihn schwul zu sein, Drogen zu nehmen, mit Malfoy abzuhängen! Ich meine, wer ist sein wirklicher Freund hier? Du hörst mich nicht, ihn all dieses Zeug andichten, dass du sagst!"

Hermine warf ihre Arme hoch. "Ich beschuldige ihn überhaupt nicht! Neville erwähnte die Drogen wegen dem, was Professor Lupin erzählt hat! Er hat gesagt, Harry wäre in Schwierigkeiten!"

"Eigentlich habe ich nur gesagt, dass Harry medizinische Hilfe braucht."

Hermine wirbelte herum und fand sich Remus gegenüberstehend wieder. Er stand in der Nähe des Kamins.

Neville zuckte zusammen. "Professor, es… tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nichts sagen.

"Es ist okay, Neville. Es scheint als hätte ich etwas Ernstes unterbrochen."

Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber. "Professor, bitte sagen Sie uns was vor sich geht. Wo ist Harry?"

Remus hob eine Hand. "Hermine, Harry geht es im Moment gut, okay? Aber ich muss mit dir und Ron sprechen." Er blickte zu dem Rotschopf, welcher nun auf ihn zukam. "Kommt mit mir, bitte."

Er wandte sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Hermine und Ron sahen sich an, dann folgten sie ihm durch das Portrait. Er führte sie in seine privaten Räume.

"Setzt euch." Er deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe, als er auf einen Schrank zusteuerte und etliche Pergamentrollen daraus nahm.

Beide sahen extrem besorgt aus. Remus seufzte und setzte sich auf den Sessel, welcher am nahsten am Kamin stand. Ron und Hermine saßen an den entgegen gesetzten Enden der Coach. Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hermine schnaubte und schürzte die Lippen. Ron knurrte dunkel, aber keiner von ihnen rutschte näher zum Anderen heran.

"Ich muss ein paar Dinge erklären. Bitte hört zu und unterbrecht mich nicht."

Sie beide nickten.

"Harry leidet unter einer Infektion, die er von dem Werwolf Angriff davongetragen hat. Durch diese Infektion ist er leicht anfällig für eine Dunkle Kreatur, die in ein Buch gebannt war, welches ich ihm geliehen habe. Dieses Buch gehörte einst den Malfoys." Er hob eine Hand, um sie beide zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Harry ist von einem Dämon besessen. Wir werden ein Ritual durchführen, um den Dämon wieder zu bannen. Aber es ist eine sehr gefährliche Prozedur. Ich brauche eure Hilfe bei dem Ritual."

"Ich wusste, dass Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hat!", bellte Ron. "Wo ist er? Ich werde ihn töten!" Er sah zu Hermine. "Und du dachtest er fickt diesen dämlichen, lügenden Schwachkopf!"

Hermine erblasste und lehnte sich vor. "Oh mein Gott! Ist er okay? Wo ist er?"

Remus hob wieder eine Hand. "Er ist hier im Schloss und unter dem Trank der Lebenden Toten zurzeit. Wir mussten ihm den geben, um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten."

Er wandte sich zu Ron. "Es ist nicht Dracos Schuld, Ron. Er wusste nicht einmal von diesem Buch. Das Ministerium hat es an Hogwarts gespendet."

Hermine keuchte auf. "Was? Wie konnte das Ministerium so etwas Dummes tun?"

Remus rieb sich die Augen. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich möchte sie jetzt nicht weiter ausführen. Harry ist jetzt wichtiger."

Ron lehnte sich wütend gegen die Couch zurück, doch Hermine fragte, "Was brauchen Sie von uns, Professor?"

"Ihr seid Harrys beste Freunde. Er wird all eure positive Energie und Magie benötigen, um durchzukommen. Harry wird in erheblicher Gefahr sein. Professor Snape wird ein Ritual durchführen, dass Dispellerie Exorkizein genannt wird."

Ron begann wütend zu protestieren. "Snape hasst Harry! Warum würde er ihm helfen?"

"Professor Snape hat möglicherweise seine Probleme mit Harry, aber er wird ihm helfen. Sorgt euch nicht darum.", erklärte Remus.

Ron grummelte und sah dann unauffällig zu Hermine, welche ziemlich blass geworden war.

"Professor", begann Hermine. "Dieses Ritual ist sehr gefährlich, nicht wahr? Harry könnte daran sterben?"

Ron wirbelte seinen Kopf von Hermine zurück zu Remus.

Remus lehnte sich vor und nahm Hermines Hand in seine. "Ja, Harry könnte sterben. Dieses Ritual ist sehr kompliziert und schmerzvoll. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ihr beide euch die ganze Zeit auf eure positiven und glücklichen Gefühle für Harry konzentriert. Wir dürfen ihn nicht verlieren."

Hermine nickte. "Ich habe ein wenig darüber gelesen. Nachdem Ginny von Tom Riddle besessen war, war ich daran interessiert. Ich habe nicht viel darüber gefunden, aber es hat ausgereicht, um zu verstehen wie gefährlich es ist. Ich werde Harry nicht im Stich lassen, Professor."

Remus lächelte sie an und sah, dass sich Rons Hand Hermines berührte.

In diesem Moment erwachte der Kamin zum Leben und Severus trat aus dem Flammen, einen höhnisch grinsenden Malfoy hinter sich herziehend.

"Du hättest mich wenigstens warnen können!" Draco glättete seine Robe. Seine Lippen verzogen sich angewidert, als er Hermine und Ron sah.

Ron stand auf und blickte Draco drohend an.

"Was tut er hier?", bellte er. "Es ist seine Schuld, dass Harry überhaupt in diesem Schlamassel steckt!"

"Halt die Fresse, Wiesel! Du weißt überhaupt nichts. Du kannst es dir nicht einmal _leisten_ eine Meinung zu haben."

Rons Wangen färbten sich feuerrot. "Verpiss dich, Todesser Schlampe! Ein Buch, dass deiner abscheulichen Familie macht Harry zufällig krank? Und du wusstest nichts davon? Er wird Harry nicht zu Nahe kommen!" Er griff in seine Robe und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Draco zog seinen und beide Männer standen sich mit erhobenen Stäben gegenüber.

Severus knurrte Remus an. "Sie nennen das mit den Gryffindors 'fertig werden'?"

Remus seufzte schwer. "Ich habe ihnen diesen Teil noch nicht gesagt. Du bist früh. Wie ich erklärt habe, brauchen wir die Magie aller, die Harry nahe stehen. Je intensiver die emotionale Bindung, desto besser sind die Chancen, dass sie zu ihm durchdringen."

Hermine sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus, dann sah zu Professor Snape und dann zu Draco. "Aber Professor Lupin, sagten Sie nicht Harry bräuchte positive Magie? Wie soll Malfoy Harry helfen?" Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schief, aufgrund des Blickes des Remus zu Draco und dann zu Severus warf.

Severus' Augen blickten Hermine verachtend an. "Offensichtlich besteht eine starke, emotionale Verbundenheit zwischen Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter. Waren Sie dessen nicht Zeuge für die letzten sieben Jahre?"

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, doch Ron kam ihr zuvor. "Das ist Schwachsinn! Wir können Malfoy nicht vertrauen, das richtig zu machen! Er will Harry tot sehen! Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird Malfoy den 'Todesser des Jahres'-Award verleihen, dafür, dass er Harry getötet hat! Ich vertraue ihm nicht!"

Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich vertraue dir auch nicht, Wiesel! Du nennst dich Harrys Freund, aber du hast nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sich seltsam benahm. Du bist so eifersüchtig auf ihn, dass es mich krank macht! Du wärest froh, wenn er nicht mehr da sein würde, oder? Vielleicht würdest du dann endlich etwas Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, anstatt Harrys kleiner Kumpane zu sein. Wenigstens Granger hat ein bisschen Verstand, sie kann für sich selbst stehen."

Rons Gesicht färbte sich rot. "Fick dich, Malfoy!!" Er stürzte sich auf Draco, doch Remus griff ihm am Kragen und hielt ihn zurück.

"Lass mich los! Ich werde diesen Bastard töten!" Ron kämpfte gegen Remus' Griff an. "Das ist nicht wahr! Bloody fu-!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron hörte sofort auf sich zu wehren und blickte ängstlich über seine Schulter.

Molly und Arthur standen vor dem Kamin, durch den sie gerade gekommen waren. Ron hatte ihre Ankunft in seinem Wutanfall nicht bemerkt.

"Mum? Was tust du hier?" Er versuchte seine Robe zu glätten.

Molly schien kurz vor der Explosion zu sein. Sie marschierte hinüber zu seinem Sohn und zog ihn am Ohr. "Was für Ausdrücke kommen aus deinem Mund? Und auch noch vor deinen Professoren? Hast du keinen Anstand? Ich habe dir Besseres, als das beigebracht!" Sie zerrte wieder an seinem Ohr.

Ron wimmerte und Draco kicherte. Seine Mutter würde sich nie so in der Öffentlichkeit benehmen. Aber er war durchaus erfreut, dass er miterleben konnte, wie Mama Wiesel Ron die Leviten las.

Molly sah Draco bedrohlich an. Sein Grinsen verschwand unter ihrem Blick. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht zulange unter den prüfenden Augen dieser Frau stehen wollte. Er hatte Ginny in Aktion erlebt und er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass ihre Mutter viel schlimmer war. Der Ausdruck auf Severus' Gesicht bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Severus sah Molly an, als ob sie eine Schlange wäre, die kurz vor dem Angriff stand.

Arthur hustete leise und ging zu Remus, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Remus war von Ron zurückgewichen, als Molly aufgetaucht war. Er griff Arthurs Hand und schüttelte sie.

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich beginnen." Er sah hinüber zu Severus, welcher steif nickte.

Arthur neigte seinen Kopf zu Snape. "Severus."

"Arthur. Molly. Wir haben eine lange Nacht vor uns."

-

Die Nacht begann vor dem Raum der Wünsche.

Remus und Severus hatten die Weasleys, Hermine und Draco über die verschiedenen Zauber aufgeklärt, die sie während des Rituals anwenden mussten. Zu ihnen gesellten sich Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey.

Nachdem sie vor der Tür standen hatte Remus sich der Gruppe zugewandt. "Es wird einen Teil geben, der sehr schwer für uns sein wird. Nachdem Harrys Geist von dem Dämon getrennt ist, wird der Dämon die gesamte Kontrolle über seinen Körper haben. Er wird zu uns Dinge sagen und uns Bilder zeigen. Egal was passiert, ihr müsst den Kreis aufrechterhalten."

"Was meinen Sie, Professor?", fragte Hermine.

Severus sah sie ernst an. "Das bedeutet, wenn ihr irgendwelche Geheimnisse habt, von denen Potter weiß, dann werden wir es alle wissen."

Hermine nickte und Ron wurde blass. Draco starrte wie versteinert die Wand an.

"Es mag nicht alles wahr sein, was ihr hört und seht. Es ist ein Dämon. Sie benutzen Lügen, um uns zu verwirren und zu verletzen. Er wird die Dinge so verdrehen, dass wir denken es wäre etwas anderes. Glaubt nicht alles, was ihr seht. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr euch auf die positive Magie fokussiert. Wenn nicht, dann werden wir Harrys Geist für immer verlieren und der Dämon wird seinen Körper nie verlassen.", fügte Remus hinzu.

Hermine sah zu Draco, welcher sich Remus zugewandt hatte, als dieser sprach. Sie sah Angst und Trauer über sein Gesicht huschen, bevor er wieder eine ausdruckslose Maske aufsetzte. Er fühlte ihre Augen auf ihm und blickte sie finster an. Sie seufzte und sah wieder zu Remus.

Severus öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein.

Die Wände waren in Gryffindor Farben lackiert. Etliche Bilder waren strategisch im Raum platziert und zeigten jeden, der Harrys Freund war. Es hab buchstäblich hunderte von Bilder der Weasley, von Hermine und seinen Gryffindor Freunden und Teamkollegen, viele Bilder der DA-Mitglieder und Freunden aus anderen Häusern, von Tonks, Sirius, Lily und James, Mad-Eye Moody und ein Bild von Dobby.

Es gab sogar ein Bild von Draco, auch wenn es sie finster anblickte.

Viele der Bilder zeigten Harry in seiner Quidditch Uniform auf seinem Nimbus 2000 oder seinem Feuerblitz. Es gab auch ein Bild von der Weltmeisterschaft, das ihn, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, die Zwillinge und Cedric zeigte. Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass der hübsche Hufflepuff am Ende des Schuljahres tot sein würde?

Ron, Draco und Hermines Erkundungen der Bilder wurden von Severus unterbrochen, welcher seinen Zauberstab auf die Mitte des Raumes gerichtet hatte. Es gab eine schimmernde Bewegung und Harry war für die gesamte Gruppe sichtbar.

Harry lag auf einem kleinen Bett, seine Hände waren über seiner Brust zusammen gefalten. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätten, hätten sie ihn für tot gehalten. Sein Gesicht war blass und er hatte seit Anfang des Schuljahres ziemlich viel Gewicht verloren. Er hatte sichtbare Wunden und blaue Flecken auf Armen und auf seinem Gesicht.

"Oh, Harry.", klagte Hermine.

Sie trat auf das Bett zu, aber Severus hielt sie auf, indem er seinen Arm vor sie ausstreckte. Molly griff nach Hermine und zog sie zurück. Ron sah grimmig drein, sagte aber nichts. Seine Augen waren auf seinen Freund fixiert, der auf dem Bett lag. Er schluckte den Kloß runter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

Dracos Kiefer war angespannt und er kämpfte, um sich ruhig zu halten. Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, Harry wäre tot. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, dass Harry unter dem Einfluss des Trankes stand. Sein wachsartiges Gesicht und seine blasse Haut ließen ihn wie eine Leiche aussehen, die er einmal im Manor gesehen hatte. Eine Aufmerksamkeit von Lucius Malfoy und Kompanie.

"Formt den Kreis.", knurrte Severus.

Es befanden sich komplizierte Runen und Hieroglyphen auf dem Boden. Ein großer, weißer Kreis war aufgemalt worden und in den vier Ecken des Raumes standen Schalen, welche mit einer Flüssigkeit gefühlt war, die wie Wasser aussah. Daneben flackerten Kerzen.

Draco fand sich selbst neben Ron stehen wieder. Er sah den Rotschopf an und verzog die Lippen zu einer Grimasse. Ron weigerte sich hartnäckig in seine Richtung zu blicken.

Severus ging auf das Bett zu und zog eine Phiole aus seiner Robe. Er hob Harrys Kopf an, ließ die Flüssigkeit hineinträufeln und trat dann zurück. Jeder wartete angespannt auf eine Regung Harrys.

"Komm schon, Harry.", flüsterte Ron.

Etliche Minuten vergingen, dann zuckte Harry und seine Augen begannen sich hinter geschlossenen Lidern zu bewegen. Seine Finger bogen sich langsam und griffen schwach in die Laken. Er hustete und würgte, dann erbrach er sich über seine Brust und die Decke.

Die Gruppe wurde nervös und Molly hätte beinage den Kreis verlassen, um zu ihm zu laufen. Arthur hielt ihre Hand fest umschlossen,

Mit einem röchelnden Atemzug öffneten sich langsam seine Augen.

Jeder keuchte laut auf; Harrys Augen waren komplett golden.

Eine plötzliche Hitze erfüllte den Raum und brachte den Inhalt der Schalen dazu, gefährlich zu brodeln. Severus wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schritt vorwärts. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry, während der Rest der Gruppe sich an den Händen hielt, wie angewiesen.

Severus sprach eine lange Beschwörungsformel, welche etliche Minuten andauerte. Dann nickte er Remus zu.

Remus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte, "Iveteri."

Aufkeuchen hallte durch den Raum, als roter Rauch aus Severus' Stab schoss. Der schimmernde Rauch wabberte nach oben, dann festigte er sich zu einer rauchigen, roten Hand. Die Hand schwebte einen Moment über der Gruppe und begann dann träge hinab zu fallen. Harry zischte, als sich die Hand verstohlen auf das Bett zu bewegte. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er setzte sich schnell auf.

"Jetzt!", wies Severus die Anderen an.

Jeder zog seinen Zauberstab und wandte einen Schildzauber an.

Harry sprang in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Bett, seine Augen immer auf die Hand gerichtet. Er rannte hinüber zu Draco, doch wurde von dem Schild abgewehrt. Er knurrte laut.

"Draco, was tust du? Lass mich hier raus, bitte!" Seine Stimme war heiser, als ob er eine Menge Schotter geschluckt hätte. Seine Stimme klang nicht einmal nach ihm selbst. Er langte nach Draco, als ob er ihm über die Wange streicheln wollte.

Draco zuckte zusammen, hielt seinen Schild aber aufrecht. Er wollte Harry berühren, ihn küssen und ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber Harry würde ihn jetzt eher töten, als ihn zu küssen.

Die rote Hand zischte auf Harrys Gesicht zu und schlug ihm gegen die Lippen. Er versuchte den Mund geschlossen zu halten, aber die Hand presste sich hindurch und verschwand seinen Hals hinunter.

Harry fiel zurück. Er griff sich an die Brust, den Wegnachfahren, den die Hand in seinem Inneren nahm. Er grub sich gewaltsam in sein Fleisch, zerklüftete Risswunden in seine Haut kratzend. Blut floss aus den offenen Schnitten, doch er grub sich tiefer.

Hermine und Molly stöhnten auf und jemand murmelte, "Merlin."

Harrys Hände waren blutüberströmt und zerrissene Fetzen Fleisch glitten seine bloße Brust hinunter. Plötzlich erstarrte er und blickt sie alle für einen Moment an. Ein hoher, klagender Laut füllte den Raum.

"Bloody Hell!", stieß Ron aus und presste die Hände auf seine Ohren.

Remus rief über den Krach, "Iveteri Amassto!" Er hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Harry gerichtet.

Harry krümmte sich zusammen, fast als stände er unter dem Cruciatus Fluch. Schweißperlen erschienen auf seinem gesamten Körper und er begann laut zu schreien. Das Geräusch war pure Höllenqual.

Ron wandte sein Gesicht ab, während Hermine gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. Dracos Lippen bildeten feste Linie, als er sich davon abhielt, zu verlangen, dass sie aufhörten Harry zu verletzen. Er sah verzweifelt zu Severus, aber der Zaubertränkemeister zog bereits eine neue Phiole aus seiner Robe.

Er ging hinüber und griff Harrys Schultern. Severus zischte schmerzvoll auf; die Haut des Jungen fühlte sich wie brennendheißes Eisen an. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und griff Harrys Gesicht. Harry wehrte sich und schlug beinahe die Phiole aus Severus' Hand. Remus trat vor und hielt Harry ebenso fest. Er keuchte, als er Harrys Haut berührte.

Severus versuchte Harrys Gesicht still zu halten, während er den Trank in seinen Mund schüttete. Harry drosch auf ihn ein und griff dann nach Remus' Robe. Das Material fing Feuer und eine zischende Flamme schoss zwischen ihnen hoch und setzte das Bett in Brand. Die Luft füllte sich mit ätzend riechendem Rauch und dem Geruch verbrannter Haut.

"NEEEEIN!", schrieen Minerva und Poppy. Die Heilerin eilte vorwärts und Arthur brüllte, "Nein!! Unterbrecht nicht den Kreis!"

Remus war in ein Inferno gehüllt und Severus schaffte die Formel zu rufen, "Aguamenti!!"

Severus sah aus seinem Augenwinkel, dass Remus in einer Wasserpfütze auf dem Boden rollte. Harry grinste boshaft und Severus ergriff ihn am Hals, ihm somit effektiv die Luft abschnürend. Harry versuchte zu atmen und Severus schüttete den gesamten Inhalt in Harrys geöffneten Mund.

Harry wurde starr und Severus ließ seinen Hals los. Ohne die Augen von Potter zu nehmen, eilte er hastig auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Remus lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

"Ennervate!", bellte Severus, seinen Zauberstab auf den Werwolf gerichtet.

Remus erwachte und schlug sich auf die Arme und seine Brust, glaubend er würde immer noch brennen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Lupin. Es war Dämonenfeuer, es hat dich nicht wirklich verbrannt, da es rechtzeitig gelöscht wurde. Beeil dich, wir haben nur einen Moment, bevor…"

Ein Geräusch von knackenden Knochen war zu hören. Remus sprang auf seine Füße und wandte sich der Gruppe zu.

"Beschwört die Schutzschilder herauf. Jetzt!"

Jeder begann verschiedene Zauber zu wirken, wie es ihnen beigebracht wurde.

Remus und Severus stellen sich an die gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Bettes, die Zauberstäbe bereit. Harry krümmte sich auf dem Bett und das Knacken der Knochen füllte den Raum.

Draco war nicht der Einzige, der ein hörbares Schlucken zurückhalten musste.

Das Geräusch stoppte plötzlich und Severus hastete mit einer weiteren Phiole vorwärts. Harry lag keuchend auf dem Bett. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und er versuchte etwas zu sagen. Seine Augen sahen Severus flehend an, welcher über ihm lehnte. Severus verdrängte das wachsende Mitgefühl für den Jungen und schüttete einen weiteren, faulig riechenden Trank in Harrys Mund.

Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil.

Harry erhob sich sofort. Er hielt Severus' Hand krampfhaft fest und klammerte sich an ihn.

"Professor, b-b-bitte… helfen Sie mir! Es tut mir leid… was immer i-ich getan habe." Es klang nach Harry.

Severus wappnete sich für das Kommende, von dem er wusste, dass es sehr übel werden würde.

Harry hustete stark und ein Übelkeit erregendes Würgegeräusch füllte den Raum. Der Gestank von faulendem Fleisch erreichte ihre Nasen. Harry rollte auf den Boden, seine schwitzigen Finger krümmten sich zu Krallen. Sein Rücken krümmte sich schmerzhaft mit jedem weiteren Würgen und alle Anwesenden fühlten den Schmerz seines Leidens.

Plötzlich herrschte Stille im Raum.

Severus und Remus richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry. Severus nickte und Remus rief,

"Liberare Harry!", während Severus gleichzeitig schrie, "Fasciare demone!"

Harry zog sich an der Seite des Bettes auf die Füße. Seine Bewegungen waren ruckartig und unbeholfen. Er lief, als wäre er ein Kleinkind, das seine ersten Gehversuche machte.

Er starrte Remus und Severus an, sein Kopf legte sich schräg und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

"Zauberer, ihr werdet es nicht schaffen mich von meinem Wirt zu lösen. Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich werde nicht verschwinden. Dieser Junge hat kraftvolle Magie und ich werde sie für meine Zwecke benutzen."

Remus wandte sich zu der Gruppe. "Jetzt! Konzentriert euch auf Harry! Auf alle positiven Erinnerungen und Bilder! Vertraut oder glaubt an nichts anderes! Ihr kennt die Wahrheit!"

Auf Remus' Kommando schloss jeder seine Augen und begann sich auf Harry zu konzentrieren. Remus keuchte eine Formel und die individuellen Gedanken an Harry strömten durch die Köpfe der Anwesenden.

_Harry, der den Schnatz in seinem ersten Spiel fängt._

_Harry, der seine ersten Weihnachtsgeschenke mit Ron auspackt._

_Harry, Ron und Hermine, die zusammen im Fuchsbau die Ferien verbringen._

_Harry, der sich mit Draco in ihrem zweiten Jahr duelliert._

Schwarzes Licht erschien um das Bett herum und ein starker Windzug fegte durch den Raum.

Harry lachte teuflisch und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron zu.

"Du bist eifersüchtig, Ron. Du hasst es mittellos und ein armselig Niemand zu sein, während deine Brüder die Lichtblicke deiner Eltern sind. Wie kannst du mit ihnen mithalten? Was hast du? Du bist neidisch auf Malfoy, weil er Geld hat; auf Hermine, weil sie schlau ist; auf Harry, weil jeder ihn liebt. Du verstehst nicht, warum Hermine so klug ist, obwohl sie nicht einmal eine richtige Hexe ist."

Ein Keuchen entkam der Gruppe.

Rons Lippen pressten sich wütend zusammen, aber er war bei den Worten blass geworden.

"Hermine ist jedoch nur überkompensierend. Sie versucht nur jedem zu beweißen, dass sie eine Hexe und kein einfaches Schlammblut ist. Sie genießt es, wenn sich jeder ihr unterlegen fühlt. Das ist, warum sie dich nie richtig lieben wird, Ron. Du bist ihr nicht genug."

"Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie Hermine.

Harry wandte seine Augen zu ihr. "Oh, und deshalb hast dich _nicht_ an Seamus gewandt? Du hast deine Jungfräulichkeit _nicht_ an ihn vergeben?"

Hermine wurde rot und Ron blickte sie wütend an. "Oh ja, Seamus hat ihre Bemühungen genossen. Soll ich es euch zeigen?"

Ein Bild von Hermine erschien vor ihnen; Seamus lag über ihr.

"Hör auf!"

"Konzentriert euch!" hörte man Lupins Stimme, aber alles passierte zu schnell für sie, als das sie damit umgehen konnten.

Bild um Bild flog nun durch ihre Köpfe.

_Seamus lag in ihrem Raum auf Hermine, deren Gesicht rosig war, während sie Sex hatten._

_Ron starrte wütend auf Harry und Ginny. Ein tiefes Verlangen war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben._

_Hermine saß ganz in silber und grün am Slytherin Tisch und war von Schlangen umgeben._

_Rons Stirn zierte die berühmte Narbe, während Harry neben ihm verliebt lächelte. _

_Arthur und Molly waren vornehm gekleidet und aßen mit Lucius und Narzissa zu Abend._

Ein Keuchen entkam Molly, sie schwankte und fiel gegen Arthur.

"Du Bastard!", brüllte Ron. Er rannte vorwärts und brach damit die Bindung der Gruppe.

"RON!"

"WEASLEY, DU IDIOT!", schrie Draco.

Ron raste vor Wut. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung an und drehte sich zu Draco.

"DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD!"

Mehr Bilder rasten durch den gebrochenen Kreis.

_Harry war auf den Knien und blies Draco einen._

_Harry und Draco in den Qualen ihrer Leidenschaft._

_Severus auf den Knien, während er Voldemort befriedigte._

Es gab etliche, laute Aufschreie, als das Bild vorbeizog.

_Remus, mit einem verlangenden Blick in den Augen, als er mit Severus redete; der Zaubertrankmeister stieß ihn angewidert von sich._

Ein hörbares Einatmen kam von der Gruppe.

_Severus lag auf dem Rücken, seine Beine waren über Harrys Schultern gelegt._

Ein noch schärferes Einatmen war von allen Seiten des Raumes zu hören. Draco starrte Severus geschockt an.

_Draco, welcher das Dunkle Mal trug, schrie Avada Kedavra und Harry ging zu Boden, als das grüne Licht ihn traf._

"NEEEEEEEEIN!", schrieen etliche Stimmen.

Hermine und Ron drehten sich um und starrten Draco geschockt an. Draco war kreidebleich geworden und er kämpfte, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Die Magie Knisterte um sie herum, Blitze schlugen durch den Raum und plötzlich war alles in totale Dunkelheit getaucht.

Severus brüllte, "WIE VERLIEREN IHN!"

Er drückte sich gegen den aufkommenden Wind nach vorne und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, welcher sich nun wieder auf dem Bett hin und her wandte.

"LUPIN, WENN DU POTTER RETTEN WILLST, DANN REIßE DICH JETZT ZUSAMMEN!!"

Remus stolperte durch die Dunkelheit und schrie, "HALTET IHN IN ZAUM! KONZENTRIERT EUCH! BEI DER LIEBE ZU MERLIN, TUT ES!"

Die Realität traf sie schlagartig. Harry starb. Rons Mund klappte auf und Draco geriet in Bewegung. Er griff den Rotschopf und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Ron fasste sich an seine Lippe und starrte Draco geschockt an.

"Reiß dich zusammen, Weasley!! Du rettest ihn besser! Wenn er stirbt, dann werde ich dich töten!"

Ron zuckte zusammen, als Draco seinen richtigen Namen verwendete. Er wirbelte seinen Kopf zu Hermine herum, welche hysterisch schrie. Sein Vater versuchte Molly und Minerva zu stützen, die beide kurz vor der Ohnmacht standen.

Er sah zu Severus und Remus, welche Zaubersprüche schrieen und versuchten Harry zu festzuhalten.

Severus zwang einen weiteren Trank in Harrys Mund und brach ihm dabei drei Zähne heraus. Ron sah die Kronen durch den halben Raum fliegen, als ein weiterer Blitz den Raum erhellte.

Es schien alles so surreal.

Ron griff Dracos Hand und zog ihn vor. Der tosende Wind wurde stärker und der Raum bebte. Er suchte in der Dunkelheit nach Hermines Hand und ergriff sie fest.

"Harry."

Severus fühlte die Verbindung wieder eintreten. Er sammelte jede Reserve seiner Magie für den letzten Zauber zusammen. Die Welle aus magischer Kraft und ein weiterer Blitz waren so stark, dass ein elektrischer Schlag durch jeden der Anwesenden durch fuhr. Ron und Draco wurden auf die Knie gezwungen, doch ihre Hände waren wie aneinandergeschweißt. Ihre Venen pulsierten sichtbar in ihrer Haut, sodass sie ihre Gesichter zu Grimassen verzogen.

Harry schrie auf und begann in einer Sprache vor sich hinzumurmeln, die keiner von ihnen jemals gehört hatte. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und seine Hände gruben sich in die Matratze. Seine Füße verkrampften sich so sehr, dass jeder das Knacken der Knochen hören konnte.

Plötzlich sprang er auf und rannte direkt gegen die harte Barriere. Sein Gesicht war grotesk verzogen und Blut lief ihm aus Mund, Nase und Augen. Seine Finger kratzten gegen den unsichtbaren Schutzschirm und dann brach er in Tränen aus, fiel zurück auf den Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Hermine weinte und Ron schrie, "Harry!"

"Nein! Unterbrecht nicht den Kreis! Wartet!", rief Severus.

Ein Schatten erschien innerhalb der Barriere, neblig und animalisch. Ein großer Buchband erschien plötzlich und die neblige Erscheinung wurde hinein gesogen. Er verschwand ohne Fanfare. Severus wandte sofort etliche Zauber in schneller Folge auf das Buch an.

Niemand sprach oder regte sich für etliche Minuten. Der Wind und die Blitze verschwanden und das Licht kehrte in den Raum zurück.

Severus verwandelte das Buch und steckte es dann in seine Robe. Er blickte die Gruppe an.

"Es ist vollbracht." Seine Stimme enthielt keinerlei Emotionen, aber er schien ausgelaugt zu sein.

Poppy eilte an Harrys Seite und ihn auf das Bett schweben. Sie wirkte etliche Zauber auf ihn, einschließlich eines Reinigungszaubers, um das Blut und das Erbrochene von seiner Kleidung zu entfernen.

Hermine, welche immer noch laut schluchzte, wurde nun von Ron in den Arm genommen. Draco ging auf die Wand zu und lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen, um seine brennende Haut abzukühlen.

Molly und Arthur standen an Rons Seite. Molly umarmte Hermine sanft, welche sich nicht beruhigen konnte. Arthur legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. Ron sah in die Augen seines Vaters. Er schluckte schwer und Arthur zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Ron kämpfte stoisch, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber er versagte kläglich.

Remus beobachtete Severus, als dieser sich beruhigte. Sein Körper versteifte, als er Remus' aufmerksamen Blick bemerkte. Er nickte ihm kurz zu und wandte sich dann ab. Remus seufzte, doch dann bemerkte er Draco allein an der Wand stehen. Niemand war für ihn da.

Draco hörte die Schritte auf ihn zukommen. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer es war. Remus sah ihn auf traurigen Augen an.

"Das hast du gut gemacht, Draco. Harry wird durchkommen."

Dracos Schultern spannten sich an. "Ja, nun, alles für die gute Sache." Er verdrängte seine schwankenden Gefühle so gut wie er konnte.

Remus wusste das der Bruch bald kommen würde. Draco hatte sich kaum in den letzten Wochen zusammenreißen können, und nun zu sehen, wie Harry so gefoltert wurde, musste mehr als verheerend gewesen sein.

"Draco?"

"Mir geht es gut, Professor. Es sieht aus als würden Granger und Weasley Hätscheleien gebrauchen."

Remus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er wünschte, dass Draco seine Mauern hinunter und jemanden an sich ranlassen würde. Offensichtlich war der Einzige, den er nah an sich heran ließ heute Nacht beinahe gestorben. Dieser Junge war ebenso dickköpfig, wie sein Pate.

Poppys Stimme glitt zu ihm hinüber, "Ich werde ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen. Er wird in eine private Abteilung kommen. Es ist immer noch kritisch und wir wissen nicht, was für Folgen das noch für ihn haben wird. Keiner Besucher heute mehr." Sie sah die drei Teenager ernst an. "Er braucht Ruhe. Gibt ihm ein paar Tage. Ihr Hauslehrer wird Ihnen sagen, wenn Sie ihn besuchen dürfen."

-

Draco wartete nicht, bis ein paar Tage vergangen waren. Er hatte genug gewartet. Er schlich durch die Tür zum Krankenflügel, kurz nachdem Remus in dieser selben Nacht durch sie herauskam. Der Werwolf blieb im Korridor stehen und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Remus wusste, dass Draco nicht auf die Anweisungen hören würde und er wusste, wie angespannt der Slytherin gewesen war. Wenn er sich erwischen ließ, würde Poppy ihn nicht gut behandeln.

Draco bewegte sich durch die Schatten des Krankenflügels, bis er an Harrys abgetrennten Bereich ankam. Harry schlief tief und fest und Draco war erleichtert, dass ein wenig Farbe in seine Wangen zurückkehrte.

Er blickte hungrig über die schlafende Gestalt seines Lovers. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett und beobachtete wie Harrys Brust sich hob und senkte. Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus und strich über die Harrys. Er hätte vor Erleichterung beinahe geschluchzt, als er die Wärme fühlte, die von Harry nun ausging.

Draco lehnte sich vor und strich mit seinen Fingern durch Harrys unordentliche Strähnen. Harry regte sich leicht und drehte sein Gesicht zu Draco. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und Draco konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Er beugte sich hinunter und drückte seine Lippen gegen Harrys. Harry stöhnte leise auf und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Hitze schoss direkt in Dracos Lendengegend und er leckte sanft über Harrys Lippe. Harry seufzte und öffnete seinen Mund.

Draco preschte voran und ließ seine Zunge in Harrys Mund gleiten. Er stöhnte leise. Harrys Augen öffneten sich und seine Augen trafen auf silberfarbene.

Draco war überwältigt von den wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Augen, die er endlich wieder sehen konnte.

Mit einem Wimmern attackierte er Harrys Lippen erneut und erhöhte Leidenschaft und Begehren. Harry umschlang Dracos Hals und zog ihn zu sich auf das Bett.

Dracos Hände waren überall auf einmal; er konnte gar nicht genug von Harrys Wärme bekommen. Harry küsste ihn stürmisch und verteilte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht. Harry sah ihm wieder in die Augen und fühlte sich plötzlich überwältigt von den Emotionen.

"T-tut mir l-eid… so l-leid…", keuchte Harry zwischen den Küssen, "liebe… dich… hass mich nicht…"

"is' okay… is' okay…"

Tränen liefen nun Harrys Wangen hinunter. Draco küsste sie weg, bevor sie auf das Bettlaken tropfen konnten.

"Schhhh… hasse dich nicht…. Ich liebe dich." Gegen seinen Willen huschte das Bild von Severus durch seinen Kopf. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite. _Es war nicht seine Schuld und er ist wieder mein Harry._

"Es ist vorbei, Harry. Alles wird wieder gut werden. Erhol dich einfach."

"Vielleicht haben sie Ihre Verlobte vergessen, Mr Malfoy."

Draco sprang von Bett weg und fiel beinahe über seine eigenen Füße. Harrys Kopf wirbelte herum und er erschrak, als er Severus aus den Schatten hervortreten sah. Seine Wangen röteten sich, als der Zaubertränkemeister ihn mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

Draco blickte Severus finster an. "Ich werde das schon regeln.", sagte er knapp.

Severus behielt seinen Blick für einen Moment noch auf Harry, dann wandte er sich zu Draco um. "Und wie willst du das regeln? Du bist verlobt und es ist Zeit diese Sache mit deinen… Sexspielzeug zu beenden."

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein und wagte es nicht zu Harry zu blicken. Er kannte den Blick auf seinem Gesicht auch so.

"W-was? Du bist verlobt?? Seit wann?"

Draco schluckte schwer und drehte sich zu Harry. Er wimmerte, als er den schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen sah.

"Es ist einfach passiert. Mutter zwingt mich dazu. Gib mir nur… Zeit, um das rückgängig zu machen, okay?. Es bedeutet gar nichts."

"Ist das nicht exakt das, was du über deine Beziehung zu Mr Potter gesagt hast, Draco?"

Draco wirbelte den Kopf zu Severus herum. "Warum tust das das?", zischte er wütend. "Du hast mir… uns geholfen. Warum erwähnst du das jetzt… und auf diese Weise?" Draco war verwirrt über Severus' Taten.

Harrys flehende Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Hast du das gesagt, Draco? Dass ich dir nichts bedeute?"

"Harry, es ist nicht so. Ich meinte das nicht so. Müssen wir jetzt darüber reden?"

"Was wäre denn sonst ein guter Zeitpunkt? Bei deiner Hochzeit?"

Draco zuckte zusammen aufgrund der Gehässigkeit in Harrys Stimme. "Hör auf so verdammt dramatisch zu sein! Ich sagte, ich würde das hinbekommen! Außerdem hast du mir exakt dasselbe gesagt. Das ich nur ein guter Fick war! Und du hast mit diesem Hufflepuff und mit Blaise und mit…" Er warf einen nervösen Blick auf Severus.

"Das willst du mir vorhalten, oder was? Das ist schwach, Draco! Du weißt, dass nicht ich das war!"

Severus' aalglatte Stimme unterbrach sie. "Exakt, Mr Potter. Ihre Gefühle für Mr Malfoy waren nur ein Beiprodukt Ihres Zustandes. Es war nie real."

Draco kochte vor Wut und Harry hob trotzig sein Kinn an. "Das ist nicht wahr! Ich weiß, dass das was ich gefühlt habe real war."

"Also bedeutet das, dass es deine anderen Taten ebenso waren."

"Nein! Dieser Teil… ist… verwirrend! Ich wollte diese anderen Sachen nicht."

Draco knurrte, "Du kannst nicht beide Dinge haben, Potter!"

"Du ebenso nicht… _Malfoy_!!" Harrys Stimme war zu einem gefährlichen Flüstern geworden.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich zornig an, beide verletzt und wütend. Severus lächelte verschlagen.

Nach einem langes, angespannten Moment platze es aus Draco heraus, "Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen." Er sah zu Severus, nur weil er nicht die Kraft hatte Harry anzusehen.

"Schön! Geh zurück in dein dämliches leben, Malfoy!! Heirate doch deine reinblütige Schlampe und zeuge massenhaft Todesser! Mir ist es scheiß egal!", Harry kehrte Draco den Rücken zu.

Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Dann sei es halt so. Schön. Fick dich, Potter! Du bist eh nur ein psychotischer Wichser! Danke für die Ficks!" Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus dem Krankenflügel.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf gegen das Bettende knallen. Er war wütend und beschämt. Der Fakt, dass Professor Snape die gesamte Szene miterlebt hatte…

"Nun, Potter. Das war… interessant." Severus ging näher auf das Bett zu, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in Harry.

"Es ist nicht wahr, was Sie gesagt haben. Ich weiß, was ich gefühlte habe. Dieses… Ding hat mich nicht die ganze Zeit kontrolliert."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ist das so? Nun, das wird eine interessante Aussage für das Ministerium sein. Sie werden viel zu tun haben, dass alles zu sortieren."

Harry verfiel in Schweigen und sah hinab auf seine Hände. Er wusste, dass er in verdammt großen Schwierigkeiten steckte.

"Ich weiß, dass ich ein totales Chaos veranstaltet habe. I-Ich konnte nicht immer stoppen, was passierte. Es fühlte sich wie der Imperius an, nur viel schlimmer. Ich konnte es nicht jedes Mal von mir abwerfen. Und all die Dinge, die ich gesagt… und getan habe. Gott… Ich- Jeder muss mich hassen."

"Sie haben die Neigung, das Offensichtliche auszusprechen, Potter. Der Zauberergamot wird eine ganze Weile beschäftigt sein mit Ihrer ganzen Liste voller Anklagepunkten. Versuchter Mord an Mr Malfoy und Mr Zabini. Körperverletzung von magischen Kreaturen, Drogenbesitz, Benutzung der Dunklen Magie, Heraufbeschwörung Dunkler Kreaturen… die Liste wird immer interessanter, desto länger sie wird."

"Nun Professor. Sie haben absolut Recht. Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens in Askaban verbringen mit alle diesen Punkten gegen mich. Sie brauchen sich nicht hämisch darüber zu freuen. Das ist es was Sie wollten, nicht wahr? Nun, Sie haben mich dort, wo Sie mich haben wollen. Also lassen Sie mich das schnell hinter mich bringen. Wann werden Sie es dem Ministerium sagen?"

Severus' kalte Augen wanderten über Harrys. Dieser sah ihn aus diesen unglaublich grünen Augen an.

Harry erblasste. Er wusste, dass er in der Falle saß und dass es keinen Weg raus gab. Harrys Freiheit hing von einem Mann ab, der ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körpers hasste. Er konnte ebenso gut seine Sachen für den Gefängnisaufenthalt packen gehen.

"Ich weiß, dass ich nicht rückgängig machen kann, was ich getan habe. Also was werden Sie tun?"

"Halt den Mund, Potter! Wie üblich haben Sie keine Ahnung was um sie herum geschieht. Wie Sie es geschafft haben solange zu überleben, werde ich nie verstehen. Aber wie es das Glück vielleicht wollte, haben ich entschieden Sie nicht nach Askaban zu schicken, zumindest noch nicht."

Harrys Kopf schnellte hoch. "Warum nicht?"

"Ich habe meine Gründe. Und zwei Bedingungen."

Harry schnaubte. "Nun, das ist eine große Überraschung."

Severus' Augen verengten sich. Er stand auf. "Viel Spaß in Askaban, Potter." Er wandte sich von ihm ab und ging davon.

"Warten Sie!", rief Harry, die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hassend. "Bitte."

Severus Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem durchtriebenen Lächeln, dann setzte er wieder seine Eismaske auf und wandte sich zurück zu Harry, welcher sich nun aufgesetzt hatte.

"Ja, Potter. Was ist?"

"Es… tut mir Leid, Sir. Bitte, I-Ich möchte hören, was Sie zu sagen haben."

Severus' Herz pochte und er lief zurück zum Bett.

"Erstens, selbst wenn ich sicherlich nicht nochmals das Offensichtliche aussprechen muss, aber Ihre kleine Liebschaft mit Draco ist beendet. Sofort. Sie werden sich nicht mit ihm treffen oder mit ihm reden. Überhaupt kein Kontakt, von diesem Moment an."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich werde seine blöde Verlobung nicht ruinieren, wenn es das ist, worüber Sie sich sorgen." Er fühlte Wut und Eifersucht in sich hoch kochen.

"Fordern Sie nicht meine Geduld heraus, Potter."

"Warum wollen Sie nicht, dass ich mit Draco rede? Was ist, wenn er mit mir redet?"

"Potter, lassen Sie es! Ich habe meine Bedingung genannt. Nehmen Sie sich an oder lassen Sie es bleiben."

"Sie sagten da wären zwei Dinge."

Severus räusperte sich. Harry blickte auf und sah, dass der Mann rot geworden war. Harry runzelte sie Stirn. "Professor? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

"Mir geht es gut, Potter." Seine Stimme klang gezwungen und angespannt. Harry sah zurück auf sein Bett. Er hörte, dass Severus sich neben ihm bewegte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sprach Severus wieder,

"Potter."

Harry wandte seinen Kopf herum und starrte direkt in Severus' dunkle Augen.

Severus lehnte sich zögernd vorwärts und berührte Harrys Hand. Er strich sanft und zärtlich über die Finger.

Harry blickte hinab auf Severus' Hand.

Er sah den Zaubertränkemeister verwirrt an.

Severus starrte Harry für eine Weile weiter an und dann wanderte seine Hand in seinen eigenen Schoß und rieb über die Beule, die sich gegen den Stoff abhob.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als die Erkenntnis klar und schmerzlich bewusst wurde.

Sein Mund klappte geschockt auf.

"Das wäre die zweite Bedingung."


	22. In the Heat of the Night

Kapitel 21 - In the heat of the night

Kapitel 21 - In the heat of the night

Harry verbrachte die nächsten Tage in einem, durch Beruhigungs- und Heiltränken verursachten, Nebelschleier.

Inmitten von Madame Pomfreys stündlichen Visiten mit etlichen Tränken und Zaubern driftete Harry zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit hin und her. Seine Träume waren wenig sinnvoll für ihn aufgrund der sexuellen Aktivitäten mit einer abnormalen Menge an Slytherin. Es gab Gewalt und Leid gegen verschiedene Menschen und Kreaturen. Ein blutüberströmter Kreacher??

Er fing Schnipsel der Unterhaltungen zwischen Madam Pomfrey und gesichtslosen Professoren auf.

"… weiß nicht, wie ich die Blutinfektion behandeln soll."

"… irgendwelche Zeichen von Wahnsinn… sei ruhig, Severus!"

"… Drogen??"

"… bezweifle, dass er eine Bedrohung sein wird, Severus!"

"… nicht unter Quarantäne stellen… nicht nach St.Mungo!"

"… Entzugserscheinungen… wegen der Einflößung von Muggle Drogen…"

"… streng überwacht… ja… von mir… dich dran erinnern, dass Sie auch einmal mein Schüler gewesen sind, Severus??"

"… würdige alles was Sie getan haben, Severus… nicht nötig, bei Ihnen zu bleiben…"

"… Zabini… tot sein können… gefährlich…"

"… war nicht seine Schuld…"

"… kann frühesten Morgen entlassen werden…"

Dieses Bisschen Information brachte Harry zurück ins Bewusstsein. Der feuerrote Sonnenuntergang leuchtete durch das Fenster. Er blinzelte gegen das helle Licht.

"Ich kann gehen?" Seine Stimme klang heiser und ihm fremd.

Madam Pomfrey hastete zu ihm und lehnte sich über ihn, ihren Zauberstab über sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper gleiten lassen.

"Oh, wir sind wach? Sie waren völlig weggetreten, Mr Potter. Aber ja, ich werde Sie morgen entlassen. Wir haben alles getan, was wir tun konnten. Der Rest der… psychologischen Heilung wird mit der Zeit kommen." Sie versuchte zu lächeln.

Harry nickte langsam und zuckte zusammen, als er versuchte zu schlucken. Bloody Hell, war sein Hals trocken.

"Kann ich bitte etwas zu trinken haben?"

Eine Hand mit einem Glas Wasser erschien auf der anderen Seite seines Gesichts und Harry zuckte erschrocken zurück. Er reckte den Hals herum, um zu sehen wer ihm das Glas anbot.

Severus saß auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Remus stand hinter ihm und lächelte, als Harry ihn ansah.

"Harry, wie fühlst du dich?" Remus kam näher an das Bett heran und er wagte einen Blick auf Severus, welcher Harry immer noch das Glas hinhielt.

Harry nahm es zögernd. "Danke.", murmelte er. Er sah zu Remus. "Irgendwie benommen. Müde. Und leer auch."

Remus nickte und Severus zog die Stirn kraus. "Nun, da Sie die letzten Monate ihren Körper mit einem Dämon geteilt haben würde das Sinn ergeben, denken Sie nicht?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er setzte sich auf. "Also ist er wirklich verschwunden? Ich dachte, ich hätte das geträumt. Ich… kann nicht sagen, wie lange es her ist. Und einige andere Sachen die ich gesehen habe… war das alles real? Alles ist so… verschwommen." Er blinzelte langsam, als ob er versuchte seine Gedanken zu erfassen. "Wo ist Dra-?" Harry brach ab und warf einen Blick auf Severus.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Zaubertränkemeisters veränderte sich nicht.

Harry fragte sich, ob sie von Draco wussten. Warte… hatte er geträumt, dass Draco hier war und ihm gesagt hatte er wäre verlobt? Harry runzelte die Stirn. Warte… hatte Snape ihm nicht mit Askaban gedroht, wenn er Draco nicht fernblieb?

Er sah wieder zum Zaubertränkemeister. Severus' Lippen hatten sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen verzogen. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. Etwas ging hier vor sich, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern was genau es war. Es blieb ihm erspart weiter darüber nachzudenken, als Madam Pomfrey wieder an sein Bett trat.

"Ich muss Sie bitten nun zu gehen, Mr Potter braucht noch Ruhe. Ich werde ihn morgen entlassen." Der Tonfall ihrer Stimme erlaubte kein Verhandeln.

Remus nickte und ergriff Harrys Hand. "Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen, Harry. Schlechtes Timing." Er nickte zum Fenster und Harry verstand sofort.

Remus blickte zu Severus, welcher sind noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. Er fixierte Remus mit eisigen Augen. "Wir werden ohne Sie auskommen, Lupin."

Remus machte ein genervtes Geräusch und seufzte hörbar. "Weißt du was, Severus? Wenn wir nicht in der Anwesenheit einer Lady wären…" Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. "Unerträglicher Bastard" Und ohne einen Blick zurück, stürmte Remus aus dem Krankenflügel und rannte beinahe ein Ravenclaw Mädchen um, dass gerade eingetreten war. Remus beachtete sie nicht einmal.

Harry versuchte den Schock zu verstecken. Er hatte Remus noch nie so… grob erlebt. Er sah wieder zu Severus und sogar dieser schien verwirrt über das Benehmen des Mannes. Madam Pomfrey schnaubte wütend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie blickte Severus finster an.

"Professor Snape?" Ihre Absicht war klar.

Severus' Versuch zu lächeln sah schmerzhaft aus. "Natürlich, Madam. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg, wenn gleich weniger theatralisch, als mein Kollege." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und sah dann zu Harry.

"Wir sehen uns… bald." Er glitt aus dem Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Harrys Kopf fiel auf das Kopfkissen. Sein Kopf pochte, als er versuchte die Erinnerungsstücke zusammenzusetzen, welche von den letzten Wochen übrig geblieben waren. Nichts schien real zu sein und bestimmte Ereignisse in seinem Kopf waren verschwommen und in Dunst gehüllt. Er hatte Bilder davon, dass er Sex mit anderen Leuten hat, Blaise Zabini war einer von ihnen. Aber irgendetwas war mit Blaise passiert, dass er nicht benennen konnte. Aber es war schlecht, was immer es war.

Es gab sogar noch verstörende Bilder von Severus in seinem Gedächtnis und er hoffte verzweifelt, dass diese nicht wahr wären. Snape hatte sich sehr seltsam benommen, als er das letzte Mal im Krankenflügel gewesen war. Und Snapes ununterbrochenes Starren ließ Schauer über Harrys Rücken laufen.

Snapes implizierte, aber unausgesprochene Drohung der einen Nacht war unbeantwortet geblieben. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn gerettet, als sie in diesem Moment in den Raum geplatzt war und Harry begann diese Heilerin mehr zu lieben, als verständlich wäre. Snape hatte mit wehender Robe den Krankenflügel verlassen, ebenso wie vor ein paar Minuten.

Der Gedanke daran, dass Snape vielleicht eine Wiederholung dieser schrecklichen Nacht in seinen Räumlichkeiten wollte, ließ Harry vor Ekel und Scham erschaudern. Wie konnte Snape so etwas von ihm wollen? Es ergab keinen Sinn, außer Snape fand sein Vergnügen darin, Harry zu demütigen und ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Bei diesem Gedanken riss Harry die Augen auf. Bilder von Snape, welcher ihn wiederholt vergewaltigte, bis nichts außer einer massiv blutende Körperöffnung blieb, zogen durch seinen Kopf und brachten ihn fast dazu vor Angst zu wimmern. Oder schlimmer: Snape könnte ihn an eine Gruppe rauer Todesser oder sogar Voldemort selbst übergeben. Harry schluckte den Kloß runter, der sich hartnäckig in seinem Hals bildete. Snape war ein Lehrer, erinnerte er sich selbst.

_Ein Lehrer, den ich vergewaltigt habe._

_Kein Wunder, dass er mich nicht in die Nähe von Draco lassen will._

Harry schloss seine Augen. Der Schmerz, der plötzlich durch sein Herz durchstich war erdrückend. Draco würde heiraten und nun verbat Snape ihm überhaupt mit ihm zu reden. Es war entweder das oder Askaban. Welche Auswahlmöglichkeit war das?

-

Der Schlaf wollte Harry in dieser Nacht nicht erreichen, obwohl er einen weiteren Heiltrank eingenommen hatte. Ihm war kalt und sein Körper schmerzte, aber er hatte sich nicht beschwert, aus Angst Madam Pomfrey würde ihn am nächsten Morgen nicht gehen lassen. Als seine Augenlieder endlich schwer wurden, zog er die zwei zusätzlichen Decken, welcher er von leeren Betten genommen hatte, bis an seinen Hals, aber es schien nicht zu helfen. Er zitterte, rollte sich zusammen und driftete langsam weg.

Severus trat flink aus den Schatten und ging zielbewusst auf den abgetrennten Bereich des Krankenflügels zu, welcher in den letzten Wochen Harrys Zuhause gewesen war. Die lästige Poppy hatte für die Nacht endlich ihre privaten Räume aufgesucht und würde durch einen Hauselfen alarmiert, wenn es einem ihrer Schützlinge nicht gut ging.

Severus stand über den schlafenden, jungen Mann gebeugt, dessen schwarzes Haar, das Einzige war, was sich von den Laken abhob. Severus setzte sich neben Harry; seine schwarzen Augen saugten Harrys Gestalt in sich auf, welcher häufig erschauderte. Severus streckte die Hand aus und strich Harrys Oberschenkel entlang.

Die Rückmeldung kam augenblicklich. Harry zuckte und sein Kopf kam unter der Bettdecke hervor. Er schlug gegen seinen Oberschenkel und erstarrte, als er Finger fühlte. Mit einem gedämpften Aufschrei versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, seine Augen versuchten die aufdringlichen Finger zu fokussieren. Sein Blick wanderte den Arm, an denen die Finger angegliedert waren, hinauf und blickte auf Severus.

"P-Professor?" Er blinzelte einige Male, um seinen Kopf und Blick zu klären.

"Ruhe Potter. Andere versuchen zu schlafen."

"Ebenso wie ich!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Fünf Punkte wegen Frechheit. Du wirst dich wohl noch daran erinnern, wer ich bin, Potter."

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er setzte sich vollends auf. Er stöhnte leise auf, als sein Körper mit Schmerz protestierte. "Was tun Sie hier? Warum haben Sie mich aufgeweckt?"

"Ich habe einen Vorschlag gemacht, dem Sie noch nicht zugestimmt haben. Glauben Sie mir, es ist nicht üblich, dass ich zweimal Frage. Aber angesichts ihrer derzeitigen Genesung, mache ich eine Ausnahme." Er wartete gespannt.

Harry errötete und fuhr mit der Hand nervös durch seine Haare. "Sie wollen, dass ich Draco meide und das ist es? Sie werden mich nicht nach Askaban bringen?"

Severus Augen ätzten Löcher in Harrys Gesicht. "Das ist nicht alles, wie Sie wissen."

"Ähmm… Ich weiß nicht, was sie sonst noch von mir wollen, Professor."

Severus legte den Kopf leicht schräg. "Wirklich, Potter? Ich kann das nur schwer glauben, angesichts Ihres… Geschicks."

Harry errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln. Also schlug Severus das vor, was er gedacht hatte.

"Sir, bitte… Das tut mir so Leid. Wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte… wurde ich es tun. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht das… antun. I-Ich habe Sie… verletzt. Gott, es… tut mir Leid, Professor. Sie müssen mir glauben!" Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand wieder durch die Haare und sah Severus verzweifelt an.

Severus beobachtete, wie Harry mit einer Vielzahl von Emotionen kämpfte. Der ängstliche Blick, der über Harrys Gesicht huschte, schreckte ihn auf. Das Balg dachte er würde ihn verletzen wollen? Ihn vielleicht vergewaltigen? Severus Augen verengten sich vor Abscheu.

"Potter, ich kann nur vermuten, was für komische und ungeholbelte Gedanken durch Ihren Holzkopf wandern, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es nichts das ist was Sie denken."

Harry warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Ich habe Sie verletzt, Professor. Und Sie haben mich sogar mit einem Crucio belegt. I-Ich erinnere mich daran. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich hassen. Ich kann mir nichts anderes vorstellen, als dass sie mich verletzen wollen. Ich verdiene es ja." Er starrte hinab auf seine Hände. "Was ich getan habe, war ekelhaft und scheußlich. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mir… eines Tages vergeben können."

Er sah in Severus' Augen und versuchte in ihnen etwas zu finden. Erbarmen, Mitleid, vielleicht Vergebung? Er bezweifelte es. Er hatte noch nie etwas anderes als Verachtung und Hohn in ihnen gesehen.

Er war geschockt, über das, was er jetzt sah.

Severus' Augen glitzerten mit kaum verborgener Lust. Die Augen waren wie immer so schwarz wie Kohle, und obwohl es unmöglich schien, waren seine Augen noch dunkler geworden. Der Mann vibrierte vor Anspannung oder Vorfreude, als er zu Bett schwebte. Harry leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Er hatte das nicht erwartet.

Die pinke Zunge, die über die vollen Lippen leckte, schickte einen elektrischen Schlag direkt in Severus' Penis.

_Oh, ja_…, schrieen sein Verstand und seine Libido. _Nur eine kleine Kostprobe, nur eine… bitte!_

Severus war fest entschlossen. Er würde das Balg unterwerfen, wenn er es tun musste. Aber er wollte es nicht. Er wollte Potter nicht verschrecken. Der Junge sah schon verängstigt drein und Severus wollte ihn beruhigen.

Severus ging schnell und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harrys Bett. Er lehnte sich vor und berührte wieder Harrys Hand. Dieser wollte sie wegziehen, doch Severus ergriff sie fest. "Potter, ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Ich will dir… nicht wehtun."

Harrys Lippen wurden zu einer dünnen Linie. Er sah hinab auf Severus' Hand welche seine umschlossen hielt. Der Zaubertränkemeister knurrte genervt, aber ließ Harrys Hand los.

"Ich verlange eine Antwort, Potter. Jetzt."

Harry schluckte schwer. Was genau wollte Severus von ihm?

"Ähm… ich verstehe nicht, was sie von mir wollen. Ich meine… was?"

Severus lächelte spöttisch und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. "Verarsch mich nicht, Potter. Mein Geduldsfaden ist dünn."

Harry sah den älteren Mann argwöhnisch an. Er wusste, dass er sein Glück herausforderte, aber er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann… das mit ihm tun wollte.

"Sir, ich möchte nur wissen, was genau es ist, was sie wollen. Erklären Sie mir es… bitte?" Er keuchte das letzte Wort.

Severus' Kiefer knackte vor Wut. Warum beschäftigte er sich überhaupt mit so einem unerträglichen Balg wie Potter? Er sollte ihn einfach nach Askaban schicken und diesen lästigen, unverbesserlichen Nachkommen des sprichwörtlichen Apfelbaums loswerden.

Aber dann blickte Harry ihn durch diese dunklen Wimpern aus faszinierenden, grünen Augen an und Severus' Wut wandelte sich in etwas mehr Animalisches.

Ohne ein Wort beugte sich Severus über den Jungen, legte seine Hand hinter dessen Kopf und zog ihn zu sich. Harry entkam ein überraschter Aufschrei und wurde prompt zum Schweigen gebracht, als Severus' Lippen sich auf seine pressten.

Für eine Sekunde stand die Welt auf dem Kopf, als Severus Snape Harry Potter im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei küsste.

Harry war wie erstarrt und das dumpfe Pochen seines Verstands war ein ziemlich armseliger Versuch ihm zu sagen, dass sein meist gehasster Professor ihn gerade küsste. Der Beruhigungstrank hatte angefangen zu wirken und zersetzte seine aufsteigende Panik.

Severus' Zunge durchstieß Harrys praktischerweise nachlässigen Lippen und erkundete das Innere von Harrys Mund. Harry bewegte zögerlich seine Zunge, mehr aus Notwendigkeit, als aus irgendwas anderem, doch das war Ermutigung genug für Severus.

Er zog Harry mit einer Hand näher zu sich, während seine andere geschickt unter die Decke glitt und begann über Harrys Männlichkeit zu streicheln. Harry wandte sich und brach den Kuss, als er die aufdringliche Hand weg schob.

"Stop!", keuchte er, als seine Augen von Severus' Hand auf dessen Gesicht wanderten. "Was haben Sie-"

Der Rest von Harrys Worten wurde nie ausgesprochen, da Severus einen nonverbalen und zauberstablosen Verwechslungszauber anwandte.

Severus lächelte zufrieden, als er beobachtete wie Harrys Augen glasig wurden. Er nahm die Decke von Harrys Unterleib und grinste innerlich beim Anblick von Harrys wachsender Erektion. Severus ließ die Hand in Harrys Boxershorts gleiten und strich langsam über die zarte Haut, das Gefühl genießend. Er hielt ein Keuchen zurück, als Harrys Glied anschwoll und seine Hand ausfüllte.

Ein leises Stöhnen kam aus Harrys Richtung. Severus drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm und sein Atem stockte. Der junge Mann sah so überwältigend aus. Seine vollen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, seine Augen glasig in seiner Verwirrung. Sein Atem ging langsam und systematisch, als Severus ihn leicht streichelte und hin und wieder sanft über seine Spitze strich.

Harrys Augen fixierten Severus und vielleicht was es die Intensität von Severus' Blick, die Harry plötzlich schaudern ließ. Die Realität holte ihn ein und er versteifte sich. Das war falsch.

"P-Professor… wir sollten das nicht tun."

"Potter, wir haben es schon _getan_." Er stoppte seine Bewegungen nicht, sondern verschnellte das streicheln stattdessen.

Harry stöhnte und biss sich dann auf die Lippe. "Sir, bitte. Tun Sie… das nicht."

"Was soll ich nicht tun, Potter?" Er lächelte verrucht, als Harry in seine Hand stieß.

Harry schluckte nochmals und er versuchte sie auf das zu konzentrieren, was er sagen wollte. "Das… was sie mit Ihrer Hand tun. Tun Sie das…nicht."

"Okay, Potter."

Harry registrierte kaum, was Severus sagte, als der warme Mund des Mannes sich um ihn legte und zu saugen begann. Harry stöhnte erneut und sein Kopf fiel zurück auf sein Kissen. Severus' Lippen, Zunge und Hand bearbeiteten ihn gleichzeitig und Harry war hilflos gegen diesen Angriff. Die Kombination von Beruhigungsmitteln, Schmerztränken, der kompletten Erschöpfung von dem Ritual und schlichte Teenager Hormone machten Harry eine Abwehr unmöglich.

Trotz seiner jüngsten Aktivitäten mit seinen Mitschülern, war niemand von diesen so erfahren wie Snape gewesen. So sehr Harry Dracos Versuche liebte, was dieser Mann tat, war komplett über der Skala.

Severus hatte das Gefühl eines Penis in seinem Mund immer geliebt. Das Gefühl, der Geruch, der Geschmack und die Reaktionen seines Partners befriedigten ihn immens. Das Gefühl von Harrys Glied in seinem Mund war so gut und das Stöhnen und Wimmern des Jungen erregte ihn noch mehr. Die heiße Haut und der Geschmack der salzigen Essenz ließen Severus es unbedingt wollen, den Jungen für das zu gewinnen, was er wollte.

Severus massierte Harrys Hoden geschickt. Harry wimmerte und hob seine Hüften an, um einen besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham.

Severus ließ die Erektion bis zum Anschlag in seinen Mund gleiten und summte gegen die Eichel. Harry schrie auf und seine Hände flogen zu Severus Kopf und strichen durch die feuchten Haarsträhnen. Für einen unglaublichen Moment bemerkte Harry, dass das Haar gar nicht fettig war.

Severus bewegte seinen Kopf hoch und runter und dann schluckte er. Harrys verzweifeltes Stoßen und Keuchen spornte ihn zu noch mehr an und Severus wusste, dass Harry kurz davor stand.

Severus glitt mit einem Finger in das enge, pochende Loch während er weiterhin über Harrys Spitze leckte,

Harry entkam ein tiefes, animalisches Stöhnen und Severus fühlte, wie die Muskeln sich anspannten. Er zog schnell den Kopf zurück.

Harry wimmerte verzweifelt und seine Augen öffneten sich. Seine Erektion war steinhart und glitzerte mit Tropfen seines Spermas und Severus' liebevoller Fürsorge. Der Druck war da und die Tortur dass es nicht passiert, war schmerzvoll. Harry streckte die Hand nach seinem Penis aus, um das Leiden zu beenden, doch Severus stieß seine Hand weg.

"Oh… Gott…bitte.", jammerte Harry.

Severus lächelte ihn an und dann pustete er leicht über die empfindliche Spitze. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wimmerte nochmals.

"Sag mir was du willst, Potter."

Harry versuchte sich wieder selbst zu berühren, wurde aber daran gehindert. Er starrte Severus verzweifelt an.

"Bitte…Lass es mich beenden."

"Nicht bevor du mir eines gesagt hat. Willst du, dass ich es für dich beende?" Er leckte leicht über die Eichel. Harry stöhnte und versuchte Severus Kopf zu greifen, doch der Mann wich ihm aus.

Harry schauderte wieder, als Severus nur ganz leicht über seiner Erregung ausatmete. Er konnte das nicht länger aushalten. Er musste kommen, es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

"Gott, ja… quäle mich nicht." Harrys Finger hatten sich in die Matratze gegraben.

Severus lächelte. Er wurde dafür sorgen, dass Harry Draco komplett vergessen würde.

Er saugte die Spitze in seinen Mund und bearbeitete sie meisterhaft mit seiner Zunge. Er schob zwei Finger in Harrys Enge Passage und fand sofort die Prostata.

Harry drückte sein Kreuz durch und sein gesamter Körper brannte vor weißer Hitze. Er griff Severus Kopf und stieß verzweifelt in den Mund des Mannes. Severus störte der schmerzvolle Griff Harrys nicht einmal und er nahm Harrys Samen eifrig in sich auf und schluckte die milchige Substanz genießend. Harry fiel zurück ins Bett, sich vor Befriedigung windend. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, als er sich krampfhaft auf die Lippe biss, um sich davon abzuhalten laut aufzuschreien. Doch er schaffte es nicht, und seine gedämpften Schreie echoten von den Wänden.

Severus saugte weiterhin an dem abspritzenden Glied, bis nichts mehr kam. Er setzte sich auf und legte sich zufrieden über die Lippen, als er auf sein Opfer hinab blickte. Harry lag keuchend auf dem Bett und sein Kopf war kraftlos zur Seite gefallen. Irgendwann hatte er Severus losgelassen und seine Hände gruben sich nun wieder in die Matratze, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Harrys Augen waren fest geschlossen und er jappste nach Luft.

Er konnte Severus nicht ansehen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Snape das tun wollte und dass er es erlaubt hatte. Was lief falsch mit ihm? Er hat den Paten seines Lovers erlaubt ihm einen zu blasen! Snape! Sein Lehrer!! Und er hatte sich gewunden und gestöhnt wie eine schamlose Hure. Und hatte es gewollt… hatte ihn angefleht es zu beenden. Die Demütigung war übermächtig und er fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen.

Als Übelkeit in seinem Magen aufstieg, fühlte er, dass Severus sich bewegte. Er betete, dass der Mann gehen würde und nichts sagen würde, doch leider… wusste er, dass es nicht so sein würde und er hatte Recht, denn Severus' sanfte Stimme flüsterte in sein Ohr.

"Lass mich nicht warten, Potter. Ich erwarte dich, wenn du hier raus kommst. Und ich werde es wissen, wenn du mit Draco redest."

Harry erschauderte als das Flüstern durch sein Rückenmark jagte. Er hörte das Rascheln von Roben und Severus verließ den Krankenflügel.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und starrte an die Decke. Er zog seine Pyjamahose hoch. Er war nicht einmal klebrig. Snape hatte ihn gründlich 'gereinigt'. Harry Magen zog sich zusammen und er schaffte es knapp sich über die Bettkante zu lehnen, bevor er sich über dem Fußboden erbrach. Er würgte so laut, dass ein Hauself neben seinem Bett auftauchte und das Erbrochene still verschwinden ließ. Harry fiel zurück in sein Kopfkissen, sein Gesicht war gerötet und schwitzig. Seine Scham hatte nun einen ganz neuen Level erreicht.

Wie hatten die Dinge an diesen Punkt angelangen können? Snape erpresste ihn und Draco würde nun heiraten. Und Harry fühlte sich nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm erklärt, dass er ein paar restliche Effekte von der Dunklen Kreatur in sich hatte und dass sie kein Gegenmittel für die Vargulf Infektion hatten. So wie sieh ihn ansah, war es als ob er jede Minute wahnsinnig werden könnte.

Als ob er noch nicht wahnsinnig wäre. Ein Dämon war die letzten fünf Monate durch seinen Kopf gerannt, hatte ihm zugeflüstert, ihn zu Taten geführt. Vergewaltigung seines Lehrers… und beinaher Mord an einem Mitschüler.

Er zitterte, als ein Schauer durch seine Knochen fuhr. Er zog seine Decke um sich und betete für Vergessen.

-

Fünf Tage waren vergangen, seitdem Draco Malfoy den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum verwüstet und jeden Schüler in einem Umkreis von zwei Metern verhext hatte. Auch wenn es nichts Neues für den Malfoy Erben war, welcher über die letzten sechs Jahre bekannt für seine Wutausbrüche geworden war, welche üblicherweise von einem "besser nicht in Dracos Anwesenheit genannten" Gryffindor ausgelöst wurden. Was sich von den anderen Wutausbrüchen unterschied, war dass Draco alles ohne Zauberstab verwüstete. Seine Magie war einfach außer Kontrolle geraten, während seine verängstigten Mitschüler sich hinter Möbelstücken versteckten oder aus dem Raum flohen.

Draco hatte solch einen Anfall ewig nicht mehr gehabt. Seine Klassenkameraden hatten ihm vor den Ferien kaum gesehen. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, dass Draco keine Zeit mit Pansy verbracht hatte, welche angeblich seine Freundin sein sollte. In Slytherin gab es wilde Vermutungen darüber, wer die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Prinzen eingefangen hatte.

Dadurch war es eine ziemliche Überraschung, als Pansy Parkinson direkt nach den Ferien verkündet hatte, dass sie und Draco nach ihrem Abschluss heiraten würden. Sie zeigte selbstgefällig jedem Mädchen in Slytherin ihren Ring, einschließlich der Erstklässlerinnen, welche sie alle ehrfürchtig anstarrten.

Während Pansy die stolze, aber errötende Braut spielte, muss angemerkt werden, dass der Bräutigam keinerlei Vorfreude auf seine bevorstehende Hochzeit zeigte. In der Tat schien Draco lieber mit dem Riesenkraken zu knutschen, als in Pansys Nähe zu kommen.

Seit fünf Tagen strahlte Draco eine kaum verborgene Wut aus und niemand konnte sich erklären, was ihn so verärgert hatte. Draco war zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Schließlich kam Theodore die Idee, dass Draco so aufgebracht war, weil Blaise noch nicht zur Schule zurückgekehrt war und Draco seinen Freund vermisste. Ob irgendjemand ihm diese Geschichte abkaufte war fraglich, besonders seitdem Zabini zur unerwünschten Person geworden war, da er es wagte offen zu seinem Mugglegeborenen Freund zu stehen.

Es war nun die fünfte Nacht in Folge, in der Draco in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte. Obwohl es spät war, saßen noch etliche Schüler herum und spielten. Dracos Magie knisterte und einige Figuren eines Schachspiels flogen durch den Raum und zerschellten, als sie auf die Wand trafen. Die Drittklässler schrieen auf, doch Dracos Blick brachte sie sofort zum Schweigen. Ein paar Tische schepperten unheilvoll.

Pansy faulenzte zusammen mit Millicent und Daphne auf einem Sofa. Sie sprang auf, als Draco den Raum betrat, um zu ihm zu gehen, doch blieb augenblicklich stehen, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sie sah und Pansy fühlte einen kalten Schauer durch sich fahren. Er stürmte den Korridor zu seinem Raum entlang.

Pansy ging zurück auf das Sofa und schien verärgert. Draco hatte seit Weihnachten nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, was nun über zwei Wochen her war. Millicent legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit. Er ist jetzt wütend, aber er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Er weiß, dass es seit eurer Kindheit vorbestimmt war, dass ihr einander heiraten werdet.

Pansy ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. "Er hasst mich, Milly. Er schaut mich nicht einmal an. Warum passiert das? Alles war so perfekt und jetzt…"

"Er hasst dich nicht. Er ist nur… aufgebracht. Du hast seine Mutter da mit rein gezogen. Das muss ein heftiger Schlag für ihn gewesen sein. Draco hat eine Menge Stress zurzeit. Er wird sich ändern, du wirst sehen."

"Und wenn nicht? Ich werde einen Ehemann haben, der es hasst mich überhaupt zu sehen. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Weißt du wie sehr das wehtut? Ich habe Draco immer geliebt. Ich wollte nie jemand anderes. Aber er will…" Pansy schluckte ein Schluchzen hinunter.

"Er wird darüber hinwegkommen. Er weiß, dass er nicht bei _ihm_ blieben kann."

Pansy schnaubte. "Draco wird das unmögliche versuchen, einfach aus Boshaftigkeit. Ich habe das nicht nur für mich getan, sondern auch für ihn. Um ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen. Die Sache mit… Potter… er versucht es am Laufen zu halten. Er ist unverantwortlich, weil Lucius in Askaban ist. Er hätte das nie getan, wenn Lucius zuhause wäre.

Millicent nickte. "Ich bin sicher, dass das wahr ist."

Pansys Finger fuhren durch ihre schwarzen Haare. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Milly. Wie kann ich ihn dazu bekommen, mich wieder zu lieben? Ich will nicht so wie Weasley werden. Sie ist ein totales Wrack ohne Potter in ihrem Leben. Gott, selbst ich hoffe, dass Potter wieder zu ihr zurückkehrt. Es ist so armselig, wie sie zerbrochen ist."

Millicent antwortete nicht, doch sie dachte sich, dass Pansy kaum Recht hatte so über Ginny zu reden. Pansy hatte sich sicherlich zu einem niedrigeren Level begeben, um Draco dazu zu bekommen, sie zu heiraten. Und Pansy sah auch nicht mehr so gut aus, wie üblich. In der Tat sah sie schrecklich aus, aber Millicent hielt ihren Mund.

Millicent dachte ebenso, dass auch Draco nicht sonderlich gut aussah. Natürlich war er immer noch hübsch, aber er schien müde und ausgelaugt zu sein. Und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er vor ein paar Minuten den Raum betreten hatte, ließ darauf schließen, dass er irgendein bedeutendes Drama durchmachte. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass es etwas mit Potters mysteriöser Abwesenheit in dieser Woche zu tun hatte.

Die gesamte Schule hatte über Potters und Blaise' Abwesenheit getratscht. Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff verbreitete das Gerücht, dass er Potter im Krankenflügel unter strengen Schutzvorrichtungen gesehen hätte. Niemand wusste warum. Millicent hatte es nicht geschafft etwas aus Neville herauszukitzeln, welcher komplettes Stillschweigen über die ganze Sache bewahrte. Der Rest der Gryffindors schien niedergeschlagen und schlecht gelaunt zu sein, aufgrund des Verlustes ihres Anführers. Es hatte noch nie so düster für die normalerweise so temperamentvolle Gruppe ausgesehen. Es war in der Tat ein Mysterium.

Draco schlug die Tür seines Schlafzimmers zu und sofort wirbelten Gegenstände durch die Luft. Aftershavefläschchen explodierten, Kleidungsstücke flogen aus dem Schrank und alles weitere, dass nicht festgenagelt war zerschellte.

Er ließ sich keuchend auf sein Bett fallen. Das war so frustrierend!! Er schlug mit der Faust in sein Daunenkissen. Es war eine Woche vergangen seit diesem verdammt blöden Streit mit Harry im Krankenflügel. Er hatte es nicht geschafft wieder in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Madam Pomfrey musste den speziellen Schutzschirmen etwas hinzugefügt haben, sodass niemand zutritt hatte, der kein Patient war.

Draco wusste, dass er Harry vergessen sollte. Über ihn hinwegkommen sollte. Den Schlamassel mit Pansy klären und soweit wie möglich von all dem wegziehen. Aber jedes Mal wenn ihm dieser Gedanke kam, zog sich seine Brust zusammen und es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen. Es war dumm, er wusste das. Wie hatte er es zulassen können, dass eine einzige Person sein Leben so sehr beherrschte. Harry hatte ihn immer beherrscht, seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Aber was einst Hass gewesen war, hatte sich in eine alles verzehrende Liebe verwandelt.

Er hatte Harry sicherlich verloren. Harry würde sich nicht mit ihm abgeben, wenn er wusste, dass er mit einer anderen verlobt war. Zur Hölle mit Severus! Er hatte all diese Zweifel über Dracos Aufrichtigkeit in Harrys Kopf gesetzt. Verdammt, er selbst war sich jetzt nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob Harry es mit _ihm_ ernst gemeint hatte! Und nun mied sein Pate ihn schon die ganze Woche. Draco hatte ihn damit konfrontieren wollen, was er zu Harry gesagt hat.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür brachte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Bloody Hell, verpiss dich!"

Das Klopfen hörte nicht auf. Knurrend sprang Draco vom Bett auf. Wer immer es auch war, er würde denjenigen von hier bis in die nächste Woche hexen!

Draco zerrte die Tür auf. "Bist du taub?? Ich sagte, verpiss dich!"

Draco blickte direkt in Blaise' Augen. "Nun, jetzt bin ich taub." Blaise legte die Hände über seine Ohren und lächelte Draco verlegen an.

Alle Spuren von Dracos Wut schmolzen davon, als er seinen Freund erkannte. "Blaise! Komm rein!" Er zog den Jungen in seinen Raum und schloss die Tür. "Wie geht es dir? Wann bist du angekommen?"

Blaise sah sich für einen Moment im Raum um, um einen Platz zum Sitzen zu finden. Die meisten Möbelstücke waren auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Draco richtete schnell einen Sessel auf und Blaise setzte sich.

"Bin am frühen Abend angekommen. Mum hat mir gesagt, dass du und Pansy während den Ferien bei mir in St Mungo wart. Ich schätze, ich war völlig weggetreten."

Draco nickte. "Geht es dir jetzt gut? Ich meine… was ist passiert?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher was passiert ist. Die Heiler sagten, ich hatte eine Art Magiestau. Sie haben Drogen in seinem Blut gefunden. Mum ist durchgedreht deswegen. Sie sagten ich hätte eine Überdosis. Sie hätte mich fast in eine Entzugsklinik gesteckt. Ich musste praktisch einen unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen, um ihr zu versprechen, dass ich so was nie wieder mache."

Draco schnaubte. "Tja, wenigstens musst du niemanden heiraten, um dem Entzug fern zu bleiben."

Blaise grinste. "Davon hab ich gehört. Ich schätze, ich muss dir gratulieren."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Denk gar nicht erst daran. Sobald wie möglich werd ich mich daraus holen. Ich werde sie nicht heiraten."

Blaise grinste. "Schon klar. Als ob Pansy dich gehen lassen würde, jetzt wo der Ring an ihrem Finger ist. Du bist so gut wie verheiratet, mein Freund. Mum sagte, dass das der eigentliche Kampf ist, den Ring zu bekommen."

Draco unterdrückte ein Schaudern. "Ja, nun, ich schätze, sie muss es wissen."

Blaise' Kopf schnellte hoch. "Wie bitte?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett. "Nichts, vergiss es einfach. Ich will eh nicht über Pansy reden."

Blaise nickte. "Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein. Ich hasse St Mungo. Danach hat mich Mum in die Villa nach Italien mitgenommen, damit ich mich dort erholen konnte. All der Sonnenschein und Ähnliches. Ich fühl mich jetzt großartig."

Draco betrachtete die bronzene Haut des Jungen. Er sah viel gesunder und besser aus, als das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte. Er war in einer Stillstand Zauberblase und alle möglichen Zauber waren auf ihn gesprochen worden.

"Blaise? Erinnerst du dich an das was passiert ist? An irgendwas?"

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. "Es ist alles ein wenig verschwommen. Ich erinnere mich nur daran, in deinem Haus gewesen zu sein und wir haben gestritten… über Harry. Und dann bist du gegangen und Harry und ich hatten den unglaublichsten Sex… fuck… es war atemberaubend. Und dann war da dieser Schmerz. Es war Folter, wie der Cruciatus und dann nichts mehr. Ich bin aufgewacht und sie sagten, ich wäre seit einer Woche in St Mungo."

Draco sah ihn erschrocken an. "Hast du das irgendjemandem erzählt? Dass Harry da war?"

Blaise legte den Kopf schief. "Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich meine, wer würde mir das glauben? Ich und Harry Potter ficken in deinem Bett in Malfoy Manor? Sie hätten mich eingewiesen. Ich habe es jedoch meiner Mum erzählt."

Draco versteifte sich. "Du hast es ihr erzählt? Was hat sie dazu gesagt? Fuck, Blaise! Sie könnte es meiner Mutter erzählen!"

Blaise sah hinab auf seine Fingernägel. "Schau, es tut mir Leid, okay? Es war alles verdammt kritisch, weißt du? Ich dachte, ich würde sterben oder so was. Ich wollte nur, dass sie ein paar Dinge weiß, das ist alles. Sie war ziemlich aufgebracht und verängstigt, dass der Dunkle Lord rausfinden könnte, dass ich auf den Jungen-der-lebt stehe. Sie war auch sauer, weil ich Dean betrogen habe. Sie hat ihn gemocht, obwohl er Mugglegeboren ist."

Draco hörte kaum, was Blaise sagte. Sein Verstand war darauf fixiert, dass Demonia Zabini seiner Mutter erzählte, dass Harry im Manor war. Das würde ein Desaster werden!

"Blaise! Bist du sicher, dass sie es meiner Mutter nicht erzählen würde? Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass sie es herausfindet."

Blaise sah Draco ernst an. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie was sagen wird. Außerdem hat sie einen neuen Ehemann. Sie denkt an nichts anderes mehr, als an Geldausgeben. Wir reden später weiter. Ich werde zum Gryffindor Turm gehen." Er stand auf.

"Warum?"

Er grinste. "Ich möchte mit Dean reden. Er wird sicher wissen wollen, dass ich zurück bin. Hast du ihn gesehen? Mum wollte mich nichts anderes tun lassen, als in der Villa herumzuliegen. Keine Störungen."

Draco nickte. "Ich bin sicher, er wird sich freuen. Er hat in letzter Zeit nicht allzu gut ausgesehen. Keiner der Gryffindors eigentlich."

"Wirklich? Warum?"

"Oh, Potter ist im Krankenflügel. Sie vertuschen es alles natürlich." Draco sah auf den Boden, als er dies sagte.

Blaise sah einen Moment nachdenklich drein, dann sagte er, "Er hat wahrscheinlich wieder versucht die Welt zu retten. Das tut er ja öfters. Rettet jeden. Pass auf, es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu solchen Schlussfolgerungen gelangt bin bei dir Zuhause. Aber du musst es aus meinem Blickwinkel sehen. Harry in deinem Bett in deinen Pyjama gekleidet, ich meine… komm schon. Du hättest dasselbe gedacht. Aber es ist gut, dass du und Harry eure Streitigkeiten begraben habt. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das passiert sein könnte! Und du hast es mir nicht einmal erzählt! Du bist der Meister Slytherin, Draco."

Er eilte auf die Tür zu und Dracos Magen krampfte sich vor Sorge und diesem Bedürfnis zusammen. Sollte er? Vielleicht konnte er ein paar Informationen über Harry aus dem Gryffindors herausbekommen.

"Blaise, warte!"

Blaise drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ich komme mit."

-

Severus hastete hinunter in die Kerker. Seine Erregung schrie nach Erlösung und er beabsichtigte es dafür zu sorgen, sobald er in seinen Räumlichkeiten war. Der Anblick von Potter, als dieser seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, hatte den Mann auf einem Level erregt, dass er noch nie erreicht hatte.

Er wusste, dass es falsch war. Eine sexuelle Beziehung zu einem Schüler, auch wenn dieser volljährig war, war nicht zulässig. Severus wusste nicht, was über ihn gekommen ist, dass er gewillt war seine Karriere dafür beiseite zu legen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm egal.

Er war gerade dabei seine Tür zu entriegeln, als er grob gegen die harte Schlossmauer gedrückt wurde. Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Hals.

Severus keuchte und seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und vor Wut.

"Lupin! Was zum Teufel tun Sie?"

Remus knurrte sanft und drückte sich gegen den größeren Mann.

"Wo bist du gewesen, Severus? Es ist ziemlich spät, um auf den Korridoren umherzustreifen."

Severus wand sich und versuchte die Hand des Mannes von sich zu zerren, doch Remus griff ihn nur fester. Severus war entnervt von der Kraft, die der dünne Mann ausströmte. Sein Verstand raste, um zu berechnen wann der Vollmond war.

"Ich bin kein Schüler, Lupin. Ich kann durch die Gänge laufen, wann ich möchte. Ich brauche sicherlich nicht Ihre Erlaubnis dazu. Jetzt seien Sie so freundlich und lassen Sie mich los." Er realisierte, dass der Vollmond in der nächsten Nacht sein würde. Lupin war extrem aggressiv.

Remus' Augen trugen ein ungezähmtes Blitzen in sich. Er lehnte sich näher an Severus und strich mit der Nase über dessen Wange. Er zog sich zurück und seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Zorn.

"Du riechst nach ihm. Also warst du bei ihm?"

Severus schluckte und überdeckte schnell seinen momentanen Aussetzer. "Ich weiß nicht worüber Sie reden."

Remus knurrte erneut und knallte Severus' Kopf nochmals gegen die Schlossmauer. Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte gegen den Schmerz, der in seinem Kopf explodierte. Er versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren.

"Lüg mich nicht an, Severus. Ich kann seinen Geruch an dir schmecken. Ich schmecke deine Luft… dein Verlangen." Er streckte die Hand aus und griff grob in Severus' Erektion. Der ältere Slytherin stöhnte zur Antwort auf.

Severus drückte Remus von sich weg, den Mann unvorbereitet treffend. Er griff hastig nach seinem Zauberstab und drückt ihn gegen Remus' Wange.

"Ich würde vorstellen Sie kehren augenblicklich in Ihren Käfig zurück, Lupin, bevor Ihnen etwas zustößt hier unten. Fassen Sie mich nie wieder an."

Remus lachte leise und dann, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Severus nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, riss Remus ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und presste ihn wieder gegen die Wand.

"Das ist nicht sehr nett, Severus. Ich denke, ich war nichts anderes, als nett zu dir, oder? All die Jahre und du hast nie anständig gespielt. Und nun spielst du unanständig mit Harry." Remus schnüffelte an Severus' Hals und leckte langsam mit der Zunge darüber.

Severus keuchte und ein Stöhnen entkam seinem Mund. Seine Erektion drückte hart gegen seine Robe, schon erregt von früheren Aktivitäten. Remus knurrte wieder und biss Severus in den Hals. Der Zaubertränkemeister schrie vor Schmerz und Lust gleichzeitig auf und seine Knie wurden weich. Remus saugte an der heißen Haut, welche nun blutete. Severus stöhnte leise, der Biss machte ihn biegsam und widerstandslos. Remus drängte Severus auf die Tür zu, den Griff um dessen Hals nicht lösend. Severus stolperte und seine Hände legten sich halt suchend auf Remus Schultern.

Sie taumelten in den Raum. Remus schloss die Tür mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs und warf ihn dann auf den Boden, den Griff um Severus niemals lockernd. Er schleifte Severus zur Couch und ließ ihn darauf fallen, wie ein Hund sein Lieblingsspielzeug fallen ließ. Severus blinzelte verwirrt, seine Haut war heiß und gerötete und sein Penis schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Augen lagen auf Lupin, welcher sich mit einem gefährlichen Blitzen in den Augen und einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht über ihn beugte.

Severus rannte davon.

Oder wenigstens versuchte er davon zu rennen.

"Accio Zauberstab!" Das dünne Stück Holz flog auf seine ausgestreckte Hand zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als Remus den Stab locker weg schlug. Der Zauberstab flog durch den Raum und rollte unter ein Bücherregal.

"Ich sehe, du willst immer noch grob spielen, Severus. Wie du wünschst."

Severus sprang auf und wurde sofort von Lupin gegriffen, welcher seine Robe zerriss. Das schwarze Kleidungsstück teilte sich leicht und Knöpfe flogen in alle Richtungen. Remus zerrte an dem Material und brachte eine blasse, doch muskulöse Brust zum Vorschein. Severus keuchte auf und Remus griff nach ihm, leckte an einem der Nippel. Severus versuchte den Mann von seinem empfindlichen Fleisch zu schubsen, aber seine Hände versagten den Dienst. Ebenso wie sein Körper. Sein Glied pochte schmerzvoll und sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt.

Remus saugte hungrig an der harten Knospe und Severus stöhnte erneut. Seine Hände wanderten zu Severus' Hose hinunter und griffen Severus' Männlichkeit durch den dünnen Stoff. Severus Hüften schnellten vor und Remus ließ von dem Nippel ab. In einer schnellen Bewegung zog er an Severus' Hose, bis diese zu Severus' Füßen hinunter rutschte. Remus streichelte ihn hart und Severus umfasste Remus Oberarme um sich Halt zu geben.

Remus grinste und Severus starrte ihn voller Hass an.

Remus knurrte und wirbelte ihn grob herum, sodass Severus fast stolperte, als sich seine Füße in der Hose verfingen. Remus schubste ihn mit dem Kopf voran auf die Couch, sich nicht darum kümmernd, wie dieser landete. Severus versuchte sich aufzusetzen und zischte wütend,

"Fick dich, Lupin!!"

Remus lachte und ließ dich hinter Severus fallen. Er drückte ihn hart gegen die Couch und fuhr mit den Fingernägeln über Severus' Rücken, dafür sorgend, dass der andere Mann unter ihm zuckte. Remus beugte sich weiter runter und zog Severus' Backen grob auseinander, um seine Nase dazwischen zu pressen und zu schnüffeln. Severus wandte sich geschockt und versuchte sich von Remus wegzuziehen, doch dessen Griff war eisern. Er begann langsam dass pochende Loch mit seiner Zunge zu streicheln.

Severus' Griff in die Couchkissen wurde fester und er hielt ein aufheulen zurück. Was zum Teufel tat er? Remus Lupin leckte sein Arschloch! War das noch unrealer, als von Potter gefickt zu werden oder dem Jungen einen zu blasen? Aber diese Gedanken verschwanden sofort, als Remus' Zunge seinen Muskelring durchbrach. Severus wimmerte armselig und er drückte sich schamlos der energischen Zunge entgegen.

Remus knurrte und begann ihn ernsthaft mit der Zunge zu ficken. Severus zog scharf die Luft ein und versuchte sich krampfhaft unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber es fühlte sich so gut an und niemand hatte das je zuvor bei ihm getan. Er presste sich Remus entgegen und krümmte sich, als Remus sich plötzlich aus ihm zurückzog.

Severus versuchte den Verlust nicht zu bedauern. Er fühlte, wie er vor Scham errötete, da er so willig gewesen war und Lupin erlaubt hatte dies zu tun. Wut begann in ihm aufzusteigen.

Doch er hatte kaum Zeit seinen Zorn wachsen zu lassen, als ein sehr viel größerer Eindringling gegen seine Hintertür drückte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Remus sich an seinen Rücken lehnte und hart in seine Schulter biss. Er zuckte reflexartig und hisste schmerzvoll. Wieder fühlte er sich benommen und entspannt und spürte wie Remus' Glied in ihn eindrang. Severus hisste erneut, als Schmerz und Lust gleichzeitig durch seine Nervenenden strömten.

Remus zog sich langsam heraus, verstärkte seinen Griff um Severus und stieß wieder in ihn.

Es war ein widerlicher, ekliger Fick. Severus' Gesicht war tief in die Couch gepresst und er stöhnte gegen die Plüschkissen. Die Härte mit der Remus in sein Loch stieß war brutal, doch Severus war es egal. Nicht einmal Potter hatte ihn so genommen. Severus lag normalerweise niemals unten, aber er hatte Erfahrungen damit gesammelt, besonders zu seinen Todesser Zeiten. Diese Ficks warn die pure, peinigende Hölle gewesen, aber das hier war anders.

Remus hatte sich einfach genommen was er wollte, sowie Potter es getan hatte. Er hasste es, dies zuzugeben, aber nichts hatte ihn jemals so erregt.

Severus drückte sich Remus' Stößen entgegen, seine Hoden wurden mit jedem Mal enger. Remus' Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Schultern und der Schweiß ihrer Mühen lief an ihnen hinunter.

Severus' Penis war in die Couch gedrückt und jedes Mal, wenn Remus in ihn stieß, rieb sein Glied über den Stoff. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich der Druck in seinen Lenden verstärkte und er stöhnte, als er kam. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich und er räkelte sich gegen die Couch, sein Penis schoss den Samen zwischen die Kissen.

Er fühlte, wie sich Remus' Hände schmerzvoll in seine Schultern drückten. Bald knurrte er mit leiser, düsterer Stimme, seine Hüften lehnten sich hart an Severus' verschwitzten Rücken. Severus fühlte den pulsierenden Penis tief in ihm und er verkniff sich ein weiteres Stöhnen. Er würde Lupin diese Genugtuung nicht geben.

Remus keuchte und er zog sich aus Severus heraus. Sein verausgabtes Glied war immer noch halb steif und er strich mit der Hand darüber, Severus dabei aus verengten Augen beobachtend. Er stand auf.

"Dreh dich um, Severus."

Severus wandte sich um und sah Lupin hinter sich stehend und seinen Penis streichelnd. Er richtete sich auf und verzog das Gesicht aufgrund des Schmerzes und des Gefühls, als das Sperma seinen Hintern hinunterlief. Er saß am Rand der Couch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er blickte den Werwolf argwöhnisch an.

"Ich denke, wir sind fertig für die Nacht."

Remus drehte den Kopf zur Seite. "Mmmm… Ich denke nicht." Er trat näher an Severus heran, welcher Remus' Glied ansah, als wäre es eine Art gefährliches Monster.

"Nein."

"Du willst es immer noch grob, eh?"

"Ich sagte Nein, Lupin!"

"Hat er zu dir nicht Nein gesagt, Severus? Hast du auf ihn gehört?" Seine bersteinfarbenen Augen glitzerten boshaft.

Severus sah gleichermaßen zurück. "Hat er nicht."

Remus zischte und packte Severus am Hals, um ihn wieder auf die Couch zu drücken. Sein Gesicht war nah an Severus' und er knurrte, "Er ist nichts für dich."

"Er ist volljährig."

"Er wusste nicht, was er tat. Er war nicht er selbst. Es nicht richtig."

"Und das hier war richtig? War das anders?"

Remus versteifte sich, dich dann lockerte er den Griff um Severus' Hals. Er legte seine Lippen auf Severus' Mund und küsste ihn sanft, doch Severus presste seine Lippen stur aufeinander. Remus knurrte und bis wütend auf die Unterlippe des Mannes. Severus schubste ihn von sich und legte eine Hand auf die blutende Lippe.

"Tier…", zischte er.

Remus trat einen Schritt von Severus zurück. Er sah den Schwarzhaarigen an, welcher mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht zurück blickte. Remus zog sich schnell seine Kleidung an und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er wirkte einen Reinigungszauber auf sich und sah dann zu Severus.

"Es wird sehr viel mehr, als das brauchen, um den Gestank von mir zu bekommen, Lupin."

Remus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Er wandte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Severus sah ihm nach, dann stand er langsam auf. Er fand seinen Zauberstab wieder und rief einen Hauselfen, um die Couchgarnitur auswechseln zu lassen. Dann nahm er die heißeste Dusche, die er aushalten konnte.

Als er endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf abdriftete, füllten grüne Augen seine Träume.

Gemischt mit Bernsteinfarbenen.

-

Harry schlich sich leise aus dem Krankenflügel. Er konnte diesen Ort keine weitere Sekunde mehr ertragen. Außerdem, wenn er morgen entlassen werden würde, würde er vermutlich seinem gesamten Haus begegnen, da es Samstagvormittag sein würde. Er war nicht bereit sich auch nur mit einem von ihnen zu befassen. Es war zwei Uhr nachts und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum leer sein würde.

Er war am Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen und wollte gerade das Passwort sagen, als er bemerkte, dass er gar nicht wusste, was es war. Er seufzte und probierte es mit dem letzten, an das er sich erinnerte, welches vor über einem Monat aktuell gewesen war. Er war nicht überrascht als die Fette Dame ihn nur ungeduldig ansah.

"Harry?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Blaise, welcher auf ihn zulief. Bei dem Anblick des anderen Jungen zuckte plötzlich ein Bild durch seinen Kopf und er legte die Hände auf seinem Kopf, als ihm schwindelig wurde.

"Hey! Geht es dir gut?" Blaise eilte an Harrys Seite, als dieser schwankte. Er hielt sich schnell am Rahmen des Gemäldes fest. "Draco sagte, du wärest im Krankenflügel."

Harry errötete und sah Blaise an. "Ja, mir geht's gut. Mir wurde nur ein bisschen schwindelig, das ist alles. Was tust du hier?"

"Dasselbe könnte man dich fragen, Potter. Du solltest dich außer Bett sein, oder?"

Harry erschrak, als er die bekannte Stimme hörte. Er blickte an Blaise vorbei und sah Draco an der Wand lehnen. Er starrte Harry mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck an.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich dann auf. Er würde Draco nicht an sich heranlassen, nicht schon wieder. Der Gedanke an Snapes Drohung kam ihn in den Kopf.

"Ich wäre morgen eh entlassen worden. Ich habe nur beschlossen früher zu gehen."

Blaise schien besorgt, als er Harrys blasses Gesicht und die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen sah. "Bist du dir da sicher, Harry? Du siehst nicht so gut aus."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, dass Draco sich von der Wand abstieß und langsam auf sie zuging. "Potter hört nie auf jemanden, nicht wahr? Wahrscheinlich ist er ausgebrochen."

Harry wich vor den zwei Slytherins zurück. "Ich habe euch gesagt, mir geht es gut. Ihr habt meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet. Warum seid ihr hier?"

Blaise sah ihn verletzt an. "Ich bin gekommen um dich zu sehen, Harry. Ich bin heute Nacht zurückgekommen. Ich war in Italien mit meiner Mutter, nachdem ich krank geworden war." Er sah den erschrockenen Blick nicht, den Draco ihm zuwarf.

Harry versteifte sich und er fühlte sich schuldig. "Oh, Blaise! Es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Dir geht es gut, ja?"

Blaise lächelte. "Ja, alles bestens. Pass auf, gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld. Es war eine Art Magiestau, wegen den Drogen, die ich genommen habe. Ich habe niemandem erzählt, woher ich sie bekommen habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst."

Irgendwie bezweifelte Harry, dass es das war, was passiert ist, aber er widersprach nicht. "Ähm… danke, Blaise. Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich schätze du willst mit Dean reden? Ich bin sicher, dass er glücklich sein wird, dich zu sehen."

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und Draco sah ihn wieder an. "Eigentlich, Harry, wollte ich mit dir reden. Ich möchte weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Ich werde mit Dean Schluss machen."

Harry und Draco hatten denselben geschockten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam Draco ihm zuvor. "Warum zum Teufel würdest du das tun, Blaise?"

Blaise wandte sich um und starrte Draco an. "Weil ich es will, darum! Seit wann muss ich solche Dinge mit dir absprechen? Ich hoffe wir fangen nicht wieder damit an. Bist du deshalb mit mir hier hochgekommen, um mir eine Predigt zu halten?" Er verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich dann zu Harry zurück. "Harry?"

"Blaise, Dean ist mein Freund. Ich könnte ihm das nicht antun. Er würde mir das niemals verzeihen!"

"Das hast du in Dracos Zimmer aber nicht gesagt, oder?"

Harry errötete stark. "Pass auf, ich kann darüber jetzt nicht reden. Ich meine, das war alles ziemlich verrückt gewesen. Trenne dich nicht von Dean."

Blaise' Augen sprühten vor Zorn. "Oh, also hast du mich nur gefickt, um mich dann fallen zu lassen?"

"Blaise, nein! Es ist nicht so. Ich meine… Gott, versteh das nicht so. Ich will Dean nicht verletzten. Du weißt das."

"Das hat dich in Dracos Haus auch nicht aufgehalten."

Harry seufzte und sah, dass Draco grinste. Mit den Zähnen knirschend wandte er sich von dem Blonden ab. Es war zu schmerzend ihn jetzt anzusehen.

"Komm schon, Blaise. Lass uns gehen. Potter benutzt Menschen offensichtlich um zu kriegen was er will." Ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, doch er überspielte es schnell.

Harrys Kopf schnellte herum. "Weiß du was, Malfoy. Verpiss dich! Du weißt was vom Lügen, nicht wahr?"

Draco wirbelte herum und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Wenigstens bumse ich nicht mit dem festen Freund eines Freundes, Potter!"

"Nein, du stielst sie ihnen nur unter der Nase weg, das ist alles. Und dann verschwindest du und hast geheime Verlobungen und lügst darüber und über deine Gefühle!"

"Ich bin nicht heimlich verlobt! Es gab nur keinen Zeitpunkt es zu sagen, das ist alles! Ich habe nie über meine Gefühle gelogen. Das hab ich dir und deinem verfickten Dämonen überlassen!"

Blaise beobachtete die beiden mit wachsender Wut. Worüber redeten sie verdammt noch mal?

Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Halt einfach die Klappe darüber, Malfoy. Ich sagte, dass es mir leid täte, okay?"

Plötzlich klappte das Portrait zur Seite und Colin Creevys Kopf guckte aus dem Durchgang. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Harry sah.

"HARRRRYYYYYY!!"

Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Es ist Harry, Leute! Er ist hier draußen mit Malfoy und Zabini. Sie waren diejenigen, die geschrieen haben."

Harry stöhnte, als er etliche Köpfe um die Ecke gucken sah. Dean stieg durch das Portraitloch und lächelte als er Blaise sah.

"Blaise! Du bist zurück! Warum schreist ihr hier draußen so rum?" Er ging auf seinen Freund zu und umarmte ihn. Blaise zog sich von ihm zurück und Dean sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist los, Blaise?"

Blaise nickte zu Harry. "Frag ihn." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Dean sah zu Harry. "Was? Was ist los?"

Harry sah Blaise verzweifelt an, dann drehte er den Kopf wieder zu Dean. "Es ist nichts, okay? Es ist kompliziert was passiert und man kennt nicht alle Fakten. Schau, ich rede später mit dir darüber. Ich kann das einfach nicht jetzt."

Dean runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich seinem festen Freund zu. "Blaise? Geht es um Malfoy und Harry? Ich weiß davon, wenn es das ist."

Hierbei plusterte Blaise sich auf und sah Draco an, welcher plötzlich so aussah, als würde er gerne überall sein, außer hier. "Worüber redet er, Draco?"

Draco warf einen tödlichen Blick zu Dean, welcher herausfordernd zurückstarrte. "Nichts, Blaise. Ich gehe zurück nach Slytherin. Hab Spaß in diesem Höllenturm, wenn du willst." Er stürmte davon, aber nicht bevor er Harry einen Blick zugeworfen hatte, der wirklich alles bedeuten könnte. Die Gruppe starrte ihm hinterher.

Harry verschwendete keine weitere Zeit und betrat eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um von etlichen Hauskameraden umringt zu werden, die ihm aufgelauert hatten. Sie alle tobten aufgrund seiner Mitternachtsrückkehr.

Er war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren und sie alle anzuschreien, als eine andere Stimme aus der Nähe des Kamins es tat.

"Oi!! Was soll der Aufstand…? Haltet die Fresse!!"

Rons roter Schopf erschien über einer Couchlehne. Er hatte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in der Hand und versuchte sich aufzurichten, um seine Hauskameraden finster anzustarren.

"Ein Kerl versucht hier zu schlafen, klaro? Geht ins Bett!"

Colin sagte aufgeregt, "Aber Harry ist zurück! Er ist zurück!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Ron endlich Harry. Seine Augen verengten sich.

"Jaa… scheint so."

"HARRRYYYYYY!!" Hermine rannte die Treppen hinunter und auf ihn zu. Sie warf ihre Atme um ihn. Ginny war direkt hinter ihr. "Harry? Geht es dir gut?"

Harrys Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich bin müde. Ich möchte einfach nur ins Bett gehen."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hat Madam Pomfrey dich entlassen? Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte nicht mehr bleiben. Ich will in mein eigenes Bett."

"Du bist einfach so gegangen? Harry! Weißt du wie gefährlich das ist? Du musst zurückgehen. Was wenn…" Hermine sah sich um und blickte in all die neugierigen Gesichter, die sie anstarrten. Sie senkte ihre Stimme. "Was wenn du mehr… Zeit benötigst?"

Ginny stieß sie leicht beiseite, um in Harrys Blickfeld zu gelangen. "Wen interessiert das, solange er wieder zurück ist! Oh, Harry. Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst!" Sie zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und versuchte ihn auf die Lippen zu küssen.

"Gi-nn,Ginnyyy…" Harry versuchte sich von ihr wegzudrücken, doch sie hielt ihn fest. "Lass mich los!" Er schubste sie wütend weg und Ginny stolperte zurück. Sie strich ihr Nachthemd glatt und blickte ihn wütend an.

"Was ist los mir dir, Harry?" Sie ging näher auf ihn zu und er wich zurück.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe, Ginny!", sagte Hermine.

"Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll, Hermine!"

Ron schaffte es sich von der Couch zu erheben und taumelte zu ihnen hinüber. "Genau, Ginny, tu was Hermine sagt. Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er steht eh nicht auf Mädchen. Er mag es offensichtlich lang und steif."

Hermine war entsetzt und Ginny blickte ihren Bruder finster an. "Halt die Klappe, Ron! Du sagst diesen Schwachsinn schon seit Tagen. Ich glaube dir nicht!", schrie Ginny.

Ron hob die Flasche an die Lippen und trank daraus, dabei das meiste jedoch in seinen Pullover sickern lassend. Ginny versuchte ihm die Flasche abzunehmen, doch Ron zog sie ihr aus der Hand und zeigte dann mit dem Finger auf Harry.

"Du bist Harrrrrry Pottttter, richtig? Er ist mein bester… Kumpel. Aber wisst ihr… er hat mich angelogen. Und er hat meine Schwester benutzt… und er fickt einen verfickten Slytherin… Malfoy!! Er ist eine Schwuchtel… und er hat es mir nicht einmal gesagt! Und er war das ganze Jahr von einem Dämon besessen… und ich habe es nicht einmal gewusst! Ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt."

"Lass es, Ron. Er hat genug durchgemacht.", flüsterte Hermine.

Ron wandte wütende, blaue Augen auf sie und knurrte, "Rede nicht mit mir, Hermine. Ich kann nicht glauben, was du mit Seamus gemacht hast. Ich…"

"Ron.", sagte Harry. "Ich habe Ginny nicht benutzt… Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie verletzt habe, aber ich habe sie nicht benutzt."

"Also gibst du zu, dass du Malfoy fickst, Harry? Diesen dreckigen, verfickten Malfoy! Sein Dad hat versuchst dich und Ginny mit diesem Tagebuch zu töten und genauso im Ministerium. Bellatrix hat Sirius getötet, deinen eigenen Paten! Malfoy hat versucht uns von der Schule werfen zu lassen und hat Rita Kimmkorn all diese Geschichten erzählt! Und du hast ihn gefickt!!"

Harry starrte Ron an, als der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum totenstill wurde.

"Wie konntest du, Harry? Warum? Malfoy?? Und die Dinge die du gesagt und getan hast… Wie konntest du das tun?" Der Schmerz auf Rons Gesicht brach Harry fast das Herz.

Hermine griff Rons Arm. "Ron! Du weißt, dass Harry nicht er selbst war. Er wollte diese Dinge nicht tun oder sagen! Warum fängst du jetzt mit diesem Thema an, vor allen anderen? Harry ist dein Freund!"

Ron zog seinen Armen aus ihrem Griff. "Ist er das, Hermine? Er hat das ganze Jahr nicht mit mir geredet, Dinge verheimlicht, Dinge mit Malfoy getan. Das ist nicht mein bester Freund! Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist, aber er ist nicht die Person, die ich seit sieben Jahren kenne!"

Harry sagte gar nichts und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Diejenigen, die noch da waren, beobachteten die Szene mit geschockten Gesichtsausdrücken. Colins Augen waren geweitete, als er Harry anstarrte.

"H-Harry, ist das wahr?", flüsterte Colin ängstlich. "Du magst… Malfoy?"

Ginny schnaubte ungeduldig. "Natürlich tut er das nicht! Ron ist betrunken, wie ihr alle sehen könnt! Er mag Malfoy nicht! Sag es ihnen, Harry!"

Harry war übel und das Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde so stark, dass es begann ihn zu ängstigen. Seine Magie fühlte sich seltsam an… peitschte durch ihn in verrückt wabernden Wellen. Er schloss die Augen.

Ein Aufruhr am Portraitloch zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. Harry wandte sich um, um zu sehen, dass Dean sich seinen Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum bahnte. Er erblickte Harry und schritt direkt auf ihn zu.

"Harry! Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Sag mir, dass du nicht meinen Freund gefickt hast!!"

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Drink. "Zabini?? Der Zabini-den-du-am-See-geküsst-hast, dieser Zabini?"

Harry fühlte, wie die Wellen stärker wurden. Ein gedehntes, leises Geräusch begann in ihm aufzusteigen. Dean fiel zurück und Hermine schien nervös zu sein. Ron schwankte von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Ginny mit offenen Mund auf Harry starrte, welcher begonnen hatte wie wahnsinnig zu lachen.

Dean schrie, "Was ist so lustig? Du denkst es ist lustig, Harry? Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund!" Er rannte vorwärts und schubste Harry hart.

Etwas in Harry erwachte. Er wusste nicht was, aber plötzlich griff er Dean und stieß ihn gegen das Fenster… durch das Fenster. Und Dean klammerte sich an seine ausgestreckte Hand und er schrie und Harry lachte, während er mit Dean auf das Fensterbrett stieg. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf konnte er die Schreie seiner Hauskameraden hören… Hermine und Ginny und ein paar andere Mädchen… vielleicht auch Colin.

Und dann zog ihn und Dean etwas zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Deans Gesicht war kreideweiß und für einen dunkelhäutigen Jungen war das schon eine Leistung. Und Harry lachte immer noch, weil er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht aufhören könnte. Er hörte nicht auf, bis Ron ihn mit dieser blöden Flasche am Kopf trat und es tat weh wie Hölle und Harry sah ihn an.

"Ron, warum hast du das getan?"

Und dann traf er auf den Boden mit einem lauten Klatschen.


	23. Dirty Pretty Things

Kapitel 22 - Dirty Pretty Things

Kapitel 22 - Dirty Pretty Things

"Hol Professor McGonagall!!"

"Nein! Sie werden ihn diesmal für immer in den Krankenflügel einsperren!"

"Was ist los mit ihm? Er hätte fast sich selbst und Dean umgebracht!"

"Er hätte es nicht wirklich getan! Es war nur ein Scherz. Ihr habt ihn doch lachen gehört!"

"Das war kein 'Ha Ha' Lachen! Das war ein 'Ich bin wirklich verrückt und Ihr-wisst-schon-wens rechte Hand' Lachen! Er hat versucht mich zu töten!!"

"Dean, das hat er nicht! Harry würde das nicht tun. Er stand unter sehr viel Druck. Ihm ging es nicht gut. Aber wir müssen Professor McGonagall holen."

"Was ist hier los? Warum liegt Harry blutend auf dem Boden?"

"Neville, das würde zu lange dauern, um es zu erklären. Aber Ron hat ihm mit einer Flasche auf den Kopf geschlagen. Er ist bewusstlos und wir können ihn nicht aufwecken. Ich habe es sogar mit Enervate versucht, aber es funktioniert nicht."

Neville blickte hinunter auf das angespannte und erschöpfte Gesicht seines berühmtesten Klassenkameraden. Eine eklige, violettfarbene Beule bildete sich an Harrys Stirn. Ron blickte schuldbewusst von seinem Platz auf, während Hermine und Ginny neben dem Bewusstlosen hockten. Dean, Colin und ein weiterer Fünftklässler standen daneben.

"Jemand muss Madam Pomfrey holen.", sagte Hermine erneut, als sie vorsichtig über die Beule an Harrys Kopf fuhr. Ein Blutrinnsal floss an seinem Gesicht hinunter und sickerte in den alten Teppich.

"Sind es die Drogen?", flüsterte Neville, als er sich auf den Boden neben Hermine kniete. "Vielleicht hat er Entzugserscheinungen oder so was?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Neville! Geh einfach Madam Pomfrey holen!"

"Wartet! Er bewegt sich.", zischte Ginny. Sie stieß Hermine zur Seite und senkte ihr Gesicht über Harrys. "Harry?"

Harry blinzelte einmal und sein Blick klärte sich. Er zuckte zurück, als er ein Paar brauner Augen erschreckend nahe über seinem Gesicht schweben sah.

"Was… Was ist los?" Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen doch das Pochen in seinem Kopf und das rauschende Blut in seinen Venen machten ihn für einen Moment bewegungsunfähig. Er schwankte gefährlich und fühlte Hände an seinem Rücken. Sein Mund war staubtrocken.

Ginny sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht. "Du erinnerst dich nicht daran, was passiert ist?"

Harrys Hand flog zu seinem Kopf. "Autsch! Jemand hat mich geschlagen… warte…" Er sah auf Ron, welcher nun an der Couch lehnte. "Du hast mich mit irgendetwas geschlagen!"

Ron verschränkte die Arme und blickte wütend zurück. "Du hast dich wie ein Verrückter benommen, Harry. Du bist mit Dean auf das Fensterbrett gesprungen! Du wolltest mit ihm springen!"

Harry blinzelte langsam und drehte den Kopf zu Dean herum. "I-Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Dean. Es… tut mir Leid." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Es ist… alles so seltsam in meinem Kopf."

Dean stampfte mit wütend blitzenden Augen vorwärts. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, Harry, aber halte dich gefälligst von mir und Blaise fern! Wenn die Hälfte von dem, was ich über dich gehört habe, wahr ist, dann bist du geisteskrank! Du solltest in St Mungo sein! Wenn du mir noch einmal zu Nahe kommst, werde ich dich melden und der gesamten Schule erzählen, dass du drogenabhängig bist!"

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und polterte die Treppe hinauf. Harry starrte ihm nach. Hermine wandte besorgt schauende Augen auf Harry und berührte seinen Arm.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, Harry. Er ist nur aufgebracht. Er wird wieder runterkommen. Komm, lass uns zu Madam Pomfrey gehen." Sie zog ihn am Arm hoch, doch Ginny stieß ihre Hand beiseite.

"Er wird nicht zurück in den Krankenflügel gehen, Hermine! Sie werden ihn nie wieder rauslassen!" Sie sah Harry erneut an. "Du willst nicht dorthin zurück, oder Harry?"

"Nein, ich will einfach nur in mein eigenes Zimmer." Er stand auf und Ginny half ihm dabei. Ron schnaubte.

"Ginny, du verschwendest deine Zeit. Ich sagte dir doch, du hast Titten, keinen Schwanz!"

"Fick dich, Ron!", keifte Ginny. "Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil ich das alles wieder zum Laufen bringe, während deine Schlampe mit einem anderen Kerl schläft."

Ron blickte finster drein und Hermine verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. "Weißt du was, Ginny? Ich habe genug von deinen dreckigen Bemerkungen! Vielleicht solltest du deinen Bruder mal fragen, warum ich mit Seamus zusammen gewesen bin. Ihr beide tut so arrogant, aber schaut nicht einmal auf eure eigenen Fehler. Fahrt zur Hölle!"

Sie sah Harry entschuldigend an, der sich immer noch an Ginnys Arm festhielt. Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer.

Ron knurrte tief, als er Hermine hinterher sah. Dann blickte er zu Harry und Ginny zurück. "Ja, ihr beiden könnt zur Hölle fahren.", sagte er leise. Er taumelte auf die Jungenschlafräume zu.

Neville und Colin sahen beide traurig aus, als sie Harry mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen. Ginny lächelte triumphierend.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um die beiden, Harry. Es ist alles okay. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Sie sind keine echten Freunde, wenn sie dich bei dem ersten Anzeichen von Ärger hängen lassen, stimmt's? Ich bin immer für dich da gewesen, nicht wahr? Bitte lasse mich für dich sorgen."

Colin und Neville gingen auf Harry zu, um ihm zu helfen. "Wir nehmen ihn, Ginny. Das ist kein Problem, er hat sein Zimmer direkt neben meinem."

"NEIN! Es ist… schon okay, Neville. Bemühe dich nicht, da du es doch warst, der die ganze Sache von wegen Harry nehme Drogen begonnen hatte."

Neville erblasste und schluckte schwer. "Ginny! Ich würde nie etwas tun, dass Harry verletzten könnte. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so rum geht. Ich weiß nicht, wer das Gerücht verbreitet hat, aber ich war es nicht."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Harry, welcher nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, was vor sich ging.

"Komm Harry. Ich bring dich ins Bett."

Harry sah sie an und nickte. Alles, um von seinen Hauskameraden weg und in sein eigenes Zimmer zu kommen.

Harry sagte kein Wort, als Ginny ihn die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer führte und ihn zum Bett brachte. Sie sah sich nach einem Pyjama um und fand einen auf der Kommode an der Wand. Sie reichte ihn ihm.

"Zieh das an, Harry."

Harry sah den Pyjama an und dann Ginny. Er hatte nicht die Absicht sich vor ihr auszuziehen.

Ginny schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. "Oh, komm schon, Harry. Es ist nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte. Und du musst wirklich denken, ich wäre eine schreckliche Person, wenn du glaubst, dass ich die Situation ausnützen würde.", schnaubte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du musst mich wirklich hassen."

Harry seufzte. "Ginny, es tut mir Leid. Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich bin… Merlin, das waren die schlimmsten Wochen in meinem Leben. Ich bin einfach müde." Er stand auf und begann sich auszuziehen. Ginny keuchte hörbar, als sie die Narben auf seinem Oberkörper sah.

"Harry! Oh Gott! Was ist passiert?" Sie streckte die Hand aus, um die geschundene Haut zu berühren.

Harry wich sofort zurück und zog schnell seinen Pyjama über. "Es ist nichts, Ginny. Mir geht es gut." Bilder davon, wie er sein eigenes Fleisch von sich kratzte, rasten durch seinen Kopf und er verzog das Gesicht.

Ginny legte den Kopf schief, sagte aber nichts dazu. Trotz seines Gewichtsverlusts, den dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und der ungesunden Hautfarbe fand sie Harry immer noch wunderschön. Sie wollte ihn am Liebsten umarmen und mit Küssen übersäen.

Stattdessen lächelte sie. "Nun, ab ins Bett. Komm schon!"

Harry lachte leise, da sie so sehr wie ihre Mutter klang. Er entschied, dass er nicht darauf bestehen würde, dass sie zuerst das Zimmer verließ, da er zu erschöpft war, um einen weiteren Streit anzufangen. Er kletterte in sein Bett und kuschelte sich in seine Daunendecke. Er zitterte und stöhnte leise. Ginny lehnte sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft.

Harry drückte sich noch tiefer in seine Decke, als sein Körper weiterhin bebte.

Ginny beobachtete ihn.

"Harry, geht es dir nicht gut?"

Harry entkam ein weiteres Stöhnen und Ginny entschied sich. Sie legte sich neben ihn ins Bett und schloss ihren Arm um ihn und fuhr ihm durch die dunklen Haare.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird wieder perfekt. Ich werde niemanden in deine Nähe lassen, der dich wieder verletzen könnte."

-

Harry erwachte und sah ein Bein, dass um seine Hüfte geschlungen war. Er setzte sich schnell auf und bemerkte, dass es Ginnys Bein war. Ginny?

Harry drückte das Bein von ihm und stieg langsam aus seinem Bett. Alles tat ihm weh und er war sich nicht sicher warum. Aber die wichtigere Frage war, warum Ginny in seinem Bett war?

"Ginny? Wach auf!" Er rüttelte sie grob.

Ginny grunzte und gähnte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte, als sie Harry erkannte.

"Du bist wach. Wie fühlst du dich?" Sie setzte sich auf und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und räusperte sich. "Mir tut alles weh."

Ginny grinste. "Nun, du hast eine ziemlich schlimme Nacht gehabt. Das war eine ganz schöne Szene mit Dean und dann hat mein blöder Bruder dir mit einer Feuerwhiskeyflasche auf den Kopf geschlagen. Ich sollte eine Eule zu Mum schicken und ihr sagen, dass er betrunken war."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich weiß nicht, warum das mit Dean passiert ist. Es ging alles so schnell."

Ginny ging um das Bett herum, um sich vor ihn zu stellen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Harry. Es war nur ein Unfall. Ron sagte, du hättest… nun… Drogen genommen oder so etwas. Ist das wahr? Ich glaube diesen Scheiß über Malfoy nicht. Außerdem ist er verlobt. Mit Parkinson. Jeder wusste, dass sie heiraten würden. Die ganze Woche lang hat sie mit ihrem Verlobungsring angegeben. Ich denke, er ist scheußlich. Großes, hässliches Ding… aber sie scheinen glücklich zu sein."

Harry bemerkte das selbstsüchtige Grinsen nicht, dass über Ginnys Gesicht huschte, da er an ihr vorbei zur Badtür schaute.

"Ginny, ich werde duschen gehen, okay? Ähmm… danke für deine Hilfe."

Ginny trat näher an ihn heran. "Kein Problem, Harry. Jeder hat dich schrecklich behandelt. Ich bin immer für dich da. Es ist schön… wieder gebraucht zu werden."

Harry zuckte, als er den hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah.

"Ja… danke nochmals, Ginny. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja später oder so."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich und sie keuchte, "Oh… Harry. Ja! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich darauf gewartet habe, dass du das sagst. Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst!" Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. "Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, was ich durchgemacht habe. Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry." Sie streichelte ihm über die Brust. "Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen, Harry. Wir gehören zusammen."

Harry wich abrupt vor ihr zurück. "Ginny, bitte. Fang nicht wieder damit an. Ich will nur mir dir befreundet sein. Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Ginny sah ihn an, als hätte er sie geschlagen, aber ihre Augen blieben kalt. Harry blinzelte.

"Ich verstehe es sehr gut, Harry. Du bist derjenige, der es nicht verstehen will. Aber du wirst es zur rechten Zeit verstehen." Sie warf ihr Haar zurück und ließ ihn starrend zurück, als sie aus dem Raum stürmte.

"Und alle sagen, ich wäre verrückt!", knurrte Harry wütend.

Er zog sich aus und ging unter die Dusche. Harry ließ das heiße Wasser für dreißig Minuten über seinen Körper laufen. Sein Verstand raste, um alles zusammen zu bekommen, was in der vorherigen Nacht passiert war. Snape, Draco und Blaise, die Konfrontation mit Ron, der versuchte Mord an Dean und jetzt Ginny. Und obendrein fühlte er sich schrecklich. Der Schmerz in seinen Knochen blieb bestehen und ihm wollte nicht warm werden. Es war das genaue Gegenteil von vorher.

Er wollte nicht an Draco denken. Ihn letzte Nacht gesehen zu haben, hatte sich angefühlt, als wäre ein Messer in seine Brust gestoßen worden. Und nun hatte Ginny ihm die Verlobung bestätigt und alle wussten davon. Er war wirklich ein Idiot gewesen sich auf Malfoy einzulassen. War es wirklich der Dämon gewesen, der ihn zu Draco geführt hatte? Das würde Sinn ergeben. Aber Harry wünschte der Dämon hatte auch diese Gefühle mitgenommen, als er verschwunden war.

Denn jetzt fühlte er sich, als würde er sterben.

Nachdem er mit dem Duschen fertig war, steckte Neville den Kopf durch die Badtür. "Harry? Möchtest du etwas essen? Das Mittagessen ist fast vorbei."

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte.

"Ja. Ich werde gleich gehen."

Neville strahlte ihn an und wartete bis Harry sich fertig gemacht hatte. Er hatte seinen Freund vermisst und war extrem über dessen Gesundheit besorgt. Trotz Harrys Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel sah er schlimmer aus, als vor den Ferien.

-

Als sie die Türen der Großen Halle erreicht hatten, kamen Harry Zweifel. Die lauten Geräusche, die aus der Halle kamen, ließen darauf schließen, dass immer noch viele Schüler anwesend waren. Er hatte gehofft, dass er die meisten von ihnen meiden könnte.

"Neville, ich glaube, ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig." Er wandte sich herum, um zu gehen, doch Neville griff seinen Arm.

"Komm schon, Harry! Bitte. Ich möchte nicht alleine essen."

Harry seufzte. "Na gut."

Sobald sie die Halle betreten hatten, verstummten die Geräusche sofort. Alle Augen waren auf Harry gerichtete, als sie hastig zum Gryffindor Tisch liefen. Harry sah niemanden an, sondern nahm sich schnell ein Sandwich und zwang sich hinein zu beißen.

Ein leises Stimmengewirr begann, als jeder sein Gespräch wieder aufnahm, auch wenn sich alle Unterhaltungen nun um ihn drehten.

Er sah auf, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Hermine lächelte ihn an.

"Ich bin froh dich hier zu sehen, denn du musst wirklich etwas essen. Du hast sehr viel Gewicht verloren. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich letzte Nacht einfach so gegangen bin. Ich werde manchmal… einfach so sauer."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er sein Sandwich runterschluckte. "Ich habe es gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen." Er legte das Sandwich zurück auf seinen Teller und griff nach einem Kelch Kürbissaft. Seine Übelkeit stieg an.

"Ja, scheint so. Und du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Wochen nicht geschlafen. Bist du sicher, dass Madam Pomfrey dich gehen lassen hat? Hat sie zu dir irgendetwas gesagt… über die Dinge die letzte Nacht passiert sind?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Sie benimmt sich nur so, als wäre ich der nächste Voldemort, oder so. Die Art wie sie mich immer angesehen hat." Er blickte finster drein.

Hermine seufzte und senkte ihre Stimme. "Sie ist nur besorgt. Wie wir alle. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich… bei dem Ritual. Wir alle dachten, du würdest sterben. Wir wollen dir nur helfen. Damit es dir wieder besser geht."

Harry sah hinab auf seinen Teller. "Wie viele Leute wissen davon, Hermine? Jeder sieht mich an als _wäre_ ich Voldemort."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich näher zu ihm. "Ich glaube nicht, dass jeder davon weiß, Harry. Auch wenn Ron ein Idiot ist, hat er es niemanden erzählt. Nun… seinen dämlichen Ausbruch gestern Nacht ausgenommen. Aber niemand hat ihn wirklich beachtet. Er schimpft schon die ganze Woche von 'Leuten, die ihn betrügen'. Also wirklich, er ist verdammt frustriert. Ich wünschte, er würde einfach die Klappe halten."

Harry lachte trocken auf. "Keine Chance. Du kennst Ron. Er ist wie ein Todesser mit einem Muggle im Mund."

"Harry, das ist schrecklich so etwas zu sagen!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Ach? Es ist die Wahrheit. Er ist die meiste Zeit des letzten Jahres ein Arschloch gewesen. Das ist mir jetzt egal. Er hätte mich nicht schlagen sollen."

"Nun, vielleicht hätte er es nicht getan, hättest du mit Dean nicht aus dem Fenster springen wollen! Jemand musste dich aufhalten!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich sehe, du verteidigst ihn wieder, eh? Schätze, ihr zwei habt euch wieder vertragen."

Hermine verzog die Lippen. "Eher nicht. Glaube mir, ich habe genug von den Weasleys."

Ein Schatten fiel über sie und Hermine wich mit ängstlichem Gesicht zurück.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist los, Hermine?"

"Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Mister Potter, weiß Miss Granger wenn es besser ist den Mund zu halten, auch wenn es sieben Jahre gedauert hat, bis sie es verstanden hat."

In Hermines Augen blitzte Zorn auf, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Harry stöhnte leise auf. Bitte… nicht jetzt.

Severus' Augen huschten über Harrys Kopf. Harry hielt seine Augen auf seinen Teller gerichtet. Vielleicht würde Snape weggehen, wenn er ihn ignorierte.

Ja, klar.

"Mister Poster, es scheint, als hätten Sie den Krankenflügel ohne Madam Pomfreys Zustimmung verlassen. Ich glaube, für Ihre übliche Unverschämtheit wäre Nachsitzen angebracht."

Harry erhob eine zitternde Hand, um sich durch die Haare zu fahren. Severus beobachtete das Zittern interessiert.

"Mister Potter, Sie werden mich ansehen, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche."

Harrys Kopf wirbelte herum, um Snape finster anzustarren.

"Noch was… Sir?" Es war schwer die Wut aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Und die Angst.

Severus musterte das blasse, schwitzige Gesicht des Jungen.

Severus fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Zähne. "Sie werden heute Abend um sieben Uhr bei mir nachsitzen, Potter. Und essen Sie auf, Sie werden Ihre… Stärke brauchen." Er grinste wissend und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Harrys Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose und er starrte mürrisch auf seinen gefüllten Teller.

Neville rutschte wieder näher zu ihnen heran. Er hatte es perfektioniert beinahe unsichtbar zu werden, wann immer Snape in der Nähe war.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich nicht mehr bei ihm Unterricht habe."

Hermine kicherte genervt. "Er ist so unfair! Ich meine, wirklich! 'Auch wenn es sieben Jahre gedauert hat, bis sie es verstanden hat…' Aaargh…" Sie warf einen Blick auf Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

"Harry? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht gut aus. Du solltest wirklich zurück zu Madam Pomfrey gehen."

Harry hielt sich an der Tischkante fest, als eine weitere Welle von Übelkeit ihn traf. Er kämpfte darum, das bisschen, was er zum Mittag gegessen hatte, in seinem Magen zu behalten.

"Mir… geht's gut." Er nahm den Kelch, trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft und erbrach sich prompt auf seinen Teller.

Neville sprang erschrocken auf und knallte mit dem Bein gegen den Tisch. Er heulte vor Schmerz auf und jeder Kopf wandte sich um.

Genau rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Harry sich erneut über dem Gryffindor Tisch übergab.

"EKELHAFT!!"

"IIIIIIIIIIEH…"

Harry war beschämt, aber zu sehr mit seinen Schmerzen beschäftigt, als das es ihn wirklich kümmern könnte. Als sein Mageninhalt gnadenlos hochschoss, war er überrascht, dass er trotz allem Dracos blondes Haar sah, welches zu einem sehr besorgt aussehenden Gesicht gehörte, welches vom Slytherin Tisch herüber starrte.

Hermine sprang ebenso auf, reagierte jedoch sehr viel besser als Neville. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ die Sauerei verschwinden. Dann begann sie über Harrys Rücken zu rubbeln, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Flüsternde Stimmen erhoben sich.

"Merlin, er sieht schrecklich aus."

"Erinnere mich daran, niemals Drogen auszuprobieren…"

"Ich versorge ihn… lasst ihn nach mir süchtig werden…"

-

Hannah Abbott lehnte sich über den Hufflepuff Tisch und flüsterte zu Ernie, "Gott sei Dank ist Justin nicht hier, um das zu sehen. Er würde sofort rüber rennen und würde Krankenschwester spielen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch mehr Malfoy Verschwörungstheorien ertragen kann."

Ernie verdrehte die Augen. "Was du nicht sagst. Er hat die ganze Woche von Harrys Verschwinden erzählt. Aber jetzt, da er zurück ist…"

Ernie blickte zu dem unglücklichen Gryffindor, welcher nun versuchte Hermine von sich zu schieben und ohne Zweifel sich darauf vorbereitete aus der Großen Halle zu fliehen.

Ernie wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Klassenkameradin zu.

"Justin braucht einen gehörigen Tritt in den Arsch, Hannah. Diese ganze Sache ist ein einziges Chaos. Er kann mit jemandem wie Harry nicht umgehen. Und Malfoy…" Er senkte die Stimme und sah ängstlich drein. "Das Malfoy die Parkinson Kuh heiratet ist nur eine List. Merk dir meine Worte, Hannah. Die Sache ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Justin wird verletzt werden, wenn wir nicht einschreiten und ihn aufhalten, bevor er sich noch mehr zum Trottel macht."

Hannah runzelte die Stirn. "Nun, was ist, wenn wir falsch liegen, Ernie? Ich meine, jeder weiß, dass es Malfoy bestimmt war Pansy zu heiraten. Sie sind schon ewig zusammen. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er mit… Harry zusammen war. Vielleicht wird Justin wieder mit Harry zusammen kommen. Es würde ihn so glücklich machen."

"Hannah, du hast Malfoys Gesicht nicht gesehen, als er zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Malfoy heiratet sie wahrscheinlich nur, weil seine Mutter ihn dazu zwingt."

Ernie sah sich um und senkte die Stimme zu einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern. "Malfoy ist in Harry verliebt. Und er wird Justins Leben zur Hölle machen, wenn sich dieser wieder an Harry ranmacht. Sein Vater ist ein Todesser, um Gottes Willen! Justin überschätzt sich maßlos, wenn er denkt, dass er es mit Malfoy aufnehmen kann. Wenn Liebe so blöd macht, bewahre mich davor mich jemals zu verlieben."

"Aber Malfoy ist immer noch verlobt. Er kann nicht in Harrys Beziehungen reinpfuschen! Das ist nicht fair! Justin und Harry verdienen eine Chance um eine Beziehung zu führen!", widersprach Hannah.

Ernie starrte sie ungläubig an. "Denkst du wirklich, dass es Malfoy interessiert, was fair ist? Ihn interessiert nur, was er will. Und in diesem Fall ist es Harry."

Sie warfen einen verstohlenen Blick zum Slytherin Tisch. Sie beobachten, wie Malfoys Augen Harry folgten, der die Große Halle verließ. Und stöhnten auf, als Justin genau in dem Moment die Halle betrat, als Harry sie verlassen wollte und bekamen mit, wie Malfoys silberne Augen sich mit Hass füllten.

-

Harry wollte einfach im Erdboden versinken. Oder soweit wie möglich von Hogwarts weg apparieren. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich gerade in der Großen Halle übergeben hatte! Vor allen! Was war los mit ihm? Er fühlte sich schwach und er schwitzte einen kleinen See zusammen. Es war, als würden Ameisen über seinen gesamten Körper krabbeln.

Er war gerade an den Türen zur Halle angekommen, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Er zog den Arm hastig weg.

"Fass mich nicht an!" Er hatte es nicht so grob sagen wollen, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Berührung hatte sich praktisch durch seine Haut geätzt.

"Harry?"

Harry machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu sehen, wer es war. Er flüchtete einfach aus der Halle und rannte auf die Treppen zu. Er schaffte es bis auf die oberste Stufe, als er realisierte, dass immer noch jemand direkt hinter ihm war.

"Harry! Geht es dir nicht gut? Was ist los?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah einen keuchenden Justin neben sich. Seine großen, brauen Augen waren voller Sorge und Schmerz. Er ging langsam auf Harry zu.

"Harry, Ich… wollte nur mit dir reden. Bitte, sei nicht sauer auf mich."

Harry fühlte sich sofort reuevoll. "Justin, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich… fühl mich nicht so gut."

Justin nickte langsam und steckte seine Hand in seine Tasche. Er zog eine kleine farbige Pille heraus.

"Liegt es an denen, dass du dich nicht gut fühlst, Harry?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er streckte die Hand nach der Pille aus. Beim Anblick der kleinen, hübschen Süßigkeit fühlte er sich sofort besser. Wenn er nur eine nehmen könnte.

"Oh… Justin. Merlin sei Dank. Ich weiß nicht wo du sie her hast, aber das ist ja egal."

Justin schloss die Hand und steckte die Pille zurück in die Tasche. Er beobachtete wie sich Harrys Augen verengten.

"Ich hab sie von Malfoy, Harry. Das sind Drogen! Er hat sich dir gegeben, nicht wahr? Er hat dich danach abhängig gemacht??"

Harry legte eine Hand über Justins Mund. "Shhh… sei leise, Justin! Das muss nicht die ganze Schule hören!" Er sah sich hektisch um, als zwei Erstklässler aus Gryffindor vorbei liefen.

Justin knurrte, "Also ist es wahr? Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als ich sie mit nach Hause nahm und sie meinem Onkel gab. Er ist ein Muggle Apotheker. Er sagte mir, es wäre eine sehr gefährliche Droge und wollte mich anzeigen. Ich hätte ins Muggle Gefängnis kommen können, dafür dass ich sie besaß! Ich wusste, dass Malfoy ärger machen würde. Ich hatte Recht."

Harry packte Justin am Arm und zog ihn den Rest der Treppe hoch und in eine kleine Nische.

"Justin, hör zu. Malfoy hat mich nicht abhängig gemacht, okay? Es ist nicht seine Schuld."

"Verteidigst du ihn jetzt sogar, Harry? Nach allem, was er getan hat? Er ist ein Drogendealer und nun ist er weg und hat dich für Pansy fallengelassen, damit er sie heiraten kann. Und es interessiert ihn nicht einmal!"

Der scharfe Schmerz von Justins Worten peitschte durch ihn und Harry schloss die Augen,

"Es ist egal, Justin. Ich will nicht über Malfoy reden."

Justin streckte die Hand aus und strich über Harrys Arm. Er hatte ihn so verzweifelt vermisst und die gesamten Weihnachtsferien darüber nachgedacht, wie er Harry von Malfoy zurückgewinnen konnte. Er wusste, dass er listig und gerissen sein musste, Eigenschaften, die nicht mit Hufflepuffs assoziiert werden, aber er war verzweifelt.

Er hatte sich darauf vorbereitet Malfoy zu einem Duell herauszufordern. Als sie in die Schule zurückgekehrt waren, hatte die Neuigkeiten seinen Klassenkameraden einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.

Ernie war kurz davor für Justin St Mungo zu rufen, als bekannt wurde, dass der Sylterin Prinz mit Parkinson verlobt war. Justin hatte vor Freude gekräht, aber dass er Harry nicht finden konnte, hatte ihn paranoid und grüblerisch gemacht, und er hatte den Malfoy Erben beschuldigt, Harry in Malfoy Manor gefangen zu halten. Ernie und Hannah hatten sich besorgte Blicke zugeworfen.

Justin war erleichtert, dass Harry nicht zurückwich. Er kam noch näher und klagte still über Harrys ausgemergeltes und krank aussehendes Gesicht.

"Harry, ich möchte dir helfen, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Ich weiß, was Drogen anrichten können. Ich hatte ein Familienmitglied, das… abhängig nach Kokain war. Es war natürlich ein großes Geheimnis, aber ich habe gesehen, was es mit ihr gemacht hat. Sie hat Hilfe bekommen und jetzt geht es ihr wieder gut. Ich möchte helfen."

Harry wandte gequält seine Augen auf Justin. "Justin, es ist nicht… so schlimm. Mir geht es gut. Die Gerüchte sind nicht wahr. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie sie aufgekommen sind." Seine Augen wanderten über Justins Tasche, in welcher sich die Pille befand. "Wie viele hast du von denen?"

Justin runzelte die Stirn. "Ein paar, warum?"

Harry schluckte schwer. "Justin… kann ich eine haben? Ich meine… Ich kann sie Madam Pomfrey zeigen. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihr." Ein dünner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

Justin schürzte die Lippen. "Ich kann sie für dich nehmen. Ich begleite dich." Er ging um Harry herum.

Harry packte seinen Arm. "Nein! Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Ich will nicht, dass… du zuhörst, wenn ich mit ihr rede. Bitte! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich jetzt zu ihr gehen muss. Justin, vertraust du mir nicht?"

Justins Magen zog sich bei Harrys Worten zusammen. "Harry, Ich-"

"Du vertraust mir nicht! Schön… dann lass mich in Ruhe. Ich regle das selbst." Er wandte sich abrupt um und begann den Korridor hinunter zu laufen. Justin sah ihm fassungslos nach und rannte dann hinter ihm her.

"Harry, warte! Ich… Ich vertraue dir. I-Ich will nur für dich da sein. Ich liebe dich noch immer! Es ging mir so miserabel ohne dich. Ich vergebe dir, dass du vor den Ferien zu Malfoy zurückgegangen bist. Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Er hat dich mit den Pillen kontrolliert. Ich will, dass wir wieder zusammen sind, so wie früher, nur besser. Du brauchst diese nicht, Harry. Und du musst nicht mehr alleine sein. Ich bin für dich da, wann immer du willst. Bitte… gib mir… gib uns… noch eine Chance."

Justins Augen strahlten Hoffnung und Unsicherheit aus.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus. "Nun, wenn du mich liebst, wie du sagst, dann wirst du mir doch genug vertrauen, dass ich die Pillen zu Madam Pomfrey bringe… _allein_?"

Justin griff zaghaft in seine Tasche und zog fünf Pillen heraus. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er atmete hörbar aus. Justin hatte sie die ganze Zeit gehabt? Er brauchte nur ein paar. Den Rest würde er Madam Pomfrey geben.

Justin fühlte die Pillen in seiner Hand. Oh Gott… wenn er Harry diese gab… würde er ihm gehören. Harry würde ihn dafür lieben. Es würde zeigen, dass er Harry vertraute und was war eine Beziehung ohne Vertrauen? Harry Potter.

Justin liebte ihn so sehr. Er wollte Harry mit jeder Faser seines Seins. Die Momente, in denen sie zusammen gewesen waren, waren die besten seines Lebens gewesen. Er wollte mehr… auf das es für immer so blieb. Justin wusste jedoch, dass er nichts Besonderes war. Er hatte nicht viel, was Harry Interesse aufrechterhalten könnte, außer seiner bedingungslosen Liebe und jemanden, er hingebungsvoll für ihn sorgen würde.

Er wollte, dass es Harry gut ging.

Justin sah wieder in die unglaublich grünen Augen, welche von dunklen Augenringen umgeben waren.

Er schloss seine Hand um die Pillen. _Merlin, gib mir Kraft…_.

"Nein, Harry. Ich werde sie dir nicht geben. Ich werde sie Professor McGonagall zeigen. Sie wird mir sagen können, was ich mit ihnen machen soll."

Harry knurrte wütend, packte Justin und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. "Nein, du wirst diese Pillen nicht McGonagall zeigen! Du wirst sie mir geben! Sofort!"

Harry griff Justins Handgelenk und versuchte die Hand zu öffnen. Justin schrie auf und kämpfte gegen Harrys Attacke. Harry war größer als Justin, aber er war in einem geschwächten Zustand. Justin war es möglich den Jungen von sich zu stoßen und seinen Zauberstab zu greifen. Er richtete ihn auf Harry. Dieser sah ihn wütend an.

"Harry, bitte! Bring mich nicht dazu, ihn gegen dich zu verwenden. Ich liebe dich, okay? Aber ich werde dich verhexen… ich werde es tun. Du bist nicht du selbst. Du musst sofort zu Madam Pomfrey gehen! Ich bring dich hin! Aber tu das nicht."

"Ich werde nicht gehen! Gib mir einfach nur die Pillen, bitte! Ich tu was immer du willst, okay? Du willst eine Beziehung, ja? Nun, wir können eine führen… aber nur, wenn du mir eine gibst… nur eine. Du kannst mit dem Rest tun, was du willst… Justin… bitte."

Justins Verstand und Herz schrieen zwei verschiedene Sachen. Und es war ohrenbetäubend.

Sein Zauberstab zitterte in seiner Hand, als er ihn weiterhin auf Harry gerichtet hielt.

"Harry, bitte. I-Ich kann nicht. Es macht dich krank. Schau doch, wie du dich benimmst. Das bist überhaupt nicht du. Du hast mich gerade angegriffen! Du warst Kopf der DA, du kämpfst gegen Dunkle Zauberer und du bist die ehrenwerteste Person, die ich kenne! Und schau dich jetzt an… du bist bereit, mich wegen diesen Dingern zusammen zu schlagen! Harry, kannst du das nicht sehen! Du brauchst Hilfe!"

Harry starrte Justin an, als wäre er versteinert. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Er fiel zurück und traf mit einem lauten Klatschen auf den Boden auf. Justin keuchte auf, als er sah wer hinter ihm stand.

Hermine.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab draußen.

"Hermine? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

"Ich habe ihn nur mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt, Justin. Ich wollte nicht, dass er… dich oder sich selbst verletzt." Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht.

"Er hätte mich nicht verletzt! Er war nur ein wenig aufgebracht, das ist alles."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ließ Harry vom Boden herauf schweben. "Justin, bitte erzähle niemandem davon, okay? Harry hat genug durchgemacht. Ich werde ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen."

Justin nickte. "Schau, Hermine. Ich liebe Harry. Ich weiß nicht, ob du davon wusstest oder nicht, aber ich würde nie etwas tun, was ihn verletzen könnte. Ich weiß von seinem Drogenproblem. Ich will nur, dass es ihm besser geht. Ich werde es niemandem erzählen."

Hermine warf Justin einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Er schien ernsthaft um Harrys Gesundheit besorgt zu sein. Sie wusste, wie vernarrt er vor den Ferien gewesen war. Sie wusste auch, dass er besessen von Harry war, genauso wie Ginny. Das war nicht gesund und sie wollte dem Hufflepuff keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

Auch wenn sie Malfoy nicht im Geringsten akzeptierte, so sah sie doch, dass er Slytherin sich um Harry sorgte. Und sie wusste auch, wie wichtig er für Harry gewesen war… zumindest hatten die Bilder während des Rituals dies gezeigt.

"Danke, Justin. Harry wird das einsehen, wenn es ihm wieder besser geht. Gib ihm nur ein wenig Zeit, okay? Du warst ihm ein guter Freund."

Hermine wandte schnell einen Bemerk-Mich-Nicht Zauber an und verschwand dann mit Harry im Schlepptau.

Justin sah ihnen nach und wandte sich dann um, um zur Treppe zurück zu gehen.

Er sah nicht das rote Licht des Versteinerungszaubers, der ihn am Rücken traf.

Noch fühlte er die Hände, die seine Taschen durchsuchten und die Pillen an sich nahmen.

"Ennervate."

Justin blinzelte. "Was zum Teufel…!"

"Obliviate!"

-

Der Ausdruck auf Madam Pomfreys Gesicht, als Hermine mit Harry in den Krankenflügel eintrat, hätte Granit schmelzen können.

"Legen Sie ihn auf dieses Bett, Miss Granger."

Hermine platzierte Harry auf das Bett, wie angewiesen. "Harry ist in der Großen Halle schlecht geworden, Madam Pomfrey. Er hat sich übergeben und hat gezittert und geschwitzt. Und gerade eben hat er einen anderen Schüler bedroht." Sie zögerte, ob sie erwähnen sollte, was in der vorherigen Nacht passiert war.

Poppy nickte. "Ja, er leidet an den Entzugserscheinungen. All die Monate in denen er Drogen genommen hat waren durch die Anwesenheit des Dämons betäubt. Jetzt, da er weg ist und es nicht länger verhindern kann, wurde Mr Potter von dem vollen Ausmaß des Entzugs getroffen."

Hermine rieb mit der Hand über Harrys Arm. "Wird es ihm wieder besser gehen? Wie lange werden die Erscheinungen anhalten?"

"Nicht mehr lange zum Glück. Wir haben endlich bekommen, was wir von St Mungo brauchen."

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry. "Finite Incantatum!"

Harry schnellte abrupt in eine aufrechte Position und zeigte anschuldigend mit dem Finger auf Hermine. "Du hast mich verhext! Wie konntest du?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, dich wurde von Poppy davon abgehalten.

"Mister Potter! Ich wage zu sagen, dass Sie schlussendlich die letzte Linie übertreten haben! Ich kann nicht glauben, mit welcher Arroganz Sie sich selbst einfach 'entlassen' haben! Und das mitten in der Nacht! Solch eine unverfrorene, respektlose…" Sie wurde leiser und Harry blinzelte als er einen Kraftausdruck aus ihrem Mund kommen hörte.

Harry zuckte schuldbewusst zurück und starrte Poppy an.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich war bereit-"

"Sehe ich so aus, als würde es mich kümmern, dass es Ihnen Leid tut? Nun seien Sie leise, während ich meine Arbeit beendet."

Sie begann Diagnosezauber über ihn anzuwenden. Nach etlichen Minuten, in denen nur Hmmmmm's und Ohhhh's den Raum erfüllten, zog sie ein schwebendes Pergament zu Rate.

Poppy schürzte die Lippen. "Sie haben Entzugserscheinungen von den Drogen, die Sie genommen haben. Für reine Zaubererdrogen gibt es ein Gegengift, das das Leiden verringern kann. Aber die Drogen, die Sie genommen haben, waren mit Muggle Chemikalien gemischt. Das erfordert eine andere Lösung. Ich wusste, dass das ein Problem werden würde, als ich sie während der… Tortur gepflegt habe. Wir haben endlich die benötigten Zutaten von St Mungo für einen Zaubertrank bekommen. Professor Snape hat sich freundlicher weise bereit erklärt ihn zu brauen. Er sagte, er würde heute Abend fertig werden. Er meinte, Sie sollen sich ihn persönlich abholen, damit er Einnahmevorschriften erklären kann."

Harrys Stimmung sank. Natürlich würde es Snape sein. Jetzt hatte er nicht nur Nachsitzen bei dem Mann, sondern musste auch einen Zaubertrank von ihm holen. Das funktionierte alles nicht gut.

"Ich kann Ihnen einen Beruhigungstrank geben, um es Ihnen ein wenig zu erleichtern, aber das ist alles, was ich tun kann. Sie müssen es ertragen bis heute Abend. Es tut mir Leid."

Hermine warf Harry einen mitleidigen Blick zu und nahm seine Hand. "Harry, ich kann hier bei dir bleiben, wenn du möchtest."

Harry sah in Hermines Gesicht. "Danke, Hermine. Ich verdiene deine Freundschaft nicht. Nach allem was ich getan habe… und… oh… Justin! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ihm das angetan habe. Geht es ihm gut?"

Hermine nickte. "Ihm geht es gut. Er versteht es und sagte, dass er nur helfen möchte. Sorge nicht jetzt nicht darum. Versuch dich auszuruhen, bis du zu Professor Snape gehen musst, um den Trank zu bekommen."

Er nickte schwach und nahm den Trank, den Madam Pomfrey ihm reichte.

-

Pansy hatte Angst vor Professor Snape.

Auch wenn er ihr Hauslehrer war und ihr nie irgendetwas Gemeines angetan hatte, so verängstigte er sie dennoch.

Es half nicht, dass er Dracos Pate war und dass ihr baldiger Ehemann den Boden verehrte, auf dem der Mann lief.

Sie brauchte einen Rat, wie sie mit Draco und dessen Launen umgehen sollte. Narzissa hatte ihr nicht sehr geholfen mit der Eule, die sie geschickt hatte, also hatte Pansy entschieden, dass sie eine andere Methode brauchte.

Sie würde Professor Snape nach einem Rat fragen.

Sie hatte den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen und war auf dem Weg zu Snapes Klassenraum. Sie wusste, dass er an Wochenenden oft Nachsitzen erteilte, also würde er sehr wahrscheinlich in einem der Zaubertrankräume sein.

Pansy steckte den Kopf durch die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Sie sah nirgends ein Zeichen von Professor Snape, doch die Kerzen brannten, was bedeutet er war da gewesen und würde bald zurückkehren. Sie bemerkte eine Tasche, die auf dem Boden neben einem Schreibtisch lag. Eine Gryffindor Krawatte war lieblos darüber gelegt.

Pansy grinste. Eine offene Tasche eines Gryffindors, die nur auf eine kleine Hexerei wartete. Pansy zog ihren Zauberstab und ging hinüber. Mal sehen… welcher Zauber wäre irrsinnig komisch? Sie dachte einen Moment nach und entschied sich für einen Krabbelkäfer Zauber. Sie lächelte und war kurz davor den Zauber zu wirken, als sie ein kleines Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte.

Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab. Vielleicht war Professor Snape in einem der Vorratsräume. Aber wo war dann der Gryffindor? Sie runzelte die Stirn und dann hörte sie es wieder. Es klang nach einem Wimmern.

Pansy erhob den Zauberstab erneut und ging langsam auf das Geräusch zu. Sie ging an Professor Snapes Schreibtisch vorbei, ein Ort, den kein Schüler jemals betreten hat. Wer würde das auch wollen? Hinter dem Schreibtisch auf der linken Seite war eine Tür, versteckt hinter einem Winkel. In all ihren Jahren in Hogwarts, hatte sie diese Tür niemals bemerkt. Sie stand leicht offen.

Pansy ging auf die Tür zu und spähte vorsichtig hinein. Es schien ein weiterer Vorratsraum zu sein, aber in diesem waren ein paar Möbel enthalten. Ein Kessel stand in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem Tisch und der Inhalt blubberte leise. Und…

Pansys Augen weiteten sich.

Nun… hier war der Gryffindor.

Professor Snape stand sehr nahe an Potter dran.

Pansys Meinung nach zu nahe.

Seine Hand strich über Potters Gesicht. Potter sah aus, als würde ihm gleich schlecht werden. Auch sah er verdächtig benommen aus. Pansy beobachtete mit Ekel, wie Professor Snape Potters Hand griff und in seine Robe führte. Ein seliger Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters und er lehnte sich vor um sanft Potters Hals zu küssen.

Pansys Kiefer klappte geschockt herunter.

Professor Snape begann zu reden.

"Jaaaaa, Harry… genauso." Seine Stimme war noch tiefer als normalerweise und er klang fast, als… würde er Potter lieben oder so etwas in der Art.

Sie konnte sagen, dass Potters Hand sich schnell unter der Robe bewegte.

Pansy wich von der Tür zurück und stolperte dabei fast über ihre eigenen Füße.

Sie eilte zurück in den Klassenraum und rannte auf die Tür zu. Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich.

Professor Snape und Potter?? Warte, bis Draco davon hört! Er wird Potter nie wieder berühren wollen.

Sie blieb wie versteinert in der Tür stehen.

Das war falsch. Egal, wie sehr sie Potter hasste, er verdiente es nicht, so von einem Lehrer gehandelt zu werden. Wenn er bei Verstand gewesen wäre, wäre es ihr egal gewesen. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass es gegen seinen Willen war. Sie hatte den benommenen Ausdruck auf zu vielen Gesichtern gesehen. Es war entweder ein Verwirrzauber oder der Imperius Fluch.

Aber Professor Snape würde sie töten, wenn er wüsste, dass sie gesehen hatte, was er mit Potter tat. Das war nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Potter war es vorherbestimmt den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, aber würde er doch wohl einen Lehrer im Griff haben? Aber es schien nicht so, als ob er irgendetwas im Griff hätte… nun, vielleicht _etwas_… wie Professor Snapes Schwanz.

Pansy hatte sich entschieden. Sie wandte sich um und rief laut, "Professor Snape?"

Ein paar angespannte Sekunden vergingen und Pansy wartete, sich nervös über die Hand reibend. Sie sah, dass Professor Snape an der Seite des Klassenraumes auftauchte, mit Potter im Schlepptau. Sie atmete angestrengt aus, da sie die Luft angehalten hatte, und schluckte schwer, als die den puren Zorn auf dem Gesicht des Mannes sah.

"Ähm… Professor. Es tut mir Leid Sie zu stören, aber ich habe eine Hausangelegenheit mit Ihnen zu besprechen." Sie wagte einen Blick auf Potter, welcher stumm hinter ihm stand.

"Und Sie müssen dass unbedingt jetzt mit mir besprechen, Miss Parkinson?" Sein Ton war eiskalt.

Pansy hob mutig den Kopf an. "Ja, Sir. Es ist wichtig."

"Nun gut, Miss Parkinson." Er wandte sich Potter zu, welcher unnatürlich ruhig war.

Wenn Pansy nicht gewusst hätte, was vor sich ging, hätte sie den beinahe unmerklichen Wink von Professor Snapes Handgelenk in Potters Richtung nicht bemerkt. Potter blinzelte zweimal und sah sie an.

"Sie werden den Anweisungen des Briefes folgen, Mister Potter. Berichten Sie mir jede Veränderung, die Sie bemerken. Gehen Sie jetzt."

Harry eilte vorwärts und griff seine Tasche. Er sah nochmals zu Pansy. Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern leicht an ihm vorbei. Und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Hatte sie etwas gesehen?

Harry wartete nicht, um es herauszufinden, sondern floh schnell aus dem Klassenraum. Als er draußen war lehnte er sich an die Wand und dankte allen Göttern für Pansy Parkinson.

Nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte, richtete er sich auf und ging den Korridor entlang. Er bog um eine Ecke und traf direkt auf…

Draco.

"Pass auf, wo du…", zischte Draco, hielt jedoch plötzlich inne. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah wer es war.

Harry zog seine Tasche zurück auf seine Schulter. "Ja… tut mir Leid." Er ging um Draco herum.

Draco streckte den Arm aus und griff Harrys. "Potter! Was tust du hier unten?"

Harry knurrte. "Zurück beim 'Potter', eh? Das geht dich gar nichts an, Malfoy." Er zog seinen Arm aus Dracos Griff. "Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

Draco höhnte, "Schön, Potter. Sei ein Arschloch. Ich wollte nur ein wenig Small Talk machen. Höflich sein."

Harry lächelte. "Okay, dann ist hier ein höflicher Tipp. Verpiss dich. Deine Verlobte ist geradewegs um die Ecke bei Snape. Ohne Zweifel will sie hier das Hochzeitsgeschirr zeigen."

Dracos Augen verengten sich. "Du warst bei Snape? Wie kuschelig."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Und was soll das jetzt heißen? Er hatte etwas für mich!"

Draco sah ihn verächtend an. "Klar, das glaube ich dir gerne. Seinen Arsch in der Luft für dich. Genauso wie jeder in dieser verfickten Schule."

Harry errötete stark. "Halt einfach die Fresse, Malfoy! Du weißt nicht, worüber du redest!"

"Oh, das weiß ich nicht?? Ich hab dich mit ihm gesehen, Potter! Ich sah dich mit Severus während des Rituals!! Dieses hübsche Bild hat sich seit Wochen in meinen Verstand gebrannt!"

Harry erblasste. "Du hast das gesehen?? Er hat euch allen… das gezeigt?"

Draco wandte sich ab. "Ja, ich habe gesehen, wie du es meinem Paten besorgt hast. Wie perfekt. Und ich war da, als mein bester Freund deinen Schwanz in seinem Mund hatte!"

Harrys Hals schnürte sich zusammen und ein Gefühl der Leere breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Er fühlte, wie die Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Er zwang sich, sich zusammenzureißen.

"Es war nicht meine Schuld, Draco… es war nicht…" Seine Stimme versagte und er wusste, dass er jede Minute wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Wie erniedrigend!

Draco sah Harry scharf an. "Oh mein Gott! Bist du kurz vorm Heulen? Das ist ein starkes Stück!"

Harrys Tränen trockneten durch den Ansturm von Wut, der ihn im hochkam. "NEIN! Ich heule nicht! Verpiss dich, Malfoy!"

Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, wurde jedoch von Draco angehalten. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Potter!"

Harry schob Dracos Hand von sich. "Nun, ich bin aber fertig mit dir, Malfoy! Lass mich los und finde deine Pansy!"

Draco griff Harrys Robe und schubste den Jungen vorwärts. Harry kämpfte gegen Dracos Griff, doch seine Tasche, die von seiner Schulter fiel, behinderte ihn.

Draco knurrte, "Potter! Hör mir einfach zu! Ich wollte das nicht! Die Verlobung ist einfach passiert. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern!"

"Wie passiert eine Verlobung so einfach? Du musstest davon wissen! Du hast mir gesagt, du wärst nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen!"

"Bin ich auch nicht! War ich auch nicht! Meine Mutter… Pansy… sie fand es heraus… die Drogen und über uns… und sie erpresst mich. Ich wollte nicht zustimmen, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen. Du warst… weg und ich wusste nicht wo du warst und wie ich dir helfen könnte!"

"Nun, ich bin für immer gegangen, oder? Also sollte alles schön für dich sein! Alles ist gut im Malfoy Königreich! Der edle Erbe heiratet seine reinblütige Prinzessin!"

"Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir, Potter? Hast du gerade gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Ihr Gryffindors seid so verdammt stur! Du hörst nichts, außer dem was du hören willst"

"Ich höre sehr gut, Malfoy! Ich höre die Hochzeitsglocken für dich und Pansy. Also lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

"Damit du zurück zu deinem Hufflepuff rennen kannst? Ist es das, was du willst?"

Harry schüttelte ungläubig. "Was? Was hat das mit allem zu tun? Du bist derjenige der heiratet, also kümmere dich nicht darum, zu wem ich zurück renne! Das geht dich gar nichts an!"

"Und ob es mich was angeht! Du gehst mich was an und wenn du denkst, dass es einfach so vorbei ist, dann kennst du mich aber schlecht, Potter!"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, wurde aber von Dracos Lippen abgehalten, die sich auf seine drückten.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss sofort, seine Tasche fiel mit einem lauten Klatschen zu Boden. Er schlang seine Arme in seinen blonden Lover und bewegte heftig seine Lippen gegen dessen. Draco zog Harry näher an sich heran, seine Lippen und Zunge arbeiteten genauso heftig und schnell.

Sie beide trennten sich nach Luft keuchend von einander. Draco sah Harry an und Harry starrte zurück. Kein Wort stand zwischen ihnen.

Harry streichelte mit der Hand sanft über Dracos Hals und Draco schloss seine Augen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und küsste Harrys Hand.

Harry stöhnte leise und Draco öffnete die Augen. Er griff Harry an der Robe und zog ihn auf die Tür eines nahen Klassenraums zu.

Harry wehrte sich nicht. Trotz der kleinen Stimme, die ihn warnte, dass Snape ihn nach Askaban bringen würde.

Als sie im Raum waren verschloss Draco die Tür mit einem Zauber und zog Harry wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, Harry dabei immer weiter zurückdrängend, bis dieser gegen einen Tisch stieß. Harry fuhr mit der Hand durch Dracos Haare, während Draco über seinen Hals leckte.

Harry stöhnte und Dracos Hand wanderte hinab zum Verschluss von Harrys Hose. Er fühlte die große Erektion und Draco entkam ein Seufzen.

"Gott, Potter…"

Harry keuchte stark, während Draco durch die Hose über seinen Penis rieb. Harry legte schnell die Hand auf Dracos.

"Scheiße, Draco…"

Draco knöpfte Harrys Hose auf und befreite dessen Glied. Es war warm und groß in seiner Hand und in Dracos Mund sammelte sich das Wasser. Er ging hastig auf die Knie und nahm ihn in seinen Mund.

Harrys Penis pulsierte in seinem Mund und Draco saugte daran, während seine Hände Harrys Hüften festhielten. Harry stöhnte laut auf, als er die feuchte Hitze von Dracos Mund um sich fühlte.

"Gott… sooo… gut…", keuchte Harry. Er sah hinab auf Dracos Lippen, die an seiner Länge vor und zurück glitten. Harry wimmerte und er stieß gierig vorwärts, mehr wollend.

Draco zog Harrys festen Arsch näher, sodass er so viel wie möglich von Harrys Glied in sich ausnehmen konnte. Harry schrie auf, als er kam. Draco schluckte das vertraut schmeckende Sperma. Er liebte Harrys Geschmack. Der Penis schoss immer noch Samen in seinen Mund, als Draco Harry keuchen hörte,

"Draco… fick mich… jetzt."

Die Worte schossen sofort in seine längst steinharte Erregung. Er war so hart, dass es schmerzte und er brauchte es nicht zweimal gesagt bekommen. Er stand so schnell auf, dass ihm kurz schwindelig wurde.

Harrys Kopf war zurückgeworfen und er zog die Hose gänzlich runter. Dann setzte er sich auf den Rand des Tisches.

"Jetzt, Draco… bitte…"

Draco wirkte hastig den Gleitgel Zauber und streifte seine Hose hinunter. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über Harrys Hintern und fühlte den engen, puckernden Eingang. Er glitt mit einem Finger in ihn und Harry krümmte sich. Als Draco einen dritten Finger in ihn versenkte, stützte Harry sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab und sah Draco ernst an.

"Zeig mir, dass du mich liebst… und nicht sie."

Dracos Herz pochte bei dem Worten.

Er drückte die Spitze seines Penis in das heiße Loch. Harry zischte, öffnete seine Beine jedoch weiter. Draco glitt tiefer in ihn und griff Harrys Oberschenkel. Die enge Hitze gab ihm fast den Rest, doch er kämpfte gegen seinen Orgasmus an.

Er musste etwas beweißen.

Draco machte in dieser Nacht und in diesem Kerkerklassenraum Liebe mit Harry.

Jeder langsame, sinnliche Stoß, den Draco machte, ließ Harry erschaudern. Draco fand seine Prostata und stieß sanft dagegen, sodass Harry ihn anflehte und vor Lust den Tränen nahe war.

Draco sah hinab auf den Jungen unter ihm, als Harry sich auf die Unterlippe biss und den Kopf hin und her warf, Dracos Namen flüsternd und dessen Bewegungen anspornte. Dann öffnete Harry die Augen und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

Draco konnte sich nicht mehr halten und seine Hüften preschten vorwärts in das feuchte Loch. Er beugte sich hinüber und Harry hob seinen Kopf ein wenig. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasen berührten und Harry formte stumm die Worte,

Ich liebe dich.

"Gott, Potter… nur dich… immer dich…" Draco hielt Harry in den Armen, als er seine Liebe in Harrys willige Passage ergoss.

Draco hielt Harry weiterhin fest, und er atmete schwer. Harry küsste ihn auf die Wange und Draco sah ihn an. Harry lächelte traurig.

"Was sollen wir nur machen?"

Draco zog sich aus Harry heraus und wandte schnell einen Reinigungszauber über sich und Harry an. Er begann sich anzuziehen.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Potter. Aber ich werde mir etwas ausdenken."

Harry glitt vom Tisch und zog ebenso seine Kleidung wieder an. "Snape hat mir verboten mit dir zu reden. Er hat mir gesagt, er würde mich nach Askaban schicken, wenn ich es tue."

Dracos Kopf schoss hoch. "Was? Er erpresst dich? Ich kann das nicht glauben!"

Harry schnaubte. "Nun, wenn er hiervon erfährt…"

"Er kann das nicht machen! Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Das ist lächerlich!"

"Ja, nun, er kann so ziemlich tun, was immer er will. Aber wenigstens hat er mir einen Trank gegen die Entzugserscheinungen gegeben. Er könnte mich auch Leiden lassen."

Harry hatte einen langen Nachmittag in Schweiß und mit Zittern verbracht, während er sich vor Schmerz gewunden hatte. Hermine hatte währenddessen tapfer seine Hand gehalten, mit einem kalten Lappen über seine Stirn gewischt und ihm etwas vorgelesen. Harry hatte sich gequält hin und her gedreht, um eine angenehme Position zu finden.

Der erste Schluck des Entzugstrankes hatte den starken Schmerz in seinem Körper gelindert. Er hätte vor Erleichterung weinen können. Er hatte den Trank drei Tage genommen, um die Abhängigkeit komplett zu entfernen. Er hatte nicht an die restliche Zeit mit Snape denken wollen. Er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern was es war, aber er wusste es war schlecht, was immer es war.

Draco sah in Harrys Gesicht. Die dunklen Schatten waren immer noch da, aber nicht mehr so stark.

"Ich will diesen Bulstrode töten, dafür, dass er dich abhängig nach dieser Scheiße gemacht hat. Askaban ist zu gut für ihn. Ich würde ihm seine Eier abtrennen und zuschauen wie er blutete."

"Er ist in Askaban? Warum? Wie?"

Draco nickte. "Wir haben diesen verdammten Bastard gesucht und gefunden. Ihn und diese Mischlingsbrut. Er ist in Askaban, aber ich weiß nicht, was mit dem anderen passiert ist."

"Du hast das… für mich getan?"

Draco starrte Harry einen Moment an. "Ja."

"Wer ist mit dir gegangen?"

"Severus und Lupin. Lupin hat sich um den Werwolf gekümmert, da sie beide verdammte Tiere sind."

Harry blickte ihn daraufhin finster an, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich meinte es nicht so. Ich meine, ich mag keine Werwölfe aber Lupin scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Er ist ein Freund von dir, also sorgt er sich um dich. Er hat hart gearbeitet um dir… und mir zu helfen."

Harry lächelte. "Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich sein muss, das zu sagen. Du hast wirklich was Nettes über jemanden gesagt, den ich mag."

Draco schnaubte. "Nun, gewöhn dich nicht dran. Ich mag Weasley immer noch nicht. Und Granger…"

Harry hob seine Hand. "Okay… das reicht. Ich will nicht darüber reden."

"Na dann komm, wir müssen hier raus." Draco ging auf die Tür zu und Harry folgte ihm. Als sie die Tür erreichten drehte Draco sich zu ihm um. Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

"Ich regle all das. Du… kümmerst dich um die Drogensache."

Draco verließ den Raum und Harry wartete ein paar Minuten bevor er raus ging. Er bemerkte, dass er seine Tasche im Flur hatte stehen lassen. Er nahm sie und eilte zum Gryffindor Turm, um eine wohlverdiente Ruhepause nach diesem Tag einzulegen.

-

Es war nach Mitternacht, als Harry fühlte, dass jemand neben seinem Bett stand. Er sprang auf und griff seinen Zauberstab.

"Lumos!"

Ginny stand dort. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

"Ginny? Was tust du in meinem Zimmer?"

"Harry, erinnerst du dich, als ich dir sagte, dass du es nicht verstehst, dass wir zusammen gehören?"

"Ginny! Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Was zum Teufel willst du?"

"Nein, Harry, es ist was du willst."

"Ich hab keine Zeit für Spielchen. Geh einfach… raus. Bitte."

"Ich habe dich gesehen Harry. Ich habe dich heute Nacht mit ihm gesehen. Ich hatte Nachsitzen bei Snape. Und ich sah deine Tasche in dem Korridor. Ich fragte mich, wo du warst und sah die verschlossene Tür. Ich bin so froh, dass meine Brüder Erfinder sind, Harry."

Eine Welle aus Panik brach über ihn hinein. "Worüber redest du Ginny?"

"ICH HABE DICH GESEHEN! Ich habe dich mit Malfoy gesehen! Er hat dich gefickt, Harry, und er hat dir einen geblasen! Und du hast es zugelassen!!"

Harry wurde wütend. Er schlug die Decke zurück und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Ginny bewegte sich nicht.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an, Ginny! Was ich mit meinem eigenen Leben mache ist meine Angelegenheit!! Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, Ginny! Ich hab genug von dieser Scheiße… Lass mich verdammt noch mal einfach in Ruhe! Jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Raum, bevor ich etwas tue, was ich später bereuen werde."

"Ich befürchte, ich kann das nicht tun, Harry. Und ich bereue nicht, was ich gleich tun werde. Überhaupt nicht."

"Und was wirst du tun, Ginny? Mich erpressen, es alles erzählen?? Es ist mir verdammt egal, was du machst. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, was ich die letzten Monate durchgemacht habe… also mach was du willst. Es ist mir scheißegal.

Ginny lächelte

Langsam zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Harry. "Stupor!"

Harry konnte nicht schnell genug ausweichen. Der Zauber traf ihn und er fiel rücklings auf sein Bett.

Ginny ging ruhig zu ihm hinüber und kletterte auf ihn. Sie steckte eine Hand in ihre Robe und zog etwas heraus.

Eine Pille.

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

Dann legte sich liebevoll die Pille in seinen Mund.


	24. Mischief Managed

Kapitel 23 - Mischief Managed

Kapitel 23 - Mischief Managed

Ginny beobachtete den bewusstlosen Harry auf dem Bett. Sie fuhr mir einem Finger über seine Wange, sich über die weiche Haut freuend. Seine geschwungenen, roten Lippen…

Die geschwungenen, roten Lippen, die Malfoy geküsst hatten.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei schlug Ginny Harry so hart sie konnte.

Und nochmals… und noch mal…

"WARUM HARRY? WAS HABE ICH FALSCH GEMACHT? GOTT… WAS… HABE ICH… FALSCH GEMACHT?" Ihr emotionaler Ausbruch hatte alle Kraft aus ihr heraus gepresst.

Sie sah hinab auf sein Gesicht und zuckte zusammen, als sie die roten Handabdrücke sah.

"Oh… Harry… ich wollte das nicht… Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun… niemals wollt ich das." Sie legte ihr Gesicht gegen seine heiße Wange, die immer noch von den Schlägen brannte.

"Ich kann dich nicht an Malfoy verlieren. Ich kann nicht. Ich will nicht! Warum kannst du nicht verstehen, dass wir zusammengehören? Schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich dich liebe und dass wir glücklich sein würden."

Sie fuhr mit der Hand wieder über seine Wange. "Aber jetzt ruinierst du es. Oder eigentlich ruiniert dieser blöde Malfoy alles! Ich weiß, dass er hinter allem steckt, Harry! Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist und dass er dich irgendwie verhext hat!"

Durch Ginnys Verstand rasten unwillkürlich die Bilder, die sich gesehen hatte. Sie hatte Harrys Tasche an der Wand stehen sehen, als sie auf dem Weg zu Snapes Klassenraum für ihre Strafarbeit gewesen war. Sie hatte ihre Meinung gesagt, als er versucht hatte Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, weil ihr Trank besser war, als die der anderen Slytherins des Jahrgangs.

Sie hatte gelächelte, als sie die Tasche gesehen hatte und wie sie Harry kannte, hatte er wahrscheinlich auch Nachsitzen bei Snape. Sie hatte sich gewundert, warum die Tasche im Korridor gelegen hatte, auch wenn sie ein wenig versteckt vor Blicken lag, aber ohne Harry. In diesem Moment hatte sie die geschlossene Klassenraumtür bemerkt. Einer der vielen Räume, die nicht benutzt oder nicht einmal bemerkt wurden.

Fred und George waren die kreativsten Kerle, die sie je hatte kennen lernen dürfen. Nicht nur hatten sie Langziehohren erfunden, sondern auch Liegziehaugen, welche praktisch dasselbe waren. Ginny trug immer ein Paar mit sich rum.

Vielleicht war Harry in dem Klassenraum. Sie hatte versucht die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie war verschlossen und Ginny dachte, dass Harry vielleicht von ein paar Slytherins schikaniert wurde. Immerhin waren sie in den Kerkern. Sie hatte schnell ein Ohr und ein Auge unter die Tür geschoben und aufgekeucht, aufgrund dessen was sie sah.

Sie sah Draco, welcher vor Harry kniete und ihm einen blies. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Freundes war pure Glückseligkeit. Sein Mund stand leicht offen und seine Finger fuhren durch Dracos blonde Haare. Ginnys Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre Handflächen. Sie hatte Harry niemals einen geblasen, weil sie zuviel Angst davor gehabt hatte. Jetzt zahlte sie den Preis dafür.

Sie wollte die Tür aufsprengen und Malfoy direkt zur Hölle schicken! Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein? Sie hätte das schon vor einer Ewigkeit mit Harry machen sollen! Welcher Junge wollte nicht einen Blowjob bekommen? Und jetzt hatte Harry jemanden gefunden, der es tat, auch wenn es ein anderer Kerl war.

Als sie wieder in den Raum sah, hatten sich die Dinge drastisch geändert. Harry hatte nun seine Beine um Malfoy geschlungen, welcher langsam in ihn stieß. Harry Kopf war zurückgeworfen und Malfoy drückte kleine Küsse auf Harrys Hals.

Ginny hätte sich beinahe übergeben, so groß war ihre Wut.

Aber dann sah sie Harry die Worte 'Ich liebe dich' formen, und die Art wie er Malfoy ansah verängstigte sie. Sie sah, dass Malfoy ihn fest hielt und schauderte, als sein Orgasmus durch ihn peitschte und der Blick der absoluten Hingebung auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins veranlasste sie dazu sofort zu handeln.

Sie zog das Auge unter der Tür hervor, jedoch schien das Ohr fest zu hängen, als sie daran zog. Sie hörte, wie Malfoy über jemanden Namens Bulstrode und einem Werwolf, den Remus kannte redete und dass Harry seinen Drogensucht bekämpfte.

Ginny hatte in ihre Tasche gegriffen und fühlte die Pillen, die sie Justin gestohlen hatte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie verzweifelt Harry diese haben wollte, aber dieser dumme Hufflepuff hatte Harry hingehalten und Harry schien wütend gewesen zu sein. Sie war sicher, dass er Justin angegriffen hätte, wenn diese neugierige Hermine nicht vorbei gekommen wäre.

Jedoch hatte sich alles zum Guten für sie gewendet. Justin hatte nicht vorausgesehen, als sie ihn versteinerte und die Pillen abnahm. Sie hatte in Erwägung gezogen, ihn einfach liegen zu lassen, doch das hätte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Also hatte sie ihn wieder belebt und einfach sein Gedächtnis verändert. Es hatte wunderbar funktioniert.

Nun, da sie vor dem Kerkerklassenraum stand und ihr Atem schwer ging und ihr Herz gebrochen war, wusste sie was sie tun musste. Sie hatte gesehen wie viel Liebe Draco und Harry füreinander hatten und es war einfach nicht fair.

Sie hatte ihn zuerst geliebt, während Malfoy Jahre damit verbracht hatte sie zu schikanieren und Ärger zu verursachen. Sein eigener Vater hatte versucht, sie mit Tom Riddles Tagebuch zu töten. Wie konnte Harry dies tun? Wie konnte Harry in Malfoy verliebt sein? Nichts davon ergab einen Sinn.

Sie würde ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Und wenn diese kleinen, verdammten Pillen das waren, was sie dazu brauchte, dann sei es so. Natürlich war es nicht wirklich förderlich drogenabhängig zu sein, um zur Vernunft zu kommen, aber wenn Ginny Harry etwas geben konnte, was dieser so verzweifelt haben wollte, dann würde er sich ihr zuwenden.

Sie zog die Schublade des Nachtschranks auf und sah die Phiole mit Snapes Trank. Sie nahm sie an sich und sah sie genau an. Sie wagte es nicht, sie einfach aus dem Fenster zu werfen, weil Snape sehr wahrscheinlich danach fragen würde. Aber sie würde sie Harry nicht zurückgeben, bevor dieser nicht nachdrücklich versichert hatte, dass es nicht Malfoy war, mit dem er zusammen sein wollte.

Ginny kuschelte sich in die Decke neben Harry. Sie würde ihn noch ein wenig versteinert lassen, denn sie hatte zurzeit keine Lust auf ein Duell oder einen Streit mit ihm.

-

Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte Ginny aus ihren Träumen. Sie blickte auf Harry, welcher immer noch in derselben Position da lag, wie sie ihn letzte Nacht gelassen hatte. Sie zog schnell die Decke bis zu seinem Hals hoch und hüpfte aus dem Bett.

Sie schlich zur Tür und versuchte zu lauschen, um festzustellen, wer auf der anderen Seite war.

Dann bemerkte sie dass das Klopfen aus dem Bad kam.

Neville.

"Harry?", kam Nevilles Stimme durch die Tür. "Bist du da?"

Ginny hastete zu der Tür und öffnete sie. Nevilles Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

"Ginny? Was tust du denn hier?"

Ginny schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich kann hier sein, wenn ich will. Harry und ich haben uns wieder vertragen, Danke der Nachfrage! Was willst du?"

Neville zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Harry sich mit Ginny vertragen hat. Es schien die Runde in Hogwarts zu machen, _was_ Harry bevorzugte. Deans Anschuldigung über Harry und Zabini war derzeit auf Gryffindor beschränkt, doch Dean würde sich so etwas niemals ausdenken. Offensichtlich hatte Zabini ihm wirklich erzählt, dass er und Harry in Malfoys Haus gefickt haben.

Neville war ein wenig verwirrt darüber gewesen. Er wusste, dass zwischen Harry und Malfoy seit geraumer Zeit etwas lief. Millicent hatte diese Information bestätigt, als Neville sie über Pansys Verlobung ausgefragt hatte. Millicent hatte gestanden, dass ihre Freundin verrückt geworden war, besonders, da sie dachte, Draco würde Harry einfach so aufgeben.

Wie Harry dazu gekommen war Zabini in Malfoys Haus zu ficken war ein wenig unklar. Malfoy war bekannt für seine Eifersuchtsanfälle und hätte niemals zugelassen, dass Harry Sex mit seinem besten Freund hatte. Irgendetwas wirklich Verrücktes musste passiert sein.

Es war ja nicht so, als ob allein der Gedanke an Harry und Draco nicht schon verrückt genug war. Wer hatte das kommen sehen? Eine romantische Beziehung zwischen den schlimmsten Rivalen der Schule? Eigentlich ergab es schon irgendwie einen Sinn…

"-ville! Ich hab dich gefragt, was du willst? Harry versucht zu schlafen?"

Neville blinzelte und lächelte dann verlegen. "Ich wollte wissen, ob er mit zum Frühstück kommen will. Und ob er sich besser, als gestern fühlt."

"Oh. Nun, nein, er kommt nicht mit zum Frühstuck und ihm geht es ganz gut, okay?" Sie begann sie Tür zuzumachen.

"Oi, Neville!", brüllte eine Stimme. "Bist du hier?" Es war Ron, der durch Nevilles Schlafzimmertür brüllte.

Ginny blickte auf und griff Neville beim Kragen seines Hemdes. Neville sah sie argwöhnisch an.

"Es geht Ron gar nichts an, dass ich in Harrys Zimmer bin. Du wirst ihm nichts sagen, verstanden?"

Neville fühlte sich nicht wohl in der ganzen Situation. Er wunderte sich, warum Harry nicht aufgewacht war, als Ron gebrüllt hatte. Er war laut genug, um die Toten zu wecken.

Ginny schubste Neville hart zurück und schlug die Tür zu. Sie lehnte sich dagegen und seufzte. Sie wollte nicht, dass Ron wieder mit Harry und Kerlen anfing. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Sie zog sich schnell ihre Hose an, eilte aus dem Raum und die Treppen hinunter, um vor Ron und Neville unten anzukommen.

Sie setzte sich auf ein Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte dabei eine Zweitklässlerin grob nur Seite gestoßen.

"Hey!", schrie diese auf.

"Oh, sei still!", sagte Ginny. "Es tat ja nicht weh."

Neville und Ron erschienen auf der Treppe und Ginny sprang auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Neville zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Ginny warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Neville verdrehte die Augen und ging auf das Portraitloch zu.

"Ron, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Ron sah schien genervt an. "Nicht jetzt, Gin. Ich hab Hunger."

"Es wird nur eine Sekunde dauern. Hör auf, solch ein Vielfraß zu sein."

Er schnaubte laut und starrte finster auf sie hinunter.

"Erzähl mir von Professor Lupin und seinen Verwandlungen."

Rons Mund klappte auf. "Lupin? Warum? Wozu willst du das wissen?"

"Erzähl es mir einfach, okay! Es ist wichtig."

"Er verwandelt sich bei Vollmond. Wie jeder andere Werwolf."

"Wo verwandelt er sich, du Idiot!"

Ron grummelte und begann von ihr wegzugehen, doch Ginny ergriff seinen Arm. "Schön! Es tut mir Leid. Pass auf, ich muss es wissen. Weißt du es?"

"Er benutzt seine Räumlichkeiten, denk ich. Oder die Heulende Hütte, das hat er zumindest als er ein Schüler war. Dieser Schwachkopf Snape braut ihm einen Trank, damit er nicht mehr den Verstand verliert."

"Sagtest du mir nicht einmal, dass ein geheimer Eingang durch die Peitschende Weide führt?"

Ron blickte sie misstrauisch an. "Was hast du vor, Ginny?"

"Nichts. Ich möchte es nur wissen. Ich versuche etwas zu berechnen. War letzte Nacht Vollmond?"

"Ich weiß nicht… Sehe ich aus wie ein Werwolf? Es wird dunkler, ein Mond kommt raus. Ich beachte ihn nie."

Die Zweitklässlerin, die Ginny beiseite gestoßen hatte, sagte, "Es war letzte Nacht Vollmond. Wir mussten eine Arbeit für Professor Sinistra darüber schreiben."

Ginny lächelte breit und umarmte Ron. "Vielen Dank, lieber Bruder!" Sie wandte sich der Zweitklässlerin zu. "Dir auch vielen Dank!"

Sie rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftraum und Ron starrte ihr verwundert hinterher.

-

Ginny eilte in die Richtung von Remus' Räumen. Sie war noch nie dort gewesen, aber sie wusste wo er wohnte. Die meisten Lehrer, welche nicht Hauslehrer waren, hatten normalerweise ihre Räumlichkeiten in der Nähe ihrer Klassenräume. Ginny hoffte, dass sie es finden würde.

Nachdem sie etliche Korridore ohne Glück durchquert hatte, gab sie auf. Vielleicht war Lupin doch in der Heulenden Hütte. Warum würde er es riskieren, sich in einer Schule voller Kinder zu verwandeln? Sicherlich war er nicht so dumm.

Ginny rannte hinaus und auf die Peitschende Weide zu, welcher in der Mitte der Länderein stand. Sie stand davor, blickte hinauf auf das zitternde Geäst und konzentrierte ihren Blick dann auf den Stamm um den kleinen Knoten zu finden. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, um ihn zu entdecken, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie sich immer wieder vor den tödlichen Ästen ducken musste. Sie hob einen Stock vom Boden auf, preschte vorwärts und drückte schnell auf den Knoten. Der Baum hielt sofort still und Ginny seufzte erleichtert.

Sie betrat den Tunnel, welcher sie zur Hütte fuhren würde.

"Lumos", murmelte sie und ging den Weg entlang.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam sie endlich in dem dunklen, dreckigen Haus an. Sie stieg vorsichtig die knarrende Treppe hinauf, nach jedem Zeichen von Leben oder Bewegung lauschend.

"Professor Lupin?", rief sie sachte. Sie blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, als sie einen großen Raum betrat, in welchem eine riesige, zerschlissene Couch stand.

Sie hörte ein Zischen und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, ihren Zauberstab dabei in einem großen Winkel um sich schwingend. Ihre Hand zitterte und sie dachte, dass sie vielleicht ein großer Fehler war. Sie hätte warten sollen bis Remus zurück ins Schloss käme.

Jemand bewegte sich auf sie zu in dem trüben Licht.

Ginny wich zurück, ihren Stab immer noch vor sich haltend.

Es war nicht Professor Lupin.

"Entweder bist du ziemlich mutig oder sehr dumm.", sagte eine unbekannte Stimme.

Ginny richtete ihren Zauberstab in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. "Wer bist du?"

"Warum kommst du nicht ein wenig näher und findest es heraus." Die Stimme war spöttisch und sarkastisch.

Ginny wich weiter zurück, bis sie hinter der Couch stand. Sie blickte auf eines der abgedunkelten Fenster.

"Solariso!"

Die geschwärzte Scheibe des Fensters schmolz und Sonnenschein füllte den Raum. Ginny wandte sich der Stimme zu und keuchte auf.

Ein junger Mann stand gefesselt an der Wand vor ihr. Seine Hände und Füße waren zusammengekettet, doch er konnte sich durch den Raum bewegen. Er trug ein weißen Shirt und eine Jeans und schien Anfang zwanzig zu sein.

Als das Licht den Raum durchflutete, wich er zurück in die Schatten, doch Ginny sah seine bersteinfarbenen Augen.

Ein weiterer Werwolf.

"Du bist ein Werwolf, oder?", fragte Ginny. "Was tust du hier?"

Der Mann antwortete nicht, sondern schnüffelte behutsam.

"Du bist derjenige, der bei diesem Bulstrode Mann war. Der, der jetzt in Askaban ist."

Der Mann knurrte garstig. "Er ist in Askaban? Lügnerin!" Er ging langsam auf Ginny zu.

Ginnys Zauberstab richtete sich auf sein Gesicht und sie stieß ihn in sein Gesicht. "Geh zurück! Ich kenne ein paar gute Zauber gegen Werwölfe! Professor Lupin hat es uns beigebracht. Er muss es ja wissen!"

Der Mann wich langsam vor ihr zurück, die Augen auf den Zauberstab gerichtet. "Was willst du, Rotschopf?"

Ginny atmete tief ein. Das war besser, als sie es zu hoffen gewagt hatte. "Ich brauche ein paar von diesen."

Sie zog eine Pille aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte sie ihm. "Ich glaube, dass du weißt, wie man sie bekommt. Dein Partner war derjenige, der sie meinem Freund gegeben hatte."

Nicos sah hinab auf die Pille und dann zu Ginny. "Ich bin nicht in der Position, dir irgendetwas zu besorgen, denkst du nicht?"

"Aber du könntest sie mir besorgen?"

"Natürlich."

"Also machen wir eine Art Deal?"

"Der einzige Deal den ich mache, ist der, der mich hier raus bringt. Kannst du das tun?"

"Woher weiß ich, dass du mir helfen wirst und nicht einfach verschwindest? Oder… versuchst mich zu verletzen."

Nicos zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das kannst du nicht wissen."

"Dann haben wir keinen Deal!"

Nicos starrte Ginny ruhig an. "Schön. Aber der Preis ist gerade in die Höhe geschnellt." Er wich zurück in die Schatten und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Ginny schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. "Und wie soll ich dir hier raus helfen? Professor Lupin muss dich für gefährlich halten, wenn er dich einfach hier lässt."

Nicos schnaubte. "Ich bin nicht gefährlich. Er hält mich hier, weil ich ihm nicht geben will, was er will."

"Was will er denn?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass du dich damit belasten solltest, kleines Mädchen. Die Unterhaltung ist vorbei. Du langweilst mich."

Nicos schloss seine Augen und sagte nichts mehr. Ginny setzte sich auf die Couch und dachte nach, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie hatte gefunden, nach was sie gesucht hatte. Nachdem sie Malfoy von dem verschwundenen Werwolf sprechen gehört hatte, wollte Ginny Professor Lupin danach ausfragen, versuchen ein paar Informationen aus ihm herauszubekommen. Aber nun hatte sie den Werwolf selbst gefunden.

Sie bezweifelte, dass es einfach werden würde, die Fesseln zu lösen. Lupin war ein Verteidigungslehrer. Es lagen wahrscheinlich alle Arten von Zaubern auf diesen Teilen.

"Weiß du, wie man aus den Fesseln herauskommt?", fragte Ginny.

Nicos öffnete die Augen und sah sie finster an. "Wenn ich das täte, glaubst du, ich wäre noch hier?"

Ginny nickte ungeduldig. "Ich meine, weißt du wie jemand anderes die Fesseln lösen könnte?"

Nicos starrte sie für einen Moment an. "Ich kenne jemanden, der die Fesseln lösen könnte, aber jemand müsste diese Person kontaktieren." Nicos sah sie plötzlich interessiert an. "Würdest du mir also helfen?"

"Nur, wenn ich mehr von diesen Pillen bekomme."

Nicos zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Die gibt es weder für umsonst, noch sind sie billig, Mädchen. Ich will Geld."

"Ich helfe dir zu entkommen! Das sollte genug Bezahlung sein. Professor Lupin würde mich umbringen, wenn er es herausfindet!"

"So funktioniert das nicht. Sie sind verhext. Ich kann sie dir nicht einfach geben, ohne eine Bezahlung."

"Ich habe kein Geld!"

"Nun, ich schlage du leihst dir welches oder findest etwas zum Tauschen. Etwas, das wertvoll ist."

Ginny fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare. Sie hatte nichts Wertvolles zum Tauschen und auch kein Geld. Von wem könnte sie sich Geld borgen?

"Du wirst eine Eule zu Farusha schicken müssen. Sag ihr einfach, dass sie herkommen muss. Wo immer sie ist. Sie wird wissen, was sie tun muss."

Ginny sah ihn skeptisch an. "Das ist alles? Nicht einmal deinen Namen?"

"Sie wird es wissen."

"Nun, ich werde ihr nichts schicken, bis ich etwas Geld zusammen habe. Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, hast du Pech gehabt."

"Du bist diejenige, die zu mir kam, Rotschopf. Ich brauche dich nicht."

"Sagt der Werwolf, der an die Wand gefesselt ist. Sei nicht so dämlich."

Nicos lächelte leicht. "Du hast Mut, Rotschopf, dass muss man dir lassen. Vielleicht finde ich einen Nutzen in dir, wenn ich hier raus komme."

"Ich tue das nur, um jemandem zu helfen, okay? Nicht weil ich kriminell, oder so etwas bin. Also kannst du mir den Rekrutenaushang ersparen."

"So beginnt das normalerweise immer. Aber wie du willst." Er schloss wieder die Augen. "Mach hinne, Rotschopf. Du hast was zu tun."

Ginny grummelte aufgrund der offensichtlichen Verabschiedung. Wer glaubt er, wer er ist?

_Nur die Person, die mich mit weiteren Pillen für Harry versorgen kann._

Aber als Ginny sich auf den Rückweg machte durch den Tunnel und zur Schule, wunderte sie sich über ihre Vorgehensweise. Wollte sie wirklich, dass Harry ein Drogenabhängiger wurde?

"Es ist nur für eine Weile.", sagte sie zu sich selbst. "Danach können wir ihm ordentliche Hilfe besorgen. Er war noch nicht bereit dafür."

Ginny hatte die Geschichte von Ron gehört, während Harry im Krankenflügel gewesen war. Harry hatte eine Drogenabhängigkeit entwickelt und irgendeinen anderen Nonsens. Sie behandelten ihn wegen einer Art Krankheit. Harry hatte nicht die Zeit sich mit der Drogensache zu beschäftigen.

Sie betrat das Schloss und eilte zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf. Von wem sollte sie sich das Geld borgen?

Sie hatte gerade die Fette Dame erreicht, als ihr eine Idee kam. Natürlich!

Sie sprintete den Korridor zurück.

-

Während Ginny durch das Schloss rannte und etliche Unfug anstellte, saß Hermine in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Sie hatte an Harrys Tür geklopft, bevor sie hier runtergekommen war, doch er hatte nicht geantwortet. Sie war besorgt, entschied sich jedoch dafür, keine große Sache daraus zu machen.

Zumindest noch nicht.

Sie hatte gerade einen Bissen von ihrem Toast genommen, als sie Justin am Hufflepuff Tisch entdeckte. Sein Kopf tanzte auf und ab, wie der eines Schachtelmännchens. Hermine schloss daraus, dass Justin versuchte Harry zu finden.

Justin sah sie an und Hermine winkte ihn zu sich herüber. Wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gesagt, dass Justin zum Gryffindor Tisch appariert war. Wie sich dieser Junge so schnell bewegen konnte, konnte sie nicht begreifen. Sie hoffte, dass Harry Justin vielleicht doch noch eine Chance für eine Beziehung geben würde. Alle Gottheiten wussten, dass dies eine viel bessere Wahl, als Malfoy war.

"Hast du die Pille zu Professor McGonagall gebracht?", fragte Hermine, als Justin sich neben sie setzte.

Justin sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an. "Ich glaube ja."

"Du glaubst? Was meinst du, 'du glaubst'? Entweder hast du es getan oder nicht."

"Ich bin mir sicher, Hermine. Ich kann mich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ich mit ihnen gemacht habe. Aber ich habe sie nicht mehr, also muss ich die McGonagall gegeben haben."

Hermine wirbelte herum, um Justin anzustarren. "Du kannst dich nicht erinnern? Das war gestern, Justin!"

Justin rieb sich de Augen. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Hermine! Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich weiß, dass ich diese Pillen hatte und dann nicht mehr. Ich will Harry helfen und ich würde sie nicht einfach behalten!" Justin sah sie verstört an.

Hermine tätschelte seine Hand. "Es ist okay, Justin. Ich werde herausfinden, was passiert ist. Aber es klingt, als wäre dein Gedächtnis verändert worden. Die Frage ist, wer könnte es getan haben?"

Justin rümpfte die Nase. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Hermine? Malfoy muss es getan haben. Er ist derjenige, der Harry die Drogen überhaupt erst gegeben hatte. Er will, dass Harry abhängig bleibt. Dass Harry unter seinem Zauber bleibt!"

"Malfoy würde das nicht tun."

Justin starrte sie ungläubig an. "Meinst du das ernst, Hermine? Hast du gerade Draco Malfoy verteidigt?"

Hermine errötete stark und stammelte, "N-Nein. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass er so etwas nicht tun würde. Er ist eine Kröte, klar, aber das scheint nicht zu ihm zu passen."

Justin griff Hermines Kinn und drehte somit ihren Kopf zu ihm. "Draco Malfoy ist gefährlich, Hermine. Ich weiß es. Und das nicht, weil er ein baldiger Todesser sein wird. Er will Harry und er wird alles tun, um ihn zu behalten."

Hermine starrte Justin an. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte und dass Malfoy gefährlich war. Aber sie hatte ihn bei dem Ritual gesehen und seine Willenstärke Harrys Leben zu retten. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Malfoy versuche würden, Harry zu verletzen, nicht nachdem er versucht hat dessen Leben zu retten. Etwas anderes ging hier vor sich und sie schwor sich, dass sie herausfinden würde, was es war.

Hermine sprang auf. "Wir sehen uns später, Justin. Ich muss dringend etwas erledigen."

Justin nickte langsam und beobachtete, wie Hermine auf der Großen Halle stürmte. Malfoy war nicht der Einzige, der gefährlich war.

-

Ginny stand versteckt in einer Nische in den Kerkern. Sie hatte ein paar Slytherins verfolgt, welche die Große Halle nach dem Frühstück verlassen hatten. Nachdem sie ihren Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten, war Ginny vorgeschnellt und hatte nach Pansy Parkinson verlangt.

Die jungen Slytherins hatten sie misstrauisch angesagt. "Ja, klar! Du bist einer dieser Gryffindors! Pansy würde nicht mit dir reden wollen."

Ginny lächelte und sagte, "Nun, solange ihr euch da sicher seid. Gebt nicht mir die Schuld, wenn sie euch verhext, denn ich habe ein paar Informationen bezüglich ihres… Verlobten."

Die Erstklässlerin sah sie nervös und der Zweitklässler verdrehte die Augen. "Du hast keine Informationen über Draco. Er würde niemals mit jemandem wie dir reden."

"Wenn es über Harry Potter geht, würden sie beide zuhören."

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. Harry Potter?

Das Mädchen nickte schnell. "Okay, wir holen sie." Sie griff den Jungen und zog ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny grinste, als das Mädchen stammelte, "Ich werde mich nicht verhexen lassen, nur weil du ein Idiot bist, Ian. Halt dich aus deren Angelegenheiten raus!"

Ein paar Minuten vergingen und Pansy schlenderte aufs dem Eingang. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte Ginny, welche nun aus der Nische hervortrat,

"Das sind besser gute Neuigkeiten, Weasley. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier runter gekommen bist. Ich will nicht dass jemand weiß, dass ich mit dir rede."

"Sei ruhig, Pansy. Es ist mir egal, was du willst. Ich brauche Geld."

Pansy starrte sie verwundert an. "Geld? Meinst du das ernst? Denkst du ich würde dir mein Geld geben? Du hast den Verstand verloren!"

Sie wandte sich zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, doch Ginny griff ihren Arm und wirbelte sie herum.

"Lass mich los!"

"Nein! Ich brauche es, bitte. Es wird uns bei unserem Plan helfen. Aber ich brauche Geld, damit es funktioniert, okay?"

"Ich habe meinen Teil erledigt, Weasley!" Pansy hob ihren Arm und fuchtelte mit dem Ring vor Ginnys Gesicht herum. "Siehst du? Ich bin jetzt mit ihm verlobt. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Potter nicht das tut, was du willst. Du solltest scheinbar mal lernen, wie man einen Mann an sich bindet."

"Halt die Klappe, Pansy! Du magst vielleicht diesen Ring haben, aber du hast nicht Malfoy! In der Tat solltest du wohl selbst noch einiges lernen, wenn man bedenkt dass dein Verlobter gestern Harry einen geblasen hat!"

Pansys Gesicht erblasste. "Was? Worüber redest du? Draco hat das nicht getan!"

Ginny verschränkte die Arme und grinste. "Doch, hat er, ich habe es gesehen! Sie haben in einem Klassenraum in der Nähe von Snapes Büro gefickt. Ich musste letzte Nacht nachsitzen und habe sie erwischt."

"Du lügst, Weasley! Ich glaube dir nicht!"

"Besser du glaubst es, Parkinson. Dein Verlobter schläft immer noch mit Harry. Denkst du ich bin glücklich darüber? Es war schrecklich es zu sehen! Malfoy hat scheinbar einen Zauber über Harry gelegt, damit dieser mitmachte, aber ich werde es beenden. Und du hilfst mir besser, wenn du ihn behalten willst!"

Pansy spitzte die Lippen. "Schön, Weasley. Ich werde dir Geld geben, aber du sagst mir, wofür du es brauchst."

"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ich sage es dir später. Aber es wird Harry unter meiner Kontrolle, anstatt unter Malfoys, halten."

Pansy verdrehte die Augen. "Ich werde dir das Geld per Eule schicken. Halte heute Nachmittag danach Ausschau." Sie wandte sich um, doch hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

"Oh und Weasley? Du hast sehr viel größere Probleme mit Potter, als du denkst.", sagte sie süffisant.

Ginny verengte ihre Augen. "Was meinst du?"

"Sagen wir es so… Potter hat die Aufmerksamkeit eines sehr viel größeren Fisches auf sich gezogen."

-

Pansy hämmerte so stark an Dracos Tür, dass etliche Köpfe aus ihren eigenen Zimmern heraus gesteckt wurden, um zu sehen, was los war.

Draco zog die Tür und blickte sie finster an. "Was willst du?"

Pansy stürzte in den Raum und wirbelte herum, um ihn anzusehen. "Ist es wahr, dass du letzte Nacht mit Potter zusammen warst, Draco?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und was wenn?"

"Du Bastard!! Warum tust das du?"

"Weil ich es kann. Dachtest du wirklich, dass sich alles ändern würde, indem du diesen Ring trägst? Du hast den Verstand verloren, wenn du dachtest, dass es etwas bedeuten würde!"

"Draco wir sind seit langer Zeit einander versprochen. Warum ruinierst du alles wegen dieser Sache mit Potter? Du weißt, dass du nicht mit ihm zusammen sein kannst. Was denkst du, was dein Vater dazu sagen würde?"

Draco schritt vorwärts und griff ihren Arm. "Mein Vater weiß gar nichts davon, Pansy. Und wenn ich auch nur den verdacht habe, dass er etwas weiß, dass komme ich direkt zu dir. Ich habe ein paar Dinge von ihm gelernt. Deine Eltern werden nicht das Privileg haben, deinen Körper zu beerdigen. Es wird nämlich nichts mehr übrig sein zum begraben."

Pansys Augen verengten sich und dann lächelte die kalt. "Mich kann mich nicht so einfach einschüchtern, Draco. Das solltest du mittlerweile wissen. Aber Potter muss dich so gut ficken, dass dein Hirn zermatscht wurde, wenn du das vergessen hast. Das ist noch nicht beendet, Draco. Du hast noch nicht gewonnen. Aber merke dir, dass du zum Schluss mein Ehemann sein und mich lieben wirst. Und Potters Körper wird gebrochen unter dem Fuß des Dunklen Lords liegen. Oder er wird Snapes Schlampe."

Draco Griff verstärkte sich um Pansys Arm, sodass er beinahe ihren Knochen brach. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. "Was zum Teufel hast du gerade gesagt?"

Pansy verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, aber hielt still. "Potter muss wirklich ein großartiger Fang sein. Ich beginne zu überlegen, ob ich nicht den falschen Erben ficke. Potter mag auf der Lichtseite stehen, doch sein Schwanz muss aus purem Gold sein. Snape ist zumindest der Meinung."

Draco musste mit sich kämpfen, um sich davon abzuhalten, in Pansys Gesicht zu schlagen. Er ließ sie sofort los. "Verschwinde Pansy. Und zwar sofort!"

"Ohhhh… ist Draaaco angepisst, weil sein Freund mit seinem Paten fickt? Hat klein Draaaaco nicht alles, was es braucht, um ihn zu befriedigen?"

Dracos Zauberstab lag in seiner Hand, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Er drückte ihn hart in Pansys Hals. "Ich schwöre, Pansy. Ich werde es tun, und es ist mir egal, dass ich dafür nach Askaban gehe. Die bedeutesten Momente meines Lebens werden zwei Dinge sein. Das ein halbblütiger Gryffindor mir mehr geben konnte, als dein wabbeliger Slytherin Arsch, und zweitens, dass du mit diesem Wissen sterben wirst."

Er zog sein Shirt herunter, um das Tattoo auf seiner Brust zu entblößen. Pansys Augen weiteten sich. "Siehst du das? Es sagt, 'Harry fucking Potter besitzt mich, Schlampe. Verschwinde verdammt noch mal aus meinem Zimmer, Pansy.' " Er schubste sie von sich weg.

Pansy nahm sich die Zeit ihre Kleidung zu glatt zu streichen. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Draco." Sie wandte sich um und ging.

Draco zitterte, als die Tür geschlossen wurde. Was zum Teufel? Diese Scheiße über Snape! Was konnte das bedeuten? Pansy konnte nicht wissen, dass Snape und Harry Sex hatten, als Harry von dem Dämon gesessen war. Oder?

Es war Zeit ein paar Informationen einzuholen.

-

Ginny kehrte in Harrys Zimmer zurück und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Sie zog eine weitere Pille aus ihrer Tasche und legte sich vorsichtig auf den Nachtschrank. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

"Ennervate.", sagte sie leise.

Harry erwachte mit einem keuchen und schluckte. Die Pille von der vorherigen Nacht glitt seinen Hals hinunter. Er hustete, dann sah sich hastig um und entdecke Ginny.

"Was zum Teufel? Warum hast du mir das angetan? Warum hast du mich versteinert?"

Ginny schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Harry, es ist okay. Entspanne dich, okay? Ich habe dir nicht wehgetan oder so was. Bitte glaube mir das."

Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Der Raum schwankte gefährlich und er musste sich an einem der Bettpfosten festhalten. "Alles dreht sich. Was ist hier los?" Er versuchte einen Schritt zu gehen, aber der Boden sank plötzlich ab. Harry hielt den Fuß hoch, wie ein schlafender Vogel.

"Wo ist der Boden?", fragte er alarmiert.

Ginny zerrte ihn zurück auf das Bett. "Der Boden ist dort, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst dich in einer Minute besser fühlen, da bin ich sicher."

Harry blinzelte und sein Körper fühlte sich schlaff und schwer an. Er wandte sich herum, um Ginny anzustarren. "Warum werde ich mich gut fühlen? Ich habe mich seit einer laaaaaaaaangen Zeit nicht so gefühlt." Er begann albern zu grinsen.

Ginny lächelte zurück. Harry sah bezaubernd aus, wenn er so grinste. Sie streckte die Hand aus, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Harrys Augen verdrehten sich, als er Ginnys Hand auf sich zukommen sah.

"Wie viele Hände hast du, Ginny? Du hast viele Hände. Alles Weasley-Hände.", er grinste wieder und Ginny lachte.

"Du bist so albern, Harry. Ich habe dich vermisst. Du weißt das, oder? Alles wird wieder gut zwischen uns."

Harry war zu sehr damit über Ginnys Hände zu lachen, als das er auf das Gesagte antworten könnte. Ginny nahm das als Einwilligung. Sie seufzte glücklich und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry. Ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben." Sie beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

Harry blinzelte, als Ginnys Lippen seine eigenen berührten. Er wollte sie nicht küssen, aber seine Arme waren zu schwer, um sie anzuheben. Er seufzte stattdessen.

Ginny nahm dies als Ermutigung und sie drückte ihn gegen die Kissen. Harry kicherte, als ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht in sein Sichtfeld geriet. Er streckte sie Hand aus, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren.

"Du hast so viele Punkte, Ginny. Wie ein ganzes Bündel kleiner roter Schnatze! Dein Gesicht ist voller Schnatze!"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. "Halt die Klappe, Harry. Diese Pillen machen dich wirklich blöde, hast du das gewusst?"

Harry schnaubte und sprang auf, Ginny dabei von sich werfend. "Ich bin nicht blööööd, ich bin…" Aber er schwankte erneut und fiel gegen das Bett. "Whoaaaaaa, lass mich gehen, Stan. Ich will raus aus dem Fahrenden Ritter."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Sollte sie das ertragen?

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür erschreckte sie beide. Ginny legte ihre Hand über Harrys Mund.

"Shhhh…", sagte sie.

"Shhhh…", sagte Harry laut. "Jemand ist an der Tür, Ginny!"

"Harry?"

Es war Hermine. Ginny sah besorgt drein.

"Es ist Hermine! Hermine! Herrrrr… miiiiii… neeeee!", sang Harry.

"Merlin! Halt die Fresse, Harry!" Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber Harry sprang plötzlich wieder auf und schubste Ginny weg. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und fiel vom Bett herunter auf den Boden. Harry schwankte und duckte sich, bis er es schaffte, durch den Raum zur Tür zu laufen.

Er zog sie auf und starrte Hermine an. "Es ist Hermine!"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blinzelte. "Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist los mit dir?"

Sie betrat den Raum und bemerkte Ginny vor dem Bett. Sie sah sie wütend an.

"Ginny? Was machst du hier? Was ist los?" Sie sah zurück zu Harry, welcher plötzlich fasziniert auf Hermines Haare starrte. Er versuchte es zu fangen, griff jedoch ständig daneben.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Er war so, als ich hierher gekommen bin.", los sie mühelos.

"Er war so? Ist er… Ist er high?" Hermine ging näher auf Harry zu, um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Harry schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Das Grün war beinahe verschwunden, so groß waren seine Pupillen. Hermine atmete scharf ein.

"Er ist high! Wie ist das passiert? Ich habe den gesamten gestrigen Tag mit ihm verbracht und ihm bei seinem Entzug geholfen."

Ginny legte beiläufig die Hand auf den Nachttisch und nahm sie Pille auf. Sie steckte sie unauffällig in ihre Tasche.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich kam her, um zu sehen, wie er sich fühlt und er war so glücklich mich zu sehen. Ich dachte er benimmt sich ein wenig seltsam, aber nicht zu komisch."

Hermine deutete auf Harry, welcher nun auf die Decke starrte und sich alle paar Sekunden duckte. "Du hältst das nicht für komisch?"

"Sei nicht lächerlich. Natürlich ist es komisch. Aber ich werde keine große Sache daraus machen. Wenn Harry Drogen nehmen will, was solls? Eine Menge Kinder tun das und es ist kein Problem. Wenn irgendjemand Entspannung braucht, dann ist es Harry."

Hermine starrte Ginny an. "Du machst Witze, oder? Du denkst, dass es okay ist, dass Harry Drogen nimmt? Schau ihn dir an, Ginny! Was, wenn ein Todesser oder Voldemort hier auftauchen würde? Was denkst du, was Harry tun würde? Sie ankichern?"

"Gib nicht mir die Schuld dafür, Hermine! Ich habe dir das ganze letzte Jahr erzählt, dass irgendetwas mit Harry nicht stimmt, seit er mit mir Schluss gemacht hat. Und diese ganze Sache mit ihm und Kerlen und Malfoy! Ihr habt mir ja nicht zugehört!"

"Um Gottes Willen, Ginny! Dass Harry sich von dir getrennt hat, war das, was er wollte! Und er hat das getan, bevor die Schule wieder angefangen hatte. Seine Entscheidung dich zu verlassen, wurde nicht von Drogen beeinflusst!"

"Aber das er Malfoy fickt ist normal?"

"Ginny, Harry steht auf Jungs! Du musst das einfach verstehen! Es war nicht nur Malfoy! Er war mit Zabini und Justin ebenso zusammen! Du willst es nur nicht akzeptieren, dass es zwischen euch aus ist!"

"Es ist nicht vorbei, Hermine! Harry kann nicht plötzlich aufwachen und Jungs mögen! Das passiert nicht einfach! Du denkst nicht einmal, dass es seltsam ist, dass er beginnt Drogen zu nehmen und plötzlich fickt er Malfoy! Wer denkst du, hat ihm die Drogen überhaupt erst gegeben? Woher willst du wissen, dass die Pillen nicht verhext sich oder so, um Harry auf Jungs geil zu machen? Wir reden hier über Malfoy! Sie waren letzte Nacht zusammen, Hermine! Ich habe sie gesehen. Er hat ihm die Pillen wieder gegeben."

"Woher weißt du, dass es Pillen sind, Ginny?"

"Harry hat es mir gesagt natürlich. Wie sonst? Und warum verhörst du mich? Malfoy ist derjenige, der Harry hasst. Du weißt, dass ich nichts tun würde, was Harry verletzen könnte! So sehr wie ich ihn liebe… ich würde eher sterben!"

Hermine schloss ihren Mund. Ginny schien so aufgebracht zu sein, dass Hermine Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Sie verleugnete Harrys sexuellen Vorlieben komplett. Aber, was wenn Ginny Recht hatte und Malfoy hinter all dem steckte. Justin hatte dasselbe gesagt. Auch wenn dieser fast genauso drauf war wie Ginny.

Eine Eule klopfte an das Fenster und beide Mädchen wandten sich ihr zu.

Harry rief, "Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Teil?" Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren und zog daran, sodass sie von seinem Kopf abstanden.

Hermine griff seinen Arm und schüttelte ihn. "Harry, es ist okay! Es ist nur eine Eule. Ein Vogel, er wird dir nicht wehtun. Komm, setz dich."

Sie führte ihn zum Bett, während Ginny zum Fenster ging. Die Eule trug eine kleine Börse. Ginny zog sie schnell von dem Bein der Eule und scheuchte diese weg. Die Eule plusterte sich empört auf und schuhute vorwurfsvoll. Sie versuchte nach Ginnys Finger zu schnappen, doch Ginny schlug den Schnabel beiseite. Die Eule flog in die Luft, schuhute nochmals und schlug mit den Flügeln.

Von seinem Platz auf dem Bett aus, schrie Harry auf und wich vor Hermine zurück. Er hastete auf des Fenster zu, schubste Ginny hart zur Seite und griff die gefiederte Bedrohung mit seinen Händen. Der Vogel kreischte und Federn regneten auf das Fensterbrett. Harry schüttelte den Vogel hart.

"Verschwinde, du gefiederter Dämon! Neeeeeeeein! Ich lasse dich nicht wieder in mich!"

"Harry!!", schrie Hermine, als se zum Fenster rannte. "Lass sie los!! Sie wird dir nichts tun!"

Ginny stand daneben und beobachtete die Szene mit vor Erstaunen geöffnetem Mund. Harry schüttelte eine Schuleule, während Hermine in dazu bringen wollte, sie fallen zu lassen.

"Ginny!! Hilf mir!", brüllte Hermine.

Ginny rannte vor und griff Harrys anderen Arm. Alle drei fielen zurück in den Raum und die Eule befreite sich. Sie drehte ihren großen Kopf und schuhute laut und lange. Dann flog sie auf sie zu und grub ihre Krallen in Harrys Kopf.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

Hermine griff die Eule, welche sie zu ihr wandte, schnappte nach ihrem Finger und flog dann aus dem Zimmer. Sie alle starrte ihr in verschieden Stufen von Verwirrtheit hinterher.

Hermine blickte zu Harry, welchem nun Blut über das Gesicht floss, von dort aus, wo die Eule ihn gekratzt hatte. Sie stand auf und zog Harry mit sich hoch. Dann sah sie zu Ginny.

"Bring ihn wieder in Ordnung. Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich habe noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

-

Hermine stürmte durch die Kerkerkorridore, unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelnd. Als Schulsprecherin wusste sie wo die Gemeinschaftsräumer aller Häuser lagen. Sie war kurz davor dem Schulsprecher den Kopf abzureißen.

Sie marschierte auf das Slytherin Portrait zu. Die grazile Hexe auf dem Bild sah Hermine träge an.

"Passwort?"

"Ich bin Schulsprecherin. Öffne die Tür."

Die Hexe runzelte die Stirn. "Du bist nicht in Slytherin. Tatsächlich bist du eine Mugglegeborene! Niemals hat eine Mugglegeborene unser Haus betreten!"

Hermines Zauberstab war schneller draußen, als die Hexe gucken konnte. "Entweder du öffnest sofort die Tür, oder ich zerfetzte alles, was von deinem hässlichen Gesicht übrig ist. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Crystal."

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle Köpfe wandten sich um, um zu sehen wer gekommen war. Jeder Kiefer klappte herunter.

"Wo ist Draco Malfoy?", brüllte Hermine.

"Sieh an, sieh an!"

"Wer hat die Gryffindor rein gelassen?"

"- Schlammblut!"

"Oh mein Gott!"

Hermine richtete ruhig ihren Zauberstab auf den ihr am nahsten stehenden Jungen. "Die nächste Person, die meine Frage nicht beantwortet, wird sehen, was dieses Schlammblut alles mit einem Zauberstab machen kann. Ich habe gegen Todesser gekämpft, Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange eingeschlossen, und ich bin die klügste Hexe, die diese Schule seit sieben Jahren gesehen hat. Glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich weiß, wie man einen Zauber anwendet. Wer möchte es versuchen?"

Niemand sprach.

"Das reicht, Granger."

Hermine musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Draco in dem Korridor, der zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte, stand.

"Ich muss mit dir reden, Malfoy."

Draco grinste. "Offensichtlich. Wenn du schon so mutig bist, den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum mit erhobenen Zauberstab zu betreten. Dieser legendäre Gryffindor Mut… wird er jemals erlöschen?"

"Jetzt!"

"Leider mussten Bildung und Manieren geopfert werden, um dieses Mut zu manifestieren."

Jemand kicherte und Hermines Kopf wirbelte in diese Richtung.

Draco ging vorwärts und fragte seidig, "Granger, warum so gereizt? Höschen zu eng?"

Hermine blickte Draco finster an. "Nein, aber deines wird dir bald zu groß sein, wenn ich deine Eier abgehext habe!"

Draco Augen verengten sich verärgert und etliches Aufkeuchen war zu hören. Dann lächelte er wieder. "Nun, Granger… wenn du wirklich meine Eier sehen willst, werde ich sie dir mit Freuden zeigen. Natürlich wirst du dabei auf den Knien sein und meinen Schwanz lutschen, aber sie sind groß genug, um sie dabei zu sehen."

Es gab lautes Gelächter und Hermines Gesicht wurde rot. "Du mieser Hund!", zischte sie. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. "Ich sollte einfach…"

Draco ging noch näher auf sie zu, der Zauberstab stieß ihm gegen den Hals. "Einfach was, Granger? Was wirst du tun? Mich in meinem eigenen Haus verhexen? Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn die Schulsprecherin den Schulsprecher grundlos verhext? Ich habe nicht einmal meinen Zauberstab bei mir." Er hielt seine Hände hoch. "Also tu es doch."

Die Spannung im Raum wurde greifbar. Jedes Augenpaar war auf Draco und Hermine gerichtet.

Hermine wusste, dass Draco Recht hatte. Sie war in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftraum gestürzt und hatte gedroht Leute zu verhexen. Das war keinesfalls das Benehmen einer Schulsprecherin. Aber in diesem Moment war es ihr egal.

"Ich würde es tun und noch mehr, du Arschloch! Nach allem, was du Harry angetan hast…"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und er griff Hermines Arm. "Was? Was ist passiert?"

Hermine wandte sich in Dracos Griff. "Lass mich los, Malfoy."

Draco bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie immer noch mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum standen und ihre Unterhaltung für etliche Slytherins hörbar war, welche ihn nun geschockt anstarrten.

"Was glotzt ihr alle so? Kümmert euch um eure Angelegenheiten!", befahl Draco. Er zog Granger am Arm. "Komm mit." Er brachte sie in sein Zimmer.

Nachdem sie im Raum waren, schloss er die Tür und wandte sich zu ihr um. "Was soll das alles, Granger?"

"Warst du letzte Nacht mit Harry zusammen, Malfoy?"

Draco sah sie ausdruckslos an. "Und warum geht das dich was an?"

"Beantworte einfach meine Frage."

"Nein, war ich nicht."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Warst du nicht?"

"Nein. Jetzt sag mir was mit Potter los ist."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. "Ich glaube dir nicht."

"Es ist mir egal, was du glaubst."

"Schön, dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Wenn du nicht bei ihm warst, dann brauchst du nicht zu wissen, was mit ihm los ist." Sie wandte sich herum, um zu gehen, doch Draco griff nach ihr und zog sie zurück.

"Fick dich, Granger! Du kommst hier verdammt arrogant her und bereit mir den Kopf abzureißen, du solltest mir besser sagen was los ist!"

Hermine sah Draco ernst an. Auch wenn er seine wahren Gefühle mit Feindseligkeit und Stolz versteckte, wusste sie, dass er besorgt war. Es war die Art, wie seine grauen Augen schimmerten.

"Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Draco war überrascht. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei der Frage und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Er versuchte höhnisch zu Lächeln, doch sein Gesicht war weit entfernt davon ihm zu gehorchen. Es sah lustig aus, wie seine geweiteten Augen gegen seine Augenbrauen ankämpften, welche versuchten sich von seinem Haaransatz weg zu bewegen.

Hermine trat näher auf ihn zu. "Du liebst ihn, Malfoy. Ich habe das in der Nacht an dem das Ritual stattfand gesehen. Du hast sein Leben gerettet. Ron und ich waren so weit weg. Es warst du, der ihn gerettet hat. Du und Professor Snape. Ich möchte dir dafür danken."

Draco konnte nicht sprechen. Es war als hätte Hermine ihm allen Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

Er versuchte es trotzdem. "Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest… das ist überhaupt… nicht… wahr."

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Dracos Arm und er zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. "Nicht!"

Sie griff ihn trotzdem und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. "Er liebt dich auch, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass er das tut. Eines der Bilder, die der Dämon uns gezeigt hat, enthielt dich und Harry. Ich kenne Harrys Blicke und Gefühle. Ich habe den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, als er bei dir war, Malfoy. Er liebt dich, aber er ist jetzt so verloren. Und es geht soviel Scheiße vor sich!"

Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er erinnerte sich an die Bilder und Zeiten, in denen sie zusammen gewesen waren.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Harry ist high. Ich meine, richtig high. Ich habe ihn gerade in seinem Zimmer gefunden und er ist richtig zugeknallt. Er hat versucht eine Schuleule zu töten, weil er dachte, sie wäre ein Dämon."

"Was? Wo hat er die Drogen her? Er sollte keine mehr haben!"

"Das ist, was auch ich gerne wüsste. Du warst letzte Nacht mit ihm zusammen!"

"Okay, ich war bei ihm, aber er hatte keine Drogen. Er hatte gerade erst den Trank gegen die Entzugserscheinungen von Snape eingenommen! Er hat mir erzählt, wie schrecklich es war, aber das du den ganzen Tag an seiner Seite gewesen bist und ihm da durch geholfen hast. Ich würde ihm das nicht noch mal antun! Ich würde ihm keine Drogen geben!"

"Nun, irgendjemand hat es getan. Denn er ist gerade in seinem Zimmer und fliegt auf einem imaginären Feuerblitz."

"Lass mich mit ihm reden. Er wird mir sagen, was passiert ist."

Hermine schürzte die Lippen. "Ich weiß nicht, Malfoy."

"Ich könnte auch einfach in Gryffindor reinplatzen und jemandem drohen, die Eier abzuhexen. Das scheint sehr gut zu funktionieren."

Hermine sah Draco für einen Moment an. Dann brach sie in Gelächter aus.

Überraschender weise lachte auch Draco.

-

Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, schubste Ginny Harry zurück auf das Bett. Er lag dort und schwafelte irgendetwas über Dämonen und anderen Schwansinn.

Ginny öffnete schnell die kleine Börse. Darin lagen fünf Galleonen. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und starrte die Münzen an. Würde das reichen? Sie wusste nicht, wie viel das Zeug kostete. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht den Werwolf zu fragen. Was gab es noch wertvolles, das sie in ihre Finger bekommen konnte. Sie blickte auf Harry.

Er hatte viel Geld. Das Vermögen seiner Eltern und Sirius Blacks Geld und sein Haus. Wenn sie nur ein wenig Geld von Harry bekommen könnte. Aber er bewahrte sein Geld sicher nicht hier auf. Es war alles in Gringotts. Und es würde zu lange dauern, um ihn dazu zu bekommen eine Eule dorthin zu schicken und das Geld bald zu bekommen.

Und dann setzte Ginny sich kerzengerade hin. Etwas Wertvolles!

Sie sah Harry an. "Harry? Ich muss mir etwas von dir ausborgen, okay? Ich werde es dir eines Tages zurückbringen, ich verspreche es dir!"

Harry wandte sich zu ihr um. "Kleiner, roter Schnatz!"

"Ich nehme das als ein Ja."

Ginny ging hinüber zu Harrys Koffer und öffnete diesen. Sie wühlte darin herum bis sie den Stiel eines Besens in der Hand hielt. Sie zog ihn hinaus.

"Ein Feuerblitz ist eine Menge Geld wert! Harry spielt eh nicht mehr. Er kann sich einen Neuen kaufen, wenn er will." Ihre Augen blickten auf den Rest des Kofferinhalts. Sie weiteten sich überrascht und ihre Hände schlossen sich um das was sie entdeckt hatte.

"Das ist eine Menge mehr wert.", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig.

-

Ginny rannte die Treppen zur Heulenden Hütte hinauf. Sie hatte die mysteriöse Nachricht verschickt und war nun bereit für die Drogen zu bezahlen. Der junge Werwolf ging in dem Raum auf und ab, als Ginny durch die Tür stürmte. Er sah sie seltsam an.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zurückkommst, Rotschopf."

Ginny hielt ihm die kleine Börse hin. "Ich habe fünf Galleonen. Ist das genug?"

Nicos schnaubte. "Kaum. Ich kann dir zehn Pillen dafür geben."

Sie nickte. "Nun, wie sieht es damit aus?" Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und zog den Feuerblitz heraus. Nicos Augen weiteten sich.

"Ist das ein Feuerblitz?"

"Ja", sagte sie süffisant. "Ist es. Wie viel bekomme ich dafür?"

"Ich kann dir dafür erheblich mehr besorgen."

"Und wie sieht es damit aus?"

Nicos Kiefer klappte herunter.

"Ist das… ist das ein Tarnumhang?"

Ginny nickte.

Nicos grinste. "Oh, Rotschopf. Ich würde dich gerne als meine Partnerin haben. Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

"Keine Chance, Wolfi. Ich bin schon jemandem versprochen."

"Und wer ist der Glückliche? Du handelst dir ganz schön Ärger für ihn ein. Ich hoffe er ist es wert."

"Oh, er ist es wert. Harry Potter."

Nicos sah sie ernst an. "Sagtest du Harry Potter?"

"Ja, der Einmalige."

Nicos sah auf den Besen und den Umhang. "Gehören die ihm?"

"Warum ist das wichtig? Gibst du mir die Pillen oder nicht?"

"Sicher, Rotschopf. Geschäft ist Geschäft. Außerdem wird er hinter dir her sein, weil du seine Sachen weggegeben hast, nicht hinter mir."

Ginny fühlte sich unbehaglich. Tat sie das Richtige? Hatte sie die Grenze nun überschritten? Würde Harry ihr vergeben, dass sie seine Sachen genommen und für Drogen getauscht hatte? Er hatte sich nicht allzu erfreut benommen, als er high wurde, allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, wie er sich benehmen sollte.

Sie hatte kaum Zeit darüber nachzudenken, als ein lautes Plopp den Raum durchfuhr.

Ginny schrie auf und sprang erschrocken zurück.

Eine extrem alte Hexe stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Ginny war erstaunt, dass die Hexe immer noch lebte.

Sie sah sich vorsichtig um und erblickte Nicos. "Nicos. Nicos. Was ist das? Dü warst in dies Ort?"

Nicos senkte den Kopf. "Ja, Farusha… Es tut mir Leid."

Die Hexe ging näher auf ihn zu und schlug ihm in sein Gesicht. Ginny keuchte auf und legte eine Hand über ihren Mund. Nicos bewegte sich nicht und blieb stumm.

"Dü 'ast wieder mit da Magie gespielt, niescht wahr? Das gibt Ärger 'ier. Warum ist dies Kind 'ier?"

Nicos antwortete nicht, sondern senkte den Kopf noch tiefer. Die Hexe beäugte die Fesseln. "Ahhh… ein anderer tat dies. Er weiß Dinge. Iesch sollte diesch 'ier lassen! Lästiges Balg! Wenn iesch 'erausfinde, dass dü einen Unschüldigen verletzt 'ast…" Sie hielt inne und schnüffelte. Sie wandte sich zu Ginny.

"Es ist niescht dir, die iesch rieche. Es gibt jemand anderen, der das Blut 'at. Er ist nah." Sie blickte auf den Umhang in Ginnys Hand. "Dies… er trägt das… er 'at das Blut."

Ginny schien verwirrt. "Welches Blut? Harry ist kein Werwolf."

Die Hexe fixierte Ginny mit einem eisigen Blick. "Er 'at das Blut, Mädchen. Iesch weiß es. Iesch rieche es. Er ist niescht Werwolf, aber er ist… infiziert. Er wird siesch verwandeln… bald. Niescht Werwolf, aber… anders."

Sie wandte sich zu Nicos. "Dü 'ast das getan. Iesch töte diesch, Nicos. Dü 'ättest das niescht tun sollen."

Nicos erhob seine Augen. "Es war ein Unfall, Farusha! Ich wollte nicht, dass es so geschieht. Es war nur Spaß. Ich wusste nicht, dass er infiziert wurde. Ich würde niemals Harry Potter verletzen wollen!"

Farushas Augen weiteten sich. Was nicht allzu weit war. In der Tat schienen sie immer noch fast geschlossen zu sein.

" 'arry Potter, sagst dü? Den Junge, den Voldemort gebrandmarkt 'at? Iesch werde diesch auf jeden Fall töten, Nicos."

Sie erhob ihre Hand und murmelte eine Zauberspruchformel. Die Fesseln fielen mit einem Klack von ihm ab. Nicos rieb sie die Handgelenke. Sofort fiel er vor ihr auf die Knie.

"Vergib mir, Mutter."

"Komm, dummer Junge. Wir ge'en. Welche Geschäfte tust dü mit dies Kind?"

Nicos sah unsicher aus, aber er ging hinüber zu einer Tasche, welche auf dem Boden in der Ecke gestanden hatte. Er nahm eine kleine Schachtel heraus und öffnete sie. Er sagte eine schnelle Formel auf und das Innere der Schachtel leuchtete blau aus. Dann griff er hinein und nahm eine kleine Tüte heraus. Er wandte sich zu Ginny und reichte sie ihr.

Ginny übergab die Galleonen. Er lehnte sich hinüber um den Feuerblitz und den Umhang an sich zu nehmen. Farusha zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Dü 'ast dies Dinge weg gegeben? Dü bist auch Ärger, Mädchen." Sie sah zu Nicos. "Leg dies zurück, Nicos. Wir nehmen niescht die Dinge des Jungen."

Nicos gab widerstrebend die Sachen zurück. "Ich muss dann welche zurück nehmen."

"Schön." Ginny war bereit hier so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

Nicos fuhr mit der Hand über die Tüte und murmelte wieder etwas. Die Tüte fühlte sich leichter an, aber Ginny war es egal. Sie bereute ihren Plan zutiefst.

Ein weiteres lautes Plopp und die beiden waren verschwunden. Ginny sank gegen die Couch. Professor Lupin würde sie töten.

Ginny eilte zurück ins Schloss, ihr Verstand raste über das Gespräch, dass sie gehört hatte. Worüber hatte diese bekloppte, alte Hexe geredet? Womit war Harry infiziert?

Sie hastete den Korridor auf die Fetten Dame zu, als sie plötzlich von einer Hand gegriffen würde.

"HEEEEE!!"

"Fresse, Weasley! Ich bin es!" Pansy trat aus den Schatten heraus.

"Was willst du?"

"Ich will wissen, wofür du Geld brauchtest?"

Ginny hielt eine kleine Tüte hoch. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie benutzen werde. Aber es sind Drogen. Die, die die beiden schon zuvor benutzt haben. Aber Harry benimmt sich verdammt seltsam. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie benutzen soll oder nicht."

Pansy machte eine uninteressierte Handbewegung. "Ja, wie auch immer. Pass auf, gib mir welche, okay?"

"Was willst du damit?"

"Ich habe meine eigenen Pläne, Weasley. Du kümmerst dich um deinen Mann. Ich kümmere mich um meinen."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ihr die Tüte. "Du kannst die Hälfte haben. Ich werde nicht alle brauchen."

Pansy nickte und nahm sich eine handvoll. Sie steckte sie in ihre Tasche. "Danke."

Ginny nickte. Aber pass auf, benutz nicht zu viele. Diese Dinger machen einen verrückt. Harry ist total wahnsinnig."

Pansy grinste. "Er ist so oder so wahnsinnig, Weasley. Du warst nur zu dämlich, um es zu bemerken."

"Verpiss dich, Parkinson. Als ob Malfoy ein großer Fang wäre."

"Treffer, Weasley."

Sie ging davon und wandte eilte zum Portrait.

Schnell lief sie in Harry Zimmer und öffnete die Tür.

Nur um grob gegen die Wand gepresst zu werden und einen Zauberstab gegen ihren Hals gehalten zu bekommen.

"So, Weasley, hast du noch jemand anderen gedopt heute?"

Ginny starrte in die silbernen Augen von Draco Malfoy.

-

Pansy schlich leise in Dracos Raum. Er machte sich nie die Mühe starke Verschlusszauber über sein Zimmer zu legen. Er glaubte nicht, dass jemand es wagen würde, bei ihm einzubrechen.

Pansy sah sich gewissenhaft um. Dann grinste se. "Ich habe dich, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Sie zog drei Pillen heraus und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs zerfielen sie zu einem feinen Puder.

Sie nahm seine Zahnbürste in die Hand.


	25. Careless Whispers

Kapitel 24 - Careless Whispers

Kapitel 24 - Careless Whispers

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, als sie in das wütende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy starrte.

Sie stotterte zusammenhangslos, als sich seine Hand um ihren Hals zusammenzog. "Lass… gaaah!" Sie klammerte sich an sein Handgelenk, als ihr Gesicht immer röter wurde.

Dracos Hand handelte aus eigenem Willen. Er könnte diese Schlampe fertig machen. Ihren wertlosen, blutsveräterischen Arsch erledigen. Sie hatte es getan, er wusste es. Es war über ihr gesamtes, hässliches, sommersprossiges Gesicht geschrieben. Draco wusste bis in die Zehennägel, dass Ginny Weasley Harry wieder diese Drogen gegeben hatte. Er wusste nur nicht, warum sie solch etwas Dummes getan hatte.

Aber sie war ja auch eine Weasley.

Er drückte ihr die Kehle zu und genoss ihr Röcheln und ihren Kampf gegen seine Hand. Ihre Tasche war neben ihr auf den Boden gefallen und der Inhalt fiel heraus.

".foy! Stopp!"

Eine entfernte Stimme drang in sein Bewusstsein und er bemerkte, dass ein Zauberstab in sein Gesicht gedrückt wurde. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Granger, welche ihn wütend anknurrte.

"Du tötest sie! Hör auf!"

Draco wandte sich zu Ginny, deren Gesicht nun einen seltsamen Blauton annahm. Er grinste sie an und festigte seinen Griff. Ginny trat wild um sich und röchelte schrecklich. Hermine drückte ihren Stab tiefer in Dracos Hals.

"Malfoy!!"

"Fick dich, Granger!" Doch er ließ sie los. Ginny sackte zu Boden und hustete heiser. Sie setzte sich auf, hatte sie Hände auf ihren Hals gelegt und keuchte.

"-cking Bas-tard!"

Draco lächelte spöttisch und trat von den beiden Gryffindors zurück. Hermine sah Ginny besorgt an.

"Ginny? Alles in Ordnung?"

Ginny sah zu ihr auf und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Du hast Malfoy in Gryffindor rein gelassen! Wie konntest du?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Malfoy schon unzählige Male hier war. Nicht, dass ich das gutheiße." Sie blickte Draco finster an, welcher lässig mit den Schultern zuckte. "Wir brauchen Antworten und Malfoy hatte ein ziemlich verlockendes Argument, dass Harry ihm zuhören würde."

Ginny richtete sie schwankend auf. "Klar, sicher würde Harry ihm zuhören, wenn man sieht wozu Malfoy fähig ist!"

"Ich habe ungewöhnliche Talente, Weasley. Ihr Gryffindors scheint die einzigen Deppen zu sein, welche versuchen das zu ignorieren, was einfach offensichtlich ist."

Ginny schnaubte. "Tu nicht so unschuldig, Malfoy! Du weißt, was ich meine. Du hast ihn verdorben und drogenabhängig gemacht!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh, bitte. Du kennst Harry offenbar nicht so gut, wie du glaubst. Er war schon verdorben, bevor ich die Szene betreten habe. Er hat eine Narbe, um es zu beweisen."

Hermine verengte ihre Augen und bellte, "Was soll das heißen? Harry ist nicht böse! Er war ein Baby, als es passiert ist!"

Draco höhnte, "Und du nennst dich selbst die klügste Hexe hier? Ich rede nicht über diese Narbe, du Idiot. Ich meine die andere, die der Werwolf ihm verpasst hat. Sie hat ihn verändert."

Hermine blinzelte und öffnete den Mund, doch Ginny kam ihr zuvor,

"Du bist ein Lügner, Malfoy! Alles was aus deinem Mund kommt ist Blödsinn! Verschwinde hier! Lass Harry in Ruhe!"

Draco war bereit zu antworten, doch dann begann Harry zu murmeln. Draco wandte sich schnell um und sah, dass Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Draco ging auf das Bett zu und lehnte sich über ihn.

"Harry, ich bin es. Geht es dir gut?"

Harrys unfokussierter Blick versuchte Dracos Gesicht zu erfassen.

"Draco? Was machst du hier?" Er sah Hermine an und dann Ginny. Beide Mädchen hasteten auf ihn zu.

"Harry, du warst high.", sagte Hermine. "Du warst total weggetreten. Erinnerst du dich daran, was passiert war?"

Harry starrte sie verwirrt an.

"Ich war high? Wie? Ich habe nicht… Ich schwöre, ich habe nichts eingeworfen. Ich habe Snapes Trank genommen!"

Dann sah er zu Ginny.

"Du warst hier. In meinem Zimmer. Du sagtest, du hättest mich mit Draco gesehen. Und dann… Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich danach an nichts mehr erinnern."

Draco wirbelte herum. "Ich wusste, dass du es warst! Du hast es getan! Ich sollte dich verdamm noch mal auf der Stelle töten!"

Ginny Gesichts wurde blass und sie wich vor Draco zurück, den Zauberstab ziehend.

"Ich habe nichts getan. Ich habe nich-"

"Woher hat er dann die Drogen, Weasley? Er hat Snapes Trank eingenommen! Er wollte, dass es ihm besser geht. Er würde nicht einfach wieder Drogen nehmen und high werden!"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Malfoy! Vielleicht war es Justin! Justin wusste davon und er hatte Drogen in seiner Hand!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Dieses Schlammblut? Meinst du das ernst? Das würde er nicht wagen!"

Hermines Zauberstab richtete sich auf Draco. "Nenn ihn nicht so!"

Draco schnaubte als Antwort. "Was auch immer, Granger. Können wir uns nun auf das eigentliche Problem konzentrieren?" Er nickte zu Ginny. "Welches wäre, dass deine Hauskameradin versucht, Harrys Abhängigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten."

"Nein! Ich war es nicht! Ich würde Harry nicht verletzen! Ich liebe ihn! Es war Justin! Justin hatte die Drogen! Er will Harry für sich selbst! Er interessiert sich nicht für Harrys Gesundheit! Er will ihn nur haben und ihn von dir fernhalten, Malfoy!", schrie Ginny. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy.

Draco zog seinen eignen aus seiner Robe und Hermine seufzte. Die beiden wandten sich zu ihr.

"Malfoy, es ergibt Sinn, dass es Justin war. Er hat schlechte Dinge über dich gesagt. Er scheint dich wirklich zu hassen."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Klar, wer nicht? Und was will dieser Trottel mir antun?"

"Nun, Ginny hat in einem Recht. Er hatte ein paar Drogen. Ich habe ihn damit gesehen. Er sollte sie zu Professor McGonagall bringen, aber er behauptet sich nicht daran erinnern zu können, ob er sie ihr gegeben hat oder nicht. Und dann ist Harry plötzlich high."

Ginny nickte und sah dann Harry an. Dieser starrte sie mit anschuldigendem Blick an. Sie ging schnell zu ihm hinüber und ergriff seine Hand. Sie küsste ihn sanft und er versuchte sich vor ihr zurückzuziehen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los.

"Harry, ich habe es nicht getan. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, du weißt das. Bitte, ich möchte nur unsere Beziehung zurück und dass es dir besser geht."

Draco sah sie genervt an. "Ich denke, er will, dass du seine Hand loslässt, Weasley. Sein mörderischer Blick lässt das deutlich erkennen."

"Halt die Fresse, Malfoy! Du hast nicht geleugnet, dass du einen Zauber auf Harry gelegt hast! Lass uns in Ruhe! Verschwinde hier und verkrieche dich in dein Erdloch!"

"Er soll nicht gehen, Ginny! Geh du einfach, okay? Ich will, dass du mich alleine lässt."

Ginny wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an. "Was? Er soll bleiben und ich gehen? Nein! Ich werde dich nicht mit ihm alleine lassen, Harry! Du kannst nicht klar denken!"

Draco knurrte, "Um Gottes Willen, Weasley! Er sagte, du sollst dich verpissen. Wie dämlich kann man sein? Er will dich jetzt nicht hier haben!"

Ginnys Gesicht brannte vor Zornesröte. "Du willst doch nur eine weitere Chance bekommen, seinen Schwanz wieder zu lutschen, nicht wahr Malfoy? Wie wird dein Daddy es aufnehmen, dass du es dir von Schwänzen besorgen lässt?"

Hermine keuchte auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "Ginny!"

Draco knurrte erneut. "Oh, das reicht! Sie gehört mir!" Ein Blitz aus rotem Licht schoss aus seinem Zauberstab auf Ginny zu. Hermine schubste sie grob aus dem Weg und Ginny flog durch den Raum, stieß gegen ihre Tasche und fiel auf die Knie.

Hermine schrie auf und Harry griff Dracos Arm, um ihn zurückzuzerren.

"Was zum Teufel tust du? Nicht! Du machst es nur schlimmer, Draco!"

Draco knurrte wütend. "Dann tu etwas, Harry! Sieh dich doch an, du kannst kaum aufrecht stehen! Sie hat dir das angetan!"

Harry wollte gerade antworten, als Hermine sprach. "Warum ist Harrys Umhang in deiner Tasche, Ginny?"

Harry sah auf den Boden und erblickte den seidigen Stoff. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und er starrte Ginny an. "Du hast den Umhang meines Vaters gestohlen?"

Ginny kam wieder auf die Beine. "Ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen, Harry. Ich habe ihn… mir ausgeborgt."

"Das ist Schwachsinn! Du hast meinen Umhang gestohlen!" Harry versuchte aufzustehen, doch er hatte nicht viel Erfolg. Draco nahm seine Hand um ihm zu helfen.. Er schwankte und Draco hielt ihn fest.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du an meine Sachen gegangen bist, Ginny! Warum hast du mich nicht gefragt? Was hast du sonst noch genommen?"

Ginnys Unterlippe zitterte und sie knete nervös ihre Hände. Oh… dass war nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Harry schien fuchsteufelswild zu sein.

"Harry, es tut mir soo Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht nerven und ich habe ihn einfach gesehen und wollte ihn ausprobieren. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du solch einen Umhang hast. Bitte… es tut mir Leid." Sie ging nervös auf ihn zu, ihre Hände vor sich ausgestreckt. "Bitte, sei nicht sauer." Tränen liefen Ginnys Gesicht hinab und Harrys Wut löste sich auf. Er konnte noch nie gut mit Tränen umgehen.

Draco hatte dieses Problem jedoch nicht.

"Ist das dein Feuerblitz?"

Er ließ Harrys Arm los und schritt zur Tasche hinüber. Er streckte die Hand aus, um sie aufzuheben, doch Ginny kam ihn zuvor.

"Das ist meine! Fass meine Sachen nicht an!"

"Das ist Harrys Feuerblitz! Du bist eine verdammte Diebin!"

"Verpiss dich, Malfoy!"

Hermine mischte sich ein. "Accio Ginnys Tasche!" Die Tasche flog den Beiden aus den Händen und in Hermines.

Ginny rannte auf sie zu, als Hermine in die Tasche klickte. Sie sah die Tüte mit den Pillen und ihr Gesicht verzog sich.

"Ginny, ich kann es nicht glau-"

"AAAARRGGHHHHHH!"

Hermine, Ginny und Draco wirbelten herum, um Harry anzustarren, welcher sich plötzlich vor Schmerz krümmte. Er stolperte vorwärts und fiel beinahe kopfüber auf den harten Boden, doch Draco war rechtzeitig zu ihm hinüber geeilt und fing ihn auf.

"Harry?"

Die Badtür wurde aufgestoßen und Ron stürmte in den Raum, Neville auf seinen Fersen. Sie blieben abrupt stehen, als sie Draco sahen.

Ron war der Erste, der reagierte. "Was um Teufel machst du hier, Malfoy? Was ist hier los?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco. "Geh von ihm weg, Malfoy!"

Ginny schrie, "Malfoy verletzt ihn, Ron! Tu etwas!"

Ron brauchte keinen weiteren Antrieb. Er rannte los, griff Dracos Arm und zog ihn von Harry weg. Harry fiel mit einem Klatschen zu Boden und stöhnte. Draco stieß Ron von sich, welcher gegen den Schreibtisch fiel. Pergamentrollen fielen herunter und Tintenfässer kippten über und verbreiteten schwarze Flecken auf dem Tisch.

"Du dämliches Arschloch! Ich helfe ihm, du Idiot!"

Ron hörte ihm nicht zu und schoss einen roten Lichtblitz auf Malfoy ab, welcher auswich. Der Zauber knallte gegen das Himmelbett und das Holz splitterte. Es sank ein Stück ab.

"RON! NEIN!" Hermine rannte vorwärts und stolperte über die Tasche, die sie fallen gelassen hatte. Sie landete hart ihm den Boden, ihre Hände brannten von dem Schmerz des Aufpralls.

Malfoy wirbelte herum und schickte einen Zauber auf den Rotschopf. Er verfehlte ihn um wenige Zentimeter und Ron brüllte, "Du Penner!"

Neville sprang aus dem Weg, als das rote Licht über seinem Kopf hinweg schoss und hielt sich and er Wand fest. Er richtete sich auf und schrie, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Rons, Dracos, Ginnys und Hermines Zauberstäbe flogen ihren Besitzern aus den Händen und in Nevilles ausgestreckte. Ron und Draco schrieen zornig auf.

Draco erreichte Neville zuerst und schubste ihn grob. "Gib mir meinen Zauberstab!"

Neville war beinahe so groß wie Draco und wich nicht von der Stelle. "NEIN! Nicht bevor ihr alle damit aufhört! Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich?"

Draco griff Nevilles Hand, aber Ron war in diesem Moment bei ihnen angekommen. Er zog Draco zurück und schlug diesen ins Gesicht. Draco taumelte, Blut strömte aus seiner Lippe. Er spuckte Blut auf den Boden und verengte seine Augen.

Er langte vor und schlug Ron auf die Nase. Ron heulte auf und legte seine Hand über das schmerzende Organ, Blut lief an seinen Fingern hinab. Er verzog das Gesicht und zog seine Hand weg. Sein Blut tropfte auf den Teppich.

"Ich werde dich töten, Malfoy!"

Die zwei Teenager gingen aufeinander los und das Chaos brach aus.

Neville wurde zu Boden geschlagen, durch das folgende Gewirr aus fliegenden Fäusten, tretenden Beinen und beißenden Zähnen. Alle Zauberstäbe flogen durch die Luft und rollten auf dem Boden davon. Hermine schaffte es auf die Beine zu kommen, nur um von Rons Ellenbogen am Hinterkopf getroffen zu werden. Sie schrie vor Schmerz aus und fiel mit dem Kopf auf den nun zerbrochenen Tisch. Ihr Körper wurde schlaff.

Ginny starrte Hermines bewusstlose Gestalt an, war jedoch von Harry abgelenkt, welcher sich auf dem Boden krümmte. Sie rannte zu ihm und kniete sich hin.

"Harry! Harry! Was ist los? Oh, Merlin! Was passiert hier?"

Harry war schweißgebadet und er biss vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammen. "Ginny… fuckk!! Oh, mach, dass es aufhört! Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich verbrenne!" Er keuchte schmerzvoll auf und zuckte, Ginny dabei fast schlagend.

Ginny fuhr mit der Hand über seine schwitzige Stirn. Erschrocken zog sie sie zurück, er verbrannte! Sie konnte beinahe den Dampf sehen, der aus seinen Poren trat. Was ging hier vor? Sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, was bei dem ganzen Aufruhr im Raum jedoch nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Niemand hätte sie hören können.

"Harry? Ist es der Entzug? Brauchst du mehr Drogen? Ich kann dir helfen! Lass mich dir nur helfen! Bitte!"

Harry stöhnte vor Qual, seine Gesichtszüge zuckten schmerzend und ließen ihn beinahe unmenschlich aussehen. Er griff Ginnys Hand und drückte se so stark, dass ihre Knochen knackten. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf.

"B-Bitte, Ginny. Bitteeee… mach, dass es aufhört. Ohhhhhh…!"

Tränen liefen aus Harrys Augen und er keuchte schluchzend.

Ginny wartete nicht länger. Sie griff ihre Tasche und zog sie zu sich herüber. Dann nahm sie das Tütchen mit den Pillen heraus und schüttete sie auf ihre Hand Sie hielt Harrys Kopf fest, aber er zuckte und wandte sich so sehr, dass sie ihn nicht stillhalten konnte. Sie sprang auf ihn und nagelte ihn mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht auf dem Boden fest.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Malfoy und Ron, welche sich immer noch prügelten. Neville versuchte Hermine zu helfen, die eine eklige Beule am Hinterkopf hatte. Sie setzte sich auf und Neville fand einen Zauberstab, um sie zu heilen. Es schien ihrer zu sein.

Ein lauter Schrei von Harry und sein wildes Krümmen zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zurück. Sie drückte ihn so fest sie konnte hinunter, um ihn still zu halten und drückte die Pillen gegen seine Lippen, um seinen Mund zu öffnen.

Er keuchte hörbar auf, als ein weiterer Schmerzanfall durch seinen Körper fuhr und die Pillen rutschten seine Kehle hinab. Ginny hatte keine Ahnung wie viele sie benutzt hatte, betet jedoch, dass es genug waren, um ihm zu helfen und zu wenige, um ihn zu töten.

Harrys Augen waren so fest verschlossen, dass Ginny hätte schwören können, dass seine Wimpern abknicken würden. Harrys Zähne knirschten und Ginny hoffte, dass er die Pillen geschluckt hatte.

Ein lautes Krachen brachte sie dazu aufzuschauen und Harry zuckte wild. Ginny flog von ihm hinunter und landete auf dem Fußboden. Die restlichen Pillen flogen in alle Richtungen davon. Hermine war endlich wieder auf den Beinen und hatte Ron und Draco versteinert. Ron war dadurch in Harrys Vitrine gefallen und der Ungarische Hornschwanz Miniaturdrache blies Feuer in Rons Haar, es dadurch versengend.

Hermine hatte Ginnys Zauberstab fest in der Hand und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Dann erinnerte sie sch an Harry und wandte sich schnell zu diesem und Ginny um. Harry lag komplett regungslos auf dem Boden aufgestreckt.

Hermine rannte auf sie zu und kniete sich neben Harry. "Harry? Harry!" Sie rüttelte ihn grob, doch er blieb reglos. Sie sah zu Ginny. "Was ist passiert, Ginny? Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?"

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann jammerte sie, "Hermine. I-Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen! Ich wollte ihm nur helfen. Er wollte diese Pillen so sehr und Justin war ein Arschloch und Harry brauchte sie! Ich wollte nur, dass er mich wieder liebt, Hermine! Weißt du nicht, wie sich das anfühlt? Ich würde alle tun, um ihn zurückzubekommen!" Sie brach in heftiges Schluchzen aus.

Neville stand hinter den beiden Mädchen. Er hockte sich hin und tätschelte dem verstörten Mädchen unbeholfen auf die Schulter. Ginny drehte sich zu ihm und weinte sich an seiner Robe aus. Neville sah über ihre Schulter und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als ob er Hermine fragen wollte, 'Was jetzt?'.

"Wir müssen ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen. Er braucht Hilfe."

Die Tür zu Harrys Raum sprang auf und Professor McGonagall marschierte herein, halb Gryffindor hinter sich.

"Meine Güte! Was ist hier los? Ich konnte die Schreie bis zur Fetten Dame hören!" Minerva blickte sich im Raum um und starrte das Chaos an. Ihre Augen landeten auf Malfoy, welcher versteinert unter dem zerbrochenen Tisch lag.

"Ist das Mr Malfoy? Was tut er hier?"

Neville antwortete, "Nun, Professor, das ist eine lange Geschichte." Er sah zu Hermine. "Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, wie diese Geschichte geht." Er lächelte Minerva verlegen an, welche ihn finster anblickte.

"Jemand erzählt mir sofort, was hier passiert ist!" Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Ron und Draco. Die Beiden regten sich langsam. Ron rieb sich den Hinterkopf und stöhnte laut auf.

"Bloody Hell, Hermine! Du hättest mich nicht versteinern müssen. Es hätte gerecht, wenn du diesen Schwachkopf, Malfoy, verhext hättest."

"Halt deine Fresse, Weasley! Du kannst von Glück reden, dass deine Freundin dir den Arsch gerettet hat!"

Ron wirbelte zu Malfoy herum und sprang auf die Beine. Er stürzte sofort kopfüber auf Malfoy zu.

Und sie bildeten erneut eine verhedderte Menge aus Armen und Beinen.

"DAS REICHT!"

Minerva marschierte hinüber zu den zwei Jungen und zog Ron an dessen Robe zurück. Sie griff Draco Arm und zog diesen ebenso weg.

"Draco Malfoy, ich bin entsetzt über Ihr Benehmen! Sie sind Schulsprecher. Warum oder wie Sie in den Gryffindor Turm gelangt sind, muss ich noch verstehen, aber seien Sie sicher, dass Professor Snape davon hören wird. Kehren Sie sofort in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ich werde bald mit Ihnen und mit Professor Snape sprechen. Gehen Sie!" Sie deutete auf die Tür.

Draco lächelte sie spöttisch an. "Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab zurück. Ihre Gryffindorks haben ihn gestohlen. Und dann meine Person angegriffen. Ich verlange Gerechtigkeit."

Minerva verdrehte die Augen. "Ersparen Sie mir die Theatralik, Malfoy! Gehen Sie einfach. Und waschen Sie sich."

Draco schnaubte und Neville ging auf ihn zu, um ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückzugeben. Draco griff ihn ihm aus der Hand.

"Nächstes Mal werde ich deine Ei-"

"Mister Malfoy!"

"Schön, ich gehe." Seine Augen ruhten auf Harry. "Was ist mit Harry?"

Minerva sah Harry auf dem Boden liegen. Sie erblasste merklich und eilte auf ihn zu.

"Warum ist Potter bewusstlos? Was ist passiert?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und begann ihn nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen. "Miss Granger?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Er war heute Morgen high und dann hat er begonnen vor Schmerz zu Schreien. Es sind die Entzugserscheinungen, oder?"

Minerva ließ ihren Stab sinken. Sie hatte einen entsetzen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Benachrichtigen Sie sofort Madam Pomfrey. Sagen Sie ihr, dass wir Mr Potter sofort zu ihr bringen werden."

Ginny sprach nun. "Was ist los mit ihm, Professor?"

"Tun Sie einfach was ich gesagt habe!"

Ginny schrumpfte aufgrund der Ermahnung zusammen. Sie stand auf und stieß gegen Hermine, welche sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. Hermine warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Ginny starrte trotzig zurück, ihr tränenreiches, verzweifeltes Geständnis beinahe vergessend.

Hermine lief aus Harrys Zimmer und drängelte sich durch die neugierige Schülermasse. Colin und Dennis schienen kurz davor ihre Kleidung zu zerreißen, als sie Harry ausgestreckt auf dem Boden liegen sahen.

"Er ist okay, oder? Er… hat nicht versucht wieder jemanden zu töten, nicht wahr?" Colins Augen waren glänzten und er schien den Tränen nahe. "Sie bringen ihn nicht nach Askaban, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was los ist, Colin. Aber wir finden es besser heraus."

Hermine eilte aus dem Raum.

-

Pansy stand vor Professor Snapes Räumlichkeiten. Sie wusste, dass er bald herauskommen würde, um zeitig zu frühstücken. Er vermied so viele Schüler wie möglich an den Wochenende, außer er brummte ihnen Strafarbeiten auf. Er genoss das immens.

Sie atmete tief durch und setzte einen hysterischen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Dann ging sie auf die Tür zu und klopfte laut. Nervös wartete Pansy und wiederholte still die Worte die sie für diesen Moment geübt hatte.

Severus öffnete die Tür mit dem Ausdruck eines Vollstreckers. Er erstarrte, als er Pansy sah, welche heftig atmete. Er öffnete den Mund um sie über sein Missvergnügen ihres Auftauchens zu informieren, doch Pansy kam ihn zuvor.

"Oh, Professor Snape! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll! Ich denke… ich denke… ich bekomme vielleicht… ein Baby!"

Severus blinzelte. Und blinzelte nochmals. "Und Sie erzählen mir das, weil…?"

"Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Professor. Bitte!" Sie lehnte sich dramatisch gegen ihn, was ihn dazu brachte, augenblicklich zurückzuweichen.

"Miss Parkinson! Sie müssen darüber mit Madam Pomfrey sprechen. Ich bin sicherlich nicht derjenige, der sich mit diesem… Problem befassen sollte."

"Oh, nein! Ich kann nicht! Diese Kuh von einer Krankenschwester! Die ganze Schule würde es erfahren! Ich möchte mit meiner Mutter reden, bitte. Ich muss mit ihr nur schnell über den Kamin sprechen, Professor. Sie wird es mir sofort sagen können."

Pansy zog eine Phiole aus ihrer Tasche, deren Inhalt verdächtig nach Urin aussah.

"Sie möchten meinen Kamin benutzen?"

"Ja, für einen winzigen Moment. Ich verspreche, es dauert nicht lange, Professor. Ich muss es unbedingt wissen. Wenn ich schwanger mit Dracos Kind sein würde, dann würde dieser wieder zu sich kommen müssen und es gäbe keine… Ablenkungen mehr. Und wir könnten… wieder richtig zusammen sein."

Sie lächelte innerlich, während sie Severus' Reaktion beobachtete. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Nerv getroffen hatte, als sich die Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters kurz aufhellten, doch einen Moment später wieder eisig wurden.

"Nur für einen Moment, Professor. Ich werde niemanden sagen, dass sie mich gelassen haben. Ohnehin würde mir niemand glauben, wenn ich es täte."

Severus schritt zurück und ließ Pansy in den Raum. Er deutete wortlos auf den Kamin.

"Ich werde dann gehen. Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich. Ich werde wissen, falls Sie durch den Kamin reisen. Ich schlage vor, Sie finden nicht heraus, woher ich das wissen werde. Nur dass Sie es wissen, Sie werden viel mehr Sorgen haben, als nur eine Teenager Schwangerschaft."

"Vielen Dank, Professor. Wenn es ein Junge wird, benenne ich ihn nach Ihnen."

Severus blickte sie finster an und schwebte mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung hinaus. Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu.

Pansy eilte auf den Kamin zu und steckte ihre Hand in die Schale neben dem Flohpulver. Sie warf es hinein und sah sich verstohlen um.

"Narzissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor."

Sie wartete einige Momente ungeduldig und dann erschien ein blonder Kopf in den Flammen.

"Ja?"

"Mrs Malfoy. Ich bin es, Pansy. Ich muss mit dir reden."

"Ja, was gibt es Pansy?"

"Es ist Draco. Er nimmt wieder Drogen. Du musst ihn in eine Entzugsklinik bringen."

-

Draco stürmte in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl es Sonntagvormittag war, hielten sich kaum Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Draco war glücklich darüber. Der Anblick von ihm, mit dem Gesicht und Shirt voller Blut und mit seinen abstehenden Haaren, hätte sie zu Tode erschreckt.

Als er in seinem Zimmer war, zog er seine Kleidung aus und warf sie mit wachsender Wut auf den Boden.

"Fucking Wiesel! Alle beide! Das ist nicht vorbei, noch lange nicht! Sie denken, sie können tun, was immer sie wollen? Und die Wieselschlampe! Klaut Harrys Sachen und gibt ihm Drogen! Was zum Teufel denkt sie sich dabei? Ist sie verrückt?"

Er stürmte in sein Bad und knallte die Tür so stark zu, dass der Raum erbebte. Er sah immer noch den unbeweglichen Harry auf dem Boden liegen. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war. Dieser dämliche Weasley hatte ihn mit diesem dummen Kampf abgelenkt. Harry brauchte ihn und er hatte sich wie ein gewöhnlicher Muggle geprügelt. Was ist das mit Gryffindors und ihren Prügeleien?

McGonagall war bekloppt, wenn sie dachte, dass er einfach herumsitzen und warte würde, bis sie ihn bei Severus anschwärzte. Er wusste, dass Severus ihn dafür töten würde bei Harry in Gryffindor gewesen zu sein. Aber wenigstens war er nicht allein dort gewesen und Severus konnte sie nicht beschuldigen Sex gehabt zu haben. Aber er freute sich nicht über das, was sein Pate dazu zu sagen hatte.

Nachdem er geduscht war, trat Draco heraus und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Er begutachtete seine Zähne, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser Trampel keinen von ihnen abgebrochen hatte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich und heilte jede sichtbare Verletzung. Dann nahm er seine Zahnbürste und putzte das Blut weg, das noch an seinen Zähnen klebte.

Er ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich saubere Kleidung an. Ihm begann schwindelig zu werden, als er sein Shirt überzog, doch er dachte sich nichts dabei. Er schätzte, er wäre nur hungrig. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?

Draco beugte sich vor, um seine Hose anzuziehen und der Raum begann sich zu drehen. Er versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren und sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, doch er hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Füße zu bewegen. Er bemerkte, dass seine Hände zitterten, doch er konnte es nicht stoppen.

"Was zum…?"

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kopf. Er schrie auf und fasste sich mit den Händen an den Kopf. Es fühlte sich an wie der Cruciatus Fluch. Er stolperte vorwärts und sah, dass die Wände zu schmelzen begannen. Sie sahen aus wie lange Klumpen aus schwarzer Schmiere.

Draco brüllte vor Angst und der Boden sackte ab. Er schwankte und zwang sich auf die Tür zuzugehen. Ein weiterer Schmerzstich durchfuhr ihn und Draco schrie qualvoll auf.

"MERLIN! FUCK!"

Er fiel vor und traf mit dem Kopf gegen die Kante des Frisiertischs. Blut lief aus der Wunde und besudelte sein sauberes Shirt nochmals.

Er lag stöhnend auf dem Boden, benommen und verwirrt. Ihm war schwindelig und schlecht, war jedoch entschlossen aufzustehen. Was war los mit ihm? Das fühlte sich nicht so an wie sonst, als er mit Harry high wurde. Das war falsch und komplett beängstigend.

Er zog sich auf die Hände und Knie und bemerkte, wie sein Blut auf den Teppich tropfte. Der Anblick des Blutes drehte ihm den Magen um, denn in der nächsten Sekunde übergab er sich.

Draco hatte schon immer einen schwachen Magen gehabt. Er trank nicht mal viel, da sein Magen nicht viel vertrag. Er übergab sich auch, wenn er aufgeregt war. Das war sicherlich der Fall.

Draco fühlte sein Herz viel zu schnell rasen. Etwas war definitiv nicht richtig und er musste Hilfe bekommen. Er kroch so gut er konnte zu seiner Zimmertür, zog sich daran hoch und schaffte es die Tür zu öffnen. Seine Hose war durchweicht von dem Erbrochenen durch das er gerade gekrochen war, doch es war ihm scheißegal.

In dem Korridor lehnte er sich an die Wand und hielt sich krampfhaft daran fest, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge.

Der Boden verschwand immer wieder und seltsame Dinge erschienen in seinem Kopf.

Seltsame, schreckliche Dinge.

Draco kämpfte sich hinaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Robe war befleckt mit Erbrochenem und dem Blut von seiner Kopfwunde.

Bitte lass irgendjemanden da sein…

Er wandte sich zur Tür und hörte, dass jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Merlin sei Dank.

Mein Verstand muss mich einen Streich spielen. Ist das… meine Mutter?

"Mutter…", krächzte er.

Ein lauter Schrei fuhr durch seine Ohren und Draco fiel zu Boden.

-

Harry erwachte, als er Dracos laute Stimme hörte. "Ich verlange, dass Sie es mich nehmen lassen!"

Harrys Kopf wirbelte herum und er sah sich um. Er war im Krankenflügel. Schon wieder.

Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und bemerkte, dass er kein Shirt anhatte. Ein Stück Pergament schwebte über seinem Kopf und seltsame Schreibereien erschienen auf dem Papier. Er seufzte. Was war passiert, dass er schon wieder hier gelandet war?

Draco schrie wieder, "Wo ist Professor Snape? Kommt er zurück oder nicht?"

Eine murmelnde Stimme antwortete, doch Harry konnte nicht sehen zu wem sie gehörte. Vielleicht Madam Pomfrey. Warum war Draco ihm Krankenflügel?

Er stieg aus dem Bett und ging auf Draco zu.

"Draco?", sagte Harry und knallte gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Er fiel zurück und hielt sich die Nase.

"Bloody Hell! Was zum Teufel ist das?"

Draco setzte sich auf, seine Augen waren auf Harry fixiert. "Harry, es ist okay. Komm nicht näher. Du bist hinter einem Schutzschirm."

Harry streckte die Hand aus und fühlte die magische Barriere unter seinen Finger vibrieren.

"Was bin ich hier? Warum bist du hier?"

Draco stand auf, ging auf die Barriere zu und schaute vorsichtig zum Eingang.

"Pass auf, Harry. Ich habe eine Überdosis Drogen in meinem Körper. Zumindest sagen Pomfrey und Snape das. Ich habe keine Drogen genommen! Ich weiß nicht von was sie schwafeln. Aber merk dir meine Worte, Weasley steckt dahinter. Sie und Pansy!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. "Ginny! Sie hat mir das angetan, oder? Sie war letzte Nacht in meinem Zimmer. Sie hat mich verhext, glaube ich. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht, was danach passiert ist. Der Tag war wirklich seltsam." Er sah zu Draco. "Du kamst in meinen Raum. Du und Hermine! Ich erinnere mich daran. Ginny! Sie hat meinem Umhang genommen und dann habe ich den schlimmsten Schmerz erlebt, den man sich vorstellen kann. Und ab da an, erinnere ich mich an gar nichts mehr."

Draco nickte. "Weasley hat dir letzte Nacht Drogen gegeben, Harry. Ich weiß, dass sie es war. Sie versuchte diesem Hufflepuff, Justin, die Schuld zu geben. Aber der hat nicht den Mut dazu. Sie hatte deine Sachen geklaut, aber sie sagte nie warum."

Harry sah sich um, fühlte nach dem Schutzschild. "Warum bin ich hier hinter? Was ist passiert?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Du warst hier, als ich gekommen bin. Die Lehrer sind jedoch alle frustriert deswegen. McGonagall sah aus, als hätte sie ihre eigene Unterhose geschluckt." Er sah zurück zur Tür und dann wieder zu Harry. "Ich werde sie mich hier nicht wegbringen lassen. Meine Mutter ist hier."

Harry sah ihn daraufhin ernst an. "Warum ist sie hier? Was meinst du mit 'wegbringen'?"

"Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit es dir letzte Nacht zu sagen. Aber Pansy hat ihr erzählt, dass ich Drogen nehme. Sie hat mir gedroht, mich in eine Entzugsklinik zu stecken. Doch dann hat Pansy diese ganze Heiratsfarce vorgeschlagen, um mich an sie gebunden zu halten. Mutter hat zugestimmt, sagte aber, dass wenn ich wieder Drogen nehme, sie mich von der Schule nehmen wird. Ich weiß, dass es kein Zufall ist. Weasley hat uns letzte Nacht gesehen und jetzt hab ich eine Überdosis von Drogen, die ich nicht einmal berührt habe! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Pansy so dämlich ist. Sie weiß, dass ich sie hier nach töten werde."

"Also hat Ginny mir auch Drogen gegeben? Wofür? Ich werde nicht zum Entzug geschickt, oder? Niemand ist genug um mich besorgt, um mich dorthin zu bringen."

"Wer weiß, was sich diese Schlampe dabei denkt! Oh, sie kann von mir noch was erwarten! Sie und ihr dämlicher Wichser von einem Bruder!"

Stimmen kamen vom Korridor und Draco formte stumm mit den Lippen, 'Ich liebe dich', bevor er zurück in sein Bett hastete.

Harry hob die Hand an die Barriere, als ob er Draco berühren wollte. Dann ging er zurück zu seinem Bett und lauschte.

Severus betrat den Krankenflügel mit Narzissa auf seinen Fersen.

"Ich will, dass er sofort entlassen wird, Severus. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich hinhältst. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!"

Severus schien genervt, wandte sich jedoch zu ihr um. "Ja, Narzissa. Wir beide sahen Draco sich auf dem Boden windend in einer würdelosen Weise. Aber Dracos Beharren auf seine Unschuld sind sehr… faszinierend. Ebenso wir dein plötzliches Auftauchen im Schloss mit vertraulichem Wissen über den Drogenmissbrauch deines Sohnes."

Narzissa hob ihren Kopf an und fixierte Severus mit einem überheblichen Blick. "Es ist mir sicherlich erlaubt, meinen Sohn zu sehen, wenn ich es wünsche, Severus! Und verzeihe mir, wenn ich den Worten meines siebzehnjährigen Sohnes nicht vertraue, dass er keine Drogen mehr nehmen würde! Er ist offensichtlich von negativen Leuten hier beeinflusst und ich will, dass er sofort entlassen wird!"

"Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen, Mutter! Ich habe nichts getan! Wird man mir den Trank geben, oder nicht?"

Harry sah zu, wie Severus eine Phiole aus seiner Robe zog. Draco streckte die Hand danach aus, doch Narzissa griff sie aus Severus' Hand. Beide blickten sie finster an.

"Gib sie mir, Mutter! Ich werde beweisen, dass ich nicht lüge! Ich habe keine Drogen genommen! Es ist mir egal, was der Drogentest ergeben hat! Wenn sie in meinem Körper sind, dann hat sie mir jemand eingeflösst. Es war entweder Pansy oder Weasley!"

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. "Warum würde eine Weasley dir Drogen geben, Draco? Das ist lächerlich. Sie können sich so etwas nicht einmal leisten!"

"Weil sie…" Draco verstummte plötzlich. Narzissa und Severus sahen ihn neugierig an.

"Weil sie, was, Draco?", fragte Severus.

Draco konnte nicht zugeben, dass er ihn Harrys Zimmer gewesen war. Nicht, wenn seine Mutter hier war. Er schätzte, dass Severus es von McGonagall schon erfahren hatte, aber glücklicherweise hatte der Mann es ihr noch nicht erzählt.

"Vergesst es. Ich weiß, dass es Pansy war! Lass mich das Veritaserum nehmen! Ich beweise, dass ich nichts davon wusste."

Severus sah zu Narzissa, welche die Phiole fest in der Hand hielt. Sie schien einen innerlichen Konflikt auszutragen. Doch dann übergab sie den Trank an Draco.

"Schön, dann nehme ihn. Aber ich werde nicht meine Meinung darüber ändern, dass ich dich von der Schule nehmen werde. Diese Schule hat offensichtlich allen Sinn von Anstand und angemessener Überwachung der Schüler verloren, wenn Drogen hier genauso frei erhältlich sind wie Kürbissaft. Ich werde Hauselfen herordern, um deine Sachen zu packen, Draco. Das ist dein letzter Tag in Hogwarts."

"NEIN! Mutter, bitte tu das nicht!"

Doch Narzissa marschierte mit erhobenem Kopf aus dem Raum.

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich mitnimmt."

Severus und Draco wirbelten herum und starrten den jungen Mann an, welcher mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihnen stand. Beide Männer unterdrückten ein befriedigtes Aufseufzen bei dem deliziösen Anblick.

Dann trat Severus einen Schritt vor. "Mister Potter, gehen Sie zurück in ihr Bett. Das betrifft Sie nicht."

Harry sah Severus an und begann zu lachen. Es ließ Dracos Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Er starrte Harry an und wusste, dass diese Situation nicht gut war. Überhaupt nicht gut.

"Glaub nicht, du kannst ihn mir wegnehmen oder mich hier drin behalten."

Severus rief, "Poppy! Wann bekommen wir Unterstützung von St Mungo?"

Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro geeilt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, dass Harry aufgestanden war. Sie hastete auf ihn zu.

"Mister Potter, bitte. Gehen Sie zurück ins Bett. Ich musste das Schild wirken, um sie selbst und andere Schüler zu schützen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand verletzt wird, nicht?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief, wie ein Vogel, der nach einem Wurm lauscht. Er blickte Madam Pomfrey an.

"Warum nimmt sie Draco mit? Er hat nichts falsch gemacht."

Poppy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Severus. "Ich weiß davon nichts, Mister Potter. Aber Sie müsse sich wirklich hinlegen, okay?"

"SIE NIMMT IHN NICHT MIT!"

Harry streckte die Hand aus und berührte die Barriere. Sie begann stark zu vibrieren und zu erzittern. Jeder konnte die Magie wirbeln und schimmern sehen. Poppy starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er entfernte die Schutzschirme. Vom ganzen Schloss!

Der Boden bebte gewaltig, so sehr, dass Severus beinahe vorn über und auf Draco gefallen wäre, welcher panisch aus dem Bett sprang. Ein großes Stück von der Decke fiel hinunter und traf Madam Pomfrey fast auf den Kopf.

Das Schloss stöhnte aus Protest und die Wände zitterten schrecklich. Etliche Portraits im Krankenflügel schrieen auf, als sie von der Wand fielen und die Rahmen splitterten.

Die Tür flog auf und Minerva rannte herein, gefolgt von Remus, welcher schrecklich aussah, und Hermine. Sie alle versuchten auf den Beiden zu bleiben, als Harry das gesamte Schloss zum Beben brachte.

Durch das ganze Schloss halten Schreie, als die Schüler nach Schutz suchten. Portraits, Rüstungen und Steinbrocken der Schlossdecke fielen hinunter. Selbst der Kerker bebte und das Wasser des Schwarzen Sees schwappte gegen die Mauern. Die Slytherins waren verängstigt und eine Massenflucht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum begann.

Über den Krawall schrie Poppy, "Wir müssen ihn beruhigen! Worüber regt er sich so auf?"

Severus deutete auf Draco. "Er denkt, dass Draco die Schule verlässt."

Minerva, welche es geschafft hatte zu ihnen hinüber zu kommen, zog Draco am Arm. "Nun, steh nicht einfach nur da, Junge! Geh rüber und tu etwas!" Sie schubste ihn in Harrys Richtung. Remus war geschockt von Minervas Handlung. Es bewies, wie entnervt die normalerweise stoische Hexe wirklich war.

Draco kämpfte sich seinen Weg zu Harry, welcher bei Dracos Anblick grinste.

"Harry! Hör auf! Was tust du? Du wirst uns alle umbringen! Ich geh nirgendwohin, du Schwachkopf! Ich habe es dir doch vor einer Minute gesagt! Vertraust du mir immer noch nicht?"

Harry richtete den Kopf auf, doch das Schloss bebte noch gewaltiger als vorher. "Warum sollte ich dir nicht vertrauen, Draco? Hast du irgendetwas gemacht?"

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Harry schien nicht einmal zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Er redete, als würden sie über ein Zaubertrankrezept diskutieren.

"Harry, hör auf das Schloss zu erschüttern! Lass dir Schutzschirme los oder was immer du tust!"

Harry sah in Dracos Augen und Draco versuchte zu Lächeln. Innerlich war er schrecklich verwirrt und frustriert. Er hatte keine Ahnung was mit Harry jetzt los war. Waren sie den Dämon nicht losgeworden? Jetzt war er ganz verrückt geworden.

Harry lächelte zurück und lies die Hände sinken. "Kann ich jetzt hier hinter hervorkommen?", fragte er eifrig.

"Ähm… ich weiß nicht, Harry. Aber kannst du aufhören, dass Schloss zum Beben zu bringen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und das Beben hörte von selbst auf. Etliches lautes Krachen war zu hören und mehr als genug Schreie halten durch die Schule. Es klang, nach einem Massenaufruhr.

Hermine ging zaghaft auf Harry zu. "Harry, ich bin es, Hermine."

Harry warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. "Ich weiß wer du bist, Hermine. Ich kenne dich seit sieben Jahren. Warum sieht mich jeder an, als wäre ich wahnsinnig oder so?"

Severus, Remus und Minerva gingen zögernd vor, jeder von ihnen hatte den Zauberstab gezogen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Was tut ihr?"

Remus sprach zuerst. "Harry, erinnerst du dich an das, was wir dir über die Blutvergiftung gesagt haben? Nun, wir denken, dass die Auswirkungen jetzt langsam beginnen. Der Schmerz, den du erfahren hast, war nicht von den Entzugserscheinungen. Deine Freunde dachten, dass es das wäre, aber so ist es nicht. Wir halten dich zu deinem Schutz so lange hinter der Barriere, bis wir herausgefunden haben, was wir tun sollen. Wir haben keine moderne Heilungsmethode dafür gefunden."

"Warum muss ich beschützt werden?"

"Mister Potter, dieses Leiden ist Jahrhunderte alt. Wir kennen die exakten Auswirkungen nicht. Alles was wir wissen ist, dass wir Sie beschützen wollen im Fall, dass Sie sich nicht gut fühlen.", antwortete Professor McGonagall.

Harry lachte wieder. "Nicht gut fühlen? Ich fühl mich die ganze Zeit nicht gut! Woher soll ich den Unterschied wissen?"

Hermine sprach. "Ähm… Hogwarts zu erschüttern, bis es fast auseinander fällt ist ein guter Gradmesser, Harry."

Harry errötete. "Oh… das. Tut mir Leid. Ich schätze, ich wusste nicht, was ich tat."

Draco und Hermine starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Remus Severus zur Seite gezogen.

"Was ist, Lupin? Wir sind mitten in einer Krise, mit Potter im Mittelpunkt, wie immer."

Lupin ignorierte seine abfällige Bemerkung. "Wir haben ein größeres Problem. Nicos ist entkommen."

Severus starrte ihn an und stöhnte dann auf.

-

Narzissa hatte es endlich zurück zu Severus' Räumlichkeiten geschafft. Das Beben des Schlosses war mehr als verstörend gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass das zu ihrer Schulzeit einmal passiert war. Hogwarts ging wirklich vor die Muggles. Sie würde sichergehen, dass Draco die Schule vor dem Morgengrauen verlassen würde.

Sie hatte seine Tür erreicht, als sie realisierte, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie durch seine Schutzschirme kommen sollte. Natürlich war der Mann zweifelsfrei paranoid. Ihr geringes Wissen über Schutzmagie war nicht genug, um durchzukommen. Sie sollte es eigentlich besser wissen. Lucius kümmerte sich gleichsam hingebungsvoll um… Privatsphäre.

Sie würde nicht zum verdammten Krankenflügel zurückgehen. Wirklich! Warum lag die Krankenstation in einem Turm? Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Sie hatte zuviel Würde, um das zu tun. Vielleicht sollte sie nach Slytherin gehen, Dracos Zimmer finden und die Sachen selbst packen. Sie war überraschend gut in solchen Zaubern. Ebenso wie ihre Schwester Andromeda. Bella konnte ums Verrecken nichts einpacken.

Sie schritt auf den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu und würde beinahe von einer Herde verängstigter Schüler umgerannt. Das Grün und Silber war nur ein verschwommener Schleier, doch sie war beschämt, die feige Flucht von Dracos Hauskameraden zu sehen. Sie erkannte die zwei riesigen Gestalten von Crabbe und Goyle überall. Genauso wie deren einfältige Väter.

Sie wagte sich näher an den Gemeinschaftsraum und hörte eine gekannte Stimme.

"Merlin! Das Schloss fällt auseinander und du kommst trotzdem hier runter! Du bist genauso verrückt, wie er!"

Narzissa fragte sich mit wem Pansy redete und wollte gerade ihre Anwesenheit bekannt geben, als sie eine weitere weibliche Stimme hörte.

"Ich bin verrückt? Du hast versucht deinen eigenen Verlobten zu töten! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du ihm nicht soviel geben sollst!"

"Hab ich auch nicht! Ich hab ihm nur drei gegeben! Du hättest mir sagen sollen wie heftig die Wirkung ist! Du hättest Narzissas Gesicht sehen sollen, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und Draco sich auf dem Boden krümmte, wie in eine rollige Schlampe. Snape sah aus, als hätte er Körperflüssigkeiten mit Dumbledore ausgetauscht! Merlin, Weasley! Ich hätte dir niemals zuhören dürfen!"

"Hey! Ich hab dir nicht gesagt, dass du Malfoy vergiften sollst! Ich habe dir nur die Wahrheit über ihn und Harry erzählt. Du musstest das wissen. Er wollte dich nicht heiraten, Pansy! Als Professor Lupin nach Gryffindor gekommen ist, sagte er sie wären ineinander verliebt! Es klang, als würden zusammen durchbrennen oder so! Ich musste das stoppen! Du bist die Einzige, die das versteht."

Pansy schnaubte, nickte jedoch. "Ja, ich weiß Weasley. Ich… wünschte nur, dass würde alles nicht passieren! Draco wird mich töten, wenn seine Mutter mich nicht vorher umbringt. Ich habe jedem in Slytherin erzählt, dass Granger ihn vergiftet hat. Du weiß, sie kam heute in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, als ob er ihr gehörte! Aber wollte Narzissa nicht anlügen, aber ich musste ihn von hier wegkriegen, weg von Potter! Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte! Ich verliere ihn, Ginny. Ich weiß, dass du das verstehst. Ich würde sterben, wenn ich Draco ganz verliere, aber so wird es kommen!"

Ginny berührte das Mädchen vorsichtig am Arm. Pansy zuckte leicht, aber wich nicht zurück.

"Pansy, es wird schwer werden, aber du musst um ihn kämpfen, genauso wie ich um Harry kämpfe. Hermine denkt schon, dass ich Abschaum bin, aber es ist mir egal. Sie liebt meinen Bruder nicht auf dieselbe Weise wie ich Harry liebe. Ihr war es egal, als sie verlassen wurde. Aber mir ist es nicht egal! Es war als ob ein Teil von mir gestorben wäre, als er mit mir Schluss gemacht hat. Da war nichts mehr… nachdem er gegangen ist. Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben."

Pansy sah Ginny an. "Pass auf, Weasley. Ich wollte nichts sagen, aber dir werde es ich erzählen. Du musst dich in Acht nehmen und wegen Snape aufpassen."

"Snape? Warum?"

"Er steht auf Potter, Ginny. Ich habe… ihn mit Potter gesehen. Letzte Nacht, als Potter in seinem Büro war. Snape hat… ihn berührt. Ihn geküsst. Potter war jedoch verhext. Er wusste nicht, was los war oder er würde diese Dinge nicht zugelassen haben."

Ginnys Kiefer klappte herunter. "Was? Ich kann das nicht glauben! Snape hasst Harry! Du musst dich irren!"

Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Ich wollte dich nur warnen. Du kannst dich nicht gegen Snape stellen und gewinnen. Selbst wenn du es Dumbledore erzählen würdest, würde Snape dich wahrscheinlich einfach mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen oder schlimmeres. Komm ihm nicht in die Quere, er ist ein Todesser. Jeder weiß das. Und er will Harry."

Ginny schluckte den riesigen Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hat. "Was soll ich nur tun, Pansy? Du hast Recht, ich kann nicht gegen Snape kämpfen! Er kennt wahrscheinlich mehr Magie als Dumbledore. Ich würde als Toast enden!"

"Aber ich werde es nicht."

Beide Mädchen wirbelten herum, als sie die neue Stimme hörten. Pansy machte sich fast in die Hosen beim Anblick von Narzissa.

"Mrs Malfoy…"

Narzissa erhob ihre Hand. "Überlasst Severus mir."

-

Remus hastete zum Gryffindor Turm. Draco und Hermine hatten beide eine interessante Gesichte zu erzählen gehabt, über eine gewisse junge Rothaarige, dir Drogen in ihrer Tasche hatte. Wie Ginny Weasley an die Drogen gekommen war, interessierte Remus brennend.

Er kam an der Fetten Dame an und sah, dass diese nur noch an den Türscharnieren hing. Sie kreischte schrecklich über ihre missliche Lage, doch Remus war es im Moment egal. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, welcher gefüllt mit aufgeregten Gesprächen der Schüler. Der Ort war ein einziges Durcheinander. Portraits und Möbel lagen überall im Raum herum.

Er sah sich um und erblickte Ron, welcher in einer hitzigen Debatte mit Dean, Neville und Seamus steckte.

Remus ging hinüber zu den jungen Männern. "Ron, wo ist deine Schwester?"

Ron sah nicht im Raum um. "Keine Ahnung. Sie war noch hier, bevor alles drunter und drüber ging. Was war das überhaupt?"

Die anderen drei sahen ihn abwartend an und Remus seufzte. "Es war Harry."

Deans Gesichtsausdruck wurde kalt. "Er hat das getan? Das ganze Schloss erschüttert? Ich habe euch gesagt, er ist gefährlich! Er hat versucht mich zu töten!"

Neville schien verängstigt und Ron starrte geschockt. "Harry war das? Wie hat er das gemacht? Was ist los mit ihm? Ich dachte wir waren… Sie wissen schon… das Ding losgeworden…"

Remus zog Ron von den anderen weg. "Tut mir Leid, Jungs." Sagte er in ihre enttäuschten Gesichter. Er brachte Ron hinaus in den Korridor.

"Schau, Ron. Ich muss wissen, wo Ginny ist. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Weißt du wo sie sein könnte?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Remus. Ich meine, sie hat heute Morgen gefragt, wo du bist. Sie wollte wissen, wo du dich verwandelst und was nicht alles."

Remus erblasste. "Was hast du ihr gesagt?!"

"Ich sagte ihr, dass du es in deinem Büro tust oder vielleicht auch in der Heulenden Hütte. Aber ich habe sie seitdem gesehen, also ist sie nicht in Gefahr vor dir, richtig?"

Remus legte eine Hand auf Rons Schulter. "Danke, Ron. Du warst sehr hilfreich. Wenn du Ginny siehst, behalt sie bei dir. Ich muss sofort mit ihr reden."

"Remus? Steckt sie in Schwierigkeiten? Hat das etwas mit Harry zu tun?"

Remus nickte traurig. "Ginny steckt nicht in Schwierigkeiten, aber sie könnte es sehr schwer für uns gemacht haben, um Harry zu helfen. Wir müssen wirklich einen Weg finden, ihm zu helfen. Er ist sehr krank, Ron. Wir haben euch nicht alles erzählt. Es waren nicht nur der Dämon oder die Drogen, die ihn beeinflussten, es ist die Blutvergiftung, die er hat. Sie manifestiert sich jetzt. Seine Magie wird vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, was er tut. Er könnte vielleicht versuchen sich selbst oder andere Menschen zu verletzen. Er ist ziemlich gefährlich, aber es ist nicht seine Schuld."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Und wie passt Ginny da rein?"

"Ginny hat vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeiten einer Heilung entkommen lassen."

-

Severus betrat erleichtert seine Räumlichkeiten. Dieser Tag schien wieder ein Tag voller Schrecken zu werden. Dracos Überdosis und jetzt verwandelte sich mit Potter in einen jungendlichen Dunklen Lord, den man nicht kontrollieren konnte. Und darüber hinaus schlich Narzissa irgendwo im Schloss herum, bereit seinen Kopf abzuhacken wegen Draco. Streicht das… sie schlich durch seine Tür, da er sie noch nicht geschlossen hatte.

"Severus."

"Bitte, Narzissa. Nicht jetzt. Draco hat die Wahrheit gesprochen. Er wusste nicht, dass er Drogen genommen hatte. Jemand hat ihm welche eingeflösst."

Narzissa nickte. "Ja, ich weiß."

Severus blinzelte. "Du weißt es? Also hast du es arrangiert? Wozu?"

Narzissa schlenderte hinüber zur Couch und setzte sich. "Du bietest mir nicht einmal einen Drink an, Severus? Ich bemerkte, dass dafür keine Zeit war, als ich heute früh hier angekommen bin. Ich schätze es war eine Überraschung, dass ich hier war, als du vom Frühstück zurückkamst."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ging jedoch zu seinem Schrank hinüber, in dem er Brandy aufbewahrte. Er goss ihr ein Glas ein und reichte es ihr. Sie lächelte leicht, nahm es und roch daran.

"Guter Sorte, Lucius' Einfluss?"

"Was willst du Narzissa?

"Ah… lass mich überlegen. Ich will wissen, warum du mir nicht von Draco und… Potter erzählt hast."

Severus stellte langsam die Flasche wieder zurück. "Was meinst du?"

Narzissa nahm einen Schluck. "Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass mein Sohn etwas mit Harry Potter hatte?"

"Warum denkst du, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe? Harry Potter? Du wärst in Panik geraten und wahrscheinlich zum Dunklen Lord mit dieser Information gerannt, welche uns allesamt töten könnte."

Narzissa keifte, "Glaubst du ich wäre so dumm, Severus? Ich habe die Dinge sehr gut in der Hand seit Lucius weg ist! Ich habe es geschafft mich und meinen Sohn am Leben zu erhalten, vielen Dank."

"Bisher! Aber so wie es jetzt ist, wird Draco bei Sonnenaufgang tot sein, wenn Potter seinen Wahnsinn weiterführt. Er hat das ganze Schloss zum Beben gebracht. Was glaubst du, wirst du erreichen, wenn du Draco von der Schule nimmst? Dachtest du wirklich er würde mit dir gehen?"

Narzissa verengte die Augen. "Er ist mein Sohn! Und ja, er wird gehen, wenn ich es ihm befehle! Und ja, ich nehme ihn von der Schule."

"Draco wird dich dafür hassen, Narzissa. Willst du das wirklich?"

"Draco wird dich auch hassen, Severus. Wenn er herausfindet, was du tust."

Severus ließ sein Glas sinken. "Was?"

Narzissa stand auf. "Du weißt genau, worüber ich rede, Severus. Deine kleine Besessenheit von einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor."

Severus bewegte sich so schnell, das er das Glas fallen ließ. Es zerschellte an den kalten Kacheln. Er griff Narzissa fest am Arm.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo du all diese Information herhast, aber ich rate dir, es zu beenden… jetzt."

Narzissa lächelte ihn eiskalt an. "Severus, sind wir nicht ein wenig gereizt? Ich habe kein Interesse Draco diese… Neuigkeit zu unterbreiten."

"Was willst du dann?"

"Ich will nur, dass mein Sohn glücklich ist. Und… du auch."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und Narzissa entzog sich Severus' Griff. "Oh… Severus, Severus. Was du brauchst ich die Berührung von einer Frau."

Der Zaubertrankmeister antwortete höhnisch. "Ich bin wohl kaum interessiert an-"

Narzissa lachte sanft und hielt ihre Hand vor ihre Lippen. "Natürlich nicht, Severus. Du glaubst ich bin für blöd, nicht wahr? Ich bin seit zwanzig Jahren Lucius Malfoys bessere Hälfte. Ich meinte, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Du willst Potter, Severus. Leugne es nicht. Aber lass mich raten, er hasst dich. Du… belegst ihn mit einem Verwirrzauber, wenn ihr allein sein. Oder vielleicht der Imperius? Dann musst du daraufhin sein Gedächtnis verändern, denn er ist, trotz allem, ein Schüler?

"Ich-"

"Shhhh… Severus. Es ist okay. Ich kenne dich seit Jahren. Ich weiß von deinen Vorlieben, schon immer. Ich habe Potter eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich hörte, er sei ein gutaussehender Junge. So wie Sirius es war."

Severus versuchte vor Narzissa zurückzuweichen, doch sie klammerte sich nun an ihn wie eine Teufelsschlinge.

"Du kannst ihn haben, Severus. Ich kann dafür sorgen. Deshalb sind wir Hexen und Zauberer. Wir können das Unmögliche möglich machen."

"Ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht, dass jemand mit mir zusammen ist wegen einen Zauber oder einem Trank.", sagte Severus wütend.

"Du musst irgendwo beginnen, Severus. Lass mich dir helfen. Eine Frau kennt die Wege des Herzen besser." Sie streichelte mit der hand zärtlich über seinen Arm. "Du willst ihn, oder nicht? Lass mich dir einfach helfen."

Severus senkte seinen Kopf. Das Herz raste aufgrund dieser Möglichkeit. Kannte Narzissa einen Weg um Potter seins werden zu lassen? Er hatte Angst davor zu hoffen. Könnte Potter ihn eines Tages wirklich mögen?

Narzissa lächelte ihn an. "Haben wir eine Abmachung, Severus?"

Severus sah zu ihr auf. "Was willst du von mir?"

"Nichts. Dafür sind alte Freunde doch da."

"Du tust das nicht, aus purer Herzenswärme, Narzissa. Du hast keines."

"Ich bin nicht Bella, Severus. Ich habe ein Herz, aber es gehört meinem Sohn. Ich werde ihn beschützen, ob er das will oder nicht. Harry Potter? Ich habe die Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht meines Sohnes gesehen, als ich ihm drohte ihn von der Schule zu nehmen. Ich sehe sie in Pansy und in dem Weasley Mädchen. Und ich sehe sie jetzt in dir. Harry Potter wird uns alle zerstören, Severus. Ich will, dass Draco so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt ist, wenn das passiert. Ich will, dass Draco in Sicherheit ist und du willst, dass Potter dein williger Lover wird. Es ist für beide Seiten ein Gewinn, Severus. Haben wir einen Deal?"

"Ja."

"Ich werde es dir nicht noch einmal sagen, Severus. Harry ist nicht der Richtige für dich."

Beide Slytherins drehten sich zu der Stimme um. Remus stand im Türrahmen.

Narzissa lächelte, "Nun, ich werde euch Jungs alleine lassen." Sie wandte sich um, warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und verschwand mit einem 'Malfoy Manor'.

Severus blickte zu Remus und lächelte spöttisch.

Remus sah ihn an, seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und pure Wut ging von ihm aus.

"Ich nehme mir, was mir gehört, Severus."

Severus sah ihn die eiskalten, bernsteinfarbenen Augen und Angst bebte durch ihn.


	26. Fight Club

Kapitel 25 - Fight Club

Kapitel 25 - Fight Club 

Zu der Zeit, als Severus seinen Zauberstab erreicht hatte, hatte Lupin das Zimmer durchquert und knurrte ihm bedrohlich ins Gesicht.

Aber Severus hatte den ein oder anderen Trick von seinem Dunklen Lord gelernt.

Zum Beispiel wie man um sein Leben kämpfte.

"SECTUMSEMPRA"

Remus fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz und dann nichts mehr.

Er sah hinab auf seinen eigenen Oberkörper und war nicht wirklich überrascht sein eigenes Blut auf den Boden laufen zu sehen. Er sah zu Severus, welcher mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht vor ihm stand.

"Ich sollte dich hier sterben lassen, Lupin, aber ich schätze, dass würde nicht gut auf meinem Lebenslauf aussehen, auch wenn es genug Menschen geben wird, die die Auslöschung von Ungeziefer unterstützen würden."

Remus taumelte leicht und fiel auf ein Knie. Ihm war schwindelig aufgrund des starken Blutverlusts. Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte tief. Er griff schweigend in seine Robe und zog seinen Zauberstab und etwas, dass wie ein Stück Baumrinde aussah, heraus. Er steckte es sich in den Mund und schwank seinen Zauberstab leicht über seine Wunde.

"Severus.", sagte Remus leise. "Ich bin ein Werwolf. Hast du geglaubt, ich kenne keine Möglichkeit mich von aller Art Angriff zu heilen? Ich bin ebenso der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer. Du bist ein Todesser und trotz deines fragwürdigen Rücktritts aus dieser Position, würde ich meine Pflicht vernachlässigen, wenn ich dich jemals unterschätzen würde."

Remus stand auf, dehnte seinen Hals und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Brust. Er blickte Severus scharfsinnig an. "Du jedoch hast mich unterschätzt. Du hast meine Zuneigung für Harry unterschätzt und… ironischer weise, auch meine Zuneigung zu dir."

Severus verengte seine schwarzen Augen und bereute dies sofort.

Remus hatte immer noch seine Werwolfgeschwindigkeit, auch wenn der Vollmond vorbei war. Er traf Severus mit der Faust auf die Brust und ließ den ehemaligen Slytherin durch den Raum und über die Lehne der Couch fliegen.

Severus traf mit dem Kopf auf den harten Boden auf und er sah farbige Sterne um seine Augen flattern. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich, als sich ein Schatten über sein Gesicht legte. Lupin stand über ihm und sah ihn lüstern an.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, Severus. Ich sagte dir, dass Harry nicht für dich bestimmt ist. Und nun planst du mit Narzissa Malfoy." Er lehnte sich über ihn, griff ihn an der Robe und zog ihn daran hoch.

Severus schlug mit der Faust in Remus' Unterleib. Dem Werwolf entkam ein 'Uuff', ließ den Dunkelhaarigen aber nicht los. Remus feuerte einen Zauber ab, doch Severus schaffte es erstaunlicherweise auszuweichen.

Mit einem Aufschrei, stieß Severus Remus so hart er konnte von sich weg und zog seinen Zauberstab. Der Werwolf stand ihm aufrecht gegenüber und hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen Severus erhoben.

Keiner der beiden Männer bewegte sich.

Das einzige Geräusch im Raum war das Knistern des Kaminfeuers. Die Männer hatten schon lange gelernt, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Severus, wenn er bei einem Todesserangriff dabei gewesen war oder wenn er Voldemort gegenüber gestanden hatte, wenn dieser in sehr schlechter Stimmung war. Und Remus, eine gejagte Dunkle Kreatur, hatte sich oft von der klischeehaften, mit Heugabeln bewaffneten Bevölkerung verstecken müssen.

Die Spannung stieg mit jeder Sekunde an. Severus beobachtete Remus felsenfest, er blinzelte nicht einmal. Remus hatte die Augen und Ohren eines Werwolfes und wartete auf jedwedes Zeichen einer Bewegung von seinem Feind; seiner Liebe.

Endlich…

"Er hat dich vergewaltigt, Severus! Das ist nicht real! Er sorgt sich nicht um dich! Er wird sich nie für interessieren!"

"Halt die Klappe, Lupin. Glaubst du, dass _ich_ jemals deine kranken, perversen Gefühle erwidere?"

"Und deine sind es nicht? Er hat dich vergewaltigt und dein Verstand hat es in eine verrückte emotionale Bindung verwandelt! Severus, denk darüber nach! Du hasst Harry, erinnerst du dich?"

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

"Harry geht mich was an, Severus. Ich bin der Einzige, der ihm noch geblieben ist! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn noch mal verletzt!"

"Verletzen? Du denkst, dass ich ihn verletze?"

"Du bestrafst ihn dafür, dass er dich verletzt hat! Du bist verwirrt! Diese eine Tat hat dein Gehirn komplett verdreht! Du hattest nie irgendein Gefühl für Harry außer Hass. Vor dieser Nacht als er dich vergewaltigt hat, hast du dich je für Harry interessiert? Dir war es egal, ob er lebte oder tot war. Du wolltest sicherlich keine Beziehung mit ihm! Er sieht zu sehr wie James aus, und benimmt sich auch zu sehr wie er!"

Severus öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Er war sprachlos.

Remus ging näher auf ihn zu, vorsichtig, um den anderen Mann nicht zu verschrecken.

"Ja, denk darüber nach. Er hat dich verletzt, Severus, aber du wolltest schon lange Intimität in deinem Leben. Du hast jeden von dir ferngehalten, aber Harry ist durchgedrungen. Doch er war nicht er selbst. Es war der Dämon. Es war der Dämon, der ihn das hat tun lassen, Severus. Nicht Harry. Du sehnst dich nach Intimität und du hast dich an die Person gebunden, die sie dir gegeben hat. Aber diese Person ist nicht echt. Er hat Angst vor dir. Er weiß, dass du ihn wegen James hasst. Denkst du wirklich, er wird dich lieben? Glaube nicht, was Narzissa dir erzählt, es wird nicht funktionieren!"

Severus starrte Remus geschockt an. Seine Augen verengten sich. "Verschwinde! Geh… einfach weg, Lupin!" Doch er klang… anders.

"Warum willst du uns keine Chance geben? Es ist nicht so kompliziert!"

"Nein."

Remus kam Severus näher, welcher immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf Remus' Gesicht hielt.

Er hob seine Hand und strich mit den Fingern über Severus' Zauberstab.

"Ich sorge mich um dich, Severus. Ich weiß nicht warum. Du warst jahrelang schrecklich zu mir. Aber ich möchte trotzdem sehen, wo das hinführen kann. Bitte."

"Nein."

Remus atmete tief ein und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er legte einen Arm um Severus, welcher zusammenzuckte und versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch Remus hielt ihn fest.

"Severus, du kannst eine normale, gesunde Beziehung haben. Eine, die dich nicht nach Askaban bringen oder dich entlassen werden lässt." Er lehnte sich nah an das Gesicht des Mannes und atmete den Duft des Zaubertränkemeisters ein. "Lass mich dir zeigen, wie es sein kann. Gib mir eine Chance. Gib uns eine Chance."

Severus stand wie versteinert da und beobachtete, wie Remus ihm immer näher kam. Sein Verstand schrie ihn an, dass er den Werwolf ins Gesicht schlagen sollte, doch seine Hand schien in der Luft erstarrt zu sein.

Tief in seinem Innern, sagte ihm eine kleine, schwache Stimme, dass der Mann Recht hatte. Auf die Vernunft zu hören. Dass Harry… nein… Potter ihn niemals lieben wird. Dass er verletzt werden würde. Dass Potter ihn nie so wollen wird, wie er Draco wollte und vice versa.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Lupins Lippen auf seinen lagen, ihn sanft berührten. Es erschreckte ihn und er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Lupin hielt ihn.

"Bitte.", flüsterte er. "Bitte, Severus… schubs mich nicht wieder weg." Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich habe dich gern. Ich möchte dir zeigen, wie sehr."

Severus bemerkte, dass er aufgehört hatte sich zu wehren. Wann war das passiert? Er keuchte leise aus, als er eine warme Hand unter seiner Robe fühlte. Seine Männlichkeit zeigte augenblicklich Interesse an den Geschehnissen. Sie schwoll groß und hart in Remus' Hand an. Er hörte den Werwolf seufzen und beobachtete mit Schrecken, wie der Mann vor ihm auf die Knie sank.

"Ich würde gerne… wenn du mich lässt, Severus."

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er genickt hatte, doch als er diesen warmen, feuchten Mund um sich fühlte, war es ihm plötzlich egal.

Er blickte hinunter auf den braunen Schopf, welcher sich an seinem Penis vor und zurück bewegte und Severus' Hand strich zögernd durch die braunen Strähnen. Remus entkam ein gedämpftes Stöhnen, als er die starke Hand in seinen Haaren fühlte. Er schloss die Augen, um eine Träne zurückzuhalten, die drohte zu entkommen. Er hatte das so sehr gewollt.

Er hatte Severus so lange schon geliebt, seine Gefühle jedoch versteckt. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass Severus ihm erlauben würde, ihm nahe zu kommen und schon gar nicht, dass Severus seine Zuneigung erwidern würde. Remus war Enttäuschungen gewohnt und er hatte es einfach in seinen vollen Schrank der Dinge, nach denen er sich sein Leben lang gesehnt hat, gesteckt. Er hatte die Beziehung mit Tonks versucht, und auch wenn sie eine wundervolle Frau war, so liebte er sie nicht.

Sie war gut zu ihm gewesen und er hatte versucht alles richtig zu machen, doch seine Gedanken wichen oft zu Männern ab und sein schwarzhaariger Feind füllte seine Träume. Remus war seit ihrer Schulzeit in Severus verliebt gewesen, aber James und Sirius hatten sehr effektiv jede Chance auf eine Beziehung mit dem ruhigen Slytherin vereitelt.

Seine Jungendliebe bei Seite zu schieben war leicht gewesen, bis Remus nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, in dem Jahr als Sirius aus Askaban entkommen war. Neben Severus zu arbeiten war eine sehr schwierige, emotionale Erfahrung für ihn gewesen. Seine unerwiderte Liebe kehrte zurück und Severus' äußerliche Feindseligkeit und seine Hand in seiner Entlassung aus der Lehrerposition war schmerzhaft gewesen.

Und was es noch schlimmer machte, war der Fakt, das nichts davon seine Gefühle minderte.

Als ihm erlaubt wurde, wieder dieses Jahr erneut zurückzukehren um zu unterrichten, hätte er die Stelle beinahe nicht angekommen, da er wusste, dass es eine harte Zeit für ihn werden würde. Aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten, nicht zu arbeiten, auch wenn er Tonks nicht verletzten wollte.

Doch Severus war alles an das er denken konnte. Er wurde unaufmerksam an seinen Wochenendtreffen mit Tonks und nannte oft seine Arbeit als Grund. Er begann ihre Treffen abzusagen, bis Tonks schließlich zu wissen verlangte, was los war. Remus hatte sich schlussendlich von ihr getrennt und ihr erklärt, dass es nicht das richtige für sie war, da er noch einige ungelöste Probleme hatte. Sein Gryffindor Mut hatte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt verlassen, denn er konnte sich nicht überwinden ihr zu sagen, dass er in Severus Snape verliebt war.

Tonks war am Boden zerstört gewesen, aber nahm die Nachricht so gut auf wie sie konnte. Das verdoppelte Remus' Schuldgefühle nochmals. Aber am Ende wusste er, dass es richtig gewesen war, sie gehen zu lassen, damit sie jemanden finden konnte, der sie so liebte, wie sie es verdiente.

Und es befreite ihn, sodass er sich nach einem Mann sehnen konnte, der ihn für immer hassen würde, in der Ungestörtheit seiner eigenen Verzweiflung.

Aber jetzt war er hier auf den Knie und der Mann seiner privaten unerfüllten Hölle erlaubte ihm ihn so zu verwöhnen. Es war mehr als er verkraften konnte. Er hatte diesmal gefragt und Severus hatte es angenommen, hatte sich nicht vor Abscheu von ihm abgewandt. Remus war überzeugt, dass Severus sich bis an sein Lebensende daran erinnern würde.

Remus saugte gierig, seine Zunge tat Dinge, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, wie man sie tat und nahm ihn noch tiefer in sich auf, eine Leistung, die er noch nie vollbracht hatte. Der Lohn, dass Severus sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte und Remus' Haare so fest griff, dass er Strähnen herauszog, ermutigte den Werwolf noch mehr. Er zog Severus näher zu sich, saugte und schluckte und der Schrei, als Severus' mächtiger Höhepunkt ihn erreichte, brachte Remus zu einer tränenreichen Aufnahme seines Samens.

Als Severus aufschrie und in Remus' Mund stieß, weinte der Werwolf. Er nahm jeden einzelnen Tropfen der cremigen Flüssigkeit in sich auf und schluckte sie hungrig, während er Severus fest hielt. Aber die Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herunter wie ein Sturzbach, Er stöhnte, als das große Glied pulsierte und abspritzte und Remus war noch nie so glücklich in seinem Leben gewesen.

Nur, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen durfte, dass Sirius, Peter und James Animagi für ihn geworden waren und dass der Wolfsbanntrank erfunden wurde, lagen höher auf seiner Liste der glücklichsten Momente.

Remus fühlte Severus' letztes Erschaudern und er zog sich langsam von dem erschlaffenden Anhängsel zurück. Er wollte nicht aufblicken aus Angst Severus würde ihn mit Abscheu ansehen, oder schlimmer, mit Reue. Er wischte sich schnell seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht, wich langsam zurück und stand auf.

Severus' Robe raschelte. Offensichtlich zog der Zaubertränkemeister sich wieder ordentlich an. Remus sammelte all seinen Gryffindor Mut zusammen und sah auf. Severus beobachtete ihn mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

Stille regierte und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde fühlte Remus sein Herz mehr zerbrechen. Er gab sich einen Ruck.

"Ich kann noch viel mehr vollbringen. Ich kann dir geben, was du willst, was du brauchst. Lass ihn in Ruhe, Severus. Wenn nicht, werde ich gezwungen sein zu Albus zu gehen. Er wird sich dann darum kümmern und es wird egal sein, was Narzissa Malfoy gedenkt bewerkstelligen zu können."

Severus knurrte, "Drohe mir nicht, Lupin. Das ist kein weiser Schritt. Besonders, wenn…"

Remus stand in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde direkt vor Severus und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen blitzten auf.

"Unterschätze mich nicht schon wieder, Severus. Trotz meiner Gefühle werde ich dich töten, wenn du Harry nochmals verletzt."

Er hob eine Hand und Severus zuckte, seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Remus' Gesicht haltend. Remus lächelte, seine weißen Zähne zeigend.

"Ich will dich jedoch nicht töten. Lieber würde ich deinen Schwanz noch mal schmecken, oder dich ficken, bis du ohnmächtig vor Lust wirst. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung." Seine Hand spielte mit den Strähnen von Severus' Haar. Er zog den Mann zu sich und fuhr mit der Zunge über Severus' Lippen.

"Mmmmmmm… schmeckst du das? Das gehört mir."

Severus entkam ein leises Stöhnen, als die wölfische Zunge seine Lippe berührte. Er konnte seinen eigenen Samen schmecken und sein Penis erwachte erneut. Severus war komplett geschockt über das, was eben passiert ist.

Lupin war in sein Zimmer gekommen, hatte seinen Dunklen Fluch geheilt, seinen Schwanz geleckt, ihm gedroht ihn zu töten und ihm das verlockenste Angebot gemacht. Und das in nur fünf Minuten! Der Mann war ein Rätsel. In einem Moment ist er ein jammernder, feiger Mann, im nächsten ist er stark und mächtig mit der Fähigkeit ihn sprachlos werden und ihn schreiend, wie einen jugendlichen Schuljungen, kommen zu lassen.

Ein total psychotisches, unwürdiges und unberechenbares… wildes Tier. Keiner, der die Regeln befolgt… genauso wie Potter.

Er und Draco hatten nicht die geringste Chance gegen den Gryffindor Charme.

-

Eine große Anzahl Slytherins hatte sich am Eingang der Schule versammelt. Crabbe keuchte schwer und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Goyle lehnte sich gegen die Wand und hielt sich den Kopf.

Nott blickte sie an. "Irgendjemand eine Ahnung, was hier vorgeht? Ich meine, ein Erdbeben? In Schottland? So was passiert verdammt noch mal nicht!"

Crabbe sah verängstigt aus und Goyle schüttelte den Kopf. Nott fuhr fort, "Es muss Salazar sein, der sich in seinem Grab umdreht. Ein Schlammblut in Slytherin!"

Die anderen Slytherins verzogen entsetzt die Gesichter. Goyle stieß sich von der Wand ab. "Und was ist mit Malfoy passiert? Niemand sagt dazu etwas! Diese Erstklässlerin hat rumgestottert, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn."

Notts Kopf wirbelte zu den jüngeren Jahrgängen herum. "Kommt schon! Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Malfoy geschehen?"

Ein Zweitklässler namens Calliope sprach, "Alles, was wir gehört haben waren Schreie. Als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, haben Professor Snape und Mrs Malfoy ihn gerade heraus getragen. Pansy sagte etwas über Granger."

Notts Augen glitzerten mit neuem Interesse. "Was genau hat sie gesagt?"

Calliope zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Crabbe krächzte, "Wo ist Pans überhaupt?"

"Ich bin hier, du Depp." Pansy drängelte sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden durch und warf den jüngeren Schülern, welche nicht aus dem Weg gehen wollten, ärgerliche Blicke zu. Tracy Davis und Daphne Greengrass folgten ihr. "Und seit wann nennst du mich 'Pans', Vinnie?"

Goyle gluckste und Nott machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Hör auf damit! Wir brauchen Antworten! Was ist das mit Granger?"

"Oh, komm schon Theo. Granger taucht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Draco kollabiert plötzlich, getränkt in Kotze. Was glaubst du ist passiert?"

Notts Augen weiteten sich. "Sie hat ihn vergiftet? Mit was? Und warum?"

Pansy verdrehte die Augen. "Kein Gift, aber Drogen. Draco hat eine Überdosis erlitten. Dieselben Drogen, nach denen dieser Schwachkopf, Potter, süchtig ist. Du weißt, dass Granger Draco dafür beschuldigt hat. Alles was Potter zustößt ist immer Dracos Schuld."

Es gab ein lautes Raunen von den zusammengedrängten Schülern.

"Sie kam und beschuldigte ihn, dass er Potter irgendetwas angetan hat…!"

"-hat einen mordlustige Ausstrahlung an sich. Und sie redeten über Slytherins!"

"-dreckiges Schlammblut versuchte Draco zu töten!"

Pansy überblickte die Schülermenge und Entzücken machte sich in ihr breit. Sie sah zurück zu Nott, als dieser ihren Arm berührte. "Ist er im Krankenflügel, Pansy?"

Pansy nickte. "Wahrscheinlich, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Mrs Malfoy ist hier, also denke ich schon."

Nott zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Dann muss es wirklich ernst sein! Wir müssen zu ihm und unserer Unterstützung anbieten, um zu sehen, was wir tun sollen wegen Granger und diesen Gryffindors. Wir werden ihn rächen!"

Pansy sah in die eifrigen Gesichter der jüngeren Schüler. "Ihr wisst, dass diese Kuh Pomfrey uns nicht alle rein lassen wird. Außerdem müssen wir mit Professor Snape reden, um zu erfahren, ob unser Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betretbar ist und was das Beben war."

Sie sah zurück zu Nott. "Kommt schon, ihr geht in den Krankenflügel zu Draco. Geht sicher, dass es ihm gut geht." Sie deutete auf ein paar jüngere Schüler. "Ihr versucht Professor Snape zu finden. Der Rest von uns wird hier warten."

Nott, Crabbe und Goyle gingen auf die Treppen zu und Nott sah zurück auf Pansy. "Kommst du nicht mit? Du lässt doch nicht die Chance sausen, Krankenschwester für Drakie-poo zu spielen."

"Halt die Klappe, Theo! Ich habe ihn nur einmal so genannt, und da waren wir betrunken! Außerdem kümmert sich seine Mutter um ihn. Sie braucht mich dort nicht, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, sich um ihr Baby zu sorgen. " Sie verdrehte dramatisch die Augen und etliche Slytherins kicherten.

Nott sah sie skeptisch an, nickte jedoch. "Schön, wir treffen uns hier draußen wieder, nachdem ihr Snape gefunden habt. Wir berichten dann, was Draco getan haben will."

Die Jungs brachen zum Krankenflügel auf und Pansy wies die jüngeren Schüler an, zu Snapes Büro zu gehen.

"Der Rest von uns wird in der Großen Halle warten. Vielleicht bringen die Elfen etwas zu essen.", sagte Pansy. Die verbliebene Gruppe strömte in die Halle zum Slytherin Tisch.

Pansy zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. Sie wirbelte herum und sah Blaise, welcher hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an und tätschelte seine Hand. Dann sah sie ihn genauer ins Gesicht und ihr Lächeln verschwand.

"Blaise, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hast du gerade erst den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen? Er wurde praktisch überflutet aufgrund des ganzen Bebens!"

Blaise sah kreidebleich aus und es ließ die normalerweise karamellfarbenen Teenager beinahe grau aussehen. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und von dunklen Schatten umgeben.

"Ich… fühl mich nicht so gut, Pansy. Der Raum hat gebebt? Ich glaube ich muss mich hinsetzen."

Pansy nickte und half ihm auf den nächsten Stuhl. Er setzte sich schwerfällig und stöhnte.

"Was ist los? Tut dir etwas weh?"

Blaise hob eine zitternde Hand. "Es ist nicht so, dass irgendetwas wehtut. Ich… fühl mich nur nicht wie ich selbst. Es könnte an den Tränken liegen, die ich immer noch wegen meinem Unfall nehmen muss. Manchmal fühl ich mich deswegen so seltsam."

Pansy zuckte. Aufgrund des Dramas um Draco hatte sie komplett vergessen, dass Blaise beinahe gestorben wäre und daher später zur Schule zurückgekehrt war. Sie fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig, da sie den besten Freund ihres Verlobten vernachlässigt hatte.

"Blaise, es tut mir so leid! I-Ich war in letzter Zeit so abgelenkt. Ich hätte sicher gehen müssen, dass es dir gut geht. Du vergibst mir doch, oder?"

Blaise' Mund verzog sich zu einem zittrigen Grinsen. "Ja, natürlich. Ich weiß, dass du mit Draco wahrscheinlich alle Hände voll zu tun hast. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

"Oh, Blaise. Draco ist im Krankenflügel. Er… ähm… ist krank geworden. Wir denken, dass Granger ihn vergiftet hat oder so. Sie ist heute Morgen in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt und hat verlangt ihn zu sehen."

Blaise starrte sie an. "Granger?? In Slytherin? Sie hat Draco vergiftet? Das glaube ich nicht!"

"Oh… glaub es. Denkst du, sie wäre dazu nicht in der Lage? Diese Gryffindors sind Heuchler und Verrückte! Du weißt, dass Potter drogenabhängig ist, oder? Und glaubst du irgendwer tut oder sagt irgendetwas? Er müsste von der Schule geworfen werden, da er dieses Zeug in die Schule bringt!"

"Nun, das heißt, dass Draco sehr wahrscheinlich von der Schule genommen wird. Seine Mutter wird nicht erfreut sein, dass zu hören."

Pansy lächelte und lehnte sich gegen Blaise. "Ja, ich weiß. Schrecklich, nicht wahr?"

-

"Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert, Draco. Aber es fühlt sich… falsch an. Ich kann Dinge hören, in den Wänden, und ich weiß nicht, ob sie real sind oder nicht. Es ist genauso wie damals, als ich den Basilisken gehört habe und dachte ich würde verrückt werden. Werde ich wieder verrückt, Draco?"

"Du wirst nicht verrückt, Harry. Sie müssen den Werwolf finden, der dir das angetan hat. Lupin hatte ihn gefangen, aber ich weiß nicht, was danach passiert ist. Ich werde ihn finden, Harry. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde ihn finden und er wird sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein."

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und berührte sacht die Barriere. Sie schimmerte und Harry winkte Draco zu sich.

"Komm her."

Draco sah ihn skeptisch an. "Was hast du vor, Potter?" Aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem Grinsen.

Harry lächelte. "Vertrau mir." Er griff Dracos Hand und zog ihn ohne spürbaren Widerstand zu sich. Draco starrte ihn erstaunt an.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Es ist als ob ich die Magie dieses Ortes sehen kann. Alles passt ineinander. Und ich kann es bewegen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich das mache."

"Nun, was immer mit dir los ist, so schlecht ist es nicht. Außer wenn du diesen gesamten Ort zum Beben bringst."

Harry grinste verlegen. "Ja, das tut mir Leid. Ich konnte es nicht wirklich kontrollieren. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich das war." Er zog Draco zu sich und sie setzten sich aufs Bett. "Was, wenn man es nicht heilen kann? Was, wenn… was, wenn wieder jemand verletzt wird? So wie das, was mit Blaise passiert ist."

Draco lehnte sich gegen die Kissen auf dem Bett.

"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Potter. Habe ich dich schon im Stich gelassen? Und sie nennen dich den Retter der Zaubererwelt. Wir kriegen das wieder hin. Außerdem, Granger weiß doch eh alles. Sie wird eine Lösung finden."

Harry lachte leise. "Hermine ist brillant, natürlich. Ich hoffe, sie kann helfen. Es klingt allerdings nicht sehr gewiss."

Draco setzte sich auf und zog Harrys Gesicht zu sich. Er sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Es wird alles gut werden, Harry. Sorge dich nicht darum. Du wirst niemanden mehr verletzen."

Harry starrte zurück in die durchdringenden, silbernen Augen und nickte langsam. Dann hob er eine Hand und strich mit den Fingern über Dracos Kinn und seinen Hals hinunter.

Draco keuchte auf. Harrys sanfte Finger auf seiner Haut schickten elektrische Schläge durch seinen Körper. Es war nicht unangenehm, sondern nur unerwartet. Er erstarrte für einen Moment, als ein Schauer über seine Haut fuhr.

Harry zögerte. "Was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Dementor gesehen."

"Das ist dein Werk, Potter. Sei ruhig und mach das weiter."

Draco konnte die Macht und Magie fühlen, die von Harry ausgingen. Es war als würde eine sich kräuselnde Aura um ihn sein, die Draco sehen konnte. Er stellte sich vor, dass, wenn er sich näher heranlehnen würde, das Summen von Harrys Energie hören könnte.

Harry drückte seine Lippen gegen Dracos und der Verstand des Slytherins setzte aus. Seine Augen rollten in seinen Hinterkopf, als Harrys Zunge nach Einlass verlangte. Draco erfüllte ihm den Wunsch und stöhnte laut auf. Harrys Kuss schickte eine Millionen Schuss durch ihn und er schmolz in Harrys Berührungen. Er wimmerte, als Harry mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe fuhr.

Harry zog sich zurück und Draco keuchte auf, aufgrund der Intensität in Harrys Blick. Er war fasziniert von dem stürmischen Grün. Harry leckte über Dracos Hals und der Blonde erschauderte und klammerte sich an Harrys Schultern. Draco fuhr mit der Hand durch das wilde Haar und zerrte Harry hinunter, sodass dieser auf ihm lag.

Das Geräusch von etlichen Fußpaaren drang in den Krankenflügel und Harry war gezwungen sich von Draco zurückzuziehen und aufzustehen. Draco seufzte genervt und stand ebenfalls vom Bett auf. Er war noch nicht durch die Barriere gegangen, als er einen Schleier aus Grün und Weiß den Krankenflügel betreten sah.

"Draco!", schrie Theo. "Geht es dir gut? Man sagt, dass das Schlammblut dich vergiftet hätte!"

Draco verkrampfte sich beim Anblick seiner Freunde. "Was? Welches Schlammblut?"

Er fühlte es mehr, als dass er es sah, wie auch Harry sich verkrampfte, da die Luft um sich herum sich veränderte.

Theo höhnte, "Granger natürlich! Sie war im Gemeinschaftsraum, erinnerst du dich?"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und knurrte, "Glaubst du wirklich, dass Granger den Mut hätte, mich zu vergiften? Woher hast du diese lächerliche Information?"

Aber Theo sah nicht länger mehr zu Draco. Er hatte gerade Harry bemerkt, welcher hinter Draco stand. Harry beobachtete Theo mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und einem durchtriebenen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Theo blickte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Was ist hier los, Malfoy? Was machen Potter und du?"

"Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten, Nott. Ich denke, ich kann reden mit wem ich will."

Crabbe bellte, "Er könnte auch versuchen dich zu vergiften, Malfoy!"

Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch dann fühlte er, dass sich Harrys Arm um seine Hüfte legte. Er schnurrte beinahe zufrieden, doch erinnerte sich schnell wieder daran, wo er war.

Harrys Stimme schien von den Wänden widerzuhallen. "Wenn es euch allen nichts ausmacht, ich denke, wir werden jetzt gehen."

Draco wirbelte herum, um Harry anzusehen. "Ich kläre das, Potter. Ich brauche keinen Helden."

Harry zwinkerte ihm zu, festigte seinen griff und disapparierte. In Hogwarts.

Der völlig geschockte Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Slytherins beim Anblick von Dracos und Harrys Verschwinden war unbezahlbar. Identische, ungläubige Blicke kreuzten alle drei Gesichter.

Überraschenderweise war es Goyle, der sich zuerst wieder erholte. "Hat… er… sie… was? Was… ist gerade passiert?"

Notts Stimme zitterte vor Verwunderung. "Sie sind verdammt noch mal disappariert! Innerhalb von Hogwarts! Potter ist gerade in dem meist geschützten Ort der Welt appariert!"

Crabbe starrte mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf die leere Stelle. "Wo glaubt ihr hat er Malfoy hingebracht? Er wird wahrscheinlich versuchen Grangers Job zu beenden."

Nott wirbelte herum und eilte zurück zum Eingang. "Kommt schon! Wir müssen die andere holen. Potter hat ihn wahrscheinlich mit nach Gryffindor genommen. Dort würde ich meinen Feind hinbringen. Auf sicheres Gebiet."

Crabbe und Goyle rannten ihm hinterher.

-

Draco atmete heftig, als sie in Harrys Bett landeten. Er sprang von Harry auf, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

"Potter! Heilige, verdammte Scheiße! Du… du bist… gerade… appariert! Wie? Was?"

Harry setzte sich auf und überblickte das Chaos, in dem sein Zimmer verlassen wurde. "Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?" Er sah mit Schrecken auf seinen zerbrochenen Tisch und seinen Kleiderschrank.

Draco machte immer noch den Eindruck eines Goldfisches. "Potter? Was dagegen mir zu sagen, was für Magie du gerade abgezogen hast?"

Harry ignorierte ihn, als er den tintenbefleckten Boden sah und dann auf die zerbrochene Vitrine. "Cedric! Wo ist Cedric?"

Draco schritt zu ihm hinüber und packte ihn an den Schultern. "Harry! Vergiss Cedric! Wer ist überhaupt Cedric? Du bist appariert! In Hogwarts! Hast du das reaslisiert?"

Harry wandte seine traurigen Augen auf Draco. "Ja, ich weiß, was ich getan habe. Aber… Cedric. Er ist weg."

Draco hätte sich nicht weniger für einen verdammten Cedric interessieren können.

"Er wird zurückkommen! Konzentriere dich, Potter. Du. Bist. In. Hogwarts. Appariert."

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und warf einen weiteren betrübten Blick auf das Chaos.

"Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, ich kann… die Magie hier sehen. Es ist wie Puzzleteile, die zusammenpassen. Ich kann sehen, wie die Teile zusammenpassen. Ich kann es nicht besser erklären."

Draco starrte ihn an. "Und wie du es jemals bis in die siebte Klasse geschafft hast, werde ich nie verstehen."

Harry grinste ihn schief an. "Hermine."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und Harry lehnte sich vor, um Draco zu sich zu ziehen. "Nun, ich denke, wir können jetzt weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben."

Dracos Penis versteifte sich augenblicklich aufgrund Harrys lüsterner Stimme. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er ging eilig auf Harry zu, während dieser ihn gleichzeitig am Arm näher zog. Harrys Augen hatten sich bemerkenswert verdunkelt und sein Grinsen wurde wild und lüstern. Er stand auf und schubste den Blonden grob auf das Bett.

Draco störte die barsche Behandlung kein bisschen.

Harry drückte Draco gegen die Kissen und plünderten seien Mund. Der Blonde küsste mit gleicher Leidenschaft zurück, das Kribbeln genießend, das durch seinen Körper fuhr. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Es war, als ob er die Magie sehen konnte von der Harry gesprochen hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige saugte hungrig an der weichen Haut von Dracos Hals und dieser seufzte, mit den Fingern über Harrys Arme streichelnd.

"Zieh das aus."

Draco gehorchte und zog Shirt und Hose aus. Harry kniete über ihm, sich sein eigenes Shirt über den Kopf ziehend. Draco konnte nicht widerstehen, die sich leicht abzeichnenden Bauchmuskeln zu berühren. Harry hatte sehr viel Gewicht verloren und hielt sich an der Grenze zum Untergewicht auf. Er hatte jedoch trotzdem noch Muskeln, hager würde ihn am besten beschreiben. Draco befand, dass er es bevorzugte, wenn Harry mehr Fleisch auf den Knochen hatte.

Seine Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen, als er eine heiße Zunge und weiche Lippen an seinem Glied fühlte. Die Erregung, die durch ihn fuhr, sorgte dafür, dass er sich in das Kissen krallen musste, als Welle um Welle der intensivsten Lust, die er je erfahren hatte durch ihn wallte. Und Harry hatte gerade erst seinen Mund geöffnet, um Draco in sich aufzunehmen.

Harry tat dies nicht oft, auch wenn Draco es sehr oft für Harry tat. Der Penis des Schwarzhaarigen hatte die perfekte Größe, beinahe zu groß für seinen Mund, aber nicht ganz. Harry hatte ihn nur ein paar Mal beinahe erstickt, aber hatte seither seine Stöße unter Kontrolle. Draco hatte ihn belohnt, indem er lernte seinen Kiefermuskel soweit zu entspannen, dass Harry in ihn eintauchen konnte, wie eine Ente ins Wasser. Wer hätte jemals geglaubt, dass Draco Malfoy die Glückseligkeit darin finden würde, einen Penis in seine Kehle hinunter geschoben zu kriegen?

Harrys Zunge und Lippen taten unglaubliche Dinge und Draco keuchte, während er versuchte nicht zu kommen. Lodernde Hitze rauschte durch seinen Körper, ausgelöst von was immer es war, durch das Harry gerade durchmusste. Er musste zugeben, dass es verdammt verblüffend war und vielleicht war diese 'Infektion' doch nicht so schlecht.

"Harry… ich… will… noch… nicht… kommen… bitte."

Harrys Hände waren an Dracos Hintern platziert und hatten die Hüften des Slytherins sanft vor und zurück geschaukelt, um den Penis in seinen Mund zu stoßen. Bei Dracos gekeuchter Bitte, zog Harry sich von ihm zurück und Draco stöhnte aufgrund des Verlustes. Er kämpfte damit, seine Atmung und seinen Orgasmus unter Kontrolle zu gekommen.

"Fuck… Potter… das war…"

Dracos Worte verstummten, als sich Harrys Finger gegen seinen pulsierenden Muskelring drückten. Er zuckte und presste dich Harrys Fingern entgegen, wie eine rollige Katze wimmernd. Seine Vorbereitung war routiniert und schnell.

Harry lehnte sich über ihn, seine Augen waren kalt und intensiv und komplett hypnotisierend.

"Das war gar nichts…"

Harrys Eindringen schickte den Slytherin in einen sinnebetäubenden Wirbel aus Lust. Es war so mächtig und langsam, wie ein Eisberg, der durch das Wasser glitt. Dracos Mund stand offen und er war sicher, dass Speichel aus seinem Mundwinkel lief.

Aber es war ihm scheiß egal!

Dracos Haut fühlte sich an, als ob Harrys Lippen und Finger überall gleichzeitig wären. Nachdem Harry sich komplett in ihm versenkt hatte, lehnte er sich hinab und nahm Dracos Geruch in sich auf.

"Liebe dich…"

Und dann fickte Harry ihn.

Draco stellte fast, dass er fähig war Geräusche von sich zu geben, die normalerweise unmöglich für einen Menschen sein sollten. Und seine Stimme war noch nie so hoch gewesen.

Aber er stöhnte lauter und lauter, als jeder Stoß von Harrys Penis seine Prostata streifte und krümmte sich mehr und mehr. Er hielt Harry so stark fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, sein Gehirn konnte keinen zusammenhängenden Gedanken mehr erfassen.

Dracos Erektion war steinhart, härter als je in seinem Leben zuvor. Er dachte sein Penis würde auseinander brechen, wenn nicht bald etwas dagegen getan werden würde. Schließlich erinnerte er sich, wie man seine Hände benutzt und streckte seine Hand nach unten, um sein Glied zu umschließen, doch Harry stieß seine Hand beiseite.

Draco wimmerte, den Tränen nahe, nicht vor Schmerz, sondern aufgrund der hervorragenden Lust, die er sich überhaupt _vorstellen_ konnte…

"Harry, ohhh… Gott… Ich… muss… kommen…"

Harry hatte sich am Kopfende des Bettes festgehalten, während er in seinen Lover stieß und nun legte er Dracos Beine zu seiner Hüfte. Der Blonde schlang seine Beine fest um ihn, als der Gryffindor sich wieder nach vorne lehnte. Harry umschloss Dracos pochenden Penis und pumpte einmal hart. Zur selben Zeit biss er in Dracos Schulter und begann zu saugen, Blut anziehend.

Draco hätte genauso gut von einem Blitz getroffen werden können.

Die zeitgleichen Empfindungen rissen seinen Orgasmus buchstäblich aus seinem Körper. Er schrie so laut auf, dass er keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass jede Person in Gryffindor ihn hörte. Aber sein Gehirn war mit dem Rest seines Samens aus seinem Körper gezogen worden, sodass er schwerlich in der Position war es zu bemerken oder sich darum zu sorgen.

Sein Glied schien mehr zu _explodieren_, als das es abspritzte. Draco hatte seinen Rücken so sehr vom Bett weg durch gedrückt, dass er sicher war, er hätte Harrys Penis entzwei gebrochen. Er hatte sich so sehr verkrampft, dass er glaubte er könne aus Kohle einen Diamanten machen, wenn man sie dort rein geschoben hätte.

Nie in seinem Leben hätte er vermutet, dass sich etwas so gut anfühlen konnte. Es war zu viel, zu intensiv, sein Körper konnte so etwas nicht verarbeiten. Und es war solch ein ergreifender Moment, da sie in Harrys Zimmer waren. Derselbe Ort an dem diese wundervolle Sache vor vielen Monaten begonnen hatte, nach einer trunkenen Nacht in Hogsmeade.

Draco dankte den Göttern, dass er seiner Fantasie und seinem Begehren nachgegeben hatte, indem er diesen überwältigenden, jungen Mann über ihm gefickt hatte, welchen er nun mehr liebte, als alles, was er sich je hätte vorstellen können. Die Intensität seiner Gefühle war unbeschreiblich.

Er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Gryffindors und bebte. Er realisierte verspätet, dass Harry kurz davor war zu kommen und Draco schrie abermals auf, als Harrys Penis um zehn Zentimeter zu wachsen schien. Draco drückte seine Hüften gegen Harrys stoßende Erektion. Er wollte mehr, irgendwas, alles. Er streichelte Harrys Rücken hinunter, fühlte die angespannten Muskeln, als Harry zustieß und Draco zog ihn so tief in sich wie nur möglich.

Harry stöhnte an sein Ohr und küsste die verletzte Haut, wo er Draco gebissen hatte. Draco wandte seinen Kopf zu Harry und küsste ihn fieberhaft, liebevoll, voller Lust und Begehren und Leidenschaft. Draco hätte jetzt einfach sterben können. So glücklich war er.

Harry zog den Kopf ein wenig zurück und sah Draco in die Augen.

"Ich werde ihr… von uns erzählen."

Harry kam. Hart.

-

Die Fette Dame hing an den Angeln, nicht fähig ihr Haus zu beschützen, als die räuberischen Slytherin Eindringlinge kamen. Sie drückte sich gegen den Rand ihres zersplitterten Rahmens und schrie vor Entrüstung aufgrund des Angriffs.

Es gab nichts, was sie hätte tun können.

Nott war der Erste, der den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, gefolgt von Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass und Tracy Davis. Eine kleine Gruppe jüngere Slytherins wartete mit Pansy und Blaise im Korridor, um nach umherziehenden Gryffindors Ausschau zu halten. Sie alle sahen sich mit mildem Interesse in Gryffindor um.

Ron saß auf einem der Sofas und kommandierte einige jüngere Schüler herum den Gemeinschaftsraum auszuräumen. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung deutete er auf herabgefallenen Stein.

"Seid vorsichtig damit. Ich würde es hassen, wenn sich einer von euch daran verletzen würde."

"Ja, wir ebenso. Denn dann würden wir nicht soviel Spaß hier haben.", rief Nott.

Ron wandte sich so schnell herum, dass er beinahe seinen Zauberstab weg geschleudert hätte. Er schaffte es ihn festzuhalten und starrte die Slytherins an.

"Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?" Er sprang auf und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.

Nott höhnte, "Wo ist Potter, Wiesel? Er hat Draco! Und wo ist deine Schlammblut Freundin? Wir wollen reden."

Ron knurrte, "Ihr Name ist Hermine! Und ich weiß nicht wo Frettchengesicht ist, als ob es mich interessieren würde!"

"Was auch immer! Wo ist die Schlampe?", brüllte Nott.

Die jüngeren Gryffindors, welche Zweit- und Drittklässler waren, stellten sich hinter Ron und zogen ebenso ihre Zauberstäbe.

"Hermine ist keine Schlampe! Sie ist Schulsprecherin und sie ist klüger als du!", zischte eine Zweitklässlerin.

Tracy wandte den Kopf zu ihr. "Niemand hat mit dir gesprochen. Silencio!" Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf das Mädchen, dessen Augen sich weiteten, als sie keinen Ton mehr von sich geben konnte.

Ron knurrte und schoss einen Zauber auf Tracy ab. "Niemand verhext jemanden aus meinem Haus! Besonders kein Slytherin Abschaum!" Tracy fiel vorne über, als der Wabbelbein-Fluch sie traf. Sie trat Daphne, welche taumelte und mit ihr zu Boden ging.

Einer der Zweitklässler stürmte auf die Treppe zu und rief, "SLYTHERIN INVASION!"

In sekundenschnelle stürmten Gryffindors die Treppen hinunter.

Seamus war der Erste im Raum und Nott feuerte einen Wabbelbein-Fluch auch ihn. Seamus sprang aus dem Weg, doch der Zauber traf Neville, welcher mit Millicent hinter ihm war. Neville stolperte und zog Millicent beinahe mit sich.

Seamus war zwar dem Zauber entkommen, doch die Slytherins hatten sich nun zerstreut und feuerten Zauber in alle Richtungen ab. Gryffindors fielen wie Dominosteine und mehr Slytherins betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Blaise kam mit Pansy herein, welche durchtrieben lächelte. Dean, welchem es gelungen war zwei Flüche zu beenden, von denen seine Hauskameraden getroffen worden waren, blickte auf und sah den karamellfarbenen Slytherin an. Er zischte wütend und feuerte einen Zauber auf Blaise, welcher es schaffte auszuweichen, indem er sich zur Seite fallen ließ und Pansy mit sich zog. Blaise hob die Hände in gespielter Unterwerfung.

"Dean! Sei nicht so! Es tut mir leid, dass es nicht funktioniert hat mit uns beiden. Das hier ist Häuserloyalität! Es ist nichts Persönliches."

"Und ob! Ich habe dich geliebt, du Arschloch! Du hast mich ohne Grund verlassen! Vertraue mir, es ist persönlich!"

Pansy wich ihnen schnell aus. "Nun, sprecht euch aus. Ich lass euch in Ruhe."

Sie duckte sich gekonnt vor einem Zauber und blickte rechtzeitig auf, um Hermine auf dem Treppenabsatz zu sehen, welche das Chaos und die duellierenden Schüler anstarrte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und Pansy schickte schnell einen üblen Schwellzauber auf sie.

"Hermine, pass auf!"

Hermine wurde getroffen, fiel vornüber und heulte vor Schmerz auf. Pansy quiekte triumphierend auf. Hermine tastete auf dem Boden nach ihren Zauberstab herum, auch wenn sie durch ihre geschwollenen Augen nichts sehen konnte. Einen Moment später fühlte sie eine Hand, die ihre sanft nahm und sie wurde auf ihre Füße gezogen.

Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab vor ihrem Gesicht und ihr Blick klärte sich auf. Sie fand sich in Rons blaue Augen blickend wieder.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte. "Was ist passiert? Warum sind die Slytherins hier und benehmen sich wie Schwachköpfe?"

"Irgendwas von wegen du hättest Malfoy vergiftet. Und Harry hatte den Penner gestohlen oder irgendwie so."

"Ich habe Malfoy nicht vergiftet!"

"Hättest du mal."

-

Harry zog sich wieder an, während Draco sich erschöpft zurück in die Laken fallen ließ. Er streichelte sanft Harrys Rücken, während dieser seine Hose anzog. Harry wandte sich um und lächelte ihn an, als er sein Hemd anzog.

"Draco? Was ist das? Was tun wir hier? Du wirst bald Pansy heiraten. Was bedeutet das?"

Draco sah ihn an. "Ich werde sie nicht heiraten. Nicht jetzt und nie!" Er schnaubte, wurde dann jedoch ernst. "Ich will niemand anderen, Harry. Ich werde es heute meiner Mutter erzählen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich enterbt, aber das ist mir egal. Meine Mutter könnte Zauber ausprobieren, die uns auseinander halten würden. Sie hat eine Menge heimtückischer Flüche von Tante Bella gelernt, aber ich denke, sie würde es nicht wagen sie gegen mich zu verwenden."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Bist du dir sicher, Draco. Ich will nicht, dass du deine Familie verlierst wegen… mir. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist keine Familie zu haben."

"Du bist so dämlich, Potter. Du bist jetzt meine Familie."

Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz sich erwärmte. Er lächelte Draco an. "Nun, danke, schätz ich."

Plötzlich halten Schreie durch die Tür und der Raum bebte. Harry wirbelte herum und rannte auf den Lärm zu. Draco fiel beinahe aus dem Bett als er versuchte aufzustehen und sich dabei in den Laken verhedderte.

"Harry! Geh da nicht raus! Deine Magie!"

Aber Harry hatte die Tür schon geöffnet. Augenblicklich verdoppelte sich die Lautstärke. Es klang, als ob ein Krieg unten lief.

"Was zum-" Und Harry sprintete aus dem Raum.

"Harry!!" Draco kletterte aus dem Bett und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Er hüpfte herum, um seine Hose und Schuhe anzuziehen. Dann rannte er ihm hinterher.

Draco brach sich beinahe seinen Hals, als er die Treppe der Gryffindor Schlafsäle hinunter rannte. Er stolperte über einen Schüler, welcher bewusstlos mitten auf der Treppe lag. Ein kurzer Blick offenbartem dass der Junge ein Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor war, über ihm lag eine Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin. Beide waren ohnmächtig.

"Harry!", schrie Draco, als er die Treppe weiter hinunter lief.

Als er die unterste Stufe erreicht hatte, hatte er sich eine ziemlich guten Überblick davon verschaffen, was vor sich ging.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war komplett zerstört. Umherrennende Schüler in Gryffindor und Slytherin Farben schossen Flüche in alle Richtungen. Draco duckte sich, als ein verirrter Stupor Zauber über seinen Kopf hinweg flog. Harry starrte die unzähligen Duelle an, welche sich von Standart Zaubern bis zu absolut Dunklen Flüchen erstreckten.

Hermine stolperte auf ihn zu, ihre Haare waren verfilzt und ihre Robe war verschwunden. Sie trug nur noch einen BH und einen Rock.

"Harry!! Schicke einen Patronus!! Hol McGonagall!!" Sie wirbelte schnell herum und schoss einen Zauber auf eine ähnlich zugerichtete Daphne Greengrass.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Silbernes Licht brach aus seinem Zauberstab. Aber das Licht war so hell, dass es jedem im Raum blendete. Schüler fielen übereinander und hielten sich die Hände vor ihre Augen.

Der Hirsch, welcher sich im Raum materialisierte, was der größte Patronus, den die Schüler je gesehen haben. Er füllte den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum und die Wände erzitterten, als er weiter wuchs. Er senkte sein riesiges Geweih und das strahlende Licht schlug ein gigantisches Loch in die Turmwand.

Steine regneten hinab und eine Staubwolke explodierte, den ganzen Raum mit Dreck bedeckend. Sonnenschein fiel in den Raum durch das Loch in der Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums.

Harry hatte keine Zeit sich darüber zu wundern, warum der Patronus so groß wie der Fahrende Ritter war.

"Hol McGonagall und Snape!"

Der Hirsch nickte und stieß dabei das letzte Möbelstück um, welches noch aufrecht gestanden hatte. Er sprang auf den Eingang zu und verschwand durch die Wand, den Raum dabei zum beben bringend.

"DRACO!"

Draco starrte Nott an. "Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Was habt ihr getan?"

Nott rannte zu ihm und machte einen weiten Bogen um Harry. "Wir sind gekommen, um dich zu finden, nachdem du aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden bist! Wir wussten nicht, was dir zugestoßen ist, nachdem du disappariert bist."

Hermine schaffte es immer noch überlegen und missbilligend zu klingen, obwohl sie nur noch Unterwäsche trug. "Du kannst hier nicht apparieren und disapparieren, du Trottel! Jeder weiß das!"

"Halt die Fresse, Schlammblut!"

Drei Flüche aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen wurden auf Nott abgefeuert. Er wirbelte herum und konnten zweien ausweichen, doch der dritte traf seine Robe. Sie fing zischend Feuer und Nott versuchte sie auszuziehen. Er blickte finster in Rons Richtung.

"Serpensortia Duplicus!"

Etliche Schlangen schossen aus Notts Zauberstab und schlängelten in alle Richtungen.

Harry und Draco verdrehten die Augen.

"Nott! Er ist ein Parselmund! Das wird hier nicht funktionieren! Um Merlins Willen!", knurrte Draco. "Und hör auch mit diesem Wahnsinn!"

Harry begann den Schlangen etwas zuzuzischen und Nott nutzte Harrys Abgelenktheit, um Dracos Arm zu greifen.

"Draco! Sie hat dich vergiftet! Willst du ihnen nicht eine Lektion erteilen? Was ist in dich gefahren?"

"Granger hat mich nicht vergiftet, Nott! Es war-" Doch der Junge konnte seinen Satz nie beenden, da er versteinert vornüber fiel.

Nott taumelte unter Dracos plötzlichem Gewicht. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Pansy heimlich einen Versteinerungszauber abgefeuert hatte. Etliche Schüler verhexten sich immer noch gegenseitig in dem bereits zerstörten Raum und hatten die Ankunft von Harry und Draco noch nicht bemerkt. Es wäre nahe liegend zu vermuten, dass einer dieser Zauber Draco getroffen hatte.

-

Der Hirsch streifte durch das Schloss auf der Suche nach den Professoren Snape und McGonagall, wie angewiesen. Jedoch wurde dem Rest der Schülerschaft bald klar, dass in Gryffindor etwas schief lief.

Das Beben der Wände und das blendende, weiße Licht alarmierten die Hufflepuffs über die Gefahr, als der Hirsch vorbei rannte.

Ernie, Hannah und Susan wollten gerade die Große Halle betreten, um Information zu sammeln, die sie ihren verängstigten Hauskameraden überbringen konnten. Professor Sprout steckte in einem gefährlichen Kampf zwischen ihrer Teufelsschlinge und ein paar Schnappdrachen in den Gewächshäusern. Die Pflanzen waren verärgert aufgrund des Aufruhrs. Daher war es ihr nicht möglich, sich um ihre Schüler zu kümmern.

Die drei Hufflepuffs starrten dem riesigen Hirsch nach, welcher nun auf die Kerker zulief.

"Ist das nicht Potters Patronus?", fragte Ernie, den Hirsch ehrfürchtig anblickend. "Vielleicht braucht er Hilfe! Es kommt ziemlich viel Lärm aus der Gryffindor Gegend!" Er wandte sich aufgeregt zu Susan und Hannah um. "Vielleicht haben Todesser das Schloss gestürmt und kämpfen jetzt, während wir reden!"

Hannahs Augen weiteten sich und Susan entkam ein aufkeuchen. "Wir waren in der DA! Wir sind trainiert worden! Vielleicht können wir helfen! Benachrichtig die anderen! Die Ravenclaws auch! Wir werden ihnen helfen!"

Ernie rannte zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und schrie hinein, "Justin! Gryffindor braucht unsere Hilfe! Potter hat einen Patronus geschickt!"

Justin brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Er stürmte mit geweiteten Augen durch die Tür. "Was ist los? Geht es Harry gut?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber benutze deine Münze, um die Ravenclaws zu holen. Ich glaube Lovegood trägt ihren immer noch bei sich. Potter hat gerufen und wir werden antworten!"

Er rannte mit Justin davon, welcher die Münze aus seiner Tasche gefischt hatte. Es war die Münze, die Hermine ihnen im fünften Jahr für ihre geheimen DA Treffen angefertigt hatte.

Ein paar jüngere Hufflepuffs folgten, als ihre älteren Hauskameraden zum Gryffindor Turm sprinteten. Nach etlichen Korridoren und Treppen hörten sie Schreie und das Geräusch von Zaubern, die von Wänden abprallten.

Ernie stoppte und die Hufflepuffs versammelten sich um ihn. "Wir warten hier auf die Ravenclaws. Wir könnten in der Unterzahl sein und wir wissen noch nicht, was hier passiert."

"Hey! Ernie!" Es war Terry Boot, welcher um die Ecke kam. Luna, Michael Corner, Padma und Anthony Goldstein rannten hinter ihm. "Was ist hier los?"

Justin deutete auf die Ecke. "Gryffindor wurde angegriffen. Vielleicht hat deshalb das Schloss gebebt. Harry hat einen Patronus geschickt. Er braucht uns!"

Terry nickte ernst und der Rest der Ravenclaws blickte wütend drein. "Nun, dann kommt. Wir sind hier, um zu helfen!"

Die Hufflepuffs nickten und die Gruppe bog um die Ecke, die Zauberstäbe bereit.

Sie waren nicht auf den Anblick eines Massenduells in den Korridoren um Gryffindor vorbereitet.

Die jüngeren Slytherins und Gryffindors waren in einen heftigen Kampf mit milden Verteidigungszaubern involviert. Egal wo man hinsah, überall lagen Robenfetzen, Haare und sogar Körperteile auf dem Boden.

Ernie erhaschte einen Blick auf Ginny, welche einer Drittklässlerin Anweisungen zurief, während sie selbst einen "Protego!" anwandte, um ein "Expelliarmus!" eines Erstklässlers zu blocken.

"Was in aller Welt-?", keuchte Hannah, als sie plötzlich von einem "Rictusempra!" getroffen wurde.

"Hey!"

Plötzlich wandten sich die Slytherins zu den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws um und Flüche begannen zwischen ihnen hin und her zu zischen. Einer erwischte Padma und Ernie und beide gingen zu Boden.

Trotz ihres jungen Alters, waren die Slytherins exzellente Duellanten. Und jemand hatte ihnen ein paar fortgeschrittene Flüche beigebracht.

Bald war der Korridor gefüllt mit zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, welche gegen mindestens zwanzig Slytherins kämpften. Justin und Ginny standen Rücken an Rücken und erkämpften sich ihren Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Erkämpften sich ihren Weg zu Harry.

-

Severus fuhr beinahe aus der Haut, als der Drachengroße Patronus seinen Kopf in Severus' Räumlichkeiten steckte. Er hatte hektisch seine Bücher durchsucht, um eine Lösung für Harrys Blutinfektion zu finden.

"Sie werden im Gryffindor Turm gebraucht, Professor Snape. Es gibt dort einen Kampf zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor.", kam es ruhig von dem Patronus.

Severus Mund verengte sich genervt zu einer dünnen Linie. Er schloss das Buch mit einem Schlag und ging schnell hinter ihm her, sehr gut wissend, dass Potter diese monströse Kreatur erschaffen hatte. Die Dinge verschlechterten sich schneller, als er angenommen hatte.

Als er die Große Halle erreichte, sah er Minerva und Pomona, welche auf den nun verschwindenden Patronus blickten. Sie waren gerade durch die Eingangstüren gekommen. Pomana war mit Dreck, Schnitten und Verletzungen übersäht und ihre Haare waren verfilzt. Minerva wandte sich mit blassen Gesicht zu Severus um.

"Es gibt Ärger in Gryffindor. Hast du Remus gesehen?"

Bevor er eine verachtungsvolle Bemerkung äußern konnte, ertönte Remus' Stimme hinter ihm. "Ich bin hier."

Minerva nickte und eilte auf die Treppen zu. "Wir müssen herausfinden, was in Gryffindor vor sich geht. Offensichtlich haben Slytherins… vorbeigeschaut." Sie warf Severus einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch, antwortete jedoch nicht.

Die Lehrer erreichten den Korridor vor Gryffindor und erstarrten entsetzt.

Der Korridor war immer noch voller sich duellierender und prügelnder Schüler. Mehr Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hatten sich dem Kampf angeschlossen und die übrigen Slytherins, welche nicht verhext waren kämpften immer noch tapfer im Namen ihres entführten und vergifteten Anführers.

Schüler lagen überall auf dem Boden, viele kicherten vor Lachanfällen und Beine zuckten von Wabbelbein-Flüchen. Haare und Haut waren in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und etliche kleine Tiere hopsten herum, ohne Zweifel verwandelt von älteren Schüler. Es gab auch unheilvollere Arbeiten; einem Jungen wuchs ein Paar Arme aus dem Bauch und ein Auge einer Ravenclaw war verschwunden.

Ein Zauber aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schoss heraus und traf das schwer beschädigte Portrait der Fetten Dame. Durch diesen letzten Stoß flog das Gemälde von der Wand, segelte durch die Luft auf sie zu und köpfte dabei fast einen Drittklässler aus Slytherin. Remus und Severus' Zauberstäbe wurden beide sofort gezogen und errichteten einen Schutzschild. Das Gemälde knallte dagegen und der Rahmen zerbrach in etliche Teile.

"Minerva! Severus!"

Die Gruppe wandte sich schnell herum und sah Poppy atemlos auf sie zu rennen. Professor Flitwick eilte mit geweiteten Augen hinter ihr her.

"Mister Malfoy und Mister Potter sind verschwunden! Ich weiß nicht, wie Harry herausgekommen ist! Ich kam um ihn zu finden und die Hälfte von Filius' Schülern ist nicht auffindbar. Was ist passiert?"

Ein verirrter Zauber streifte Pomona. Ihr Haar färbte sich violett und Gänseblümchen erschienen an den Haarspitzen.

Poppy seufzte. "Ein weiterer Häuserkrieg?"

Remus rief, "Severus und ich werden Harry und Draco finden. Ich bin sicher, dass das alles irgendwie auf sie zurückzuführen ist!" Er rannte los, Severus auf seinen Fersen, und wandte Versteinerungszauber alle Schüler in seiner Nähe an. Sie kämpften sich ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraumeingang.

Poppy war schon auf den nächsten, verletzten Schüler zugegangen, um ihn zu heilen. Minerva, Pomona und Filius begannen augenblicklich damit, die kämpfenden Kinder zu versteinern.

-

Blaise sah, dass Theo damit kämpfte Draco aufrecht zu halten. Er fluchte eine Schlange aus seinem Weg, als er hinunter rannte um zu helfen. Nun, da Nott ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte, glitten die Schlagen überall durch den Raum, trotz Harrys Parselmund Befehlen. Sie waren nicht wählerisch wen sie bissen.

Blaise griff Draco an der Schulter und zog ihn hoch. Nott nickte ihm grimmig zu, er hatte ihm noch nicht vergeben, dass Blaise mit Gryffindors verkehrte. Aber er zeigte Loyalität zu seinem Haus, da er an der Seite der Slytherins und gegen seinen ehemaligen festen Freund kämpfte. Er hatte sich ein wenig rehabilitiert.

Blaise schwang seinen Zauberstab über Draco, während Nott einen weiteren Fluch in die Menge abschoss. Draco begann augenblicklich gegen Blaise zu treten, nicht wissend, wer ihn festhielt.

"Lass mich los!"

"Draco, ich bin es! Blaise! Hör auf mich zu schlagen, du Idiot!"

Draco reckte den Hals und erkannte seinen Freund. "Blaise! Pansy hat mir Drogen gegeben, nicht Granger! Das ist lächerlich!"

Blaise runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich um, um zu Pansy zu schauen, welche versuchte Daphne zu helfen.

"Was? Sie hat uns gesagt, es wäre Granger gewesen! Warum sollte sie-"

"Blaise! Sie würde alles tun, um mich zurückzukriegen. Ich- pass auf… glaub mir einfach. Es war nicht Granger, auch wenn ich es lieben würde sie zu verhexen, aber sie ist eigentlich unschuldig."

Das Zischen hatte plötzlich aufgehört und im Raum war es ziemlich ruhig geworden. Blaise und Draco wandten sich um und sahen, dass Harry sie anblickte. Draco fühlte dieselbe Spannung in der Luft, wie er sie im Krankenflügel schon bemerkt hatte. Es schien jedoch, als würde jeder sie bemerken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Ginny und Justin, welche beide Harry ansahen, ihn offensichtlich verehrten.

Harrys Stimme erreichte sie. "Er ist hier. Er… ist… wieder… hier." Er starrte sie mit solch einem angstvollen Blick an, dass Draco zusammenzuckte.

Harry kam auf sie zu und Blaise griff Dracos Arm. "Was ist mit ihm los? Er scheint…gestört."

Draco wusste es nicht, er plötzlich wollte er es auch nicht herausfinden. "Ich denke, wir müssen hier sofort raus."

Er sah zu Hermine, welche den verängstigten Blick auf Dracos Gesicht bemerkt hatte. Sie stand schnell auf und hastete auf Harry zu.

"Ron! Jemand muss mir mit Harry helfen!", brüllte Hermine.

Harry schrie wieder auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. "Er ist hier… neeeeein… nicht noch mal!"

Ron, welcher der einzig noch stehende Gryffindor zu sein schien, kam auf Hermines geschrienen Befehl angerannt.

Draco eilte auf Harry zu, welcher sich selbst davon abzuhalten schien sich zu bewegen. Die Slytherins beobachteten alles voller Angst und Verwirrung, nicht sicher, was vor sich ging.

Draco stellte sich vor Harry, als Ron und Hermine jeweils einen von Harrys Armen griffen. Harry biss sich so hart auf die Lippe, das Blut hervorsickerte.

Draco sah in Harrys Augen. "Harry? Was ist los?"

Harry keuchte, "Der Dämon… er ist hier… in… ihm." Er konnte nur zu Blaise nicken, da Ron und Hermine seine Arme festhielten.

Draco wandte sich zu Blaise. "Wie? Woher weißt du was?"

Harry stöhnte erneut vor Schmerzen auf. "Er hat ein Nachkommen hinterlassen… ein Stück von sich selbst… in ihm. Das ist, warum er krank war… es waren keine Drogen. Ich kann… ihn sehen… ihn fühlen… er erkennt mich wieder. Er versucht die Verbindung wieder herzustellen."

Hermine blickte erschrocken und Ron keuchte, "Was sollen wir tun? Was passiert hier?"

Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry und sah ihn dann ernst in die Augen. "Du kannst dagegen ankämpfen, Harry. Du bist stärker. Wir werden eine Familie sein, erinnerst du dich?"

Harry lächelte schwach und Draco fuhr mit den Fingern durch Harrys Haar, zum Schrecken von etlichen Slytherins. Draco lehnte sich vor, um Harry auf die Lippen zu küssen, doch er wurde unterbrochen…

"NEEEEIN!"

Draco wirbelte herum und sah Ginny, welche sich ihren Weg zu ihm bahnte. "Du kannst ihn nicht haben, Malfoy! Du nimmst ihn nicht! Nein! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse alles, wofür du stehst, alles, was du getan hast!!"

Ginny war wahnsinnig und sie war ein Geschwür aus Hass. Sie sah ihn wütend an und schrie,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Remus und Severus hatten endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht, genau in dem Moment, in dem der Fluch Ginnys Mund verlassen hatte.

Das Grüne Licht schoss aus dem Ende ihres Zauberstabs und flog auf Draco zu, welcher wie versteinert da stand.

"DRACOOOOO, NEEEEIIIIN!"

Pansy erschien aus dem Nichts und schubste Draco so hart sie konnte. Draco flog vorwärts und knallte gegen den harten Stein des Kamins. Blut schoss wie aus einem Wasserhahn hervor und er fiel zu Boden, ein paar Kaminwerkzeuge umstoßend. Er blieb wie tot liegen.

Das grüne Licht verfehlte Pansy um Zentimeter. Sie fiel kreischend auf den Boden. "Draco! Draco!"

Hermine wandte sich um und starrte Ginny an, welche so geschockt wie jeder andere auch aussah. Slytherins und Gryffindors begannen zu schreien. Hermine rannte zu Draco herüber, ließ Harry los, um zu sehen, ob der Blonde noch am Leben war.

Pansy rollte sich auf den Bauch und drückte sich hoch. "Du hast ihn fast getötet, Weasley!"

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie. "CRUCIO!"

Der Fluch traf Ginny und sie ging zu Boden, schreiend und sich krümmend. In Ron kam wieder Bewegung, als sich die Schreie seiner Schwester in seinen Kopf bohrten. Er war in eine Starre verfallen, als er die Worte des Todesfluches aus ihrem Mund gehört hatte. Seine Mutter würde ihm nie vergeben, dass er Ginny so außer Kontrolle geraten lassen hatte. Er rannte zu Pansy und kämpfte mit ihr und dem Zauberstab.

"NIMM IHN VON IHR!!"

Ginnys Schreie echoten durch den Raum und Pansy lachte und lachte, dabei schrecklich nach Bellatrix Lestrange klingend.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!"

Remus und Severus musste jetzt die Kontrolle über die Situation bekommen. Pansys Zauberstab flog in Severus' ausgestreckte Hand und Rons Füße schnappten zusammen, als er umfiel. Severus murmelte eine Formel und Pansy ging auf ihn zu, nahm den Zauberstab zurück und beendete den Zauber. Remus nahm den Ganzkörperfluch von Ron. Dieser setzte sich augenblicklich auf und kroch zu Ginny hinüber, die wimmernd auf dem Boden lag.

Severus eilte hinüber zu Hermine, welche Draco geholfen hatte sich aufzusetzen. Er sah sich die Verletzungen seines Patensohns prüfend an, während Remus sich zu Ginny hinunterbeugte, um ihr zu helfen. Die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus waren überaus brutal.

Niemand bemerkte Harry bis Blaise aufschrie.

Harrys Augen waren beinahe schwarz geworden und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er knurrte, dabei wie ein Tier klingend, und griff nach Blaise. Blaise schrie und versuchte Harry von sich zu stoßen, doch der Junge war zu schnell. Blaise landete auf dem Rücken und Harry setzte sich auf ihn.

Harry stieß mit der Faust gegen Blaise' Brust. _Durch_ seine Brust.

Hermine schrie, als Blut hochschoss, Harry ins Gesicht traf und jeden bespritzte, der in der unmittelbaren Umgebung stand.

Remus sprang auf seine Füße und beobachtete erschrocken, wie Harry die Brust des Slytherins aufriss. Blaise entkam ein schreckliches, gurgelndes Geräusch und er kämpfte schwach gegen Harry an, welcher die wirbelnden Hände des Jungen einfach ignorierte.

"Er ist hier. Er ist hier.", murmelte Harry immer wieder.

Bevor Remus sich überhaupt bewegen konnte, schwang Nott, welcher mit Blaise' Blut besudelt war, seinen Zauberstab zu Harry und schrie, "CRUCIO!"

Harry knurrte wütend und sprang von Blaise auf, um auf den anderen Jungen zuzulaufen. Die anderen keuchten auf, da der Zauber Harry entweder einfach nicht getroffen hatte oder dieser den Schmerz einfach _ignorierte_. Theo starrte mit geweiteten Augen und schrie dann vor Schmerz auf, als Harry ihn am Hals griff und mit einer Hand in die Luft hob. Niemand war sich sicher, ob es Blaise' oder Theos Blut war, dass Harrys Arme hinunter lief.

Der Junge trat um sich und Harry schleuderte ihn durch den Raum, als wäre er eine Stoffpuppe. Nott traf mit einem ekligen Knacken auf die Wand, als sein Kopf durch die Wand schlug und er dort hängen blieb, mit gebrochenem Hals und zuckenden Füßen.

Tracy und Daphne begannen hysterisch zu schreien.

Remus rannte zu Harry und griff ihn. "Harry!! Was tust-"

Er brach ab, als Blaise versuchte zu sprechen. Er ließ sich neben dem sterbenden Jungen auf die Knie fallen. Remus' Zauberstab bewegte sich so schnell hin und her, dass er nur ein Schleier war.

"HOLT MADAM POMFREY!"

Millicent, welche hin und her gerissen gewesen war, ob sie nun mit ihrem Haus oder Neville hätte kämpfen sollen, rannte los, um die Heilerin zu holen.

Minerva und Poppy betraten den Raum. Poppy sah Remus über den Zabini Jungen gebeugt und dann sprang Severus auf, um ihm zu helfen. Sie eilte hinüber und alle drei begannen zu arbeiten. Minerva schrie auf, als sie Nott sah und rannte hinüber, um ihn von der Wand zu nehmen.

Harry stand wie erstarrt da, blutüberströmt und seine Augen glasig. Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich langsam um, um in die silbernen Augen von Draco zu sehen.

Draco sah… gebrochen aus. Eine Emotion, so grob und schmerzvoll erstickte ihn. Er versuchte Worte zu finden.

"Oh… Gott, Harry. Was hast du ihnen angetan? Blaise? Nott? Sie waren meine Freunde…"

Harry sah ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an, und dann dämmerte langsam Verständnis in ihm. "Draco… bleib… einfach… bleib weg von mir! Ich bin schrecklich! Ich bin böse…oh… Gott! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es aufhalten soll! Ich sollte in Askaban sein, meine Seele ausgesaugt… Oh mein Gott!"

Draco griff ihn und versuchte ihn festzuhalten, doch Harry kämpfte gegen ihn an. "Neeeeein… lass mich looos! Ich werde dich töten oder jemand anderen!! Ich kann so nicht weitermachen, Draco. Ich kann nicht! Ich werde dich verletzte oder Hermine oder meine Freunde… niemand kann mir helfen!"

Severus brüllte zu ihnen, "Draco, Blaise fragt nach dir! Komm her!"

Draco wirbelte herum und seine Schultern sackten ab. Harry entzog sich seinem Griff. Draco sah Harry für einen Moment an und dann ging er auf Blaise zu. Er kniete sich neben und nahm seine Hand.

Harry beobachtete die Szene und sah dann, dass seine Klassenkameraden ihn anblickten. Die meisten starrten ihn voller Furcht an. Harry wich vor ihren anklagenden Augen zurück. Und stieß gegen jemanden und drehte sich um.

Es war Justin.

"Ich liebe dich mehr, als mich selbst, Harry. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, dich so voller Schmerz zu sehen."

Justin machte eine solch schnelle Bewegung, dass Harry sich nicht sicher war, was passierte. Dann fühlte er den Schmerz.

Ihm entkam ein hustendes Geräusch und dann starrte er Justin ungläubig an. "Justin?"

Justin zog ihn zu sich und hielt ihn sanft, wie ein Lover es tun würde und flüsterte, "Harry, erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dir gesagt habe, ich würde alles tun… um dich zu behalten oder dich glücklich zu machen. Du wirst jetzt nicht mehr mein sein, aber auch nicht sein."

Harry hustete erneut und Justin küsste ihn hart auf die Lippen, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab.

Harry fiel zurück und sah hinab auf den Kaminschürhaken, den Justin durch seinen Magen gestochen hatte. Er hustete und Blut kam aus seinem Mund.

"Es tut mir Leid.", stöhnte Justin.

Harry fiel auf die Knie, als Blut aus der Wunde strömte. "Es ist okay, Justin.", flüsterte er zurück.

Draco sah von Blaise auf und sah Blut aus Harrys Bauch strömen. Er sprang auf seine Füße.

"Harry!! HARRY! HARRYYYYY!!"

Remus und Severus sahen auf. Minerva kümmerte sich um die hysterischen Slytherin Mädchen und hatte nicht gesehen, was passiert war.

Draco rannte auf Harry zu, gerade als auch Hermine ihn erreichte. Er griff Harrys Hand und Harry sah zuerst zu dem Mädchen. "Hermine… Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe euch beide, dich und Ron, okay? Ihr seid meine besten Freunde. Sag Ginny, dass ich ihr vergebe."

"Reden nicht so, Harry!" Sie wandte sich um und schrie, "Helft uns!"

Remus kletterte buchstäblich über Blaise' Körper, um zu ihnen zu gelangen. Er wandte unzählige Zauber an, um zu versuchen, den Blutfluss zu stoppen. Harry hustete wieder und mehr Blut floss.

"Draco… liebe dich."

Harrys Kopf fiel zur Seite und er sprach nicht mehr.

Draco setzte sich auf und sah ihn die übrigen Gesichter. Hermine war an Remus' Seite und half ihm, die Blutung zu stillen. Ron versuchte Ginny zurückzuhalten, welche hysterisch schrie und weinte, beim Anblick von Harrys bewegungslosem Körper.

Dracos Augen fanden Justin, welcher an der Seite stand und Harry anstarrte. Ihre Augen trafen aufeinander und Justin lächelte sanft.

"Wie ich es dir gesagt habe, ganz zum Schluss, wird er mich auswählen, um ihm das zu geben, was er will."

Wenn Draco vor dem Gericht stehen würde, würde er dem Zauberergamot sagen, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, was ab diesem Moment passiert war, da ihn der Hass übernahm. Das Gericht würde auf andere Denkarium Erinnerungen angewiesen sein, um zu erfahren, was danach passierte.

Draco stand auf und der Raum begann zu Beben, ebenso wie er es schon vorher bei Harry getan hatte.

Er deutete auf Justin, sein Finger war ruhig und bewegungslos.

"SCHLAMMBLÜTER! DER DUNKLE LORD WIRD EUCH ALLE AUSLÖSCHEN. IHR SEID NICHTS! NICHTS!

AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Draco hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab, aber grünes Licht kam aus seinem Körper und traf Justin, den Hufflepuff einige Meter durch die Luft fliegen lassend. Er landete leblos am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums, sein Körper gebrochen.

"Draco!", schrie Severus, als er auf den Slytherin zustürmte. "Was hast du getan?"

"Vergeltung euch allen, Schlammblüter!"

Draco sprintete aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte.

Severus wollte ihm folgen, doch Minerva stoppte ihn. "Severus! Wir müssen die anderen versorgen! Wir werden uns später um Mister Malfoy kümmern!"

"Minerva, ich muss ihn finden! Das-"

Der Kamin erwachte zum Leben und alle Köpfe wandten sich dem Geräusch zu, mit Ausnahme Poppys, welche immer noch versuchte, dass Leben ihres Schützlings zu retten.

Dumbledore trat aus dem Flammen.

"Es scheint als wäre ich… wie sagt man… 'gerade noch rechtzeitig' angekommen."


	27. The Ties that bind

Kapitel 26 - The Ties that Bind

Kapitel 26 - The Ties that Bind 

**Der Tagesprophet**

_**HOGWARTS ODER HÖLLE AUF ERDEN**_

_**Von Rita L. Kimmkorn**_

_Eine Tragödie geschah gestern in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, als zwei Schüler bei, was Ministeriumsbeamte als 'intensive Häuserunruhen' beschreiben, starben. Justin Finch-Fletchley aus Hufflepuff und Theodore Nott aus Slytherin, beide siebzehn, wurden während einer Schlägerei, die beinahe eine Stunde anhielt, durch unbekannte Mittel getötet._

_Unsere Reporterin möchte wissen, wo die Lehrer während dieses Tumults waren, der so gewalttätig war, dass die Wände des Schlosses bebten. Berichten von Anwohnern Hogsmeades zufolge, fühlte es sich wie ein Erdbeben an._

_Das Ministerium sandte Auroren zum Schloss, als Berichte aufkamen nach denen eine 'dunkle' Präsenz in dem Jahrhundertealten Schloss zu fühlen sei._

_Nach seiner Ankunft in der Schule, sagte Aurorenvorsitzender Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Was zum verdammten Teufel-"_

_Aurorin Hestia Jones verkündete, "Die Schule war von einer sehr machtvollen magischen Präsenz bedeckt und etliche Dunkle Flüche, die Unverzeihlichen eingeschlossen, waren benutzt worden."_

_In der Tat Dunkle Flüche._

_In Gewahrsam genommen wurden die siebzehnjährige Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin und die sechzehnjährige Ginevra Weasley, Tochter des Ministeriumsangestellten Arthur Weasley und Schwester von Percy Weasley, gegenwärtiger Gehilfe von Minister Srimgeour._

_Keine Kommentare konnten vernommen werden von beiden Weasleys in Bezug auf den Arrest der jüngsten Weasley. Zauberstabsignaturen zeigten, dass Parkinson und Weasley den Cruciatus und den Todesfluch angewandt hatten. Die Berichte sind unzureichend, um zu sagen, wer die beabsichtigten Opfer gewesen sein sollten._

_Zwei Schüler wurden in lebensgefährlicher Verfassung nach St Mungo gebracht. Unserer Reporterin war es möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen, dass es sich bei den Schülern um Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin und Harry Potter, Hogwarts berühmtesten Schüler, aus Gryffindor, beide siebzehn, handelte. (Lesen Sie auf Seite 2A die gesamte Geschichte über Harry Potter und seinem legendären Entrinnen vor Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf.)_

_Der Junge, der lebt ist augenscheinlich… noch am Leben. Das Personal von Hogwarts sowie von St Mungo sind verschwiegen über den Zustand ihres berühmtesten Patienten. Versuche mit dem Hogwarts Personal zu sprechen stellten sich als vergeblich heraus, was unsere Reporterin davon überzeugte, dass etwas in Schottland stinkt._

_Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, kürzlich von einer unbekannten Reise zurückgekehrt, gab diese Mitteilung,_

_"Wir in Hogwarts sind in tiefer Trauer über die Tragödie, welche das Leben von zwei unserer Schüler gefordert hat. Wir sprechen unser aufrichtiges Beileid an die Finch-Fletchley und Nott Familien aus. Wir arbeiten eng mit dem Ministerium zusammen und führen Untersuchungen durch, um die Vorkommnisse zu klären."_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sagte, bezüglich der Sicherheit der Schule und der Kenntnis der Lehrer von einem früheren Phänomen des Schlossbebens,_

_"Wir untersuchen dieses Vorkommen noch."_

_Unserer Reporterin war es nicht möglich zu erfahren, was der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Severus Snape im Bezug auf den Tod einer seiner Schüler und die Festnahme einer weiteren zu sagen hat._

_Eine weitere Kuriosität ist die Entdeckung, dass ein weiteres Mitglied von Slytherin, Draco L. Malfoy, Sohn des verurteilten Todessers Lucius A. Malfoy, aus der Schule verschwunden ist. Ist es ein Zufall, dass der Sohn eines Todessers nach einem solch schändlichen Angriff auf Mitschüler vermisst wird?_

_Unsere Reporterin glaubt das nicht._

_Ist es auch ein Zufall, dass Harry Potter, der wohlbekannte Rivale Malfoys in Quidditch Spielen und Gewissensfragen nun im Hospital liegt und dass ein Mugglegeborener Schüler nun tot ist? Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass die Malfoys tief verwurzelte Vorurteile gegen Halbblüter, Mugglegeborene und Muggle hegen._

_Kein Zweifel, dass sich Auroren in Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire einfinden werden, um den Aufenthaltsort des flüchtigen Malfoy Nachwuchses zu ermitteln._

_Lassen Sie uns hoffen, dass dies passiert, bevor weitere Verstümmelungen und Morde geschehen._

Narzissa ließ zitternd die Zeitung sinken. Also war es wahr. Potter war immer noch am Leben. Und Draco war nun…

Sie sollte jetzt besser nicht darüber nachdenken.

"Twinkles!", rief sie scharf.

Die Hauselfe tauchte neben ihr auf. "Twinkles ist hier, Mistress."

"Brandy… einen großen." Sie fuhr sich mir den Fingern durchs Haar, etwas, dass sie nie tat, außer sie war extrem müde oder aufgebracht. Beide Verfassungen trafen zu. "Nein… warte… einen Feuerwhiskey… bring die ganze Flasche."

Twinkles starrte sie mit ihren großen Augen an, und sie blinzelte schnell hintereinander. "Braucht Mistress… mehr Ruhe?"

"Hol mir einfach den verdammten Drink, Elfe!"

Twinkles verschwand schluchzend. Narzissa stand vom Tisch auf und ging auf den Salon zu. Im Manor herrschte unheimliche Stille, im Gegensatz zum Tag davor.

Dracos plötzliches Erscheinen in der Eingangshalle ihres Hauses gestern Nachmittag, war etwas, dass Narzissa wirklich vergessen wollte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihren Sohn einmal nicht hätte sehen wollen.

Er war blutüberströmt gewesen und hatte geschrieen wie ein Irrer. Getrocknetes Blut klebte an seinen Händen, Haaren, an seiner Kleidung und in seinem Gesicht. Narzissa war in Ohnmacht gefallen und Hauselfen des gesamten Manors waren aufgetaucht, nicht sicher, wen sie zuerst versorgen sollten.

Draco brüllte zusammenhangslos. Noch schlimmer war, dass seine Magie komplett außer Kontrolle geraten ist und Gegenstände explodierten und Gemälde schepperten und die Vorhänge fingen Feuer, welche den gesamten Raum abbrannten, bevor die Elfen es schafften es zu löschen.

Narzissa machte den Fehler und griff ihn und Draco starrte sie mit geweiteten, schmerzgefüllten silbernen Augen an.

"Tot…Potter… tot…getötet… Ich… Harry… Oh… Gott…Harry..."

Narzissa wurde kreidebleich und schüttelte ihn grob.

"Draco… Draco!! Was ist passiert? Hör mir zu! Sag mir, was passiert ist! Potter ist tot? Hast du ihn getötet? Draco!!"

Draco Augen verengten sich und er stieß seine Mutter von sich, so hart, dass sie beinahe hinfiel. Zwei Hauselfen eilten ihr sofort zur Hilfe, aber Narzissa hob eine Hand, während sie sich mit der anderen an einen Tisch klammerte.

"Das würdest du mögen, nicht wahr Mutter? Du würdest es lieben, dass ich Harry Potter getötet habe! Ist es nicht das, was Vater versucht hat zu tun? Er ist deswegen in Askaban gelandet, stimmt's? Wird uns der Dunkle Lord belohnen, wie du es wolltest, Mutter? Bist du jetzt glücklich?" 

Narzissa starrte ihren Sohn an, welcher mit seinem blutbeflecktem Gesicht und Haaren und seiner zerrissenen Robe komplett wahnsinnig aussah.

"Draco? Jeder Auror in Groß Britannien wird hier auftauchen! Wir müssen dich hier rausbringen!"

Draco begann zu lachen. "Lass sie kommen, Mutter! Ich werde nach Askaban gehen! Gleich neben Vater! Wirst du mich besuchen kommen? Wirst du mir Süßigkeiten bringen? Wirst du mir eine Geschichte von Beedle dem Barden erzählen??"

Als Draco sprach, wurde seine Stimme höher und höher, sehr zur Beunruhigung der Hauselfen und Narzissa.

"SCHLAMMBLÜTER UND WERWÖLFE HABEN MEIN LEBEN ZERSTÖRT… DRECKIGE HALB BIESTER!"

Narzissa erblasste und ging vorsichtig auf Draco zu. "Draco? Bitte… wir müssen dich in Sicherheit bringen. Ich kenne einen Ort, an den wir dich bringen können. Wir müssen gehen, bevor die Auroren hierher kommen. Wer hat dich gesehen? Wo ist Severus? Severus muss dir helfen können!" Sie wandte sich einem Hauselfen zu.

"Gehe nach Hogwarts und hol Severus Snape augenblicklich. Spreche zu niemanden, außer zu ihm, hast du verstanden?!"

Der Elf nickte mit verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck und verschwand.

Narzissa zog ihren Zauberstab. "Ich muss die Schutzschirme verstärken. Ich kann sie nicht reinlassen, bis wir nicht in Sicherheit sind." Sie sah zu Draco, welcher seltsam ruhig geworden war. "Draco, wir werden sehr bald gehen."

Sie deutete auf einen weiteren Elfen. "Geh und pack ein paar Sachen für meinen Sohn. Soviel wie in unsere Koffer geht."

"Nein."

Narzissa wirbelte herum? "Was?"

"Ich sagte Nein. Ruf sie."

"Ruf wen?" Aber Narzissa wusste schon wen.

Draco wandte seine hasserfüllten Augen auf sie. "Verarsch mich nicht, Mutter. Ich sagte, ruf sie. Jetzt."

"Nein, Draco. Bitte… es muss nicht so sein. Lass mich dich wegbringen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, so wie ich Lucius verloren habe. Bitte, Draco. Wir können entkommen. Wir haben Freunde, die uns helfen werden." Sie stand vor ihrem einzigen Kind mit flehenden Augen, Ihr Herz und ihre Freude. Es sollte sich so verlaufen.

Draco zischte, seine Augen blitzten boshaft auf, "Muss ich es dir nochmals sagen? Ich sagte, RUF SIE JETZT."

Ein weiteres Portrait ging in Flammen auf, sein Bewohner heulte empört auf.

"Dra-"

Draco ließ seine Mutter mit einem Wink seiner Hand in die entfernte Wand knallen. Sie landete auf einen Beistelltisch und dieser krachte auf den Boden. Narzissa rollte über das zerbrochene Glas der Blumenvase. Sie drückte sich auf die Knie, ihre Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Dracos Fuß vor ihr auftauchte. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie grob hinauf. Sie wimmerte vor Schmerz.

"Nun, Mutter. Ich will dich nicht verletzen."

Sie schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich.

Draco nahm seine Augen nicht von ihr, als Narzissa den Zauberstab schwang und ihre Augen schloss. Sie flüsterte sanft eine Formel und wurde sehr still. Sie bewegte sich für etliche Minuten nicht und ein dünner Schweißfilm erschien auf ihrer Stirn. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und murmelte dann wieder etwas. Sie öffnete die Augen sah Draco an.

"Es ist getan."

Draco nickte, schritt zurück und ließ ihre Hand los. Narzissa lehnte sich schwach gegen den einzigen Tisch, der noch in der Halle stand. Die Telepathie, die sie gerade benutzt hatte war sehr anspruchsvoll und hatte große Teile ihrer Energie gebraucht.

Es gab ein lautes Ploppen in der Eingangshalle.

Bellatrix sah sich um und erblickte Narzissa ziemlich krank aussehend an den Tisch gelehnt.

"Warum hast du mich auf diese Weise gerufen? Wir haben das seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht."

Draco schritt vor und Bellatrix wandte sich ihm zu. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch aufgrund seiner blutigen Erscheinung. "Nun, Draco… scheint, als hättest du dir endlich mal deine Hände schmutzig gemacht! Trittst du nun doch in Daddy Fußstapfen, eh?" Sie lachte und es war ein harsches, lautes Geräusch.

"Nimm mich mit dir."

Bellatrix legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. "Was? Ich soll dich zum Dunklen Lord mitnehmen? Du bist es nicht wert, Junge! Nicht nachdem, was dein Vater getan hat!"

"Soweit ich gehört habe, hast auch du nicht das getan was du tun solltest."

Bellatrix knurrte, "Rede nicht über Dinge, von denen du nichts weißt, Junge! Der Dunkle Lord bevorzugt mich trotzdem noch vor allen anderen! Ich bin seine Ergebenste und er ehrt mich!"

Dracos Augen verengten sich. "Gut, dann besorge mir eine Audienz bei ihm. Jetzt."

Narzissa sprach mit leiser, schwacher Stimme, "Draco… bitte… tu das nicht. Du bist noch ein Kind…"

Bellatrix lachte wieder. "Ohhhh… versuchst du die Erlaubnis deiner Mami zu bekommen? Wie süß!"

Dracos Augen funkelten erneut auf und Bellatrix Grinsen verschwand. "Muss ich dir zeigen, zu was ich fähig bin, Tante Bella? Ich habe Geschäfte… mit dem Dunklen Lord."

Bellatrix grinste. "Also, bist du bereit unseren Lord zu dienen? Unsere Welt von allen dreckigen Muggles und Schlammblütern und den ekligen Halbbiestern zu säubern?"

Draco lächelte. "Ja. Ich verstehe nun wie zerstörerisch sie sind. Sie… nehmen dir das weg, das du willst. Ich werde das nicht noch mal passieren lassen."

Bellatrix bemerkte den Schmerz nicht, der über Dracos Gesicht huschte, aber Narzissa bemerkte es. Sie richtete sich auf und wollte gerade auf Draco zugehen, als der Hauself mit einem Plopp wiederkehrte.

Er verbeugte sich tief. "Mistress, Master Severus ist es nicht möglich aus Hogwarts zu kommen. Hinky hat sein bestes versucht, aber die Auroren sind in Hogwarts. Sie stellen Fragen über Master Draco und dem Tod der Schüler. Master Severus tut es sehr Leid, dass er nicht kommen kann, aber er sagt, dass er versucht über den Kamin Kontakt aufzunehmen, jedoch kommt er nicht durch die Schutzschirme."

Bellatrix Blick verschärfte sich bemerkenswert. Sie sah Draco scharfsinnig an. "Du hast einen Schüler getötet, Draco? War es ein Schlammblut? Jemand anderes unwürdiges?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, so in der Art. Ich bin bereit. Lass uns gehen."

Bellatrix lächelte Narzissa an, welche auf sie zu lief, um sie zu unterbrechen. "Draco, warte! Lass mich zuerst mit Severus reden, bevor du gehst!"

Narzissa eilte aus dem Raum auf den nächsten Kamin zu und akzeptierte den Ruf. Severus' Gesicht erschien in den Flammen und Narzissa bemerkte, dass sein übliches ruhiges Verhalten längst verschwunden war. Er schien verängstigt.

"Narzissa! Wo ist Draco? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit!"

"Severus, was ist geschehen? Draco ist wahnsinnig geworden! Er hat buchstäblich das ganze Manor zerstört!"

"Das ist egal! Sag ihm, dass Potter nicht tot ist! Ist er da? Lass mich mit ihm sprechen!"

"Potter ist nicht tot? Was ist dann passiert? Warum ist er voller Blut? Warum sind die Auroren-"

"Draco hat einen Mugglegeborenen Klassenkameraden getötet! Zauberstablos! Hier geht eine Menge vor sich, was wir nicht verstehen und es ist alles Teil von Potters Zustand! Ich brauche Draco, damit wir das alles verstehen können!"

"Einen Mugglegeborenen?? Severus! Mit unserer Geschichte wird Draco trotzdem noch nach Askaban kommen! Ich muss ihn wegbringen!"

"NEIN! Narzissa, hör mir zu! Ich kann Draco noch helfen, aber er darf nicht wegrennen. Das macht es nur schlimmer! Dumbledore sagte-"

Die Verbindung brach abrupt ab.

Narzissa starrte in den toten Kamin. Schnell warf sie etwas Pulver hinein. "Severus Snape! Hogwarts!"

Es gab keine Antwort. Sie versuchte es nochmals und wartete angespannt. Der Kamin blieb dunkel. Narzissa fluchte und rannte aus dem Raum. Was wollte Severus noch sagen?

Sie eilte zurück in die Einganshalle. Bellatrix strich summend über Dracos Haar. Sie stoppte, um Narzissa anzusehen, welche aufgrund ihres Sprints keuchte.

"Draco ist so hübsch geworden, Cissy. Du musst sehr stolz sein."

Narzissa nickte abwesend und starrte Draco an, welcher eher abgestoßen von der liebevollen Fürsorge seiner Tante zu sein schien.

"Draco, es war Severus. Er sagte, dass er dir helfen kann. Und dass Potter…" Sie schloss ihren Mund, sich plötzlich erinnernd, dass Bella Legilimentik beherrschte. Wenn sie Dracos Gedanken lesen oder seine Reaktion auf den Fakt, dass Potter noch lebte sah, dann würde sie sicher von ihrer Beziehung erfahren.

Bellatrix' Augen verengten sich. "Potter? Was ist mit Potter?" Sie ließ Dracos Haare in Ruhe und sah ihre Schwester an. "Worüber spricht dieser Verräter Snape jetzt schon wieder?"

Narzissa ging hastig auf sie zu. Draco sah sie mit einem Ausdruck zwischen Schmerz und Wut an. "Was?"

Narzissa wollte zu Draco gelangen, bevor Bellatrix etwas tun konnte. Wenn sie ihn nur von ihr wegbekommen könnte, dann könnte sie ihm vielleicht erzählen, was Severus gesagt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er den sinn dahinter erkennen.

"Draco, ich muss mit die reden, bevor du gehst. Bitte."

Draco höhnte, "Also hat er mit dir gesprochen? Die Auroren sind in der Schule? Und suchen nach mir, schätze ich?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich Bellatrix zu. "Du lässt mich warten."

Bellatrix nickte, ging auf Narzissa zu und packte sie an den Schultern.

"Cissy, das ist unsere Familie. Draco wird dem Meister dienen. Der Lord wird uns nach all dem bevorzugen. Er hat bewiesen, dass er unserem Beweggrund angetan ist. Er hat im Namen des Dunklen Lords getötet." Sie grinste und Narzissa zuckte aufgrund der Hagerheit auf dem Gesicht ihrer Schwester zusammen.

Bellatrix wandte sich abrupt um und ging zu Draco. "Er wird unter der Präsenz von Größe stehen. Diese erbärmlichen Auroren werden uns nicht aufhalten können!" Sie griff Dracos Hand und beide verschwanden mit einem Plopp.

Narzissa schrie auf und ihre Stimme halte durch das leere Manor.

Was hatte sie getan?

-

Remus lief in dem kleinen Warteraum in St Mungo hin und her. Er stand vor der "Dangerous" - Dai Llewellyn Station.

Die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden waren ein betäubender Schleier gewesen.

Dumbledore war aus dem Kamin getreten und hatte ruhig seine Robe abgeklopft. Er sah auf Harry, welcher leblos auf dem Boden lag und dann auf Blaise, welcher langsam und flach atmete.

"Dumbledore!", riefen Severus und Remus gleichzeitig.

Der Mann war viel zu ruhig für ihren Geschmack.

"Poppy", sagte er. "Bring Mister Zabini sofort nach St Mungo. Er wird die Reise überleben, aber weitere Verzögerung wird das verringern. Lass sie Heiler McElroy schicken, um ihn zu versorgen. Sag ihnen, dass ich in Kürze mit einem weiteren Patienten kommen werde."

Poppy sprang auf und ließ Blaise auf den Kamin zuschweben. Sie verschwanden mit einem lauten Zischen.

Dumbledore blickte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Seine Augen verblieben auf Theo und Justin. Er seufzte schwer und rieb sich die Schläfen. "Minerva, bitte finden Sie einen Platz für ihre Körper. Die Auroren werden bald hier sein. Und bringe jeden aufrecht stehenden Schüler, der bei Bewusstsein ist in die Große Halle.

Ron hatte Ginny losgelassen, als Dumbledore aufgetaucht war. Sie rannte durch den Raum und fiel neben Harrys Körper auf die Knie. Hermine versuchte immer noch das fließende Blut aufzuhalten.

"Harry! Oh Gott, Harry! Bitte sei nicht tot! Es tut mir Leid! Bitte!" Sie versuchte ihn zu umarmen, doch Hermine schubste sie weg, Tränen strömten ihr Gesicht hinab.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe! Du hast genug angerichtet, Ginny!", keuchte Hermine. "Du verdienst es nicht ihn zu berühren, nach allem was du getan hast!"

Dumbledores Stimme dröhnte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Miss Granger! Bitte gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel und bereiten Sie alles vor, für die Ankunft etlicher Schüler. Madam Pomfrey wird bald zurückkehren und alle Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen kann."

"Schulleiter! Was ist mit Harry? Ich will ihn nicht verlassen, bitte!"

"Ich habe das unter Kontrolle, Miss Granger. Bitte tun Sie, um was ich Sie gebeten habe."

Hermine schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch aufgrund Dumbledores ernsten Blicks stand sie unbeholfen auf.

"Bitte finden Sie etwas zum überziehen, bevor Sie gehen."

Hermines Gesicht wurde rot. Sie hatte komplett vergessen, dass sie nur noch BH und einen Rock trug. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab in die Luft und rief ein Shirt aus ihrem Zimmer herbei.

"Mister Weasley, nehmen Sie ihre Schwester mit in den Krankenflügel und geben Sie ihr einen Beruhigungstrank. Ich befürchte, dass die Auroren bald hier sein werden und Ihre Schwester wird wahrscheinlich in Verwahrung genommen werden. Ebenso wie Miss Parkinson. Falls Sie ihre Eltern kontaktieren möchten, benutzen Sie den Kamin in meinem Büro. Das Passwort ist Honigtopf."

Ron ging zu Ginny und zog sie hoch. Sie fiel gegen ihn und Ron schleifte sie halb aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dumbledore sah zu Remus und Severus, welche beide voller Blut waren. Die Männer sahen schmerzerfüllt aufgrund der Ereignisse des Tages aus.

"Severus, Mister Malfoy wird deine Hilfe brauchen. Was er getan hat, war wahrscheinlich nicht vollkommen seine Tat. Jeder hier könnte unter dem Einfluss von Harry gestanden haben."

Severus bellte, "Worüber reden Sie?"

Remus unterbrach sie, "Albus! Ich kann keinen Puls an Harry fühlen, aber er atmet noch."

Dumbledore hob eine Hand, "Harry geht es im Moment gut, trotz seiner Verletzung. Und glücklicherweise war es dem Dämon möglich, die Verbindung wieder herzustellen, aber es ist nur eine teilweise Bindung. Der Dämon verhindert es, dass er verblutet. Die Blutinfektion scheint sich wie eine Erkältung auszubreiten. Die gewalttätige und dunkle Energie hat die Schülerschaft beeinflusst. Es liegt eine Dunkle Präsenz über dem gesamten Schloss."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Der Dämon hat eine teilweise Verbindung hergestellt? Wo ist dann der Rest von ihm? Immer noch in Blaise?"

Dumbledore sah zu Severus. "Ich würde wetten, dass er in Mister Malfoy ist."

-

Als Severus endlich einen Hogwarts Hauselfen überzeugt hat nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren, um Narzissa anzuweisen die Schutzschirme zu senken, sodass er durch kommen konnte, war es später Abend.

Er war den Auroren so gut wie möglich ausgewichen, aber Kingsley Shacklebolt war klüger als der Rest von ihnen. Er hatte sich von Severus' höhnischen Bemerkungen nicht einschüchtern lassen.

"Ich kenne Ihre Beziehungen zu dem kleinen Lucius.", hatte er gezischt. "Wenn ich herausfinde, dass Sie irgendwas damit zu tun haben…"

Die Drohung blieb ungesagt. Severus hatte spöttisch gelächelte und Kingsley war gegangen, um andere Leute zu belästigen. Dann musste er Rita Kimmkorn loswerden. Er hatte ihr ein paar sicherlich großartige Zitate hinterlassen.

Dann musste er seine Schüler beruhigen. Die meisten von ihnen waren im Krankenflügel mit mehr oder weniger schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Der Tod von Theodore Nott und Dracos Verschwinden hatten unzählige Schüler verängstigt. Tracy Davis und Daphne Greengrass lagen mit Beruhigungsmitteln voll gepumpt im Krankenflügel.

Als Narzissas Kopf endlich im Kamin erschien, um ihn durchzulassen, war Severus erschöpft. Er war nicht ausgebildet, um sich um hysterische Schüler zu kümmern.

Er war ebenso nicht ausgebildet, um sich um hysterische Mütter zu kümmern.

"Severus! Wo bist du gewesen? Ich warte schon seit Stunden!"

"Einen Drink… jetzt.", knurrte er, nicht in der Stimmung für ihre Beschwerden.

Narzissa rief einen Hauselfen. Severus ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und nahm den Drink, den der Hauself gebracht hatte. "Wo ist Draco? Ich muss ihn nach St Mungo bringen."

"Draco ist nicht hier, Severus."

Der Mann erstarrte, bevor er einen großen Schluck nahm. "Was meinst du damit, er ist nicht hier? Wo ist er?"

Narzissa erblasste. "Bella hat ihn mitgenommen."

Das Glas entglitt Severus' Fingern und rollte über den Boden. Innerhalb von Sekunden, war er auf den Beinen. "Was?"

"Bella kam her und nahm ihn mit! Draco hat verlangt, sie herzurufen. Er hatte den Verstand verloren, Severus! Er hätte beinahe das Haus niedergebrannt! Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend zuvor gesehen! Und die Dinge, die er brüllte! Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen!"

"Du hättest alles tun können, außer Bellatrix zu rufen! Narzissa, was zum Teufel hast du getan! Du hast sie ihn zum Dunklen Lord bringen lassen? Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

"Ich sagte doch, er hatte den Verstand verloren! Er war voller Blut und redete übers Töten und Potter und nichts ergab einen Sinn. Er hat mich durch den Raum geschleudert und nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab benutzt! Er sah wahnsinnig aus, Severus!"

"Er ist wahnsinnig, Narzissa! Hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass Potter noch am Leben ist? Er denkt, er muss seinen Tod rächen! Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt, Narzissa?"

"Ich habe es versucht, aber Bella wollte nicht warten! Sie waren verschwunden, bevor ich es ihm sagen konnte! Du musst zum Dunklen Lord gehen, Severus. Du musst Draco zurückholen!"

"Ich kann es nicht, Narzissa! Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Ich wurde in letzter Zeit nicht von ihm gerufen!"

"Severus, bitte! Du musst etwas tun! Draco kann dem Dunklen Lord nicht in diesem Zustand dienen! Er war komplett außer Kontrolle! Er wird Draco töten, wenn dieser wieder durchdreht!" Ihr Gesicht wurde noch blasser und sie klammerte sich an Severus' Robe. "Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Gedanken liest und von Potter erfährt! Oh mein Gott, Severus! Wir müssen ihn zurückholen!"

Severus versuchte sich von Narzissas Krallen zu befreien, aber die Frau hielt ihn mit solch einer Stärke fest, wie sie nur eine verzweifelte Mutter besaß.

"Narzissa, lass mich los! Ich muss nachdenken. Ich kann nicht überlegen bei all dieser Hysterie."

"Was meintest du damit, als du sagtest, du könntest Draco helfen. Dass das nicht seine Schuld war?"

Severus verabscheute es, Narzissa zu sagen, dass ihr Sohn einen Teil eines Dämons mit sich herum trug.

"Der Malfoy Schattendämon hat Draco zum Teil in Besitz genommen."

Narzissas Hand schlug über ihren Mund. "Was?", sagte sie atemlos.

"Ich kenne die Gegebenheiten nur teilweise. Ich muss nach St Mungo, um mit Dumbledore zu reden. Er wird alles erklären."

"Ich gehe mit dir!"

"Nein! Es werden Auroren dort sein. Du würdest festgenommen werden. Wenn sie dir Veritaserum geben, dann wird Draco geliefert sein, wenn du wiederholst, was du mir gesagt hast. Du musst hier bleiben und dich von ihnen fernhalten."

"Severus! Du wirst alles tun, um Draco zurückzuholen, oder? Bitte!"

"Draco ist mein Patensohn, Narzissa. Ich werde alles tun, um ihn zu beschützen."

Severus warf Pulver in den Kamin. "St Mungo!"

Er verschwand in einem Lichtblitz aus grünen Flammen.

-

Remus sprang auf, als er Severus den Korridor entlang kommen sah.

"Wo ist Draco?"

Severus antwortete ihm nicht. "Wo ist Dumbledore?"

"Er ist noch nicht wieder raus gekommen."

Severus blickte genervt drein, doch dann winkte er Remus in eine ruhige Ecke. "Draco ist verschwunden. Bellatrix hat ihn zum Dunklen Lord gebracht."

Remus schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. "Wie konnte das passieren?"

"Draco hat verlangt, dass Narzissa sie ruft. Sie sagte, er wäre außer Kontrolle gewesen. Er hat einen Teil des Manors zerstört. Aber sie hat ihm nicht gesagt, dass Potter noch am Leben ist, nachdem ich ihr das explizit gesagt habe."

Remus starrte ihm verständnislos an. "Wie konnte sie es ihm nicht sagen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie behauptet, dass Bella nicht warten wollte und sie verschwunden waren."

Remus lies sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Er sah aus, als wäre er um zwanzig Jahre gealtert.

"Remus? Severus?"

Beide Männer wandten sich Dumbledores Stimme zu. Dieser sah aus, als wäre er ganze hundert Jahre gealtert.

Severus trat schnell an Dumbledores Seite. "Draco ist zum Dunklen Lord gegangen. Narzissa konnte Bella nicht davon abhalten ihn dorthin zu bringen."

Das letzte bisschen Stärke schien aus Dumbledore zu weichen. Er nickte schwer. "Das sind sehr unerfreuliche Nachrichten. Gibt es einen Weg ihn zurückzuholen?"

"Ich kenne seinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort nicht."

Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sich Heiler McElroy um Mister Zabini kümmert. Der Schaden war groß, aber es ist möglich die inneren Organe, welche entfernt oder verletzt wurden jeweils zu heilen oder zu ersetzen. Ist Mrs Zabini schon eingetroffen?"

"Ich bin selbst gerade erst angekommen. Minerva kümmert sich darum, die Eltern der Schüler zu benachrichtigen."

"Mister Zabini wird für den Rest seinen Lebens medizinische Hilfe benötigen, aber er wird leben."

Severus nickte grimmig, aufgrund der schlechten Nachricht, aber zumindest würde es keinen weiteren toten Schüler geben.

Remus stellte die bedrückenste Frage. "Was ist mit Harry?"

Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf Remus'. "Sie können ihm nicht helfen. Die Infektion hat sich nun vollständig manifestiert. Sie halten ihn zurzeit mit Tränken ruhig, bis sie etwas herausfinden. Ich befürchte, es sieht nicht gut aus. Ich tue mein bestes, um das geheim zu halten. Aber uns stehen schwere Zeiten bevor. Die Eltern werden Antworten haben wollen."

"Was ist mit der Präsenz des Dämons?", frage Severus.

"Sie ist vorhanden. Wir habe die Präsenz entdeckt, aber die Heiler wollten bislang nicht versuchen den Dämon zu entfernen. Harrys Magie ist sehr stark und zerstörerisch. Sie befürchten, dass sie ihn nicht unter Kontrolle halten können."

"Wird dasselbe auch mit Draco passieren?", fragte Remus.

"Ich würde vermuten, dass Dracos Magie stärker werden wird, ja. Ihr sagtet, er hätte einen Zauberstablosen Avada Kedavra angewandt? Das ist definitiv die Magie des Dämons. Sein Kummer und Hass machen es nur schlimmer. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Draco und um jeden, der ihm über den Weg läuft."

"Das ist ein Alptraum, Albus! Was sollen wir tun? Harry ist der mächtigste lebende Zauberer und wir können ihm nicht helfen. Und Draco ist der neuste Dunkle Lord!", rief Remus.

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. "Was ist mit dem Vargulf Werwolf? Wenn wir ihn finden könnten?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Den Jungen zu finden würde nichts bringen. Nur die weiblichen Vargulfs sind die Träger. Die männlichen besitzen keine Antikörper. Hat er dir irgendwelche Informationen gegeben?"

Remus sah überrascht auf aufgrund dieser Nachricht. "Nur die weiblichen Vargulfs? Woher weißt du das?"

"Heiler McElroy ist ein Experte bei Bissen und Infekten durch Dunkle Kreaturen. Er weiß ziemlich viel über Werwölfe und hat Vargulfs studiert, ebenso wie Dämonen."

Remus' Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf. "Ist er jemals in Kontakt mit einem Vargulf gekommen?"

"Nein, aber er hat mehr Wissen darüber, als jeder von uns. Er wird Harry so gut wie möglich helfen."

Remus' Lächeln verschwand und er seufzte frustriert. Doch dann blitzen seine Augen auf. "Warte! Ich habe noch nicht mit Ginny Weasley gesprochen! Durch alles was passiert ist, habe ich sie komplett vergessen!"

Severus schnaubte abfällig und Dumbledore sah schmerzlich drein. "Miss Weasley half ihm zu entkommen?", fragte er.

"Da bin ich mit ziemlich sicher. Draco und Hermine erzählten mir beide, dass sie Drogen in ihrer Tasche gehabt hatte und dass sie Harry diese gegeben hat. Und Ron sagte, dass sie ihn genau an jenem Morgen gefragt hätte, wo ich mich verwandle und dass sie mich gesucht hätte. Ich glaube, dass sie Nicos in der Heulenden Hütte vorgefunden hat. Ginny war verzweifelt genug gewesen, um ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn er versprach ihr zu helfen. Er gab ihr wahrscheinlich die Drogen im Austausch für seine Freiheit. Aber es ist nicht möglich, dass Ginny ihn von den Fesseln befreit hat. Nur ein anderer Werwolf könnte das getan habe. Ich denke, Nicos hat es geschafft einen weiteren Vargulf zu rufen."

"Miss Weasley befindet sich im Ministerium, Remus. Du solltest dorthin gehen, bevor etwas Weiteres passiert.", sagte Dumbledore traurig. "Das wird Molly das Herz brechen."

Remus nickte und ging schnell den Korridor hinunter. Sein Verstand war in Aufruhr. Das war solch ein Chaos. Er hätte härter daran arbeiten müssen, Nicos Informationen zu entlocken. Sie aus ihm herausprügeln sollen, wenn es sein musste. Er schwor sich, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten würde, wenn er den Mann erneut finden würde.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht hörte, wie sein Name gerufen wurde.

"Lupin!"

Nach dem dritten Mal wandte er sich um und sah, dass Severus ihm folgte. Er hielt an und wartete bis Severus zu ihm angeschlossen hatte. "Ich komme mit dir zum Ministerium. Miss Parkinson wird dort auch festgehalten. Ich bin sicher, ihre Eltern sind bereits eingetroffen."

Remus nickte und ergriff Severus' Hand. "Severus, trotz unserer Vergangenheit, ich werde alles tun, um Draco zu helfen. Wirst du dasselbe für Harry tun?"

Severus starrte hinunter auf Remus' Hand. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er dankbar, dass jemand sich um ihn zu sorgen schien.

"Ich werde für ihn tun, was ich kann, ja."

Remus drückte seine Hand und trat zurück. Severus' Augen wanderten nach oben, um in das Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen.

Die Liebe stand klar auf Remus' Gesicht und Severus fühlte einen Stoß in seiner Brust. Doch es war keine Zeit sich über die Bedeutung dessen, Gedanken zu machen.

Severus wandte sich von ihm ab und lief den Korridor weiter hinunter. Remus folgte ihm, doch sein Herz fühlte sich ein bisschen leichter an.

Sie erreichten das Ministerium ohne Zwischenfälle, dank des Disillionment Zaubers für Severus. Seine fragwürdige Verbindung zu Voldemort ließ sie Vorsicht walten.

Es war später Abend und die Gänge waren recht verlassen, als sie ankamen.

Remus und Severus eilten zu den tieferen Vernehmungstrakten. Sie sahen Arthur und Molly, welche flüsternd miteinander redeten. Arthur stand auf, als er Remus erblickte und ging mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf ihn zu.

"Remus, ich bin froh, dass du kommen konntest. Die Auroren haben Ginny bisher nicht entlassen."

Remus ergriff Arthurs Hand. Molly stand auf und kam ebenfalls auf sie zu, ihr rundes Gesicht war eingefallen. Severus nickte den Beiden zu.

"Remus, kannst du uns irgendetwas sagen? Was wird mit Ginny passieren?", fragte Molly ängstlich.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Molly. Wir versuchen immer noch alles zu klären. Ginny hat den Fluch gegen Draco angewandt, aber nun erzählte Albus uns, dass Harrys Blutinfektion sie beeinflusst haben könnte. Diese Erkrankung ist seit fünfhundert Jahren nicht mehr aufgetreten. Und die Aufzeichnungen darüber sind unvollständig und geben uns nicht viel um weiterzukommen."

Molly hielt sich an Arthur fest. "Also gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass Ginny vielleicht freigelassen wird? Dass sie nicht bei Verstand gewesen ist?"

"Es ist eine Möglichkeit, Molly, aber ich kann das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Es gibt nichts, was man im Moment für Harry tun könnte. Albus sagte mir gerade erst, dass man ihn mit Beruhigungsmitteln betäubt hat."

"Oh, um Himmels Willen!", sagte Molly scharf.

Arthur zog die Stirn kraus. "Sicherlich kann das nicht erlaubt sein. Gibt es etwas, dass wir tun können, um zu helfen?"

"Ich muss mit Ginny reden. Sie könnte vielleicht der Schlüssel sein, um eine Heilung für Harry zu finden."

Molly mischte sich ein, "Wie das?"

Remus sah grimmig drein, antwortete jedoch trotzdem. "Ginny könnte fähig sein einen Vargulf zu identifizieren. Er oder sie könnte dieses Heilmittel sein, nachdem wir suchen."

"Ein Vargulf? Ginny hat etwas mit Werwölfen zutun gehabt?", keuchte Molly und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "Was ging an diese Schule vor sich?"

Severus warf ein, "Ist es nicht offensichtlich, dass Ihre Tochter einen extrem schlechten Geschmack hat, wenn es darum geht, wen sie als Umgang für sich wählt?"

Molly sah Severus finster an. "Warum bist du-"

Doch Arthur legte den Arm um seine Frau und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Molly, bitte."

Remus blickte Severus ernst an, woraufhin dieser die Augen verdrehte. "Sicherlich kann sie nicht behaupten, dass wir erlauben, dass abtrünnige Werwölfe in der Schule Amok laufen."

"Warum nicht? Mir wurde es erlaubt.", sagte Remus genervt und Severus schnaubte. "Wir haben keine Zeit für so was." Remus blickte Arthur an. "Wo ist Ginny? Ich muss dringend mit ihr reden."

Arthur blickte unbehaglich drein. "Tonks beschäftigt sich gerade mit ihrem Fall."

Remus nickte. Dann musste er sich eben mit Tonks herumschlagen.

"Wo sind sie?"

Arthur deutete den Korridor hinunter. "Raum zehn."

Severus und Remus eilten den Korridor hinunter und sahen Tonks, welche auf dem Gang stand und mit einem anderen Auroren sprach. Zwei dunkelhaarige Personen saßen auf den Wartestühlen. Als sie Severus erblickten, sprangen sie auf.

"Professor Snape! Das, was mit meiner Pansy passiert, ist das wahr?", rief die Frau.

"Violet, Ludovic… Ich werde versuchen, soviel wie ich kann herauszufinden.", sagte Severus mit müder Stimme.

Violet Parkinson war das Spiegelbild ihrer Tochter. "Es kann nicht wahr sein! Pansy soll den Cruciatus angewandt haben? Wir haben ihr so was nie beigebracht!"

Dawlish, der Auror, lachte schnaubend. "Nun, irgendjemand hat ihr sicher ein paar Dinge beigebracht. Sie steckt in jeder Menge Ärger."

Violet erblasste und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Das kann alles nicht wirklich passieren!" Sie wirbelte herum, um ihren Ehemann anzusehen. "Tu etwas!"

Ludovic sah hilflos in das Gesicht seiner wütenden Frau.

Remus überlies es Severus, sich um die Parkinsons zu kümmern. Er näherte sich Tonks mit einem Lächeln.

"Tonks? Wie geht es dir?"

Tonks Lippen bildeten eine schmale Linie. "Mir geht's richtig gut, Remus. Einem Mädchen geht's immer wunderbar, nachdem sie grundlos verlasse wurde. Oder wenn ein junges Mädchen ihr leben wegen eines Jungen ruiniert hat."

Remus seufzte. "Tonks, es tut mir leid. Bitte, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Ich muss mit Ginny sprechen."

"Nur Familie ist zugelassen, Remus. Du weißt das. Ginny steht unter einem Selbstmordverhinderungszauber."

Remus sah entsetzt drein. "Oh, Tonks! Weiß sie, dass Harry am Leben ist? Wenn nicht, dann muss ich ihr das sofort sagen, bitte!"

Tonks lächelte glücklich. "Oh, Merlin sei Dank. Wir haben nichts von Harry gehört. Ihm geht es also gut?"

"Du musst stillschweigen darüber bewahren, Tonks. Aber nein, Harry geht es nicht gut und man weiß nicht, was man mit ihm machen soll. Die Infektion ist außer Kontrolle geraten und es gibt keine Heilmethode. Ginny hat Informationen, die helfen könnten. Bitte, lass uns mit ihr reden. Das Ministerium wird Harry diffamieren, wenn es herauskommt. Wir müssen schnell handeln."

Tonks schien sich einen Moment unsicher zu sein. Remus ergriff ihre Hand. "Tonks, bitte."

Tonks seufzte ergeben. "Fünf Minuten, Remus! Ich kann riesigen Ärger dafür bekommen. Beeil dich!"

"Severus!", rief Remus, als Tonks ihren Zauberstab schwang, um Ginnys Zelltür zu öffnen.

Sie betraten die Zelle und Tonks schloss hinter ihnen die Tür. Ginny saß an einem Tisch, den Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt. Sie bewegte sich nicht, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

"Ginny?", sagte Remus und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Ginny, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Kannst du mir sagen, was in der Heulenden Hütte passiert ist?"

Ginny rührte sich leicht und sah zu ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen waren praktisch zugeschwollen vom vielen Weinen.

"Wofür?"

"Es würde Harrys Gesundheitszustand helfen."

Bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen sprang Ginny von ihrem Stuhl auf und Remus konnte sehen, dass ihre beiden Hände in Ketten lagen. Ihre Lippen bebten und eine frische Träne lief über ihre Wange. "Er ist tot. Sie sind gekommen, um mir das unter die Nase zu reiben! Ich habe Harry geliebt! Und ich werde ihn für immer lieben und ich bereue nicht, was ich getan habe! Solange es ihn von dieser Ratte, Malfoy fernhält."

Severus knurrte garstig, "Es ist schön zu wissen, dass dein Hass auf Draco dich in Askaban warm halten wird. Und dass, wenn Potter ein Fünkchen Verstand besitzt, was ich jedoch bezweifle, er seine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden wird, dich zu besuchen."

Ginnys geweitete Augen wandten sich Severus zu. "Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Severus lächelte schadenfroh. "Potter ist am Leben, Miss Weasley. Und nun, da du einen gesicherten Platz in Askaban für deine kleine Tat bekommen wirst, wird er sein Leben weiterleben können."

Ginny erblasste und sie sah Remus verzweifelt an. "Professor, ist das wahr? Harry ist am Leben??"

"Ja, Ginny. Er ist jedoch sehr krank. Bitte, erzähle mir, was in der Hütte passiert ist. Du kannst uns damit helfen, sein Leben zu retten."

Ginny wimmerte und setzte sich schwerfällig wieder hin. Sie blinzelte schnell hintereinander. "Ist er okay?"

"Wir verschwenden unsere Zeit, Lupin! Weißt du etwas oder nicht, du dummes Mädchen!"

"Severus!"

Ginny blickte Severus hasserfüllt an, doch dann sagte sie zu Remus, "Nicos hat mich eine Eule für ihn an jemanden verschicken lassen. Dieser jemand war eine alte Frau und hatte einen seltsamen Akzent. Nicos nannte sie 'Farusha' und dann Mutter. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie seiner Mutter war oder nicht. Sie war jedoch wütend auf ihn und sagte etwas davon, dass Harry sich in etwas verwandelt, allerdings wäre es kein Werwolf. Ich weiß aber nicht, was sie damit meinte."

Remus' Gesicht erhellte sich bemerkenswert. "Es war eine Frau? Sehr alt? Wie alt? Und was hast du ihr geschickt?"

"Sie war älter als Tante Muriel und Professor Dumbledore. Sie war wirklich runzlig und verschrumpelt. Und ihr Akzent war… ein bisschen wie der von Viktor Krumm, aber doch anders."

Severus und Remus tauschten Blicke aus. "Albanien, vielleicht?", sagte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

Severus nickte schnell. "Möglich…"

Ginny sah von einem zum anderen. "Hilft das, Professor? Wird es Harry helfen? Es tut mir so leid, was ich ihm angetan habe! Ich wusste nicht, dass er krank war! Ich hätte ihm sonst niemals diese Pillen gegeben! Sie glauben mir, oder? Ich würde Harry niemals verletzten!"

Remus nickte ihr zu. "Ja, Ginny. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich um Harry sorgst. Was hast du ihr geschickt, damit sie auftauchte?"

"Es war nur ein Stück Pergament mit ihrem Namen drauf. Nichts Weiteres. Er sagte, sie würde wissen, wohin sie kommen muss."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, doch Remus blickte nachdenklich drein. "Das ist uralte Magie. Kombiniert mit… Gerüchen. Es ist ein altes Verfahren, dass Werwölfe benutzen, um sich gegenseitig zu finden. Aufgrund der Einschränkung reisender Werwölfe und dem Verbot von Zauberstäben wurde diese Möglichkeit genutzt, um zueinander zu gelangen."

"Kannst du dieses Verfahren benutzen, um Nicos zu finden?", fragte Severus scharf.

Remus zweifelte. "Ich kenne die Zauber nicht. Und ich habe noch nie in einem Clan gelebt. Das ist sehr alte Magie. Auch wenn wir immer noch eingeschränkt sind, so doch nicht in dem Ausmaß wie Jahrhunderte zuvor. Diese Farusha muss wenigstens zweihundert Jahre alt sein oder sie lernte es von Vorfahren. Wir müsse sie finden, koste es was es wolle. Ich habe jedoch keine Idee, wie wir das tun sollen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Ginny wütend an. "Ich hoffe du bist glücklich, Miss Weasley. Du hast das alles definitiv vermasselt, nicht wahr? Alles für deinen geschätzten Potter! Und du sagst, dass du ihn liebst? Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, tut mir Potter wirklich leid."

Ginnys Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Maske aus Wut und sie keifte, "Nur, weil Sie nichts von Liebe wissen! Alles was Sie wissen ist, wie man Menschen beleidigt und verletzt! Sie sind nur eifersüchtig, dass Harry wirklich mit mir zusammen sein will, und dass Sie ihn verhexen mussten, damit er Sie überhaupt ansieht!"

Severus' Gesicht nahm eine dunkelrote Farbe an.

"Aber nicht doch, Sie kleine scheinheilige Schla-"

"Ginny! Das reicht!, schrie Remus. "Severus ist immer noch ein Professor und ein Erwachsener!"

Ginny starrte Remus herausfordernd an. "Nun, er hat sich allerdings nicht so benommen! Pansy Parkinson erzählte mir, dass er sie zusammen gesehen hat und dass Harry unter einem Zauber stand, während Professor Snape ihn berührt hat! Er sollte derjenige in Askaban sein!"

Severus knurrte und Remus stand auf.

Severus griff nach seinen Zauberstab und Remus fürchtete er würde das dumme Mädchen hier im Ministerium verhexen. Dann würde er nach in Askaban landen, wegen Verhexens einer Minderjährigen. Remus realisierte, wie ausgelaugt Severus sein musste, dass er so reagierte. Er hatte niemals seine eisige Haltung so sehr verloren.

Draco und der Dunkle Lord, seine Besessenheit von Harry, der Tod von Nott, die Neuigkeit über Blaise und nun Parkinsons Festnahme forderten ihren Tribut von dem Mann.

Remus schritt vor den anderen Mann, welcher praktisch tollwütig knurrte. Er griff dessen Arm und Severus schrie vor Schmerz auf.

"Severus?", sagte Remus und Sorge füllte seine Augen. Er wusste nicht, wie hart er ihn gepackt hatte.

Severus biss seine Zähne zusammen.

"Was ist los?"

"Er ist wütend."

Remus entkam ein gequältes Stöhnen. Sein Blick fiel auf Severus' Arm.

Severus erhob sich und Remus sah, dass Severus Augen glänzten. Der Schmerz musste schrecklich sein, wenn Severus so aussah.

"Die Intensität des Brennens verrät seine Stimmung. Ich muss gehen… sofort."

Wie auf Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür und Tonks Kopf erschien. "Die Zeit ist abgelaufen."

Severus warf Ginny einen garstigen Blick zu und eilte dann, mit dramatisch wirbelnder Robe, aus dem Raum.

Remus blickte Severus hinterher und sagte dann zu Ginny, "Es tut mir Leid, was passiert ist, Ginny. Wir werden versuchen dass alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Versuch auf dich aufzupassen, okay? Ich werde so bald wie möglich wieder kommen."

"Was wird mit mir passieren, Professor?", schrie Ginny. "Niemand erzählt mir irgendetwas-"

Remus sah einen Moment traurig auf, dann sagte er, "Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Der Zauberergamot wird die Bestrafung festlegen. Es tut mir leid."

Ginny schluckte hörbar. "Sag Harry bitte, dass ich ihn liebe. Das ist alles, was ich ihn wissen lassen will. Was ich getan habe, habe ich getan, weil ich ihn liebe."

Remus seufzte. Er wusste zu gut, was man für Liebe tun oder _vergeben_ würde.

Als er den Raum verließ, war Severus nur noch ein schwarzer Punkt am Ende des Korridors.

Tonks berührte Remus' Arm. "Hast du herausgefunden, was du wissen wolltest, Remus?"

"Es ist ein Anfang, Tonks. Aber wir arbeiten gegen die Zeit. Je länger Harry infiziert ist, desto schlimmer wird es werden. Dumbledore sagte, dass sich die Infektion verfestigt, was heißt, das es vielleicht egal sein wird, wenn wir eine Heilmethode gefunden haben. Es gibt einfach zuviel, was wir nicht wissen!"

"Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um zu helfen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass auch nur ein Bruchteil davon wirklich passiert."

"Ich danke dir, Tonks. Ich muss gehe." Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und sie schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen.

"Ich liebe dich noch immer, Remus. Sei vorsichtig, okay? Ich warte noch auf dich.", sagte sie leise.

Remus' Herz zog sich bei ihren Worten zusammen. "Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Tonks. Das verspreche ich." Sie war solch ein liebes Mädchen; warum konnte sie keinen Mann finden, der sie verdiente?

Remus wandte sich und eilte den Korridor wieder hinauf. Er würde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Er hatte eine Verabredung mit der Verbotenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek.

-

Severus apparierte zu einem großen Landhaus an einer sehr einsamen, dreckigen Straße. Das Haus war ihm unbekannt, was bedeutete, dass es eine neue 'Anschaffung' war. Das hieß, dass eine Mugglefamilie 'versetzt' wurde. In anderen Worten, ihre Körper waren wahrscheinlich in einen Werkzeugschuppen geworfen worden.

Severus ging hastig auf die Tür zu und fühlte sofort die starken Schutzschirme um das Bauwerk. Er wartete ungeduldig und sah dann den Hauselfen höhnisch an, welcher an der Tür erschien, um ihn einzulassen.

Nachdem er über die Türschwelle getreten war, wusste er, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. Er hörte Schreie und Flehen und mehr als ein Körper lag auf dem Boden des Foyers.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und Alecto Carrow schwankte heraus, Blut lief aus Schnitten in seiner Haut. Rabastan Lestrange kroch hinter ihm heraus und brach dann beinahe vor Severus' Füßen zusammen.

Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Angst ergriff Severus.

War Draco tot? Hatten dessen unangekündigte Ankunft und seine Ansprüche den Dunklen Lord zu diesem Flüche-Festival veranlasst?

Severus schirmte seine Gedanken ab und betrat den Raum, fürchtend, dass er Dracos zerfleischten Körper oder ähnlich verstörendes sehen würde.

Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet Draco an Voldemorts Seite knien zu sehen. Voldemort saß in einem gepolsterten Sessel und verteilte Bestrafungen. Nagini hatte sich um den Hals von Wurmschwanz gewickelt und würgte ihn. Vedas Drake wandte sich auf dem Boden aufgrund des Cruciatus.

Severus trat vor Voldemorts Stuhl und kniete sich mit gesenktem Kopf hin.

"My Lord, zu Ihren Diensten."

Voldemorts rote Schlitzaugen fuhren mit einem absolut furiosen Ausdruck über Severus. "Snape, ich habe dich vor über einer halben Stunde gerufen. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht mit deiner nachlässigen Rückmeldung zu meinen Aufrufen."

Severus sah Dracos Augen auf ihn fallen, bevor der Cruciatus ihn traf. Er versteifte seinen Körper so gut wie er konnte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten. Er fiel auf alle Viere, zitternd und die Finger tief in den Teppich grabend.

Der Schmerz war wahrsinnig.

Severus fühlte, als ob seine Haut sich von seinen Knochen abpellte und Voldemort hatte nicht die Absicht den Fluch aufzuheben.

Er hörte ihn undeutlich schreien, "Ich schätze, ihr denkt alle, ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt? Auftauchen, wann immer ihr wollt? Herbringen, wen immer ihr wollt? Ihr lasst Harry getötet werden? Er war mein, ich wollte ihn erledigen!"

Severus fiel keuchend auf den Teppich, als Voldemort aufstand.

Severus keuchte auf, "My Lord, Potter… lebt!"

Voldemort wandte sich um und sah auf Severus hinab, welcher zu seinen Füßen vor Schmerz zuckte. "Was sagst du da, Severus?"

"P-P-Potter…ist… am Leben…"

Voldemort machte eine Handbewegung und der Fluch auf Severus war beendet. Severus stöhnte vor Schmerz und Erleichterung. Er fühlte die Galle in seinem Hals aufsteigen, schluckte sie hastig wieder hinunter und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Schweiß rann sein Gesicht hinab. Er dachte, er hörte ein Keuchen seitens Draco, doch er konnte sich nicht sicher sein.

"My Lord, deshalb kam ich so spät. Potter ist am Leben, aber in St Mungo."

Voldemorts Stirn zog sich bis zu seinem nicht existierenden Haaransatz. Ohne Augenbrauen ließ es dies aussehen, als ob jemand Teig knetete, um einen Kuchen zu formen.

"Am Leben, ist er?"

"Ja, My Lord."

"Dann wird der junge Draco hier bis zum Sonnenaufgang tot sein, dafür, dass er mir falsche Informationen überbracht hat."

Voldemort wandte sich Draco zu und der Blonde sah zurück, Missachtung in seinen Gesichtszügen. Severus war geschockt. Draco zeigte keinerlei Angst. Herausforderung lag in seinen Augen und seiner Haltung.

Dumbledore hatte Recht gehabt. Ein Teil des Dämons musste in ihm sein.

Severus sprach hastig von seinem Platz auf dem Boden. "My Lord, Draco wusste nicht, dass Potter wieder belebt wurde. Er…_war_ tot. Aber Dumbledore war fähig ihn wieder zu beleben."

Voldemort ließ Dracos Gesicht nicht aus den Augen, aber er sprach weiterhin zu Severus. Draco selbst, wandte ebenso wenig den Blick vom Dunklen Lord ab.

"Dumbledore… immer da, um den Tag zu retten! Wie wundervoll, dass er Potter zurückgebracht hat, damit ich ihn erledigen kann."

"Natürlich. Er lebt nur dafür, dass Sie sein Leben beenden können."

"Und was ist mit Dracos Geschichte, in der Schüler getötet wurden?"

"Draco hat einen Schüler getötet."

"Ein Schlammblut?"

"Ja, My Lord."

"Und Notts Sohn wurde auch getötet? Von Harry?"

"Ja."

Voldemort lächelte daraufhin. "Und hat er wirklich einem Schüler die Brust aufgerissen und dessen Herz herausgerissen?"

Severus war sich nicht sicher, wohin diese Befragung gehen sollte. "Potter hat Mister Zabinis Herz nicht entfernt, dafür jedoch einige innere Organe."

Voldemort blickte nun zu Severus.

"Severus, ich halte dieses Benehmen von Potter für sehr…faszinierend. Solch ein großmütiger und liebenswerter Junge… zerreißt nun seine Klassenkameraden mit bloßen Händen? Bricht Hälse? Gibt es da etwas, dass du mir nicht erzählt hast, Severus?"

Severus hielt sein Gesicht neutral. "Ich habe keine Erklärung für Potters Taten. Er war schon immer unausgeglichen und neurotisch. Vielleicht kommt dies nun an die Oberfläche."

"Vielleicht. Und Draco hat sich endlich die Hände schmutzig gemacht. Ich dachte bisher, dass er nichts von Lucius in sich hätte. Ich bekenne mich… erfreut über diesen unerwarteten Wandel der Geschehnisse."

Severus nickte und wagte einen Blick auf seinen Patensohn. Draco starrte nun auf Severus, mit einem… verruchten Glitzern in den Augen. Er zwinkerte ihm zu und Severus keuchte beinahe auf. Er wandelte seine Gesichtszüge bedächtig zurück in einen ausdruckslosen Blick.

Ein lautes Aufkeuchen war zu hören und Severus wirbelte herum, um Wurmschwanz mit blau angelaufenem Gesicht zu Boden gleiten zu sehen. Drake hatte komplett aufgehört sich zu bewegen.

"Nagini… lass ihn."

Die Schlange entwandte sich und Wurmschwanz rollte zur Seite, Speichel lief seine Lippe hinab. Severus war sich nicht sicher ob er tot war, oder nicht.

Voldemort machte eine weitere Handbewegung und entfernte somit den Fluch von dem anderen Mann. "Wurmschwanz, wenn Drake immer noch lebt, dann lass ihn Bella holen. Wenn nicht, dann wird Nagini jetzt ihr Abendessen einnehmen."

Voldemort verließ den Raum und blickte nochmals zu ihnen. "Kommt, Severus, Draco."

Severus ging hinter Voldemort, und Draco hinter sich.

"Ich möchte, dass du Potter im Auge behältst, Severus. Da ist eine…erfreuliche, zerstörerische Kraft in ihm. Ich kann es fühlen. Kann es spüren. Es ist interessant, dass Draco nun Charakterzüge zeigt, die ich so hoch schätze. Er war exakt genauso teuflisch, wie Lucius es immer war. Ich hatte das von Draco nicht erwartet."

Sie hatten sich einem weiteren Raum genähert, dessen Tür geschlossen war. "Sein Handwerk." Voldemort sah zu Draco und Draco senkte dieses Mal leicht den Kopf.

"My Lord, entschuldigt, dass ich euch falsche Informationen überliefert habe. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für meinen Fehler."

"Du bist jung, Draco. Ich werde dir diesen einen Fehler erlauben, aber nur einmal. Deine Neuigkeiten haben mich sehr verstört. Harry tot? Obwohl ich solange gewartet habe, um das Leben dieses Junge zu beenden, der mich mal um mal verhindert hat. Gefüttert mit Dumbledores Lügen seiner Großartigkeit? Er gehört mir, mir ganz allein."

Severus übersah die leichte Verengung von Dracos Augen nicht.

Voldemort öffnete die Tür und Severus sah den Körper eines Mannes, dessen Schädel zertrümmert war. Es war Flexum Nott, Theos Vater.

Severus war bedacht darauf, den Schrecken aus seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten.

Voldemort strahlte Anerkennung aus. "Nott war ziemlich aufgewühlt, als er von Theodors Tod erfahren hat. Er wollte seinen Schmerz an unserem jungen Draco hier auslassen. Aber wie du sehen kannst, hatte Draco andere Pläne."

Der ältere Nott war nackt und war willkürlich auf das Bett geworfen worden.

Severus konnte nur erahnen, was in diesem Raum passiert war. Und dass Draco den Schädel eines ausgewachsenen Zauberers zertrümmert hat… er wollte nicht einmal an die Folgen denken.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er Draco erzählen sollte, dass ein Teil des Dämons in ihm war. Der Dunkle Lord war bereits misstrauisch gegenüber seinem Verhalten. Ein Dämonenbesessener, hasserfüllter Draco war etwas, dass der Dunkle Lord zu seinem Vorteil nutzen würde.

Bella kam auf Voldemort zu gerannt, in ihren Augen glitzerte etwas, dass vielleicht Liebe sein könnte. Es war zu schaurig, diesen Gedanken in Erwägung zu ziehen.

"My Lord, ist es wahr? Potter ist noch am Leben?", fragte sie atemlos.

"Ja, Bella. Severus hat die Nachricht von Harrys wundersamer Wiederauferstehung überbracht."

Bella warf Severus einen garstigen Blick und lächelte Voldemort dann züchtig an. "Ich bin so froh, dass du zufrieden bist, My Lord. Vielleicht einen Drink zur Feier des Tages?"

Voldemort sah sie anerkennend an und Severus musste abermals seine Galle runterschlucken.

"Bring mir etwas in meine Gemächer.", sagte Voldemort und ging.

Bella verdrehte die Augen über Severus und lächelte dann Draco an. "Unser Lord ist zufrieden Draco. Er war sehr aufgebracht wegen der Neuigkeit über Potter, aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut." Sie strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. "Wir werden diese Welt von allem Schlammblut-Abschaum befeien." Sie eilte davon und ließ eine angespannte Stille zurück.

"Potter ist in St Mungo?", fragte Draco mit fester, kontrollierter Stimme.

"Ja, nachdem du verschwunden bist, wurde er wieder belebt."

Draco sagte nichts, aber Severus sah, dass der Ausdruck in seinen Augen weicher geworden war.

"Hast du ihn gesehen?", fragte er leise.

"Nein. Er steht unter Bewachung und dem aufwendigsten Schutzschirmen, zu denen St Mungo fähig ist. Er ist außer Kontrolle. Ebenso wie du!"

Draco spitzte die Lippen. "Oh?"

Aus Severus brach schlussendlich die Wut aus, alle Kontrolle über seine Gefühle war verschwunden. "Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du bist freiwillig hier her gekommen? Der Dunkle Lord hätte dich töten können. Jetzt wird es dir niemals möglich sein ein eigenes Leben zu führen! Das war's, Draco! Entweder wirst du dein Leben lang auf der Flucht vorm Ministerium sein, den Rest deines Lebens in Askaban verbringen oder du wirst vom Dunklen Lord oder von Auroren getötet werden!"

"Aber er hat mich nicht getötet, oder? Ich weiß, was ich tue."

"Nein, das weißt du nicht, Draco. Du hast keine Ahnung was vor sich geht! Und die Dinge die passieren sind nicht natürlich! Potters Zustand hat Schüler beeinflusst und wir wissen nicht was real ist, und was Potters Taten sind. Du wirst beeinflusst, Draco!"

"Das hast du schon mal gesagt, Severus. Jenes Mal über meine und Harrys Beziehung! Das nichts davon real war! Also war deine Beziehung auch nicht echt? Hast du dir das selbst eingeredet, um zu erklären, was du getan hast?"

Severus schwarze Augen sahen Draco verachtend an. "Was hast du gesagt?"

Draco erhob sich zu voller Größe. "Ich weiß, was du getan hast, Severus. Ich weiß, dass Harry dich gefickt hat und dass du es genossen hast! Du hast versucht, uns fern von einander zu halten indem du Harry erpresst hast! Du hast ihn gezwungen Dinge mit dir zu machen. Ich weiß, dass er das alles nicht freiwillig mit dir getan hätte."

Wut kochte in Severus. "Sei dir da nicht so sicher, Draco.", sagte er mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Potter kann den Imperius abwerfen, erinnerst du dich? Und glaubst du, dass ich so dumm wäre, die Unverzeihlichen in der Schule zu benutzen?"

Severus ging langsam auf Draco zu. Er wollte aufhöre zu reden und dies jetzt nicht tun, aber Draco hatte es zu weit getrieben und er wollte Draco verletzten… so wie er verletzt war.

"Potter wollte es, Draco. Er kam zuerst zu mir. Hat er dir das erzählt? Er kam zu mir."

Draco knurrte und stieß Severus von sich. "Du hast ihn gesehen, Severus. Er war ein Dämon, verdammte Scheiße! Ist das die einzige Möglichkeit, die du hast, damit sich jemand um dich kümmert, Severus? Dämonenbesessenheit? Zauber? Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ich mal zu dir aufgeschaut habe!"

Das schmerzte.

Severus zuckte zusammen und sagte gehässig, "Das ist egal, Draco. Potter ist sowieso tot. Entweder stirbt er durch seinen eigenen Wahnsinn oder durch die Rache des Dunklen Lords. Das nächste Mal, dass du ihn sehen wirst, wird entweder im Kampf oder auf seiner Beerdigung sein."

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. "Fick dich, Severus! Halt einfach deine Fresse!"

Severus lächelte. "Realisierst du jetzt, was du getan hast? Du bist ein Todesser, Draco. Du dienst unserem Lord. Glaubst du Potter wird dich mit offenen Armen empfangen? Denkst du, du kannst einfach zurück in sein Leben tanzen, falls er diese Krankheit überlebt? Du hast einen Mugglegeborenen getötet, Draco! Die Auroren sind hinter deinem Blut her. Du hast Notts Vater getötet. Du bist ein Mörder, Draco. Und du glaubst, dass der heilige Potter dir das vergeben wird?"

Draco begann das beengende Gefühl in seiner Brust zu spüren und sein Atmen wurde schwer. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und eine Welle aus Energie bildete sich in seinem Körper.

"Er wird mir vergeben, Severus! Nur weil du nichts von Liebe verstehst, heißt das nicht, dass andere es nicht tun!"

Severus grinste. "Und du verstehst etwas von Liebe? Du hast mir das ganze Jahr über erzählt, dass du Potter nicht liebst. Also warum sollte es dich kümmern, ob er stirbt? Und er liegt im Sterben, Draco. Und er wird im Sterben dafür hassen, dass du Finch-Fletchley getötet hast und Voldemort beigetreten bist!"

Dracos Hände schlugen nach vorne und er beobachtete, wie er Severus mit einem zauberstablosen Fluch traf. Der Zaubertrankmeister wurde von den Beinen gerissen und flog rückwärts durch den Raum. Er traf mit einem abscheulichen Knirschen auf die Wand und glitt zu Boden.

Draco war sich nicht bewusst, dass er schrie, bis zwei Todesser angerannt kamen, um zu sehen, was passiert war.

"FICK DICH, DU BASTARD! ER WIRD MIR VERGEBEN! LASST MICH LOOOOS!"

McNair und Crabbe hatten Dracos Arme ergriffen und zogen ihn von Severus zurück, welcher mit blutendem Kopf ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag.

"Malfoy! Hör auf damit!", brüllte McNair, damit ringend den sich gewaltig wehrenden jungen Mann festzuhalten.

"Er hat Unrecht! Er versteht gar nix! Er hat Unrecht!"

Crabbe Senior gelang es Draco von Severus' liegendem Körper wegzuzerren. Er war sehr viel kräftiger als McNair.

Der dicke Todesser drückte Draco gegen die entfernteste Wand. "Malfoy! Reiß dich zusammen! Du hast heute Nacht bereits einen von uns getötet! Willst du deinen Paten jetzt auch noch umbringen?"

"Lass mich los! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Halt dein Maul, du Balg! Ich nehme keine Befehle von kleinen Bälgern an, die sich noch in die Hose machen! Es ist mir egal, was du heute Nacht getan hast!"

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er schlug auf Crabbe ein. "Dann lass mich in Ruhe!"

Crabbe schnaubte höhnisch. "Ich war mit Flexum Nott über zwanzig Jahre lang befreundet, Junge! Du warst mit seinem Sohn befreundet! Und du hast ihn einfach getötet?"

Draco lachte. "Ich habe seiner Frau einen Gefallen getan."

Crabbes Gesicht wurde dunkelrot und er tobte, "Du erbärmliches Stück Scheiße! Du wirst nie dein Vater werden!" Er griff Draco am Genick. Draco versuchte sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

"Lass ihn, Crabbe."

Crabbe wirbelte herum und sah Severus wieder auf die Beine kommen. McNair stand unbeholfen daneben, nicht sicher was er tun sollte und was eigentlich vorgefallen war.

"Er hat dich angegriffen! Und Nott getötet! Er muss lernen, wo sein Platz ist!"

"Der Dunkle Lord hat das mir überlassen, Crabbe. Vielleicht möchtest du ja zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass du das übernehmen möchtest."

Crabbe blickte unsicher drein und schubste dann Draco von sich. "Du kannst das Balg haben, Snape. Viel Spaß."

Crabbe verließ schnaubend den Raum und McNair folgte ihm, nicht ohne noch einmal verschlagen von Severus zu Draco zu blicken.

Severus ging auf Draco zu und dieser starrte ihn an, seine Augen zu dünnen Schlitzen verengt.

Kurz vor ihm blieb Severus stehen und Draco blinzelte.

"Draco", sagte Severus.

Draco fühlte das Brennen von unvergossenen Tränen hinter seinen Augenlidern. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Severus."

Severus streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff Dracos Arm. Der Blonde versuchte seinen Arm zu befreien, doch Severus hielt ihn fest. Draco begann härter gegen ihn anzukämpfen und plötzlich zog Severus ihn an seine Brust und umarmte ihn.

Draco kämpfte gegen die Umarmung, sein Hals zog sich zusammen und sein Magen schmerzte. Die Tränen sammelten sich immer mehr und er hielt ein raues Schluchzen zurück.

Severus hielt ihn und flüsterte, "Es ist alles gut, Draco."

Das war zuviel.

Eine Träne entkam seinen Augen und rollte seine Wange hinab. Er versuchte tapfer die restlichen zu unterdrücken, aber er schaffte es nicht. Eine weitere Träne entkam. Dann eine dritte.

Severus festigte seinen Griff. "Lass es raus, Draco."

Ein Beben ging durch Dracos Körper und er konnte den Sturzbach aus aufgestauter Wut, Angst und Schmerz nicht länger zurückhalten.

"Ich liebe ihn nicht! Ich liebe ihn nicht…Ich…nicht…nein…", schluchzte Draco und Severus hielt ihn und fuhr ihm durch die Haare.

"Er… war… tot. Ich…konnte…nicht…umgehen…denken…nichts…"

Severus sprach nicht, sondern ließ Draco einfach nur seine Frustration hinausweinen. Der Blonde war in den letzten Wochen durch die Hölle gegangen.

"Ich… wollte ihn… nicht… lieben… Ich…konnte nicht… aufhalten…"

"Es ist gut, Draco."

"Er wird… mich…hassen…du…hast…Recht…Er…wird…mich…hassen…Ich…"

"Du musst ihn gehen lassen, Draco. Jetzt. Du kannst dir keine weiteren Fehler mehr leisten. Verstehst du das? Der Dunkle Lord darf davon nichts erfahren."

Draco befreite sich aus Severus' Umarmung und wischte sich wütend die Tränen weg. Er sah in Severus' Augen. "Ich liebe ihn, Severus."

"Ich weiß, dass du das tust, Draco. Aber du kannst nicht beides machen."

Draco wandte sich von Severus ab. "Wie lass ich ihn los? Wie werde ich… so wie du?"

Severus' Gedanken wanderten sofort zu einem hübschen rothaarigen Mädchen mit süßen, grünen Auge. Er hatte über die Jahre soviel verloren. Und dann zog ein anderes Bild vor sein inneres Auge; sanfte, bernsteinfarbene Augen, welche ihn mit soviel Liebe ansahen.

Wie konnte er dies für Draco wollen? Draco war zu so viel mehr im Stande, als er sich selbst erlaubt hatte.

"Werde nicht so wie ich."

-

Es war nach Mitternacht, als eine schlanke Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang auf den Eingang zu St Mungo zueilte. Die Besucherzeit war lange vorbei, doch dieser Gestalt war das egal. Die Schaufensterpuppe starrte ausdruckslos auf die Person hinab und als eine höfliche Stimme um Einlass bat, gehorchte die Puppe kommentarlos.

Die Gestalt lief in den Empfangsbereich. In der Lobby befanden sich nur zwei wartende Personen. Die Empfangshexe stellte sich als Empfangszauberer heraus und er war vertieft in die neueste Ausgabe von Quidditch Weekly.

Der Zauberer sah auf, als er dachte, er würde eine weitere Präsenz außer den zwei Wartenden fühlen, doch er sah niemanden und wandte sich wieder seinem Magazin zu.

Die Gestalt glitt durch eine Doppeltür und eilte hinauf in den ersten Stock und zur "Dangerous" - Dai Llewellyn Station. Der Korridor war verlassen und die Gestalt betrat die Patientenräume. Nur drei Betten waren belegt und die Besitzer schliefen jeweils.

Niemand von ihnen war Harry.

Die Gestalt hielt für einen Moment inne und sah sich in dem Raum um. Ihre Augen erblickten eine Tür am Ende der Station. Die Schutzschirme an der Tür pulsierten mit starker Magie, doch sie war nur nach innen gerichtet. Man konnte hineingelangen, wenn man wusste wie, doch es war beinahe eine Unmöglichkeit wieder hinauszugelangen.

Eine zögerliche Berührung der Tür ließ die Schutzschirme aufschimmern. Mit ein wenig Aufwand ordnete sich der Schutzschirm neu an und die Gestalt öffnete die Tür und trat hindurch, die Tür sanft hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassend.

Harry lag auf dem Bett, seine Hände und Füßen waren mit Riemen festgebunden.

Die Gestalt ging hinüber zum Bett und zog eine Tasche unter ihrem Umhang hervor. Eine Hand griff hinein und ließ einen Feuerblitz Rennbesen zum Vorschein kommen. Er wurde auf den Boden neben das Bett gelegt. Dann zog die Hand die Kapuze des Umhangs zurück, um ihr Gesicht zu enthüllen.

Ein Mädchen starrte auf Harry hinab, welcher leise hörbar in seinem Schlaf atmete. Sie lächelte schalkhaft und lehnte sich über Harrys Körper. Sie seufzte und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht zu streicheln.

In dem Moment, in dem die Hand mit Harrys Haut in Berührung kam, öffnete dieser abrupt die Augen. Er sah das Mädchen mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht einordnen. Da war auch eine… Aura um sie herum.

"Harry, es ist okay. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu verletzen."

Braune Haare und Augen blitzten ihm entgegen. Das Gesicht war mit kleinen Sommersprossen übersäht.

Die Stimme war seltsam vertraut, und doch entzog sie sich Harry. Dann dämmerte es ihm. "Ginny??"

Ginny lächelte ihn an. "Ahhh… du beleidigst mich. Das braune Haar ist soviel besser, als das schreckliche rot. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen mein Leben mich solchen Haaren zu verbringen. Zum Glück waren ein paar dieser schrecklichen Haare noch auf dem Umhang."

Harry setzte sich langsam auf. "Was? Was tust du hier? Ich dachte, du wärst zum Ministerium gebracht worden? Du hast versuchst Draco zu töten…"

Ginny unterbrach ihn. "Du solltest es besser wissen. Man kann einen Malfoy nicht so einfach niederstrecken, Potter."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und dann schmolz Ginnys Gesicht und das braune Haar verschwand und darunter kam das einwandfreie blond von Dracos Kopf zum Vorschein.

Harry wimmerte leise. "Halluziniere ich schon wieder? Bitte nein… nicht wieder."

Draco lehnte sich über ihn und hielt sein Gesicht. "Nein, Harry. Es ist real, okay? Ich bin wirklich hier."

Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen. "Bitte… sei real. Lass mich nicht hier, Draco! Sie wollen mich hier nicht rauslassen."

Dracos Herz zerbrach. "Ich werde dich hier raus holen, Harry." Er berührte die Riemen. "Kannst du diese loswerden?"

Harry sah hinab auf seine Hände. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich wach bin. Ich bin den ganzen Tag mit Medikamenten voll gepumpt worden. Ich kann normalerweise nicht einmal meine Augen offen halten. Ich habe zwei Heiler auf die Station für Verbrennungen gebracht. Und ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern! Es gibt einen Hauselfen, der kommt, wenn ich in der Nacht etwas brauche. Jeder hat Angst mir zu Nahe zu kommen."

Draco legte seine Hände an die Riemen. "Harry, ich wäre nicht gegangen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dir gut geht. Ich dachte, du wärest… tot." Er begann die Riemen loszubinden.

Harry setzte sich auf, als Draco begann die Riemen an seinen Fußgelenken aufzuknoten.

"Es ist okay, Draco. Du wusstest es nicht. Dumbledore sagte mir, dass ich so gut wie tot war, aber dass sie mich wieder beleben konnten. Aber etwas in der Art wie er mich ansieht ist seltsam. Die Heiler ebenso. Als ob es etwas gibt, dass sie mir nicht sagen. Ich habe jedoch ein paar Dinge belauschen können. Sie könnten Blaise retten. Und das die Blutinfektion, die ich habe, Dunkle Magie enthält. Eine Menge Leute waren davon beeinflusst, aber niemand weiß exakt inwiefern. Die Dinge, die Schüler gemacht haben, Justin und Ginny… vielleicht sogar Pansy."

"Ich habe Justin getötet, Harry."

Harry erblasste. "Was?"

"Nachdem du gestorben bist, habe ich Justin getötet. Hat dir das niemand erzählt?"

Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und zog Draco zwischen seine Beine. "Nein! Was ist passiert, Draco?"

Draco seufzte. "Es wird nicht wichtig für mich sein, Harry. Meine Familiengeschichte mit Schlammblütern verurteilt mich auch so. Auroren sind sicherlich schon auf der Suche nach meinem Kopf, während wir hier sprechen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Blutinfektion hat dich das tun lassen, Draco! Es war nicht deine Schuld! Kingsley und Tonks werden dir glauben! Dumbledore wird auch helfen wollen. Erzähl dem Zauberergamot davon!"

"Das ist nicht so einfach, Potter."

"Doch, ist es. Du bist nicht Lucius."

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur auf seine Hände.

"Draco?" Harry sah ihn an. "Draco, was ist los?"

Er hob seine silbernen Augen, um in die seines grünäugigen Lovers zu sehen. "Ich kann nicht, Harry."

"Doch, du kannst! Sie wollen uns helfen. Ich habe Nott getötet und dafür werde ich die Hölle bezahlen müssen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines Lebens hier eingesperrt sein, oder in Askaban. Wenigstens du kannst frei sein."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich langsam von Harry zurück. "Kann ich nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich kann einfach nicht, Potter!"

Harry ergriff Dracos Hand, bevor dieser komplett außer Reichweite war. "Nicht, Draco. Werd jetzt nicht zum Dummkopf. Wir haben schon soviel durchgemacht. Ich habe nach dir gefragt, doch niemand wollte mir sagen, was passiert ist! Ich will dich hier haben, damit ich weiß, wo du bist."

Draco versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Harry hielt seine Arme fest. "Draco, hör auf! Wir beide haben nun getötet. Jetzt weißt du, wie es ist! Wir können zusammen daran haften bleiben! Uns dem gemeinsam entgegenstellen! Bitte! Ich liebe dich!"

Draco versuchte Harry wegzustoßen, doch stieß gegen den Stuhl und warf ihn damit zu Boden.

"Potter! Lass los! Ich muss hier raus, lass mich los!"

Harrys intensiver Blick entnervte den Blonden. Er wehrte sich weiterhin, um aus Harrys Griff zu entkommen. Merlin, wer hätte gedacht, dass der Gryffindor so stark war! Er verdrehte seine Hand und seinen Arm so hart wie er konnte und schaffte es sich zu befreien. Er stolperte rückwärts und fiel über den am Boden liegenden Stuhl. Er sprang auf die Füße und strich sich die Kleidung glatt.

"Fuck, Potter! Was hast du versucht zu tun? Wolltest du mir den Arm brechen? Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht-"

Draco brach ab, als Harrys Augen sich weiteten und dann zu Schlitzen verengten. Draco sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Was jetzt?"

Harry glitt von Bett hinunter, sein Gesichtausdruck war komplett zu einer wutverzerrten Maske versteinert.

"Was ist mit dir los?", fragte Draco und sein Herz begann zu pochen. Harry sah ihn genauso an, wie er vorher Blaise angesehen hatte.

Der Raum begann leicht zu schwanken und Draco sah sich erschrocken um. Er eilte auf Harry zu und lehnte sich über ihn, sanft die Stirn des Jungen küssend.

"Harry, beruhige dich. Man wird es hören und dann kriegen wir beide Ärger."

"Dein Arm.", sagte er leise.

"Ist in Ordnung. Du hast ihn nicht so schlimm verletzt. Hör auf so ein Trottel zu sein."

"Nein, ich meine die andere Seite."

Draco versteifte sich und wich langsam von Harry zurück. Während des Kampfes war sein Ärmel hoch gerutscht und entblößte die Haut auf der Unterseite seines linken Armes.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen.

"Sag mir, dass du das nicht getan hast, Draco."

"Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste."

"Nein, hast du nicht! Du hättest das richtige tun können! Doch stattdessen, hast du das getan?"

"Ich bin kein verdammter Gryffindor Harry! Ich bin nicht nobel oder mutig oder irgend so einen Müll! Ich bin Lucius Malfoys Sohn!"

"Du bist nicht dein Vater!"

"Nun, ich bin ihm jetzt näher, als ich dir bin, oder?"

"Nein! Du warst zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben Draco gewesen! Du warst mit mir zusammen und du warst mutig und nobel allein dafür schon! Jetzt hast du einfach dein Leben zerstört und für was??"

Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "UM DICH ZU RÄCHEN!"

"Wie?", hustete Harry, geschockt über Dracos Schreien.

"Das Schlammblut hat dich getötet, Harry! Er HAT DICH GETÖTET! Er hat dich mir weggenommen! Dieser Werwolf tötet dich jetzt!"

"Draco, das ist lächerlich! Justin war nur eine Person und er ist nun tot. DU HAST IHN GETÖTET! Es war erledigt, aber jetzt…"

"Es ist nicht erledigt! Es wird niemals erledigt sein, Harry! Muggle verletzten dich, ein Blutsverräter versuchte mich zu töten, ein Schlammblut hat dich beinahe getötet! Dieser dreckige Werwolf hat dich vergiftet und den Dämon hervorgebracht, der meine Freunde verletzt hat! Sie müssen aufgehalten werden, Harry! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie dich oder mich wieder verletzen… ich kann nicht!"

Draco riss den Ärmel hoch und brachte das schwarze, hässliche Schädel und Schlangen Tattoo zum Vorschein, welches immer noch gerötet und entzündet war.

"Das ist alles, was ich brauche, um mich daran zu erinnern was ich zu tun habe…, um dich…

zu beschützen."

"Und wirst du mich auch gegen Voldemort beschützen? Hast du vergessen, dass er versucht mich zu töten! Also wirst du an seiner Seite stehen, während er es tut? Er geht nicht allzu freundlich mit Verrätern um!"

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich verletzt Harry! Es geht nicht darum, ihm zu dienen, sondern… um uns zu retten!"

"Du bist verrückt, Draco! Glaubst du, was du da sagst? Du bist jetzt ein Todesser! Wenn die Auroren dich finden… jetzt, wo du gebrandmarkt bist, werden sie denken, dass du Justin mit Absicht getötet hast!"

"Mir sind diese scheiß Auroren egal, Potter!"

Harry knurrte, "Nun, du hättest an mich denken sollen! Was zum Teufel haben wir jetzt noch? Ich liebe dich und du bist ein Todesser? Wie soll das funktionieren?"

"Ich wusste nicht… Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch am Leben bist, Harry! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte…"

"Selbst tot hätte ich nicht gewollt, dass du ein Todesser wirst! Du bist unglaublich! Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben-"

"Was? Den Verstand verloren haben, um dich auf mich einzulassen? Du hast das schon etliche Male gesagt, Potter! Nun, lass uns die angenehme Seite daran sehen. Du musst nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein. Warum? Weil du jetzt für den Rest deines Lebens eingesperrt sein wirst, als ein verdammter psychotischer Superzauberer und ich werde nach Askaban gehen oder von irgendeinem fettärschigen Auror umgebracht werden. Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

"Du wirst nicht zurück zu Voldemort gehen, Draco."

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Und wie planst du mich aufzuhalten?"

Harry zischte und der Raum begann erneut zu beben. Draco verengte die Augen und wich vor Harry zurück.

"Tu das nicht, Potter. Ich warne dich! Lass mich gehen!"

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und Draco streckte augenblicklich seine eigene aus. Ihre Magie kollidierte in der Luft zwischen ihnen und sie beide wurden voneinander weggesprengt. Harry fiel auf das Bett und Draco flog gegen die Wand.

Sie sahen sich wieder in die Augen.

"Malfoy…"

"Halt die Klappe, Potter. Es ist getan. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mich nach Askaban bringen. Und ich verspreche, dass ich dich hier rausholen werde."

"Ich werde dich aus Askaban befreien."

"Nein!"

Harry appariert von der einen Seite des Raumes und tauchte neben Draco wieder auf. Er zog ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung.

"Hass mich dafür nicht.", wisperte Harry. "Ich verspreche, ich werde dich aus Askaban holen, und wenn es mich tötet."

Er berührte die unsichtbaren Schutzschirme um die Tür herum.

Es gab ein Plopp und der Elf erschien. Seine großen Augen blinzelten überrascht, als er Draco sah. Harry hielt ihn immer noch in einer Umarmung.

Draco kämpfte dagegen an und Harry klammerte sich an ihm fest. Der Blonde schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und Harry entkam ein 'Ummmph!'.

Draco schrie, "Er versucht zu entkommen! Lass ihn nicht raus!" Er sah in Harrys verletzte und betrogene grüne Augen. "Ich liebe dich, Harry. Gott… ich würde alles für dich tun. Und ich werde es tun. Das verspreche ich."

Er wehrte sich gegen Harrys Griff und der Elf kam auf sie zu. "Dilly muss Harry Potter wieder fesseln. Dilly hasst es, dass zu tun, aber Harry Potter ist wieder böse."

Harry keuchte auf, als er mit Draco kämpfte. "Nein!! Fessel mich nicht! Lass ihn nicht gehen! Ich brauche ihn hier!" Er sah zurück zu Draco. "Ich will nicht, dass du wegrennst, Draco. Wir können das… wieder hinbekommen."

Der Elf blickte traurig drein. "Dilly hat den Befehl Harry Potter zu fesseln, nicht die Besucher von Harry Potter. Dilly tut leid, dass sie Harry Potter fesseln muss." Der Elf machte eine Handbewegung und Harry wurde von Draco weggezogen. Draco starrte Harry schwer atmend an.

Er zog einen Flachmann aus seiner Tasche und trank schnell davon. Er hustete und würgte, aber schaffte es hinunterzuschlucken. Er verwandelte sich langsam zu Ginny mit roten Haaren zurück. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte schnell die Formel, um die Haare wieder braun zu färben.

Harry kämpfte gegen die Fesseln an, als die Tür aufflog und etliche Medi-Zauberer und Heiler in den Raum strömten.

Draco schaffte es gerade so aus dem Weg zu gehen, als sie sich alle um das Bett versammelten.

"Mister Potter, bitte! Beruhigen Sie sich, es ist okay!" Vier Heiler wandten Versteinerungszauber auf Harrys Körper an. Draco keuchte, als sie sich beeilten die Riemen wieder anzulegen. Harry trat wild um sich und er traf das Gesicht eines Heilers mit seinem Fuß.

"Draco! Draco!! NEIIIIIIIN… Draco! Lasst ihn nicht gehen!"

"Mister Potter, Draco ist nicht hier. Sie halluzinieren wieder! Um Merlins Willen, Pricialla! Beeil dich mit dem Trank! Er ist heute Nacht wirklich kampfbereit."

"Dracoooooo… Ich liebe dich!! Bitte… lass mich nicht hier!"

Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückte den Drang hinüber zu rennen und die Heiler zu töten, während er seinen Lover wild um sich tretend auf dem Bett liegen sah, während die Heiler ihm die Tränke in der richtigen Reigenfolge verabreichten.

"Cassi, dein Trank jetzt! Gut, Dawlby, das war dieses mal viel besser! Fiona…"

Harry hatte aufgehört zu schreien und das Treten war beinahe verklungen. Die Heiler traten erschöpft zurück.

Der größte Heiler blickte Draco an. "Was tun Sie hier? Wie sind Sie herein gekommen?"

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich musste diese hier Harry unbedingt zurückgeben." Draco deutete auf den Feuerblitz und den Umhang. "Ich bin eine Freundin aus der Schule und ich weiß, dass er sich Sorgen darum gemacht hat, die zu verlieren."

Der Heiler zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts.

Harry, welcher langsam in einen katatonischen Zustand abdriftete, erblickte das braunhaarige Mädchen. Er hustete, "Draco…"

"Wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich ihm Hallo von dir sagen.", sagte Ginny traurig. Sie lehnte sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

"Bitte…"

"Ich muss jetzt gehen, Harry. Du wirst hier bald raus kommen. Ich verspreche es."

"Draaaaaacoooooo-"

Harry wurde bewusstlos und Draco dachte, er hätte ein goldenes glimmen in Harrys Augen gesehen, kurz bevor dieser sie geschlossen hatte.

"Warte…"

"Sie müssen jetzt gehen, Miss…" Der Heiler sah sie wütend an.

"Aber… ich habe grad etwas gesehen--"

"Sie haben nichts gesehen, Miss. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt."

Draco sah zurück zu Harry und wandte sich dann um, um den Raum eilig zu verlassen.

Er rannte aus dem Gebäude, wieder durch die Glastür und hinaus auf die Straße.

Er sah zurück und sah Ginnys Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe zurückblicken. Er blinzelte und goldene Augen blinzelten zurück.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Ich werde für dich zurückkommen, Harry."

Die Stimme die sprach war nicht seine… und auch nicht Ginnys.

-

Ende


	28. Law but no Fucking Order

Zuerst zwei Dinge, die Scorpio Phoenix zu Anfang dieses Kapitels so erklärt hat:

**#1. Draco, Ginny und die goldenen Augen**

Draco hat sich mit Vielsafttrank in Ginny verwandelt, indem er ihre Haare benutzt hat, welche noch auf dem Tarnumhang waren, als sie diesen gestohlen hat. Also ja, er war Ginny, als er angekommen ist, hat sich aber in Draco zurückverwandelt. Als er gegangen ist, wurde er wieder zu Ginny, aber ist nun von dem Dämon beeinflusst, so wie auch Harry. Daher die goldenen Augen. Als er sein Spiegelbild im Fenster sah, sah er Ginnys Gesicht, jedoch mit goldenen Augen. Er realisierte, dass der Dämon nun auch ein Teil von ihm ist. Die Stimme, die am Ende des Kapitels gesprochen hat, war die des Dämons.

**#2. Dracos neuer und erneuter Hass auf Schlammblüter und Werwölfe**

Er hat beides schon immer gehasst. Das ist keine Überraschung. Aber nun sieht er sie als diejenigen, die ihm Harry weggenommen haben, erstens durch Mord (Justin-Schlammblut) und dann der Werwolf, der Harry vergiftet hat und somit das ganze Chaos ausgelöst hat. Das er nun auf Voldemorts Seite steht, ist der Höhepunkt seiner Wut und Trauer. Er denkt nicht mehr rational und außerdem hat er den Dämon in sich. Also für alle, die diese 'Wandlung' seltsam fanden, es ist eigentlich keine Wandlung. Er hat einfach nur seine tief verwurzelten Vorurteile genommen und sie zu seinem persönlichen Problem gemacht.

Kapitel 27 - Law but no Fucking Order

Hermine hastete durch das Innere des Ministeriums, hoffend, dass sie nichts verpasst hatte. Es war nicht einfach gewesen aus der Schule zu kommen, da sie half die verhexten Schüler zu versorgen und den Schaden zu reparieren, den der Häuserkampf verursacht hat. Eine Menge der Arbeit ging weit über ihre Möglichkeiten hinaus. Das Ministerium hatte Experten geschickt, welche versuchten die Schutzschirme wieder herzustellen, doch es lief nicht sehr gut. Es war eine Woche her und noch immer konnte niemand wirklich feststellen, was Harry der Schule angetan hatte.

Niemand wusste, was mit Harry los war. Die einzige Neuigkeit war, dass er in St. Mungo war. Hermine hatte vor Erleichterung geweint, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass Harry noch lebte. Es war ihr nicht erlaubt ihn zu besuchen, doch McGonagall hatte ihr versichert, dass er in guten Händen war. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie der alten Hexe glauben sollte.

Nach allem, was passiert war, war sie sich in nichts mehr sicher.

Sie seufzte, als sie die kleine Menschenmenge sah, die sich vor dem Raum des Zauberergamots versammelte hatte. Sie überblickte die Anwesenden schnell und erhaschte einen Blick auf Tonks.

Sie ging auf die braunhaarige Aurorin zu. "Tonks? Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

Tonks sah sie an und lächelte freundlich, "Nein, Hermine. Wir beginnen in Kürze. Molly, Arthur und die Familie sind bereits drinnen. Möchtest du zu ihnen?"

Hermine zögerte. Sie hatte seit Wochen nicht mit Ron gesprochen und ihr Streit mit Ginny war immer noch nicht ausgestanden. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie ihrer ehemaligen Freundin deren Mitwirkung an Harrys Sucht vergeben konnte oder dass diese vielleicht zugelassen hat, dass die einzige Person, die helfen könnte, entkommen war.

"Nein, ich denke, ich möchte nicht. Aber ich bin hier, um sie so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen."

Tonks sah sie verwundert an, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie blickte über Hermines Kopf zu jemand hinter ihr.

Hermine wandte sich um und sah Remus. Er lächelte sie beide an und kam zu ihnen hinüber.

Tonks lächelte schwach. "Hallo, Remus. Du gehst besser rein. Es beginnt gleich."

Remus nickte und blickte zu Hermine. "Kommst du mit mir, Hermine?"

Hermine nickte dankbar und folgte dem Mann in den Raum.

Sie betraten den dunklen Saal, der eine ungute Vorahnung aufkommen lies und Hermine erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die roten Schöpfe der Weasley Familie. Molly saß steif und stramm da, ihre Augen blickten im Raum hin und her, offensichtlich nach Ginny suchend. Percy stand auf der anderen Seite des Gerichtsaals, nicht in die Richtung seiner Familie blickend, obwohl Arthur keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt stand, und sprach leise zu einem Ministeriumsbeamten. Ron saß zusammengesackt auf seinem Stuhl, während die Zwillinge etliche Zauberer und Hexen anfunkelten, die Molly zweifelsfrei ihr Beileid aussprachen. Bill und Charlie saßen schweigend an der Seite ihrer Mutter.

Auf der nächsten Bank saßen ein dunkelhaariger Mann und eine Frau. Hermine erkannte die Frau sofort als Pansys Mutter, denn Pansy war eine exakte Kopie dieser Frau. Mrs Parkinson saß mit erhobenem Kopf da, obwohl etliche Leute sie hinterhältig angrinsten und Geflüster um sie herum herrschte. Mister Parkinson schien benommen und die wenigen Ministeriumsbeamten, die ihm zunickten, schienen beschämt ihn überhaupt zu kennen.

Ein Klopfen ließ Hermine aufschrecken und ihr Kopf wirbelte herum. Sie sah Minister Scrimgeour auf Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit warten.

Percy eilte an seine Seite und reichte ihm einige Pergamentrollen. Der löwengesichtige Minister überflog den Inhalt der Rollen und sagte dann schroff,

"Bringt sie herein."

Zwei Auroren betraten den Raum von der Linken, Pansy und Ginny mit sich bringend. Beide Mädchen sahen klein und zerbrechlich in ihren tristen grauen Roben aus, aber wenigstens trugen sie nicht die Gefangenenuniform von Askaban.

Tonks lief neben Ginny und die Aurorin blickte mit versteinertem Gesicht geradeaus, als sie Ginny zu einem der beiden Stühle führte, welche dem Zauberergamot gegenüberstanden. Die magischen Fesseln des Stuhls legten sich um Ginnys Arme und Beine. Ginny rührte sich nicht einmal, doch Pansy wehrte sich gereizt gegen sie. Ihre Augen schimmerten mit unvergossenen Tränen.

Ein leises Murmeln erfasste die Menge, doch Scrimgeour begann zu sprechen.

"Lasst uns beginnen. Miss Ginevra Weasley und Miss Pansy Parkinson, beide Schülerinnen von Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie sind beide angeklagt wegen Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Haben Sie einen Anwalt zu ihrer Seite?"

Arthur trat vor und sagte, "Ja, Minister. Ich bin hier für die Verteidigung von Miss Weasley."

Es gab erneutes Murmeln, so laut, dass der Minister mit seinem Zauberstab auf sein Podest klopfen und die Anwesenden finster anblicken musste.

"Das ist regelwidrig, Mister Weasley. Sie sind sich bewusst, dass es unvernünftig und höchst unangemessen ist ein Familienmitglied zu verteidigen. Und da die Beschuldigte ihre Tochter-"

"Das macht das, was ich tue sogar noch angebrachter. Ich bin ihr Vater."

"Exakt, Arthur… Ich würde Ihnen raten, dass nicht zu übernehmen. Sie sind kein Anwalt.", sagte Scrimgeour nicht unfreundlich.

Arthur sah zu Ginny und lächelte sie sanft an. "Ich muss ihr helfen, soweit ich es kann."

Ginny sah ihren Vater für einen Moment traurig an, doch dann lächelte sie. "Dad, es ist okay. Du musst das nicht tun. Ich gestehe, was ich getan habe. Ich habe den Fluch angewandt. Ich habe ihn gegen Draco Malfoy angewandt."

Ein einstimmiges Aufkeuchen durchfuhr den Raum und Scrimgeour rief sofort nach Ruhe.

"Miss Weasley, Sie verstehen, dass jedes Schuldeingeständnis gegen Sie verwendet werden wird?"

Ginny nickte nachdrücklich, doch Molly erhob sich von ihrem Platz. "Ginny! Nein, sag nichts mehr!"

Ginny sah zu ihrer Mutter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Mum. Ich werde nicht lügen oder mich verstecken. Malfoy war eine Gefahr für Harry. Ich habe nur versucht ihm zu helfen."

Pansy wandte sich zu ihr und blickte sie finster an. "Draco wollte Potter nicht verletzen! Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich! Du hast diesen Fluch nur benutzt, damit du Potter für dich allein haben konntest! Hör auf in dieser Hinsicht zu lügen, Weasley!"

Die Lautstärke der Unterhaltungen im Gerichtssaal war ohrenbetäubend. Scrimgeour schlug mit dem Hammer auf sein Pult, doch die Gespräche verstummten nicht.

Ginny schnaubte, doch Pansy fuhr fort. "Du bist zu mir gekommen wegen dieser ganzen Sache mit Draco und Potter! Du hast diesen Plan ausgebrütet sie auseinander zu bringen, du hast die Drogen ins Spiel gebracht und du hast versucht meinen Verlobten umzubringen! Du hast diesen Fluch verdient, Weasley!!"

Daraufhin stand auch Mrs Parkinson auf. "Pansy!"

Etliche Auroren eilten auf die Mütter zu, welche nun beide versuchten aus ihren Sitzreihen hinunter zu kommen.

Scrimgeour, dessen Gesicht nun violett angelaufen war, brüllte, "Ich verlange Ruhe! Sofort!!"

Ginnys Gesicht war gerötet, aber sie lachte Pansy an, "Ich bereue nur, dass ich dieses Stück Dreck nicht getötet habe! Aber er steckt in mehr Ärger als ich, nicht wahr? Einfach so Justin zu töten…"

Pansy wandte sich in ihren Fesseln. "Als ob Potter das nicht wäre! Er tötete Theodor Nott!! Und Blaise Zabini!!!"

Plötzlich herrschte im Raum eine ohrenbetäubende Stille.

"Was haben Sie gesagt, Miss Parkinson?", fragte Scrimgeour. Er war blass geworden und blickte dann Ginny an. "Und Sie, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny warf einen Blick auf Pansy, welche plötzlich auf ihre Hände hinab sah.

Keines der Mädchen antwortete.

Eine Stimme schrie von den Sitzreihen, "Es war Potter, der meinen Blaise so zugerichtet hat?"

Hermine wandte sich um und starrte die Sprecherin an. Eine wunderschöne Hexe, welche eine lächerlich teure Robe und viel Schmuck trug, war aufgestanden. Ein älterer, zur Glatze neigender Zauberer, der wie ein Muggle-Butler aussah, versuchte ihre Hand zu ergreifen.

"Demonia, Neeein!", zischte er, aber die Hexe stand bereits.

"Potter hat meinen Blaise verstümmelt! Warum ist er nicht hier? Wann ist seine Verhandlung?", schrie sie mit durch den Saal dröhnender Stimme.

Zabinis Mutter, realisierte Hermine. Sie schluckte hart, als sie daran dachte, wie Harry Blaise' Brust aufgerissen und an das gurgelnde Geräusch, dass der verletzte junge Mann dabei gemacht hatte.

"Er ist der Goldene Junge der Zaubererwelt! Aber er hat beinahe meinen Sohn umgebracht! Und er hat Hazel Notts Kind getötet. Sie leidet an solchen Depressionen, dass es ihr nicht mal möglich ist, aufzustehen! Doch niemand nimmt Potter fest!"

Das Gemurmel im Gerichtssaal wurde wieder lauter. Scrimgeour sprach schnell zu einigen Zauberern neben ihm.

"Es gibt keine Beweiße, das so etwas in der Schule geschehen ist!", schrie jemand anderes.

"Und was ist mit Finch-Fletchley? Wo ist Draco Malfoy? Sie wissen, dass der Malfoy Nachfahre was mit dem Tod des Jungen zu tun hat!"

"Potter wird von Dumbledore und dem Ministerium beschützt! Er muss aussagen, was er weiß!"

Remus war nun aufgestanden und versuchte Blickkontakt zu Arthur herzustellen. Arthurs Mund war weit aufgerissen, als er sich im Raum umblickte und immer mehr Leute begannen, schreckliche Anschuldigungen verschiedenartigster Ministeriumsverschwörungen zu äußern.

Scrimgeour schrie abermals nach Ruhe.

Demonia hatte sich aus den Sitzreihen gekämpft und stand nun vor dem Minister und verlangte schreiend nach der Festnahme von Potter. Etliche Auroren waren nun herbeigeeilt, um sie zurückzuhalten, was Violet Parkinson dazu brachte, von ihrem Sitz aufzustehen, um Demonia zu helfen.

"Nimmt eure Hände von ihr! Sie sagt die Wahrheit! Fragt diese Kinder, was passiert ist! Meine Tochter sagt, dass Potter Theo und Blaise ermordet hat!" Sie rempelte einen Auror an, es handelte sich um Kingsley Shacklebolt. Der Mann wandte sich um, griff sie an den Armen und drängte sie zurück.

Eine weitere Frau, welche Vincent Crabbe sehr ähnlich sah, schrie, "Seht euch das an! Auroren fassen die Mutter eines Opfers grob an!"

Kingsley blickte die Frau böse an, während Violet Parkinson sich unter seinem Griff wand. "Lassen Sie mich los! Ich werde das Ministerium verklagen! Und Hogwarts!! Zu erlauben, dass Schüler Amok laufen und sich gegenseitig umbringen! Wo war Dumbledore währenddessen? Warum hat er das nicht verhindert?"

Scrimgeour rief den Auroren zu, alle Zuschauer aus dem Gerichtssaal umgehend zu entfernen.

Hermine fühlte, wie Remus nach ihrer Hand griff und sie auf die Füße zog. "Komm", sagte er eilig.

Hermine lief hinter Remus, als sie sich durch die rempelnde Menge drängten. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf Ginny und Pansy, welche beide von den Zuschauern weg durch eine Tür eskortiert wurden. Molly versuchte erfolglos Ginnys Hand zuhalten, während Charlie ihr die Schultern rieb.

Nachdem sie im Korridor angekommen waren, drehte sich Remus zu ihr um. "Hermine, ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht erzählen muss, dass das ganz schlecht ist. Wir haben versucht es so lang wie möglich zu vermeiden."

"Können sie ihn wirklich festnehmen? Er ist doch krank! Macht das denn keinen Unterschied?"

"Ja, können sie. Ich kenne Scrimgeour nicht gut genug, um ihn in der Hinsicht zu beurteilen. Fudge hätte Harry schon lange inhaftiert, nur um zu zeigen, dass er überhaupt etwas tat. Aber jetzt wo Voldemort zurück ist, wie würde es aussehen, wenn sie Harry nun festnehmen würden? Aber trotzdem kann nun alles passieren."

Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an. "Wann kann ich ihn sehen, Professor Lupin? Ich werde nicht lange bleiben und ihn nicht aufregen, das verspreche ich."

Remus berührte sie sanft am Arm. "Vielleicht schon heute."

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf. "Wirklich? Oh, vielen Dank, Professor! Ich mache mir solche Sorgen!"

Remus nickte bedrückt. "Ich weiß, aber Dumbledore hielt es für besser, zu warten, bis die Heiler etwas für ihn tun konnten."

Tumult brach an der Tür aus und beide wandten sich um, um zu schauen. Die Auroren rangelten immer noch mit Demonia, ihrem Begleiter und etlichen anderen Hexen und Zauberern. Vom Aussehen her zu schließen, handelte es sich um Eltern von einigen Slytherins.

Remus ging gerade auf die Tür zu, als er sah wie Molly und Arthur sich herauszudrängen versuchten. Demonia hatte sich ihnen zugewandt und schrie Molly an,

"Deine Tochter hat versucht Narzissas Sohn zu ermorden! Und du nennst uns Todesser?!"

Arthur blickte sie drohend an und Molly starrte ungläubig. "Rede nicht über meine Ginny! Sie wurde von diesem anderen Mädchen mit einem Cruciatus belegt! Sie hat auch gelitten!"

Eine Hand holte aus und schlug Molly ins Gesicht. Die Zwillinge brüllten verärgert und drängten sich vor, und die rauflustige Menge rempelte und schubste. Hermine sah, dass Remus sich einen der Zwillinge griff, während Arthur Molly an sich zog, um sie von der Frau wegzuzerren, die sie geschlagen hatte. Ron hielt Fred zurück, welcher irgendeinen Zauberer anfauchte, der wütend auf sie zeigte.

Tonks und Shacklebolt versuchten alle aus dem Gerichtssaal zu treiben. Dawlish wurde von einem älteren Zauberer geschoben, welcher sich gerade noch aufrecht halten konnte.

"Grünschnabel! Nimm deine Hände von mir!"

Percy Weasley erschien im Korridor und schrie, dass er die Mittel besaß sie alle festnehmen zu lassen. Dies brachte ihm böse Blicke von allen Seiten ein, aber lies die Menge vorwärts durch die Tür und den Korridor gehen.

Hermine sah sich nach Remus um. Sie wollte ihn inmitten all des Aufruhrs nicht verlieren. Sie fand ihn neben Arthur stehend, welcher versuchte Molly zu beruhigen. Mrs Weasley war kurz vor einem Tränenausbruch, ob vor Wut oder Trauer war schwer zu sagen.

Ein rothaariger Zwilling stürmte herbei, gefolgt von einem weiteren. Hermine beobachtete, wie Fred und George durch den Korridor stampften. Hinter ihnen und mit von Sorge gekennzeichneten Gesichtern kamen Bill und Charlie. Bill nickte Hermine im vorbeigehen kurz zu.

Ein Schatten versperrte ihr die Sicht und sie fand sich plötzlich in Rons sturmblaue Augen blickend wieder.

"Hermine.", sagte er zögernd. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du kommen wolltest."

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa. "Ich… wollte nur unterstützen, das ist alles. Deine Eltern waren wirklich toll zu mir."

Ron versteifte sich und sagte dann, "Ich schätze, du willst damit sagen, dass niemand anderes aus meiner Familie das war."

Hermine blickte ihn finster an. "In letzter Zeit nicht, nein."

Ron schob seine Hände in die Taschen. "Tut mir Leid, okay!"

Hermine starrte ihn an. "Was tut dir Leid, Ron? Dass du mich das ganze Jahr ignoriert hast? Dass du mich beschimpft hast? Dass du Lügen über mich und Harry erzählt hast?"

Rons Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Ich habe nie irgendwelche Lügen über dich erzählt! Du hast diesen Schwachkopf Seamus doch gefickt!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast mit mir nie darüber gesprochen, Ron! Du hast nur angenommen, dass es wahr wäre! Und dann hast du all diese Sachen über Harry gesagt! Und du wusstest, dass er krank war, Ron!"

Ron ließ den Kopf hängen und biss sich zerknirscht auf die Unterlippe. Als er wieder zu Hermine aufblickte, sah sie, dass seine blauen Augen feucht glitzerten.

"Ron?"

Sie streckte den Arm aus, um seine Schulter zu berühren und er zuckte zusammen. Er schluckte hart und sagte sanft, "Es tut mir Leid, Hermine. Ich war wütend… und… und verletzt, weil wir… Du wolltest mich nicht mehr und alles lief aus dem Ruder. Ich war sauer auf Harry, weil er meine Schwester verletzt hat! Du hast nicht alles mitbekommen, was sie durchmachen musste! Aber ich wusste nicht, wie krank sie war! Und Harry war immer so stark gewesen und konnte mit allem umgehen… Ich weiß auch nicht!"

Ron fuhr sich schnell mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Hermine bemerkte, dass er weinte.

Er holte schluchzend Luft. "Jetzt ist Mum wieder ein Nervenbündel, wie damals als Percy die Familie verlassen hat! Ginny kommt vielleicht nach Askaban! Und sie redet wie eine Verrückte, Hermine! Sie sagt, dass es sie nicht interessiert, was mit ihr passiert, dass sie sterben will, wenn sie Harry nicht haben kann! Und Harry! Was wird mit ihm passieren, Hermine? Ich fühle mich wie der schlechteste Mensch auf der Welt, weil ich nicht für ihn da gewesen bin. Er brauchte mich und ich… habe ihm den Rücken gekehrt… schon wieder."

Ron sah miserabel aus und Hermine fühlte, wie sich ihre Wut auf ihn auflöste wie Nebel. Sie nahm seine Hand.

"Harry braucht uns immer noch, Ron. Du kannst immer noch für ihn da sein. Professor Lupin braucht noch Hilfe, um eine Heilung zu finden und wir brauchen den weiblichen Werwolf, der uns helfen kann. Er sagte, dass sogar Snape mithilft."

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Snape hilft? Jetzt fühl ich mich wirklich wie ein Monster."

"Tu das nicht, okay? Wir beide haben Harry im Stich gelassen, aber wir können jetzt für ihn da sein. Lupin hat mir gerade erzählt, dass er mich heute Harry besuchen lassen wird."

Ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck erschien auf Rons Gesicht. "Ich… möchte mit dir gehen, Hermine."

Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich würde mich freuen. Und Harry ebenso."

-

Remus lief eilig die Korridore von St. Mungo entlang, Ron und Hermine folgten ihm im selben rasanten Tempo.

Die Dinge im Ministerium waren überhaupt nicht gut verlaufen. Arthur hatte ihnen erzählt, dass der Zauberergamot in einer nicht öffentlichen Verhandlung entscheiden wird. Niemand durfte hinein, nach dem Debakel am Morgen. Am Ende des Tages würden sie das Schicksal von Ginny und Pansy erfahren.

Als sich das Trio der Station näherte, stürmten einige Reporter vor und blockierten ihnen den Weg. Rite Kimmkorn führte sie an.

"Sind Sie nicht Remus Lupin? Der Werwolf der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts lehrt? Waren Sie nicht der beste Freund des entflohenen Mörders Sirius Black? Sind Sie zurzeit nicht Harry Potters Pate? Waren Sie Zeuge, als dieser einem gewissen Blaise Zabini das Herz herausgerissen und Theodor Nott das Genick gebrochen hat?"

Remus knurrte sie an und die restlichen Reporter drängten sich eifrig vorwärts. "Ist das ihre Werwolfsseite, die hervorkommt, Professor Lupin?", fragte ein Reporter schnell.

"NEIN.", antwortete er. "Das ist meine angepisste Seite. Entschuldigen Sie uns, bitte." Er versuchte sich durch sie durchzudrängen, aber sie versammelten sich um ihn herum und stießen ihm beinahe ihre Federkiele ins Gesicht.

"Ist das nicht einer der Weasleys?", rief ein weiterer Reporter und etliche wandten sich um, um Ron anzustarren, dessen Gesicht sich dunkelrot verfärbte.

"Ihre Schwester wird nach Askaban gehen! Wie fühlen Sie sich, Mister Weasley?"

"Ihre Familie ist in Reinblüterkreisen als Blutsverräter bekannt. War dies die Rache gegen eine der reinblütigsten Familien, die Malfoys?"

"Hat Ginny Malfoy wirklich getötet und seine "Flucht" ist nur ein Trick, um den Mord zu vertuschen?"

"Sind Sie hier um Ihren Komplizen Harry Potter zu besuchen?"

Rons Augen blitzten wütend auf. "Halten Sie die Fresse!", schrie er. "Nichts davon ist wahr! Sie hat niemanden getötet!"

"Aber Harry hat?"

Hermine griff Rons Arm. "Ron! Sag nichts mehr! Komm!" Sie zog ihn weg, als gerade ein paar Heiler den Korridor hinunter kamen.

Ein älterer Heiler in blauer Robe schien empört. "Alle Reporter haben zu gehen! Wir werden es nicht zulassen, dass sie unsere Patienten und deren Besucher belästigen!! Verschwinden Sie!"

Rite drängelte sich genau vor sein Gesicht. "Ist es wahr, dass das St. Mungo Harry Potter hier versteckt? Seine Missetaten hinter einer erfundenen Krankheit versteckt? Ist es wahr, dass er etliche Medihexen selbst zum Fall für St. Mungo gemacht hat?"

"Nun, ich habe nie-", keuchte er. "Komplett falsch!"

Hermine schaffte es Ron von den abgelenkten Reportern fortzuziehen. Remus war damit beschäftigt einen Reporter aus seinem Weg zu stoßen, während er die lauten Rufe von "Werwolf brutal zu Reportern!" ignorierte.

Ron knurrte erneut einen Reporter an, welcher versuchte ihn an seinem Umhang festzuhalten, doch Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und einen Schildzauber angewandt, der den Reporter davon abhielt Ron zu berühren. Die stürzten in die Station und Ron schoss noch einen Brennzauber auf Rita ab. Auch Remus hatte sich seinen Weg in die Station erkämpft und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Seid ihr beiden in Ordnung?", fragte Remus und atmete schwer durch.

Die beiden nickten und Ron sagte wütend, "Was zum Teufel war das? Können die einfach in Scharen hier auftauchen?"

"Der Zutritt in die Stationen ist ihnen nicht erlaubt. Aber davor stören sie genauso. Hoffentlich werden sie bald hinausgeworfen."

"Ich hoffe, sie haben es nicht geschafft hier hereinzukommen und Harry zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass ihn das sehr aufgeregt hätte.", sagte Hermine hitzig.

Remus ging den Korridor der Station entlang und beobachtete die Patienten, die ihre Hälse reckten, um zu schauen, was das für ein Aufruhr war.

An der Tür zu den privaten Räumen trafen sie eine junge auszubildende Heilerin.

"Mister Potter ist gerade mit Heiler McElroy zum Spaziergang aufgebrochen. Wir erlauben ihm einmal am Tag ein wenig Sonnenschein."

Ron zischte und Hermine sagte kurz angebunden, "Ist das ein Gefängnis? Warum darf er nur einmal pro Tag raus?"

Die Auszubildende sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an. "Sind Sie Familie?", fragte sie argwöhnisch.

"Jepp!", sagte Ron und streckte die Brust raus. "Wir haben ein Recht ihn zu sehen!"

Remus lachte leise. "Es ist okay, ihr beiden. Ich bin Harrys Pate. Ist er im Hof?"

Die Auszubildende nickte, blickte Ron und Hermine jedoch böse an, welche nicht viel jünger als sie selbst waren.

Das Mädchen schwang ihren Zauberstab und eine weitere Tür erschien neben der, vor der sie gerade stand. Remus drückte sie auf und dirigierte Ron und Hermine hindurch.

Sie gelangten in einen großen Innenhof gefüllt mit Bänken, Bäumen und Blumen. Die Sonne schien hell und Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen.

Etliche Patienten saßen auf den Bänken und redeten mit Freuden, Familie oder mit Heilern.

Ron deutete auf eine der Bänke. "Dort ist er." Ein Lächeln hellte sein Gesicht auf, als er seinen besten Freund erblickte.

Hermines Augen leuchteten glücklich und sie machte einen Schritt vor, doch Remus hielt sie zurück.

Beide wandten sich zu ihm um und sahen ihn skeptisch an.

"Harry ist… nun ja… erwartet nicht zuviel. Ich hätte es euch früher sagen sollen. Er steht unter starker Medizin, aber er kann reden. Es könnte sein, dass er euch nicht sofort erkennt, aber seid einfach geduldig, okay?"

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Oh, Professor!"

Ron schluckte, nahm jedoch Hermines Hand. "Wenigstens ist er am Leben, Hermine. Es könnte viel schlimmer sein."

Das Trio ging über den Rasen auf die kleine Bank zu. Heiler McElroy, ein großer glatzköpfiger Zauberer mit Bart, stand daneben und sprach mit einem anderen Heiler. Dieser zweite Heiler machte sich Notizen auf einem Klemmbrett.

Harry saß auf der Bank, seine Hände und Füßen waren mit Lederriemen zusammengebunden, welche ein magisch klingendes Surren von sich gaben. Seine grünen Augen starrten in den Himmel hinauf, einen Vogel auf einem Ast beobachtend.

Remus ging auf ihn zu und nickte Heiler McElroy zu, welcher zu ihnen hinüber lief.

"Remus, schön das du gekommen bist. Harry hat einen recht guten Tag."

"Ich habe seine Freunde mitgebracht. Sie wollten ihn besuchen."

Der Heiler nickte. "Es ist gut für ihn, seine Freunde zu sehen. Es gibt ihm ein paar schöne Gedanken."

Remus redete weiter mit dem Heiler, während Hermine vorsichtig auf Harry zuging.

"Harry? Ich bin es, Hermine. Und Ron ist auch hier."

Ron schritt in Harrys Blickfeld, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Er war ein totaler Arsch gewesen und nun saß Harry wie ein Zombie in St. Mungo.

"Hey Harry.", sagte Ron leise.

Harrys Augen verließen den Baum für keine Sekunde.

Hermine warf Ron einen verunsicherten Blick zu. Dieser fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine setzte sich langsam neben Harry auf die Bank.

"Harry, kannst du mich hören? Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry starrte weiterhin auf den Baum.

Hermine seufzte und blickte wieder zu Ron. Ron streckte den Arm aus und berührte Harrys Schulter.

"Schau, Harry. Du bist mein bester Kumpel! Ich hab es dieses Jahr wirklich versaut! Das tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nicht du selbst warst und dass auch Malfoy nicht er selbst war."

Hermine keuchte auf. "Harry?"

Harry drehte langsam seinen Kopf zu ihr. Hermine wartete angespannt. "Hermine?"

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "Ja, Harry! Ich bin es!" Sie zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust.

Harrys Hand erhob sich langsam und berührte ihre Haare. "Hermine."

Ron biss sich auf seine Lippe und Hermine winkte ihn auf ihre Seite. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und Hermine ließ von Harry ab.

"Harry? Es ist Ron." Er kniete sich vor ihn und nahm Harrys Hand.

Harry blinzelte langsam und seine Stimme war lang gezogen, "Ronnnnn."

Ron kämpfte mit den Tränen und nickte wild. "Ja, Harry. Ich bin es, Ron."

Ein kleines Lächeln zog an Harrys Mundwinkeln. "Hermine und Ron." Er hob den anderen Arm und berührte Rons Haare.

Hermine brach in Tränen aus und auch Ron ließ seinen freien Lauf. Er senkte den Kopf und stille Tränen fielen auf den Boden zu Harrys Füßen. Seine Schultern bebten und Hermine klammerte sich an Harry und schluchzte in dessen Schulter, während sie ihn umarmte.

Harry saß still da, während seine Freunde weinten. Sein Gehirn registrierte, dass sie da waren, aber es war als stünde er im Nebel und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Weg hinaus zu finden.

Remus kam auf sie zu und gab Hermine ein Taschentuch, damit sie ihr Gesicht abwischen konnte.

"Harry? Ich bin es, Remus."

Harry wandte sich ihm langsam zu. "Remussss."

Hermine reichte das Taschentuch diskret an Ron weiter, welcher sich hastig die Tränen wegwischte. Er richtete sich auf und fragte, "Warum ist er so? Ist es die Krankheit?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es liegt an den starken Medikamenten und Zaubertränken, die er einnehmen muss. Heiler McElroy erklärte, wie diese Riemen funktionieren. Sie neutralisieren seine Magie, jedoch halten sie ihn die meiste Zeit ziemlich verwirrt. Und ohne die Medikamente wäre er ziemlich labil. Ihr habt die Art von Magie gesehen, die er in Hogwarts gezeigt hat. Sie wäre mächtig, außerhalb seiner Kontrolle und extrem gefährlich."

"Aber das ist so ungerecht! Wie lange wird er so sein wie jetzt?"

Remus seufzte. "Wenn wir keine Heilung finden, für den Rest seines Lebens."

Ron blickte finster drein und Hermine entkam ein leises Aufstöhnen. Sie blickte zu Harry. "Wir müssen irgendetwas tun! Wir können ihn nicht in diesem Zustand lassen."

Remus nickte und winkte sie dann von Harry weg. Dessen Kopf wandte sich langsam um und verfolgte ihre Bewegung. Seine Augen glitzerten glasig und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Remus senkte die Stimme und sagte, "Es ist besser, dass Harry in diesem Zustand bleibt, zumindest zunächst. Ihr habt gesehen, was heute bei der Gerichtsverhandlung passiert ist. Wenn Scrimgeour entscheidet, tiefer zu ermitteln und Harry kommt vor Gericht, dann könnte er nach Askaban geschickt werden."

"In seiner Verfassung??", keifte Ron ungläubig. "Es ist nicht seine Schuld!"

"Wir wissen das, aber die meisten Leute wissen nicht einmal, was Harry überhaupt hat. Wenn er nach Askaban kommt, wird er definitiv nicht die Pflege erhalten, die er braucht. Also betet, dass das geheim gehalten wird. Dumbledore befürchtet, dass die Dinge aus dem Ruder laufen könnten, besonders da Blaise und Theos Familien Rache wollen."

"Und was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte Ron hitzig. "Meine Schwester steht vor Gericht, weil sie versucht hat diesen Trottel zu töten, aber er rennt frei herum, nachdem er Justin ermordet hat?"

Remus rieb sich die Schläfen. "Es ist kompliziert, Ron. Da ist noch viel mehr, von dem ihr noch nichts wisst. Draco steht unter dem Einfluss desselben Dämons wie Harry."

Hermines Mund klappte auf und Ron fluchte.

"Malfoy ist von einem Dämon besessen?", flüsterte Hermine.

"Das ist ja verdammt toll!", brüllte Ron. "Malfoy ist schon fies genug, und jetzt ist er auch noch ein Dämon? Meine Schwester hätte ihn töten sollen!"

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an und Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Ron, das reicht. Das ist genauso wenig Dracos Schuld, wie Harrys. Und nein, deine Schwester hätte ihn nicht töten sollen. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass sie Askaban nie mehr verlassen würde.

Ron sah verdrossen drein, als er darüber nachdachte, was er gesagt hatte. "Sorry. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Aber Malfoy ist trotzdem ein Arschloch und er hat Justin getötet. Also was wird mit ihm passieren?"

Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Das ist alles ein einziges Chaos!"

"Wir werden dir helfen, was immer du brauchst. Alles um Harry und Malfoy zu helfen.", bot Hermine an.

Ron sah sie an, als hätte sie gerade vorgeschlagen, dass sie alle mit Dementoren rumknutschen sollten.

"Malfoy? Du willst Malfoy helfen?"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. "Ron, du musst akzeptieren, dass Harry Malfoy geliebt hat. Und dass sie eine Beziehung geführt haben. Ich habe mit Malfoy geredet und gesehen wie besorgt er war und wie hart er gekämpft hat, um Harry in dem Ritual zu retten. Du musst deine Vorurteile gegen Malfoy überwinden."

Ron kräuselte die Lippen und antwortete dann, "Malfoy hat seine Vorurteile gegen mich auch nie vergessen! Warum sollte ich es dann?"

"Ron-"

"Draco."

Alle drei wandten sich um, um zu sehen, wie Harry sich versuchte aufzurichten, seine Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Er stolperte auf sie zu, jedes Mal, wenn er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte schwankte er beträchtlich.

"Harry?", sagte Remus, als er auf ihn zu eilte. Die Heiler unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, um Harry anzustarren. Heiler McElroy ging bestimmt und mit gerunzelter Stirn auf diesen zu.

"Draco… Dunkles Mal… helft Draco."

Remus blinzelte. Woher wusste Harry, dass Draco das Dunkle Mal trug?

"Harry, shhhhh…", machte Remus, als McElroy an seiner Seite erschien. Er griff Harrys Arm.

"Mister Potter, sind Sie bereit in Ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren? Ich bin erfreut, Sie eigenständig stehen zu sehen."

Harry starrte Remus unerbittlich an, sein Mund versuchte erneut zu sprechen. "Draco… bitte."

Remus nickte schnell. "Ja, ich werde helfen, Harry. Okay?"

Harry griff Remus' Hand. "Sag… liebe…"

Hermine wimmerte leise auf und Ron starrte Harry an.

"Ja, Harry, ich werde es ihm sagen, wenn ich ihn sehe."

Harry lächelte wieder leicht und schloss die Augen.

Hermine berührte seinen Arm und sagte, "Wir werden euch beiden helfen, Harry. Wir versprechen es. Wir werden dich hier raus holen und eine Heilmethode finden."

Harry nickte und öffnete dann die Augen. Remus stöhnte laut auf und Hermine schreckte zurück.

"Oh, scheiße", sagte Ron.

Harrys Augen hatten wieder die Farbe gewechselt. Gold mischte sich mit dem Grün und sein Blick wurde wild.

McElroy erblasste erheblich. "Es ist Zeit für Euch zu gehen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schoss Funken in die Luft.

Die Gruppe wich zurück und Harry grinste sie an. Etliche Heiler drängten sich durch die Tür, die zurück in die Station führte.

"Mister Potter braucht ein wenig Beihilfe. Es ist Zeit für ihn, in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren."

Zwei Heiler zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Harry. Harry hob den Kopf für einen Moment und sagte dann, "Ist das alles, was ihr könnt?"

Er war das komplette Gegenteil von dem zerbrechlichen, verwirrten Harry, der er noch vor ein paar Momenten gewesen war.

Ron und Hermine standen wie versteinert da, aufgrund der drastischen Verhaltensänderung.

McElroy sagte ruhig, "Mister Potter, bitte, lassen Sie uns Sie nicht schon wieder mit einem Schockzauber belegen. Wir denken nicht, dass es in Ihrem Interesse liegt, so oft geschockt zu werden. Der Wirtskörper kann nur beschränkte Abnutzung vertragen. Wir haben die Tränke bereit. Bitte nehmen Sie diese und bleiben Sie kooperativ."

Harry beobachtete McElroy für einen Moment. "Du weißt, was ich in diesem Körper tun kann, Heiler."

"Sie sind keine komplette Einheit. Ihre Macht und Kontrolle über Mister Potter ist eingeschränkt. Wir werden mit Ihnen kooperieren, solange Sie Harry nicht schädigen."

Harrys Hand umfasste McElroys Nacken. Er lehnte sich vor und leckte über dessen Gesicht. McElroy schauderte vor Ekel. Remus schritt vor, doch McElroy hob abwehrend die Hand.

"Was ist, wenn ich einfach dich verletze, Heiler? Ist das kooperativ?"

McElroy versuche zu sprechen, während er immer noch seine Hand erhoben hielt, um die Heiler davon abzuhalten, Harry zu schocken.

"Sie sind offensichtlich viel stärker als ich. Ich glaube, es spielt keine Rolle, was ich denke."

Diese Antwort schien Harry zu beschwichtigen, da er den Hals des Heilers los ließ. Seine Augen rasten zu Remus, Ron und Hermine, welche mit Entsetzen und Faszination zugleich zurückstarrten.

Und dann schossen vier Zauberstäbe Schockzauber ab und Harry zuckte und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden.

Hermine wimmerte und Ron ballte die Fäuste zusammen. Remus bedachte McElroy mit einem eisigen Blick.

"War das nötig? Er hat niemanden verletzt!"

McElroy blickte Remus streng an. "Bitte misch dich nicht ihn unsere Behandlungsmethoden ein, Remus. Ich weiß, was ich tu."

Er nickte den anderen Heilern zu, welche Harry schweben ließen und in die Station zurückbrachten.

Remus folgte ihnen, mit Hermine und Ron im Schlepptau, welche sich lautstark beschwerten.

Die Heiler verschwanden mit Harry in dessen Einzelzimmer und verschlossen die Tür vor den Nasen des Trios.

"Ist das, wie Harry ohne Medikamente reagiert? Passiert das häufig?", fragte Hermine.

"Es kommt und geht. Ich habe es bisher zweimal gesehen, seit er hier und wach ist. Sie lassen ihn jedoch nicht lange bei Bewusstsein."

Sie gingen zu der Tür, die in die Station geführt hatte und warfen einen Blick hinaus. Die Reporter waren verschwunden.

Remus wandte sich zu den beiden. "Ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie wichtig es ist, zu erfahren, wie man die Vargulfs ruft. Das könnte unsere einzige Chance sein, Harry zu heilen."

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck erschien auf Rons Gesicht. "Harry wird hier nicht bleiben. Ich breche hier ein und hol ihn raus, wenn es sein muss."

Hermine nickte, ein seltsames Glitzern in den Augen habend.

"Ich werde nun zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, kommt ihr beide mit?", frage Remus.

Hermine nickte. "Ja, meine Ausgangserlaubnis gilt nur für heute." Sie sah zu Ron.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gehe nach hause. Dad sagte, dass das Urteil heute Abend verkündet werden würde." Er blickte sie besorgt an.

Hermine umarmte ihn. "Ich hoffe, dass für dich und deine Familie alles wieder gut wird. Vielleicht können wir darüber sprechen, wenn du wieder zur Schule kommst."

"Danke, Hermine. Bis dann." Der Rotschopf eilte den Korridor hinunter und ließ Hermine und Remus allein.

Remus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ginny benötigt Hilfe, nicht Askaban. Jedoch versteht das niemand. Lass uns gehen."

Sie erreichten die Apparierstelle und apparierten nach Hogwarts.

-

Draco starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Er befand sich in seinem schäbigen Zimmer im Hauptquartier der Todesser. Es war kalt in dem Landhaus, doch Draco fühlte sich, als würde er brennen, seine Haut fühlte sich fiebrig an, war jedoch eiskalt, wenn er sie berührte.

Ein Gefühl, dass ihm nur zu bekannt war.

Sein ruheloser Schlaf war von Träumen voll grauenvoller Tode und Flüssen aus Blut getrübt gewesen.

Zwei Wochen lang hatte er sich bei den Todessern verkrochen und Voldemort wurde schnell zu einer Übung in fruchtlosem Geduldüben. Die kleinsten Sachen nervten ihn und ein Verlangen nach etwas, das er nicht genau benennen konnte trieb ihn langsam auf ein Angstlevel, dass er nicht zu überleben glaubte.

"Draco!" Es war Bella.

Draco zischte aufgrund des Eindringens und blickte seine Tante finster an, welche ohne Klopfen in sein Zimmer gestürmt war… schon wieder.

"Was gibt's, Bellatrix?"

Bella knurrte, als Draco ihren Vornamen benutzte. "Ich bin deine Tante, Draco. Und als solche wirst du mich ansprechen."

Draco wandte seine goldgrauen Augen auf sie und grinste, als sie einen Schritt von der Tür zurücktrat.

"Du glaubst du seiest Voldemorts…" Bellas Aufkeuchen amüsierte ihn ungemein. "Du glaubst, dass ein Titel alles bedeutet…"

Bella marschierte in den Raum und stieß ihren Zauberstab in Dracos Gesicht. "Du wirst Respekt zeigen! Er ist unser Meister!"

"Er ist nicht mein Meister.", sagte Draco und blickte auf den Zauberstab hinab. "Und in Zukunft,", er griff den Zauberstab und Bellas Haare in einer einzigen seidigen Bewegung, und schleuderte sie herum, sodass sie wieder vor der Tür stand, "halt dich verdammt noch mal aus meinem Leben heraus!"

Er stieß sie so hart von sich, dass sie mit der Hüfte gegen den kleinen Holztisch neben der Tür stieß. Ihr Zauberstab fiel zu Boden und rollte hinaus in den Korridor.

Bella wirbelte zu Draco herum, ihr ausgemergeltes Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen, die ihre Haut erscheinen ließ, also würde sie sich vom Schädel abpellen.

"Du vergisst deine Platzierung, Neffe! Blut oder nicht, es fließt trotzdem! Der Dunkle Lord kommandiert mich… du bedeutest gar nichts!" Sie schnipste mit den Fingern und ihr Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand, offensichtlich durch nonverbale Magie herbeigerufen.

"CRUCI-"

"Bellatrix!"

Bella fuhr mitten im Fluch herum und blickte finster drein. Severus stand in der Tür, den Zauberstab lässig auf sie gerichtet.

"Snape,", zischte sie, "immer wie eine Ratte in der Dunkelheit kauernd. Du und Wurmschwanz…"

Severus trat in den Raum, seine schwarzen Augen blickten sie von oben bis unten mit unverhohlenem Abscheu an und er richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf sie. "Ich würde an deiner Stelle diesen kleinen Gedanken nicht weiterführen… ebenso wie deinen Fluch gegen den Liebling des Dunklen Lords."

Bella ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und reckte ihr Gesicht nahe an Severus' heran. "Der Tag wird kommen, dass unser Meister sieht, was du wirklich bist."

Sie spuckte ihm vor die Füße und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, ohne Draco überhaupt noch einmal anzusehen.

Severus wandte sich Draco zu, welcher mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und durch das Fenster den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete.

Severus warf eine Kopie der Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten auf das Bett.

"Es könnte dich interessieren, dass deine Verlobte sechs Monate Askaban bekommen hat, ebenso wie deine beinahe-Mörderin."

Draco drehte sich um und Severus' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sich das rötliche Gold der Sonne in Dracos goldenen Augen fing.

"Tut es nicht."

"Tut was nicht?"

"Es interessiert mich nicht."

Severus nickte. "Nun, vielleicht wird dich das hier interessieren. Es gab einen regelrechten Tumult bei der Verhandlung. Demonia und einige Eltern von Slytherins wollen Potters Blut. Sie wollen eine Abrechnung für das, was mit Blaise und Theodor geschehen ist."

Dracos Augen verengten sich und das Verlangen, dass er nicht zuordnen konnte, zog sich zu einem Geschwür in seinem Magen zusammen.

Harry.

Der Name wurde in seinen Venen geflüstert, wanderte seine Wirbelsäule hinauf und durch die Leere seiner Seele.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, sagte er sanft, "Ich kann ihn fühlen. Ich kann ihn durch unsere Verbindung fühlen. Seine Gedanken, seine Stimmung… Ich kann ihn schmecken."

Severus behielt einen neutralen Gesichtausdruck, aber seine Alarmglocken schrillten laut in seinem Kopf.

"Oh?"

Draco wandte sich dann um, ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er leckte darüber, seine pinkfarbene Zunge pulsierte gegen die Mitte seiner Oberlippe. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

"Ich kann ihn riechen, Severus. Ihn hören… er ruft nach mir, Severus."

"Er… oder es?"

"Das ist egal. Aber jeden Tag wird es stärker. Ich kann Dinge hören… wie… als würde mir etwas zuflüstern. Es will, dass ich zu ihm gehe."

"Draco, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass dich niemand gesehen hat, als du in St. Mungo herumspaziert bist. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du ihn nicht befreien kannst. Und es wird schlimmer, jetzt wo die Leute nach seinen Blut dürsten, genauso wie nach deinem."

Draco machte daraufhin eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Harry kann aus diesen Schutzschirmen ausbrechen. Diese dämlichen Heiler betäuben ihn. Halten ihn benommen. Sie haben ihm magische Fesseln angelegt, die seine Magie neutralisieren."

Severus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Woher weißt du das?" Die Heiler hatten die Methode der Hemmung erst gestern ausprobiert.

"Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Ich kann ihn fühlen und seine Gedanken hören."

"Kann er deine hören?"

"Wir sind verbunden, Severus. Ja, er kann mich hören. Er ist so einsam dort. Er lallt die meiste Zeit in seinen Gedanken.", sagte er dunkel.

"Draco, du musst das jetzt stoppen. Denkst du darüber nach, was du tust? Der Dunkle Lord kann alles über Potter herausfinden, was er wissen will. Gib ihm nicht noch einen Grund, euch beide töten zu wollen."

Draco lachte. "Glaubst du wirklich ich würde zulassen, dass Voldemort mich tötet? Oder Harry?"

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich beachtlich. "Er wird niemals die Chance dazu bekommen."

"Deine Arroganz ist erstaunlich! Du leitest wirklich Potter weiter. Diese arrogante, destruktive Haltung steht dir nicht, Draco. Sie passt viel besser zu Gryffindors."

Draco bewegte sich vorwärts, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Er ging nahe an Severus heran.

"Ich werde jeden töten, der ihm Schaden zufügt. Oder jedem, der zulässt, dass er verletzt wird. Das schließt dich mit ein."

Severus knurrte. "Als ob ich dir je die Gelegenheit geben würde. Du bist nur ein Junge. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir… oder deinem Halbdämon."

Draco lächelte ihn sexy an. "Hab keine Angst vor mir. Erwarte mich nur." Das Lächeln verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

Severus Augen verengten sich und er drehte sich voller Abscheu von Draco weg. Das war ein einziges Fiasko.

Er fühlte den festen Griff um seinen Arm, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

"Ich werde ihn dort herausholen, mit oder ohne deine Hilfe. Um deinetwillen würde es klug sein, mir zu helfen."

Severus zog seinen Arm aus Dracos Griff. "Dieser kleine Dämon gibt dir falschen Mut, Draco. Vergiss nicht, ich habe den kleinen Helden von seinen Eltern befreit. Glaube mir lieber, dass es das nicht wert ist, sich für ein solches Kind abzumühen."

Er warf Draco einen garstigen Blick zu, ihn ansehend als wäre er ein Irrer. Dann verließ er mit wehender Robe den Raum.

Severus konnte Dracos Gelächter den ganzen Korridor hinab hören.

-

Severus stand vor der Tür, die in Harrys Zimmer auf der Station führte. Er hatte den Jungen nicht mehr gesehen, seit dieser einen Schürhaken durch den Magen gestoßen bekommen hatte. Er hatte seine Informationen von Dumbledore und Lupin erhalten, was Harrys Fortschritte anging, oder eher das Fehlen dessen.

Die auszubildende Heilerin, die Schicht hatte, sah ihn nicht an. Severus' Bemerk-Mich-Nicht Zauber hatte eine Menge damit zu tun.

Severus konnte die Schutzschirme fühlen, die den Raum einschlossen. Sie waren in der Tat ziemlich stark, jedoch kaum ein Hindernis für Harry, sollte dieser die gesamte Kontrolle seiner Fähigkeiten wiedererlangen.

Severus ignorierte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass das eine schlechte Idee war. Dass er die Sorge über Potters Zustand Albus überlassen sollte. Dass er es besser jemand anderem überlassen sollte, nachzuforschen, wie man Draco von dem Dämon befreien konnte, ohne den Argwohn des Dunklen Lords zu erwecken oder dem Dämon zu ermöglichen, sich wieder mit Harry zu vereinen.

Aber wer, außer ihm selbst, würde sein Patenkind vor sich selbst beschützen?

Severus betrat den Raum, um zu sehen, dass Harry ihn eindringlich anstarrte. Er lag auf dem Bett, seine Beine und Arme an die Pfosten gefesselt. Die Riemen erlaubten ihm seine Hände ein klein wenig anzuheben, aber mehr nicht. Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

"Severus,", flüsterte er kehlig. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich besuchen kommst."

Severus schluckte seine aufsteigende Panik hinunter. Ihm war das lüsterne Aufblitzen in Harrys Augen, welche nun wunderschöne goldgrüne Strudel waren, nicht entgangen.

"Potter,", sagte Severus mit gelangweilter Stimme. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie du jedes Mal überlebst. Du bist wie ein verdammter Inferi."

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Severus.", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe, während er Severus weiterhin anstarrte.

Severus fühlte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Das war absolut keine gute Idee gewesen.

Der Raum schien sich immer mehr aufzuheizen und Severus fühlte sich für einen Moment benommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen.

"Potter, diese Verbindung, die du mit Draco hast, breche sie sofort ab."

Harry grinste. "Eifersüchtig? Das musst du nicht sein. Ich kann dir geben, was du willst."

Welche Antwort Severus auch immer von Harry erwartet hatte, das war es nicht gewesen.

Für einen Augenblick war seine Sicht vernebelt und sein Herz pochte hart in seiner Brust.

"Potter, du hast eine fehlgeleitete Sichtweise, wenn du glaubst, dass ich etwas von dir will."

Harry hob den Kopf und grinste. "Doch, du willst etwas von mir. Du willst meinen Schwanz. Glaubst du, ich erinnere mich nicht? Ich weiß, was du mit diesem… sinnlichen Jungenkörper gemacht hast."

Harry zog sein Pyjama Shirt so weit hoch, wie es seine gefesselten Hände erlaubten.

Severus' Blick wurde augenblicklich auf die weiche Haut gelenkt, die das Shirt freigegeben hatte. Sein Hals schnürte sich zusammen, als sich feine Muskeln abzeichneten, während Harry sich bewegte und sich schließlich aufsetzten.

"Komm her, Severus. Du kannst haben, was du dir wünschst. Ich überlasse dir diesmal willentlich meinen Schwanz."

Harry ließ seine Hüften verführerisch kreisen und Severus stockte der Atem, als er sah, wie sich Harrys wachsende Erektion von dessen Lendengegend abhob.

"Gut so, Severus. Komm zu mir."

Severus' kleine Stimme schrie in seinem Ohr, den Verlockungen dieser dämonischen Stimme nicht zuzuhören. Remus hatte gesagt, dass es nicht real war. Das war nicht real. Das war nicht real.

Aber…

Oh Gott.

Er bot es ihm an. Willentlich.

Severus fühlte seine eigene Erregung gegen seine Kleidung drücken.

Potters Stimme schwebte zu ihm hinüber, umschloss ihn wie gasförmige, unwiderstehliche Verlockung.

"Willst du, dass ich dir einen blase, Severus? Deinen Schwanz diesmal in meinem Mund fühlen? Oder willst du meinen? Du musst nur zu mir kommen, Severus. Diese auszubildenden Heiler fürchten sich vor mir. Sie kommen niemals hier herein."

Severus Brust war genauso eng wie seine Hose. Er hatte einer solchen Situation noch nie gegenüber gestanden. Dieser schiere Junge hatte ihn um den Verstand gebracht. Potter war sein Untergang gewesen, schon seitdem dieser vor all den Jahren das erste Mal seinen Zaubertränkeklassenraum betreten hatte. James war nichts im Vergleich zu seinem teuflischen Sohn.

Ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken, war er näher an das Bett herangetreten. Seine Füße schienen einen eigenen Willen zu haben.

Harry ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen, den Blick immer auf Severus gerichtet. "Ja, Severus. So ist richtig."

Die Hitze im Zimmer war erdrückend und Severus fühlte sich, als würde er durch Pudding schwimmen.

Es war ihm alles egal.

Alles woran er denken konnte, war der große Schwanz, welcher auf ihn wartete.

Auf seinen Mund wartete.

Auf seinen Arsch wartete.

Oh Gott.

Severus streckte seine Hand aus und strich über die straffe Haut an Harrys Bauch. Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich, doch das Gold schien deutlich aus ihnen hervorzutreten.

Severus ließ seine Hand tiefer wandern, um den Bund des Pyjamas hinunter zu schieben. Er fühlte die Kälte von Harrys Haut und schreckte für einen Moment zusammen.

Er zog seine Hand schnell weg.

Das war nicht real.

Harry zischte wütend und ließ nochmals die Hüften kreisen. "Bitteeeeeee."

Severus' bebende Hand bewegte sich wieder vorwärts und zog sacht die Hose hinunter. Harrys Penis drückte stark gegen dessen Unterwäsche, hob sich klar ab.

Severus fuhr mit der Hand über die Beule und Harry seufzte. "Nimm ihn, Severus. Er gehört dir."

In einer schnellen Bewegung zog Severus die Unterwäsche mit hinunter und Harrys Männlichkeit war aus seinem Gefängnis befreit. Severus leckte sich voller Vorfreude die Lippen.

Jeder Gedanke an Remus' Worten war aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Es war real.

Dieser Schwanz, dieses lebende Stück Fleisch, war real.

Genau vor ihm, wollte berührt und gesaugt werden.

Sein Besitzer erlaubte es. Wollte es. Bettelte darum.

Severus lehnte sich über ihn und ließ den Penis in seinen Mund gleiten.

Harry entkam ein Keuchen und Severus bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab, Hitze sammelte sich in seinem Magen.

"Ohhh…ja… dieser süße Mund…"

Severus stöhnte und sein eigener Schwanz zuckte bei den Worten. Er nahm Harrys Penis tiefer in seinen Mund auf und erhöhte den Druck.

Harry stöhnte und stieß seinen Penis in Severus' Mund. "Jaaaaa… das ist es. Nimm meinen Schwanz, Severus…"

Severus wimmerte und umschloss den Schaft und pumpte hart, während seine Lippen den oberen Teil des Organs bearbeiteten.

Harry warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte, "So nahe… das ist es. Genau so, hör nicht auf."

Severus' Penis pochte schmerzvoll. Das war mehr, als er aushalten konnte. Harry zu hören, wie er ihn anspornte, ihn nicht unter Zauber stellen zu müssen, um ihn berühren zu können.

Sein Penis puckerte wieder und Severus knurrte, als ihn sein Orgasmus traf.

Für einen Moment war er hilflos und seine Knie knickten ein. Sein Rhythmus schwankte und er zog sich von Harry weg, um zu keuchen, "Ohhh… Harryyyyy."

Seine Hand flog zu seinem eigenen Penis und er steckte hastig seine Hand in die Robe und ergriff das bebende Körperglied. Er rieb ruckartig und sein Glied schwoll noch größer in seiner Hand an und heißer Samen preschte heraus, seine Robe und die Seite des Bettes bespritzend.

Severus hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen, das wundervolle Gefühl genießend, dass ihm Harrys Name auf der Zunge hinterließ. Der Geschmack und Geruch des Mannes war in seinem Mund und er besann sich, dass er noch nicht fertig war. Als die letzten Wogen seinen Orgasmus über ihn rollten, nahm er Harry wieder in den Mund und saugte fest.

Wenige Augenblicke später stöhnte Harry auf und der Mund des Mannes war voller heißer Flüssigkeit.

Der Zaubertränkemeister schluckte tief und strich mit der Hand über Harrys Hüften, die Haut dort ertastend.

Severus wusste, dass er tief im Schlammassel steckte.

Remus' Stimme kam mit voller Wucht zurück und er wich vom Bett, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Harry starrte ihn spöttisch an und lachte dann kehlig auf, dabei genauso wie Draco vor einer Stunde klingend.

"Du bildest dir ein in mich verliebt zu sein, nicht wahr? Du liebst meinen Wirt. Aber ich bin derjenige, der dir gibt, was du willst."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, um die Rückstände seiner Schwäche zu beseitigen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Dumbledore stand im Rahmen.

Severus hätte dem Mann genauso gut sagen können, was er gerade getan hatte. Dem Mann entging eh nichts.

Dumbledore blickte auf Harrys entblößten Penis und dann in Severus' gerötetes Gesicht und auf die Spuren von Sperma an seinen Lippen.

"Severus?"

Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Severus wirklich Angst von einer Vaterfigur bestraft zu werden. Das Gesicht seines Vaters schlingerte durch seinen Kopf und seine Eingeweide zogen sich vor Schrecken zusammen.

Plötzlich war es alles zuviel.

"Ich trete sofort von meiner Position zurück, Albus."

Wenn Dumbledore erschrocken war, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

"Deck ihn zu, Severus. Wir haben größere Probleme, als dein unkontrollierbares Verlangen nach Harrys Dämon."

Severus war wie mit dem Boden verwurzelt. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Seine kleine Stimme schrie ihn an, dass sein Mentor ihn gerade in einer höchst beschämenden und unangemessenen, wenn nicht gar illegalen Position erwischt hatte, nämlich wie er einem seiner Schüler einen geblasen hat.

"Severus!!" Dumbledores Stimme schallte durch den kleinen Raum.

"Albus…"

Dumbledore war nicht überrascht, dass Severus' Stimme wie die eines gebrochenen kleinen Jungen klang.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit den verstörten Mann zu trösten.

"BEDECK IHN, SOFORT."

Severus zuckte zusammen und er zog seinen Zauberstab, ihn in der Hast beinahe fallen lassend. Er wandte einen Zauber an, welcher die Kleidung des Jungen wieder hochzog.

Harry starrte Dumbledore mit einem berechnenden Blick an.

"Du wirst ihn diesmal nicht zurückbekommen.", zischte Harry.

Dumbledore sah Harry über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. "Du wirst nicht mögen, was gleich passieren wird, mein schattiger Freund."

Die Tür des Raumes wurde erneut aufgestoßen und Dumbledore wandte sich um. Severus stand neben dem Bett, beinahe versteinert von seiner eigenen Gräueltat.

Minister Scrimgeour schritt durch die Tür. Gefolgt von Kingsley, Tonks, Dawlish und Hestia. Heiler McElroy stand hinter ihnen und blickte extrem unzufrieden. Kingsley warf Dumbledore einen traurigen Blick über die Schulter des Ministers zu.

"Gehen Sie zur Seite, Dumbledore.", rief Scrimgeour, "Ich habe sie nur aus Höflichkeit vorgewarnt. Wenn Sie sich einmischen, wird es nur schlimmer werden."

Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Severus erwachte aus seinem Koma. "Was geht hier vor sich?"

Scrimgeour warf Severus einen Blick äußerster Abneigung zu.

"Wir sind hier, um Mister Potter offiziell des Mordes an Theodor Nott und versuchten Mordes an Blaise Zabini anzuklagen. Wir haben unumstößliche Beweise, dass er der Täter ist."

Severus starrte Scrimgeour an. "Er ist nicht in der Verfassung St. Mungo zu verlassen. Sie haben nicht die Möglichkeit ihn im Ministerium zu kontrollieren. Die Schutzschirme werden ihn dort nicht festhalten."

Scrimgeour grinste und Severus verspürte das Verlangen dem Mann ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

"Er wird nicht ins Ministerium gebracht. Wir haben das schon vorher durchdacht. Da Mister Potter bei der Verhandlung nicht anwesend sein konnte, haben wir sie in seiner Abwesenheit durchgeführt."

Severus sah mit offen stehendem Mund zu Dumbledore. "Das können Sie nicht machen. Hat er überhaupt eine Vorladung erhalten?"

Scrimgeour sträubte sich und Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab. Dumbledore streckte den Arm aus und drückte den Zauberstab hinunter. "Bleib ruhig, Severus. Gib dem Ministerium nichts Weiteres zum Besudeln."

Scrimgeour blickte Albus böse an und wandte sich dann an Severus, "Versuchen Sie nicht, mir vorzuschreiben, was ich in meinem eigenen Ministerium kann und nicht kann, Snape." Er spuckte den Name aus, als wäre Gift. "Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich Sie auch gerne mitnehmen würde. Sie täuschen mich nicht hinter Ihrer Hogwartsrobe."

Severus zischte erneut und Scrimgeour nickte den Auroren zu. "Genug Geschwätz. Tut wofür wir hergekommen sind."

Heiler McElroy war außer sich, "Das ist kein kluger Zug, Minister!

"Wer wird ihm die Tränke verabreichen? Irgendein unfähiger Wächter?? Er muss hier bleiben!"

Severus' Kopf wirbelte herum, um McElroy anzusehen und dann wieder zurück zu Scrimgeour. "Wo zum Teufel wollen Sie ihn hinbringen?"

Scrimgeour lächelte. "Mister Potter hat sich selbst einen Askaban Aufenthalt verdient."


	29. The Wizard of Ozkaban

**Kapitel 28 – The Wizard of Ozkaban**

Ron starrte niedergeschlagen auf seinen Teller voll Schinken und Ei, während er selbiges halbherzig hin und her schob. Es war einer dieser seltenen Momente in seinem Leben, in denen er keinen Appetit hatte. Den restlichen Schülern in der Großen Halle schien es genauso zu gehen. Kaum einer unterhielt sich und jene, die redeten, flüsterten in dumpfem Ton.

Nach weiterem Rumstochern in seinem Ei blickte Ron zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber. Es saßen nur wenige Schüler dort und die einzigen Siebtklässler waren Crabbe, Goyle und Tracy Davis. Ron bemerkte, dass dies die einzigen Siebtklässler waren, die von ganz Slytherin überhaupt noch übrig geblieben waren.

Notts Tod hatte die Slytherins schwer getroffen. Das Greengrass Mädchen hat Hogwarts Anfang der Woche verlassen, aber nicht bevor ihre Mutter McGonagall wütend angeschrieen hatte. Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin hatte Mrs Greengrass nur betroffen angesehen, während die blonde Hexe über die Ungerechtigkeit in Notts Tod und Zabinis Verletzungen getobt hatte. Ihr schien es egal gewesen, dass ein anderer Schüler von einem Mitglied Slytherins umgebracht wurde.

Den Hufflepuffs hingegen war es nicht egal. Justin war von seinen Hauskameraden sehr geliebt worden und sein Tod setzte ihnen zu, so wie Cedric Diggorys drei Jahre zuvor. Ernie wurde seit der Tragödie nicht mehr gesehen und die arme Hannah hatte soviel geweint, dass ihre Augen nicht mehr zu sehen waren, so sehr waren sie geschwollen. Susan Bones, normalerweise ein süßes, ruhiges Mädchen, war letzten Abend zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber gerannt und hatte Crabbe und Goyle angebrüllt. Es brauchte Professour Sprout und Sinestra, um das verstörte Mädchen aus der Halle zu bringen, während diese immer wieder schrie, dass Draco Malfoy der Teufel sei.

Ron stimmte ihr aus ganzem Herzen zu. Nicht nur war Malfoy verantwortlich für Justins Tod, aber er hatte ebenfalls seinen besten Freund verhext und diesen zu einer Beziehung gedrängt. Eine unverzeihliche Tat, wenn es nach Ron ging.

Besser, er ließ Hermine nicht wissen, dass er immer noch ernsthafte Bedenken hatte, Malfoy zu helfen, auch wenn Harry sie darum gebeten hatte. Er blickte hinüber zu Hermine, dankbar, dass ihr Waffenstillstand noch galt. Nachdem seine Familie die Nachricht von Ginnys Urteilsspruch erhalten hatte, war er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zurück nach Hogwarts geflohen. Er konnte keine weiteren Tränen seiner Mutter ertragen.

Bill und Charlie wechselten sich nun ab, ihrer Mutter die Schultern zu massieren und sie zum Essen zu bringen. Fred und George waren dafür natürlich nicht zu gebrauchen. Deren Versuche sie aufzumuntern, hatten ihre Mutter nur noch hysterischer gemacht, was schließlich darin endete, dass sein Vater ihnen gesagt hat, sie sollen "die Fressen halten".

Fred war wütend hinausgestürmt, während George seinen Vater aufgrund der harschen Worte ungläubig angestarrt hatte. Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch, blickte drein wie ein gescholtenes Hündchen und sprach den ganzen Abend kein Wort mehr. Ron hatte letztendlich gebrüllt, dass Ginny wenigstens nicht den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban verbringen müsste oder gar den Kuss bekäme, und dass sie trotz allem recht glimpflich davon gekommen sei.

Arthur hatte seinen Sohn erstaunt angeblickt und dann nachdrücklich genickt.

"Du hast Recht, Sohn."

Ron hatte zurück genickt und war dann gegangen.

Hermine blickte ihn nun an.

"Ron", sagte sie. "Professor Lupin wird heute Hilfe brauchen, um den Zauber zur Aufrufung der Vargulfs zu recherchieren. Wirst du helfen?"

Ron nickte heftig. "Natürlich, Hermine. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich werde Harry so gut ich kann helfen. Ich schulde ihm das. Er ist mein bester Freund." Er blickte wieder hinab auf seinen Teller. "Und ich schulde es dir ebenso."

Hermine lächelte schwach. "Du schuldest mir gar nichts, Ron. Sei einfach für Harrys Wohl da."

Ron schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf. "Doch, das tu ich! Ich habe dich nicht sehr nett behandelt, Hermine. Du hast das nicht verdient. Es tut mir Leid."

Hermine griff über den Tisch und nahm Rons Hand in die ihre. "Das ist Vergangenheit, okay? Ich… hab es dir auch nicht leicht gemacht. Es tut mir auch Leid."

Ron lächelte schüchtern und erwiderte die Geste.

Das Kreischen der Eulen unterbrach sie, welche nun über die Tische kreisten, um die Morgenpost zu liefern.

Ron beobachtete, wie die Schleiereule den Morgenprophet in Hermines Müslischale fallen lies. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er realisierte, dass die Überschriften wahrscheinlich Ginnys Urteil in großen Buchstaben verkünden würden.

"Warum liest du dieses Ding immer noch?" Er wusste die Antwort natürlich, aber es ärgerte ihn, dass der Prophet meist Schlechtes für ihn, seine Familie und seine Freunde brachte. "Da sind doch nur verdammt schlechte Nachrichten drin."

Hermine nickte grimmig. Auch sie wusste, dass sich der Hauptartikel um Ginny drehen würde. Sie seufzte schwer und rollte die Zeitung auseinander.

Ron war nicht auf den Entsetzensschrei vorbereitet gewesen.

"Neeeeeein!"

"Hermine?"

Sie hob den Kopf und er sah, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

"Ron… H-Harry…"

Ein felsengroßer Knoten zwang sich durch Rons Hals und krachte auf seine Eingeweide.

"Was? Verdammt! Was??" Er wollte nach der Zeitung greifen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen von dem tosenden Applaus der Slytherins.

"Haa! Der Goldjunge ist endlich gefallen!"

"Das hat er verdient!"

Ron wirbelte den Kopf herum und starrte die Slytherins an. Seine Fäuste ballten sich vor Zorn, als er erhob.

"Habt ihr irgendwas zu sagen?", bellte er.

Lautes Murmeln brach aus den Schülern in der Großen Halle hervor. Immer wieder keuchte jemand auf.

Ron starrte verwirrt umher, bis ein Fünftklässler aus Slytherin aufstand und ihm eine Kopie des Propheten zuwarf. Ron blickte den grinsenden Jungen finster an und musste den Drang unterdrücken, hinüber zu rennen und ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Aber er war sofort von der riesigen Schlagzeile der Zeitung abgelenkt. Er starrte fassungslos darauf,

HARRY POTTER:

ASKABANS NEUESTER INSASSE

Etliche Bilder waren darunter gedruckt. Eines war das Bild des Ministers, welcher gerade interviewt wurde. Dann Bilder von Nott und Zabini, welche irgendwann in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurden, wahrscheinlich bei einem Quidditchspiel. In der Mitte war einer der Zelltrakte von Askaban abgebildet, mit seinen kalten und modrigen Wänden. Ron konnte einen der boshaften Dementoren im Hintergrund schweben sehen. Die Hände von mindestens fünf Auroren oder Gefängniswärtern zerrten Harry in eine der Zellen. Trotz Harrys in Eisenhandschellen gefesselter Hände, schien er es ihnen verdammt schwer zu machen.

Rons Mund klappte auf, als Harry in die Kamera blickte; seine Augen blitzten ihm mit solch mörderischem Blick entgegen, dass Ron zusammenzuckte. Dann lächelte Harry teuflisch und lehnte sich zum Rand des Bildes. Es gab eine hastige Bewegung und Harry verschwand aus dem Blickfeld, dann sah man zwei Wärter mit zu Schreien verzerrten Mündern. Die Zauberkamera fiel nun zu Boden, sodass nur noch die Füße der Anwesenden zu sehen waren, welche hin und her rannten. Und dann wurde das Bild schwarz, und es begann wieder von Vorne.

Ron wich von der Zeitung zurück, sein Gesicht war weiß und seine Hände zitterten. Er stieß gegen Hermine, welche auf seine Seite des Tisches gekommen war. Ihre verängstigten Augen trafen seine.

"Wann ist das passiert? Niemand hat uns was gesagt!", brüllte Ron. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, so dass sie nun abstanden, wie man es von Harrys gewohnt war.

Hermine blickte nun Lehrertisch empor und bemerkte, dass nicht ein einziger Lehrer anwesend war.

"Wo ist Dumbledore? Wo sind die Lehrer?"

Ron war bereits auf dem Weg aus der Halle. Hermine eilte ihm hinterher.

-

Severus hatte nicht die Absicht dem Befehl zu folgen, den er gerade erhalten hatte.

Sein Koffer war gepackt und er hatte die Hauselfen beauftragt Nachschub zu holen, sodass er auch seine vielen Kessel und Zaubertrankutensilien einpacken konnte. Es hatte sich in den achtzehn Jahren etliches angesammelt.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf protestierte fieberhaft gegen seinen feigen Ungehorsam. Dumbledore hatte ihm ausdrücklich verboten, dass Schloss zu verlassen; und Koffer und Taschen packen war ganz klar das Gegenteil dessen.

Nach dem Horror des Oralverkehrs mit einem Schüler, Dumbledores gelassene Reaktion, als er den Samen des besagten Schülers auf Severus' Lippen ansah und Scrimgeours verabscheuungswürdige Demonstration von der Inkompetenz des Ministeriums, inklusive der Arroganz, als er Potter inhaftierte, war Severus ohne ein weiteres Wort an Dumbledore zurück nach Hogwarts appariert, überzeugt zu verschwinden, bevor sein Mentor zurückkehrte.

Er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft einen Koffer aus seinem Schrank zu ziehen, als eine Eule in seine Räumlichkeiten geschwebt kam, ihm einen Zettel auf den Kopf fallen lies und dann wieder verschwand.

"_Geh nicht._" Der Zettel war nicht unterzeichnet, aber das brauchte er auch nicht sein.

Severus hatte geflucht und die Notiz in den Kamin geworfen.

Es war sinnlos gewesen zu schlafen. Sein Magen drehte sich die ganze Nacht, wie er es auch immer getan hatte, wenn sein Vater nach einer seiner Nächte im örtlichen Pub, betrunken nach Hause kommen würde. Er verstand nun, warum sein Vater getrunken hatte. Severus kippte sich beinahe jedes alkoholische Getränk hinter, dass er in seinem Schrank finden konnte. Aber egal, wie viel der Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinunterlief, es konnte das Bild von Potter nicht verdrängen, wie dieser sich unter ihm gewandt hatte oder den Geschmack von ihm auf seinen Lippen oder Dumbledores absolut enttäuschten Blick. Severus war nie so entsetzt gewesen, seit man die Schuld an Lilys Tod auf seine Schultern geladen hatte.

Sein Selbsthass stieg den Rest der Nacht exponentiell weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde seine Entscheidung, den Avada Kedavra auf sich selbst anzuwenden, davon vereitelt, dass er die Hand nicht mehr heben konnte. Hatte er sogar aus dem Tintenfass getrunken?

Ein Krachen schallte durch den Raum, so laut wie ein Pistolenschuss. Severus hoffte, dass es eine Pistole _war_… direkt auf sein Herz gerichtet. Sein Kopf dröhnte schmerzlich aufgrund des Geräuschs.

Doch es war nur ein Hauself gewesen, dessen Ohren verängstigt zuckten. Er blickte Severus unsicher an.

"Master Schulleiter hat Winnie gesagt, er soll Master Zaubertränkemeister sagen, er solle in sein Büro kommen."

Severus starrte den Elf an und schnaubte dann. Die Augen des Elfen weiteten sich.

"Master sieht nicht sehr gesund aus. Master tut… tut nach unzähligen Spirituosen stinken." Winnie rümpfte angeekelt die Nase. "Winnie hat von anderen Hauselfen von Master Zaubertränkemeister gehört. Winnie hat nicht gewusst, Master hat eine Schwäche fürs Trinken."

Severus schnaubte erneut und knurrte dann, "Offensichtlich ist das nicht meine einzige Schwäche." Er versuchte sich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen und stöhnte. Mit noch mehr Mühe kam er auf die Füße, der Raum drehte sich und Übelkeit stieg schnell in ihm hoch. Er schlurfte zu seinem Schrank in dem er Zaubertränke aufbewahrte, seine Hände währenddessen vor sich gestreckt, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Severus fand eine Phiole mit Kater Kurierer und schluckte den Inhalt schnell hinunter. Er griff nach einer Zweiten, denn viel hilft viel.

Er seufzte erleichtert, als das Pochen in seinem Kopf abklang. Dann drehte er sich herum, um den Elf anzufahren.

"Warum bist du immer noch hier?"

Winnie blinzelte. "Winnie tut sicher gehen, dass Master zu Schulleiter gehen tut."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Ich gehe in einer Minute. Jetzt raus hier. Obwohl, schick einen anderen Elfen deiner statt hierher. Ich brauche ein wenig Mithilfe."

"Winnie kann Ihnen helfen, Sir! Master tut keinen anderen Elfen brauchen."

Severus merkte, wie seine Kopfschmerzen zurückkehrten. "Tu, was ich dir sagte! Schick einfach einen anderen Elfen!"

Winnie nickte ergeben und verschwand.

Severus machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und zog seine Koffer aus den Ecken. Zwei Minuten später erschien ein Hauself und verbeugte sich.

"Winnie hat Blinky gesagt, dass Master Snape Blinky brauchen tut?"

Severus schickte den Elf zu seinem Lagerraum und nannte ihm weitere Aufbewahrungsorte im Schloss, die einige seiner anderen Habseeligkeiten enthielten.

"Bring alles hierher. Und wenn auch nur eine Sache beschädigt ist…"

Blinky blickte ihn entsetzt an, ob der Andeutung. "Beschädigt? Blinky tut nie was beschädigen, Sir!"

Severus machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und der Elf verschwand mit einem Plop.

Nun, Merlin sei Dank, von aufdringlichen Hauselfen befreit, begann Severus' Kopf auf Hochtouren zu laufen. Er würde Hogwarts wirklich verlassen; sein Zuhause der letzten zwanzig Jahre. Warum hatte er in das Hospital gehen müssen? Warum hatte er Potter nicht einfach fernbleiben können? Warum hatte Dumbledore gerade in diesem Moment auftauchen müssen?

Zwanzig Jahre den Bach runter gelaufen. Potter Senior war sein Untergang gewesen, als er Schüler war, und nun hatte Potter Junior ihn als Erwachsenen zerstört. Welch Ironie…

Doch es brachte nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Severus lief in seinem Zimmer hin und her, richtete den Zauberstab auf verschiedenste Gegenstände und ließ sie in Boxen und Koffern verschwinden.

Plötzlich glühte ein Feuer im Kamin auf und Severus wirbelte herum, um den Störenfried anzubrüllen. Seine Tirade blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als Dumbledore aus den Flammen trat und sich in aller Ruhe die Spuren seiner Reise abklopfte.

"Willst du irgendwohin, Severus? Ich bin nicht darüber informiert, dass du in nächster Zeit verreisen wolltest."

Severus fühlte den Beginn einer peinlichen Röte in seine Wangen schießen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

"Ich bin von meiner Stelle zurückgetreten, Schulleiter. Ich habe Sie letzte Nacht darüber informiert."

Dumbledore nickte leicht. "Und ich sagte, dass ich dies nicht akzeptiere."

Severus verzog die Lippen. "Schulleiter, ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage zu unterrichten. Mein Urteilsvermögen ist… beeinträchtigt."

"In der Tat. Professor Lupin war so freundlich mir die Details deiner Beeinträchtigung darzulegen."

"Dazu hatte er kein Recht!!"

Dumbledore hob eine Hand, die redliche Entrüstung des anderen Zauberers damit erfolgreich zum Schweigen bringend.

"Er hat jedes Recht Bedenken zu äußern, wenn ein Kollege gefährliches und schädliches Verhalten zeigt, besonders, wenn es jemanden mit einbezieht, den er als Patensohn betrachtet."

"Dieser Köter Black war sein Pate… nicht Lupin…", zischte Severus.

Dumbledore warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. "Ist das wirklich wichtig, Severus? Das größere Problem ist offensichtlich von größerer Bedeutung. Oder möchtest du wirklich darüber streiten und die wirklich realen Verstöße ignorieren?"

Severus senkte den Blick. Er ertrug es nicht, Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten, Schülleiter. Bitte erlauben Sie mir mit einem Funken Würde zu gehen."

Albus seufzte. "Severus, Remus hat mir grob erzählt, was passiert ist. Ich würde es gerne von dir hören."

Severus' Kopf schnellte hoch. "Ich habe nicht die Absicht je darüber zu sprechen."

"Dann vielleicht mittels eines Denkariums?"

"Auf keinen Fall!"

"Severus, bitte. Ich versuche dir zu helfen."

"Mir bei was helfen? Meine neusten schlimmsten Erinnerungen nochmals zu erleben? Ihr Mitgefühl ist rührend, Albus."

"Wir brauchen dich, Severus. Du bist unersetzlich für mich und den Orden. Deine Arbeit…"

"Welche Arbeit? Was habe ich getan, dass so unschätzbar ist? Der wertvolle Retter, welcher nun ein kompletter Psychopath ist, ist nun in Askaban eingesperrt und Draco habe ich endgültig verloren! Ich war nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu verhindern! Es hat nicht mit Lily funktioniert und nun funktioniert es auch nicht mit ihrem Sohn!"

"Es gibt immer noch Hoffnung für Draco. Wir müssen ihn nur von Tom wegbekommen. Du bist der Einzige, der das tun kann."

"Um ihn dem Ministerium und Auroren zu überreichen? Haben Sie vergessen, dass er den Hufflepuff Jungen ermordet hat?"

"Er würde bessere Chancen im Ministerium haben, als bei Tom. Du weißt das, Severus."

Severus schnaubte und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. "Was wollen Sie, dass ich tue, Albus? Ich kann… offensichtlich nicht in der Nähe von Potter sein."

Dumbledore blickte Severus intensiv an. "Deine Gefühle für Harry haben die Wirkung des Dämons komplizierter gemacht… und für dich auch schwerer zu widerstehen."

Severus bezweifelte, dass diese Unterhaltung noch schlimmer werden konnte, als sie in diesem Moment war. Aber es würde noch viel schlimmer kommen.

Sein Versuch, Albus' absurde Idee, dass er Gefühle für Potter hatte, vehement abzustreiten, schaffte es nie über seine Lippen, denn alles was herauskam, war nervöses Gestotter. Kannte seine Demütigung denn keine Grenzen?

Albus hob erneut eine Hand.

"Severus, ich weiß, dass dies eine schreckliche Tortur für dich ist, wenn man deine Vergangenheit mit den Potters betrachtet, aber ich brauche dich bei Verstand. Du wirst in Harrys unmittelbarer Nähe sein müssen und wir müssen nur alle Vorkehrungen treffen, sodass seine Lockmittel dich nicht ablenken. Es gibt einen Weg, einen, von dem ich hoffe, dass du ihm nicht abgeneigt bist und verweigerst."

Severus blickte Dumbledore misstrauisch an. "Nun, da Sie es mit dieser Ansicht eingeleitet haben, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich es ablehnen werde."

Dumbledores Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. "Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, Severus."

Dieser schnaubte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. "Und wie lautet Ihre erhabene Lösung?"

Es klopfte plötzlich an der Tür und Severus versteifte sich. Er wandte sich der Tür zu, doch Dumbledore war bereits hinüber getreten, um sie zu öffnen.

"Komm herein, Remus.", sagte Albus fröhlich. "Schön, dass du gekommen bist."

Remus nickte steif und trat über die Türschwelle. Severus hob sofort abwehrend die Arme. "Was soll das? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, Sie herein gebeten zu haben, Lupin."

Remus fixierte Severus mit einem eisigen Blick. "Nun, deine Beobachtungsgabe muss nachgelassen haben, Severus. Es schien, als hätte mich der Schulleiter hereingebeten. Ich schätze, dein Gehirn ist vernebelter, als Dumbledore angenommen hat."

Severus blinzelte. Er konnte die Welle der Wut fühlen, die von dem anderen Mann ausging und Severus fragte sich, welches Ereignis ihn mehr verärgert hat: Sein Verhältnis zu Potter oder die Verhaftung des jungen Mannes.

Er knurrte, "Verschwinde! Ich werde dich nicht-"

Er wurde von Lupin unterbrochen, als dieser den Raum durchquerte und Severus am Kragen packte.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, Snape! Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich fernhalten, aber du hast trotzdem verharrt!"

Severus schob Remus von sich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf dessen Gesicht. "Wenn du mich noch ein mal anfasst-"

"Gentlemen, bitte! Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich weiß, es ist eine recht schwierige Situation, aber wir müssen uns zusammenreißen."

Keiner der beiden Männer rührte sich, doch sie starrten sich gegenseitig mit unbändiger Wut an. Albus seufzte leise und ging auf sie zu. Sanft drückte er Severus' Arm hinunter und zog Remus' Hand vom Hals des Zaubertrankmeisters weg.

"Bitte. Um Harrys und Dracos Willen müssen wir zusammen arbeiten."

"Er hat es wieder getan, Dumbledore! Harry ist wehrlos gegen ihn und Snape misshandelt ihn weiterhin, als ob er nichts als ein Spielzeug wäre!"

Severus knurrte wütend. "Wehrlos? Dieser dreiste Inkubus muss ausgeschaltet werden!"

"Er ist kein Inkubus! Du weißt, dass er besessen ist, und trotzdem nutzt du seine Situation aus, um ihn zu verletzen! Du bist schlimmer, als ein hormongesteuerter Teenager!"

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. "Sicher nicht schlimmer, als deine Hormone um Vollmond herum oder hast du das vergessen?"

Remus zuckte zusammen, schürzte die Lippen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er wandte sich zu Dumbledore, um sich zu beschweren, doch der alte Mann sah ihn nur verärgert an. Remus seufzte lautstark.

"Gut, Dumbledore. Wozu haben Sie mich hergerufen?"

Severus unterdrückte ein schnaubendes Lachen, ob Remus' Schelte und wurde mit einem ebenso wütenden Blick seines Mentors honoriert. Severus verdrehte die Augen, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und sagte dann scharfzüngig,

"Ja, bitte erzählen Sie es uns, damit wir endlich fertig werden."

Dumbledore nickte und sagte, "Nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht ist es offensichtlich, dass wir so schnell wie möglich agieren müssen, um uns umgehend mit Harrys Gefangennahme zu befassen. Die Wärter in Askaban werden nicht in der Lage sein, angemessen seiner medizinischen Situation mit ihm umzugehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Harry oder jemand anderes verletzt oder gar getötet wird, und das wird sehr wahrscheinlich geschehen, wenn er dort bleibt. Die Dementoren haben schon unter normalen Umständen einen starken Effekt auf Harry. Ich möchte nicht einmal daran denken, was unter ihrem Einfluss mit Harry nun passieren wird."

Remus atmete hörbar aus, "Was sollen wir tun?", fragte er.

"Wir müssen ein Treffen mit den Ordensmitgliedern einberufen und unsere Handlungsmöglichkeiten abwägen. Wir werden Harry nicht einfach aus Askaban holen können. Das heißt, dass wir gegen das Ministerium arbeiten werden. Seid ihr euch beide der Konsequenzen bewusst?"

Remus nickte zögernd. "Ich bin eh schon auf der "Unerwünscht"-Liste des Ministeriums, auch ohne diesen Job. Daher bin ich auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet."

Severus nickte ebenfalls. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Draco verfolgt wird. Auch wenn ich bedauere, was dem Finch-Fletchley Jungen zugestoßen ist, war Draco nicht bei Verstand. Das Ministerium wird jedoch nicht nachsichtig mit ihm sein. Ich werde alles tun, um ihn davor zu beschützen."

Dumbledore lächelte leicht und wandte sich Severus zu. "Apropos nicht bei Verstand sein, wir haben immer noch das Problem, dass der Dämon dein Urteilsvermögen vernebelt."

"Das wird länger kein Problem sein, wie ich zuvor schon sagte! Ich werde mich auf Draco konzentrieren, während ihr euch um Potter kümmert."

"Severus, es ist unmöglich zu garantieren, dass du nicht in Harrys Gegenwart sein wirst. Um genau zu sein, wird es gar nicht zu vermeiden sein. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit diese Auswirkungen einzudämmen."

"Wie?"

Dumbledore warf Remus einen Blick zu. "Professor Lupin wird in dieser Sache zu Diensten sein. Er hat seine eigene… Anziehungskraft."

_Sicher konnte Dumbledore nicht vorschlagen, dass…_

"Ja, Severus. Remus kann dich markieren und nun… als sein Eigen beanspruchen. Zeitlich begrenzt, schätz ich."

Dumbledore beobachtete die beiden Professoren, die den gleichen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck aufwiesen. Wäre die Situation nicht so besorgniserregend gewesen, hätte er bei dem Anblick gegluckst. Aber er brauchte ihre Mithilfe, damit es funktionierte. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Severus sich weiterhin an Harry verging oder diesen komplett mied. Beides war inakzeptabel.

"Albus, das ist unmöglich. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht markieren, der Vollmond ist vorbei. Und es dauert mehr als zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten. Wir können so lange nicht warten.", sagte Remus.

Severus zischte, "Und dann wäre da noch die Tatsache, dass ich mich weigere. Ich werde das nicht zulassen."

Dumbledore zog eine Phiole aus einer seiner Umhangstaschen. Remus starrte sie erstaunt an, denn sie war mit "_Lupin, Remus J., 11 Jahre"_ beschriftet.

"Ist das-?"

"Ja, Remus. Es ist Blut und Speichel, dass dir während einer deiner Verwandlungen abgenommen wurde. Es wurde unter anderem dazu genutzt, um den Wolfsbanntrank zu entwickeln. Wir können es für unseren jetzigen Zweck brauchen."

Remus warf einen Blick auf Severus, welcher vor Wut sichtbar glühte. "Ich sagte, ich werde das nicht tun! Ich lasse mich nicht von diesem Tier markieren! Nein!!"

Dumbledore sah Severus über den Rand seiner Brille an. "Dann liege ich also falsch in der Annahme, dass du und Remus den jeweils anderen bereits als Eigen ansieht?"

Severus' Kiefer klappte runter und er blickte Remus mit mordlustig glitzernden Augen an. "Lupin! Wie kannst es wagen meinen Namen mit diesen Lügen zu beschmutzen!"

Remus wurde blass und er stotterte, "Ich hab so etwas nie getan, Severus! Ich-"

"Das ist genug. Niemand hat mir irgendetwas erzählt, aber es ist nicht allzu schwer gewesen, das herauszufinden. Zwischen euch beiden herrscht genug sexuelle Spannung, um der angespannten Stimmung während eines Quidditch Spiels zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin Konkurrenz zu machen. Und ich habe euch beide im Hospital gesehen. Hand in Hand, wenn ich mich nicht irre." Er blickte sie über seine Brille hinweg mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen an.

"Wir haben nicht Händchen gehalten!", schrie Severus. "Nichts in der Art!"

Albus hob beschwichtigend eine Hand und Remus schnaubte verärgert. "Das bringt uns nicht weiter, Albus! Severus ist ein sturer Esel, der sich nur für sich interessiert. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jemals in ihm gesehen-" Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

Severus blickte sie starrsinnig an. "Schulleiter, es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben."

"Ich befürchtete, dass es die beste und schnellste Möglichkeit ist. Die Anziehungskraft eines Werwolfs ist stark, und normalerweise wird ein beanspruchter Partner nicht von anderen Reizen angezogen. Über die Anziehungskraft von Dämonen weiß ich unglücklicherweise nicht viel, da es seit Jahrzehnten keine Dämonenaktivitäten gab. Aber trotzdem ist es der beste Plan, den wir haben."

"Und was wird nach dieser erzwungenen Bindung passieren? Bin ich dann Lupins Partner?"

"Nicht in dem Maße, da Lupin nicht in seiner Werwolfform ist. Mit dieser Blutprobe wird es möglich sein, eine zeitbegrenzte Anziehung zu erzeugen, aber keine vollständige Beanspruchung. Ich möchte euch sicher nicht in eine Partnerschaft zwingen. Das wäre euch beiden gegenüber wirklich unfair."

Severus schnaubte und Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Ich möchte sicherlich nicht dich als meinen Partner, Severus."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach wirklich? Das letzte Mal hast du etwas anderes gesagt, nicht wahr?"

Severus grinste, als sich Remus' Wangen tiefrot färbten. Dumbledore hustete und beide Männer sahen zu ihm hinüber. Der alte Mann versuchte ein Lachen zu verbergen, aber Severus ließ sich keine Sekunde lang täuschen.

"Nun Severus, wirst du es tun? Du wirst nicht für immer an Remus gebunden sein, aber dich zumindest für eine Weile stark von ihm angezogen fühlen. Aber unser Hauptziel ist es nun einmal Harrys Wirkung auf dich zu bekämpfen. Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du mit einem Psycheheiler sprichst. Was du erlebt hast, war eine Verletzung deiner Persönlichkeit, und dies hatte umfassende Auswirkungen auf deinen Umgang mit Harry. Remus war nicht der Einzige, der bemerkt hat, wie sich dein Verhalten Harry gegenüber verändert hat. Auch Madam Pomfrey ist es aufgefallen."

Severus sann darüber nach, ein unmöglich nachzuweisendes Gift zu entwickeln und es der Heilerin zu verabreichen, sobald er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte…

Seine Gedanken wurden von einer Hand unterbrochen, die sich auf seinen Arm legte. Er sah erst darauf hinab und dann in Remus' Gesicht, welches ihm nun so nahe war, dass er dunklere Flecken in dessen Iris erkennen konnte.

"Severus, ich weiß, dass du mich hasst und dass du dir eher deine Augäpfel mit einer Gabel herausbohren würdest, als das hier zu tun, aber es geht trotzdem immer noch darum Harry und Draco zu retten. Dumbledore würde uns- _dich_ nicht darum bitten, wenn er nicht glauben würde, dass dies helfen könnte."

Remus senkte die Stimme und sprach sanft weiter, "Wenn das alles vorbei ist… Ich verspreche es… dann werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich werde… über meine Gefühle hinwegkommen und dich nicht wieder damit belästigen. Ich werde die Bindung nicht ausnutzen, auch dann nicht, wenn irgendetwas davon übrig bleibt, wenn alles vorbei ist. Mein Wort als Gryffindor."

Severus schnaubte erneut, aber er wusste, dass Remus es ehrlich meinte. Es war einer der schlechten Eigenschaften seines Hauses, dieser _Edelmut_… diese _Ehrlichkeit_. Severus wollte würgen. Wie jemand so verdammt ehrenhaft sein und trotzdem überleben konnte, war dem Hauslehrer Slytherins' schlicht ein Rätsel. Doch viel wichtiger war Draco, und Severus' Schuldgefühle nicht mehr zu tun, um ihm zu helfen. Er war kein verdammter Gryffindor! Aber er wusste, dass er es sich nie verzeihen würde, sollte Draco noch mehr Leid geschehen, als es ohnehin schon war.

"Gut."

Remus blickte überrascht und selbst Dumbledore zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, kommentierte Severus' schnelle Zustimmung jedoch nicht. Der ältere Zauberer trat vor und überreichte Remus die Phiole, welcher sie behutsam an sich nahm.

"Ich werde euch dann allein lassen.", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt und Severus dürstete danach den alten Mann in die tiefste Hölle zu hexen. Seltsamerweise sah Remus nicht viel glücklicher aus, als er selbst und Severus konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum dies so war. Er selbst würde es genießen diese Macht über den Werwolf zu haben."

"Ich werde ein Treffen des Ordens einberufen.", rief Dumbledore noch, als er eilig den Raum verließ, "Bitte kommt später zu mir." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Severus gab ein genervtes Knurren von sich.

Remus schwenkte die Phiole hin und her, offensichtlich fasziniert vom Inhalt des Fläschchens.

"Oh, um Himmels Willen! Können wir dieses völlige Desaster endlich hinter uns bringen? Ich nehme an, dass ich das irgendwie einnehmen muss?"

Remus seufzte schwer. "Ja, aber… das ist kompliziert. Bei normalen "Bindungen" würde ich dich einfach beißen, während… wir Sex haben, aber danach… wärst du ein Werwolf und mein Partner. Das hier…", er schüttelte die Phiole, "ist komplett anders. Wie du siehst, bin ich nicht verwandelt und es ist nicht unsere Absicht, dich zu einem Werwolf zu machen. Ich weiß nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt funktionieren _wird_. Was wir im Wesentlichen zu kreieren versuchen, ist ein zeitlich begrenzter Bund, ähnlich… eines… Meister und Sklave Bundes."

Remus zuckte bei dem Anblick von Severus' verzerrtem Gesicht zusammen. Das hier war nicht das, was er wollte. Ja, er war in diesen Mann verliebt und wünschte sich einen Bund zwischen ihnen, jedoch keinen, welcher erzwungen wurde und sicherlich auch nicht, weil besagter Mann auf seinen viel jüngeren Patensohn stand, welcher gerade von einem Dämon besessen ist und an einer Infektion litt, die Wahnsinn auslöste.

Nicht die besten Bedingungen um eine Beziehung einzugehen.

Severus wandte sich abrupt um und ging zu seiner Vitrine. Er nahm eine Flasche Whiskey heraus, goss sich ein Glas voll ein, trank es aus und schenkte wieder nach.

"Das zu tun ist wahrscheinlich nicht sehr weise, Severus.", bemerkte Remus leise.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und sagte, ohne sich zu dem anderen Mann umzudrehen, "Lupin, ich sagte doch ich will das hinter mich bringen. Was muss also geschehen?"

Remus ließ die Phiole nervös von einer Hand zur anderen wandern. "Ich muss das hier trinken. Es ist mein eigenes Blut und mein Speichel, und wurde mir während eines Vollmonds abgekommen, als ich ein Werwolf war. Es wird mich nicht verwandeln, aber es wird mein Blut wölfischer machen. Es wäre das Beste… wenn auch du etwas von meinen Körperflüssigkeiten zu dir nimmst."

Severus knallte das Glas auf den Tisch und wandte sich zu Remus. "Du genießt das hier, nicht wahr? Endlich bekommst du deine Bindung, nach der du mich angebettelt hast?"

Remus blickte den anderen Mann böse an. "Das hier war nicht meine Idee, Severus! Und wenn du Hilfe angenommen hättest, dann hättest du nicht das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, dich von Albus erwischen zu lassen, während du Harry misshandelt hast! Das ist deine eigene Schuld!!"

Severus stürmte auf ihn zu und blieb wenige Zentimeter vor Remus' Gesicht stehen. "Beschuldige nicht mich für die Verdorbenheit deines Patenkindes! Es ist einzig und allein seine Schuld, sich von einem Werwolf verletzen zu lassen!"

"Das ist ja nicht zu glauben! Weißt du, wie lächerlich du klingst? Einen Jungen dafür verantwortlich zu machen, angegriffen worden zu sein, als ob er darum gebeten hätte! Ich muss verrückt sein, mich mit jemandem abzugeben, der so voller Hass und so grausam ist, wie du! Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich damals in der Schule getötet, denn dann wäre nichts von all dem geschehen! James und Lily würden noch am Leben sein, Sirius hätte nie nach Askaban gehen müssen und Harry würde nicht mit deinen kranken Perversionen zu Recht kommen müssen!"

Severus' Lippen verkamen zu einer unglaublich dünnen Linie und seine Augen funkelten teuflisch. "Tja, und was sagt das über dich aus, Lupin? Dass du wirklich nur ein Tier bist? Denn Tiere haben keine Bedenken, mit wem sie anbandeln. Du liebst also einen Mann, der deine beste Freunde umgebracht hat und deinen Patensohn misshandelt?"

Irgendetwas zerbrach in Remus' Augen und er gab ein wildes Knurren von sich. Er entkorkte die Phiole, trank einen Teil des Inhalts und stürmte dann zu Severus hinüber. Ohne innezuhalten griff Remus nach dem Kinn des Mannes und schüttete den Rest der säuerlichen Flüssigkeit in dessen Mund. Severus verschluckte sich, doch Remus hielt Severus' Kopf zurück und hielt ihm die Nase zu.

Severus keuchte auf und die Flüssigkeit brannte sich ihren Weg durch seine Kehle. Er keuchte erneut auf, als er fühlte wie das Blut in seinen Venen brennend heiß wurde. Er starrte Remus an, als der Werwolf noch näher kam, seinen Kopf nochmals nach hinten hielt und dann seine Zähne in Severus' Schulter sinken ließ.

Der Zaubertrankmeister schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als Remus' Zähne durch seine Haut brachen und Blut aus der Wunde sickerte. Severus zog zischend die Luft ein, als mehr Hitze seinen Körper durchflutete, direkt in seine Lendengegend schoss und sein Penis schmerzhaft hart wurde. Seine Augen wurden feucht, als der Schmerz durch ihn fuhr. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er von innen verbrennen.

Remus zog sich von seinem Hals zurück und blickte ihn an. Severus konnte den metallischen Geruch seines Blutes riechen, welches Remus' Mundwinkel hinab lief. Er saß, dass Remus' Augen bernsteinfarbener als üblich waren, fast so wie an Vollmonden.

"Küss mich", befahl Lupin.

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte Severus. Der berauschende Geruch von Blut und Lupins Eigengeruch schienen seine Sinne zu überwältigen. Er blickte Remus finster an und Lupin knurrte,

"Jetzt!"

Lupin trat vorwärts und gab Severus einen glühend heißen Kuss. Severus keuchte erneut, als sich der Geschmack seines Blutes mit dem von Lupins Werwolfmixtur in seinem Mund vermischte. Er belegte seine Zunge und Severus entkam ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Bevor er wusste was er tat, erwiderte er den Kuss.

Lupin verzog das Gesicht, als Severus ihm auf die Lippe biss und Blut hervortrat. Er zog an Severus' Robe und riss die Knöpfe dabei ab. Er fühlte die harte, pulsierende Erregung des anderen Manns und drückte dagegen, sodass Severus Remus' Eigene fühlen konnte.

Severus löste schwer atmend den Kuss. Seine Hände zitterten und seine Augen blickten unfokussiert im Raum umher, ohne etwas zu sehen. Sein Herz raste und er konnte sein Blut _wirklich_ durch seine Arme und Beine strömen fühlen. Der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich, aber seine Lust hatte dieses Maß noch überstiegen.

Remus öffnete Severus' Hose und knurrte, "Das wird weh tun. Tut mir Leid."

Ohne Warnung wirbelte Remus den Mann herum, zog dessen und seine eigene Hose hinunter, beugte Severus nach vorne und drang in ihn ein. Trocken.

Severus schrie vor Schmerz laut auf, als Remus sich in ihm bewegte. Er verstand diese Grobheit. Eine Werwolfbindung war kein Liebemachen. Doch dieses Wissen machte es nicht weniger schmerzvoll, aber unterhalb der Qual war ein seltsames Gefühl von… Begierde, von gewollt zu werden. Eine kleine Stimme in Severus' Seele schrie: …_kapituliere_.

Eine Welle von Lust übermannte ihn mit der Kraft eines Riesen und Severus stöhnte intensiv auf. Sein Blut geriet in Wallung und schien zu kochen, während Severus nach Luft japste. Remus' tiefe Stöße und sein himmlischer Geruch -…_himmlisch?_...- schlossen ihn wie in einem Kokon ein.

Severus kniff die Augen zu und stöhnte. Dann schrie er überrascht auf; Remus hatte sich abrupt aus ihm zurückgezogen und noch mehr Schmerz schoss durch ihn. Er erhob sich und wirbelte herum, um Lupin mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

Remus packte Severus bei den Schultern und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Severus war genau auf Augenhöhe mit Lupins Männlichkeit und eine erneute Welle der Begierde überkam ihn. Er öffnete seinen Mund und Remus ließ seine Erektion hinein gleiten. Severus erstickte beinahe, saugte aber dennoch begierig…

Remus knurrte tief und animalisch, und Severus fühlte, wie sich sein Mund mit heißer Flüssigkeit fühlte. Er schluckte hart und hinter seinen Augenlidern blitzte weißes Licht auf, als der Samen seine Kehle hinab lief.

Ein Teil von ihm starb in diesem Moment.

Und wurde durch Remus' Berührung wieder belebt.

-

Lucius Malfoys Augen öffneten sich schlagartig, als die Schritte sich seiner Zelle näherten. Er runzelte die Stirn, da er den dumpfen Ton der Wärterschuhe nicht wieder erkannte, als diese auf den feuchtkalten Steinboden trafen. Es ist seltsam, was man sich alles merken konnte. Nur wenigen ausgewählten Wärtern war es genehmigt, diesen Teil von Askaban zu überwachen.

Zelltrakt D.

Insassen dieses Gefängnisteils waren die gefährlichsten. Dies war das Zuhause von Todessern, Vergewaltigern, Serienmörder und allen anderen, die vom Zauberergamot als dauerhaft unerwünscht galten. Lucius war mehr als beleidigt gewesen, mit dem Abschaum der Zaubergesellschaft auf eine Stufe gestellt worden zu sein.

"Steh auf, Malfoy!"

Lucius knurrte, als der Befehl in seiner Zelle widerhallte. Der Wärter war offensichtlich neu. Niemand hielt sich damit auf, sich so anzukündigen. Es war normalerweise genug, die Dementoren in die Zelle zu schicken, um jeden zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Natürlich nur die, die noch aufstehen konnten.

Lucius schwang seine Beine von der Pritsche, stand auf und hielt sich an der glitschigen Wand fest, um sich selbst aufrecht zu halten. Zwei Jahre in dieser nasskalten Hölle hatten aus dem einst stolzen Malfoy ein ausgemergeltes, lebendes Skelett gemacht. Seine Essensverweigerung an den meisten Tagen hatte sein Übriges getan, aber sein verwöhnter Magen hatte den Fraß, den das Gefängnis als Nahrung bezeichnete, nicht vertragen.

Lucius schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, straffte stolz die Schultern und blickte zu den Eisenstangen. Der Wärter war wirklich neu. Er hatte nicht die übliche, gräuliche Blässe, wie der Rest der Wärter, denn selbst sie waren nicht vollständig immun gegen die in den Schatten lauernden Dementoren.

Wie auf Stichwort glitten nun zwei dieser verschleierten Monster in sein Blickfeld und Lucius unterdrückte den eiskalten Schauer, der durch seine Knochen fuhr. Er grinste, als der Wärter vor ihnen zurückwich, als sie auf ihn selbst zukamen. Er schob hastig den Schlüssel in das Schloss.

Eine der dümmsten, aber doch klügsten Ideen des Ministeriums war das Verbot von Zauberstäben im Zellblock D. Die Wärter hatten sich allesamt darüber beschwert, aber der Zauberergamot war von diesem Gesetz nicht abgewichen. Es hatte zu viele hässliche Zwischenfälle mit Insassen gegeben, die einen Wärter überwältigt und dessen Zauberstab an sich genommen hatten.

"Keine schnellen Bewegungen, Malfoy!"

Nichts änderte sich an Lucius' hämischem Grinsen.

"Sie haben doch nicht etwa vor mir harmlosen, kleinen Zauberer Angst?", sprach Malfoy höhnisch. "Nicht mit Ihren mächtigen Zwillingstürmen neben dir."

Der Wärter wurde blass und schluckte schwer. Er zog die Zelltür auf und wich schleunigst wieder zurück.

"Okay, kommen Sie nun langsam raus. Es ist Zeit für Ihre Ausgangsstunde."

Lucius hob vorsichtig eine Augenbraue. "So früh am Tage? Mit was verdiene ich das denn?"

"Das geht Sie gar nix an! Jetzt raus, kapiert?"

Lucius stolzierte langsam zur Zellentür, das Grinsen auf sein Gesicht gepflastert. Er zwang das ungute Gefühl hinunter, als die Dementoren näher kamen. Sein Atem kam in kondensierten Stößen und er streckte träge seine Hände nach vorn.

Der Wärter legte ihm hastig die schweren Handschellen um und trat zurück. Die Dementoren schwebten vor ihm und warteten auf den kleinsten Fehler von Lucius' Seite. Er war nur zu froh, sie enttäuschen zu müssen.

Der Wärter stieß Lucius nach vorne und der ehemalige Slytherin zischte wütend, "Fassen Sie mich nicht an, _kapiert_?"

Der Wärter lachte verächtlich. "Sie müssen bereits den Verstand verloren haben, Malfoy! Das hier ist nicht Malfoy Manor, sondern Askaban, Sie abscheulicher Todesser!"

Lucius' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Und Sie können nur von den Leben, das ich geführt habe träumen, Schlammblut. Ich kann Ihren Gestank riechen. Sie sind wahrscheinlich noch niederer… Ich wette, Sie sind nichts, als ein Squib, der um echte Zauberer herum scharwenzelt."

"Ich bin kein Squib! Ich kann die Dementoren sehen, die neben Ihnen lauern, Malfoy. Und wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, wird ein schrecklicher Unfall passieren."

Der Dementor, der Lucius am nahsten war, kam noch ein Stück auf ihn zu, als ob er erwartete, dass dieser _Unfall_ in der nächsten halben Minute geschehen würde.

Lucius knurrte angewidert und schlang die Arme um sich, als ob seine Gefangenkleidung ein neuer, teurer Umhang wäre. Er hielt ein Zittern zurück, nur um es diesem Stück Scheiße zu zeigen.

Lucius stolzierte den Gang mit hoch erhobenem Kopf hinunter. Von den Zellen um ihn herum, war nur die Hälfte belegt, denn lediglich eine handvoll Todesser wurde bei dem Ministerium Debakel gefasst. Diejenigen, die mit Lucius zusammen festgenommen wurden, waren entweder still oder verrückt geworden. Lucius selbst war fest entschlossen, nicht so zu enden, wie Bella oder die Lestrange Brüder.

Der Korridor endete in einem geschlossenen Innenhof, dessen Decke das Wetter draußen imitierte. Das Ministerium hatte endlich bemerkt, dass es eine unmenschliche und grausame Strafe war, die Häftlinge nicht wenigstens manchmal aus ihren Zellen zu lassen. Vorfälle extremer Gewalt und geistesgestörtem Verhalten hatten die Wärter dazu gebracht, sich für die bessere Behandlung der Gefangenen einzusetzen.

Im Hof standen unzählige Sitzbänke und etliche Sträflinge in unterschiedlichen Graden von Verwirrung saßen auf diesen oder auf verzaubertem, grünem Grass. Lucius sah Rabastan in einer Ecke des Hofes hocken, seine Augen glitzerten raubtierhaft. Lucius bekam den anderen Todesser nicht oft zu Gesicht, und er war überrascht, ihn heute draußen zu sehen. Rabastans gewalttätige Ausraster machten ihn nicht gerade beliebt bei den Wärtern und auch nicht bei den anderen Gefangenen, denn Rabastan neigte dazu, jeden in seiner Nähe anzugreifen, ungeachtet ob Todesser oder nicht.

Lucius blieb unter dem Torbogen stehen und seine Augen wurden zu einer Bank ganz in der Nähe gezogen, auf der eine zierliche Gestalt saß. Ein Wärter stand daneben und sprach mit einem weiteren.

Dieser dunkle Haarschopf…

Aber was machte sie hier?

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?"

Das Mädchen wandte sich langsam um und Lucius' Augen weiteten sich, als er die Verlobte seines Sohnes erkannte.

"Was… was tust du hier?" Seine Augen glitten über ihre Standart Gefangenenuniform.

Pansys Augen lagen riesig in ihrem blassen Gesicht und sie sah nervös zu den schwebenden Dementoren. Sie trat näher auf Lucius zu und versuchte zu lächeln.

"Ich… hatte ein bisschen Ärger in der Schule."

Lucius zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ärger, der dich nach Askaban gebracht hat? Wo ist mein Sohn?"

Pansy blickte auf die herumschwirrenden Wärter und kam noch näher. "Draco ist auf der Flucht.", flüsterte sie. "Er… er hat einen Schüler verletzt."

Lucius zog die Stirn kraus. "Erkläre."

"Draco hat ein Schlammblut getötet, weil dieser Harry Potter getötet hat."

Lucius blinzelte. Hatte sie ihm gerade erzählt, dass Harry Potter tot war und dass sein Sohn ein Schlammblut getötet hat?

"Miss Parkinson, ich finde das nicht witzig. Trotz meiner Gefangenschaft verlange ich ein Maß an Respekt-"

Pansy winkte verärgert ab und Lucius starrte sie, ob ihrer Frechheit ungläubig an.

"Schön. Glauben Sie mir nicht. Draco ist total außer Kontrolle. Er hatte was mit Potter am Laufen, nur um mich und Ihre Frau zu kränken. Potter hat ihn drogenabhängig gemacht und Draco hat seinen Verstand komplett verloren. Weasley hat versucht ihn im Gryffindor Turm zu töten. Sie ist auch hier drin. Aber ich habe Draco gerettet, denn _ich_ bin diejenige, die ihn wirklich liebt. Er wird sich daran erinnern, wenn es zu spät ist und dann wird er ankommen und mich um Hilfe anflehen, und ich werde dann zuletzt lachen."

Eine lodernde Wut brannte in Lucius' Magen und drohte in Form von Erbrochenem aus seinem Mund zu sprudeln. Doch das wäre absolut unakzeptabel, selbst in gegebener Situation. Er war immer noch das Oberhaupt der Malfoy Familie und er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Er unterdrückte die aufkommende Galle und schaffte es ohne zu krächzen zu sprechen,

"Mein Sohn würde sich nie mit einem Mann… mit… Potter einlassen. Woher hast du diese Informationen, Pansy?"

Pansy grinste ihn widerwärtig an und Lucius beschloss prompt, dass er ihr den Zugang zu seinem Haus verweigern wird, wenn er erst einmal Askaban verlassen hat. Diese Frechheit! Ihn so anzugrinsen…

"-Briefe von Ihrer Frau bekommen? Sicherlich hat Narzissa Ihnen erzählt, was vor sich geht?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Oder vielleicht dachte sie, dass Sie das nicht verkraften würden…"

Lucius knurrte warnend, seine Hände griffen reflexartig nach einem Zauberstab, der nicht länger Teil seines alltäglichen Lebens war. Pansy hob beschwichtigend die Hände und blickte abermals zu den Wärtern.

"Mister Malfoy, bitte. Ich meine es nicht böse. Ich liebe Draco… immer noch, trotz allem was geschehen ist. Er hat Hogwarts direkt verlassen, nachdem dieser Junge Potter durchstochen hat. Potter fiel zu Boden und ich wusste, er war tot! Draco… er ist einfach… durchgedreht!"

Die Informationen wirbelten durch Lucius' Kopf. Es musste eine Lüge sein. Wenn Potter tot wäre, dann wären nicht einmal die Wärter in der Lage gewesen, es geheim zu halten. Es war selten, dass Lucius einen Tagespropheten zu Gesicht bekam, aber normalerweise sprachen die Wärter über die aktuellen Themen des Tages. Der Tod von Harry Potter hätte das Fundament von Askaban zum Beben gebracht, so laut wäre das Getobe gewesen, seinen Mord zu rächen.

"Bist du sicher, dass Draco einen Schüler umgebracht hat? Ein Schlammblut? Und warum würde dieses Schlammblut Potter töten, der doch deren Held ist?"

Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich das alles nicht passieren sehen. Professor Snape hat mich mit einem Fluch getroffen, nachdem ich von Weasley angegriffen wurde. Ich denke, es war ein Verwirrungszauber oder so. Derselbe, den er auch auf Potter anwandte, wenn er Sex mit ihm hatte."

Lucius blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt wusste er, dass Pansy log. Es war unmöglich, dass Severus Snape Sex mit Harry Potter hätte. Der Mann hasste diesen Jungen. Und trotz Severus' Neigung zu gefährlichen Aktivitäten, so würde er niemals seine Lehrstelle riskieren, um Sex mit einem Schüler zu haben.

"Bitte, erzähle mir von meinem Sohn. Der Rest dieser… Geschichte… interessiert mich nicht. Was ist mit Draco?"

Pansys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber mir wurde erzählt, dass der Hufflepuff Potter erstochen hat und dieser tot umgefallen ist. Und Draco ist durchgedreht, da Blaise und Theo auch gerade getötet wurden und deshalb hat Draco den Hufflepuff umgebracht und ist dann raus gerannt. Professor Snape wollte ihm nachlaufen, aber McGonagall hat ihn aufgehalten. Danach ist Dumbledore aufgetaucht und ich wurde zusammen mit der Weasley festgenommen."

"Blaise Zabini und Theodor Nott wurden ebenfalls ermordet? Von wem?"

"Nun, Theo ist auf jeden Fall tot. Blaise ist im Hospital, aber soweit ich gehört habe, liegt er im Sterben. Potter war es."

Lucius wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er konnte nicht einmal herausfiltern, was Wahrheit und was Lüge war. Dass Potter tot war, musste eine Lüge sein, genauso wie die Information, dass Draco etwas mit Potter hatte und Drogen nahm. Was zum Teufel war an dieser Schule vorgefallen, und warum hatte Narzissa ihn nicht mittels ihres Geheimcodes für Briefe davon in Kenntnis gesetzt?

"Pansy, was ist zwischen dir und Draco vorgefallen?" Vielleicht hatte Draco sie sitzengelassen und nun log sie ihn aus Rache an.

Lucius beobachtete, dass Pansys Augen aufzuwärmen schienen, als er Dracos Namen erwähnte, und dann verletzt und betrogen glitzerten; und ihre Wut spiegelten.

"Draco hat mir den Brautring der Malfoys gegeben. Wir sind jetzt verlobt, Mister Malfoy. Er hat nur versucht ein wenig Unabhängigkeit zu zeigen, da Sie hier eingesperrt sind.", sagte Pansy mit einem schwachen Lächeln, während sich Lucius' Lippen verärgert zusammenpressten.

"Draco war einfach verwirrt und alles wäre wieder gut geworden, bis Weasley alles versaut hat." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wutverzerrten Maske. "Aber wenn ich hier rauskomme, dann werde ich alles um jeden Preis wieder richten."

"Miss Parkinson, glaubst du es ist weise, Rachepläne gegen meinen Sohn zu schmieden, während ich hier neben dir stehe? Ich versichere dir, dass dein Verhalten sehr unvernünftig ist."

Pansy blickte ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann sagte sie, "Mister Malfoy, ich liebe Ihren Sohn. Schon immer. Und ich träumte schon davon seine Frau zu werden, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Mutter hat mich auf die Pflichten einer guten Ehefrau vorbereitet. Ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen, aber ebenso werde ich es nicht vergessen, dass er mich für ein schwules Techtelmechtel mit einem Halbblut hat sitzen lassen, auch wenn es Harry Potter war. Narzissa hat mir versichert, sie würde mir helfen und ich weiß, dass sie immer noch auf meiner Seite steht."

Lucius hätte beinahe seine Maske fallen lassen. Narzissa wusste von allem? Es war eine Sache für Pansy zu lügen, aber eine ganz andere, seine eigene Frau in diese Lügen einzubinden, was leicht zu untergraben wäre. Daher hatte Pansy entweder komplett den Verstand verloren, oder seine eigene Frau hatte Geheimnisse vor ihm. An dieser Stelle wusste er nicht, was wahrer sein könnte. Narzissa war eine Black, und diese gesamte Familie war bekannt für unzählige Geheimnisse und fehlgeleiteten Verhaltens. Narzissa wäre nicht die erste Frau, die ihren Ehemann anlügen würde.

Lucius musste dringend eine Nachricht an seine Frau schicken. Er musste herausfinden, was mit Draco war und was sonst geschehen ist. Er hatte mit Narzissa eine Art Code für ihre Briefe entwickelt, da diese von den Wärtern kontrolliert wurden. Manche Insassen erhielten nicht einmal Post, obwohl sie geschickt wurde. Der einzige Grund, dass Lucius all seine Briefe bekam, war eine wöchentliche Zahlung an einen der Wärter, der ein wenig Sympathie für die Taten des Dunklen Lords hatte.

Aber vielleicht hatte Pansy mehr Spielraum für Kommunikation.

"Miss Parkinson, in welchem Zellentrakt hat man dich untergebracht?"

"Ähm… in Trakt M."

"Ah, natürlich. Für nur leichte Verstöße gegen das Zauberergesetz. Du hast mehr Freiheiten, als der Rest von uns." Er nickte zufrieden. "Ich nehme an, die Blutsverräterin befindet sich auch dort? Weasley, hast du gesagt?"

Pansy verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, sie ist dort. Wir haben "Rehabilitationsübungen" zusammen. Wir reden über unsere "Gefühle" und lernen unsere "Wut" zu beherrschen." Pansy verdrehte die Augen.

Lucius grinste. Pansy hatte genau denselben Funken, den Narzissa gehabt hat, als er sie kennen lernte. Zu Schade, dass das Mädchen nichts von Narzissas Schönheit und Herkunft hatte, auch wenn sie reinblütig war. Er hatte zu den Hochzeitsplänen nur zugestimmt, da es zu dieser Zeit keine anderen Wahlen für Draco gab. Nun war es außer Frage, dass Draco ein Mädchen heiraten würde, dass in Askaban gewesen war. Selbst wenn es schien, dass Draco ein Mörder war und sich ohne Zweifel in einem ihrer Häuser versteckt hielt.

Es war Zeit, Pansy für seine eigenen Absichten zu benutzen.

"Miss Parkinson, darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Pansys Gesichtausdruck verhärtete sich, als sie Lucius anblickte. "Nur, wenn auch ich davon profitieren kann."

Lucius kräuselte die Nase. "Als ob du solch eine Forderung an deinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater stellen müsstest. Habe ich dich irgendwie beleidigt?"

Pansy sah ihn einen Moment verwundert an und kam augenblicklich näher und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Ein Wärter sah ob der plötzlichen Bewegung auf und blickte sie finster an.

"Kein Kontakt!", bellte er.

Pansy ignorierte ihn und flüsterte. "Oh… Mister Malfoy! Sie würden mich trotzdem… Dracos Frau werden lassen? Sie befürworten trotz allem unsere Hochzeit? Ich hätte nicht gedacht… oh… ja… alles was Sie möchten."

Die Stimme des Wärters war nun direkt hinter ihnen und viel zu nah für beider Geschmack.

"Ich sagte: Kein Kontakt, Malfoy! Sind Sie endlich taub und blödsinnig geworden?"

Lucius wandte seine stahlgrauen Augen dem fleischigen Gesicht des Wärters zu und lächelte spöttisch. Der Wärter fuchtelte wütend mit den Armen und Lucius erblickte einen der immer-anwesenden Dementoren auf sie zukommen, hungrig nach einem Mahl.

"Sie würden nicht so schnell eingreifen, wenn Sie nicht diese Kreatur an Ihrer Seite hätten.", zischte Lucius. "Das Blatt wird sich sehr bald wenden, mein Freund."

Die Augen des Wärters weiteten sich für einen Moment geschockt, dann verengten sie sich. "Ist das eine Drohung, Malfoy? Sie haben eine recht große Klappe für einen toten Mann."

Lucius' Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. "Genauso wie Sie."

Der Wärter fluchte, trat einen Schritt vor und hob die Hand, als ob er Lucius schlagen wollte. Pansy keuchte auf und griff seinen Arm fester, während Lucius den Mann lediglich heimtückisch anstarrte.

"POTTER, STOPP!"

Lucius' Kopf wirbelte herum zum anderen Ende des Hofes, wo die Stimme herkam. Es gab einen Aufruhr am Eingang auf der anderen Seite. Vier Wärter stürmten dorthin und für etliche Sekunden sah man nur ein Gewirr aus Armen und alle riefen durcheinander.

"- um Merlins Willen, fesselt ihn!"

Etliche Wärter versuchten einen Gefangenen zu bändigen, aber sie hatten keinen Erfolg. Lucius starrte verwundert hinüber, als ein Wärter nach dem anderen durch die Luft flog und unelegant auf dem Boden aufschlug. Etliche der Gefangenen redeten aufgeregt und standen auf. Selbst Lestrange hatte sich umgedreht, um zu sehen, woher der Lärm kam.

Lucius erhaschte einen Blick auf schwarzes, verwuscheltes Haar und sein Mund klappte auf.

"Ist das… Potter?" Er drehte ruckartig den Kopf, um zu Pansy zu sehen, deren Fingernägel sich so tief in seinen Arm krallten, dass Blut hervortrat. Pansy schien absolut verängstigt.

"Oh Gott! Er ist am Leben! Aber… wie?" Pansys Augen waren vor Furcht geweitet.

Lucius hatte keine Zeit, um über ihre Reaktion auf den "toten" Klassenkameraden nachzudenken, denn in der nächsten Minute war Potter durch die geschlossene Front der Wärter gebrochen, die versucht hatten, ihn am Eintreten zu hindern.

Es gab nur eine recht kurze Liste von Leuten, die Lucius fürchtete oder respektierte. Sein Vater und Großvater waren auf beiden Listen vertreten. Auch der des Dunklen Lord, jedoch aus anderen Gründen, als seine Vorfahren. In der kurzen Zeitspanne von nur wenigen Sekunden hatte er auch Harry Potters Namen zu der Liste der gefürchteten Zauberer hinzugefügt.

Den Jungen, den er vor zwei Jahren in der Mysteriumsabteilung gesehen hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Die Person, die nun an seiner statt stand, war nichts, was er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Und er war sehr vertraut mit Wahnsinn und was er mit Menschen anstellte. Tom Riddles abscheuliche Verwandlung zu einem rotäugigen Monster und Bellatrix' ausgemergeltes Gesicht und irres Gegacker waren auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Die grünen Augen blitzten nun in einem Goldton und huschten umher, um jedes Detail des Hofes zu registrieren. Offensichtlich kalkulierten sie, wie viele Opfer in den nächsten Sekunden zu Boden gehen würden. Potters Haare haben immer wild abgestanden, wie die des älteren Potters, aber nun schienen sie vor Elektrizität zu knistern, jede Strähne stand weit von Potters Kopf ab.

Potter trug die Sträflingstracht, doch die Kleidung schien an seinen Körper zu schwelen. Sie hing an ihm wie schmelzendes Wachs und Lucius hätte schwören können, er sah Rauchschwaden aufsteigen. Potters Hände waren zu krallenartigen Fäusten geballt und sein Keuchen erinnerte ihn an Greyback. Hatte sich Potter in einen Werwolf verwandelt?

Der Wärter neben Lucius erwachte aus seinem Schockzustand und wich zurück. Er versuchte gar nicht erst seinen Kollegen zu helfen. Pansy war ebenfalls zurückgewichen und stand nun hinter Lucius, ihre Augen klebten an dem Wunderjungen.

In genau diesem Moment entschied Rabastan, dass es Zeit war, Potter in Askaban willkommen zu heißen:

"Potter! Du dreckiges Halbblut! Diesmal wirst du sterben!"

Er erhob sich aus seiner hockenden Position und sprang vorwärts. In seiner Hast stieß er dabei einen anderen Gefangenen aus seinem Weg. Die plötzliche Bewegung zog zwei Dementoren an, welche Lestrange nun rasch durch den Hof verfolgten. Andere Insassen begannen zu schreien und versuchten, den aufgebrachten Kreaturen auszuweichen. Potter hatte seinen Kopf neugierig dem Mann zugewandt, aber schien nicht erschrocken über den Verrückten, der, gefolgt von zwei Dementoren, auf ihn zu lief.

Die Wärter hatten sich wieder gesammelt und einige hatten verbotene Zauberstäbe aus ihren Taschen gezogen, um nun mit Flüchen gegen Lestrange und Potter vorzugehen. Lestrange schaffte es ihnen auszuweichen, er rollte einem Feuerzauber aus dem Weg und kam direkt hinter einem Wärter wieder auf die Beine. Mit diesem war es sofort vorbei.

Das Geräusch des brechenden Halsknochens des Wärters schallte durch den Hof und weitere Schreie folgten. Lestrange hatte sich den Zauberstab des Mannes geschnappt, noch bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufschlug und begann nun seine eigenen Flüche abzufeuern. Durch die Tür, die zum Hof führte, kamen plötzlich noch mehr Wärter und Dementoren. Drei Sträflinge entschieden, sich Rabastan anzuschließen und attackierten zwei weitere Wärter, um an deren Zauberstäbe zu gelangen. Der Rest der Gefangenen rannte durcheinander auf den Hofausgang und somit auf Lucius zu, welcher instinktiv Pansy mit sich zog, um sie vor dem Chaos zu schützen.

Er drückte Pansy an die Wand hinter sich, verdeckte sie mit seinen Armen und wandte sich herum, um zu sehen, was mit Lestrange passierte. Wenn er nur selbst einen Zauberstab hätte…

"Bleib hier!", zischte Lucius, als er Pansy auf den Boden drückte. "Halt den Kopf unten und sieh sie nicht an."

Er lief zu Rabastan, der mehrere Wärter zu Boden gebracht hatte, obwohl weitaus mehr durch die Tür herein kamen. Seine Gefährten hatten sich ebenfalls Zauberstäbe beschafft und Flüche wurden schludrig abgefeuert. Viele von ihnen hatten seit Jahren keinen Zauberstab mehr berührt und diese fremden Stäbe hätten genauso gut Kleinholz sein können.

Lucius hatte den Hof überquert und sah, dass Potter lässig zu Rabastan hinüber sah, welcher nun Flüche in dessen Richtung abschoss. Potter gab ein Knurren von sich, dass Lucius das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich so schnell in Richtung des anderen Todessers bewegt, dass Lucius kaum glauben konnte, dass Potter die Entfernung nicht appariert war. Potter schlug beide Hände in Rabastans Bauch und das Geräusch von zerreißendem Fleisch und auflodernden, roten Flammen hallte durch den Hof. Der Mann taumelte und sein Zauberstab flog auf Lucius zu.

Dieser war so geschockt von dem Anblick Rabastans, der in Flammen aufging, dass er beinahe den Zauberstab nicht gesehen hätte. Er prallte erst gegen seine Schulter, bevor er herumwirbelte und ihn auffing. Rabastans Schreie übertönten alle anderen Geräusche und Lucius war unfähig sich zu bewegen.

"DEMENTOREN! SCHNAPPT POTTER UND MALFOY!"

Lucius wirbelte herum und knurrte die näher kommende Erscheinung an. Er hob den Zauberstab und ließ seine geschwächte Magie in das fremde Holz fließen.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Ein Funken Licht brach aus dem Stab, aber sonst passierte nichts. Lucius versuchte verzweifelt sich zu beruhigen, um den Zauber nochmals auszuführen, doch der Dementor kam immer näher und Lucius zitterte in der Kälte seines ankommenden Atems.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Der Funken war noch schwächer als zuvor und Lucius hatten keinen Ausweg mehr.

Plötzlich zog ein Luftstoß durch den Hof und Lucius beobachtete ungläubig, wie der Dementoren einfach an ihm vorbei glitt. Er stolperte beinahe, als er sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wo dieser hinging und erhielt seinen vierten Schock an diesem Tag.

Potter stand mit ausgestreckter Hand da und jeder einzelne Dementor in der Nähe glitt zu ihm und schwebte geduldig neben dem Schwarzhaarigen, als ob er auf ein Leckerli oder eine Streicheleinheit warten würde.

Die Wärter waren genauso verwirrt, wie er selbst.

"SCHNAPPT IHN! DEMENTOREN!"

Keine der schwarzen Gestalten bewegte sich, als ob sie auf Potters Befehl warteten.

Ehrfurchtsvolles Geflüster erklang und die Wärter begannen vor dem Retter der Zaubererwelt zurückzuweichen. Potter ließ die Hand sinken und blickte seitlich auf Lestrange, welcher kaum mehr als ein zusammengesunkener, verkohlter Haufen Fleisch war. Lucius schluckte die bei dem Anblick aufkommende Galle runter.

"Beendet es."

Potters Stimme war wie Eis.

Die Dementoren kamen in Bewegung und Lestrange Schreie nahmen wieder zu, als ein zerreißendes Geräusch die Luft durchstieß. Lucius, der etliche Gräueltaten auf Todesserangriffen erlebt hatte, schloss die Augen. Selbst er konnte diesem Anblick nicht standhalten.

Er fühlte eine Bewegung direkt vor sich und er öffnete schnell die Augen. Potter stand vor ihm und starrte ihn an. Lucius zog sofort den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Potter. Es war ihm egal, dass seine Hand zitterte. _Stark_ zitterte.

Potter blickte auf den Zauberstab, blinzelte einmal und strich dann mit dem Finger darüber. Der Stab zerfiel in einer Welle aus Hitze und Lucius keuchte auf. Niemand konnte das mit einem Zauberstab machen.

"Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Lucius und musste all seine Kraft zusammennehmen, um seine Stimme überheblich und verachtungsvoll klingen zu lassen. Es war eine schwierige Aufgabe. Er hatte heute Dinge gesehen, die all seinen magischen Kenntnissen trotzten. Potter konnte Dementoren kontrollieren? Wie war das möglich? Und alles was er getan hatte, hatte er ohne Zauberstab vollbracht.

Potter blickte Lucius an und dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln. Er trat vor und nahm Lucius' Kopf grob zwischen beide Hände.

"Du hast mich zum Verrotten in diesem Hospital gelassen. Aber ich vergebe dir."

Lucius blinzelte verwirrt und versuchte Harrys Hände wegzustoßen.

"Nimm deine Finger von mir-"

Harry ergriff Lucius' Arm und schob den Ärmel hoch. Lucius' Mal leuchtete hellrot auf der blassen Haut, obwohl das Dunkle Mal dort bereits seit fast zwanzig Jahren eingebrannt war.

"Du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Es wäre alles gut geworden. Es kann immer noch behoben werden."

Lucius starrte ihn an.

"Bist du deshalb hier? Haben die Auroren dich gefangen?", flüsterte Harry und in seinen goldenen Augen schimmerten nun grüne Flecken.

Lucius blinzelte erneut, als es ihm endlich dämmerte. Potter dachte…

"Es wird alles wieder gut, Draco."


	30. Prison Break

**Kapitel 29 – Prison Break**

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy war kein dummer Mann, ungeachtet seiner Gefangenschaft und dem Fakt, dass er einem offensichtlich sadistischen Psychopathen treu ergeben war.

In den wenigen Sekunden, die es brauchte, um zu verstehen, wie gefährlich diese Situation werden konnte, sah Lucius sofort seine Möglichkeit. Und dass sein Sohn nun unter einem neuen Einfluss stand, festigte seinen Entschluss.

Lucius beugte sich verschwörerisch vor und flüsterte, "Potter… Ich… Ich habe versucht dich rauszuholen, aber… ich… konnte nicht."

Er senkte unsicher den Blick, darauf hoffend, dass sein Sohn diese Art von Flirtspiel mit dem Gryffindor gespielt hatte. Ein Malfoy musste wissen, welche Tricks am besten beim Feind funktionierten. Draco besaß nicht dieselbe Macht wie Lucius, der Junge war beschämend schwach, aber er hatte eine verführerische Anziehungskraft, die Lucius nie wirklich beherrscht hatte.

Harry hob den Kopf, wie ein Hund, der ein Pfeifen wahrgenommen hatte. Lucius starrte den jungen Mann an und versank förmlich in dessen feurig goldenen Augen. Dann gab Harry ein bellendes Lachen von sich, das die Härchen an Lucius' Hals zu Berge stehen ließ. Er trat zurück und betrachtete den Gryffindor argwöhnisch. Harry kam auf ihn zu, nahm Lucius' Kopf in seine Hände und legte seine Lippen auf die des älteren Mannes. Lucius' Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er keuchte, während er Harry von sich stieß.

Lucius zuckte zusammen, ob der Kälte der Lippen.

Harry zog verärgert die Augenbraue zusammen, aufgrund der harschen Zurückweisung und Lucius hätte sich für seine voreilige Reaktion ohrfeigen können. Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie einen Mann geküsst hätte, aber dies hier war mehr als verstörend. Er fühlte, wie die Luft um sie herum zu einer eisigen Wolke wurde und die Augen des Jungen funkelten bedrohlich. Lucius wechselte augenblicklich in den Überlebensmodus und sprach hastig,

"Nicht hier… später." Er lächelte Harry verlegen an, genauso wie es Draco immer bei ihm tat, wenn er versuchte aus unangenehmen Situationen heil herauszukommen.

Harry beobachtete ihn mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck und Lucius hasste es, wie sein Herz in seiner Brust schneller zu pochen begann. Trotz der ganzen Stimmungswechsel des Dunklen Lords; Voldemort beherrschte nicht diese Eiseskälte, wie Potter es tat.

Lucius hatte nie die Chance herauszufinden, was Harrys nächste Worte gewesen wären, denn plötzlich prasselten mehrere farbenfrohe Flüche auf die beiden ein. Glaubt es oder nicht, Lucius hatte vergessen, dass sie mitten in Askabans Innenhof standen, umgeben von Dementoren und wütenden Wärtern.

Lucius ächzte vor Schmerz, als ihn der Cruciatus Fluch traf. Er fiel auf die Knie und sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich, als er versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten. Er konnte kaum mehr die Augen offen halten, als er Potter teuflisch zischen hörte. Durch den Schmerzensschleier konnte er mehrere Schreie hören, ein lautes Aufprallen und ein Stöhnen.

Gefolgt von Schwärze.

-

Zwei Tage später spuckte Severus beinahe seinen Tee zurück in die Tasse, als eine unbekannte Eule beim Frühstück vor ihm landete. Severus erhielt so gut wie nie persönliche Briefe und sicherlich nicht per Eule zum Frühstück. Er starrte den Waldkauz an, welcher feierlich seinen Fuß ausstreckte, um sich das Schreiben abnehmen zu lassen. Severus blickte sich schnell um: Remus sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Severus bemühte sich, die aufkommenden Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wieder zu zerquetschen. Seit der erzwungenen Bindung mit diesem Tier, fand sich Severus mit ungewollten Gedanken und seltsamen Sehnsüchten den Werwolf betreffend konfrontiert. Aber er ignorierte es pflichtbewusst.

Grob riss er das Pergament vom Fuß der Eule, welche daraufhin ein lautes Protestgekrächze von sich gab. Severus scheuchte sie ungeduldig davon und stand auf, um sich auf schnellstem Wege aus der Große Halle zu begeben. Er schritt in Richtung seiner Räumlichkeiten und öffnete dabei den Brief.

_Severus,_

_Du weißt was zu tun ist._

Er war nicht unterschrieben.

Doch Severus brauchte keine Unterschrift, um zu wissen von wem der Brief kam. Wichtiger jedoch war die Frage, wie er es geschafft hatte?

Lucius.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Dunkles Mal. Er schloss die Augen, murmelte eine Zauberformel und drückte dann die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in sein Fleisch. Das Mal leuchtete grellrot auf und Severus zischte. Seine Haut zog sich zusammen, beinahe als ob unsichtbare Finger daran zögen. Dann löste sich ein Stück Fleisch von seinem Arm und Severus musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um einen Schmerzaufschrei zu unterdrücken. Schnell heilte er seinen Arm mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und legte das herausgelöste Gewebe auf das Stück Pergament.

"Mosmorde", zischte er.

Das Pergament flackerte weißlich und sprang von seiner Hand. Es drehte, verzerrte und verbog sich an den Enden und verwandelte sich in einen lebendigen Umschlag mit Mund.

"Nur für meinen Lord.", sagte der Umschlag und Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Lucius' Stimme durch den Raum hallte.

Lucius hatte ein Blutschreiben geschickt.

Der Inhalt des Briefs war für den Dunklen Lord bestimmt und würde sich nur diesem offenbaren, außer ein Malfoy würde den Brief öffnen.

Wie Lucius es geschafft hatte, ein solch kompliziertes Stück Kommunikation aus Askaban herauszusenden war ein Wunder. Aber zumindest hatte Severus eine recht gute Vorstellung davon, wer ihm geholfen hatte, den Brief zu erstellen.

Potter.

Severus würde alles dafür geben, um zu wissen, was Lucius dem Dunklen Lord zu berichten hatte.

Doch alles was er geben musste, war lediglich ein wenig Blut.

Severus eilte in sein persönliches Zaubertranklabor und zauberte einen der Schränke auf. Er wühlte sich durch etliche kleine Phiolen, bis seine Hand auf der Gesuchten ruhen blieb. Sie war mit 'L. Malfoy' beschriftet. Als Severus Todesser geworden war, hatte er sich bewiesen, indem er etliche blutmagische Tränke hergestellt hatte, welche nur die Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels benutzen konnten. Ein Haltbarkeitszauber hatte das Blut, das er dafür benötigt hatte, über all die Jahre frisch gehalten, genauso wie Dumbledore es mit Lupins Blut getan hatte. Severus legte das Schreiben auf seinen Tisch und ließ vorsichtig drei Tropfen des Blutes in den Mund des Umschlags laufen.

Der Umschlag schoss in die Luft, schwebte vor Severus' Gesicht hin und her und entfaltete sich schließlich langsam.

Lucius' tiefe, flüsternde Stimme füllte den Raum.

Und Severus' Augen weiteten sich.

-

Draco konnte fühlen, wie sich die Schutzschirme verlagerten, als ein weiterer Todesser die Festung betrat. Er sah von der Ecke seines Zimmers, in welcher er hockte und die tröstliche Stille der Schatten genoss, auf. Nicht viel spendete ihm in diesen Tagen Trost. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er seit Jahren kaum mehr geschlafen und es war so heiß in dem Manor, dass er kaum seine Kleidung ertrug.

Doch noch schlimmer war, dass er Harry nicht mehr fühlen und wahrnehmen konnte.

Die Trennung brachte ihn um.

Aber der Dunkle Lord hatte jedoch dafür gesorgt, dass niemand die Schutzschirme nach außen durchschreiten kann, ohne schwerwiegende Verletzungen zu riskieren. Draco hatte es bereits versucht und einen halben Tag lang im Koma gelegen. Als er endlich aufwachte, war Bellatrix an seiner Seite, um ihn schonungslos auszufragen, wohin er hatte gehen wollen. Draco hatte sie einfach ignoriert, wurde für seine Frechheit jedoch mit einer Ladung Cruciatus Flüchen bestraft. Es war nur das Eingreifen des Dunklen Lords, das Bellatrix gerettet hat, denn Draco war kurz davor gewesen, seine Mutter unglücklich zu machen, indem er ihre Schwester tötete. Voldemort hatte Dracos 180-Grad Wende vom vorbildlichen Schüler zum skrupellosen Killer sehr amüsiert.

Die Schutzschirme veränderten sich erneut und Draco wusste sofort, dass es Severus war, der das Gebäude betrat. Er erhob sich schnell und hastete zu dem Salon, in dem Voldemort normalerweise seine Todesser empfing. Draco kam zum exakt richtigen Zeitpunkt und schnitt Severus den Weg ab, kurz bevor dieser die Tür erreichen konnte.

"Severus."

Severus wandte sich ihm zu und rang mich sich, um sich seine Beunruhigung bei Dracos Anblick nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er war blass und dürr und sein Gesicht hatte den hageren Ausdruck eines Menschen der zu Tode hungerte. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, deren Farbe zwischen einem trüben Grau und einem unheimlich funkelnden Gold hin und her wechselten.

"Draco." Severus neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Du siehst… schrecklich aus."

Draco blinzelte und lächelte dann. Es war kein angenehmes Lächeln.

"Und du stinkst…" Draco trat einen Schritt vor und roch an Severus, "nach jemandes Spielzeug."

Severus' Lippen verzogen sich und er wich von Draco zurück und auf die Tür zu. Dracos Hand lang auf seinem Arm, bevor er diesen anheben und klopfen konnte.

"Severus… wo ist er? Er ist… weg."

Severus sah auf seinen Arm hinab und sah Draco mit einem geringschätzigen Blick an. Draco ließ ihn los. Der ältere Mann grinste,

"Potter ist in Askaban. Sie haben ihn wegen Notts Tod inhaftiert."

"Ich muss zu ihm. Irgendetwas ist nicht richtig… Ich fühl mich seltsam."

Severus seufzte und sagte, "Es liegt an dem Bruchstück, dass du in dir trägst. Es will sich mit dem Rest von sich wieder vereinen. Da Potter der Wirt ist… fühlst du die Wirkung dieser Trennung. Es stirbt… genauso wie du."

"Nun, dann schätz ich, solltest du mich zu ihm bringen."

"Und wie stellst du dir das vor, dass wir einfach nach Askaban hineingehen, damit du ihn treffen kannst? Glaubst du, dass sie dich wieder gehen lassen? Du bist auf der Flucht, Draco, oder hast du das vergessen?"

Draco senkte den Blick und als er Severus wieder ansah, hatte seine Augen einen flehenden Ausdruck angenommen. "Das ist mir egal. Bitte. Ich muss zu ihm. Ich kann ihn nicht fühlen, Severus. Ich fühl nur noch Schmerz."

Severus unterdrückte den Drang Draco zu umarmen. Er hasste es, sich so hilflos zu fühlen und nichts für sein Patenkind tun zu können. Er hatte genug am Hals, schon allein deswegen, da er nun diesen abscheulichen Brief von Lucius übergeben musste. Es hatte ihn machtvolle Magie gekostet, um den Dunklen Lord zu informieren, dass er eine Audienz wünschte. Voldemort hatte nicht die Gewohnheit Besucher zu empfangen, wenn er diese nicht selbst hergeordert hatte, und da Severus nicht in der Festung lebte, musste er oft warten, bis der Dunkle Lord etwas von ihm wollte.

Die Tür zum Salon öffnete sich und Severus wandte sich blitzschnell um. Wurmschwanz stand auf der Türschwelle und blickte Severus mit seinen wässrigen Augen argwöhnisch an.

"Mein Lord, Snape ist hier.", sagte Wurmschwanz, seine Augen zeigten deutlich seine Abneigung gegenüber Severus. Dessen Augen verengten sich und Wurmschwanz schrumpfte unter dem Blick zusammen. Er sah kurz zu Draco hinüber, beeilte sich aber schnell wieder wegzuschauen. Der junge Malfoy sah in letzter Zeit sehr gestört aus.

"Herein, Severus.", zischte Voldemort befehlend und Angesprochener betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Draco und Wurmschwanz. Severus sah Bellatrix, welche ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete. Offensichtlich war sie nicht begeistert, dass ihm eine Audienz gewährt wurde.

Severus kam sofort zur Sache. "Mein Lord, ich bringe Nachricht von Lucius." Er griff in seine Robe und zog das Blutschreiben heraus.

Voldemort nickte und Severus näherte sich dem Stuhl mit der hohen Lehne. Er übergab Voldemort den Brief und trat zurück. Der Umschlag erwachte sofort zum Leben und Lucius Stimme hallte durch den Saal.

"Ich bringe Neuigkeiten, Mein Lord, die jedoch nur für Ihre Ohren bestimmt sind."

Severus sah angespannt auf. Der Brief hatte dies nicht erwähnt, als er ihn selbst geöffnet hatte.

Voldemort machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, hinweisend, dass sie den Raum verlassen sollten. Wurmschwanz eilte sofort hinaus, doch Draco und Bellatrix warteten ab, während sie Severus anschuldigend ansahen. Severus währenddessen blickte den Dunklen Lord gefasst an, doch innerlich war er besorgt. Wer wusste, welche Zauber Lucius in das Ding eingebettet hatte? Severus war es nicht möglich gewesen, etwas zu finden.

Er wandte sich um und verließ den Raum. Nur um im Flur von Draco und Bellatrix angesprochen zu werden.

"Du hattest eine Nachricht von meinem Vater und hast es mir nicht gesagt?", blaffte Draco ihn an. "Was hat er gesagt?"

Bellatrix knurrte ihn an. "Es ist nur für den Dunklen Lord bestimmt, Draco! Severus konnte den Inhalt nicht wissen! Er ist nicht unser Lord!"

Draco sah nicht überzeugt aus und starrte Severus an. "Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Vater geschrieben hat? Wie konnte er den Brief verschicken?"

"Ich werde das nicht mit euch besprechen. Fragt den Dunklen Lord, was Lucius zu sagen hatte.", erwiderte Severus süffisant.

Bellatrix' Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und Draco verdrehte die Augen. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, während seine Augen angespannt auf der Tür ruhten. Etliche Minuten vergingen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Voldemorts Stimme erklang, "Severus!"

Severus wusste, was nun kam und er schritt äußerlich entspannt in das gefährliche Feld. Voldemorts Augen glühten rötlich.

"Du wusstest davon?"

"Mein Lord, ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen…"

"Tu nicht so, Severus! Du wusstest, dass Potter die Dementoren kontrollieren kann!"

"Nein, mein Lord. Ich habe keine Informationen mehr erhalten, nachdem der Junge aus dem Hospital genommen wurde."

"Ich beginne zu glauben, dass es ein Fehler war, dich in meiner Nähe zu behalten. Du bringst mir nicht länger nützliche Informationen!"

"Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord." Severus senkte den Kopf.

Voldemorts Augen blitzten wütend und er stand mit wehender Robe abrupt auf.

"Du hättest dich mehr bemühen sollen! Ich verlange bessere Arbeit von dir."

"Ja, mein Lord. Bitte vergebt mir. Ich werde Sie nicht mehr enttäuschen."

Voldemort blickte Severus für einen weiteren Moment wütend an und nickte dann. "Siehe zu, dass dies nicht noch einmal geschieht. Versammle alle hier."

Als sich alle im Saal eingefunden hatten, sagte Voldemort, "Wir werden Lucius aus Askaban befreien, zusammen mit unseren anderen Gefolgsleuten. Die Dinge haben sich deutlich zu unseren Gunsten gewendet."

Ein Murmeln entflammte zwischen den Todessern. Draco starrte zu Severus hinüber, doch der Mann beachtete ihn nicht. Seine Augen waren auf den Dunklen Lord gerichtet.

"Mein Lord, wie werden wir das anstellen? Wir können nicht einfach in Askaban eindringen." Dies waren Bellatrix' Worte.

"Zweifelst du an meinen Fähigkeiten, Bella?", fragte Voldemort sanft.

Bellatrix blickte ob der Andeutung entsetzt drein. Augenblicklich kniete sie nieder, sodass ihr Kopf den Teppich berührte.

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Alles ist unter Eurem Befehl möglich. Sagt mir, was wir tun sollen!"

"Ruf Narzissa. Sie muss die gute Nachricht erfahren."

Bellatrix erhob sich und Severus sah ihren enttäuschten Blick, dessen Ursache Voldemorts Befehl war.

"Ich werde sie sofort herbringen." Bellatrix verließ eilig den Raum und der Rest der Gruppe flüsterte gespannt miteinander. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, um an seinen Hauslehrer heranzutreten.

"Was hat mein Vater gesagt, Severus? Werden wir ihn wirklich ausbrechen?"

Severus blickte Draco genervt an. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Lucius hat ein Blutschreiben verwendet. Das letzte Mal, als ich es überprüft habe, war ich kein Malfoy. Merlin sei Dank."

Draco schnaubte und Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Als ob dich das aufhalten würde, Severus. Du bist Zaubertrankmeister, ich bin sicher, du bewahrst eine Menge unseres Blutes in deinen Räumen auf. Ich weiß, dass du den Brief geöffnet hast und exakt weißt, was Vater gesagt hat."

Severus lächelte unwillkürlich. Er war stolz, dass er Draco beeinflusst hatte, sodass dieser zu einem extrem scharfsinnigen Zauberer herangewachsen war, auch wenn es nun zu seinem eigenen Nachteil war. "Draco, übe dich in Geduld. Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Draco schien über diese Antwort nicht erfreut zu sein und wollte Severus dies gerade mitteilen, als Bellatrix, gefolgt von seiner Mutter, wieder den Raum betrat. Narzissas Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie verengt und sie blickte sich einmal kurz im Raum um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Draco sah und sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Nur um von Bellatrix am Ellbogen zurückgezogen zu werden.

Voldemort blickte Narzissa für einen Moment kalt an, dann lächelte er. "Narzissa, meine Liebe. Hat Bella dir die Nachricht überbracht? Lucius wird in weniger als zwei Wochen aus Askaban befreit sein."

Narzissas Augen weiteten sich überrascht. "Mein Lord, wie ist das möglich? Ich habe nichts davon erfahren."

"Sehr ärgerlich, nicht wahr, liebste Cissy? Im Wissen zu sein, aber diese Informationen nicht zu teilen?"

Narzissa blickte Voldemort an und Severus war erstaunt über ihre ruhige Haltung. Das wird nicht gut für sie ausgehen, stellte er fest.

Voldemort stand auf und glitt auf sie zu, während er das Pergament aus seiner Robe zog und es ihr vor das Gesicht hielt.

"Dein Ehemann hat Nachricht von den Vorkommnissen in Askaban geschickt. Diese werden es uns ermöglichen Lucius und unsere anderen Gefolgsleute zu befreien."

"Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten, mein Lord.", brachte Narzissa hervor, auch wenn ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte. "Wann wird die Befreiung stattfinden?"

Voldemort lächelte sie an. "Nachdem du den Befehl ausgeführt hast, den ich dir auftragen werde."

Narzissa nickte ergeben.

Severus erfuhr nicht, wobei es nicht bei diesem Auftrag handelte, denn Voldemort schickte jeden aus dem Raum. Frustriert schritt er den Flur auf und ab. Draco wich ihm, wie ein Magnet, nicht von der Seite.

"Severus! Sag mir was los ist! Was macht meine Mutter hier und was für einen Befehl soll sie ausführen?"

Severus verlangsamte seine Schritte und blickte sich vorsichtig um. Keiner der anderen Todesser beachtete sie, daher zog Severus Draco in einen angrenzenden Salon. Er schloss die Tür und wandte einen Stillezauber darüber an. Dann wandte er sich zu Draco um und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

"Ja, ich habe den Brief gelesen. Aber es stand mehr drin, als das, was ich abrufen konnte. Ich bin sicher, dass Potter deinem Vater geholfen hat, den Brief überhaupt zu erschaffen."

"Warum sollte er meinem Vater helfen? Er hasst meinen Vater und umgekehrt!"

"Potter denkt, dass Lucius du bist. Und Lucius… nutzt dies zu seinem Vorteil."

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Lippen verzogen sich vor Wut. "Wenn er Harry etwas antut…"

Severus machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. "Lucius ist in keinster Weise dumm. Potter kann die Dementoren kontrollieren, und Lucius wird diesen Umstand sicher nicht gefährden. Die Wärter haben beinahe jegliche Kontrolle über ihn verloren, ausgenommen er steht unter dem Einfluss seiner Medizin, welche er alle drei Tage verabreicht bekommt."

"Und was wird nun aus Harry? Brechen wir dort ein, um Vater zu retten und lassen ihn einfach dort?"

Severus seufzte. "Draco, was erwartest du, was wir sonst tun? Wo sollen wir ihn hinbringen? Ihn hier bei Bella und dem Dunklen Lord leben lassen? Das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen."

"Wir würden verschwinden. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Ich bin eh auf der Flucht. Wir würden eines unser anderen Grundstücke aufsuchen… vielleicht in Frankreich."

"Draco! Vergiss Potter! Er ist gefährlich und nicht mehr bei Sinnen! Er muss in St Mungo's eingesperrt werden und nicht mit dir durch Frankreich reisen! Dieser Dämon wird euch letztendlich beide töten und jeden anderen auch, der sich in seinen Weg stellt! Er hat bereits Lestrange in Askaban ermordet!"

Draco verschränkte stur die Arme. "Ist mir egal. Er wird mich nicht verletzen. Wenn er sich mit Vater anfreundet, dann sollte dir klar sein, dass er mir nichts antun würde! Es ist mir egal, wenn du mir nicht hilfst. Ich schaffe das auch alleine."

Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür und verschwand. Severus versuchte nicht, ihn aufzuhalten, folgte jedoch hinaus auf den Korridor. Narzissa verließ in diesem Moment mit blassem Gesicht den Salon. Severus ging sofort auf sie zu, doch sie hatte nur Augen für Draco, welcher sie kalt beobachtete.

"Draco", wisperte sie, als sie auf ihren Sohn zuging, "was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst krank aus."

"Mir geht es gut, Mutter.", antwortete er knapp. Seine schattigen Augen sahen sie geringschätzig an und sie zuckte zusammen.

"Ich wollte nie, dass du das tust! Ich habe dir von Potter erzählen wollen, aber Bella war da! Ich wusste, sie würde es gegen dich verwenden! Erzähl mir, was los ist!"

Aber Draco zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern und lies sie stehen. Narzissa keuchte leise auf und versuchte ihm zu folgen, doch Severus griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie aufzuhalten.

"Lass ihn, Narzissa. Draco hat sich auf einen Pfad begeben, über den er keine Kontrolle mehr hat."

Narzissa blickte ihrem einzigen Kind hinterher, als dieses in den Schatten verschwand. Sie flüsterte traurig, "Haben wir das nicht alle?"

-

Arthur saß nervös im Wartebereich von Askaban und ließ seinen Hut immer wieder auf sein Knie prallen. Er war noch nie zuvor in Askaban gewesen und allein der Gedanke daran, dass seine jüngste und einzige Tochter hier gefangen war, machte ihn kränker, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Molly hatte natürlich mitkommen wollen, doch Arthur hatte es ihr verboten, ihn bei seinem ersten Besuch zu begleiten. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Hochzeit, hatte er sich gegen seine Frau behauptet. Er hat seinen Entschluss damit begründet, sichergehen zu wollen, dass es Ginny gut genug ging, damit Molly nicht zusammenbrechen würde, wenn sie ihre Tochter sah.

Dies war der offizielle Grund. Der eigentliche Grund, warum er Molly nicht dabei haben wollte, war seine eigene Verstörtheit. Er hatte als Vater versagt, da er nicht früher Hilfe für ihre Besessenheit von Harry gesucht hat. Er hatte demgegenüber die Augen verschlossen, hatte gedacht, dass sie nur etwas Zeit bräuchte, um über den Jungen hinwegzukommen.

Ein Wärter winkte ihm zu und Arthur stand auf, um ihm durch den Torweg zu folgen, welcher in die dunklen, schaurigen Gänge des Gefängnisses führte.

Arthur sprach ihn nervös an, "Wie sieht es aus? Geht es meiner Tochter gut?"

Der Wärter warf einen Blick zurück. "Ja, schätze es ist alles okay. Sagt nicht viel zu irgendjemand. Außer, um nach Harry Potter zu fragen."

Arthur schloss gequält die Augen und fragte dann, "Und Harry? Wie geht es ihm?"

Der Wärter erschauderte. "Keine Ahnung, was mit dem los ist. Hat komplett den Verstand verloren, das ist sicher. Ich wette, Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihn gefoltert, oder so. Ihn verrückt gemacht! Niemand sagt uns, was ihm wirklich fehlt. Alles Top Secret und so. Aber die Dementoren gehorchen uns nicht mehr, nicht, ohne sie verdammt hart zu zwingen ihren Job zu machen. Wir mussten Potter aber versprechen diesen Bastard Lucius Malfoy sehen zu dürfen, wann immer er es will, damit er die Dementoren ihre Arbeit machen lässt."

Arthur stolperte und musste an der Wand halt suchen, nachdem er dies hörte. "Lucius Malfoy? Warum sollte Harry ihn treffen wollen?"

Der Wärter blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Arthur um. Dann bedeutet er ihm näher zu kommen, sah sich vorsichtig um und flüsterte dann,

"Potter ist der Retter… der Junge, Der Lebt! Ich würde ihm in den Tod folgen, nur damit Sie wissen, dass ich kein Verräter bin, nur weil ich das sage. Aber ich denke, dass Potter auf diesen Malfoy Bastard steht! Ich kapier das nicht! Er ist ein Todesser! Aber dieser Malfoy hat ihn irgendwie am Haken. Ich weiß, dass Potter total verrückt ist und alles…, aber es ist trotzdem höllisch gruselig, zu sehen, wie er diesen Mann anstarrt. Auch wenn Malfoy recht hübsch ist." Der Wärter errötete ein wenig, nickte jedoch.

Arthur war entsetzt über diese Neuigkeit. Er war von Harrys Verwirrung nicht überrascht, wenn er dessen Beziehung mit Draco bedachte. Aber das Lucius das mitmachte? Dieser Mann musste etwas planen.

"Aber sicherlich wird Lucius sich dagegen wehren. Ich meine… Potter ist… ein Junge…ähm… Mann. Und Lucius ist verheiratet. Und Du-weißt-schon-wers rechte Hand. Er wird doch nicht mit ihm verkehren."

Der Wärter schnaubte und setzte seinen Weg fort. "Malfoy würde alles zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Und da Potter diesen Ort hier praktisch kontrolliert, gibt es nicht viel, das wir tun können. Es soll alles streng geheim bleiben. Ich sag Ihnen, Potter gehört hier nicht hin. Er muss in ein Hospital. Hat schon Rabastan Lestrange umgebracht. Nicht, dass das schlecht wär. Er kann all diesen Todesserabschaum ermorden, wenn er will."

Arthur keuchte auf und beeilte sich, um mit dem Wärter Schritt zu halten.

Sein Besuch bei Ginny war deprimierend, aber wenigstens schien sie bereit, über etwas anderes zu reden, als über Harry. Sie hatte nicht besser ausgesehen, als wie zu dem Zeitpunkt ihrer Inhaftierung, aber zumindest auch nicht schlechter.

Doch Arthur war durch einen Blick auf blondes Haar abgelenkt worden.

Lucius.

Dieser hatte Arthur angestarrt und gegrinst.

Eine schlechte Vorahnung befiel den Weasley Oberhaupt und er umarmte seine Tochter fest, sich selbst verfluchend, dass er nicht früher eingeschritten war, um sie vor alldem hier zu bewahren. Sie gingen zurück durch den Gang in den Besucherbereich, denn soweit war es Ginny erlaubt zu gehen. Sie hatte viel mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, als die anderen, gefährlicheren Gefangenen.

Arthur beugte sich zu Ginny hinab und küsste sie zum Abschied auf die Stirn.

"Wir zählen die Tage, Gin. Mum wird beim nächsten Besuch mitkommen, okay?"

Ginny nickte und blickte dann finster drein, als sie jemanden hinter Arthur anstarrte. "Ich hasse die Malfoys."

Arthur richtete sich auf und wandte sich um. Narzissa Malfoy hatte den Besucherbereich betreten und zog sich gerade die Handschuhe aus. Sie sah kurz zu ihnen hinüber und verzog die Mundwinkel.

"Ginny, nicht.", warnte Arthur sie. Trotz seiner persönlichen Abneigung den Malfoys gegenüber, hatte Ginny doch versucht den Sohn dieser Frau zu töten. Narzissa hatte das Recht sich Ginny gegenüber aufzuführen.

Ginny seufzte schwer und Arthur legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Alles wird wieder gut, Ginny. Wir stehen das durch."

Ein anderer Wärter näherte sich Narzissa. "Was tun Sie hier, Mrs Malfoy? Sie wissen doch, dass Ihr Ehemann bis zum nächsten Monat keinen Besuch empfangen darf."

"Ich bin nicht hier, um ihn zu sehen.", antwortete sie überheblich und Arthur horchte auf. "Ich bin hier wegen Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh. Nun, es gelten die gleichen Regeln. Keine Zauberstäbe und –tränke dürfen mit hinein genommen werden."

"Natürlich." Sie griff in ihren Ärmel, um den Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zu ziehen, doch er verfing sich in dem Stoff. Narzissa zog heftig daran und der Stab löste sich und fiel klappernd zu Boden.

"Ohhh…", zirpte Narzissa.

"Bleiben Sie stehen, Mrs Malfoy. Keine plötzlichen Bewegungen.", warnte der Wärter und Narzissa hob in gespielter Ergebenheit beide Hände.

"Was haben Sie von mir erwartet? Ich würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, mich dem Ministerium zu widersetzen. Auch wenn die Brut der Angestellten sogar bei Mord ungeschoren davon kommen.", zischte sie, während ihr kalter Blick auf Ginny lag. "Glaube ja nicht, dass dir vergeben wird. Das Ministerium mag denken, dass du deine Strafe abgesessen hast, aber ich nicht."

"Malfoy ist ein Arschloch! Er hat Harrys Leben ruiniert und er verdient, was auf ihn zukommt!", schrie Ginny und schritt auf Narzissa zu. Arthur griff augenblicklich nach Ginnys Arm, gerade als zwei Wärter durch den Torweg erschienen und die Szenerie beobachteten.

"Was ist hier los? Weasley!" Die Wärter kamen auf sie zu, während Arthur versuchte Ginny zu beruhigen.

Narzissa lächelte und zog entspannt einen zweiten Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang. Niemand bemerkte den unauffälligen Schlenker ihres Handgelenkes in Ginnys Richtung.

-

Remus nickte Molly grüßend zu, als er Grimmauld Platz Nummer Zwölf betrat. Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Mann hereinzulassen und schloss dann schnell wieder die Tür.

"Lass mich deinen Umhang abnehmen, Remus. Die anderen sind bereits alle da, außer Severus."

Remus übergab Molly schweigend seinen Umhang und diese huschte damit eilig den Korridor hinunter. Remus folgte ihr, hielt jedoch inne, als er hörte, dass sich die Eingangstür erneut öffnete. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

"Du kommst spät.", sagte Remus sanft.

Severus verspannte sich beim Anblick von Remus' Rücken. Er unterdrückte rasch das aufsteigende, warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch und ging weiter in das Haus.

"Wie süß von dir, auf mich zu warten, Lupin. Hast du mein Abendessen gekocht und meine Pantoffeln neben den Tisch gestellt?"

Remus drehte sich um und blickte Severus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Severus fühlte die Hitze, die von dem anderen Mann ausging und roch den moschusartigen Geruch seiner Männlichkeit. Er schluckte schwer und verdammte Albus Dumbledore zum millionsten Male seit der erzwungenen Bindung.

Remus starrte ihn an und Severus bemerkte, wie seine Entschlossenheit dahinwelkte, wie so viele tote Blumen. Er kämpfte mit sich, seinen Blick aufrecht zu halten, doch das überwältigende Gefühl, dass er seinen Partner verärgerte… Argh! Bei Merlin, er würde Albus dafür umbringen!

Severus fühlte, wie Remus in dem engen Flur auf ihn zukam. Er blieb vor Severus' gesenktem Kopf stehen und wartete. Severus schäumte vor Wut auf sich selbst, als sein Blut in Wallung geriet und das Verlangen, Remus zufrieden zu stellen ihm übermannte, wie eine meterhohe Welle.

Nein! Er musste dagegen ankämpfen.

Aber Remus streckte eine Hand aus, um sein Kinn anzuheben und Severus hob endlich den Blick, um ihn anzusehen. Remus untersuchte sein Gesicht und Severus' Atem beschleunigte sich. Das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren betäubte jegliche Verzweiflung in ihm, als er spürte, wie er sich vorbeugte, um den anderen Mann zu küssen.

Ein lautes Husten durchbrach die Stille des Moments und Remus trat langsam einen Schritt zurück und wandte den Kopf, um den Eindringling anzusehen.

Tonks stand in der Tür, ihr Gesicht flammend rot, ihre Augen geweitet und die Haare schwarz wie Kohle.

"Molly sagt, dass die Besprechung gleich beginnt und hat mich geschickt, um euch zu finden…" Sie verstummte und wirbelte herum, um zurück in die Küche zu rennen. Jedoch rannte sie direkt gegen eine Wand.

"Tonks…", begann Remus, doch die junge Aurorin hielt abwehrend eine Hand hoch und eilte zurück in den Raum.

Severus grinste.

-

"Wir müssen Harry dort rausholen, Dumbledore.", sagte Arthur. "Er wird dort nicht länger durchhalten."

Albus strich sich über seinen langen Bart. "Ich weiß das, Arthur. Aber… es ist riskant."

Severus wollte sich die Haare ausreißen. Zwanzig Minuten in denen sich die Ordensmitglieder über Severus' Bericht gezankt hatten, hatten zu keiner Lösung geführt. Seine Augen wanderten über die Gruppe und verengten sich, als er den jungen Mister Weasley erwischte, welcher ihn anstarrte. Der Junge wandte schnell den Blick ab. Miss Granger beobachtete die Verhandlungen mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit. Severus fragte sich wage, wie lange diese beiden hatten betteln müssen, um bei der Diskussion dabei sein zu dürfen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde zurück auf das Gespräch gelenkt, als er Remus' Stimme vernahm.

Verdammt.

Remus nickte. "Was ist mit Severus' Bericht? Dieser Brief von Lucius bestätigt, dass Harry die Dementoren kontrollieren kann. Vielleicht können wir das zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. Vielleicht ist er genug bei Sinnen, um eine Nachricht zu verstehen."

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Dementoren benutzen? Diese schrecklichen Kreaturen!? Ich denke nicht, dass wir das tun sollten!"

"Wir müssen aber etwas tun! Harry stirbt dort drin und Severus sagte, dass Lucius Harrys Verstand noch mehr verdreht, da dieser glaubt Lucius wäre Draco! Wir müssen ihn da raus holen!", blaffte Remus.

Molly sah ihn finster an und Dumbledore seufzte, "Beruhige dich, Remus. Wir wissen, dass wir etwas tun müssen, aber Harry aus Askaban zu holen, könnte alles schlimmer machen. Wo sollten wir ihn hinbringen? Wie sollten wir ihn vor sich selbst schützen?"

Remus sah zu Severus, welcher lässig am Türrahmen lehnte. "Severus kann ihm seine Tränke brauen, oder vielleicht können wir ihm den Trank der Lebenden Toten verabreichen, wie zuvor."

Molly stand abrupt auf. "Wir können ihn nicht weiter mit Tränken voll pumpen! Warum ist das jedermanns Antwort auf alles? Keine Drogen mehr, Remus! Hörst du? Er braucht Liebe… und jemanden, der ihn versteht."

Severus schnaubte daraufhin laut und Molly wirbelte zu ihm herum. "Hast du eine bessere Idee? Sollen wir ihn einfach in Lucius' Fängen lassen?"

Severus gab ein leises 'tz' von sich und sagte, "Hast du das gesamte Meeting lang nicht zugehört? Lucius wird nicht viel länger in Askaban sitzen. Der Dunkle Lord plant ihn dort auszubrechen. Potter wird frei von seinen… Fängen sein."

"Und was dann? Ihn in Askaban verrotten lassen, bis das Ministerium auf unsere Anfechtung eingeht?", fragte Arthur.

Dann meldete Ron sich zu Wort. "Bloody Hell, Dad! Nein, wir sollten einfach reinmarschieren und ihn befreien, während des Aufruhrs, der herrschen wird, wenn die Todesser kommen, um Malfoy rauszuholen! Niemand wüsste, was wer dort getan hat."

Stille legte sich über den Raum.

Hermine wandte sich im zu, um ihn zu schelten. "Sei nicht dumm, Ron! Wie sollten wir das machen?", flüsterte sie.

Arthur blickte Ron an. "Du hast da etwas Interessantes gesagt, mein Sohn."

Er wandte seinen Blick zu Remus, welcher gedankenverloren nickte. "Ja, das könnte klappen." Remus sah zu Severus.

"Wann werden sie zuschlagen?"

"In zwei Tagen. Derselbe Tag, an dem Potter seine Medizin vom Ministerium bekommt. Es gibt einen Plan, der das mit berücksichtigt. Unglücklicherweise bin ich nicht eingeweiht. Ich glaube jedoch, dass Narzissa etwas damit zu tun hat."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin blickte Arthur schnell zu Severus. "Narzissa? Ich habe sie gesehen, als ich Ginny besucht habe. Sie sagte, sie wäre dort, um Pansy Parkinson zu besuchen, und nicht Lucius. Ist das Mädchen irgendwie darin verwickelt, was glaubst du?"

"Wie ich gerade deutlich gesagt habe, bin ich nicht in die Pläne zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Narzissa eingeweiht. Sie schien aufgewühlt nach dem Gespräch. Sie hat nicht viel gesagt, außer dass sie ins Ministerium gehen würde, um dort etwas zu überprüfen. Das ist alles, was sie mir gesagt hat."

"Sie muss Information über den Plan an Pansy weitergegeben haben. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit an sie heranzukommen?", fragte Arthur.

"Ich wäre der Einzige, mit dem sie reden würde, aber da ich nicht in Askaban auftauchen kann, ohne Verdacht zu erregen, fällt das weg. Narzissa spricht nicht darüber, was der Dunkle Lord ihr befohlen hat. Wir müssen mit dem arbeiten, was wir haben.", antwortete der Zaubertrankmeister.

"Severus, wirst du in der Gruppe sein, die Lucius herausholen wird?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Ja, ebenso wie Draco. Es sind zehn Todesser, die wir ausbrechen werden. Potter hat Rabastan Lestrange ermordet, somit ist dieser nicht länger auf der Liste.", sagte Severus trocken.

Hermine keuchte laut auf und Ron blinzelte geschockt. "Harry hat noch jemanden getötet?", würgte er hervor.

Severus sah beide genervt an. "Ja, es scheint, als würde er sich seinen Aufenthalt dort wirklich verdienen."

Ron zog die Stirn kraus und öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Dumbledore räusperte sich.

"Wir werden Mister Weasleys Plan in die Tat umsetzen." Er lächelte Ron freundlich zu und fuhr dann fort, "Wir müssen in zwei Tagen alles vorbereitet haben. Wir alle wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn wir erwischt werden. Wir wissen ebenso, dass Harry nicht klar bei Verstand ist, also müssen wir eine Lösung dafür finden, was wir mit ihm tun." Er sah zu Molly hinüber.

"Wir werden kaum eine andere Wahl haben, als ihn ruhig zustellen, bis wir ein Heilmittel gefunden haben. Aber bis dahin können wir ihn nicht in Askaban lassen. Auch wenn er Kontrolle über die Dementoren hat, ist deren Präsenz dennoch dunkel und gefährlich. Sie schadet Harry nur noch mehr, möglicherweise beschleunigt sie die Verschlechterung seiner Krankheit sogar."

Er blickte jeden im Raum an.

"Sollte jemand nicht mit dem Plan einverstanden sein und aussteigen wollen… dann tue er dies bitte nun."

Niemand bewegte sich oder sagte ein Wort. Dumbledore sah nochmals zu Molly hinüber, doch diese nickte zustimmend.

"Wir werden noch mehr Ordensmitglieder brauchen, um das Vorhaben umzusetzen. Kingsley und Bill und jeden, dem wir vertrauen können. Nicht nur müssen wir Harry lokalisieren und ihn überzeugen mit uns zu kommen, es ist ebenso ein Wettlauf gegen die Todesser, und die Auroren, wenn diese von Lucius' Ausbruchsversuch erfahren. Wir müssen den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen."

Er blickte wieder in die Runde und seine Augen blieben auf Severus ruhen.

"Nun, Severus, erläutere nochmals die Details von Lord Voldemorts Plan…"

-

Hermine blickte zu dem silbernen Mond, der über dem Nachthimmel aufstieg, während sie neben Ron auf dem harten, kalten Boden kauerte. Niemandem war es erlaubt unnötige Magie zu nutzen, solange sie an den steilen Klippen warteten, die Askaban umgaben.

Ron rieb seine Hände aneinander, um sie warm zu halten. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass seine Eltern es zugelassen hatten, dass er an dem Rettungsversuch teilnahm. Er war noch überraschter gewesen, als sein Vater zu ihm gesagt hatte,

"Mach uns stolz, mein Sohn."

Seine Mutter hatte nur genickt, aber Ron könnte schwören, dass sie etwas hatte sagen wollen. Aber er vermutete, dass sie nun endlich akzeptierte, dass er erwachsen geworden ist.

Ron ging im Kopf noch einmal durch, wo sich die anderen Ordensmitglieder befanden. Die letzten zwei Tage waren hektisch verlaufen: Tränke mussten gebraut, illegale Portschlüssel hergestellt und unbrechbare Schwüre ausgesprochen werden.

Bill war früh am morgen angekommen und Moody war abends zu ihnen gestoßen. Es war entschieden worden, dass Kingsley und Tonks im Aurorenteam des Ministeriums bleiben sollten, um den Einsatz der Auroren durcheinander zu bringen, sobald diese nach Askaban gerufen werden. Die Todesser festzunehmen hatte dabei oberste Priorität, aber niemand vom Orden wollte dabei erwischt werden, wie er Harry befreite. Falls es doch dazu kommen sollte, dass ein Ordensmitglied von einem Auroren gesehen wurde, würden es die Schwüre verhindern, den wirklichen Grund auszuplaudern. Jeder sollte behaupten, er hätte von einem Spion von den Todessern "gehört" und hatte gehofft einen zu erwischen. Selbstjustiz war besser, als Gefangene auszubrechen, auch wenn es sich in diesem Fall um Harry Potter handelte.

Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas links von ihnen.

Ron und Hermine wandten sich dem Geräusch zu und Hermine musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um ein erschrockenes Keuchen zu unterdrücken.

Snape war plötzlich aufgetaucht. Gefolgt von Draco. Beide trugen schwarze Umhänge und ihre Todesser Masken.

Eine weitere Bewegung und noch zwei Todesser erschienen, diesmal einige Meter rechts von Hermine entfernt. Einer von ihnen war eindeutig eine Frau.

Snapes Augen huschten über das Gelände, wissend, dass sich ganz in ihrer Nähe die Ordensmitglieder aufhielten. Sie hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, sich gänzlich ohne Magie versteckt zu halten.

"Überprüf das Gebiet, Snape!", zischte eine Frauenstimme.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Bellatrix.

Snapes Lippe kräuselte sich und er wandte einen Magieaufspürzauber an. Dies war der Grund, warum der Orden keine Magie genutzt hatte, um sich versteckt zu halten. Snape hatte sie gewarnt, dass die Todesser einen solchen Zauber anwenden würden.

Nachdem sie überzeugt waren, dass niemand in den Büschen hockte, schlich die Gruppe an der Außenmauer von Askaban entlang. Ron sah, dass auf der anderen Seite der Ebene noch mehr Todesser auftauchten und stellte beruhigt fest, dass diese weder seinen Bruder, noch Remus oder seinen Vater entdeckt hatten.

Als die Todessergruppierung die Böschung hinunter ging, atmete Ron die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. Hermine blickte ihn mit Erleichterung in den Augen an. Sie drückte zärtlich Rons Hand, um ihn zu ermutigen. So als würde sie sagen,

Für Harry.

-

Lucius stöhnte auf, als es in seinem Magen rumorte. Er setzte sich auf und die Übelkeit wurde dadurch nur stärker. Er musste den Drang, sich zu übergeben unterdrücken, als er sich von seiner Pritsche erhob. Langsam taumelte er auf die Gitterstangen seiner Zelle zu, um nach jemandem zu rufen.

"Wärter! Ich verlange, dass du sofort herkommst!", bellte Lucius, sich bewusst, wie ordinär er klang. Aber in diesem Moment, war es ihm reichlich egal. Narzissa hatte ihn nicht davor gewarnt, dass er sich so schlecht fühlen würde. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Nur noch ein bisschen länger, dachte er sich.

Endlich, ein langsames Schlurfen war im Gang zu hören und Lucius seufzte hörbar. Er öffnete die Augen genau in dem Moment, in dem ein schlechtgelaunter Wärter in sein Blickfeld trat.

"Was wollen Sie, Malfoy?", fragte der Wärter entnervt. "Wieder ein Abstecher zu Potter, eh?"

Lucius grinste ihn spöttisch an. "Bringen Sie mich in den Krankentrakt. Ich fühl mich nicht gut."

Der Wärter sah ihn ungläubig an. "Ihre Hoheit fühlt sich nicht gut? Nun, dass tut mir aber Leid für Sie."

Er wandte sich zum gehen, Lucius griff durch die Gitterstäbe und packte den Mann am Ärmel. Der Stoff fühlte sich rau unter seinen Fingern an.

"Wollen Sie, dass Potter wütend auf Sie wird?", zischte Lucius. Er kam sich lächerlich vor, den Namen des Jungen als Drohung zu verwenden, aber die Wärter hatten Angst vor ihm. Lucius wusste, wie er etwas zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte.

Potters offensichtliche Verliebtheit in ihn, hatte dazu geführt, dass er von den Wärtern besser behandelt wurde, denn diese versuchten sich weitestgehend von ihm und Potter fernzuhalten. Ihn jedoch in Ruhe zu lassen, brachte Lucius im Moment recht wenig, und je länger er diese Diskussion noch führen musste, desto komplizierter würde es werden.

Zornesröte stieg dem Wärter ins Gesicht und dann erwiderte er wütend, "Eines Tages werden Sie bekommen, was Sie verdienen, Malfoy. Merken Sie sich das."

Lucius machte eine abweisende Handbewegung und die plötzliche Bewegung verschlimmerte seine Übelkeit. Der Raum begann gefährlich zu wanken und dann übergab sich Lucius heftig.

Der Wärter sprang fluchend zurück, "Verdammt! Was ist los mit Ihnen?"

Er schob hastig den Schlüssel in das Schloss, zog die vergitterte Tür auf und Lucius aus der Zelle. "Komm! Kommen Sie!"

Lucius wischte sich mit einem Ärmel den Mund ab und verfluchte Narzissa. Die unscheinbare kleine Pille, die sie in das Gefängnis geschmuggelt und Pansy gegeben hatte, hatte es wirklich in sich. Pansy hatte die stark codierte Nachricht von Narzissa wiederholt, welche für jeden Außenstehenden unsinnig klingen würde, während Lucius die Pille mit Interesse beäugt hatte.

Narzissas Anweisung hatte lediglich beinhaltet, dass er die Pille um fünf Uhr abends schlucken sollte und er wüsste, was er zu tun hatte.

In weniger als zehn Minuten hatte die Pille ihre Wirkung entfalten.

Nun stolperte Lucius vor dem Wärter durch die Gänge Askabans und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Wieder begann sich alles zu drehen und Lucius musste sich an eine Wand lehnen, um nicht umzufallen. Der Wärter stieß ihm in den Rücken.

"Werden Sie bloß nicht ohnmächtig, Malfoy! Ich lasse Sie sonst auf dem Boden liegen."

Lucius schluckte die aufkommende Galle mühsam hinunter und wankte weiter. Der Wärter folgte ihm grummelnd. Der Trip dauerte keine zehn Minuten, doch es fühlte sich wie zehn Jahre an. Als sie endlich den Krankentrakt erreicht hatten, kroch Lucius praktisch auf allen Vieren.

Eine recht junge, hübsche Heilerin sah ob ihrer plötzlichen Ankunft auf. Als sie Lucius am Boden sah, stand sie abrupt auf.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie hastig, während sie zu ihm hinüber lief. "Sie haben ihn doch nicht geschlagen?", fragte sie den Wärter misstrauisch, welcher sie beleidigt anblickte.

"Hab ihn nicht mal berührt! Er heult bloß rum, dass er krank wär! Hat gekotzt und alles. Heilen Sie ihn einfach, damit ich ihn zurückbringen kann."

Das Mädchen runzelte verärgert die Stirn. "Sie sind besser nicht die Ursache dafür. Wissen Sie, welche Zeit gerade ist? Ich werde in Kürze alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Wo bleibt die Eskorte überhaupt? Und die Gruppe aus St. Mungo's? Es ist eine Schande, wie die Gefangenen hier behandelt werden. Das sind auch Menschen! Sie sollten sich schämen!"

Der Wärter schnaubte. "Dieser Malfoy ist ein Schwein! Ihr sentimentalen Heiler… immer wollt ihr euch um alle kümmern. Und die Eskorte müsste gleich hier sein."

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und half Lucius auf den Behandlungstisch. "Ich werde nur mal sehen. Was fehlt Ihnen denn?", fragte sie nicht unfreundlich.

Lucius wollte gerade antworten, als ein weiterer Wärter den Krankentrakt betrat. Lucius erhaschte einen Blick auf rotes Haar.

Das Weasley Mädchen.

Lucius hatte sie nur wenige Male gesehen, seit sie hergebracht worden ist. Er hatte kaum einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet, was überraschte, da sie versucht hatte seinen Sohn umzubringen. Als sie und ihr Wärter näher an den Tisch und damit in sein direktes Sichtfeld traten, konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen. Auch wenn sie ihn ansah und wieder erkannte, änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck kein bisschen.

Die Medi-Hexe wandte sich von Lucius ab. "Was ist passiert? Geht es ihr gut?"

Der neue Wärter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, was mit ihr ist, Ava. Sie hat ein paar Tage nichts gegessen und beschwert sich jetzt über Magenschmerzen. Hatte sie noch nie vorher gehabt."

Die Medi-Hexe Ava runzelte die Stirn. "Ginny, setz dich bitte auf das Bett dort drüben."

Lucius beobachtete Ginny, als diese einmal blinzelte, zur anderen Seite des Raumes ging und sich hinsetzte. Sie sprach nicht ein Wort.

Die beiden Wärter unterhielten sich in lautem Flüsterton. "Ja, sie hat versucht Malfoys Kind zu töten. Und jetzt sitzen beide im gleichen Gefängnis… nichts passiert bisher. Außer, dass Malfoy sich an ihren Exfreund ranmacht." Beide Wärter kicherten boshaft und warfen mitfühlende Blicke in Ginnys Richtung.

Die Medi-Hexe Ava wandte sich wieder Lucius zu und zog ihren Zauberstab, während Pergament und ein Federkiel erschienen. "Nun werden wir erstmal herausfinden, was Ihnen fehlt." Sie schwang den Stab und blaues Licht hüllte Lucius ein.

Laute Schritte hallten im Korridor und ein kleines Bataillon, bestehend aus Askabanwärtern und Unterstützern aus dem Ministerium, erschien im Korridor. Inmitten der geschlossenen Front schwebte ein Körper. Keine Frage, um wen es sich handelte.

"Bin gleich wieder zurück.", sagte Ava zu Lucius und eilte zu der Gruppe hinüber. "Legt ihn dort ab. Das übliche Bett. Sind die Heiler schon angekommen?"

Lucius beobachtete, wie Harrys Körper zu einem Bett weit hinten im Krankentrakt schwebte. Er war natürlich gelähmt worden, anders war es gar nicht möglich, mit ihm fertig zu werden. Lucius wusste immer noch nicht genau, was mit Potter geschehen war, aber er wusste, dass der Junge unter dem Einfluss einer dämonischen Präsenz stand. Alle drei Tage würde St Mungo's eine Hand voll Heiler nach Askaban schicken, um Potter mit einer Reihe von Tränken, Zaubern und Magiehemmern ruhig zu stellen.

Lucius fühlte sich plötzlich besser. Wortwörtlich.

Als wäre er nie krank gewesen.

Was immer Narzissa geplant hatte, der Moment rückte näher.

Die Wärter traten von Potter zurück, blieben in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und unterhielten sich miteinander. Dann betraten zwei Heiler in blauen Roben und mit kleinen Taschen unter den Armen den Raum.

Der Chefheiler sagte barsch, "Ist er betäubt? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Macht euch bereit ihn aufzuwecken. Und ich brauche Hilfe mit der Verabreichung. Es fehlen drei Heiler heute! Alle an einem Magen-Darm-Virus erkrankt!"

Ava hastete hinüber zu den Heilern und half ihnen die Taschen zu öffnen und farbige Phiolen herauszuholen.

"Vertauschen Sie die bloß nicht. Sie kennen die Routine. Alles muss in der richtigen Reihenfolge verabreicht werden." Er sah zu einem der Wärter. "Wecken Sie ihn auf, aber lösen Sie nicht den Ganzkörperfluch. Es reicht, wenn er schlucken kann."

Der Wärter nickte und wandte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab Harrys Bett zu. Doch als er gerade den Mund öffnen wollte, brach plötzlich die Hölle aus.

Lucius hatte die Heiler so konzentriert beobachtet, dass er Weasley komplett vergessen hatte. Er sah ein kurzes, rotes Flackern und das Mädchen bewegte sich in solch einer Geschwindigkeit, dass Lucius überrascht der Kiefer runterklappte.

Ginny hatte sich an den Heilern vorbeigedrängt und griff nach dem Zauberstab, den der Wärter hielt. Dieser war von ihrer unverfrorenen Tat so überrascht, dass er den Stab, entgegen seinem Training, losließ.

Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry und schrie, "FINITE INCANTATUM!"

Harrys Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und er setzte sich auf, als hätte man bei einer Marionette an den Strängen gezogen.

Ginny wandte sich den Heilern zu und brüllte, "INCENDIO!" Die Phiolen gingen in Flammen auf und die Heiler schrieen vor Entsetzen auf.

Lucius wusste, dass nun sein Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Er sprang vom Behandlungstisch, gerade als die Wärter wieder in Bewegung kamen, denn sie hatten in den letzten Sekunden nur die explodierenden Phiolen angegafft. Er rannte auf Harry zu und stieß dabei die beiden Heiler und die Medi-Hexe Ava grob aus dem Weg. Er erreichte Weasley und Harry gerade, als ein Fluch an seinem Kopf vorbei flog und das rothaarige Mädchen traf. Sie ging mit einem Klatschen zu Boden.

Lucius griff den Zauberstab aus ihrer schlaffen Hand und packte Harry an den Schultern, ihn heftig schüttelnd.

"Potter!! Du willst mich vor dem Dunklen Lord retten? Hier ist deine Chance uns beide hier raus zu holen! Rette uns beide!!"

Harry blickte in Lucius' Gesicht und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er stand auf und schob Lucius aus dem Weg.

Die Heiler wichen verängstigt vor ihm zurück, jetzt wo er wach war und nicht durch Medikamente ruhig gestellt war. Auch die Wärter traten zurück. Nur drei von ihnen stellten sich ihm entgegen, unter ihnen derjenige ohne Zauberstab.

Harry blickte nicht einmal in ihre Richtung. Er sagte nur,

"Kommt."

Ein leiser Pfeifton kam aus dem Korridor und Lucius wusste, dass es nun wirklich ungemütlich wurde.

Im Raum begann sich eisige Kälte auszubreiten.

Die Wärter begannen zu schreien und Zauber auf die offene Tür abzufeuern.

Dementoren strömten in den Raum und die schwachen Patroni konnten sie kaum davon abhalten.

Lucius griff nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn durch den überfüllten Raum. Als sie auf den Korridor gelangt waren, schob er Harry weiter.

"Ich muss zurück zu meiner Zelle, Potter! Ich muss… etwas Wichtiges holen. Halte mir den Weg frei! Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten auf dem Hof! Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich kriegen! Stell sicher, dass unser Fluchtweg frei ist."

Harrys Augen brannten golden und er nickte steif. Lucius grinste und rannte den Korridor hinunter, weg vom Krankentrakt und den Schreien der Wärter.

Er hatte Potter angelogen. Zwar musste er zurück zu seinem Zelltrakt, aber nur, um die anderen Todesser zu befreien. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Todessertrupp außerhalb des Gefängnisses das zustande gebracht hat. Selbst seine Frau war daran beteiligt gewesen. Es muss unglaublich schwierig gewesen sein, dass Weasley Mädchen von solch einer Entfernung aus zu manipulieren. Er würde sie gebührend belohnen. Wie lange das Mädchen wohl schon unter dem Imperius stand?

-

Severus schlich verstohlen durch die langen, verlassenen Korridor des Untergeschosses von Askaban. Nur sehr wenige Leute wussten von diesem Bereich, hauptsächlich, weil er schon seit langem nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Aus unbekanntem Grund war dieser Teil des Gefängnisses gegen jegliche Magie abgeschirmt und niemand wusste, warum er aufgegeben wurde. Doch mit der Ankunft von Potter bestand ein erneutes Interesse für diesen Bereich, um dort seine unkontrollierbare Magie zu neutralisieren. Lucius' Brief an den Dunklen Lord hatte diese Information enthalten.

Draco ging mit entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm her. Severus war aus zahlreichen Gründen dagegen, dass Draco an der Mission teilnahm. Der Hauptgrund war der sterbende Dämon in ihm, welcher darauf pochte sich mit dem Rest von ihm wieder zu vereinigen. Severus wollte gar nicht erst über seine Chancen gegen Potter nachdenken, wenn der gesamte Dämon wieder ihn ihm steckte, Lupins Bund hin oder her. Aber es wäre sinnlos und zugleich gefährlich gewesen, hätte Severus seine Bedenken dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber geäußert. Es hätte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen und soweit Severus wusste, hatte der Dunkle Lord Dracos seltsames Benehmen und ausgemergelte Erscheinung nicht kommentiert.

Severus fand die Stelle in der Wand, an der der Schutzschirm stark abgeschwächt war. Er nickte Draco zu und beide trafen die Wand gleichzeitig mit Flüchen, um den Schutz aufzulösen. Die Magie kräuselte sich und dann erlosch der Schutzschirm, wie ein Feuerwerkskörper im Regen. Severus blinzelte verwundert. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so einfach werden würde. Er blinzelte in die Dunkelheit und vergrößerte das entstandene Loch in der Wand, das sie in den benutzten Teil von Askaban führen würde.

Draco blickte Severus abwartend an und der ältere Mann nickte. Draco wandte sich um und gab ein Handzeichen, während Severus das Gebäude betrat. Die übrigen Todesser kamen auf Dracos Signal und folgten Severus.

"Bleib bei mir, Draco.", befahl der Zaubertrankmeister, als er den Arm ausstreckte, um den jungen Mann davon abzuhalten, an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Bellatrix schnaubte, doch Severus ignorierte sie.

"Der Dunkle Lord will Lucius befreit haben, Snape! Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Babysitting!", zischte die Hexe.

Severus sah sie aus kalten Augen an. "Dann beweg dich! Warum stehst du hier immer noch rum?"

Bellatrix verengte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Sie drückte sich an den anderen Todessern vorbei und schwand mit ihnen zusammen in der Dunkelheit des Korridors.

Severus sah ihnen nach, dann wandte er sich zu Draco. "Versuch nicht, dich wie ein Gryffindor zu benehmen, Draco. Du bleibst an meiner Seite."

Draco grinste. "Dann solltest du dich besser beeilen." Er rannte los durch den steinigen Gang und Snape zischte missbilligend.

-

Hermine und Ron drückten sich in die Schatten, um die Wärter zu meiden, welche durcheinander durch das Gefängnis rannten.

Ron griff nach Hermines Hand. "Sind wir in der Nähe von Harrys Zelle?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie waren. Die Korridore wandten sich in verschlungenen Labyrinthen und sie hatten die meiste Zeit hier drinnen damit verbracht vor Dementoren, Auroren, Wärtern und Insassen zu flüchten. Sie wussten nicht wo sie waren, oder wo sich, was das betrifft, die anderen Ordensmitglieder aufhielten.

"Versuch den Zauber noch mal.", bat Ron. "Wir müssen Harry finden."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er ordentlich funktioniert. Dieser Ort stört die Magie, irgendetwas läuft hier verkehrt.", flüsterte Hermine.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Das kannst du laut sagen! Dieser Ort ist verrückt. Und meine Schwester sitzt hier fest!" Seine Augen blitzen auf. "Vielleicht können wir sie ausbrechen!"

"Nein, Ron! Sie würde nur noch mehr Ärger bekommen und man wüsste, dass wir es waren! Nein, wir müssen Harry finden."

Rons Schultern sackten zusammen. "Ich will nur irgendetwas anderes tun, als hier verirrt in der Dunkelheit rumzurennen! Wo sind denn alle?"

-

Remus duckte sich nach rechts und wich somit einer Faust aus, die auf ihn zukam.

"Ich werde dich tööööööööööteeeeeeen!"

Remus knurrte, als der fremde Insasse, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, auf seinen Rücken sprang. Remus rammte seine Fracht so stark er konnte gegen die Wand.

Ein Fluch schoss an seinem Kopf vorbei und beide Männer erstarrten.

"Zeit zu verschwinden.", keuchte Remus und stieß dem Mann seinen Ellbogen in die Magengegend. Dieser glitt röchelnd zu Boden und Remus rannte den Gang hinab, weg von dem ankommenden Wärter.

Remus schlich geduckt einen weiteren Korridor entlang und hockte sich in eine Mauernische. Der Wärter hatte den entkommenen Gefangenen erreicht und Kampfgeräusche hallten durch die Gänge. Remus sah nach links und stellte fest, dass er einen Zelltrakt betreten hatte. Die meisten der Türen standen weit offen.

"Die Todesser müssen jeden raus gelassen haben.", vermutete Remus laut und hielt dann inne, als er schlurfende Bewegungen in der Dunkelheit hörte.

Remus roch an der Luft, aber alles war so vermischt und die Luft so modrig, dass er nichts ihm bekanntes ausmachen konnte. Er blickte vorsichtig in den Korridor und sah zwei Männer, beides Gefangene, auf sich zukommen.

"Ist es ein Dementor?", fragte einer der Männer verängstigt. "Was ist hier los? Warum sind wir befreit?"

"Halt die Fresse!", keifte der andere Mann. "Es ist ein Massenausbruch. Ich werde hier verdammt noch mal verschwinden."

Remus hob ruckartig den Kopf. Irgendetwas kam ihm… bekannt vor.

Die Männer gingen unter einer der wenigen Laterne vorbei und Remus erhaschte einen Blick auf ihre Gesichter.

Mit einem Knurren sprang er aus seiner Nische und beide Männer erschraken. Remus packte den größeren Mann am Genick und drückte ihn gegen eine Wand, dessen Füße baumelten gute dreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden.

"Bulstrode. Genau der Richtige, um meine Probleme zu lösen. Wo ist dein Werwolf-Kumpane?"

Fadien Bulstrodes Kiefer klappte geschockt nach unten.

-

Severus japste keuchend nach Luft, nachdem er durch den gefühlt hundertsten Korridor gerannt war. Und Draco verlangsamte sein Tempo noch immer nicht. Sein Körper zuckte und wand sich, seine Nase folgte einer Spur, wie ein Jagdhund im Moor.

"Ich kann ihn wieder fühlen. Er ist nah. So nah.", flüsterte Draco. Er berührte eine der Wände. "Jaaaa… ich komme." Draco verschwand um eine Ecke und Severus schnaufte wütend.

"Draco! Warte!" Doch der Blonde rannte weiter, angetrieben von Liebe und einem Verlangen, das direkt aus der Unterwelt kam.

Severus versuchte aufzuholen, fest entschlossen den durchgedrehten Blondschopf nicht in diesem Labyrinth aus Korridoren zu verlieren. Er schlidderte um die nächste Ecke, erhaschte kurz einen Blick auf Draco und sprintete weiter, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern. In einiger Entfernung hörte er Schreie und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Er erreichte den nächsten Gang und sah dort Draco bewegungslos an einer Wand lehnen. Doch dann realisierte er…

"Severus", sagte Lucius geschmeidig. "Ich sehe, du hast meinen Brief bekommen."

Severus nickte, seine Lippen waren nur noch eine dünne Linie. "Offensichtlich."

"Wo ist mein Sohn?"

Severus zog die Stirn kraus. "Hast du ihn nicht gesehen? Er lief in diese Richtung."

"Zweifelsfrei auf der Suche nach seinem Lover."

Severus verzog den Mund. "Dummerweise ist er unbeirrbar, was dies angeht."

Lucius lächelte boshaft. "Potter hat sich als sehr… hilfreich erwiesen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal glücklich darüber sein würde, dass mein Sohn sich mir widersetzt."

Severus seufzte erschöpft. "Ich würde ja nur zu gern deinen Vatergeschichten lauschen, aber ich denke wir sollten hier verschwinden."

"Ich habe die anderen befreit, alle Insassen. Das wird uns etwas Rückendeckung geben."

Severus nickte. "Ich habe schon Auroren gehört. Du musst hier verschwinden."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gehe nicht ohne Draco. Er wird mit uns zurückkehren und Potter seinem Schicksal überlassen."

"Ich werde Draco finden, alter Freund. Du musst so schnell wie möglich zum Treffpunkt-"

"Gibt es einen Grund, warum du nicht möchtest, dass ich meinen Sohn finde? Oder liegt es daran, dass du selbst mit Potter allein sein willst?", fragte Lucius höhnisch.

Severus' Augen verengten sich und er keifte, "Dieser ganze Abstecher war dazu da, um dich zu befreien! Wäre es nicht eine einzige Verschwendung, wenn du es nicht schaffst hier herauszukommen?"

"Draco hat ebenso Ärger mit den Auroren, nicht wahr? Wenn er gefasst wird, _dann_ wird es eine Verschwendung gewesen sein." Lucius schritt in die Richtung, die Draco eingeschlagen hatte. Severus fluchte, folgte dem älteren Blonden jedoch.

-

Ron stolperte über etliche am Boden liegende Körper. Hermine kreischte leise auf, hielt sich jedoch weiter an Rons Schulter fest.

"Ich glaube wir nähern uns wieder dem Eingang. Dieser Körper da drüben kommt mir bekannt vor.", sagte Ron.

"Alles sieht hier gleich aus.", flüsterte Hermine, ihre Stimme war einer Panikattacke nahe. Sie hasste es, nicht zu wissen wo sie hinlief.

Am Ende des Ganges schien Licht und Ron blieb angespannt stehen. Hermine hielt ebenso an.

"Was siehst du?"

"Ich glaube, das ist der Innenhof. Dad hat mir davon erzählt. Vielleicht finden wir dort, was wir suchen." Er lief weiter und Hermine folgte ihm hastig. Als sie die Tür erreichten, seufzte Ron erleichtert.

"Es ist wirklich der Hof. Komm."

Ron schob die Tür auf und ging auf den Hof hinaus, Hermine direkt hinter ihm. Doch Ron blieb erstarrt stehen, sodass Hermine beinahe in ihn hinein lief.

"Harry?", krächzte Ron und Hermine blickte über seine Schulter.

Harry hockte in der Tat mitten im Hof, seine goldenen Augen auf die Tür am anderen Ende gerichtet.

"Harry!", rief Hermine und rannte an Ron vorbei auf ihren Freund zu.

"Warte, Hermine!", zischte Ron und griff sie am Ärmel. "Was ist, wenn… er nicht er selbst ist?"

Hermine blickte ihn unsicher an und blieb stehen. "Du hast Recht." Ganz langsam gingen beide nun auf ihn zu. Harry beachtete sie nicht mit einem Blick, sondern hielt seine Augen weiterhin auf die Tür gerichtet.

Hermine schob sich in sein Blickfeld. "Harry… geht es dir gut? Wir sind gekommen, um dich hier raus zu bringen."

Harry hob den Kopf. "Er ist hier… gleich bin ich komplett."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und Ron sah verwirrt drein. "Wer ist hier, Kumpel?"

Harry wandte sich wieder der Tür zu. Ron warf Hermine einen verwirrten Blick zu und sagte dann, "Wir haben keine Zeit dafür Hermine. Wir müssen ihn hier rausholen."

"Harry.", sagte Hermine sanft und kniete sich vor ihn hin. "Wirst du mit uns kommen? Hier ist nicht der richtige Platz für dich. Wir haben etwas viel besseres für dich."

Harry antwortete nicht. Ein Schrei erhallte aus der Ferne und beide Gryffindors erschraken. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon.

"Wir müssen ihn hier raus bringen, Hermine!", zischte Ron erneut. "Das klang nach… etwas Schlimmem. Nimm ihn und lass uns verschwinden!"

Hermine griff nach Harrys Arm. In der Sekunde, in der ihre Hand ihn berührte, knurrte er gefährlich und stand abrupt auf. Seine Hand schloss sich um Hermines Hals und drückte zu.

"Lass sie los, Harry!", schrie Ron erschrocken, während er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet hielt. Hermine krallte sich an Harrys Hand fest, als dieser sie vom Boden abheben ließ.

"Fass mich nie wieder an."

Ron schoss einen Brennzauber auf Harry ab, den dieser jedoch mit einer Handbewegung von sich abprallen und auf Ron zurückschießen ließ. Dieser fiel nach hinten und sein Zauberstab rollte über den Steinboden. Ron ließ sich zur Seite rollen, griff seinen Stab und feuerte einen weiteren Fluch auf Harry ab. Harry wich mühelos aus und schwang Hermine mit sich, als wäre sie nichts weiter, als eine Stoffpuppe.

"H-h-harry…", japste Hermine. "bi-bitte...du...tust...mir...weh!" Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln, während sie gegen seinen festen Griff ankämpfte. "Wir…wollen…dir…nur…helfen… Wir…lieben…dich…"

Ron kam strauchelnd auf die Füße und humpelte auf Hermine zu. "Harry", flüsterte er, "tu ihr nicht mehr weh. Es ist Hermine…"

Harry knurrte erneut und blieb dann wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Er zitterte heftig und ließ Hermine fallen, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Ron eilte zu ihrer Seite, während sie nach Luft japste. Er rieb ihr über den Rücken und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. "Oh… Hermine… wir können ihn so nicht mitnehmen…"

Ron drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry und gab einen leisen Schrei von sich. Hermine blickte über seinen Arm und keuchte überrascht auf. "Harry?"

Harry sah sie eindringlich an, doch seine Augen waren nicht länger golden. Die leuchteten in intensivem Grün.

"Hermine? Ron?"

Hermine löste sich aus Rons Armen und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. "Harry, du erkennst uns? Bist du es wirklich?"

Harry sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an, dann nickte er langsam. "Ich kenne euch… Ich…kann…fast…denken…" Er sah sich hektisch um, und ging dann verzweifelt mit vor sich ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu. "Lasst nicht zu, dass ich noch jemanden verletze! Lasst nicht zu..., dass Draco mich findet. Draco… er ist…" Harry sah plötzlich erschöpft aus, aber er sprach weiter, jedes Wort mühsam hervorbringend. "Er ist nicht komplett… nicht ohne… Draco. Tötet mich… lasst Draco nicht…"

Harry zuckte und kauerte sich zusammen. Hermine hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht umfiel. "Komm, Harry… wir müssen jetzt gehen. Wir werden Draco nicht in deine Nähe lassen."

-

Draco konnte ihn fühlen. Er schrie nach seiner Seele, wie ein Leuchtturm nach einem verirrten Schiff. Draco bewegte sich durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge von Askaban, als wäre er hier in diesen bröckelnden, alten Wänden geboren worden.

"Ich komme, Harry."

Sein Körper zitterte vor freudiger Erwartung. Die Wochen ohne Essen und Schlaf schienen wie vergessen und seine Kräfte lebten wieder auf. Er hatte alles andere vergessen. Seinen Vater, Severus… jeden.

Außer Harry.

Er bog um eine Ecke und fühlte eine nie gekannte Wärme. Sie umschloss ihn, wog ihn in Sicherheit. Er rannte auf sie zu, durch den Gang, der in den Innenhof führte.

Harry.

Draco konnte nicht sprechen. Er konnte nur noch vorwärts gehen. Harry stand in der Mitte des Hofes, ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Und dann stellten sich Granger und das Wiesel vor Harry auf und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Draco. "Tritt zurück, Malfoy!"

Draco riss seinem Zauberstab hoch und feuerte einen Versteinerungszauber auf das Paar ab. Beide sprangen aus dem Weg und das Wiesel zog Harry mit sich. Harry schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.

Draco knurrte frustriert und schoss einen weiters Fluch ab. Hermine wehrte diesen mit einem Protego ab und konterte mit einem Incarcerous. Draco zischte wütend, als er aus der Flugbahn des Zaubers rollte und auf dem Boden hocken blieb, um von dort aus einen weiteren Fluch auf das Gryffindor Paar abzufeuern.

"Er gehört mir! Ich werde ihn mit mir nehmen!"

"Nur über unsere Leichen, Malfoy!", schrie Ron, einen Fluch auf den Blonden abschießend. Draco sprang über den Zauber hinweg und Ron klappte für einen Moment der Kiefer runter. Hermine erholte sich schneller und feuerte in schneller Folge mehrere Flüche ab.

Harry schrie erneut auf, und Hermine wirbelte herum. Der Schwarzhaarige lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und zitterte vor Schmerz. "Lass ihn nicht übernehmen…!"

"Lasst mich ihm helfen!", schrie Draco. "Ihr bringt ihn um!"

"Nein! Du… du besitzt den anderen Teil von diesem Dämon! Wenn er sich wieder mit Harry vereint… dann… wird er… unaufhaltbar sein, Draco! Wir müssen ihn töten!"

"Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Ihr könnt es nicht! Nur ich kann ihm helfen! Ihr Idioten bringt ihn nur wieder ins St Mungo's, wo sie ihn einsperren werden! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!"

"Das werden wir nicht! Wir haben einen Plan, Draco… Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe!"

Draco hatte das Paar umrundet, welches versuchte Harry abzuschirmen. Dieser lag immer noch am Boden und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Ron stupste Hermine an und deutete auf Draco. Dracos Augen hatten dieselbe goldene Farbe angenommen, wie Harrys, wenn dieser von dem Dämon kontrolliert wurde. Hermine nickte und dann schossen beide gleichzeitig einen Stupor auf Draco.

Dieser sprang in die Luft und die Zauber flogen, ohne ihn zu treffen, unter ihm vorbei. Er landete elegant auf den Füßen und dann hörte er,

"Stupor!!"

Er wirbelte herum und sah zu, wie sein Vater Granger versteinerte und diese, wie ein nasser Sack, zu Boden ging. Das Wiesel grunzte wütend und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Severus trat vor und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs flog Rons Stab aus dessen Händen und Severus fing ihm auf.

Ron gaffte wie ein Fisch und Lucius lächelte gelassen.

"Wenn Sie netterweise von meinem Sohn zurücktreten würden… Weasley, nicht war? Vielleicht sollten Sie sich um das kleine Schlammblut kümmern."

Ron schien einen Moment mit sich zu hadern und sein Blick wanderte zu Severus. Severus erwiderte den Blick und ließ den gestohlenen Zauberstab emotionslos durch seine Finger wandern.

"Wenn Sie sie verletzt haben…", knurrte Ron zornig, kniete sich jedoch neben Hermine, um sie genauer zu betrachten.

Draco beachtete seinen Vater kaum, sondern starrte auf Harrys zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt. Ohne ein Wort ging er zu Harry hinüber, kniete sich hin und schlang seine Arme um den Jungen.

Lucius' Kiefer klappte hinunter, als er seinen Sohn beobachtete. "Du enttäuschst mich, Draco! Wir verschwinden hier. Sofort! Komm, Junge."

Draco zog Harry besitzergreifend näher, wie ein kleines Kind, dass sein Lieblingsspielzeug im Arm hält. Harry erbebte und stöhnte, "Nein… neeein… Draco… nicht…"

Draco fuhr ihm beruhigend durch die Haare. "Schhh… es wird alles gut, Harry. Ich werde dich hier wegbringen. Irgendwohin, wo es sicher ist…"

"Und was für ein Ort soll das sein, Draco?", zischte Lucius. "Ich weiß von deiner… Affäre… mit ihm. Es ist Zeit, dass dieses törichte Benehmen ein Ende hat. Ich werde dir diesen einen Fehler verzeihen, aber keinen weiteren."

Draco zog Harry noch näher an sich und starrte seinen Vater wütend an. "Vater, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er Harry tötet. Wenn du ihn zum Dunklen Lord bringst, wird er das tun! Ich kann das nicht zulassen!"

Lucius war außer sich. "Du wirst gar nichts tun. Du bist ein Malfoy! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da machst??"

Draco stand auf und zog Harry mit sich. Harrys Kopf rollte hin und her, als wäre er betrunken. Dracos Augen glühten wie goldene Kohle und Lucius' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, während er langsam auf seinen Sohn zuging. Draco begann wütend zu knurren, Lucius blinzelte. In diesem Moment griff Severus nach Lucius, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

"Lass ihn, Lucius. Wir werden ihn nicht aufhalten können. Draco wird… den Rest des Dämons an Potter zurückgeben."

Lucius wandte den Kopf, um Severus anzustarren. "Dämon? Das… das ist es, was mit Potter los ist?"

Severus nickte, den Blick unentwegt auf Draco und Harry gerichtet. "Ja, der Dämon aus deinem Familienfluch. Ich bin überrascht, dass du das nicht gewusst hast."

Lucius war völlig fassungslos. "Wie kann das sein?", fragte er. "Mein Sohn ist von demselben Dämon wie Potter besessen? Erkläre das!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Lucius, wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit. Wir müssen gehen, sofort!"

Lucius nickte und wandte sich wieder zu Draco. "Draco, ich verlange, dass du jetzt mitkommst. Wir klären das später. Überlass Potter den Auroren!"

Draco atmete schwer und schenkte seinem Vater ein irres Lächeln. Harry begann sich zu regen und blickte direkt in Dracos Augen.

"Ich wusste, dass du mich finden würdest." Seine Augen wurden wieder golden.

Harry griff Dracos Schultern und sah ihm weiterhin tief in die Augen.

Draco klammerte sich an ihn und fühlte, wie die pure Freude durch seine Venen strömte.

Und dann fühlte er nur noch heißen Schmerz, als ob seine Knochen schmelzen würden.

Er schrie qualvoll auf.

Harrys Augen leuchteten feurig und er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Brust.

"Was tut er da?", fragte Lucius und seine Augen huschten zwischen seinem Sohn und Severus hin und her. "Er bringt Draco um!"

"Das ist nicht zu schlimm.", schnaubte Ron. "Wir sollten es nicht unterbrechen."

"Jaaaaaa…", zischte Harry. "Wir werden wieder eins sein." Draco zitterte und Blut lief seine Mundwinkel hinab.

"Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie dieses Ding Draco umbringt! Hilf mir, Severus!"

Severus hielt Lucius zurück. "Nein… lass ihn den Dämon nehmen. Wenigstens wird Draco dann befreit sein. Und danach ist es allein Potters Problem."

"Aber es wird ihn töten. Dann mach ich es halt alleine." Lucius marschierte vor, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben.

"Avada Ke-"

Es gab ein lautes Krachen und Lucius' Fluch erstarb auf seinen Lippen.

Der Dunkle Lord stand mitten im Hof.

Severus, Lucius und Ron starrten ihn mit weit offenen Mündern an.

Severus verbeugte sich hastig. "Mein Lord, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie-"

"Ruhe, Severus! Das missfällt mir hier alles sehr." Voldemort wandte sich zu Draco und Harry. "Genug damit!" Er schwank seinen Zauberstab und ein seltsam gelber Fluch traf Draco. Draco flog durch die Luft und weg von Harry, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen unterbrechend. Harrys hasserfüllte, goldene Augen richteten sich auf Voldemort, als Draco gegen eine Wand krachte und bewegungslos zu Boden glitt.

Lucius eilte vor und verbeugte sich. "Mein Lord, wir wusste nicht, dass Sie kommen würde. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte-"

"Dann was, Lucius? Hättest du dann geleugnet, dass du von der Liebe zwischen dem jungen Malfoy und Potter wusstest?"

Lucius senkte die Augen gen Boden. Er hatte dem Dunklen Lord zwar von Potters augenscheinlicher Faszination für ihn selbst berichtet, jedoch hatte er den wahren Grund dafür nicht offenbart. Er hatte es lediglich so klingen lassen, als ob Potter sich einfach so in ihn verliebt hätte.

Voldemort blickte auf Lucius hinab, als wäre dieser eine Made. Dann sah er zu Severus. "Severus, du hast mich am meisten enttäuscht. Crucio!"

Severus ging vor Schmerzen stöhnend zu Boden. Voldemort blickte zu Lucius. "Crucio!!" Der Blonde sank zu Boden, als hätte man ihm, wie bei einem Ballon, die Luft raus gelassen. Ein mitleidsvolles Wimmern entkam ihm.

Er sandte Ron einen herablassenden Blick. "Blutsverräter. Crucio!"

Ron schrie auf und ging auf die Knie. Hermine neben ihm blieb bewegungslos liegen. Doch auch sie wurde von Voldemorts Zorn nicht verschont. Sie schrie, als der Fluch sie traf und sie aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit weckte.

Nun wandte sich Voldemort Harry zu, welcher sich über Dracos Körper gebeugt hatte. Voldemort beobachtete die Szene für einen Moment teilnahmslos, ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann beendete er mit einem Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk die Cruciatus-Flüche. Ein kollektives Stöhnen erklang, doch Voldemort kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er sprach zu Harry,

"Ahhh… Harry. Wenn man mir nur dieses kleine Geheimnis schon vorher verraten hätte. Dass du und Draco zusammen seid. Das hätte alles viel einfacher gemacht."

Er hob den Zauberstab, als die drei Zauberer und die Hexe wieder auf die Füße kamen.

Rons Augen weiteten sich und er brüllte, "NEEEEIN!"

Panik und der überwältigende Drang den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten, breiteten sich in Severus' Brust aus, als besagter Lord mit erhobenem Stab und dem Todesfluch auf den Lippen vor Harry stand.

Voldemort schwank den Zauberstab, ein Lichtblitz und dann…

Nichts.

Ron blinzelte und er starrte auf die Stelle, auf der Voldemort gestanden hatte. Dann sah er zu der Stelle auf der Harry Körper liegen müsste, leblos.

Nur…

Harrys Körper war nicht dort.

Draco lag immer noch auf dem Boden, regte sich nun ein wenig.

Lucius rannte zu ihm und griff Dracos Arm. Er zog ihn unsanft hoch. "Wir müssen gehen." Er zog Draco mit sich aus dem Hof und warf noch einen Blick auf Severus zurück. Severus wollte ihnen folgen, besann sich jedoch und drehte sich noch mal um. Er eilte zurück und übergab Ron seinen Zauberstab.

Anschließend griff er in seine Robe und drückte Ron einen Schnürsenkel in die Hand. "Benutzt ihn nur, wenn ihr bereit seid.", zischte er, seine schwarzen Augen blitzten. "Wir sind alle dem Untergang geweiht, solltet ihr versagen. Granger wird wissen, was es ist."

Er wirbelte herum und folgte den Malfoys. Ron schloss seine Hand um den Schnürsenkel, als Hermine auf ihn zukam. Sie nahm ihm die Schnur aus der Hand und inspizierte sie.

"Es ist ein Portschlüssel. Zu Voldemort."

"Warum hat er Harry mitgenommen? Warum hat er ihn nicht einfach hier getötet?", fragte Ron.

Hermine starrte den Portschlüssel in ihrer Hand an. "Ich glaube, er ist nicht mehr daran interessiert Harry zu töten. Er ist lebendig viel… wertvoller… jetzt, wo er eine Tötungsmaschine ist. Wer könnte ihn jetzt noch aufhalten?"

Ron seufzte schwer.

Sie würden ihren besten Freund umbringen müssen.

-

Ü/N: Das war's für dieses Kapitel. Recht lang mal wieder, ich hoffe ihr habt es euch gut eingeteilt, denn nun gibt es erstmal kein weiteres Kapitel bis Scorpio das nächste hochgeladen hat. Wer auf dem Laufenden bleiben möchte, findet auf meinem Profil einen Link zu meinem Twitter-Acount. Dort werde ich bekannt geben, wann ein neues englisches Kapitel erscheint und den Status der Übersetzung dokumentieren.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.


End file.
